4 horsewomen- Family is forever
by trindog2000
Summary: Triple H and Stephanie are big on family and so what do they do , they go and adopt. The happy couple has adopted four young girls; Charlotte , Becky, Sasha and Bayley. This story follows their life, struggles and drama growing up as a family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Hunter paced back and forth in his office, taking every few moments to look at his watch and run his fingers along his head. Each minute that passed gave him a greater sense of nausea as he waited for his wife to return with important news. The two of them had been talking for months with the adoption agency and social services in order to get custody of a young girl. One who the couple had fallen in love with when they went to a foster home in Ireland while on Vacation and Stephanie had immediately decided that they were going to adopt. This wasn't a shock to Hunter seeing as how he knew his wife like the back of his hand and he knew she wanted to do good and save the whole damn world if she could. She had already taken in three other young girls over their years of marriage and he had no idea when she intended on stopping or if she ever did. She loved the idea of a big family and since the two couldn't have children of their own she had no problem with adopting.

"Daddy? What are you doing?" came the small voice of one of his little girls. Hunter quickly turned from his position towards the door of his office to see Bayley the youngest of his children standing there with her favorite bear hanging loosely from her right hand and the thumb of her left stuck firmly in her mouth. She was in a long purple shirt that was probably one of her sister's seeing as it was two sizes too big for her and her long brown hair was pulled back into a side ponytail.

"I'm just waiting for your mother...she's not here yet is she?" Hunter asked trying to mask his nervousness as he approached Bayley and went to pick the small girl up.

"Nope" She smiled taking the thumb out of her mouth and reaching out to place her arms around her father's neck as he held her in his arms.

Bayley was the first little one the couple had adopted when they had first moved to California years ago into a practically torn down apartment which happened to be next to a strip club, meaning many of it's workers lived in the same building. The couple eventually kept running into the four year old girl, Bayley, who claimed that her mother lived in the building and worked next door. Bayley told the couple on multiple occasions of meeting that her mother was rarely home so she didn't eat often and Stephanie had pointed out the many bruises on the child's arms and back. This called the older woman into action as she did everything in her power to get the child out of that house and into theirs.

Hunter snapped out of his day dream as he felt the little girl wiggling around in his arms, trying to get down, "Where are your sisters?"

"I don't know, Sasha won't let me play with them" Bayley said with a slight huff as she was placed back on the ground, "But I think they might be in the kitchen" This was typical in the house Sasha thought she was too grown to play with her younger sister and Bayley would eventually come to either Hunter or Stephanie looking for attention.

"Well that's not very nice, come on why don't we go see what they are up to" Hunter smiled as the girl grabbed his hand a practically dragged him out of the room and his worries of his wife's meeting were suddenly thrown out the door.

The little girl lead them down the hall and to the kitchen where Hunter could hear what sounded like arguing, He sighed and continued walking slightly faster now but was hit with a liquid as soon as he walked through the threshold. He could hear laughter coming from Bayley and small 'oohs' coming from the two other girls.

"Sorry Daddy" Came two small voices

Hunter slowly wiped his eyes clear before opening them to see what looked like chocolate cake batter all over the ceiling, floors, walls, the girls and himself sadly. In front of him stood Sasha, the middle girl, wearing a pink tank top and shorts, a chef's hat was also positioned on her head and there was flour all over her face and a bowl of chocolate batter in her hands. A spatula was in her hand and she looked with big eyes up at her father causing him to know that she was the one who had splashed him. While Charlotte his oldest girl sat on the island of the kitchen with Hunter's 'KISS the chef' apron on over her blue t-shirt and jeans. Her blond hair had smashed egg on it and there was chocolate all over her face and hands.

"What are you girls doing in here?" Hunter said, slowly pronouncing every syllable as he tried to control his anger as he now looked down to see his new suit covered in the chocolate sauce.

"We heard momma was gonna get kid so we wanted to bake him a cake" Sasha said, showing the bowl to her father with a huge smile.

"Her. Mom's getting another girl, not a boy" Charlotte scolded before hopping of the counter and snatching the bowl from Sasha's hands and placing it in the sink.

"No, there are too many girls, I want a brother" Sasha argued, stomping her foot in her anger "Well too bad, and you ruined the cake batter anyway" The oldest groaned as she took the apron off from around her and placed on the island in the middle of the room

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Alright enough both of you" Hunter shouted causing Bayley to shrink into herself a little startled at the tone of Hunter's voice, "Sorry Bayley. Now I understand that the two of you wanted to do something nice but you two are not allowed to cook anything without adult supervision"

"Technically it's baking not cooking"

"Shut up" Charlotte whispered as she elbowed her sister

"She can't say that, momma said that we can't say that" Sasha said once again stomping her foot angrily causing Charlotte to smirk at her younger sister.

"Enough, both of you will clean up this kitchen right now before your mother-" "Before your mother wha….CHARLOTTE, SASHA WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE KITCHEN?" Stephanie shouted upon entering through the garage which lead straight to the kitchen.

Bayley once again cowered slightly gripping Hunter's pant leg as she was startled by the yelling. This caused Stephanie to instantly regret it and through her bag and jacket down on the island and move to pick up the small girl. Stephanie looked around at the mess and her girls but she stopped once she saw her husband who was also covered in the mess, causing her to laugh.

"You look ridiculous" She teased walking over to him and planting a kiss on his lips with Bayley positioned in her arms.

"Yeah well you try being left alone with all of them for almost all day" He said after breaking away from the kiss only to turn and see Sasha and Charlotte no longer in their spots, "And they're gone"

Stephanie set Bayley down after placing a kiss on her forehead and laughed as the little girl ran off to the living room, "What were they doing in here?" "They said they want to bake a cake for the new arrival who Sasha is convinced is going to be a boy" This earned another laugh from Stephanie as Hunter placed his arms around her waist and she return this gesture by placing her own around his neck.

"Well she's going to be disappointed but that was sweet of them" She took a look around the kitchen, "I also see that their plan didn't happen"

"No it did not, you know what happens when Sasha and Charlotte come together to do anything"

"Something gets destroyed, burned or trashed...and our kitchen is thoroughly trashed"

"That it is and we'll get them to clean it up later, right now I want to hear about how your meeting went" Hunter noticed the immediate frown on her face and began to worry, "What...did they not approve...did someone else get her...are they making us wait longer" She cut him off by placing a finger on his lip and grabbed his hand before she began to drag him away and back to his office. Once they arrived she shut the door quietly and sighed, running her hand over her face and leaning against the wall.

"They approved us"

"Don't...don't do that to me you had me worried" Hunter breathed out a sigh of relief with his hands placed firmly on his chest.

"They approved us but we have to wait for a little while"

"What why?" He stopped again, confused as to why they would need to wait if they were already approved.

"She's currently in the hospital in Dublin" Hunter quickly took his wife into an embrace as he heard her voice shake and tears welled up in her eyes, "Her arm and ribs are broken and her eye socket was near broken"

"What...what how did this happen?"

"She got into some kind of fight with some older girls at her school yesterday and when they found her she was nearly dead...they said she's lucky to be alive. They don't know if moving her yet with affect her condition, so they want us to wait." Her voice cracked a little and she sniffed slightly, wiping away her tears.

"But they're still letting us adopt her right?"

"Yes, apparently these girls have been bothering her for away and social services thinks getting her away from them will be best once she's better"

Hunter moved them so Stephanie was sitting in his lap on the small couch that was against the wall in the room so she could just lean in him. He could feel how distraught this made his wife and he hadn't seen her so broken up since the custody battle with Charlotte's past parents.

"But she'll be fine though…..she's strong I can tell and she's a fighter...that's just more proof that she belongs here in our family. We'll get her once she's able to be moved, hell I even fly us out there tomorrow if you really want to make sure she's okay."

"Would you for real?"

"Of course I would babe, I love you and I know how much family means to you, especially our family. That little girl is apart of that, and I know you'll do anything to protect her." Stephanie nodded at this and smiled into Hunter's chest, gripping tightly to his tie as she let his words sink in.

"Okay I think I'm good now" She smiled and sat up after a while dusting off the red body fitted dress she wore, "Now let's get those kids and see if we can't salvage our kitchen enough to make dinner"

"You might just have a better chance ordering pizza" Hunter said as the two got up and began heading towards the door to go to the kitchen

"Probably"

 **A/N: Okay short chapter to start off with I'll keep going and make them longer, let me know what you guys want to see. This story will kind of follow them growing up as a family, let me know who you want to see in this story and what couples I should do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N: A lot of you guys wanted to know about the ages and the sister's dynamic. Well Charlotte is the oldest she is 9, Sasha is the middle child and she is 7 and Bayley is the youngest she is 5. Becky will also be 7 when she joins the family. Their dynamic is kind of different from the main roster. I'm basing their relationships based on NXT from the moments when Charlotte was very protective of Bayley, when Sasha and Charlotte didn't see eye to eye and when Becky comes it'll be like when she joined NXT. She was friendly with Bayley and then Sasha with TEAM BAE and all that jazz. Yeah anyway read and enjoy, comment what you want to see what couples for when they get older and all that stuff. Thanks.**

The clock in Hunter and Stephanie's bedroom said 6:30 am the normal time for them to wake up but the couple was too anxious to fully sleep and had been up for a while and had decided to get dressed earlier. Stephanie being the first up had already showered and was now in a light grey shirt and a pair of well fitted jeans while Hunter was sitting on the bed in his boxers looking at his phone.

"Are you sure about this babe?" Stephanie asked as she finished brushing her hair out in the mirror of the bathroom.

The two had finally talked about going to visit their new child in the hospital back in Ireland and they had plane tickets to leave that afternoon.

"Of course I got two tickets and all the passport stuff figured out, and your father said he would come and baby sit" Hunter said with a smile as he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I want to go and see her and make sure she's okay" She replied, setting down her brush and turning into her husband so they were facing, "I'm just nervous about telling the kids, you know how Sasha and Bayley get when we go anywhere"

"Yes but I'm sure they'll be fine I mean it's not like-"

Before he could finish his sentence their door flew open and Bayley ran to them with tears streaming down her face. The little girl quickly climbed into Stephanie's arms and openly sobbed into her mother's arms. Her hair was wet and matted over her face and her

"Bayley what's wrong baby girl?" Hunter asked stroking her hair but she shook her head and clung tighter to Stephanie, Sweetie you have to tell us what happened so we can make you feel better"

She stayed silent and the couple finally gave up agreeing to let her be as Hunter finished packing and Stephanie went to make breakfast.

As morning rolled around the Helmsley house was for the first time in months actually quiet for a Saturday. Sasha was lying on Hunter's chest in the living room where the two had fallen asleep watching some random movie the seven year old had picked out. While Charlotte sat at the island eat a bowl of cereal as she watched her mother's every move as she struggled to move throughout the kitchen making pancakes. She normally was very quick about cooking and would've had a whole feast made if Bayley wasn't slowing her down. It had been hours since the five year old came to her mother and she had yet to speak on what was wrong or release her mother.

"Bayley why don't you come sit with me?" Charlotte said sweetly to Bayley causing the little girl to shake her head, whimpering and hold tighter to her mother.

Stephanie threw a grateful smile over her shoulder to her oldest daughter knowing how the nine year old could probably sense her mother's growing frustration. Charlotte had always been very helpful around the house especially when it came to helping with her youngest sister. She was always very patient with Bayley and could always cheer the small girl up, but today Bayley wasn't having it. Whatever her dream was about it had shaken the child to her core and she had reverted back to the scared little girl she was when she first joined the family.

"Sweetie your sister is right, I'll be right here and I'm not going anywhere" Stephanie stuttered on the last part once she remembered what she and Hunter had talked about last night with going to Ireland to see their new daughter later today She had yet to tell her other children and now was fearing saying anything, especially with Bayley this upset, "What has you so upset anyway?"

"Scared" came a small cry

Stephanie sighed once she finished making a fresh batch of pancakes and placed them on a big plate on the counter. She looked down at her six year old and picked her up to place her on the island in front of her. She had already dressed herself and her youngest for the day with herself in a simple black dress and Bayley in a plain white shirt under her favorite pair of overalls and her hair was in two pig tails. The little girl hugged her mother from her sitting position laying her head on her mother's stomach a few tears rolling down her face.

"Bayley there's nothing wrong with being scared of something, whatever dream you had wasn't real. We're all right here and everything is fine. Why don't you sit with me and we can eat and color something for our new sister." Charlotte said placing her bowl down and reaching to rub Bayley on her back, "I heard that she's in the hospital and I think it would be good if we made her some get well soon cards. That would probably make her feel really happy"

Stephanie looked quickly at her daughter upon hearing that she had overheard her and Hunter's conversation but just shook her head knowing that her and Sasha must have been listening in after they had disappeared. She watched as Bayley looked up at her than at Charlotte and nodded, sliding over to her sister with her arms out for a hug. Charlotte smiled and accepted the hug before she sat her down in the chair next to her, pulling it closer to her so Bayley could lean on her.

"Thank you" Stephanie mouthed to her oldest with a smile before handing the two of them paper and crayons and then went to fix the plates for breakfast, "How many pancakes would you like Bayley?"

When she didn't hear an answer Stephanie turned around to see Bayley now deeply focused on coloring a picture, then to Charlotte who stared down at the young girl smiling. She was glad to see her children finally calming down and smiled at both of them before she placed two pancakes on a plate and sat them in front of the girls. Stephanie moved out of the kitchen, not before placing a kiss on Charlotte and Bayley's head, sighing in relief as the young girl didn't even pay her any attention as she went to wake her Husband and sleeping daughter. Sasha had always been a heavy sleeper and would sleep the whole day away if you let her.

"Sasha, babe wake up" Stephanie tried as she stepped over toys that surrounded the couch and reached out her husband. Upon getting no response she groaned and tried once more to shake the two awake, "Both of you wake up"

Still she got no response but instead heard Charlotte call out from her position in the kitchen, "Sasha, Bayley is going to eat all of your pancakes!"

This caused the girl to shoot up from Hunter and sprint to the kitchen, not without bumping into her mother but that didn't stop her from rushing into the kitchen in search of food, "Bayley you better not touch my pancakes"

"Shes's not there's plenty, but go wash your hands first" Charlotte said earning a groan from the younger girl

Stephanie was once again grateful for her oldest who now knew her sister's so well but remembered that her husband was still fast asleep on the couch. She turned to him and placed a kiss on his lips which took a minute before he return and slightly pulled himself from his slumber.

"What was that for?"

"To wake you up you oaf" Stephanie placed another kiss on his lips before pulling away and walking to the kitchen calling out, "Breakfast is ready, but if you don't hurry Sasha will most likely eat them all"

Once she walked back into the Kitchen she was almost knocked over by Sasha who ran back into the kitchen and began to climb the counters for a plate. While Charlotte was handing Bayley different crayons from the box and placing the old ones back in as they finished with them. Stephanie took Charlotte's empty cereal bowl and placed it in the sink before walking over to Sasha and pulling her down from the counter and motioning for her to go take a seat at the last seat at the island beside Charlotte.

"Good morning" Hunter called once he walked into the kitchen placing a kiss on the girl's foreheads before stopping to look at Bayley's drawings, "What are you drawing baby girl?"

Bayley didn't respond still too focused on her drawing so Charlotte answered for her, "She is drawing something for our new sister"

"Brother" Sasha interrupted with a mouth full of pancakes as she pour syrup all over her plate.

"Sister...mom and dad are adopting a girl"

"Nah-uh..it's a boy right?"

"Sorry Sasha, Charlotte is right, we're adopting a girl your age. Her name is Rebecca." Stephanie answered as she fixed her husband his own plate, "She lives in Dublin, Ireland where mommy and daddy went on vacation last year."

"I don't want another sister, I'll have to share my toys with her. If it was a boy he would want any of my stuff" Sasha whined placing her head on the table with a groan

"Look mommy" Bayley said suddenly holding up her picture to her mother to reveal what looked like a leprechaun and a pot of gold, "I finished my drawing"

"I see baby girl. ... but why did you draw the Lucky Charms leprechaun?" Stephanie responded, trying to hold back a laugh at her youngest

"Charlotte said that leprechauns live in Ireland...is she a leprechaun?"

"No leprechauns are boys, if they would have a adopted a boy we could of had a leprechaun brother" Sasha she crossing her arms still upset"

"Leprechauns can be girls too, but no she is not a leprechaun" Hunter said finally taking a break from his food to join in on the conversation, "She's your age too Sasha so maybe the both of you could be friends"

"No"

"Okay then...anyway, as you all know she is in the hospital" This got everyone's attention including Stephanie's as she now knew where her husband was going with the conversation and tried to slightly shake her head at him but he continued, "And your mother and I decided to go and check on her and make sure everything is going okay with her injuries"

The room was silently and Stephanie immediately looked to Bayley who just sat there looking at her picture, Charlotte was nodding at her father's words accepting what was being said while Sasha stood up and shouted, "YOU'RE LEAVING US?"

This caused Bayley to burst into tears at the idea of her parents leaving and Charlotte quickly pulled Sasha back down into her seat and told her to shut up before Stephanie jumped in, "Okay we are not just up and leaving we just want to make sure Rebecca is okay and when she's better we'll bring her back with us"

"How long will that be?" Charlotte asked now a little worried herself, "I mean what if she doesn't get better soon and it takes a while. Will you stay there for months until she's better?"

Bayley began to cry harder and reach her arms out for her mother to hold her, which she does immediately and runs her hand through the little girl's hair before saying, "No I guess not...we aren't going to just leave you children a lone for months, we'll be there for a week or so and try to get her home as soon as possible. My dad is coming over to watch you guys"

"Grandpa is coming?" Sasha and Charlotte both asked slowly looking at each other slightly scared

"Yeah you guys love Grandpa" Stephanie said, while Sasha, Charlotte and even Hunter shuddered as he stood up and placed his placed his plate in the sink, "It'll be great"

The room was once again silent except for Bayley's muffled crying into her mother's shirt before Charlotte spoke, "Uh...can Sasha and I be excused?"

"But I'm not finish-" Sasha said still eating her pancakes.

"Yes you are" Charlotte whispered sharply at her before dragging Sasha out of her seat and away to her room.

"I think that went well" Hunter said earning a slap from Stephanie, "Ow what?"

"Bayley sweetie I need you to stop crying and looking at me" Stephanie said quietly causing Bayley to look up with tears in her eyes, "Are you still upset about your dream baby girl?"

Bayley nodded slightly causing Hunter to ask, "What was your dream about?"

"Don't leave"

"You had a dream about us leaving you guys?"

Bayley nodded, "Alone"

"You were all alone?" Bayley nodded again and Stephanie sighed, "Baby girl we tell you everyday that there is nothing that could take any of you girls away from us. We are always here for you."

"But you're leaving"

"Yes we are leaving for a little while and then we are coming right back home okay?"

This didn't satisfy the young girl and the couple was growing slightly frustrated at the situation, Hunter knew how much Stephanie wanted, no needed to go and see Rebecca but he also knew that his youngest daughter had a special attachment with her mother that would truly shatter the child if it was broken. Hunter grabbed his wife's hand and smiled before coming up with an idea, "Bayley...would it make you feel better if you went to Ireland with your mother and I stayed back here?"

"Hunter?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow wondering if he was serious, the two of them had already planned everything out and they would have to get the little one's plane information together making sure she could travel to another country in a matter of hours if they wanted to catch their flight later, "Are you sure?"

"Of course Steph, look Bayley you can stay with your mother and make sure she comes back safely and you can give your new sister the drawing you made earlier."

"Okay" The little one sniffled and closed her eyes as she leaned against her mother, slowly falling into sleep.

Hunter took Bayley from Stephanie and went to go lay her on the couch so the couple could keep and eye on her while they talked in the kitchen, "Babe don't worry I'll make a few calls and get everything squared away for you two"

"You didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did, I know how much this means to you and I know how much Bayley loves you, this was the only option to make both of my girls happy"

"You're such a softy"

"Eh, that's me your big ol' teddy bear" He smiled and hugged her tightly, "Besides, I don't think Sasha and Charlotte were too thrilled with having your father babysit them"

"What, they love my dad"

" Sweetie no one likes your dad" This earned him a playful slap.

 **A/N: Okay guys I'm going to keep these first few chapters short just for like the intro into the story and then once they get Becky and wild crazy stuff starts to happen then the chapters will start to get longer. Thanks read and review please and thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Okay Bayley is in the car and everything is all packed and ready to go, are you sure you can handle everything while I'm gone?" Stephanie asked her husband.

Hunter laughed and placed a hand on Sasha and Charlotte's shoulders as they stood at his side both looking very upset. Sasha had complained for hours when she found out that Bayley was going to not only go on what to her seemed like a vacation alone with their mother, but Bayley would also be the first of her siblings to travel out of the country. That was all the seven year old wanted to do, she wanted to travel the world like those people on TV and now was her chance to go to a new country and Bayley got to go. Totally not fair. Charlotte on the other hand was more annoyed at the fact that she was stuck with an upset Sasha knowing that her afternoons and sadly mornings were now going to be filled with long rants and a list of complaints from her younger sister.

"I have everything under control I mean I have looked after them by myself before haven't I?"

"Yes and that ended with our kitchen being destroyed" Stephanie sighed deeply at her children's laughter and Hunter's blushing face as she ran her hands through her hair, "Maybe I shouldn't go I don't want you to be overwhelmed, and let alone managing both of their schedules. I mean Charlotte has her volleyball practices and Sasha has her umm you know what appointment coming up"

Hunter smiled at his wife knowing she was not saying the word 'doctor' in order to not set of Sasha and her fear of needles, but he knew all of this. He knew everything about his children and his wife, he would do anything for anyone of them and that included making sure everything was in order while Stephanie was away.

"I got this you go and see our baby girl. Besides I have Charlotte with me, she's all the you I need...ow" He winced a little as he was hit by both his oldest and his wife but laughed it off a second later at how alike they were, "Go"

Stephanie nodded and kissed her husband goodbye before doing the same to Charlotte and Sasha only to get a whine in protest of the younger one, "What?"

"How come Bayley gets to go. I want to travel. I want to go to Ireland" Sasha stomped her foot a little as the words left her mouth

"Aw yes I know you want to travel the world and I promise next time we go anywhere I take you with me"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise" Stephanie said holding out her pinky to which Sasha smiled and grabbed with her own placing a kiss on her end and Stephanie did so as well on her's.

"Alright go on now you don't want to miss your flight do you?" Hunter said ushering her to the car, "Go we'll talk when you get there"

"Okay" with that Stephanie got in the car and pulled out of the driveway smiling as Sasha and Charlotte ran down the driveway waving goodbye to her as she drove off.

"Alright girls, let's get inside and see if we can't straighten up the house" Hunter said with a large clap of his hands only to see Sasha and Charlotte look at each other and smile before running off into the house, "or not"

"Okay Bayley you have to hold my hand, the airport can get very busy and mommy doesn't want to lose you in the crowds okay?" Stephanie looked through the crowds of people as she guided her youngest to their terminal.

The two walked hand in hand each sporting a backpack and Bayley with her favorite bear hanging from her free hand. She was still dressed in her overalls from earlier, her hair was now in one ponytail and her favorite pair of light up shoes donned her feet. While Stephanie wore a black v-neck shirt with some light washed jeans and flip flops with her hair in a tight ponytail and dark shade covered her eyes.

"Mommy how long is the flight?"

"About 11 hours sweetheart, Ireland is very far away"

"And that big plane can stay in the air for that long?" Stephanie knew what was about to happen as she answered another question.

"Well it won't stay up there for that long we will stop in other places before ireland so it can get gas"

"It needs gas like a car?" Bayley questioned again causing Stephanie to sigh as she understood that her daughter was starting to ask every question imaginable in her little head and she wouldn't stop until she was satisfied.

"Yes, they have a special kind of gas for the planes though"

"Oh, can Mr. Beary come sit with us?"

"Of course he can baby girl" Stephanie said as the finally reached their terminal and she saw a few people already sitting in the area waiting for the gates to open, "Let's go and take a seat so we can wait for the nice ladies to tell us when to board"

"Board?"

"Board means to get on the plane"

"Oh, are all these people going to Ireland too?"

"Everyone sitting in this area is, all the other areas are for all of the different places people are going?"

"Like where?" Bayley tugged at her overall straps and twisted in her seat to see all of the people

"Um well the area over there is going to New York, those people are going to North Carolina and I'm sure someone is going to Florida"

"How do you know"

"Someone is always travelling to Florida"

"I wanna go there" Florida had always been a place that Hunter had liked very much and Stephanie agreed that they could move there one day if a house was available and they could both work, but for right now the family stayed positioned in Cali where they had adopted Bayley from.

"Maybe one day, any more questions to kill the time my little one?"

"You can't kill time" This caused Stephanie to laugh at her daughter before nodding and saying.

"That is true but it's just something people say when they mean to pass the time"

"Oh, um how long will Reb-rebec...becky be in the hospital?"

"I don't know if everything goes well she will be out soon and we can bring her back"

"Who will she sleep with?"

"What?"

"Who's room is she staying in?"

"Oh, well I was thinking Sasha's room, that one has the most space for another bed"

"She could stay in my room"

"Your bedroom is too small I'm afraid, but it is sweet of you to offer" Stephanie looked at her watch and saw that they still had half an hour before boarding, "Do you have to use the bathroom or do you want a snack?"

"No thanks, can I color on the plane?"

"Yes I believe so, I think your daddy put your crayons and notebook in your backpack, along with some other things."

Bayley nodded and took the bag from her back and reached in it to check that what her mother said was true and once she saw proof she smiled and zipped the bag back up and placed it back on her back. She repositioned herself in her seat so she could lean more against her mother and sighed as she slowly drifted in and out of sleep.

"Will you leave me if I fall asleep?"

"No of course not, if you sleep I will carry you to your seat on the plane and then you can keep sleeping on the ride. I already told you that I would never leave you." Bayley nodded at this and slumped deeper into her mother and as her breathing evened out Stephanie sighed in 11 hours until she would see Rebecca and she hadn't told anyone but she was slightly nervous. Over the span of the day she had wondered time and time again if the Irish girl would accept her and the others and she wondered if she would even remember her. When Hunter and Stephanie had went to Ireland they had visited the foster home just to look because Stephanie felt that she was missing something and as soon as she saw the little girl she knew that she wanted her to be her daughter. She had felt a love for the girl just as strong as she had for her other daughters and when they got to talk with her she fell even deeper for the child. They spent the whole day with her, they went with her to the park and to the girl's favorite places talking and learning more about her and at the end of the day Stephanie said she would do anything and everything in her power to adopted the girl. That was months ago, it took forever to the adoption agency to even think about letting them take on another girl. It had nothing to do with money, the couple knew that, they had plenty of it, but it was simply that fact that four girls was a big responsibility. But the couple proved time and time again that they were ready and Hunter said that the agency got tired of her face and just agreed in order to get them to stop calling.

Stephanie sat there thinking for the rest of the time before the ladies began boarding. She looked down at her daughter and did what she promised, she picked the girl up and carried her to the gates. After scanning her tickets and thanking the ladies Stephanie went to get on the plane with Bayley asleep on her shoulder. Once they were on she found their seats rather easily and placed Bayley in the seat next to the window and then took the space beside her.

"11 more hours to go"

 ***Back at the house***

Hunter looked around the house satisfied with himself, he had managed to get the girls together and set them up with a movie in the living room. He had dinner all cooked and the house was actually pretty clean, he had no idea why his wife was so hesitant about letting him be in charge of the kids alone. He was already a pro at it, and he was sure this time without Stephanie would fly by without a hitch.

Hunter walked through the kitchen and turned the stove off to let the pot of spaghetti cool as he went to wash the dishes in the sink when he heard, "Dad"

He turned quickly, slightly startled by the sudden noise, "Charlotte what's up princess?"

The girl said nothing but rubbed her eye and took a seat at the kitchen island and placed her head down on the table. She wore a blue t-shirt with a pair of black shorts and her blond hair flowed almost down to her back, seeing as she refused to cut it. Hunter placed the rest of the dishes down back in the sink and began to dry his hands before he took a seat beside her and placed his hand on her back.

"Charlotte what's wrong, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm just tired" she responded with a yawn.

"Well then why don't you go back to sleep in the living room with Sasha?"

"I can't.. Sasha is snoring so loud I could probably hear her from my room" Charlotte said quietly, "And I want to talk to you about Rebecca"

Hunter sat up a little with Charlotte mentioning the irish girl and looked her in the eyes knowing the conversation was probably very serious, "Okay...what about her?"

"Do you know what she's like? Is she nice?"

"Yes she is very sweet and she likes to joke around a lot"

"Will she fit in?"

"I'm sure it'll take some time for her to get adjusted, not only to our family but to America in general"

"How much does she know about us?"

"Well she knows that we have three other children and she knows all of your names and how old you are...I don't think we talked about much else with her"

"Do you think she is going to get along with Sasha and Bayley?"

"I think so yes, when your mother and I met her she reminded me a lot of Bayley with her jokes and her energy but she was very bold like Sasha" Hunter smiled as he remembered their first encounter

" Who hurt her and put her in the hospital?"

"Um...I think some girls were bullying her, much like what Sasha went through before she came to live with us. They just went too far and they attacked her. But once your mother and Bayley get to Ireland and see how she's doing we'll talk to them and check in on her."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Nervous about what exactly?"

"Having another girl in the house...having another child period. We know we stress you and mom out a lot but adding another person to the mix that may be too much"

Hunter paused for a second to think about what Charlotte was saying, seeing as how the girl sat straight up and look out into the distance not caring to turn and face him, "Are you worried about this new girl?"

"No"

"Are you sure...because I got that Sasha was a little upset but, you didn't seem to have a problem. Now you're asking all of these questions and it seems like you're a bit reluctant about having a new sister"

"I'm not I just….I..we don't know anything about this girl and seriously I trust your judgment but at least when you guys were adopting Sasha we got to meet her."

"Yes and I believe you said we should buy her and to send her back to the store"

"Okay granted I was young and stupid"

"This was just about over a year ago"

"My point is that what if she comes and she hates us...or we hate her?"

"Well..I know that won't happen but if it does then we will cross that bridge when get there"

Charlotte sighed a little and slumped back down in her chair, leaning against Hunter, "If I fall asleep will you leave me here?"

"No I'll carry you to bed"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait I am very busy with school, I am a senior and am trying to get my life together for college with applications and scholarships and what not. Thank you for the comments and thank you for reading, yes I know it's kinda like a story with Shield as siblings and I like that story but I wanted the four horsewomen to have a story, there are barely any with them in it and I just love them so much so why not write about them. If you all have any suggestions of future story lines and love interests for once the girls grow up and how their interactions with one another should be just leave me a review, more reviews makes me** **write** **more and gives me more inspiration so yeah...do that. Anyway thanks for reading, review, comment, like, favorite, all that good stuff and enjoy.**

Chapter 4:

After a long 12 hours including the long wait for their connector flight Stephanie and her daughter had finally landed in Dublin, Ireland. The two walked through the airport holding hands as Stephanie guided them to the baggage claim where they waited for both of their things. Bayley had slept a lot of the way but when she was awake she would quietly look out the window or color new pictures. There happened to be another little boy on the plane who she made friends with that sat with his mother in the seats beside them. Stephanie had eventually switched seats with her daughter so the girl could talk with the boy and even color or play tic-tac-toe with him.

"Mommy look, there's our bags right there" Bayley said tugging slightly on her mother's arm

"I see, very good eye baby girl. When they come to our side we can get them and then head to the car rental place"

Bayley nodded and stood patiently until the bags came around and she grabbed her smaller pink luggage that was similar to her mother's. Once they were good the two headed through the maze of the airport before getting to the rental place. They didn't have to wait long and the people were very welcoming and polite, they even gave Bayley a lollipop and complied when she asked for a second one for her sister. After about thirty minutes the two were squared away in their car and Stephanie decided to get them some food before heading over to the hospital. On the car ride Bayley was full of energy and wanted to call Hunter and her sisters to see what they were up to.

"Hello?" Stephanie said as she heard the phone being picked up

"Hey babe, I'm guessing you guys made it there safely"

"Yes we-

"Hi daddy" Bayley said loudly cutting off Stephanie's response

"Hey babygirl, how are you?" Hunter chuckled through the phone causing Stephanie to smile at their interaction

"I'm good, I drew Becky lots of pictures and I made a new friend on the plane too"

"That's good Bayley, are you excited to see Becky?" Hunter's voiced said with obvious amusement at their youngest daughter's happy voice

"Yeah, I can't wait to show her my drawings and I got her lollipop too."

"Well that was very kind of you"

"Yeah we are going to eat first and then we are heading to the hospital, it's pretty early here, it's noon over here" Stephanie said cutting the two short, knowing that if she let this continue any further she would never get the chance to talk to her husband and honestly that was all she wanted to do right now. Her nerves were eating away at her empty stomach and she needed some reassurance that this meeting wouldn't go up in flames.

"Noon...it's like seven in the morning over here"

"Oh my god did I wake you babe?" Stephanie said concerned as she just remembered the five hour time difference, "I'm sorry I completely forgot about the time difference"

"It's okay Steph, I was already up I thought I might go ahead and start making breakfast, the girls slept for a long time so I'm sure they'll be up soon" Hunter said and a few pots clattering could be heard on his side of the line

"Okay well I'll let you go for now, I'll call you again later when we get some more information on Rebecca's condition"

"Okay, love you girls"

"Love you" Stephanie and Bayley said before ending the call.

Once the call was finished the two sat in silence before Bayley began to look out at the different buildings they passed. Every few minutes she would shout out a random place or interesting looking person to which Stephanie just smiled and continued on until they finally found a local diner to sit down and eat in. The place was called Eddie Rocket's City Diner and looked like an old school diner from the 60's with a jukebox and bright red and silver colors everywhere. This

"Hello, what can I get you two lovely ladies to eat?" An older lady with grey hair and bright red glasses asked as she came up to the table with her note pad ready

"Can i please have a milkshake?"

"It's too early for a milkshake Bayley, why don't you look at some actually food." Stephanie said before scanning the kids menu for the young girl, "Look they have a chicken slider meal...you can have that and some juice"

The small girl pouted but agreed with her mother, although still wanting a milkshake Bayley knew that if she just agreed they could hurry and go see Becky. She wasn't nervous at all, she was just excited. The girl had gone through meeting sisters before, she was the original child and had to accepted when Charlotte and Sasha were adopted into the family, so this wasn't new to her. Unlike Sasha and even Charlotte who Bayley knew was having serious doubts about another member in the family, Bayley welcomed the idea of a new sister. She wanted her family to be as big as possible, then maybe she would finally get someone to actually play with her. Charlotte did sometimes but was mostly much too busy for her and Sasha would just straight up refuse, but Bayley was hoping that the third time's the charm.

"Bayley…" Stephanie had already finished ordering for both of them and she noticed her youngest one was seemingly lost in thought, "What are you thinking about babygirl?"

"Becky"

Stephanie paused before continuing the conversation, searching for the different ways this conversation could be going, "What about her….are you nervous to meet her?"

"No, I've done this before" Bayley laughed causing her mother to smile, "I just hope she likes me"

"Oh I sure she will"

"Sasha didn't like me when we first met….I don't know if she does now either?"

"She loves you Bayley, we all do and Rebecca won't be any different. You two are very much alike, and I'm sure you'll notice it once you two meet"

Bayley nodded and sat there for a minute pondering this idea before drinks and food was brought to their table. The young girl smiled, just now realizing that she was actually starving and glad they stopped before seeing Becky. Stephanie on the other hand sat quietly watching her daughter eat while she pushed her salad around. She wasn't exactly hungry, she was really just stalling. She was still having doubts about how Rebecca would fit into the family and how everyone would respond to having her around. Stephanie knew that everything would be fine in the long run but when Sasha first moved in with the family things hit an awkward patch and she didn't want to go through that again.

"Aren't you hungry mommy?" This snapped Stephanie out of her thoughts but only for a second. She began eating slowly to satisfy her daughter but her mind was still on her other girls and how they would handle the new addition, "Why did you get a salad, they're gross"

"Well I happen to like salads" Stephanie said causing Bayley to give her a face and stick her tongue out, "Why did you get chicken sliders?"

"Because I couldn't have a milkshake" Bayley pouted, sliding down in her seat with her arms crossed as she looked at the two sliders left on her plate

The two smiled at each other before continuing to eat in silence, Stephanie lost in thought while Bayley munched away on her sliders, swinging her feet and just barely hitting her mother under the table. Once the two were done Stephanie took her time paying and leaving, trying to stall as her nerves built up in the back of her stomach causing her to feel like she was going to puke up the half of her salad that she actually managed to eat. While Bayley was more than eager to go and she her new sister and practically dragged her mother to the car.

"Come on mommy, I want to go see Becky now" She whined she and Stephanie finally reached their car after what seemed like thirty minutes of slow walking to Bayley.

Stephanie paused holding the keys in her shaky hands, her hand hovering over the unlock button, but never managing to press it. Her nerves had no spread to her whole body and she couldn't move an inch. Her body tensed and her hands shook as she was now fully lost in her thoughts and could see nothing but black and reruns of everything that could possibly go wrong with meeting Rebecca. What if she hated her now? What if she forgot who she was completely? What if she fought with Bayley? What if she couldn't come home with them soon? What if she doesn't even make it out of the hospital? What if the damage is too serious?

Bayley stared up at her mother curiously before grabbing her hand and pulling on it, this cause Stephanie to gasp and shake herself from her temporary paralyzed state. She bent down to one knee so she was face to face with her youngest and gulped as she realized how her daughter could now see how vulnerable she was. Stephanie was her mother, she held herself to a high standard and made sure none of her children ever saw any faults in the mask that she wore at all times. She couldn't let them see her be weak, they needed to see her be strong, she had to be strong. Her children had been through more in their young years than she ever had in her life and they were strong, how dare she be weak, especially when they needed her.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Bayley reached for her mother's face and grabbed it softly, wiping the tears that Stephanie didn't realize were streaming down her face

"I-I….I can't…"

"Are you scared?" Stephanie didn't answer, she shut her eyes tightly and gasped trying to catch her breath, "I was scared...when I met Charlotte, when I met Sasha...even when I met you and daddy"

Stephanie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Bayley who still held a small smile before she continued talking allowing Stephanie to calm herself.

"It's okay to be scared, daddy said so….what are you scared of?"

"What….what if I fail?" Stephanie said quietly, "What if I can't do this and can't handle all four of you girls, and someone tries to take you all away from me?"

"Grandpa says he doesn't like to fail either, he hates it….but he said he's not afraid to do it." Bayley laughed not at all bothered by her mother's breakdown, actually finding comfort in the fact that her mother was in fact human and could cry unlike Sasha's jokes that their mother was a robot, bounty hunter, "It's okay to cry and be scared, because we all do it. Sasha said she's seen daddy cry and i've even seen Charlotte cry too. Crying is good, being afraid is good too..but only when you know how to get rid of that"

"How?"

"Face it"

"Am I a good mother?" Bayley took a moment causing Stephanie to think the worse before she stated, "Don't lie to me okay….ju-just tell me honestly"

"No"

"-" Stephanie felt the tears well up in her eyes as her heart clench at the simple word that seemed to crush her instantly.

"You're a great mother...because you're mine, because you're the mother that took us in and loved us, and you're doing the same to Becky, so she'll love you too."

The two sat in silence for a minute before Stephanie laughed and smiled at her youngest, wiping her tears as she began to thank her daughter. She had never realized how mature her youngest could be, even at such a young age, but she was very thankful for it.

"When did you get so smart?" Stephanie unlocked the car and looked at her daughter.

"Don't know...just am" Bayley smiled and hugged her mother before rushing to her side of the car and sliding into her seat as her mother did the same.

"Of course you are" Stephanie began to drive and after a while she looked over at her daughter and said, "Thank you..for helping me back there and fo-for not lying to me"

"I would never lie to you"

 **Back At The House**

Once Hunter finished talking with Stephanie he placed his phone in his back pocket and started getting pans out to cook breakfast. He was happy that his wife and youngest had made it safely and he wanted to talk to them longer but they had things to do and so did he. He paced around the kitchen for a minute looking through the pantry and fridge to see what he could cook. After a while he finally decided on going full out and making a big breakfast like Stephanie normally would. He had never been the one to cook breakfast as Stephanie always liked to wake up with the sun and busy herself with tasks like cooking and cleaning. While Hunter would usually sleep until he had to go into his office, but being the CEO of his own business meant he could mostly control whenever he went to work. Though that didn't stop him from being in the office nearly every day and working many late nights to get things done. Though when it came to the house Stephanie usually took care of everything, so this experience was going to be a little different.

Hunter began to get together stuff for breakfast including; pans, eggs, bacon, toast and pancake mix. Once that was all done he started to work his magic, it wasn't like he had never cooked before, he used to cook for Bayley and Stephanie all the time when they first adopted the little one. It had just been a while, that's all. After a good twenty minutes the food was pretty much done and he had all the plates set up on the island for the girls to eat.

"Is breakfast ready?"

Hunter turned to the door to see Sasha standing there eagerly bouncing on her toes with Charlotte not far behind. The younger of the two wore a long black shirt with cartoon characters on it and a pair of pink shorts while Charlotte wore a grayish white shirt that had a couple paint stains on it from a long time ago and a pair of sweatpants. He smiled at them before ushering them to come sit and eat, which Sasha agreed to happily as she skipped to her seat at the island while Charlotte walked around the kitchen looking over what had been made. Hunter knew how picky his oldest was along with her need for everything to be perfect but that didn't erase the smile he held in pride of his own accomplishment. He bet Stephanie would be proud of him for making breakfast instead of just taking the girls out somewhere to avoid the hassle.

"Charlotte what would you like?" Hunter asked his oldest as she had yet to gather a plate while Sasha had already piled a stack of pancakes high on her plate with eggs and bacon on the side, "I can make you something else if you don't want any of this"

The girl immediately shook her head and gave a tight lipped smile that hid the grimace that was dying to show itself. "No dad it's fine really i'll take this" Charlotte turned quickly so her back was to her family and gave a look of disgust as she placed a couple strips of bacon and some eggs on her plate before taking a seat next to Sasha.

Hunter looked over at his oldest slightly puzzled before shaking the thought away. He still had to get ready for the day, he had planned on surprising the girls with movies and snacks and a trip to the park before it got too late and he didn't want to disappoint. He quickly excused himself from the table and went to his room to go and get dressed.

"Are you actually going to eat this?" Sasha asked once Hunter left the room as she stared at her older sister in disbelief, "I've never seen you eat anything dad's cooked"

"Did you see his face...he looked so proud, I couldn't say no"

"So you're lying?"

"I'm not lying...it's not like he asked me if I liked it and I said yes….I just accepted his attempt in cooking."

"It's not that bad" Sasha said barely swallowing the pile of pancakes in her mouth before shoveling more in, "I like it"

"You like everything...you'll eat anything and quite frankly it's disgusting" Charlotte grabbed a cup of orange juice and took a sip before looking to her younger sister, "And chew your food before putting more in"

Sasha rolled her eyes and made a loud noise as she held her mouth open to show her sister her mouth full of food causing Charlotte to lean away. The younger of the two laughed as she swallowed her food and stuck her tongue out at Charlotte.

"Gosh you're gross"

"Gosh you're gross" Sasha copied in a high pitched voice causing Charlotte to roll her eyes at her.

The two sat quietly and ate what their father had worked hard on cooking, well Sasha did while Charlotte picked slowly at the eggs but not before long before she gave up on eating it and just gave it to Sasha. She instead grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that sat on the counter by the stove and drank her juice. Once the two were done Charlotte took their dishes and placed them in the sink for later and helped Sasha out of her seat as Hunter came walking back in with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay guys, I have a big day planned for us, we're gonna go to the park or maybe an arcade and we can go out for lunch and come back and watch movies later"

Sasha and Charlotte stared at each other, confused by their father's giddiness as he seemed to bounce around the kitchen as he cleaned up the mess of breakfast. They had never seen their father so excited about spending time with them before and Charlotte could tell her was trying to impress them.

"We don't have to go out dad, we can just chill here" Charlotte said causing Hunter to pause with a small frown

Sasha elbowed her sister slightly stopping her from speaking any further before she said, "Speak for yourself, the park sounds awesome"

This cause their father to smile again and his childish side beamed through is tough exterior, Sasha and him seemingly feeding off of each other's energy, "Good, the park it is then, go on get dressed we'll leave at noon"

Sasha ran out of the kitchen, practically skipping down the halls while Charlotte looked at the clock to see it was only 8:30 and they had plenty of time. Knowing that Sasha had yet to learn how to tell time, she knew her sister would be ready to go immediately thinking it was time to go soon,when they had hours before 12. The older girl went to follow her sister but was stopped as Hunter asked her a quick question.

"How was breakfast...and be honest did you like it?"

Charlotte grimaced slightly at the thought of breakfast but hid it quickly as she watched her father smile proudly at the left over bacon and eggs, "Yeah it was good dad, you're doing great"

Hunter nodded at this, taking in his oldest words, "Thank you, I know your mother is usually the one who does this kind of stuff….a-and I don't know how long she's going to be gone, but I'm trying to make the best of this situation. It won't be for long I promise, just until.."

"I know until they can find out about Rebecca"

"I just I'm really trying here and these little things they mean a lot to me"

"I know dad, breakfast was good, Sasha clearly thought so as well" Charlotte said rolling her eyes at the thought of Sasha's disgusting display at breakfast

"Thanks….for not lying to me. I really need this."

"I would never lie to you"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yadda Yadda, yeah yeah I'm sorry about not posting in so long, this chapter is probably crap, read, review, comment, like, share, post, whatever you do on this thing. Anyway enjoy...oh and give me ideas of love interest and tell me if you want a little time jump or not. Thanks**

Chapter 5: At the Hospital with Stephanie and Bayley

"Hi i'm here to see Rebecca Lynch, my name is Stephanie Helmsley" Stephanie said to the receptionist behind the desk who was a nice blond lady with a pair of glasses and bright red lipstick.

"Oh little Rebecca, she is such a doll, really chipper for a girl in her situation" The lady said as she began typing into her computer, tilting her glasses ever so slightly as she paused to read"

"what do you mean situation?" Stephanie asked as her heart began to pick up

"Being in the hospital of course, but she is very lovely young lady. Can i ask your relation?"

"I...I um…"

"Stephanie!" Came a voice from the hall causing both Stephanie and her daughter to turn and see a tall woman walking towards them, dressed in a black and white pantsuit and heels about three inches high, "You're finally here. How was the flight? Did you eat breakfast yet, oh it doesn't matter we'll get you something to eat. Oh, I haven't told Rebecca you were coming yet, I thought it could be a cute little surprise. Where's Hunter?"

Finally pausing to look around the woman who was talking a mile a second finally spotted Bayley who was cowering slightly behind her mother at the loud women who towards over her and her mother, "Who is this little thing?"

"This is Bayley, my youngest, she is taking Hunter's place while he stays back and watches the other two" Stephanie reached behind her and pulled Bayley into her slightly causing the girl to hug her mother's leg and lean against her to look up at this women, "Babygirl this is ms. Sable, she's the social worker who is helping me adopt Rebecca, she travels around a lot and works all over the world helping children find homes."

"Hi Bayley" Sable said politely as she bent slightly down and reached her hand out for the young girl to shake

Bayley looked at the hand then up at her mother before she took Sable's hand and shook it with a small smile.

"Oh back to you Stephanie you are actually here right on time, Rebecca's is scheduled for surgery today and I was able to get it pushed back as safe as possible in order to give you enough time to get here and see her first" Sable said happily as she turned her focus back to the younger woman.

"Surgery? What kind of surgery?"

"I don't know all the details just yet but her doctor is in there with her now. She is just back this way, the last room to the left, I'll show you to her" With that Stephanie and Bayley followed this tall blond down towards the room, Bayley walking closely into her mother as she looked around at the signs and pictures along the halls.

Once they reached the door of the room the two adults looked in to see two doctors and a nurse standing around before they stopped while Bayley ignored them and walked right in bouncing on her toes. Stephanie went to hold her back but Sable waved it off and laughed before ushering her inside as well.

It was a double room made to hold two patients and their families with a long, green curtain separating the bed like a wall but only Rebecca was in it. There were two chairs sitting on the side of the bed and a small TV was hanging on the wall playing some show with the sound off. Rebecca was sitting up in the bed closest to the door, there were three tubes were sticking out of her, one in each of her arms and one protruding out of the side of her chest and an oxygen mask was placed on her face. She had what looked like an eye patch over her left eye from what Stephanie figured was from the damage to her eye socket and a nurse was changing her IV but stopped as Bayley walked up beside the hospital bed and began talking to Rebecca.

"Hi Becky...can I call you Becky, I can't really pronounce Reb-Rebec...your name, but my name is Bayley, I'm your new sister. Well one of them, there's also Sasha and Charlotte but you'll meet them when we get back. I'm so excited!" Bayley began talking quickly, slightly frightening both the nurse and Rebecca who instantly went to take off her oxygen mask but was stopped by the nurse.

"You can't take that off yet Rebecca, you have to have it on for an hour before you can take it off again, you know that" The nurse said, removing the orange haired girl's hands from the mask only to cause the girl to motion in shock to Bayley, "Yes I see you have a visitor, a young one at that...hi sweetie how are you?"

"Good"

"Mrs. Brown, Rebecca, this is Bayley...as she said, and this is Stephanie" Sable said causing Rebecca's eyes to widen at Stephanie before she went once again to remove her mask, but was stopped, "She's the woman who is adopting our little firecracker here"

They stood in silence for a moment Stephanie's eyes locking with the orange haired girl and all of Stephanie's nerves disappeared. She could sense the young girl's recognition of her and she felt pure joy at the thought that Rebecca would remember her. She didn't seem angry with her or at all mad that it had taken so long for this woman to adopt her or even call her again. No, she seemed happy to see her at all and Stephanie calmed at this.

"Hi Rebecca" She received a small wave in response, "You remember me right?"

Rebecca nodded and clenched her hands around the blanket that laid over her as she fidgeted nervously.

"Do you remember the promise I made you?" Rebecca nodded and turned away from Stephanie and looked towards the curtains instead, making Stephanie a little nervous, "Well I told you I was going to do everything in my power to adopt you...and well I have"

Rebecca's eyes snapped quickly over to Stephanie and Bayley bounced happily looking between her mother and her new big sister, "You're our new sister!"

This caused the adults to laugh a little at the young girl before Stephanie finally found her voice and began to speak.

"Yes, I just have to sign a couple more papers today and then as soon as the doctors release you, you can come home with us" Stephanie said with a smile as she watched Rebecca's eyes light up and it looked like she was laughing under her oxygen mask.

"Isn't that exciting Rebecca?" Sable said before turning to Stephanie, "I actually have those paper, we can go get them signed and get you guys squared away. Then I'll introduce you to the doctors so you can find out what's going on"

"Oh I'll go get the doctor for you" Nurse Brown said before giving a look towards Rebecca and saying, "you only have about five minutes left with your oxygen mask on, so once the timer goes off you can take it off alright" Rebecca nodded and looked back to Stephanie

Stephanie nodded reluctantly to what Sable had offered as she remembered that they were still in the hospital and she had no real idea of what was going on with her newest daughter and she didn't even know if the doctors would let her come home with them. The whole idea of coming was to get information and hopefully bring the girl back but it was never guaranteed. Still Stephanie took a step forward and grabbed Rebecca's hand, giving it a little squeeze before she followed Sable out of the room leaving Bayley and Rebecca to themselves.

"So I drew you a bunch of pictures, well I drew most of them but Charlotte helped me with some" Bayley all but shouted at the girl barely able to contain her excitement as she hopped up on the bed beside her new sister and began rooting through her bag for some of the pictures she drew. Once she found them she splayed them out on the bed for the older girl to see, "Charlotte helped me draw this one, it's our house and daddy and all of us...see that's you...well your hair is a little brighter than in the picture….my orange crayon broke...sorry"

Rebecca didn't respond, with the mask still over her face she just smiled and looked over all the pictures. She had no idea how this girl had yet to ask about any of her injuries or point out how silly her eyepatch looked but she went on ignoring it. Rebecca pointed to the blond stick figure in the picture she was talking about with a raised eyebrow.

"That one is Charlotte, she's really nice to me, she's just like mommy though, she's all adulty….but other than that she's cool" Rebecca nodded at this before moving to the taller brown haired girl with pink streaks in her hair, " That one is Sasha, she doesn't actually have pink hair but she keeps saying she wants to dye it. She's okay, she can be really mean because she never lets me play with her and Charlotte. You're going to let me play with you once you come back with us right...we can play a game now even"

Rebecca's eyes scanned over this little girl who she guesses is her younger sister now, the girl seems….crazy. Well maybe crazy wasn't the right word for her energy, but Rebecca couldn't describe it she had never been around someone like Bayley. She had grown up in a poor family that abandoned her and left her on the streets of Dublin to fend for herself when she was about three. She grew up fighting in order to stay alive but eventually when she was five , a police officer caught her trying to steal a piece of bread and turned her over to social services.

She had been in the system ever since and had only met Stephanie and Hunter she believed was her husband's name, when she was six and again when she was seven. The last of the two visits between them lasted the longest and was the happiest moment of Rebecca's life, especially when Stephanie promised to adopt the girl.

"Well I actually didn't bring any games but I have some extra crayons and paper, we can draw….do you like to draw?" Rebecca shrugged but nodded shortly after causing Bayley's smile to nearly double in size, if that was possible, "Here you go"

The two sat in silence and drew their respective pictures, both taking time to look at each other's work before continuing to draw theirs. After a few minutes a timer began to beep causing both girls to jump a little before a different nurse came in and turned it off. She moved towards Rebecca and smiled sweetly at Bayley as she reached over to help take Rebecca's oxygen mask off.

"There you go Rebecca, you're all done. Ms. Sable said that she and your mother will be back in a couple minutes" The nurse said and Rebecca couldn't help but smile at the word mother when it can out, "Do you need anything else...either of you?"

"No thanks" They both said causing the nurse to nod and exit the room

"Thank you Bayley" Came a thick Irish accent causing Bayley to look up at her older sister with a confused look.

"For what?"

"For the drawings, it's pretty boring in here" Rebecca and Bayley both took a moment to look around the room before she started again, "Stephanie told me about you, all of you...not a lot but…"

Bayley nodded as the orange haired girl trailed off causing them both to laugh for a bit before it drifted off into comfortable silence. This didn't last long before Bayley jumped up with excitement as she finished her drawing, "See I'm getting really good at these...um how do you saw it..Lep..Lephra.."

"Did you draw a Leprechaun?" Bayley nodded with excitement, "Why?"

Bayley stopped bouncing on the bed and looked at her sister confused, "What do you mean...because you guys have Lepre..these things.. here right? Charlotte said they were Irish and you're Irish"

"Yeah but I've never seen a Leprechaun here before...I don't think they're real" Becky said without thinking and went to say more but stopped as she looked over at Bayley to see her with tears welling up in her eyes and a look of shock on her face, "Wait I mean...I don't actually..I-I…"

"There's no such thing as leprechauns?"

"No there-there is I just…." Becky paused for a second before she quickly thought, "Can I tell you a secret"

"A secret?"

"Yeah….uh Leprechauns do exist, but it's a secret...so you can't tell anyone...okay?"

Bayley's eyes widened and her tears dried as she smiled and nodded wildly at Becky. She went to hug her but stopped as she remembered the tubes that stuck out the other side of her chest. Becky smiled just as a tall man with brownish-red hair came bouncing in with a clipboard in hand and Stephanie and Ms. Sable trailing behind him.

"Hello Rebecca, how are you feeling?" The man asked as he walked up to the side of the hospital bed

"I'm fine can I go home with them today?" Becky asked eagerly as she motioned toward Bayley and her new mother.

"well that depends on how today goes. You still have a surgery to do" The doctor flopped through the papers that were stuck to the clipboard in his hand.

Becky sat up quickly trying to argue but only a groan of pain came out of her mouth as she moved to violently.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked with concern as she moved closer to the young girl while Sable ushered the girl to lay back down.

"I'm fine...my chest hurts a little bit...but I don't know" She responded in a small voice as she looked over at her new mother still taking in the fact that Stephanie had actually kept her word and was adopting her.

"Yes well part of your rib was broken so some chest pain is normal but we are going to take some more x-rays here in a minute and then we'll send you off to surgery"

"I don't really need surgery do I ?" Rebbeca questioned as she tried to sit up, again, too quickly, almost knocking Bayley off the bed

"Might, most of the time broken ribs heal on their own but from your constant chest pains it could be more serious, but we'll see" He said with the nod of his head, "And how does your eye feel?"

Rebecca's shrugged and reached up to touch her eyepatch, "Fine I guess"

"Well your eye socket is damaged" He turned to Sable and Stephanie tl explain more, "She has a orbital rim fracture, a zygomatic fracture to be exact it involves the lower edge of the eye rim, which is part of the cheekbone. The swelling should go away in about a week and the fracture is small so she shouldn't need any surgery on that, but we'll just check when we check her ribs as well"

"So she has to wear that eyepatch for a while though?" Stephanie asked as she looked to she Bayley staring at it in fascination

The doctor smiled at her before turning to Stephanie, " Yes when her eye will be very sensitive to light and it will hurt to look in certain directions so it's for the best that she does."

Stephanie nodded at this before the doctor continued, "I've already talked with you and I heard that Ms. Sable has given you all the papers to adopt our firecracker. So once we get through all of this we'll be releasing Rebecca into your care"

Stephanie nodded at this with a smile and a small sigh of relief at the thought of the young girl coming back with her soon. She wanted to hurry and get her back so she and her girls could just lie on the couch and cuddle.

"Oooo this is so exciting" Sable said with a small squeal causing everyone to laugh and the room's tension to slowly fade

"Yes very...now Rebecca we'll be taking you go get your X-rays done and we'll have you back as soon as possible" The doctor said in a confident voice as two male nurses came into the room to help wheel the girl's bed out of the room.

"Don't worry Rebecca's we'll be right here when you get back" Stephanie said giving a small smile just as the young child was rolled past her and out of the room.

"well I will leave you two to talk...if you need anything give me a call and I come right over" Sable said with a laugh before exiting out of the room behind the doctor and nurses leaving just Bayley and her mother.

"Can we call daddy and tell him we saw Becky?" Bayley asked as she watched her mother stand paralyzed, for the second time today, in the same spot staring at where Rebecca had been wheeled by.

"..." she got no response so the girl walked up to her mom and tugged hard on her hand before calling her name once more, this time getting the woman's attention, "What did you say baby girl?"

"I said that we should call daddy now"

"Right yeah let's do that"

 **A/N: It was crap right? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is pretty short but i wanted to get it out as soon as possible, next chapter will flash forward a little so stay tuned to see if Becky can come home with them or not and as always read comment and review. Honestly the reviews are really sweet and really helpful, the more I get the faster I want to write these so thanks. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 6:

* **Back at the house** *

"Is it noon yet?" Sasha asked for what seemed to Charlotte like the twentieth time today.

"No Sash, it's only 10 we still have two hours, go watch TV or something and stop asking" charlotte groaned from the dining room where she was working on her homework. The girl was only in third grade but she had the IQ of someone much higher. Hunter and Stephanie were both called into the office more than once about the girl making her classmates feel stupid with her smart remarks and her constant overachieving attitude. She was even offered to skip a grade but refused every time simply without reason, despite Stephanie's insistence.

"Well how am I supposed to know that, I don't know how to read the clock, and I don't know when noon is" Sasha shouted as she came and stood in the arch that connected the living and dining room

"You're supposed to learn it in the second grade, just look at the clock in the kitchen, once you see twelve, zero, zero then it's time to go" Charlotte said never even looking up at her sister who she now felt was staring over her shoulder at her work, "What?"

"Why are you doing work on a Sunday?"

Charlotte groaned in annoyance, being the oldest meant she not only had more responsibility but also more work. Her teachers continually piled on work after work as retribution for her smart mouth and even though it was easy Charlotte didn't appreciate how much it was.

"Because I didn't have time to do it yesterday with mom leaving and we have school tomorrow so you should do your homework too"

"I already did all of mine"

"Yeah right" Charlotte continued to work as she finished her science pages and moved on to math when Sasha spoke again with a confused look on her face.

"How come you know all this stuff?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know all this stuff and I heard mom and dad talking about how you could skip ahead to the big kid's class if you wanted to"

"Yeah so...I'm smart...I just know stuff"

Sasha paused for a second thinking before she asked, "What kind of stuff?"

"A whole bunch of stuff" She responded while rolling her eyes at her sister's pestering before she turned the page of her math problems and continued on

"Like…." Sasha whined as she leaned over into Charlotte's face so she was blocking her field of vision

"Like telling time, which you can't do, now get out of my face" Charlotte complained before pushing Sasha's face away from her.

Sasha groaned at this before she plopped down in the chair beside Charlotte but hopped back up when she heard her dad's phone ring. The young girl raced into the kitchen where she saw the phone laying on the Island from breakfast. Once she saw that it was her mom calling for a facetime she answered right away happy to see her mom's face.

"Hey Bab-"

"Mommy!" Sasha nearly yelled into the phone cutting off her mother

"Is that mom?" charlotte asked getting up quickly from the dining room and rushing to her sister to peer at the phone

"Hello girls, where's your fa-?" Came the blurry figure that the girls knew was their mother

"Are you at the hospital?" the young girl asked bouncing on her toes, shaking the phone trying to see around her mother, only causing her older sister to become annoyed.

"Yes but we-"

"Did you see Rebecca?"

"Yes she-"

"Is she coming home with you?"

"Yes but she-"

"Is-"

"Stop cutting her off Sasha, she can't answer your questions if you don't let her talk" Charlotte said elbowing her sister in the side causing the girl to groan and shove her sister back, leading to a pushing match between the two.

"Girls, both of you stop right now"

"But she.." Sasha stopped short of her words as she saw the dead serious look on her mother's face, "Sorry mommy"

"Charlotte?" Stephanie egged on once she saw that her oldest daughter was not looking at the phone and was not going to apologize without some help

"Yeah...sorry" Charlotte said with a lack of enthusiasm that caused her mother to roll her eyes

"Now where is your father?"

"Right here, I didn't even hear the phone ring" Hunter said as he bounded into the room behind the girls, taking the phone into his hands and lifting it so all three of them were in the picture, "Girls why don't you two go ahead and get ready for our big day and we can leave a little earlier than planned"

Sasha nodded eagerly before saying bye to her mother and rushing out of the kitchen and to her room with Charlotte doing the same and following behind slowly. Hunter gave a tight lipped smile at the two as they left and thought on how perfect he wanted to make their time with him. He never got to spend more than a couple of hours with the girls because he was always busy with work or something else and now that he has the day off he wanted to enjoy it with the girls.

"What big day?" Bayley asked practically snatching the phone from her mother so only she was in the frame of the phone, "I wanna have a big day too, are you guys going to the park?"

"Yes but don't worry babygirl once you and Becky get back we'll all go to the park together and have a family day. How does that sound?"

"Promise?"

"Promise now can I speak with your mother…..alone?" there was no response but hunter knew that she agreed as he finally saw his beautiful wife in the screen, "hello beautiful"

"Ugh, really? I know I look like crap, i'm stressed out. With all this news about our daughter and her in x-rays and all the papers for her adoption. Then with you and the girls back home, It's all a little much. I wish you were here, I wish all of you were here so I wouldn't be alone with all this. Sitting around waiting for something to happen, it's awful, it gives me such a gut wrenching feeling in the pit of my stomach and i'm starting to get those nervous sweat under my breast that I used to get when we were in high school." Stephanie ranted as she ran her hands down her face with a groan but stopped to look at the phone in confusion as she heard her husband chuckle, "Is my mental breakdown funny to you?"

"No ma'am...but you're going into full momma bear mode and that is the first time you called her our daughter" Hunter said with a huge smile on her face but it grew small as he noticed that his wife didn't smile back and just looked him dead in the eye, "Okay...sorry, tell me what's going on, what did the doctor say?"

Stephanie retold the whole story from when they arrived, obviously leaving out the part of her emotional breakdown in the parking lot where her six year old child had to console her. She told him how rebecca has to wear an eyepatch because of the damage to her eye and how she has to have and oxygen mask on for a certain amount of time. She also mentioned how Rebecca was currently in X-rays and how those results would determine how long she would have to stay in the hospital and during this, not once did Hunter interrupt even though he noticed his wife start to hyperventilate as tears welled up in her eyes while retelling the story. Once she finished the two sat in silence neither allowing themselves to speak as the tension of the situation just sifted through the air and it wasn't until her heard a pair of footsteps running down the stairs, well one pair running and the other practically stomping behind them- did they break their silence.

"I don't how I can do this...there's so much that could go wrong, there's so much that could happen with her." Stephanie said

"Okay...say she does need surgery-"

"Don't say that"

"I'm just saying if" Hunter said quickly, "If she does need surgery then you're going to be right there with her."

"But who knows how long that will be...Hunter our flight back is made for Friday...that's less than a week-"

"only one day less"

"Hunter I'm not joking around" Stephanie said sternly, "Ribs take up to six months to heal properly...who knows how long if she undergoes surgery. We can't stay here for six months. Not with the girl's school and my job"

"Then you won't, the doctors there are doing their job and they are keeping her well protected. You'll come back and we can call her every night and make sure she's okay."

"I don't want to leave her...I want to be there for her, no I have to be. I have to be here and I have to be able to hold my daughter's hand and bring her home safe and sound….but I can't….I-I can't." Stephanie said as she gasped out the last part of her sentence with tears openly streaming down her face

"Steph.." he got no response so he tried again, "Stephanie listen to me"

"I'll talk to you later" came a short reply but Hunter's shout stopped her

" NO...do not hang up on me" Hunter paused before continuing, "Babe look...I know that you're scared, and you're worried about _our_ daughter but she's a fighter and she'll be fine. I know how you get when you get too worked up, you did the same with Charlotte and with Sasha, but you have to realize that this time is different. I'm here for you fully you can't put this all on you..so don't- don't shut me out...I'm your partner and your husband and I love you more than life itself. I will always be here, standing by your side, supporting you and loving you even when you don't want it. Just please...the kids need you, I need you to be strong and let me in." Hunter ended quietly, practically pleading with his wife as he remembered how Stephanie shut him out for nearly two months when she was dealing with the custody battle over Charlotte.

Stephanie had adopted the habit of taking control of every situation she was thrown into and putting everything on her back. She liked to deal with things on her own and you could say she wasn't a team player. Hunter had noticed it when they met in high school over a science project where she took full control but he thought she had gotten it under control until they dealt with a long and terribly drawn out custody battle for Charlotte.

"I know that" She snapped, her voice getting quiet as well, "i know...I always have to be strong, I know what these kids have gone through, I see with my own eyes what Rebecca has been through. You don't have to tell me to be strong, I'm always the one who's strong..you get to swoop in and be the hero while I have to go and…."

"Babe I'm not trying to say that you're not being strong I'm just trying to…"

"I have to go Hunter...i'll call you later" Stephanie said quickly as she wiped her eyes clean

"Yeah but I-I…..I love-" Hunter stopped as he realized that Stephanie had ended the call before he could finish.

"Dad we're ready now" came Charlotte's voice from the living room causing Hunter to jump up from his spot in the kitchen to them

As soon as he saw them he smiled, Sasha was very a black T-shirt that said Boss on it in bedazzled jewels and a pair of jeans and black light up sneakers. While Charlotte wore a white and red striped shirt and jeans with red sneakers.

"okay go grab your jackets and I'll put my shoes on so we can go" Hunter said and took off to get his shoes from his office as he heard one pair of feet run upstairs while another was coming closer towards him.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Charlotte?" Hunter responded not looking up at the girl as he continued to put his shoes on.

"Is everything okay?"

There was a pause, a small one, but it was enough for Charlotte to know whatever her father was going to tell her next was a lie.

"of course princess, everything is fine." Hunter said just as he finished with his shoes and coat and Sasha came running back in, "You all set Sasha?"

"yes Daddy" Sasha said excitedly as she struggled with the zipper of her jacket only to swat Charlotte's hand away when she reached over to help, " I got it"

After a few minutes of Charlotte and her father watching the young girl struggle with the zipper Hunter reached down and zipped the jacket for her, only to cause her to pout, "Alright let's head out"

 **At The Hospital**

After the X-rays the doctors said that Rebecca had floating segments of her ribs, known as a flail chest, in her body that were easily seen on x-ray and she need to undergo surgery to remove the pieces seeing as some of them run the risk of puncturing vital organs. They are currently prepping the girl for surgery and she will be put under immediately. Sable said it was best for her and Bayley to wait in Rebecca's hospital room as they waited for them to finish and bring her back. So there to the two of them sat for what felt like days when it was only a couple of hours before Stephanie decided that a change of scenery would help her steadily declining mood. So the two of them headed out for a bit to look around and get their stuff settled in to the hotel that Hunter had booked that was only five minutes down the road from the hospital.

"Mommy. Mommy look, look how big this bed is…" Bayley's voiced called out causing Stephanie to snap out of her stupor and come see her daughter

"Bayley stop jumping on the bed babygirl, the people under us can probably hear you and I don't want you to get hurt." Stephanie reprimanded before mumbling under her breath, "I don't need another daughter in the hospital"

Bayley stopped bouncing, landing straight on her butt in front of where her mother had stopped walking, "Are you still worried about Becky?"

Stephanie sighed and looked down at her little girl with a frown. Bayley had already seen her break down once before and that was more than enough times than Stephanie liked. She didn't need to take off her superwoman mask again, even if the little girl already knew the answer, she wanted to be strong and protect her. Protect everyone, even if she was slightly faltering.

"Not anymore Bay...the doctors are with her and everyone there is taking good care of her" Stephanie said strongly, forcing a smile

"Okay" the younger girl said seemingly satisfied, "Can we get something to eat?"

"Baby girl you just ate a little while ago" Stephanie laughed as she went back to the bathroom where she was brush her hair before Bayley had called her

"That was a snack" the young girl pouted as she marched after her mother, "I want a milkshake"

"That's not food and I said-"

"You said it's too early..well it's later now so can I have a milkshake?"Stephanie looked down at her youngest whose smile was now from ear to ear before sighing, "We'll see Bay, we don't even know where around here sells milkshakes"

"The restaurant we went to for lunch does I say it on the menu" She yelled proudly hopping up and down as she tugged on her mother's jeans, "We can go there"

"Bayley that was way back before we got to the hospital, it's probably about 30 minutes away"

"Ok" the young girl said with a straight face on and gave a shrug having no conception of how time worked

"That means it's pretty far" Stephanie put down the brush and reached down to pick up her daughter and place her on the sink counter so they were looking almost eye to eye, "it will take a long time to get there"

"Oh….well we have um...time to kill" Bayley said once again proud of herself as she remembered the saying her mother had used in the airport

"But you can't kill time remember" Stephanie said laughing at the pout she received, "Fine ok...put that pout away and we will head over there to get a milkshake before going back to the hospital"

With that Stephanie placed a kiss on top of Bayley's head and helped her down from the counter to go put her shoes on before she did the same. She quickly scanned over the one king size bed to see where she left her keys before she moved over to the suitcases that lay on the floor, once not seeing them there either she moved on once again. After a few minutes she finally found her keys wallet and phone all laying on the floor on the opposite side over the bed and as she flipped over the phone she saw three messages from Hunter and one from Sable. She quickly opened Sable's message and saw that she had been told that Rebecca would be in surgery for another two hours. She nodded at this information before moving to Hunter's text, pausing a slight second before she clicked on his name to see the first message being, "I'm sorry I upset you" followed by, "I love you" and the last being a picture of Sasha and Charlotte playing together on the swings.

"Mommy are you ready?"

"Yes baby girl just give me a second" Stephanie covered her smile with her hand as a silent tear rolled down her face at his text and especially at the picture. She hadn't meant to cut Hunter off on their phone call, well she did but not because she didn't love him or that she was upset with him. Stephanie loved hunter more than any other man in the world, including her father, and she never wanted to hurt him, she just...felt a responsibility towards her family to take care of them and she didn't need Hunter's help and she especially didn't need the extra pressure he unintentionally put on her.

"I love you too" she texted back quickly before shoving her phone into her pocket and grabbing her stuff.

As she turned to Bayley she say that the young girl had her hair down, pushed back by a pink and blue headband and she was standing eagerly at the hotel door fidgeting with the straps of her backpack. Stephanie laughed at her daughter's impatience which was similar to her own. Only Charlotte and Hunter has my patience in the house at all and Sasha's temper and short fuse was worse than Stephanie's.

"Are you ready now mommy" Bayley whined, "I really want my milkshake"

"Yeah baby girl I'm ready we can go now" With that Bayley jumped up and down in her spot before opening the door and heading out with her mother right behind her.

Stephanie paused as she felt her phone vibrate, she pulled it out of her pocket and say a simple text from Hunter.

" I believe in you..always 3"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 ***At the Hospital* -Four days later**

Rebecca and Bayley sat facing each other on the older girl's hospital bed laughing and talking as Stephanie watched the two from outside the room. She was practically bouncing on her toes as she anxiously waited news on if she would be able to take Rebecca home soon. After the successful surgery in removing the fragments a couple days ago Rebecca had been put through extensive recovery treatments in order to boost the healing process of her ribs. While the girl's eye was starting to recover as well, even though she now wore dark shades over her eyes instead of the eye patch after saying that it was merely the bright hospital lights that hurt and gave her a migraine. Overall the girl was healing very well, Stephanie could see it and all of the doctors and nurses agreed but that didn't stop the bundle of nerves that welled up in her chest as she waited for the final go ahead to bring her newest addition home. Today was the last day before the dreaded flight home and all she needed was the final sign off from the head doctor Channing to put Rebecca on the flight with them. Hunter had already purchased three tickets for the flight back when he first planned this whole thing so Stephanie knew that she needed to bring her girls home.

She sat watching her two girls play together for almost an hour as she waited in the hall not wanting to interrupt their fun. While she on the other hand watched as nurses and doctors passed by the room time and time again with still no news on Rebecca's release and she was beginning to lose her already short patience.

"Mommy can me and Becky have something to drink?" Bayley called causing Stephanie to move from her 'post' and come into the room

"Of course babygirl I'll go get you two some water from the cafeteria" Stephanie said with a smile only to get a noise in response as Baylet began to complain.

"I don't want water"

"Well that's exactly why I didn't ask you what you wanted"

"But water is nasty can I get a juice please" She said in a high pitched whine as she gave her best puppy dog face.

"Your puppy dog face only works on your father and you need water, it's better for you anyway, you too Rebecca"

Rebecca looked up from the bed hesitantly and nodded her head-a little too quickly- not wanting to upset her new mother, "A water is fine thank you"

With a nod Stephanie exited the room leaving the two young girls to themselves, "i'm so excited for you to come home with us, i'm sure the others can't wait either"

She was met with no response as Rebecca looked out the window and nervously played the edge of the hospital banket. She didn't admit it to Bayley or Stephanie but she was having mild anxiety about going home with her new family. She had even thought about telling the doctor that she wasn't doing better in order to get them to let her stay for a couple more days. She could say that her ribs were hurting again or that her eye was like...on fire or something, anything that would let them keep her for a while. But she knew she couldn't do that, not to the only woman who would take her in. Not when she was closer to having herself a new family than any of the other kids in the orphanage had ever gotten. She knew that if she stalled or did anything to ruin her chances she would be insulting al of the kids around the world that prayed night and day for someone, anyone to adopt them and give them the family they always wanted. She was that kid for years, and she had almost given up hope in finding a family before she met Hunter and Stephanie.

"Are you excited about coming home with us?"

"Oh yeah I uh...I uh can't wait, but honestly can I tell ya something?" Rebecca paused for a second to watch as Bayley nodded back and leaned closer to her to listen, "I'm kind of nervous..I mean I've never been to the United States before and I haven't met….uh Sasha and ..Charlotte right?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter we were all new at once when mommy and daddy took us in, but we all got to know each other and got used to being in a new family"

Rebecca thought on this for a while before nodding and taking a deep breath, she knew she shouldn't worry too much. She had been put in many different homes and had to meet new people all of the time. It didn't end well in most situations but this was different, she knew that and Bayley was living proof of it. She had talked back to Stephanie and didn't get smacked or hit, that was something Rebecca wasn't used to, but it was evidence that Stephanie was different.

"Becky...did you hear me"

"Uh no, sorry what did ya say?"

"...I asked if you had any friends here that you wanted to say goodbye to before we leave?"

"Oh...uh..no I uh" She paused and gave a sad chuckle before continuing, "no I don't have any friends. Kids were kind of ruthless to me in that place, I was only friends with one boy but he got adopted a year or two ago"

"What was his name?"

Before Rebecca could answer Stephanie came back in with two water bottles, Ms. Sable and Doctor Channing by her side. The doctor was hold a clipboard and flipping through the pages before he loudly called out, "How's our resident firecracker doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks"Rebecca said smally as she turned to face the approaching doctor.

"Well I can see that...you know most children that just had surgery aren't usually sitting up in bed this soon. Well at least not for a couple of weeks, but I agree with your doctor, you are healing rather quickly."

"So does that mean I'll be able to take her home tomorrow?" Stephanie asked with her arms crossed over her chest

"Well I just want to do a check on her ribs and breathing and then see how that orbital bone is doing and if everything is good to go then she will be able all yours and just in time for your flight tomorrow" He said causing everyone in the room to smile, "Nurse Jackie can you please take Rebecca here to the X-ray room to get a scan on her eye and ribs"

"Of course Doctor Channing, Rebecca you can follow me" With that Rebecca and the doctor followed the nurse out the room leaving Stephanie, Bayley andSable in the room

"See you can breathe now Steph, once this check up is done, you'll be back home your newest girl before you know it" Sable said happily causing Stephanie to smile

"Yeah I just want this whole thing to be done with"

"And it will be soon, don't worry" Sable reassured with a gentle squeeze on Stephanie's shoulders before she excused herself and left, leaving Stephanie and her daughter to wait.

It was nearly 3 by the time everything was all settled and rebecca was released in Stephanie's care. The nurse wrapped the young girl's ribs and she was given medication to help her with any pain or discomfort she felt. She was also given an inhaler and a ventilator to help her with her breathing as the doctor suggested in order to combat her possible asthma that might occur as a result of the injury. But other than that she was good to go, she was placed in a hospital issued, black shirt that was too large for her body and a pair of baggy sweatpants which Stephanie rolled up for the girl twice.

"All righty.. Are you two ready to go?" Stephanie said to the girls who were shoving their many drawings that they had done into Bayley's backpack.

"Yes mommy" Bayley said happily before grabbing Rebecca's hand and pulling her out of the room and to their mother, "Are we going back to the hotel now?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to the store and get Rebecca some stuff and then grab a bite to eat"

"Good I want a PB and J sandwich" Bayley smiled, however Rebecca looked confused

"A what?"

This caused Stephanie and Bayley to both stop and look at the red head, "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Why would ya eat that?"

"You guys don't eat peanut butter with your jelly on your sandwiches?"

"Um...jelly? Like a Jelly cup?" Rebecca asked confused only causing their mother to laugh as she walked both girls out of the hospital and towards the car.

"No like strawberry jelly, that you put on sandwiches"

"Oh...you mean jam, we eat jam samiches, or ham or cheese samiches"

"Oh I like grilled cheese" Bayley said as they reached the car and Stephanie helped the two into their seats

"Grilled? No just a regular cheese samich. Bread, cheese, bread"

"Why would you eat that?"

"It would be me lunch"

"Everyone is different Bayley, once we get back home you can introduce Rebecca to all this stuff she missed out on" Stephanie said from the front seat and went on to say something else but stopped and laughed as she saw Rebecca's grossed out facial expression in the rear view mirror.

 ***Back at the house***

"Crap" Hunter grunted as he swiped away the alarm on his phone to see that it read 8:30. He had exactly thirty minutes to get both of the girls up and to Creekside elementary school where both attended. If Stephanie was here all of the girls would have already been up, dressed, eaten breakfast and caught the bus which Hunter heard pulling passed their house as soon as he thought of it. He sighed and quickly pushed himself out of bed and ran out of his room and down the hall turning on all of the lights and loudly shouting for Charlotte and Sasha to get up.

"Okay if I can run downstairs and poor out cereal and then get their backpacks together i can hopeful get them up and moving fast enough so they can just grab everything and go" Hunter said to himself as he ran down the steps and into the kitchen. He began grabbing bowls and the boxes of cereal from on top of the refrigerator and poured them. Once he finished with the cereal he rushed into the dinning room to look for the girls bags, but upon five minutes of not finding them he began to grow frustrated. He knew he should have made them put their stuff out the night before.

He let out a loud groan as he gave up and ran up the stairs to see both of the girl's room doors still closed. Now he was furious. He rushed into Charlotte's room first and began shouting for the girl to wake only to see that the room is empty. Her bed was made and it looked as if she hadn't even been in her room for a while. He then went across the hall to Sasha's room which he had rearranged to be suitable for Rebecca and Sasha to share yesterday, it too was empty.

"What the hell?" Hunter scratched his head and slowly began walking down the steps and as he reached the bottom he looked at the door to see a sticky note on it.

"Gone to the bus, didn't want to wake you" The note read in Charlotte's neat handwriting

He laughed at his foolishness but it quickly died down as he realized that his daughter had done his job, he was supposed to take over for Stephanie as he had done the days before. He had managed to get the girl's to school for the past two days while Stephanie was away, take it they girls where both late for both of those days but at least they were there. He knew he should have been stricter last night. He let Sasha convince him to let the girls stay up to watch movies well into the night. Charlotte as well had protested against it saying that they had school in the morning and that Stephanie would never let them do such a thing. He in turn made the bold statement that he was not Stephanie seeing as how he was way cooler than her and proved so by providing the girls with tons of junk food and a Disney movie marathon.

And yet he doesn't understand how the girls got up and got ready without him. Well then again he does and Charlotte is an exact replica of Stephanie even if they aren't biologically related. She was keen on time and precision just like his wife so no in reality it does not come as a surprise that Charlotte managed to get herself and even Sasha up and ready in time to catch the bus.

Hunter pulled himself together for a moment and headed into the kitchen where there were two bowls of cereal- now soggy- sitting on the island alone. Hunter reached in his pocket and grabbed his phone to see a missed call from Stephanie, he took a seat at the island and pulled one of the cereal bowls towards him and began to eat it as he called his wife back.

"Hey babe" Hunter said as he heard Stephanie pick up on the other end

"Hello Hunter...you aren't just waking up are you? Charlotte and Sasha should already be at school, I already have two kids here missing school I don't need two there as well"

"No I got everything under control…..wait two….you got Rebecca?" Hunter nearly shouted causing Stephanie to wince on the other end

"Hold on...hang up and we'll facetime so you can see for yourself" Hunter not needing to be told twice hung up the call and quickly began facetiming, bouncing in his seat as he waited for Stephanie to pick up, "I didn't expect you to do that so quickly"

"What can i say, I'm excited" He responded with a mouth full of cereal

"Hey...is that my cereal?" Bayley said coming into the frame with her mother, "Those are my Lucky charms!"

Hunter looked curiously down at the bowl and then across from him to see the box of Lucky Charms which was now empty, "Sorry babygirl"

"No fair" the young girl pouted

"Don't worry babygirl, I'm sure you can get some from here...it is Ireland after all" Stephanie said patting the girl on the head to smooth out the tangles that the girl had somehow acquired.

"What are Lucky Charms?" A voice came from the background causing Hunter to peer around on the screen as if he was actually there.

"You know the cereal?" Bayley said, "With the Leprechaun on the front?"

Rebecca shrugged somewhere off screen, "Oh. I've seen it once in the store around Christmas time, ….we don't have many Leprechaun stuff here and if we do it's expensive"

"But...but..-"

"Sorry Bay…"

"It's alright Rebecca, and Bayley, I'm sure daddy will go to the store and get some more before we come back tomorrow" Stephanie said sharply obviously hinting at Hunter to do just that, "Now come over here Rebecca, let Hunter take a look at you"

Hunter took a small gulp as there was a small pause before bright red hair filled his camera screen causing Hunter to smile. The girl took Bayley's spot in the screen and hunter could now see that they were sitting on a hotel bed as his youngest daughter moved behind them so she was hanging around Stephanie's shoulders. The girl looked skinny than when he had seen her nearly a year before and he say the hesitance on her face.

"Nice shades kiddo" Hunter said causing the girl to smile and grab the frame of the dark glasses she wore over her eyes.

"The sun still hurts her eye so I gave her a pair of my shades" Stephanie said looking over lovingly at her newest child

"Well we definitely need to get you come cooler looking shades...I think I got some goggles in the garage"

"No" Stephanie said before Rebecca could respond, "Those flashy things, she'll look like a metal welder"

"I think they look cool...I used to have them back when we dated in High school"

"Yes I remember, why do you think they're hidden in the garage now?" Stephanie said causing Hunter to give a shocked look in the camera making both Rebecca and Bayley laugh

"Rude" Hunter looked to Rebecca and smiled, "I'll find them for you"

"Thank you"

"No problem kiddo, how are you feeling other than your eye?"

Rebecca paused for a second before she shook her head no, "No I feel fine"

"Well I'm glad, I can't wait for you to get here...I got the place all set up and Sasha's room has been completely redone for you two to share, I'm just waiting on the mattress to come today"

Rebecca frowned, "Oh no...I- ya didn't have to do that...I'm fine sleeping on the couch, or even the floor, I just...I don't wanna inconvenience you guys"

Hunter and Stephanie both looked a little shocked at this, neither expecting the young girl's verbal word vomit as Sasha would call it. Upon not responding Rebecca immediately thought she had done something wrong and went to retreat from her seat on the bed. Hunter regained his composure first as he furiously shook his head.

"Rebecca wait...you are not an inconvenience. We want you to live with us...to be a part of our family and you are...and with that comes certain things. Food and a bed, unconditional love from both me and Stephanie, a family of people that care about you, a group of sisters that will fight with you and for you no matter what and always a place for you to call home. You never will be an inconvenience. You got that?" Hunter said sincerely causing both Stephanie and Bayley to wrap Rebecca in their arms.

"Well said" Stephanie mouthed to him, "Like it or not you are stuck with us"

"Thanks...I never had people who cared about me before. Everyone was very mean to me, they would make fun of my weight and call me names. My mum she uh..she never cared about me much, she would kick me and my brother out-"

"Wait..you have a brother" Hunter asked

"Had...he died….my dad shot him and me mum when I was four, he was gonna shoot me too but I got away. I had been on my own until I was six and I was put into the system, but people didn't like me…." Rebecca paused and kept her head down.

Stephanie noticed that the young child was stuck on her words and didn't want to push the girl any further, "Rebecca you don't have to tell us anymore...things are gonna be different from here on out, just you wait."

After that the call carried out normally with Hunter talking to the girls about school and things that they would do once the returned. Seeing as how by the time they got there it would be about 2 in the afternoon and Hunter had to work so it would only be those three in the house for a couple of hours until Charlotte and Sasha got home from school and Hunter got home from work. After they talked for about an hour they finished all of their conversations and said goodbye before Hunter ended the call as he heard the doorbell ring.

 **A/N Next chapter will follow Sasha and Charlotte in school and Becky will finally be introduced to them so comment and review so I can get that one cranked out. And who do you guys think Becky's friend is that got adopted, though it's pretty obvious.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so I actually did a lot of research for this chapter and the story in general as the school used in this is a real school and these are real teachers in San Diego-where the story takes place- but i don't go there or even live there so. I just looked this stuff up, anyway this chapter is very focused on Sasha and Charlotte and I know I said I was gonna introduce Becky in this one but it got pushed back a chapter cause of how I cut it off. So I guess you'll just have to read and see what happens.**

 **Chapter 8**

 ***At School***

Sasha and Charlotte had made it to Creekside elementary school on time, thanks to Charlotte and had even impressed the secretary Mrs. Nakutin, who had made a sly comment about how she had never seen them this early for anything before. Sasha in turned rolled her eyes and went to say something but Charlotte just ignored it and pulled her younger sister to the playground where the other kids went for school started. It was pretty warm out so Charlotte was sure that all the older kids would have taken the swings and Sasha hated the older kids, so she made sure that the two of them sat together at the table on the opposite side of the playground. It was a round picnic table under a tree beside five colored chairs in the shade.

"Ugh..Charlotte, why do we have to sit all the way over here" Sasha whined as she sat across from her big sister, "All the cool stuff is over there"

"We only have five minutes left anyway, just sit here and be quiet. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah, I told you already on the bus I did all my stuff in class"

Charlotte knew this was a lie, her younger sister hated homework and was only in first grade so she knew that they barely did their homework in class together, she had been in the same class last year and she had to do homework with their mother at home. However, she ignored it and pulled out a lunch box from her backpack and handed it to Sasha, "Here I managed to get this together before we left"

"What is it?"

"It's a bomb, what do you think it is..I made us lunch while dad was still asleep" Charlotte said sarcastically causing Sasha to roll her eyes.

Sasha inspected it and smiled as she saw some of her favorites and the two of them sat in silence watching the other kids play, at least for a couple of minutes until Charlotte saw two of the meaner fourth grade girls heading their way. A dark skinned girl with her long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing a dark purple t-shirt and black jeans, and beside her was a taller Samoan girl with flowing, wavy black hair a leather jacket, jeans and combat boots.

"Well, well, well, what did mommy and daddy pack us for lunch today?" The smaller of the two girls said

"Leave us alone Naomi, it's too early for this" Charlotte said causing Naomi and the taller girl to laugh before they snatched away Sasha's lunch box, "Give that back"

Charlotte stood up from the table and came closer to the two but the Samoan girl stood in front of Naomi, towering over Charlotte with her arms crossed as her friend began searching through the lunch box. Sasha stood up as well and Charlotte could see the young girl clenching and unclenching her fist beside her. These two girls in particular- Naomi and Tamina-hated them, Sasha didn't know why but Charlotte figured it was because the girls were bored and had nobody else to pick on but the adopted girls. They would constantly harash all of them, especially Sasha because of the younger girls temper.

"Well, looks like you got all the goodies today" Naomi said pulling out some chips and snacks and putting them into her jacket pocket, "And what about you blonde, you got a lunch for us too?"

"No"

Naomi rolled her eyes and gave a look to the other girl who pushed past them and grabbed Charlotte's backpack from the table before coming back to stand beside the smaller girl. Naomi flung Sasha's now empty lunch box and reached for Charlotte's bag and smiled as she pulled out a blue colored lunch box.

"Oh look..we found one, now I don't want to think that you were holding out on us were you?"

Charlotte didn't answer but Sasha now was fuming with anger, "Give that back"

"Oh look the little one speaks, I didn't even know she knew how to yet, isn't that cute Tamina" Naomi said to her friend before turning back to Sasha, "What else are they teaching you in your baby classes ABC's?"

Sasha growled and ran forward trying to shove the girl but only ended up bouncing of the bigger girl who was three if not four times the small seven year old's size. Tamina laughed and knock the smaller girl down on her butt before Naomi began going through the lunchbox.

"What is this crap.." Naomi pulled out a plain ham sandwich, a banana and a juice, each time she picked one up she would fling it up into the tree, "What mommy doesn't love you anymore, she didn't want to pack you anything good. Where's the brownies that yall had yesterday..now those were good"

With that the Samoan nodded in agreement and laughed before the bell for school rang causing everyone to begin to head inside. Naomi stepped from around her friend and stepped up to Charlotte- even though she had to look up at the girl- and began to suck her teeth, "Next time, you better have something good for me and my girl like your sister there, before I get Tamina here to do some serious damage"

"I'm not scared of you pipsqueak" Charlotte said and went to say more before Tamina stepped up beside Naomi and looked down at her

"You may not be scared of her, but you better be scared of me" She said before giving Charlotte a hard shove, knocking her to the ground and tossing the lunchbox at her and leaving.

Sasha went to run after them but Charlotte called out for her to let it go as she pulled herself from the ground and began to pull all of the food from the tree and put them back. Once she was finished she brushed off the leaves from the box and turned to hand it to Sasha.

"Here"

"I don't want it" Sasha mumbled as she grabbed her backpack and began to walk off across campus where the building to her class was.

"Sasha, take it" Charlotte called after her as she got her stuff and followed after her younger sister.

"Leave me alone" Sasha said as Charlotte finally caught up with her once in front of the first grade building, "I don't want your stupid lunch"

"Look, Sash. Those girls are bullies, and they suck. I know that you wanna go and fight them but that won't change anything...and if either of us get in trouble while mom isn't here she's gonna be pissed and think that dad cant take care of is on his own"

"Well he can't...that's why you got us ready for school. Besides mom would understand that I just wanna shut those butt heads up" Sasha said finishing the sentences by punching her fist into her hand.

"Yeah or you'll get in trouble with the principle and mom'll just beat your butt. Now take this and go to class"

"I don't want it, if those girls are just going to keep taking my lunch and my stuff then why have it at all. They do this everyday Charlotte, and I'm sick of it. Keep your lunch" with that Sasha walked away down the first grade decorated hall while Charlotte stood there for a minute before she left and went to the building next door for one for her second grade classes.

At around 10:45 Charlotte knew the first graders had morning recess, while she was still in her morning classes and the fourth graders were in the gym. She had a gut feeling that Sasha was going to try and sneak into their gym class and "teach those girls a lesson", which would only end badly for her. She didn't want anything to happen to her little sister, she was the oldest after all and her mother had basically put her in charge knowing her father's slight incompetence when it came to handling things. And no matter how much the older girl wanted to punch Tamina and Naomi square in the jaw, she knew she couldn't, and she knew that she couldn't let her little sister do it either.

The grades were split up in different buildings, the preschool and kindergarten kids we at the front connected to the cafeteria, and main offices, then it went in a circle with the first graders in the building diagonal from it and the second graders beside them and so forth and so forth, but the fourth graders building was connected to the gym which was right in front of the playground, giving Sasha easy access to those girls. Especially with a teacher like Mrs. Friedman who was a newer teacher and had yet figured out how to handle or keep track of her kids, Sasha was bound to sneak off easily.

"Ms. Thomas can I go to the bathroom?" a girl asked from across the room taking Charlotte's attention away from the window she had been staring out of

"I believe you can, but only if you find a buddy to go with you" Her teacher, who was a tall, pale skinned woman with short dark brown hair cut in a bob responded as she walked around the room looking at each of her student's work.

The girl looked around the room to see who she could pick but before she could say anything Charlotte stood up and quickly volunteered herself to go with the girl who's name she didn't even know. The girl reluctantly agreed and the two grabbed the ruler labelled hall pass and headed down the hall in silence.

"Why did YOU come with me?" The girl asked but Charlotte ignored her as she scanned the halls for any patrolling teachers or hall monitors, "You don't even know my name do you?"

No I don't and I don't care, Charlotte thought but didn't dare say it as she needed who this girl was to let her sneak off and check on Sasha really quickly, "I know your name...do you know mine?"

The girl rolled her eyes and easily responded, "Charlotte. Everyone knows your name"

This took the taller girl by surprise and caused her to look at her bathroom buddy. She was a skinny girl, shorter than herself but much taller than her sisters, she had tanned skin and long black hair held back by a headband. She was pretty sure she had seen her around before, or at least she thought it was her. She might have a twin, Charlotte wasn't sure and she surely didn't care. The two walked again in silence as the possible twin had forgotten the fact that Charlotte had never said the girl's name.

Once they reached the bathroom down the hall the girl's were stopped by a voice calling out to them from back where they had come from, "Bree.."

Charlotte turned to see a girl who looked similar to Bree she was guessing was her name and then Charlotte knew that she was right and the girl did have a twin. They both wore a red shirt with sparkles spelling out matching words and white jeans with red light up shoes. While Bree wore a black headband, the other twin was wearing her long hair back in a ponytail. The two engaged in a long hug and began to babble on to each other and Charlotte say this as her window of opportunity. She debated on telling the girls that she would be right back in case they left her and went back to class but she figured it was best to just move quickly. So with that she ran off and headed to the playground where her sister was supposed to be.

After a minute of intense running Charlotte came up to the playground across the school, she quickly scanned the playground and after a few minutes of not finding her sister she groaned and turned to make a dash to the gym but stopped when she spotted her sister in her bright pink shirt sitting at the table under the tree that they had been sitting at before school started. She went to go up to her but decided against it as she could slightly make out the girl talking to herself. Not in an anger way but in a sort of lost way, like she was upset. Charlotte continued to walk a little closer but not enough to where her sister could notice her, and as she got closer she could hear Sasha was crying as she talked to herself. Her voice shook with every word and she sniffled every now and then.

"God stop being such a baby" Charlotte heard her say, "Nobody likes a baby, not momma, not Stephanie, Hunter...Charlotte isn't a baby...and neit-neither is Bayley….well at least not always. The new kid probably isn't a baby either…"

Charlotte didn't know what Sasha was talking about but she continued to listen for a little longer, "Nobody likes a runt...thats what momma used to say...nobody likes a worthless…"

She trailed off as she started sobbing again and Charlotte felt her heart break for her younger sister, and she wanted to comfort her but she knew if she came to her while she was vulnerable like she is now, Sasha would push her away. So Charlotte looked back at her building then to her sister and shook her head before running back to where she had left the twins.

As the days went on Charlotte couldn't get her crying sister out of her mind and she was constantly worried about her. The school bell rang to signal the end of the day and Charlotte was kind of dreading it, she didn't want to face Sasha. Not after what she had heard, she had never knew that her sister considered herself worthless, and all of those times when she called Sasha a baby,she never knew she took it to hard.

"Charlotte sweetie the bell rang...you're going to miss your bus, or is one of your parents coming?" Ms. Thomas asked causing Charlotte to look up at her from her spot on the carpet

"I- uh I don't know" Charlotte answered honestly, "My mom is in Ireland right now, and I don't know if my dad is coming or not?"

"Well does he usually pick you up when your mother doesn't"

Charlotte nodded and pushed herself up from her spot, making her way over to the cubbies to get her stuff as Ms. Thomas followed closely by, "yes...I gotta go find my sister now"

"Wait, Charlotte. Why is your mother in Ireland?" Charlotte paused as she pushed her arms through the straps of her blue and white striped bag. She knew that her teacher was really just being nosy and it was none of her business where her mother was, but Charlotte also knew that all of the teachers kept close eyes on her and her family. She knew very well that if they found anything wrong with their family they could report it social services. that's what they did to her real dad. They began to notice the bruises on her arms and how tired she was, and they noticed how her dad never came to pick her up from school anymore. It didn't take long for them to get social services involved though that did nothing but get her in more trouble at home. Who in the world would believe that Ric Flair the famous politician would ever lay a hand on his youngest daughter.

Well eventually they did when she woke up in a hospital with cops pulling her screaming father out of the room as he cursed her name. He had screamed that he would killer her like he did the others, he swore that he would finish the job and get rid of her fo good. She remembered that he finally said before he was dragged out that she couldn't escape him because he was the Ric Flair and deep down she knew that he was right.

It took a couple of hours before she got the full story from the woman who her father had married after her mother. Ric had killed her older sister and her younger brother and was going to do the same to her before the police got there and he ran, only to show back up at the hospital to finish what he had started.

"I really have to go, see you tomorrow Ms. Thomas" with that charlotte ran out the room and began walking out and over to the first grader building where she saw Sasha sitting on the steps with her arms crossed.

"There you are, I've been waiting here since the bell rang"

"It rang like two minutes ago...come on we're gonna take the bus" Charlotte said, grabbing Sasha's hand and pulling her to the front of the school where the Buses were

"Why can't dad come get us like he did yesterday?"

"I don't see his car so we are just gonna take the bus" Charlotte guided Sasha to their bus which was in the last slot and they took their seats together in the front behind the driver.

"How was your day?" Charlotte asked as the bus turned out of the school bus lot.

Sasha looked at her older sister confused from the window seat and then shrugged, "Fine...why?"

It was Charlotte's turn to shrug, she hadn't known why she had asked but she just wanted to see if Sasha was going to tell her about what she had seen during recess. Deep down she knew that she wasn't going to but Charlotte still wanted to be sure. She knew how guarded her little sister was and she respected that, simply because she was the same way before when she was first adopted by Hunter and Stephanie, but that didn't stop her from trying to get Sasha to open up to her.

Charlotte knew that even though they argued the most, she was Sasha's favorite to hang out with and secretly she liked that. She had been very close with her older sister and she saw a lot of her in Sasha and a lot of her little brother in Bayley. Thinking about it Charlotte figured that was why she was so protective of them.

Charlotte let the thoughts go and let them sit the rest of the ride in comfortable silence. It wasn't a far drive to get to their house from the school but with all of the other stops, the girls got home at almost 4:00. Once they got off at their stop the two walked down the street to their house in silence until Sasha got an idea and began walking slightly faster than her sister.

It wasn't long before Charlotte took notice and she too sped up, causing Sasha to start speed walking until ultimately the girls were having a full on race down the street to their house. Charlotte ended up catching up to her younger sister but slowed down slightly in order to let Sasha gain a lead without her knowing.

"Ha! I made it here first" Sasha said placing her hand on the door knob, "You're getting slow in your old age"

Once inside Sasha instantly noticed a large mattress laying on the ground in front of the door and began to eagerly jump up and down on it.

"yeah you got me, you must be getting faster" Charlotte said smiling as she closed the door- her brother used to like to win races too, "And who says 'in your old age'?"

"I've heard dad say that to mom before" she said as she grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels Charlotte stood beside the Tv watching.

Charlotte ignored what Sasha said and began to look around the house, it was just like they had left it this morning, well except for the mattress which Sasha was still standing on as age leaned over the back of the couch.

"Why are you standing on that thing?"

Sasha looked down at the mattress then up and Charlotte and stared at her as she began to bounce on it again, "Cause I can"

"well stop before you fall off it"

Sasha said nothing but stared intensely at she jumped harder on the mattress with her tongue stuck out at her. Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen where she found a soggy bowl of cereal and an empty box of Lucky Charms.

"Dad?" she called out only to get no response, so she walked back into the living room and called again, " Dad...we're home"

Upon getting no response Sasha slowly stopped jumping and look at her sister as she continued to call out, "Dad?"

"You don't think he's still asleep do you?" Sasha asked

Charlotte shook her head, " Nobody sleeps for that long, unless they're in a coma or dead"

The two looked at each other in silence for a minute before Sasha took off upstairs with Charlotte right behind her to go find their father.

 **A/N: left ya'll with a little cliffhanger there, but I mean Hunter is fine...maybe I don't know yet. Until next time, review, follow and favorite. see ya.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey guys long time no write, sorry about that. Anyway the Helmsley family is in a little bit of chaos right now, so read and find out why.**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Sasha and Charlotte had searched the whole house for around 30 minutes before they figured that Hunter wasn't there. Though, they had no idea where he would go to since he said he was working from home all week. He barely left the house and said last night that he would pick them up from school before he put them to sleep, but when Charlotte woke up to find their father passed out in bed, she decided to take matters into her own hand. She doesn't want to say that she didn't trust her father, but he just wasn't always responsible and all he had to do was get them to and from school and yet when she tried to wake him up that morning he wouldn't even budge.

"Maybe he did come to the school to pick us up and now he's wandering around lost at school" Sasha said

"I didn't see his car at school, besides, that was like an hour ago. I'm sure he would've noticed we weren't there and came back by now." Charlotte looked over at the mattress, " Maybe he went to get a new mattress"

Sasha nodded and sat down on the couch to keep watching the cartoons she had put on before while Charlotte inspected the mattress. There was nothing wrong with it, actually, it looked brand new. Well besides Sasha small shoe prints on one side.

"Or maybe he got kidnapped by aliens" Sasha said as she leaned over the back of the couch looking at her sister, "Like in those movies he always watches when we go to sleep"

"How would you know about those if we were asleep?" Charlotte question causing Sasha to stop in her tracks and slide down into her seat on the couch so she wasn't looking Charlotte in the eyes.

"I'm just guessing"

"Yeah...yeah, I got it. Yes babe I went to the store and…" Sasha and Charlotte's eyes looked from each other to the door where they heard their father come in.

Hunter pushed open the door, dressed in a tight fitted black shirt and jeans, with his phone pressed on his shoulder by his ear as he carried a small twin mattress in his arms. He had stopped talking once he got into the house and saw his oldest staring back at him.

"Crap." Hunter groaned and looked at the time on his watch before he quickly ended his call with, "Babe I'll call you back."

After he hung up Charlotte stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked up at him. Giving him the same look Stephanie always did when she was mad and she was furious, not just because her father failed to pick them up from school but because he had scared the crap out of them. For God's sake they thought he was upstairs dead.

"You guys are out of school" Hunter said slowly in almost as if it was a question only to receive a nod by both his daughters.

"For almost an hour now" Charlotte replied, glaring at her father

"I'm so sorry guys I was out all morning. The delivery guy came to the door and they dropped off this mattress but its too big so I ended up on hold with their customer service for hours before I just went to the store to get it." Hunter stumbled as he tried to explain himself to his daughters, "I had to make sure that everything was right and I...time just got away from me. I'm sorry I didn't pick you guys up from school I just.."

"I don't care that you didn't get us, we took the bus, but you scared us" Charlotte said punching her father in the stomach as she let out her anger, "We didn't know where you were"

The punches didn't hurt Hunter being that she was so small but the impact behind the punches and the words his oldest were saying made him visibly upset. He put down the mattress and apologized before hugging Charlotte, "I'm sorry..time got away from me, I'm trying here...I really am princess, I just got a lot of stuff on my mind with your mother being gone, I have a lot of responsibilities around here and I'm not used to doing it all yet."

"It's your job to be responsible." Charlotte shouted, "You're our father. You have to look out for us, you have to be here when we need you. I asked you if this was too much to handle and you changed the subject."

"Charlotte I-"

"No you aren't mom, you aren't...responsible. You think you can handle this by yourself but you can't."

There was a silence before Hunter spoke up, "No I'm not your mother, but I'm trying, for both of you. Charlotte I know that I may not always act like your mother and I joke around with you guys alot but that doesn't mean that i'm not a responsible parent."

"When is mom coming back?" Charlotte asked in near tears not wanting to talk to their father anymore. She hadn't known what had really brought on these feelings but she just couldn't stand the fact that her father was so irresponsible. Charlotte didn't want anyone to have any kind of leverage over her adopted family. If social security though that Stephanie and Hunter were unfit parents then her family would be torn apart like before and they couldn't let anyone try to rip them apart for any reason. They had to be perfect, she knew that Stephanie was pretty much the image of perfection while Hunter tended to fall short.

"Char, I'm just…"

"I want mom, when is she coming back"

Hunter sighed as the girl had fully pushed him away and held herself as she silently cried, "Your mother, Bayley and Rebecca are coming tomorrow and.."

"She's coming home tomorrow?" Sasha said, referring to rebecca, as she quickly stood up on the couch, "No...I don't want her here. I don't want a new sister...I already told you I don't want to share"

Hunter turned to Sasha, shocked at her sudden outburst, he hadn't known that him going to get a mattress would leave his two oldest in such distress. They hadn't acted like this since they when the girls were first adopted, they were very clingy and angry and neither him nor Stephanie would be able to leave them alone for even a few minutes. Now he had a house full of two angry girls and no Stephanie to help calm them down.

"Sasha, Rebecca is coming to live and stay with us, she is now a part of this family. She will not be sharing anything of your toys, you two are only sharing a room, that is what i was getting the mattress for."

"No..I don't want to share anything...I don't want to share my toys, I don't want to share my room, and I don't want to share you guys. You guys are my family, mine and I don't want to share with another person"

"Sasha! Do you really feel that way?" Sasha nodded with her arms crossed and a pout placed firmly on her face, "Sweetie you know that your mother and I give children opportunities to have a real, loving family. I know this is a sensitive topic for you girls but we are giving Rebecca the same opportunities that we have given you all. A loving home and family, someone to care for you, and a place where you can be yourselves, and that is offered to all of our children. Rebecca is one of us now..she is a part of this family whether you like it or not and you will learn to accept her as all have you done for each other. But Sasha, saying that you don't want to share us and your home is like robbing this girl of a chance at happiness, and I know that you don't want to do that."

"No...I just..I don't want anything to change, I don't like sharing my things and what if she's annoying?" Sasha asked seriously causing hunter to smile a little at her last words but covered it with a cough, "We've never met her before, this is like stranger danger or something"

"That's not how it works Sasha...stranger danger is for like adults that you don't know...not this" Charlotte said wiping her eyes clear of tears as she seemed to have calmed herself down.

"Well she is a stranger to us and I don't want to share with a stranger"

Hunter sighed, usually Charlotte would step in and get Sasha to see why she was wrong and why the girls should be more accepting of their new sister. However, in the current situation Hunter knew that she wa in no mood to be the grown up in the family and he needed to take charge of things.

"Sasha how do you think the others felt when you joined our family? They were very nervous about you staying with us as well, but they decided to give you a chance and now look, you all are one big happy family...that's about to get bigger. It's not fair fo you to judge Rebecca and not want her to have a family like you do"

"I want her to have a family just not mine"

"Just shut up already, she is coming tomorrow and she's staying. So deal with it" Charlotte shouted at her younger sister, fully fed up with her constant complaining

"You can't say that...mom says it's a bad word"

"Mom's not here and we didn't want you either when they adopted you" Charlotte said walking around the couch so she was staring right at Sasha

"Girls" Hunter tried

"Yeah...yeah..well you're dumb" Sasha shouted back at her older sister

"Says the girl who can't tell time"

"I can tell time!"

"Girls both of you-"

"Oh yeah then what time is it right now?" Sasha paused for a minute then looked around the house for a clock.

"It's like almost night time" This caused Charlotte to let out an obnoxious laugh

"See you can't tell time, you couldn't even zip up your own jacket."

"I can too"

"Can not"

"Girls"

"I can too"

"Can not you baby" Charlotte stopped after saying this upon remembering what she had overheard Sasha saying to herself at recess. She really hadn't meant for it to come out but she was so angry with her dad and she was tired of all of Sasha's complaining, but as she saw tears well up in Sasha's eyes she knew that she went to far.

Sasha jumped off the couch and ran past both charlotte and Hunter, rushing upstairs to her room, followed by a slam. Charlotte hung her head and Hunter groaned running his hands over his face before his daughter spoke up.

"I'm sorry..I didn't mean to call her a baby. She was just getting on my nerves with her not wanting Rebecca to come live with us"

"I understand that Charlotte, but you could've handled that much differently" Hunter walked to his oldest and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You know how Sasha can be sometimes"

"Doesn't make it any better, she just doesn't get that you guys gave us a better life, she didn't go through family abuse, she doesn't understand that sometime you guys were the only option for us to have an actually family"

"I know..I know that all of your backgrounds are different and you all came from different homes before us, but we all love you girls, Rebecca included, and we want you girls to have the best homes and the best opportunities possible. You girls are special, that is why we chose you and we saw that same specialness in Rebecca as well. I know that it all may seem like a lot at times but your mother and I are a team and together we can handle anything...now with your help every now and then of course." Hunter smiled as he heard his daughter laugh for what seemed like the first time in a while, "Things are gonna be okay for us, all of us, no one is going to take you girls away, and no one is ever going to come between all of us. Trust me okay?"

"Okay"

"Now let's go talk to your sister"

 **The next day -Dublin Airport**

"I've never actually been in the airport before" Rebecca said in wonder as she tugged on the straps of the new backpack Stephanie had bought her and looked around at the large airport and the people rushing to and fro, "This place is huge"

"Yeah, that's what I said" Bayley smiled as she grabbed Rebecca's free hand with her torn, stuffed bear in the other. The girl had managed to tear the bear, practically in half, when one of the bear's string got caught back at the hotel. Bayley had cried for hours, much to Rebecca's confusion as she had never had any special toy or blanket to hold on to, but the young girl eventually cried herself to sleep and continued to carry the torn bear around ever since.

"Are there places this big in America?"

"Bigger"

Stephanie smiled at her two girls in front of her, she knew that this airport was actually much smaller than the one in California but she was glad they had bonded. Seeing as that was one less daughter she had to worry about when it came to accepting Rebecca. Bayley had insisted on Rebecca doing everything with her and it was easy for Stephanie to tell that Rebecca was going to be Bayley's favorite sister to hang out with now. The younger of the two wore a long sleeve grey shirt, a pair of light jeans and her light up shoes with her long hair down and flowing. While Rebecca wore a oversized black shirt, camouflage pants with stephanie's shades over her eyes. She had taken to a much more tomboyish style when Stephanie took the girls shopping, as she picked out a series of black T-shirts, baggy pants and snapbacks. She was also eyeing a skateboard causing Stephanie to consider buying the girl one especially after her saying that one of the kids in her foster home had one and taught her how to ride a little.

"Okay, our flight isn't for another hour, do either of you girls have to use the bathroom or do you want a snack?" Stephanie asked once they got to their terminal which was across from a couple restaurants and a bathroom, "It's a long flight and I don't need you girls going back and forth to the bathroom"

"I have to go" Bayley said, stopping in her place to look back at their mother, causing Rebecca to stop as well.

"Okay come on" Stephanie took Bayley and guided her to the restroom

"I'll wait right here" Rebecca said softly as she leaned against the wall beside the door

Stephanie looked confused for a second before she reluctantly agreed but not without saying, "Okay, just stand right there and we'll be right back"

Rebecca nodded and Stephanie went to usher Bayley into the bathroom, only for the small girl to stop and look at the torn bear in her hand before handing it to Rebecca. She told her older sister to watch it for her, smiling once she agreed and then went with their mother to the bathroom. It took the two around ten minutes to come back with Bayley saying she no longer had to go. Stephanie checked herself in the bathroom mirror once more to see her wrinkled, blue jean jacket was slightly out of place over her white tank top and her green jeans now had a water stain above her knee thanks to Bayley playing in the sink. However, once they walked out the bathroom stephanie immediately noticed that Rebecca was no longer standing where she said she would be.

"Rebecca?" Stephanie called out as she looked around for the girl, "Bayley did you see her wander off anywhere?"

Bayley looked around, trying to stand on her tippie toes to look over the crowd of people that suddenly seemed to form the more they looked for Rebecca. Stephanie checked her watch, slightly glad that she had decided to get them there a hour early as they now only had thirty minutes until their flight was to be boarded. She looked around once more, calling out for the young girl only gaining perplexed looks on the faces of other travellers than passed by and the more and more she went without answers the more frustrated she was becoming. After a couple more minutes she decided that staying here was worthless and the girl had probably went off, so she went to check at their terminal to see if the young girl had went to sit down.

"Bayley come on, let's go see where she could have went off to" Stephanie took Bayley's hand and guided her down the hall to where their terminal was only to see a few people. An old man and his wife cuddled in the corner, a young looking woman with vibrant red hair and two twin boys running around her as she red the paper, and a middle aged man with dirty blond hair and a suit. "Fuck"

"She's not here" Bayley said sadly before looking around again only to see nothing.

"Yes I can see that Bayley. God where did she go?" Their time was running out and she was beyond scared of what happened to her newest daughter.

"This would be much easier if everyone here didn't have red hair" Bayley said sadly as she wrapped her arms around herself and watched as her mother began to pace back and forth.

Stephanie didn't have the heart to laugh as she was beginning to get an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach, why would Rebecca run away like this? She knew that the young girl was kind of scared about going to America and being in this new family because she overheard her and Bayley talking before, but she thought Rebecca was over it. She was sure that the girl had grown more comfortable with Bayley and was open to coming home with them, but with her running off she wasn't so sure. Her stomach turned, and it practically felt worse than when she had that mental break when she was going to first see Rebecca at the hospital. She couldn't have that happen again, at least not in front of Bayley again, but she was about this close to freaking out.

The two walked around for a couple more minutes before they walked past all of the stores, checking inside to see the young redhead girl. There was a mcdonalds, a place called Dixons that sold electronics, and a few other stores before Stephanie let out a loud groan. She was getting nowhere and she couldn't find her daughter and they only had about ten minutes left before they had to be back at their terminal.

"Flight 2253 will be boarding in six minutes" came a voice over the intercom causing Stephanie to curse under her breath for her timing being off and to the fact that Rebecca was still nowhere to be found. The tickets were nonrefundable, not after Hunter managed to get the switched to a later flight in the first place.

"Mommy...I think I have to pee now" Bayley said, tugging on her hand causing Stephanie to groan but she agreed to take her youngest to the bathroom, only to see Rebecca standing against the wall where she said she was going to be, "Becky!"

Rebecca looked up slightly startled then looked in confusion towards the bathroom door, "I thought you guys went to the bathroom"

Stephanie rushed up and hugged the small girl, taking her by surprise, before she checked the girl for any harm, "Where did you run off to Rebecca, we came out of the bathroom almost half an hour ago and you weren't here"

Rebecca noticed the distress on her mother's face and instantly felt guilty. She had noticed a nearby shop that had souvenirs in the windows and she wanted to get something to remind of her Ireland, of her home. The nurses and doctors that had grown fond of Rebecca, had all pitched in and gave her a card that held five euros in it, which was enough to get a small keychain and a couple pieces of candy. However, when she went up to pay for it the woman behind the counter saw the torn bear in her arm and offered to repair it. The shop was small and held all kinds of things like hand made clothes and knick-knacks, so rebecca didn't doubt that she could fix the bear and after seeing how much it meant to her younger sister she decided to take the chance. She offered the woman the rest of the money she had but the woman shook her head and smiled at the girl saying that she too had a daughter that loved her stuffed animal and she knew how much it meant to her.

"I'm sorry" Rebecca said sadly before holding out the now fixed bear to Bayley, which the girl happily took, squealing in delight, "I saw something in the shop over there that I wanted to get, and the...the lady offered to fix it for you Bayley"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…..aw Mr. Beary is all fixed" Bayley hugged Rebecca, tightly thanking her repeatedly

"Rebecca I understand that you wanted to be helpful but you wandered off without telling me. I was worried sick" Stephanie said placing her hand under Rebecca's chin so she was looking her in the eyes

"Sorry...I'm not used to people worrying about where I go and when….or caring about me at all. I'm sorry I won't do it again...but I...i just wanted to get something to remember Ireland by. This is mi home after all"

Stephanie nodded and stood from her spot before she sighed and looked to see that their plane would be boarding in a couple of minutes, "Okay, come on Bayley actually has to use the bathroom this time and Rebecca you're coming in with us"

Rebecca nodded, following the two into the bathroom and pulled out the small Ireland keychain, smiling at her new mother and sister. She was glad that she had people that cared about her as much as Stephanie obviously did, but she was also glad that she got her keychain, it represented who she was before them. Even though it wasn't great, and her life was practically miserable, she did have a friend here once and it wasn't always bad. This keychain, a small,silver lucky horseshoe with Dublin written on it in green, meant that she would never forget what made her like this. If she didn't have a horrible past, then she would have never gotten the chance at a better future, in America with Stephanie and her family, and rebecca understood that.

Rebecca kissed the horseshoe and put it back in her pocket before Stephanie and Bayley finished and the three of them left and rushed to the terminal where boarding was beginning. Rebecca was ready for America, she was ready for her new life and she was ready to face her new family.

 **The Next day with Hunter at work**

Hunter looked anxiously at his watch, 12:45, Stephanie and the girls were supposed to be home any minute. With the six hour time difference, the girl's twelve hour flight only correlates to six hours in America, it was a weird paradox thing that Stephanie tried to explain to Hunter several times the before their flight but he tuned her out. He had debated on if he should leave work and go pick the girls up from school early seeing as how they wouldn't be out for another three hours but with Sasha still unreceptive to Rebecca he didn't want to rush it. That and Stephanie would have a fit if the girls missed school again under his watch, especially after one time when he was left in charge and he took all of the girls out to the movies on a Wednesday. He looked at his computer which held thousands of graphs, number and a whole bunch of jumble that he couldn't think about right now. No, all of his focus was on finally getting to see rebecca face to face after what felt like years.

"Hey uh...boss, these charts just came in and Sarah told me to bring them to you" Came the voice of Tom Phillips, a skinny man in a suit that worked in Hunter's lower offices as he opened the door.

Hunter was the CEO of the McMahon Communications industry, they controlled basically all of the technology as they were a major telecommunication service provider in California. He reported to the Board of Directors only, which Stephanie happened to be on with her older brother Shane and her father who was in the top seat as he inherited the entire company from his father and his father from his and so on and so on. He dealt with numbers and charts, bring the board different ideas, and problems for them to decide on for the best of the also managed the people under him, raises, promotions, hiring, the whole works and he especially managed their growth and development in the company. Tom was one of his favorites as he was basically the voice of his section, with Corey Graves and Michael Cole being the other voices of the two other sections under Hunter and they reported to him on the progress and sales of their sections.

"Boss?"

"Oh yeah...uh, just leave them on my desk..I hope these aren't about that Newsie deal again. You know what Stephanie thinks about that" Hunter said as he straightened his tie and looked at the man in front of him.

"I actually have no idea, i know I'm in charge of team red down there but I tend to keep out of stuff wrapped up in folders with do not open printed on it. Besides this is for you and the people upstairs" Tom joked causing Hunter to laugh as well, "Okay boss, I'm gonna head out for my lunch break...do you need anything?"

Hunter thought for a bit, "No..I'm good. Thank Sarah for the charts and I'm going to head out for the day. I'm leaving you in charge of this place once you get back from your break"

Tom looked surprised and began to stutter on his words as he watched Hunter pull on his grey, suit jacket and get together his suitcase, "H-h-hunter are you...are you sure. I mean you usually leave Corey in charge.."

"I'm sure Tom...you got this, don't worry. But if you do screw up at least it's your head that's gonna get chewed off by Stephanie and not mine. I get enough of that a home." Hunter laughed once more before giving Tom a good pat on the back and heading out, "Good luck"

"Yeah...thanks…"

Hunter looked one last time at his watch as he made his way to his car, the girls were sure to have been home by now. He decided to be a good husband and pick up a huge order of take out meal for the family. He order a bunch of sesame seed chicken, lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, some wings for himself and some egg rolls. Once he arrived at the restaurant he made small talk with the old man who owned the restaurant as he joked that Hunter was trying to field a small village somewhere. Hunter merely laughed and took his food and headed to the house where he saw Stephanie's car pulling up in the driveway just before him.

"Looks like you beat me here" Hunter said as he exited the car only to have his youngest run into his arms for a hug, "Hey baby girl, I miss you"

"I missed you too daddy. Ireland was so pretty, and their food was really good."

"Better than mine?" Hunter asked playful as he looked his youngest in the eyes with a bright smile

Bayley nodded her head, giggling at her dad before remembering, "….oh..Look Becky got Mr. beary all fixed"

At this Hunter looked at the small toy bear that he had given the girl her first week with him and Stephanie, to see that there was a long stitching along the bear's right arm down to his stomach. He smiled at the toy before looking over at Stephanie to see her standing by her car with a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. The girl was smaller than when he had last seen her, the girl obviously losing several pounds, unhealthily probably, and her hair seemed brighter than before. Stephanie leaned down and whispered to the girl to say hello as they could both sense her nervousness.

"Hello" She said so low Hunter almost didn't hear it

"Hello Rebecca" Hunter said with a smile, "It's good to see you again"

Rebecca nodded at this leaving them in an awkward silence before Bayley, who seemed oblivious to this tension shot up from Hunter's arms and wiggle out of his grip and over to Rebecca, "Come on Becky, I'll show you the house. You have to share your room with Sasha, but it won't be that bad. We got a huge TV and a movie room...oh and we have a big Treehouse and play set in the backyard."

Rebecca smiled and nodded to her little sister as she took her hand and guided her to the door with Stephanie right behind them so she could unlock the door for them. Once inside Stephanie turned back to go where Hunter leaned against his truck, running his hands down his face in frustration.

"That was awkward wasn't it?" Hunter asked sadly as Stephanie came up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly, "You can tell me it was awkward"

"Okay" Stephanie said thinking for a minute before saying, "It was awkward...but it's not that bad. I nearly had a panic attack when I was going to meet her. Besides, she's still adjusting, give it some time"

"Alright" Hunter said, grabbing Stephanie's face and placing a kiss on her forehead, "I got some chinese food, I didn't know what to get Rebecca so I just got a bunch of stuff."

"Well that was sweet, come on and help me get all this stuff in the house and then we can set up those two with a movie or something until Sasha and Charlotte get home from school"

"Then you can tell me all about your Ireland trip...deal?"

Stephanie smiled and placed a kiss on Hunter's lips before whispering deal.

 **A/N: Sorry the ending felt a little rushed, I was gonna split it up into two chapters but I promised that Becky would be in America this chapter. So she got to meet Hunter again and it's gonna be a little weird at first but not as weird as when she is face to face with Sasha. So read, review, follow and favorite so I can get that chapter out next. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello readers, someone in the comments has inspired me to include possible wrestling stuff but since Hunter and Stephanie have normal jobs, I'm thinking about getting the girls in self defense classes and maybe some boxing or martial arts. So comment on if you think that should happen and I should include wrestling stuff or just leave with them being normal.**

Chapter 10

"Are you still mad at me?" Charlotte asked as she sat down beside her sister on the bus ride home.

Sasha had yet to speak to her older sister since yesterday when she stormed off. Usually the girl would break and say something after a couple of minutes but even after she and Hunter talked to her she was still silently upset with her older sister. She couldn't explain it but she just felt sad everytime she looked at Charlotte, she kept seeing her birth momma saying terrible things to her. She would yell and scream at her for nothing and when she got upset her momma would call her a baby and say that she was worthless.

"Look about what I said….I didn't mean it" Charlotte got no answer to this, Sasha just looked at her with a blank expression then looked back out the window.

Sasha didn't want to talk to her sister, she didn't want to forgive either, she just wanted to be angry. She liked being angry, it was something she wasn't allowed to feel when she lived with her momma. If that woman ever even thought that Sasha was mad, even when she wasn't, Sasha would get cursed out and sent to her room. It wouldn't matter the time of day or night but she would get locked in the room for hours one time she was locked in her room for three days without any food or water all because she was mad that her mother didn't make it to her first kindergarten play. She wasn't allowed to feel angry, or overly excited or anything at all, but now with Stephanie and Hunter, she could feel anything she wanted, something they made very clear the first couple of weeks she came to live with them. Sasha had the right to be mad, they let her feel things and they never called her names or locked her away for it. They never made fun of her or treated her like she was anything less than their own daughter and she loved them for it.

Charlotte on the other hand, she made Sasha feel small and not just in height. Her older sister was always better at everything they did, she was the oldest and she got the most power and control over everything. She would get to pick what they did because she was older and even when she didn't Bayley did because she was the youngest in the family. Sasha never got anything when they were all together, so she preferred to be alone with Stephanie or Hunter and have them all to herself, that was the only way they could listen to her and respect her feelings. With her older sister though, Sasha couldn't explain her feelings toward her, she guessed she respected Charlotte, even though she sought out any chance to get on her nerves. It was more of the friendly competition that they had going on-something she loved to have-so it made their relationship weird. They had a constant mutual agreement of love and hate in a way, but it worked for them. Except for now.

"Look can you just say something...you've never been this quiet before and normally I would appreciate it but not when I know its cause of something I said. I should have never called you a baby, you're not. I...I was just mad." still nothing, Sasha wasn't giving in, Charlotte was right she had never managed to hold her silent treatment for very long as the girl had so many things to say. However this time she was dead set on holding this grudge, "Sasha...can't you just forgive me already. I said I was sorry"

"No you haven't..not once have you actually said the words I'm sorry" Sasha said, breaking her silence but she couldn't hold it in. Not once had Charlotte actually said that she was sorry, instead she danced around it by saying she didn't mean to call her a baby but Sasha wasn't buying it. She knew her older sister, she never felt sorry for anything she did, she did what she wanted and didn't care who it hurt. The only person she ever apologized to and meant it before was Bayley.

"Is that it...okay then I'm sorry"

"No you're not….and I don't want to hear it." Sasha snapped, stomping her foot slightly before she looked away and out the window

"Well how am I supposed to apologize if you won't take my 'I'm Sorry' then" Charlotte whisper shouted, obviously growing upset, she didn't understand why Sasha was being so...uptight about this, she said she was sorry and that she didn't mean to say she was a baby and she is still mad.

Sasha just shook her head, frustrated, for someone being so bright Charlotte was really stupid when it came to other people's feelings. Sasha stayed silent for the rest of the time until the bus pulled up at their stop. The two got off and walked down the street in silence, at least until Charlotte got an, stopped them at the top of the street, and spoke out.

"Look okay, I'm sorry I know I was wrong and I actually mean it..I want to make it up to you and I want us to be back to the way we were but you won't accept my apology...but get this. I'll race you" Sasha began to shake her head and walk off but Charlotte stopped her and began again, "Okay...just wait...please, if you beat me I'll do anything you ask, I won't talk to you anymore, I'll leave you alone...I'll..i'll even give you my desserts for a whole month. But, if I win...you have to stop being mad at me, or keep being mad at me...just talk to me at least."

Sasha looked her sister up and down once, then at the street to their house, it wasn't to far but far enough to make a good sprint for. She was faster than Charlotte after all, she had won their race yesterday, and the idea of getting extra dessert for a whole month sounded beyond tempting. So Sasha nodded and agreed to the race.

"Okay good, we'll start right her...first one to touch the door of the house wins" Charlotte said smiling at little as Sasha nodded and looked down the street, "Ready….set...go!"

Sasha took off running, surprising Charlotte at her speed. She was always faster than her younger sister, for god's sake her legs were like two times longer than Sasha's, there was no way she was going to let her beat her. Especially if it meant that her sister would talk to her again. She knew that there was no way her sister would stay mad at her fo the rest of the their lives but Charlotte loved having her sisters, they meant everything to her. They represented everything that she had lost in her family before, everything her father had taken away from her and anything that could get in the way of her relationship with her sisters was something she couldn't allow. The two's race was much faster than before, they were actually running for something important this time, their entire "sisterhood" relied on who won this match. By the time their house was approaching Charlotte was way ahead of Sasha and nearing the door but out of nowhere she say a flash of her little sister running beside her. The look on the little girl's face was one of pure concentration, it was completely red and her cheeks were puffed out as she wildly pumped her arms. It didn't take long before Sasha made it to the door first and pumped her fist up in the air in victory.

"Ha yes..I won...I knew it, I'm definitely faster than you" Sasha said to Charlotte who bent over on the front step trying to catch her breath.

Charlotte couldn't believe it, she should have won, she always held back in the other races, but this time, she gave it her all and she still lost. She should have been the one to win, now Sasha can stay mad at her forever and she has to give up her dessert.

"Yeah, you're faster than me and you can go on and stay mad at me for the rest of our lives and never talk to me again" Charlotte said with a sigh as she sat on the ground in disbelief. However a small hand in Charlotte's peripheral snapped her out of her thought causing her to look up and see Sasha standing above her holding her hand out for her.

"I'm not mad at you Charlotte...but I will take that dessert deal for a month" She said with a small smile

Charlotte took the hand and pulled herself up, slightly confused at her sister no longer being mad at her, "You're…..you're not mad at me anymore? Why not?"

Sasha smiled widely and laughed at her sister, "No..I guess not...just don't call me that word anymore. I don't like it...and besides, I get your dessert for a whole month now"

Charlotte shook her head but laughed back, "I'm sorry it won't happen again...and I don't think it's fair to have it for a whole month"

"Nope, you made the rules and we had a deal" Sasha smiled and went to open the door of the house but paused before saying, "I know you used to let me win...this time was for real though..so this win meant something, and now I can say I beat you fair and square."

Charlotte laughed after her younger sister as she entered the house, "Yeah you're the boss Sasha"

The two walked in laughing and talking but Sasha stop suddenly causing Charlotte to run into the back of her. There sitting in the living room was Hunter and Stephanie, cuddled up on the couch watching a UFC fight on the TV.

"Mommy!" Sasha said happily before throwing her bag at charlotte and running to sit between the couple, "I missed you"

Stephanie smiled at her daughter and hugged the small girl before looking back behind the couch to see Charlotte standing at the door still, "I missed both of you girls as well. Come here Char, come give me a hug"

Charlotte did as told and hugged her mother tightly before saying she was gonna head to the kitchen to get a drink to which Sasha asked for one as well before she went on into a long story about everything her mother had missed. Well not everything, she left out the part where their father forgot to get them to and from school and the argument she had with Charlotte and especially the part of the two girls that continually bully her and her sisters at school. However, despite all of that she still had much to tell about things she learned and the cool new show her and Hunter had begun watching together. Charlotte on the other hand was now watching out the window at their backyard where she saw a red headed girl pushing Bayley on the swings. The two seemed quite fond of each other as they were laughing and the girl seemed to smile at the youngest's wild stories and bright ideas. So it only took a second for Charlotte to realize that this must have been their new sister, Rebecca. She looked small, well not as small as Bayley but she was shorter than herself and looked as if she was almost just bone even though she was taller than Sasha. She wore big shades over her eyes in the sun, which was odd to Charlotte, especially since they managed to take up her whole face and she wore what looked like boy's clothes.

"Hey mom?" Charlotte called out, not taking her eyes off of the two outside, "Is that our new sister?"

There was a small shuffle and a groan, obviously from Sasha, before Stephanie stood behind her oldest and smiled as well at the scene outside, "Yes..that is Rebecca"

"She seems nice" Charlotte said smally before walking over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle, "Bayley obviously likes her"

"Bayley likes everyone...that doesn't mean anything...she could be a witch for all we know" Sasha grumbled as she came in to the kitchen and glared at the girl through the glass of the back door.

"She's not a witch Sasha, and I expect both of you to be on your best behavior and welcome your new sister. It is gonna take some time for her to adjust to the new house, new family..-"

"New country" Hunter chimed in as he decided to join the family discussion in the kitchen, walking up and reaching over Charlotte to get a beer from the top shelf in the fridge, "Things were probably a lot different for her in Ireland, she might not have ever heard of things that you guys have had. But I want you girls to be welcoming..both of you.."

Charlotte nodded and took a seat at the island while Sasha pouted for a bit longer before reluctantly agreeing to be nice. She still didn't like the idea of having a new girl in the house, especially since she was the who had to share her room. Why couldn't Bayley share hers, the two of them were obviously having fun together, so why couldn't they share a room too. It wasn't fair. Sasha was the middle sister and even though Hunter and Stephanie were very busy, she never got looked over when it came to how she felt until now and it was all Rebecca's fault.

"I picked up some chinese, it's in the fridge so we can heat that up and have dinner if you girls are hungry" Hunter suggested before walking over to Stephanie and draping an arm over her shoulders, "And then we can watch a movie or something together"

Sasha and Charlotte both agreed and began helping their father take everything out of the fridge and get all of the food together, while Stephanie stepped outside and went to check on the two girls. When she was approaching she heard Bayley laughing wildly before she called out to her mother to look at how high she was going.

"Yes Bayley I see, your sisters just got home and we're heating up some food for dinner, so you two go ahead and wash your hands"

The two girls nodded at this, Bayley slightly upset that the two had to stop their fun, while Rebecca was more nervous at the fact that she was going to have to meet the infamous Charlotte and Sasha. She had heard nothing but good things about Charlotte, but Sasha...Bayley had told Rebecca that Sasha was who she would be sharing a room with and the girl wasn't very friendly. Rebecca had dealt with mean people her whole life and after being in the hospital she felt as if she wasn't afraid of being bullied or a target anymore. She was always targeted for being different and weird but she liked it, being weird, not the whole bullying thing, it was a part of who she was and Stephanie said that people will embrace that here, and they'll all get along. Eventually.

"Becky you coming?" Bayley asked tugging the old girl's hand, guiding her into the house behind their mother.

Once inside they were meet with laughing and the clashing of plates and silverware as Sasha and Charlotte set out plates and Hunter ran back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room with food and drinks in his arms. Sasha was joking with Charlotte and their dad as they got everything set up for dinner, laughing about how Hunter almost dropped the lo mein on his way in.

Once the two girls came back from the bathroom Bayley immediately ran into the dinning room and hugged Charlotte before she went into a long rant about her trip to Ireland, moving her hands wildly as she enthusiastically told the story, much like Sasha had to Stephanie when they had arrived. Rebecca on the other hand stood outside the dining room watching with a sad smile on her face, looking on at the three siblings interactions.

"It was so cool, everything in Ireland was so different, but everyone was really nice…" Bayley went on to Charlotte who smiled down at her sister as she placed the finally plate down on the table making sure to put another plate out for their new sister.

"That is great Bay, I'm glad you had fun" Charlotte said

"Yeah whatever, I still don't think it was fair that she got to go" Sasha pouted, taking her seat, "I'm the one who talks about travelling literally everyday of my life"

"Please, you complain about a lot of things everyday of your life, and I've never once heard you mention that you wanted to travel" Charlotte corrected taking a seat next to her

"That's because you never listen to me" She rolled her eyes while Bayley just laughed at the two and sat across from them next to the empty chair placed there for Rebecca.

They continued on joking and laughing, each sharing stories of what they had experienced throughout the week while Rebecca still stood on the outside looking in. Enjoying watching them interact as she had never remembered having an experience like that. The only thing she remembered of her childhood before the foster home was her mum kicking her and her brother out and then him dying in front of her, then of course the nights on the streets. So, no, she never had these normal family nights around the dinner table talking and laughing. It was strange to her and made her slightly nervous, not because she was worried about what to say or do but just because she didn't understand it.

"Oh hey Rebecca can you come here a minute?" Hunter asked noticing the young girl standing in the doorway, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, my ribs don't hurt and my eyes are better inside" Rebecca said rubbing the wrapping around her ribs through her shirt

"That's good but I meant how are you..really. You know this all might be a lot for you and we get it, so I just wanted to make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine...I've never had this before...I mean you all seem so, so normal"

"Eh, we can get pretty crazy here to, cause you know what they say…" Hunter paused allowing for the young girl to finish with the phrase, but she just stared confused, "You know...crazy is good"

She shook her head but this only caused Hunter to laugh before remembering, "I got those goggles for you"

"Ugh, didn't I say no to those things, how did you find them?" Stephanie said, rolling her eyes as she walked past her husband and Rebecca

"Yeah well finding stuff is like a game, and I'm the best at it. It's like I am the game" Hunter joked causing Stephanie to once again roll her eyes while Hunter reached in the top cabinet in the kitchen and pulled out a pair of goggles with a goldish tent and a black adjustable strap, "Here you go kiddo"

"Wow" was all Rebecca could say as she took a look at the goggles in awe

"I know right, they're cool aren't they?"

"Super cool" She smiled before taking off Stephanie's shades and place the goggles over her head, wearing them like a headband, "Thanks Hunter"

Hunter smiles, faltering only slightly at the fact that she didn't call him dad, but quickly got over it as he knew it would take some time. He place a hand on her shoulder and told it was no problem before sending her into the dining room to have a seat. Stephanie smiled at him as he walked over to where she stood in front of the sink wash her own hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"That was very sweet of you. Even if I don't like those ugly things" She said, turning into him so they faced each other, "She's going to love you"

"Yeah..i'm not too worried about it, everyone loves me" He joked earning himself a playful slap from Stephanie.

"Well I know I do" She smiled before giving him a peck on the lips, "God I missed you"

"And I you, my Juliet" He said in a romantic tone but it only caused Stephanie to snort

"They both die at the end of that play"

"Play? I was talking about the movie"

"Either way they die at the end" Stephanie said confused

"Eh...maybe we're talking about different things then" Hunter laughed and Stephanie went to argue but changed her mind and laughed as well before the two went into the dining room to join their kids.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, review, follow and favorite and let me know what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N **: Hey guys sorry it took so long but this chapter is longer so don't get mad. Probably after the next chapter I'll skip a couple years in the girl's life so let me know in the comments how far you guys would like to see, middle school or high school and anything else you guys want me to incorporate in the story. Love interests, friends, wrestling, characters, etc. Just let me know, anyway enjoy, read, favorite, and all that good stuff.**

 **Chapter 11**

The family sat in awkward silence with the tension of the new addition weighing heavy on the family. Sasha made glances at Rebecca from across the table as angrily ate her sweet and sour chicken. She mumble small things under her breath every now and then, until finally after the phone rang causing Stephanie to excuse herself from the table and Hunter went to the kitchen to get more wings, Charlotte elbowed her younger sister in the side.

Sasha glared back at Charlotte before she turned back to look over the redhead. The four girls were alone and she had something to say to the new girl, "You don't look like a Leprechaun"

"Because I'm not one" the girl said plainly, not having noticed Sasha's constant staring and mumbles the entire time.

"Aren't you from Ireland?"

"Yes"

"Well Leprechauns are from Ireland"

"Aren't you from America?" This question took Sasha by surprise for a second

"ye…"

"Well unicorns are from America"

"Unicorns aren't real" Sasha snapped with a confident smirk on her face seeming to have one upped Rebecca

"And neither are Leprechauns so what's yer point?" Rebecca smiled at the girl across from her before she went on eating her noodles, smiling even bigger when she heard Charlotte laughing as well. This causes both girls to bicker back and forth with Sasha being upset at her older sister for laughing while Charlotte was barely managing to hold in another laugh.

However Bayley sat there stumped before she tugged on her sister's arm causing her to lean down a limitless as she whispered into Rebecca's ear, "Unicorns _are_ real though right? They're just a secret like the Leprechauns?"

Rebecca gave a confused look before she remembered that she had told the young girl that story back in Ireland to keep her from crying, "Right...but ya can't tell anyone remember?"

Bayley let go of Rebecca's arm and nodded making the small motion of sealing her lips and pocketing the key. Charlotte and Sasha's arguing stopped as Hunter returned with a plate full of hot wings, followed eventually by Stephanie who finished her phone call and the family ate again in silence. Well, all except Bayley who told over and over again, much to Sasha's annoyance, all about Ireland. The family had laughed many times at the young girl's encounter and had moved on to question Rebecca about her life in Ireland. She told them how they didn't have a lot of the stuff and how much bigger America was than Ireland.

"Really we seem kind of poor compared to how everyone here lives. Everything is much bigger" She said with a mouth full of lo mein, "You have a lot of foods and sweets that I've never heard of as well."

"Sweets?" Charlotte asked slightly confused as she picked at the sesame seed chicken

"Oh uh...candy….that's what you all call them here. I uh saw them when we were at the store" She replied trying to think of the words to explain what she was talking about, everything seemed so different, the foods, the space, the words. It was very difficult to get people to understand what she meant.

"Did you know she didn't even know what a PB & J was?" Bayley asked with a smile causing Sasha to snort while Charlotte and Hunter looked on slightly interested

"How do you not know what that is?" Sasha asked a little rudely but only Charlotte and Stephanie seemed to notice.

Rebecca merely shrugged and explained how she just never had it before and how what they call jelly, in America, was called jam in Ireland, and Jelly in Ireland was what Americans called jello, "I don't think it would taste that good anyway"

At this all three girls looked slight shocked at this, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were their favorites and Rebecca had, one, never even tried it before, and two, said they probably were nasty, "You've never even tried on before how do you know it's not good?"

"Yeah they're delicious" Bayley smiled big with noodles hanging from her mouth

Rebecca smiled sweetly at the young girl's antics before having another shrug as she just went back to eating her food, leaving the table in silence before Sasha made another comment, "What's with those things on your head?"

This caused everyone to look at the goggles situated on top of Rebecca's head before Hunter answered for the girl saying that he gave them to her.

"Why?" Sasha asked as she rolled her eyes, her dad was already giving the new girl stuff. It's not like the goggles were cool, actually they looked ugly to Sasha but she didn't care. She didn't like that Hunter gave them to the redhead and not her.

"Her eye is still sensitive to light and I though they were cool so I gave them to her so she could stop wearing Stephanie's ugly ol' shades" Hunter said earning him a glare from Stephanie but he ignored it and laughed

Stephanie in turn spoke up and changed the subject, focusing on their newest daughter,"Rebecca I just talked with your foster home and Sable, they got your records from the school, so once everything is sent over I am going to get you transferred to Creekside where the girls go. You should be enrolled before the end of the week."

"Wait she's going to school with us?" Sasha asked their mother

"Obviously, what did you think she was gonna do, keep going to her old school back in Ireland" Charlotte said annoyed as she rolled her eyes at her younger sister

"I don't know I just didn't think about it" Sasha snapped back

Charlotte took a sip of water and mumbled under her breath that Sasha didn't think much in general. This earned her a scowl from the girl sending them into a bickering match of glares and weird faces. Well Sasha made weird faces while Charlotte continued to glare and mumble things.

Hunter found the show funny as he was happy that the girls were back to normal from the fight they had before. He knew how much they butted heads, but it was only because they were so similar and he as their father understood that this fight would eventually come to an end. He just hadn't known when. Stephanie on the other hand, not knowing about the fight, did not find this funny as she told them both to knock it off. The girls stopped looking at each other but it was obvious that they were still mumbling things back and forth and possibly kicking each other under the table causing Bayley to laugh at them. While Rebecca shrunk down in her seat a little and continued to eat, not once looking up from her plate.

"So tomorrow is Saturday guys….what would you like to do?" Hunter said with a smile as this seemed to get all the girls looked to him with interest.

"Ooo lets go to the park" Bayley said eagerly

"We always go to the park, let's go to the Seaworld" Sasha suggested

"Oh yeah let's do that instead, I wanna see the fishies" Bayley said clapping causing Sasha to smirk as she got another person on her side.

"Can't we just go see a movie?" Charlotte asked looking at Stephanie

"What? No! That's lame. Bayley and I wanna go to Seaworld so its 2-1 we win"

"Rebecca didn't vote yet" at this all heads turned to Rebecca who had opted out of the conversation as she was used to having no say to where they go. When she lived at the foster home all the other kids ignored her and made all the decisions by themselves whenever they got to go anywhere, which wasn't often. They only went to the cinema once and even then they had locked her in the closet so she couldn't go with them, "Rebecca do you want to go to SeaWorld or the movies?"

Rebecca looked at all of the faces and shrugged, she didn't want anyone to get angry with her and she really didn't know what SeaWorld was anyway. Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other and went to speak to the girl but were both cut off by Sasha, "That's not fair she probably doesn't even know what SeaWorld is"

"Do they have a SeaWorld in Ireland?" Bayley asked confused, looking up at her older sister

"No...um I don't know, what is it?" Rebecca asked smally still shrunken down in her seat, her answer causing Sasha to jump up and shout with a huge smirk on her face

"See! I told you she doesn't know what it is" Sasha smiled victoriously before she went on, "It's where you get to see all of the killer sharks and deadly fish that'll bite your heads off"

Rebecca looked on wide eyed as Sasha explained every dangerous animal she could think while Bayley grabbed the older girl's hand and smiled, "They also have cute sea turtles and a place where you can see dolphins and touch a stingray"

Sasha deflated in her seat at her little sister's explanation seeing as how it seemed to calm the red head down. She wanted to mess with her, Sasha couldn't really understand why she felt this way but she just didn't like her. She didn't like Rebecca being here or how friendly she was with Bayley or just having another person to steal her mom and dad's attention from her. She was the center of attention, she was the boss in this house and what she wanted, she got. Maybe if she can convince them to go to SeaWorld they could leave her there and forget all about her. That's what she would do, Sasha smirked deviously as she began to plan in her head all the ways she could get rid of Rebecca.

"Oh...there's a place like that in Ireland, but its not in Dublin and it's definitely not called SeaWorld." Rebecca said, not once looking at Sasha as she could feel the girl's anger towards her, "I never went though...I just heard about it"

"Well I think this one will be fun and it's a new thing for you so it'll be a cool family trip" Sasha said with the sweetest smile she could muster up, making Stephanie suspicious of her younger daughter's actions.

"Okay then, Seaworld it is...I don't think we've been there since Sasha first came to live with us" Hunter said with a smile before taking a sip of his beer and looking around at his family, "It'll be fun"

Stephanie nodded slowly, still staring at Sasha, eyeing the girl to see what she was really up to but Sasha ignored her gaze. After a while Stephanie stopped at went on eating as did the rest of the family, keeping up regular chatter with a few small comments made here and there causing them all to laugh.

Once dinner was over Hunter and Stephanie let all the girls get ready for bed as they cleaned up and made plans for tomorrow. Rebecca followed behind the girls as they went upstairs, remembering that she was rooming with Sasha as they went into their shared room. It was fairly large, larger than the the whole living room at her foster home, and it was basically split down the middle with two beds, two desks and a closet on one side with a dresser on the other. Normally Rebecca wouldn't have anything to put in either one but after Stephanie insisted on buying the girl clothes she had a whole wardrobe that consisted of more clothes than she had ever worn in her lifetime.

"That's your side...you stay on it...this is my side….don't touch any of my stuff...ever" Sasha said, making wild hand gestures as she motioned back and forth between the sides as if she were explaining something to Bayley, " You got that?"

"Uh...sure" was all Rebecca responded slightly leaning away from the girl before going to her side and sitting down on her bed which had green linen on it and a bunch of bags filled with Rebecca's new stuff.

The dresser was on her side of the room so she began folding her clothes and putting them in there when she felt eyes staring at her. However when she looked over at Sasha the girl quickly looked away pretending as if she wasn't there. So she continued on and after a while Sasha left to take a shower, leaving the Irish born to herself for a minute. Well it was only a second before there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, mom told me to bring you these" Charlotte's voice rang out causing the younger of the two to turn to see the blond holding a set of green towels.

"All this stuff is green...is it because of the whole leprechaun thing cause I already told Sasha there's no such-"

"No...it's not because of you being Irish or Sasha's whole Leprechaun thing. Each of us have like a color so we know whose stuff is whose. Mine is blue, Bayley is red and Sasha is purple, we just picked green for you...you can change it if you want I mean it's not a big deal" Charlotte said looking down at the towels in her hand and went to continue on with her rant but stopped when Rebecca took the towels from her and smiled.

"No it..it's fine, thank you" Rebecca placed the towels down on the dresser and turned back to Charlotte to see the older girl staring at her with a weird look, "uh..anything else you need?"

"Oh uh..no I just wanted to see if you were settling in okay..I know rooming with Sasha can be annoying, this room used to be a family room and I shared with her, but that didn't work out too well" Charlotte said with a smirk before she continued on, "Look if she gives you any trouble…"

"No I think I'll be fine, I've dealt with way worse"

"But you shouldn't have to, Stephanie and Hunter...they're great and they do their best to make sure that we don't have to live the same way we did before them. They saved my life as well as the others and I know that Sasha can take some warming up to but our whole family is pretty cool once you get used to it"

Rebecca smiled at this and nodded before thanking the older girl for her kind words and the two fell into light conversation about anything they could think of before Sasha came back. She was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt and purple plaid sleep pants, her hair still wet from the shower.

"you can go ahead and take your shower now" she said without looking at either of the girls.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her little sister's rudeness before she offered to take Rebecca to the bathroom leaving Sasha alone to finish thinking about her plan to get rid of the girl.

She could push her in the shark tank. No too obvious, she could sell her at the gift shop. No she's too big, maybe she could get her lost and have Stephanie and Hunter give up their search and just leave her there. Yeah, she could make it seem like Rebecca ran off and left them...she could-

"What are you planning in here?"came the sharp voice of her mother, snapping Sasha clean out of any ideas she was having, "I know that look on your face"

"What look? I'm just sitting here" Sasha said as innocently as she could even giving her mother a big smile to try and convince her.

Stephanie shook her head, she knew her daughter was planning something and she hoped that it wasn't something to hurt Rebecca. However knowing Sasha she knew the girl had probably already thought of a million ways to get rid of the newcomer. She knew that the girl was in a sour mood after meeting Rebecca and had already set it In her mind that she was going to hate the new girl no matter what.

Stephanie understood that she was going to be jealous because of Sasha's past family life. But trying to explain to a seven year old that you love them unconditional is hard especially when the girl needed extra attention and love and tended to get jealous very easily. So with another girl in the house she would have to share a lot of things.

"Can I just sit with you then?" Stephanie asked before taking a seat next to the girl on her bed, "Since that's all your doing in here. Look Sasha I know that having a new sister is difficult for you but I know that you're my big girl and that I can trust you to make Rebecca feel welcomed right?"

She was met with no response as Sasha just grumbled so Stephanie placed her arm around the small girl, ignoring her wet hair as she pulled her close to her and began to talk again, "You know that she was bullied a lot at her old home?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, of course she knew that's why she was at the hospital in the first place and the reason their mom left them for over a week even though she promised never to leave them, "Yes I know"

"Well, I, know that you were also bullied before you came to live with us and you know how it feels right?" Sasha paused and reluctantly nodded as she figured out where this story was going, "Then you understand what she went through, and you don't want to put anyone through that again right?"

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone" she said sadly looking down at her hands that played with the hem of her shirt, "I'm not trying to kill her or anything...I just don't want her here"

"Why?"

"She...S-she...I don't know. I already have to compete against Charlotte and Bayley for your attention I don't want to have to compete with a new girl. The new girl always gets all the attention that's what Charlotte says and she's right. All of your concern is with her, that's why you left us and went to Ireland, and you cared more about Bayley than us so you took her with you. You left us and you promised that you would never do that"

Stephanie hugged the girl closer, wiping the fallen tear that came down the young girl's face, "Sasha you know that I love you very much and I understand that I left but I came back like I said I would, I would never purposefully leave and never come back. I love you girls too much to ever do that, and I took Bayley because she had a nightmare...she wouldn't let me leave and Rebecca was in the hospital, it was the only way to make sure everything was okay. It didn't mean that I loved you any less, I love you to the infinity and back Sasha and nothing can change that ever."

"You missed Charlotte's first volleyball game"Sasha said so smally Stephanie wasn't even sure she heard it, "It was on Monday, dad went but he didn't understand it like you do"

"It that what this is about...Char-"

"You missed my doctor's appointment it was on Tuesday, dad took me but I wanted you to hold my hand and kiss the band aid like you always do"

"Sasha I'm sorry, I needed to be in Ireland with Rebecca" Stephanie tried to explain but Sasha pushed her mother away.

She stood up in the center of the room and with all her bottled up anger from the week, from Charlotte, from their dad, from the bullies at school, and screamed, "Because SHE'S more important. Because YOU love her more than us MORE THAN ME! You left because you wanted to"

"Sasha you know that's not true...I love all of my girls and of it was you in that hospital I would've left and came to see you as well"

"SO WHAT? I have to be near dead to get you to care about me?" Sasha said tears freely flowed down her face and Stephanie sighed, she didn't know how to explain this to the girl and she didn't understand how their conversation had reached this point.

There was a silence for a while, the room filled with only Sasha's sobs and Stephanie went to respond but stopped when she saw Rebecca standing at the door dressed for bed. She was in an old school, black, Rolling Stones T-shirt and green, plaid pajama pants, holding her wadded up clothes in her arms. She looked sad and nervous, unsure of what to do next as she came back during this intense conversation. Sasha being the first to move rushed past Rebecca and back downstairs, leaving the redhead and Stephanie to themselves.

"I'm sorry about that Rebecca, Sasha... it just...it takes some time for her to open up to change" Stephanie said looking down sadly at the girl before she went to move past her saying, "I'm going to go talk to her"

"Wait...uh can I talk to her" Rebecca said taking Stephanie aback slightly but she smiled sweetly and nodded. The girl placed her dirty clothes in a neat pile beside the foot of her bed a grabbed something from one of the bags she, pocketing the item and rushing downstairs.

Once she got down there she immediately noticed that the TV in the living room was on and figured that's where her new sister was. She slowly made her way into the room waiting for Sasha to notice her before she took a seat beside her and spoke, "Hey"

"What do you want?" Sasha brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly

"Nothing..I just wanted to make sure you were ok..and I wanted to say that I'm sorry"

"What?"

"I'm sorry" this caused Sasha to look at Rebecca curiously, "I'm sorry that I make ya feel like that...like Stephanie doesn't love ya or anythin'. I felt like that a lot back in Ireland, like nobody ever loved me or wanted me."

Sasha didn't say anything for a while so the two sat in silence until Rebecca began talking again.

"It's hard..not being wanted… I get it, I know how it feels but what you have here...your family...Stephanie and Hunter..you're wanted" she paused thinking about how much she should tell this girl who obviously didn't like her, "I lived on the streets for a while...my parents didn't want me so I know what that feels like..what it looks like to be unwanted and trust me this isn't it. And i get that you hate me but.."

Sasha mentally scolded herself for being such a baby as tear rolled down her cheeks before she said, "I don't hate you if that's what you think….I don't even know you to hate you"

"Sometimes it doesn't matter….the kids in mi foster home hated me and they didn't know me" Rebecca responded honestly, shrugging her shoulders at the thought of them

"Well I don't hate you"

"You just hate me being here" there was a silence after this as Sasha paused to think she wanted to answer honestly and tell her yes but she didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings. After all she really didn't hate her, "So that's a yes...would you rather me leave?"

This caused the young girl to look at her new sister with a wide eyed expression, confused as to what the girl meant. She couldn't really leave...could she, "Stephanie and Hunter would never allow it"

Rebecca shrugged and leaned back on the couch her eyes looking strangely at the television. She had never seen whatever cartoon was playing before and there were strange animals running around hitting each other with hammers, "I could tell them I don't like it here and I could go back"

Sasha laid her head down on her knees so she was looking at Rebecca, "That would be a lie...with everything you just told me there's no way you could ever willingly go back there...you probably hate the place"

"Not really, everything here is weird..all of your words and foods are weird. I could go back if I wanted..I could handle those bullies back in Ireland. I could go back if I had to I mean it is mi home after all...and you don't want me here"

"you don't have to do that..I just...i don't get why they would get another child...I..I thought we were enough" Sasha choked out, tears welling up in her eyes

"Hunter said they wanted to give me a better life like they did for you guys and honestly them seem like really good people that just want to do right by another kid. I don't think that it means that they love ya any less they just have room for more...but I'm not here to steal them away from ya or anythin" The redhead thought for a second before she mentioned, "You have something here that some kids never get. You have a family, sisters, people that love ya...I..I wish I had that."

"I..I just"

"ya don't understand why..I get that, but a friend once told me not to worry about the 'why' he said to worry about the how. I think ya get a lot more answers in life thinkin like that"

Sasha smiled a little before saying, " I don't think that's right...wouldn't you get more answers by asking why?"

"You would think that but actually yer just gettin the same information. Like why is the sky blue...because of uh..stuff in the sky that makes it blue. Then how is the sky blue, because blah, blah, blah that makes the sky blue, either way you get the same information..stuff in the sky makes it blue. Do ya understand what I'm saying?"

Sasha laughed at the girl, actually enjoying her company. She didn't seem so bad once she got to know her and she kind of felt bad, once again, for coming up with ideas to get rid of her, "I'm sorry..I get it you're not here to steal my parents, it probably wasn't even your fault..or choice, that they picked you"

Rebecca scratched the back of her head before saying, "weeeeelllll.. back in Ireland... when I heard Stephanie and Hunter were at the foster home I sought them out on purpose. I mean I didn't force them to pick me or nothin' but I did run into them at the home"

"Why?"

"It's uh...it's kind of stupid but ...mi whole life I only had one friend that wasn't mi brother and a he was this kid at the foster home but a couple years ago he got adopted by an American family. We had promised each other to meet again and this felt like it was my only chance to maybe...I don't know find him." now Rebecca pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her.

"You came here to see your friend"the other girl nodded

"Yeah I know stupid right?"

Sasha hopped up a little on the couch so she was facing rebecca before she began wildy asking for details, "what's his name? What did he look like? How old was he? Where did he get adopted to?"

"His name was.."

"What are you two doing?" came the voice of Charlotte from the living room entrance causing both girls to look and see not only Charlotte but Bayley as well.

Both girls were dressed for bed with Charlotte in a light blue tank top and a pair of black volleyball shorts. While Bayley wore a pajama pants that had bears on them and a large purple shirt which Sasha immediately recognized as hers.

"Hey that's my shirt"

Bayley smiled widely and stuck her tongue out at her older sister as she clutched onto Charlotte's hand, "Mom gave it to me, she said you don't wear it anymore"

"That doesn't mean you can have it" Sasha groaned as she crossed her arms and focused back on the TV as Charlotte lead Bayley to join the two on the couch.

"What are you two doing down here?" Charlotte asked again sitting between the two while Bayley sat down on the other side of Rebecca.

"Nothing"

"We were just talking" the two said at the same time

"What are YOU two doing down here?" Sasha asked staring at her older sister

Charlotte shrugged and looked to the TV, "Bayley heard the TV and mom and dad are in their room so she asked me to come with her"

This seemed to satisfy Sasha's question as the girl watched the cartoon playing with her sisters...well, yeah she guessed she could consider Rebecca her sister now, but she still wanted to know more about her, "Tell is about yourself Rebecca….I mean we don't know anything about you"

This caused Charlotte and Bayley to look between the two before slightly agreeing with their sister. Even though Bayley knew a lot more she didn't know the simple things like the girl's birthday or her favorite color. While both Charlotte and Sasha were practically in the dark and Sasha wasn't going to feel comfortable until she knew who exactly she was being forced to room with.

"Well...what do ya want to know?" Rebecca was an open book she never had secrets before and she tended to speak her mind a lot.

"uh...when's your birthday?"

"January 30"

"Ha! Mines is January 26! I'm older than you" Sasha nearly shouted doing a little happy dance in her seat, confusing the young Irish born.

"uh..ok" Rebecca didn't understand the importance of that fact but she was glad the girl was in a happier mood

"Ok what's your favorite food?"

"Pancakes...back in Ireland they had a whole day for 'em and ya got to eat a whole bunch"

"You guys had a whole day for pancakes?" Bayley asked in wonder, she loved pancakes more than anything, even more than her Lucky Charms cereal

"yep..Shrove Tuesday"

"Shr-what?" Sasha asked

"It's like a tuesday in February when we have our pancake day"

"we have a national pancake day too...at IHOP" Charlotte said trying to calm the youngest girl's energy that seemed to bubble up when she heard pancakes.

"What's IHOP?" this caused Bayley to stop bouncing in here seat as she stared in confusion at the older girl.

"The international house of pancakes. Its a restaurant here that sells breakfast foods"

"How could you never have heard of IHOP?" Sasha asked

"We don't have one in Dublin" She said with a shrug as she looked to the screen once she heard a loud bam coming from the cartoon, "and we don't have whatever this show is"

The girls looked to the TV and began watching together, Bayley becoming fastly engrossed in the show while Sasha continued to make glances back and forth between the TV and Rebecca. She didn't feel as weird about her being here and there was something about the fact that she was older than the girl that helped her to, in a way, validate her importance in the family. Charlotte was older than the others so she got to do a lot of cool stuff, well now that Sasha was older than Bayley and Rebecca, maybe she could do cool stuff too. Like stay up later or even ride in the front seat when Hunter took them to the store.

"It's just Looney Toons, it's a cartoon that Bayley and Sasha like to watch. It usually comes on on saturday mornings but i guess this is just a re-run" charlotte explained before the girls fell into a comfortable silence as they watched and laughed along with the cartoon. Each of them smiling as Bugs Bunny evaded the hunter and Tweety Bird escaped Sylvester.

"These characters all have the same plot….one runs from the other…" Rebecca said still confused as to why the others were so in to the show.

"Yeah but it's still funny" Bayley said, her smile taking up half her face as she looked at her older sister before she went back to the screen and laughed at the TV.

Rebecca nodded slowly at this, taking it in before she too just sat back and watched the show, slowly finding herself enjoying not only the cartoon but also the company of the other girls around her. After a couple minutes into the show Bayley had leaned her head on her shoulder and she couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not but she allowed the girl to rest. Charlotte sat closely beside her watching all of her sisters, smiling slightly at Bayley and Sasha who was also asleep on her shoulder.

"Should we uh…" Rebecca whispered, letting her sentence hang in the air as she motioned awkwardly to the sleeping girls, trying not to move too much in case she woke up Bayley.

"Let them rest, we have a big day tomorrow" Charlotte said smiling, she grabbed Rebecca's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "I'm glad you're here Rebecca...I can tell you're going to fit in well, Bayley already seems to love you and you might even bring out the best in Sasha"

Rebecca nodded and smiled back, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before she thanked Charlotte and said, "Ya know you can call me Becky"

"Ok..but I like Bex better, it sounds cooler.." rebecca laughed at this before making a mental note to think of a cool nickname for charlotte later on, but right now she was beginning to get tired and just wanted to sleep, "Go ahead and get some rest..I can tell you're tired"

With that both girls began to get comfortable on the couch before falling asleep leaning on each other's shoulders, neither of them noticing Hunter and Stephanie standing behind the couch at the living room entrance smiling. Hunter held Stephanie in his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead both smiling at their four daughters before heading back upstairs to their room to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me, sorry i took so long I'm going to try and update faster. Anyway thank you guys, favorite, review, follow and all that good stuff.**

 **Chapter 12**

The girls walked closely together all four of them laughing and talking animatedly as they walked to the park's exits. They talked about all the animals they had gotten to see and every funny thing any of them could remember. They had been there for basically all of the day and had made it around to do pretty much everything except for the roller coaster as only Charlotte was tall enough. Nonetheless, each of the girls had lots of fun, especially Bayley who was now hopped up on sugar thanks to Hunter, much to Stephanie's displeasure.

Sasha and Rebecca bonded over the sharks and the aquariums. While Bayley had went and touched every animal in their 'petting zoo' and managed to get all of her older sisters to touch some of the animals to, well all except for Sasha who refused. Charlotte had seemed content on watching her younger sisters have fun as Rebecca seemed to get along with everyone and all of the girls were having so much fun. Even Hunter was having fun as he had enjoyed the Shark section with Sasha and Rebecca. He even convinced them to take a family picture with and shark cut out.

"Okay girls everyone got everything?" Stephanie asked earning a group nod as the family headed back to the car.

Each girl had got to chose one item from the gift shop, Bayley had picked a stuffed dolphin toy which she named Willy like the movie, even though Charlotte corrected the girl saying that Willy was a whale and not a dolphin but that didn't stop the youngest. While Sasha had gotten one of those shark head grabbers so she could mess with whoever sat in the front seat and Charlotte had gotten a sea turtle snow globe for the desk in her room. Rebecca on the other hand had refused to get anything from the gift shop as she held onto a small shark tooth which was given to her by a scuba diver who was cleaning the tanks and saw her through the glass. The diver very kind to all of the girls and even took Rebecca to get the tooth wrapped in metal wiring to be put on a keychain at the gift shop. Once they reached the car Sasha and Rebecca hopped in the back seat while Charlotte and Bayley sat in the middle row with Hunter fastening Bayley into her booster seat.

"Where do you girl's want to eat?"

"Why don't we go to Pizza Hut?" Bayley suggested swinging her legs happily in her seat

"No gross" Charlotte said as Sasha sat behind her getting her Shark head ready to mess with her

"CiCi's?"

"No...why do you want pizza so bad?" Bayley shrugged in response before stating

"I like pizza...everyone likes pizza"

"Yeah but I don't want pizza" behind the oldest was Sasha's shark head moving back and forth on the head rest as sasha was quietly singing the Jaws music from when the shark would come up on their prey, "Sasha stop that!"

"NEVER!" Sasha began quickly opening and closing the shark head on Charlotte's hair as she made loud chomping noises pretending to be the shark, "YOU'RE SHARK FOOD!"

This caused both Rebecca and Bayley to laugh at the girls while Charlotte merely began swatting at the shark head before Stephanie scolded both girls and began quieting the car, "Sasha stop attacking Charlotte before I take your toy and put it up with the rest of them"

This confused Rebecca but Sasha and the others knew exactly what they were talking about. Whenever Sasha or Bayley kept playing around too much with a toy it was put in a box on the top shelf of Stephanie and Hunter's closet. Never to be seen again. After this silence filled the car except for the light buzz of the radio, at least until Rebecca randomly spoke up.

"I would actually like IHOP" this caused the girls to giggle while Stephanie turned in the passenger's seat to look at the girls, "Charlotte was talkin' about it last night and I've never been"

Stephanie looked at the girl in silence before she turned back in her seat and asked if IHOP was alright with everyone else, to which they all agreed and enjoyed talking for the rest of the ride about the day. Upon arriving the girls all eagerly jumped out after Charlotte help Bayley out of her seat and let the two behind her out of the back. They were seated rather quickly and the family had a decent meal, well all except Rebecca who mentioned more than once that the pancakes here were weird. They were supposed to be lighter and looked more like what Americans considered crepes, but she still ate them and enjoyed them.

The rest of the weekend went by rather quickly as Hunter was called into work Sunday morning, even though Stephanie doubted the girls noticed. The whole day nobody even woke up til almost noon and even then none of them noticed his disappearance. Instead they all sat in the movie room and plopped down in their respective chairs to watch TV and didn't move for the rest of the day except to eat and use the bathroom.

Stephanie would usually make a comment for the girls to get out of the house but decided against it as this was another peaceful moment in the house amount the four girls that she did not want to ruin. She had noticed that Sasha and Rebecca had grown quite close as they sat next to each other more like in the car the other day and now on the couch. She smiled at the thought of this and went on with her day, cooking dinner, packing lunches for tomorrow, cleaning the dining room and finally talking with Sable about Rebecca's school information.

By the time Hunter came home Stephanie had done everything she needed to and the girls were all bathed and in bed. She sat at the desk in the office with her right leg pulled up to her chest as she read through emails and files on a couple workers in their company. She wore a large, white button up shirt take belonged to Hunter and fit over her like a dress even though she wore a pair of shorts under them.

"Hello Mrs. Smith"

Stephanie looked up and laughed at Hunter, "What?"

"You know...the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith...after the fight scene Angelina Jolie was wearing...you know what you're wearing" Hunter said laughing

"Of course you were paying attention to what Angelina Jolie was wearing"

"What are you in here doing?" Hunter said, ignoring Stephanie's joke, as he place down his suitcase on the small couch in the corner of the room and began to undo his tie, "I see the house is still intact"

"Yes well nothing ever happens when I'm around and I'm just in here looking at some stuff while I wait for them to fax over Rebecca's information"

Hunter pulled off his tie and undid the buttons on his white collared shirt before walking behind Stephanie to get a look and see what she was looking at on the computer, "You're trying to get Rebecca into the school that soon?"

"Yes why is that a problem?" Stephanie twirled around in the chair and looked at him, raising her eyebrow in a pointed look

"Oh..no. I'm just saying that you're moving pretty fast, she's just got here and she isn't fully accustomed to America yet, let alone her adjusting to a new school system"

Stephanie looked down at her feet before thinking, she knew that this was true but she didn't want to wait to get the girl enrolled in school. As a foster parent you have a duty to provide the adopted child with certain things in order to keep them and especially with her and Hunter having adopted three already, they were under heavy supervision. It wasn't that social services didn't trust them it's just that having three kids is a lot to handle and adding another to that who was in critical conditions over a week ago is almost impossible. Even though Stephanie and Hunter both assured Sable that they were prepared to take care of Rebecca Sable told them that it was just a protocol for an overcrowded family, especially one with Stephanie and Hunter's busy schedules in their company.

"I know but the sooner we get her in the school the better, I don't want her to get behind on her studies"

"Studies? She's not in college she's in elementary school"

The two went back and forth for a while talking about Rebecca and the rest of the girls while back in Sasha and Rebecca's room there was a light knock on there door.

"Go away" Sasha groaned but this was ignored as the door was pushed open revealing Bayley's small figure with her thumb in her mouth, "Ugh Bayley go back to bed"

"I can't...I left Mr. Beary downstairs...I can't sleep without him" Bayley said walking further into their room so she stood in between both of their beds

"Well then go get him"

"I can't...it's dark down there and I'm scared"

Rebecca sat up in bed and smiled sweetly at bayleyy before saying, "Don't worry Bay..I'll go with you"

"Ugh..she could've asked Charlotte" Sasha said pulling the blanket over her eyes

"I tried but she's not in her room"

"I don't mind it'll be like our own little adventure" Rebecca said as she swung her legs off the bed and made her way to the door with Bayley, " A cool adventure...you sure you don't wanna come Sasha?"

"Yes I'm sure now go away"

"Alright..come on Bayley lets go"

With that both girls left the room, closing the door slightly behind them and moving in silence as they headed downstairs. Bayley looked through the railing checking around for any monsters as she grabbed onto Rebecca's hand, squeezing it tighter with every step down.

"You know...there are no monsters here" Rebecca said with a knowing smile once they finally reached the bottom of the stairs and headed into the living room.

"How would you know...you only just got here"

Rebecca shrugged at this, she of course knew there were no such things as monsters. She just didn't believe in them or anything else that she couldn't see, she figured that if no monster attacked her while she was alone on the streets then they probably didn't exist. But if there were she was not afraid of them, "you're right..I don't know that..but I'll protect you if there are any"

"Thanks"

"Now...where did you leave your bear?" Bayley let go of her old sister's hand and rushed to the couch where she began reaching into the sides and under the pillows looking for the bear, "You know I didn't see it with you today"

"I had it….I know I did. Well at least I think I did" Bayley said, more to herself than to Rebecca, as she momentarily stopped her search to look at the Irish girl, "You don't think he ran away do you?"

"No..I don't think so Bay...I'm sure he wouldn't of just run off. Did ya take him inta any of the rooms?"

Bayley scratched her head and without saying anything walk to the kitchen causing Rebecca to follow after her slightly confused. The younger of the two looked around, opening and closing cabinets and the fridge, moving in and out of the kitchen and the living room almost on autopilot. She didn't say a word, which kind of scared Rebecca as she had never seen the young girl this quiet but she stood back and let her move.

"He's not here"

"Um..ok"

"I can't find him anywhere...I-I.." Bayley started to choke on her words and sat down on the floor of the kitchen crying causing Rebecca to immediately move to stand beside the girl, "I want Mr. Beary"

"I know Bayley..we'll find he's just probably lost somewhere" This made the young girl cry even more and Rebecca pulled back a little, shocked at her reaction. She never dealt with making anyone cry before, she had never dealt with anyone as young as Bayley period. She was the youngest at the foster home in Ireland and none of them had ever cried around her. Rebecca went to say more but stopped when she heard footsteps rushing into the kitchen.

"What's going on..I heard crying" Charlotte said this slightly out of breath as she seemed to have run in here, "Bayley what's wrong...what happened?"

"..." Bayley sat there crying, pulling her knees up to her chest

"She lost her bear"

"I didn't lose him...he ran away"

Rebecca gave a look to Charlotte, telling her that it was lost and Charlotte understood right away, "Bayley..can you remember all of the rooms you went into today..can you do that for me?"

Bayley wiped her eyes and looked up at her oldest sister and nodded, "The living room, the kitchen...uh...my room...the bathroom.."

"We didn't check the bathroom" Rebecca said

"Okay, then we'll go check there" Charlotte helped her younger sister to her feet and guided both her and Rebecca upstairs to the bathroom.

As they reached the bathroom the door swung open revealing Sasha holding Bayley's bear, "You left your bear in the bathroom...can we all go to bed now?"

Bayley grabbed the bear from Sasha's hands and hugged him tight to her as she began thanking her sisters. While Charlotte stood there with her arms crossed and asked, "You just happened to know where she left the bear?"

"No I had to go to the bathroom, and I found it there. I'm surprised that's not the first placed you looked...Bayley leaves everything in the bathroom" Sasha rolled her eyes and looked down at her now happy sister and smiled slightly, "You're welcome"

"Thank you Sasha"

"Alright lets get to bed" Charlotte said after a moment of silence before taking Bayley's hand and bringing her back to her room while Sasha and rebecca went back into theirs.

Once they both got settled in their beds Sasha rolled over and faced the wall before saying, "You're going to get used to stuff like that"

"Like what?"

"Bayley needing help...Charlotte swooping in to the rescue...and then there's me"

Rebecca looked over at Sasha, "It seemed like you were the one that swooped in..what ya did was pretty good..you found that bear for Bayley"

"It was by chance and you guys were coming up to the bathroom anyway..you would've found it without me anyway"

Rebecca laid her head down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, closing her eyes before saying, "Ta Bayley...you were the hero"

The two slipped into a deep sleep but not without Sasha letting a small smile take place on her face as she faced the wall so Rebecca could see her. She was never a hero, nobody had ever called her that before, she was usually the one to mess things up. She liked this feeling, maybe she could be a hero to someone, maybe even to Rebecca.

 **Three days later**

"Rebecca are you excited about your first day at school?" Stephanie asked looking in her rear view mirror at the red head who sat nervously behind her.

Rebecca's information had come in and Stephanie had talked to the principal and counselors over the phone about the girl and they are now heading to the school for her first day and to get everything finalized. Rebecca wore a red and black plaid shirt tied around her waist revealing a black graphic T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, red converse and a red snapback. She had dressed herself, even though Stephanie suggested something a bit lighter and more colorful, Rebecca refused and decided to wear this as it made her feel more comfortable.

"Yea...I think so...ya said that Sasha is goin ta be in mi class right?"

"Yep, she'll help you with anything you need throughout the day" Stephanie smiled, she had let the girls take the bus as she wasn't going in to talk to principal until later so it was just her and Rebecca in the car, "You have nothing to worry about"

The young girl nodded and looked out the window as the car pulled up at the school. The place was bigger than anything she had ever seen before and Rebeca began to feel nervous. As she hopped out of the car she grabbed the superhero backpack that she had chose and slung her arms through it before gulping down her nerves and following Stephanie into the building. The main office was connected to the kindergarten and first grade buildings so there were thousands of drawings and art on the walls leading up to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is.."

"Mrs. Helmsley, yes we know, we've gotten all of your calls about Rebecca here" a frail, older looking woman with bright blonde hair said as she looked down at Rebecca who barely reached the top the desk, "Principal Donnelly is in the first office to the left, you can go on in and Rebecca can wait out here if you'd like?"

Rebecca instantly shook her head and stood as close to Stephanie as possible, grabbing her hand in the process, causing Stephanie to laugh a little before saying, "No I think she can come in with me"

"Alright go on in then dear"

After about thirty minutes of talking and signing papers, Rebecca was official enrolled and Sasha was called in to the office to help guide her new sister around. She wore a purple sweater, grey leggings and purple sneakers and her hair was pulled back by a grey headband. She walked cautiously into the office, slightly nervous as she was not informed as to why she was wanted there. She began to go through her head all of the things she could've done to get herself sent to the principal's office. Yes she had pushed that Enzo Amore kid, but he was asking for it making kissy faces at her, and yes she had spit her gum into Alexa's hair, not that she noticed. But still none of that should be reason for her to get called into the office. Once she reached the door she began to put on her most innocent, puppy dog face on but stopped and smiled once she saw Rebecca and her mother.

"Oh..I thought I was in trouble"

"Well did you do anything that you should be in trouble for?" Stephanie questione, raising her eyebrow at her daughter

"No..that's why I was confused" Sasha walked over to stand beside Rebecca and smiled, looking over the girl's outfit.

"Well we called you here because Rebecca is now enrolled and you are going to be her guide. We normally don't put siblings in the same classes but we have made an exception for you two, as long as you both don't cause any trouble"

"You don't have to worry about that Mr. Donnelly" Sasha said with a wide smile as she slung her arm over her sister's shoulder, "You won't hear anything about us"

" I'm counting on it. Mrs. Helmsley we can get you the rest of the information on Rebecca and get these papers faxed and then we'll be good to go" He smiled before turning back to the girls, "Alright then, you both can head off to class, Rebecca you give this to your teacher and tell her to call me during your morning recess" Principal Donnelly said before handing the girl a stack of papers

"I'll see you girls after school alright?" Stephanie said causing rebecca to nodded before both Rebecca and Sasha hugged her, "Sasha I want you to look out for Rebecca ok?"

"Sure mom"

"And Rebecca….nothing too intense ok. I don't want you running around and hurting your chest"

"So I can't play?" Rebecca asked slightly saddened at this

"No you can play with the other kids just don't go and push yourself too hard"

With this the two nodded and said their goodbyes before they made their way to the second grade building with Sasha giving a brief description of their teacher and a couple of the kids in their class. Once they got back to their classroom everyone was lining up to go outside for their recess. Sasha introduced Rebecca to their teacher, Mrs. Friedman and a bunch of kids in their class crowded the new girl.

"Everybody please calm down. It seems we have a new student joining us, once we get back from recess we can have you introduce yourself" Ms. Friedman said with a bright smile, settling the class as they headed out after Rebecca placed her backpack in a empty cubby hole and got in line with Sasha.

The class made their way outside to the playground, everyone immediately running to the swings or to see their friends in the other two first grade classes that had recess with them. However two boys that immediately noticed the new girl from one of the other first grade classes stayed behind and came up to the sisters.

"Hi my name is Sami and this is my friend Kevin" a small boy with ginger hair like a Rebecca said to the girls introducing him and the bigger, pale skinned boy beside him. Both were dressed in matching maroon colored shirts and blue jeans as they smiled eagerly at Rebecca.

"Ugh..don't talk with these guys, they're losers" Sasha said grabbing her sisters hand, pulling slightly to lead her away from the two boys

"I'll have you know, we're the top guys in our class" Kevin said pointing between the both of them

"Yeah..sure, come on Becky" Sasha once again trying to pull her sister along

"Becky is it...that's a great name...a solid name" Rebecca laughed at this while Sasha rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "we uh...we justed wanted to introduce ourselves and let you know that you are welcomed to join in on our kickball game if you'd like"

"Kickball? Is it like handball...but with yer feet?" Rebecca asked causing both boys to stare at her with wide eyes

"Woah, you have an accent too...that uh" Sami cleared his throat trying to make his voice deeper, "That's cool"

Kevin punched Sami in the arm before laughing and looking to Rebecca, "We're from Canada so...you know us foreigners got to stick together"

Rebecca laughed at this, "Stick together?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Ignore them, they're just a couple of weirdos...I mean look at how their dressed?"

"What's wrong with it...I think it's cute"

Sami smiled and elbowed Kevin, "Cute huh"

"Hey! Sami, Kevin! Are you dudes playing or what?" called one kid from the field not to far away

"Yeah" Kevin shouted back before turning back to Rebecca, "You can come play if you want...you too I guess Sasha"

"No thanks"

"Sure" the girls said at the same time

Sasha turned to Rebecca and gave her a strange look, "No mom said not to do anything too intense"

"It's just a small game of kickball"

"You don't even know what it is" Sasha all but shouted

Rebecca smiled and looked at the two boys before looking back at Sasha and frowning at the look on the girl's face, "That's why I gotta play and find out"

"What? No! That's not how it works" Sasha shouted after her sister while Rebecca just smiled and ran off with Sami and kevin to the field where the teams were being picked.

There were enough kids for each team to have five players and the two captains were already chosen. One was a boy with stringy blonde hair who stood tall over everyone else and the other was a tanned boy with black hair.

"I pick first Cassidy"

"No way man..and stop calling me that" The tall boy said back before looking out at the kids, "I'm picking first and I got my boy Enzo"

"Aye alriiightt lets do this man" Enzo, who was a short kid with black hair and blonde highlights, said in a thick New York accent before making his way to stand with the captain.

The other captain rolled his eyes and said, " Fine by me..I got Dean"

"I got Kevin"

"I got Luke"

"Sami"

"Karl"

"Pick her" Rebecca heard before looking over to see Kevin and Sami both talking and pointing at her

Cassidy looked the girl up and down before nodding, "I got the new girl"

"Ha...you want a girl on your team, you must really want to lose...I got Baren"

Rebecca walked over to Kevin and Sami and smiled at them both before she looked up at Cassidy who stood tall over the whole grade. He told Rebecca that his name was Colin but everyone called him big Cass,

"This is Becky guys, she's from Ireland" Sami said with a big smile, slinging his arm around the girl's shoulders

"Well Becky, how you doin'?" Enzo asked as he made his way over to the girl, with a big smiled on his face

"Um, good...what's the craic with ya?" This earned her some stares before the guys all laughed and patted her on the back, welcoming her to the team.

There were only two kids left to pick from and it was Cass's turn but Seth spoke up first, "You can have Samoa Joe, I'll take Bo"

Everyone laughed at this except for Becky who was confused, Samoa Joe was a big, Samoan, guy with a mean looking face but he seemed like he was the better athlete then the Bo kid. He was scrawny with a long ponytail and a big smile plastered across his face.

"Fine man, I'll take Joe off your hands, now let's start the game" Cass said stilling laughing slightly while the last two kids moved to their teams side.

"You picked first, we kick first" Seth said with a smirk on his face before running over the kick while Cass's team began taking the field while Rebecca just followed Sami around, not really sure what to do.

"Hey Becky, you can take second base, it's the easiest and i'll be right here. All you have to do is catch the ball if it comes to you, and touch the base or the person running that's on the other team" Sami said, noticing that Rebecca was following him.

"Okay"

The game kicked off with Seth first up the kick. He managed to get the ball past Kevin and get to first base before the ball was back to Cass. Then it was Bo who stepped up to kick, however Dean and the others laughed wildly as the boy tried to kick the ball but missed, swinging his leg for far out that he nearly lost his balance. This happened two more times before Cass yelled that he was out and Seth groaned, running his hands down his face.

"Dean come on and kick, so we can win this"

Dean stepped up and kicked the ball far past Enzo, allowing Seth to run to third base while dean stopped at second and began to talk to Becky, "So new kid...what's your story?"

"Huh?"

"You know...where ya' from...ya got red hair and the whole.." Dean began to make

weird movements around his whole body with a concentrated look on his face, " you know?"

Rebecca stared at the boy and laughed as Luke was strikes out. He reminded her of this boy that she had met at the foster home, he would often use wild gestures to explain himself even though nobody ever understood. Dean on the other hand was taken aback when he heard Rebecca laugh at him. It was his job to make all the guys laugh but the girls never thought he was funny.

"Dean run!"

This snapped the boy out of his shock as he say Baren running towards him. Dean tried to turn and run to the next base only to stumble, causing Baren to crash right into him.

"Hey Becky, heads up" Enzo threw the ball to Becky and she caught it only to hold it In confusion before she remembered what Sami said. She bent down and tagged both of the boys with the ball earning cheers from her teammates while Seth's groans could be heard across the field.

"Sorry" Becky said with a shrug before Sami came up and guided her to the kicking side where Enzo was stepping up.

"Don't worry about it" Dean muttered with barely any breath, so low that nobody heard it, as Baren laid flat out on top of him

Once Becky made it to her team's side she saw, Sasha standing off to the side and waving to her sister causing her to come over with a smile, "Hey"

"Hey yourself…"

"That doesn't make sense" Becky said confused

"Forget it just….how are you feeling?"

Becky looked over herself then nodded to Sasha, "I'm fine, don't worry"

Sasha gave an unsure look, "You know if anything happens to you it's on me right?"

"Nothin's gonna happen lass, it's just kickball" Becky smiled and placed her hands on Sasha's shoulders before turning and going back to the game where Sami was kicking with both Enzo and Kevin on a base.

"Watch and learn" Sami said before rubbing his hands together as he waited for Dean to roll the ball. Dean winded up and rolled the ball, as it came towards Sami he took two steps and swung his leg, missing much like Bo did earlier.

"Hey show, off why don't you actually kick the ball" Enzo shouted from second base

"Shut up" Sami stepped up again and went to kick the ball but missed as Dean's ball seemed to curve away from him, "Hey you're doing that on purpose"

"Alls fair in love and kickball" Dean said with a shrug

Sami turned around and saw Becky and the rest of his team looking at him with crossed arms and he huffed, slightly frustrated before turning back. He stepped up once again for his last kick, Sami took a deep breath and looked hard at Dean before giving a nod that he was ready. Dean winded his arm up and let the ball roll, Sami taking two steps and closed his eyes as he kicked with all his might. He missed and ended up flat on his butt as his kick knocked him off balance.

"I thought ya were supposed ta kick the ball?" Becky asked, standing over Sami

"Yeah..I just haven't warmed up yet"

Cass pushed Sami aside and stepped up to kick, managing to kicked it so hard that the ball sailed through the field and over to the fence that separated the playground and the woods behind the school. This caused everyone on the opposite team to groan but Kevin and Enzo began running, Enzo with his arm up in the air shouting 'home run' as he rounded the bases and made it back to homebase with a smile.

"Aye, that was a home run Cass!" Enzo shouted before turning to Seth and Dean and shouting, "How you doin'?"

Cass smiled at his friend and brushed off his bright blue shirt and began walking the bases as Bo ran to the fence and got the ball, finally getting it back to Dean just as Cass made it back to homebase. Samoa Joe stepped up with an angry look on his face as he seemed to stare hard at Seth who stood on first base. Dean looked over at Seth and shook his head before he rolled the ball only for Joe to kick the ball so hard that it flew start at Seth. It hit him square in the chest and he caught it as the force knocked him down and took the breath from him lungs.

"Y-you're...you're out" Seth said trying to catch his breath

Joe huffed and stomped away, brushing past his team as he went to the back of the line. Enzo turned and looked at the man and raised his arms in confusion, "What was that...you basically handed him the ball"

He got no answer, but now it was Becky's turn to kick and she looked nervously at her team but she was met with only encouraging faces and a thumbs up from Sasha on the side.

"You got this red" Enzo shouted

Seth on the other hand laughed as he saw her approaching the base, "Hey Dean you better light this one up, we got a girl kicking"

The rest of his team laughed, except for Dean who frowned and looked at the ball before looking at Becky. He didn't want to embarrass the girl, especially after he felt a connection with her, he guessed. He had never met a girl who laughed at his jokes before, or who dressed like Becky did. She was tough and he could tell.

"Are ya gonna roll the ball or just sit there like a dope?" Becky said causing Dean to raise an eyebrow at the girl who just smirked back at him. He took a deep breath and thought about what Seth said but shook his head and rolled the ball so slow that is merely stopped before it even reach the base, "Aye what was that?"

"Dean what the heck man, come one..get this chick out"

Dean nodded and shook off his head before rolling the ball at a more normal speed but it vered to far to the right causing Cass to shout out, "That's ball 2 man...two more and she walks"

"Dean, move let me do it" Seth said shoving Dean out of the way and grabbing the ball. He pulled back his arm and fired the ball down towards Becky.

She was taken back at first by the speed of the ball but she remember playing soccer before back in Ireland and swung her leg at the ball, kicking it as hard as she could. Everyone stopped and and watched at the ball flew towards Bo who was taken by surprise and let the ball slip through his hands. Becky stood and watched this before Sami pushed her forward telling her to run, causing Becky to run off around the bases.

"I got her" Baren shouted as he got the ball and went to chase her but Becky simply out ran him earning cheers from her team

"Over here" Luke called out as he stood tall over the third base in the path of Becky

Baren tossed him the ball just as Becky slid passed him and rounded the third base and rush to home where she was met with Seth standing in front of the base with the ball. Becky thought for a second before she remembered her days playing soccer and slide under Seth's legs and touch the base causing the rest of her team to cheer for her. All of the guys began to pat her on the back and laugh along with her while Seth fumed in his anger. However Becky's chest began to tighten slightly in pain from the exertion. She however just bent down and caught her breath before she ignored the pain and smiled at all of her team that started congratulating.

"That was amazing Becky"

"Yeah I didn't know you had in ya red"

"That was really something"

The bell rang causing everyone to slowly walked to where their classes were lining up at the playground entrance. Sami and kevin were still congratulating Becky with smiles and cheers as they walked with her. Once in line Sasha rushed up to her sister and pull Sami away from her before telling him to scram, "Get outta here Zayn, your class is over there"

"I was just congratulating Becky, I mean she won us the game" Sami said but Sasha just stared at the boy hard causing Kevin to pull him away after they both said goodbye to Becky

"Ya don' hav ta be so mean to him" Becky said but Sasha was having none of it

"I don't like him...besides I wanted to see of you were ok. I saw you after you ran...you pushed yourself too hard" Becky went to say something as their class line walked back to their classroom but Sasha cut her off, "Mom said not to push yourself and you went and played kickball"

"In me defense.. I didn' even know what the game was"

Sasha crossed her arms, "You shouldn't have played...how does your chest feel?"

"It was fun and me chest doesn't even hurt...that much" Becky said as a sharp pain rang through her just as she said the words, "Look, I'll take it easy next time...I just wanted to impress the guys" Sasha just rolled her eyes and ushered her sister to two seats in the back of the class by the window. The two desks where one in front of the other, the desk in front held a name card that said Sasha H on it and the desk behind it was empty.

"Here you can sit behind me"

Becky sat down and looked around the class as everyone else had filled in their seats. She noticed that none of the kids she played kickball with where in her class so she would have to introduce herself again. There three dark skinned boys who came in laughing and joking, one with a large afro and an orange dragon ball z shirt, another with twist in his hair and a green Bob Marley shirt, and lastly was a larger boy with a plain black shirt. There were two Indian boys that looked like brothers sitting in the front row, and a couple other girls spread out around the room. One with black hair and pale skinned took noticed to Becky immediately and smirked at the girl before wiggling her fingers in a small wave, to which Rebecca looked around confused before waving back, slightly unsure of herself.

Once the teacher came in and shut the door she looked at Becky and gave her a sweet smile as she said, "Well now that recess is over, we can properly introduce our new student."

Becky instantly felt nervous as all of the class stared at her with wide eyes. The boys quieted down a small blond girl smiled sweetly at her, and the pale skinned girl turned in her seat so her full body was facing Becky. Sasha turned in her seat and whispered for her to stand up but she gave a sharp frown before slowly pushing herself out of her chair, "Uh..my name is Rebecca, but ya can call me Becky"

"Why do you sound like that?"

Some kids laughed at this except for the two Indian boys and the pale skinned girl who glared at all of the other students, while Ms. Friedman quickly silence them before saying, "Becky's not from here and people from all over the world talk differently. Where are you from Becky?"

"Dublin Ireland,I just moved here about a week ago"

The teacher smiled and clapped her hands before asking the class if they had any questions for the girl.

"Is that your real hair color?" the short blond asked

"Yea"

" What was Ireland like?"

"Uh...fine I guess...it's a lot different than it is here"

"So were you like poor there?" this caused some of the kids to giggle again before being settled by the teacher but Becky just shrugged

"Uh...I guess...i don' know" Becky never really paid attention to money, she knew that Americans had a lot more stuff and all, but when she lived in Ireland there was nothing to compare it to. Living in Ireland was great, there were some good people and some not so good people

"Alright Rebecca, that was very good, you can take a seat...we are going to keep working on our addition and we are going to start counting by bigger numbers like 2's and 5's."

After that she sat back down but the rest of the class began to buzz slightly, still with peaked interest about the new girl, but more focused on their teacher who was now handing out little worksheets to everyone. Sasha turned in her seat to look back at her sister and smiled.

"See that wasn't so bad"

"Yeah..i guess…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; No you're not mistaken, I am** **actually** **updating quickly like I said I was going to but this chapter was kind of easy to write and not just because it's kind of short. However I have updated and I going to try and keep this up and like update every** **Monday** **or so, but don't fully hold me to that...I'm going to try. Anyway do what you do and read, review, favorite follow all that good stuff and thank you guys so much for the great comments they really inspire me to write more. So if you guys want to see anything or don't want to see anything let me know and I'll make it happen. i am a writer of the people, your comments influence what I write so let me know.**

 **Chapter 13**

"But we didn't even do anything!" Sasha cried out, slightly pleading with the office assistant who sat across from not just one but all four of the Helmsley daughters at her desk.

Each girl sat in the chairs in the main office waiting for the principal to call one of their parents. Sasha was complaining the whole time, trying desperately to find an adult that would sympathize with the siblings. However the cry seemed to fall on deaf ears as many of the office workers simply just walked passed the girls, ignoring them. Becky sat in the chair beside her holding an inhaler tightly in her hand as she struggled to breathe. Bayley leaned against Charlotte with tears in her eyes as her face was pushed into her oldest sister's side while Charlotte glared hard at Sasha and Rebecca, with one good eye as she held an ice pack to the right side of her face.

"Are you people even listening" Sasha nearly screamed before she spoke again, "I SAID…"

"Sasha!"

All four of the girl's heads turned towards the main entrance where Hunter and Stephanie stood. Hunter was still dressed for work with a black suit and tie while Stephanie wore a black, tight, dress and both looked pissed.

"Crap" Charlotte and Sasha both muttered at the same time, Becky was too focused on getting her breathing under control but the anxiety she felt in this situation made her chest ache more than ever and Bayley was still crying into Charlotte's side.

"Mrs and Mr Helmsley, thank you for getting here so quickly." Principal Donnelly said as he came out of his office and greeted the girls parents, "As you can see your daughters have been quite restless"

"What is all of this about?" Hunter asked

"Why don't we all go into my office and we can have the girls explain what happened"

With that the two followed behind the principal with angry looks on their faces while the four girls slowly got up and walked behind them.

"Why did they both show up...they never both show up" Sasha whispered

"Well they never had all four of us in trouble at once" Charlotte said with her arm still around Bayley whose face was now uncovered, revealing a busted lip.

"I-I c….can't breathe" Becky said slowly, taking big gasps as she spoke

Sasha looked at her younger sister concerned, before grabbing the girl's hand to comfort her. This was all Naomi and Tamina's fault, they hurt her sisters and she couldn't do anything to stop them, if anything they should be in here not the other way around.

"You all can have a seat, I had my assistant bring in enough chairs for all of you, but we've never had such a large group in here at once" Principal Donnelly said as he cleared his throat, "As you were informed over the phone your daughters were involved in an incident on school campus"

"Yes and would you like to explain how all four of my girls were involved in a fight only thirty minutes into school" Stephanie said sounding more annoyed than angry

"Well I'll let them tell you what happened"

With that Sasha, Charlotte and Bayley began talking all at once while Becky leaned down in her chair trying to steady her breathing with her hands covering her ears. Stephanie looked back at the principal before silencing her girls with the raise of her hand. She stepped forward to each of them and looked over the girls, she grabbed Charlotte's face and tilted it up to see that there was a black ring forming around her right eye. Then she did same with Bayley who let silent tears fall from her eyes as she stared at her mother.

"What happened baby girl?"

"No, let me tell it!" Sasha said loudly only to earn a harsh glare from her mother

Hunter moved over to the girls as well and placed a hand on Becky's back trying to comfort the girl as he spoke low for only her to hear while Stephanie once again told Bayley to tell what happened.

 _ **Two hours ago**_

" _ **Girls, you need to be downstairs in ten minutes before you miss the bus!" Hunter yelled from downstairs**_

 _ **Bayley was sitting at the island eating a bowl of Lucky Charms as she read the back of the box, well at least looked at the pictures and games they had on it. She was dressed in a light blue shirt and a pair of overalls and a bright pink headband held her ponytail back. Becky came downstairs with her goggles over her eyes and an olive green shirt under a blue jean button up left open and a pair of black jeans. She smiled at Hunter who ruffled her hair as she walked by before coming into the kitchen and grabbing a banana.**_

" _ **You need to get something more than that Rebecca" Stephanie said as she walked through the kitchen and kissed both of them on their cheeks, "The doctor says you need to be eating more to get your weight back to normal"**_

" _ **I know you've already told me a thousand times..and I am eatin' I'm just never hungry in the mornin's"**_

 _ **Stephanie placed a plate of bacon and pancakes in front of the girls, "Eat and take your goggles off at the table, you've already said that you don't need them"**_

" _ **Yea but that doesn' mean that they're not cool"**_

" _ **What do you girls have going on at school today?" Hunter asked as he grabbed a jug of water from the fridge**_

" _ **We have the spelling bee today and the kindergarten rainbow friends days is on friday" Bayley said with a mouth full of cereal**_

" _ **What is that?"**_

" _ **It's the-"**_

" _ **Sasha get out of the bathroom!" Charlotte shouted from upstairs**_

 _ **Hunter and Stephanie looked at each other before Hunter quickly said, "Not it"**_

 _ **Stephanie rolled her eyes and-**_

"Bayley, sweetie, we don't need to start the story from all the way back there...you can just start from when you got to school" Hunter said causing Bayley to look and then think

"Here uh, let me tell the story or we may never get out of here" Charlotte said, placing the ice pack back on her eye

 _ **Thirty minutes ago**_

" _ **Why do you always drop me off at my class first, I want to go to the playground too" Bayley whined as she held Charlotte's hand**_

" ' _ **Cause you're too little" Sasha said with a smirk as she skipped around her sisters with a certain spring in her step**_

 _ **The girl's walked passed the front office and the car rider's lot as they weaved their way through the crowd of kids filling into the school. Charlotte ignored her sister's banter as she continued to bring her sister to the kindergarten hall.**_

" _ **Hey Becky!" All of the girls turned around to see Sami getting out of a car and rushing over to them. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt and jeans with a cabby hat**_

" _ **Sami..hey" Becky said with a small smile while Sasha and Charlotte stared at the boy hard**_

" _ **Ooooohhh Becky's got a boyfriend" Bayley said under her breath**_

"Boyfriend?" Hunter asked causing Bayley to stop her story

"He's not a boyfriend and Ya don' need to tell that part either Bayley, just skip to when those girls jumps us" Becky said having finally gotten her breathing together with several pumps of her inhaler

" _ **She's not here yet" Charlotte said as she peeked into the door that led to the kindergarten hall to see the empty and dark hall**_

 _ **Bayley crossed her arms and gave out a sigh before saying, "Yea, that's 'cause all the kids are on the playground...how come you never let me go too. They open the playground before school so kids can play on it not so they can go to class cause their older sister says so"**_

" _ **Bayley, now I know you're smart so I know you understand that I'm doing this to protect you. Some kids can be mean and I don't want Naom….I uh, I don't want anyone to mess with you" Charlotte said**_

" _ **Nobody's gonna mess with me"**_

" _ **Yeah, I'm not so sure about that" Charlotte muttered but after a couple minutes standing there, Charlotte gave in and walked the girl back to the playground where Sasha and Becky ran off to.**_

" _ **You don't worry about Sasha and Becky as much as you do me" Bayley said in a pointed voice**_

" _ **Yes I do...it's just that you're my baby sister….you remind me of my old family...all of you do. You guys are my family and I will not lose you all"**_

" _ **You know you can't protect me forever" Bayley said in a low tone as they walked across the school**_

" _ **I can try" Charlotte said, "Your my little sister, and I love you. As your older sister it's my job to protect you, to protect all of you"**_

" _ **Well then let me tell ya blonde" Both girls turned around to see Naomi and Tamina standing with their arms crossed, "We're here to make tht job a little bit harder.**_

 _ **Charlotte groaned. She knew it, she knew that as soon as she brought Bayley out to the playground this would happen. She always kept the youngest away from the playground or any area where these two could ever harm her. They always picked on her and Sasha, everyday and she never let Bayley know about any of that. She had managed to keep Becky away them as well for the week or so that she had been going here as neither Naomi nor Tamina had shown their faces but she knew eventually they would return.**_

" _ **Looky here...see I knew she had another sister, T...and this must be the little runt"**_

" _ **Hey I'm not a runt"**_

" _ **Oh I'm sorry...is the two year old speaking to me...man I didn't even know that you knew how to speak." Naomi said with a smile, "Now Charlotte I think we know the drill by now don't we?"**_

" _ **I don't have anything to give you" Charlotte said angrily. There was no way she was going to give up her lunch with Bayley standing right there, she was her big sister she wasn't going to look weak.**_

" _ **well then we'll just check for ourselves won't we, and if you're lying to me then you're dumber than your sister here"**_

" _ **I'll have you know that I'm smarter than you" Bayley said with a huff**_

" _ **Shut up runt" Tamina said before pushing the small girl down and taking her bag as Naomi snatched Charlotte's bag as well.**_

" _ **Don't tell her to shut up" Charlotte said as she went to reach for Bayley's bag from Tamina but the girl just held it out of the blonde's reach.**_

 _ **Charlotte reached again but was pushed to the ground beside Bayley. As she struggled to get up, she saw both Tamina and Naomi dumping out each bag until the found Bayley's lunchbox and five dollars in Charlotte's bag which was given to her for lunch money.**_

" _ **You were holding out on us….my girl T don't like that very much" Naomi said before kicking Charlotte causing her to lay in a more fetal position.**_

" _ **Charlotte!" Bayley yelled as Tamina threw a punch across the girl's face**_

" _ **Shut it runt or you're next" Naomi said as she went to throw another punch but was stopped as she felt the weight of Bayley across her back and arm, "get off of me you little brat"**_

 _ **Naomi flung her arm out, hitting Bayley square in the mouth as she managed to get the girl off of her while Tamina was still punching away at Charlotte. This went on for a couple more minutes before Charlotte saw a blur of orange jump on Tamina, pulling the girl up and away from her. Once Charlotte could see she looked up and saw Tamina struggling with Becky on her back with her arms clutching around the girl's neck while Naomi and Sasha had gotten into a shoving match.**_

" _ **Ugh you Helmsleys are like roaches" Tamina yelled before she finally managed to toss Becky off of her before giving a small stomp to the girl's chest.**_

 _ **Naomi however was losing her battle with Sasha as the younger girl knocked Naomi to the ground. Tamina went to help Naomi but was stopped as she felt something grab her leg, only to look down and see Becky dragging her leg back. Tamina gave an annoyed groan before she picked Becky up by her shirt and held her a little above ground.**_

" _ **You're new here so I gonna give you the benefit of the doubt but here's some advice. When I hit you….. stay down" Tamina growled and went to punch Becky but was stopped as Sasha was now on the girl's back.**_

 _ **Tamina tried grabbing at Sasha but struggled as Becky wrapped her arm and body around Tamina's opposite arm. She let out and annoyed yell and went to knock both girls off but she as well as all of the other girls stopped as they heard an adult clearing their throat.**_

" _ **What is going on here?" Ms. James, the playground monitor said**_

 _ **Tamina finally threw the girls off of her and went to help Naomi up before saying, "These girls attacked Naomi and then me…..we were only defending ourselves"**_

"And that's what happened" Charlotte said ending the story there as everyone knew where the rest of the story was going.

"So you brought my girls in here for defending themselves?" Stephanie asked pointedly

"They attack other students…"

"The other two girls were not physically harmed from what I heard. My girls just jumped on their backs while the girl was beating their sister"

"They wrongly handled the situation, in a case where there is an altercation the students are required to tell an adult"

"We did" Becky said before going back into the story

 _ **Twenty Minutes Ago**_

" _ **And then Kevin said.. he was getting all cracked up" Sami said before laughing loudly at his own joke but he was only met with silence from Sasha, Becky and Kevin. Sasha because she didn't like the boy as wasn't listening to a word he was saying while Becky just didn't understand the joke and Kevin had heard it a million times already, "What?"**_

" _ **Dude that jokes not funny anymore" Kevin said, slapping Sami on the back, jerking him forward.**_

" _ **What..no I-I...it was funny...right Becky?"**_

" _ **Maybe...I didn' really understand it" Becky said smiling softly at the boy who thought for a second before he went off into another rant.**_

 _ **Becky felt something hit her side, she turned and looked at Sasha to see her staring over Sami's shoulder, "Look"**_

 _ **Over Sami's shoulder Becky could see two girls standing over a blonde and a young girl to which she immediately noticed as Bayley, "What's going on?"**_

 _ **At this Sami and kevin turned around to look as well and it only took a second for Sasha to take off running in that direction, "what's happening?"**_

" _ **Sami...go get a teacher okay, tell here there's a fight happening on the playground" with that Becky went after Sasha and rushed over to her sister.**_

 _ **The closer she got the more she could see what was happening, Sasha was wrestling with the shorter of the two girls, Bayley was on the ground crying and a tall girl threw her first punch at Charlotte. Becky took off running faster, pushing herself a little too hard but not enough to cause any pain and as she did she noticed a picnic table behind the tall Samoan girl and she began to climb it before launching herself onto the bigger girl's back.**_

"See.. I told Sami to go get help, I didn't go myself because my sisters needed me but we did tell a teacher" Becky said

"Alright so first they were attacked, then they told a teacher and yet I only see my girls in here. Where are the two that gave my oldest a black eye and my youngest a busted lip?" Stephanie said leaning over the principal's desk with slight anger rising in her voice, "Did you call their parents, where they questioned and punished for what they did because from what I have heard my girls were not in the wrong here"

"Okay I understand your frustration mrs. Helmsley but I-"

"Oh you haven't even seen my frustration"

"Mrs. Helmsley it is well known that there is a strict policy against fighting at Creekside and your girls were involved in one and frankly with this just being Rebecca's first month here it is not going to reflect well with social services." Principal Donnelly said, setting Stephanie off a little which Hunter and the girls noticed right away as a smile appeared on her face and she twisted her head to the side to crack her neck

"Well thank you for that knowledge, you know I loved to be enlightened and as an educator I would assume that you do as well, so let me enlighten you on something. I can buy and sell your ass and this entire school with the snap of my finger so don't you dare, ever, threaten me and my family with the idea of calling social services on me. Especially in an instance where my girls were the victims. I could take those girls, their parents, your ass and this entire school to court and have them seriously investigate this case as self defense and have them charge you and the school with child neglect because you are trying to victim blame my children when they are the ones with the cuts to prove themselves. However seeing as how your suit is more than likely from the clearance rack at Macy's i'm sure that you wouldn't want that, let alone be able to afford the case." Stephanie said in a very strict and low voice, causing everyone to stare at her with wide eyes, "Now...I would like for those girls to be punished appropriately before I handle the situation myself and I-"

"W-w-well as a...as a first offense t-the-"

"W-w-w-well" Stephanie mimicked the man harshly causing him to shrink in his chair a little, "I may not be a psychologist or an expert on situations like this but I am more than sure that these girls wouldn't just out of the blue attack and beat on my girls if this was their first altercation. Girls how long have these two been bothering you all?"

"For about a year now, they go around picking on everyone in grades younger than third" Sasha said with more confidence as she understood that her mother was no longer angry at them, but more so angry at their principal

"Well if these girls have been bullying you all why haven't you spoken up?" Hunter asked

"Everyone speaks, up but the teachers don't believe us because they see the older kids as model students, and we are supposed to be seperated from them so they don't know how they could hurt us" Charlotte commented

"Yeah they don't seem to understand the concept of the open playground in the mornings and afternoon" Sasha said

"Have you reported any other cases of bullying principal Donnelly?" Stephanie asked and as the man went to speak she cut him off, "I'm not actually asking, this is more for you to sit and think on…"

"Uh...okay"

"How many times have younger students been seen or sent to the nurse? How many times have your teachers mentioned their student talking about bullying? How many times have you blankly sweeped a serious issue under the rug for the sake of the school's reputation?"

"I never-"

"Sit and think Mr. Donnelly...sit and think" Stephanie said before motioning for the girls to stand, "We'll be leaving now, I suggest you go ahead and call those girls parents and have a talk about their suspension"

"Suspending those girl will-"

"Be a perfect punishment for the harm they have done to the students here at Creekside. Yes I know mr. Donnelly...you this...is what I call problem solving. Now have a good day" Stephanie finished by ushering her family out and closing the door behind them, then headed to the car in silence

"Mom...are you mad at us?" Bayley asked

Stephanie smiled down at her girls and shook her head, "no I'm not...you all protected each other, like a family. I'm proud of you all"

"Yeah but we might need to get you girls into some self defense classes because jumping on someone's back is not the best way to take down an person as big as me" Hunter said with a smile causing the girls to laugh before Sasha jumped on Hunter's back

"You never know...we could probably take you" Sasha smiled as Hunter position her so she was resting on his shoulders and Charlotte was walking slowly beside him.

"How is your chest baby girl..from the story it sounded like you took a pretty rough stomp to your chest?" Stephanie asked Becky

"I'm fine, but that definitely hurt" She replied as she rubbed her slightly bruised chest

"Don't worry Bex, we'll take them next time.. We'll be like a tag team duo" Sasha said laughing

"Let's get you girls in some self defense classes first" Hunter said as they made it to the car

"Yeah, I'll' call my brother and set up something" Stephanie said, placing Bayley in her car seat and helping Becky into the seat in the back

"Shane?"

"Yeah you know he has that gym downtown, he teaches people all kinds of stuff: karate, self defense, martial arts, wrestling, you name it. I sure he'll be more than happy to teach the girls"

 **A/N: Yep Shane is getting added in, and he is going to teach the girls self defense, please comment on who you think should stick it out with Shane and possibly learn some martial arts and maybe even...wrestling ;) again thanks guys, review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff and I'll see you next time**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: See I told you guys I would update every Monday so here it is, I don't really like this chapter but it's kind of a filler for whats to come next. So go ahead and read, review, favorite and follow this story so you can get the notifications when I update, I'll try to keep it up every Monday but we'll see. So anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

"Come on girls" Stephanie said as she helped her daughters out of the car and into the a large gym where her older brother worked. Once inside she was met with the smell of sweat and funky guy, however the gym was empty beside on man who was working away on a punching bag in the back corner.

"Wow this place is cool" Becky said as the girls began looking around at all of the trophies, and pictures that hung on the walls

"Ah...something wicked this way comes" Said the man once he noticed Stephanie

"Don't you think you're a little old to be running a gym?" Stephanie responded softly as she made her way over to him

"Stephanie….it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Shane"

Shane smiled at his little sister before he gathered his things from around the punching bag, wiping his face on an old towel and sliding on a Dodgers baseball jersey over his muscular body, "If this is about dad then I-"

"This isn't about dad Shane"

"Then to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you down at one of my gyms?" He said before walking away from her as Stephanie followed behind him

"I just wanted to see my big brother" she commented, earning a small eye roll from Shane

"That's her brother?" Becky asked her sister in a low tone as she and Sasha watched Stephanie and Shane talking from their seats on the apron of the larger wrestling ring

"Yeah that's uncle Shane, he's pretty cool" Sasha replied, " Dad told me that Shane and grandpa bought this place along time ago but we've never actually been here before"

Bayley ran past her sisters and up to Shane, jumping into his arms for a hug, "Uncle Shane!"

"Niece Bayley!" Shane laughed as he mimicked the young girl causing him to look over her shoulder and noticed the rest of the girls.

Charlotte, dressed up in a blue adidas tank top and a pair of grey leggings, smiled and gave Shane a side hug while he and Sasha, who dressed similar to Charlotte with a pink tank top, did a small handshake that only those two knew. Shane smiled at them before looking over at Becky, who wore a black muscle T that cut off at her shoulders and a pair of black and red shorts, and a gave a pleasant smile.

"You must be Rebecca, Stephanie called me the day she saw you in Ireland and told me all about you. I knew she would get you sooner or later" Shane said only causing Becky to smile nervously before he continued on, "So Stephanie tells me you girls have been experiencing some bullying at school"

"Yeah uncle Shane, you should've seen those girls they were like twenty feet tall and like this wide" Sasha said enthusiastically as she stretched her arms out to help explain

"One girl was taller and bigger than me and the other was about Becky's height" Charlotte said with a straight face causing Sasha to deflate a little, while Shane walked up to Charlotte and examined her black eye.

"Well that's alright, no matter what I'm sure you guys could've handled them. But I'm going to help you guys learn to better protect yourselves if you ever get in a situation like that again" Shane explained as he began walking around the gym. There were a bunch of dumb bells and work out equipment in the corners by a long way of mirrors and a section in each part of the gun looked to be designated for a certain thing. There were boxing gloves and punching bags in one, there were black belts and different dummies stationed in another and there was even a larger wrestling ring in the middle of the room.

"You girls listen to your uncle I have to head into the office for a bit but I'll be back later." Stephanie said as she kisses each of the girls on the head and gave Shane a kiss on the cheek, "Do not let them kill each other...and for the love of God Shane don't let them push you around"

"Push me around.." Stephanie walked out and as the door closed Shane muttered, "What does that mean?"

Shane took a breath and turned around to see that the three girls he was supposed to be trained were no longer there but in the wrestling ring playing around and running the ropes. He smiled, he knew wrestling was big in their family as they all grew up watching it and he was glad to know that each of the girls picked it up as well, but he was asked to train them in self defense not wrestling. Still, that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun with it.

"Alright let's get started on some training"

 ***With Stephanie***

Stephanie sat in silence as she pulled away from the gym, she hadn't been there in years and really didn't want to go back, but with Hunter pressuring her to get the girls in some self defense classes then who better than family. Stephanie made her way to the highway, traveling for about thirty minutes before she got off at her exit and made some turns to get to a large building with rows on rows of windows. The parking lot however was emptying as people slightly fled from the building and drove off, leaving only two cars.

"Oh..uh hey boss...w-what are you doing here?" came the voice of Byron Saxton as Stephanie walked into the office building, passing security and many other cubicles before heading to the elevator.

"Relax Saxton, I'm just here for Hunter" She responded calmly, "He is in his office isn't he?"

"Yes I believe so, he came in early this morning and he's been working on our company project that's due next month" Saxton said quickly as they waited for the elevator. Stephanie knew that Saxton was one of the men Hunter trusted, he wasn't in charge of one of the sections Hunter had in his division of the company but the trust and respect were still there. He had been with the company for year and Stephanie had overheard Hunter mention moving Saxton into Michael Cole's spot once that man retired, so she didn't mind his company. With her being on the Chair board with her father, she never spent much time in this office. She was mainly on phone calls and skyping as the headquarters offices was located in Florida, so seeing where Hunter worked was kind of different.

"Thank you Saxton, I'm sure you have a bunch of work to get done so I'll leave you to it"

"Actually Mr. Helmsley, just let everyone go home early...something about everyone being idiots

Stephanie laughed as the elevator opened, "That sounds like my husband"

She let the doors close and pressed the top button, once te elevator reopened she was met with a long empty hallway which held only three offices, the one at the very end of the hall being Hunter's. Stephanie knocked on her husband's door softly before pushing it open to reveal Hunter pacing back and forth, seeming to be talking to himself. Stephanie was at first going to call out to Hunter when she noticed the blue flashing light of the bluetooth in his right ear.

"Yes...no I...I understand that the files are….ok and that means that….you're not listening to me….well no but I…." Hunter paused for a while listening to whoever was talking on the other side of the phone and continued his pacing. As he turned back around he saw Stephanie standing at the door, leaning against it's frame with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

Once Stephanie saw that he noticed her she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him as he continued to talk.

"Yes, well this is a huge investment deal…..I know….that's what I'm trying to….alright...no but…" Stephanie placed her head on Hunter's chest and listened to his racing heart as he grew frustrated with the conversation he was having.

Hunter looked down at his wife and smiled, wrapping her up in his arms and laying his head on top of hers. They stayed like this for a while as his phone call slowly came to an end. Once he was off the phone he places a kiss on top of Stephanie's head to get her attention.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise, you and have a little lunch date" Stephanie said as she stared up into her husband's eyes

"Really...we haven't done that in ages" Hunter laughed as he slowly began to rock Stephanie in his arms

"That's exactly why I think we should…..the kids are with my brother, I don't have to work right now and you look like you could use a break...so why not lunch?"

"Lunch alright...where did you want to go?" Hunter asked

"I was actually thinking about a more lunch _in_ kind of thing" Stephanie pulled away, only so they were holding hands as she swung them slightly with a goofy smile on her face, "I have a sort of picnic in the trunk so maybe we could have a little date right here"

"In my office?"

"Yea"

Hunter thought for a second before agreeing, he could use the distraction, "Alright...I'll help you get the stuff out the car"

Together Stephanie and Hunter left the office and made their way to Stephanie's car. There were three large bag filled with pastas and bread as well as different types of fruits, chocolates and a bottle of champagne.

"You got all of this?" Hunter asked in disbelief

"Well yeah, I really wanted this to be special...I mean when I was in Ireland we missed our anniversary, so this is kind of my way t make it up to you" Stephanie said with a smile

Hunter gave her a small kiss on her forehead before grabbing the food, while Stephanie grabbed the champagne and blanket and closed the trunk, "Thank you for this...I could really use the break"

As they made their way back into the office Stephanie turned a little and looked at Hunter suspiciously, "Who were you talking to on the phone when I came in anyway?"

Hunter laughed a little before clearing his throat, "uh...your father actually. He uh.. He has really been on me about this whole Charity ball coming up, and the projected target fields are due to the board soon" Stephanie laughed and nodded causing Hunter to scratch his head with his free hand and say, "But you already knew that...because you're on the board"

"Yeah, I know they are coming down hard on you and the company, but my father has promised some serious investors that we would be a multimillion dollar company, accessible globally by the end of the year, and right now we only cover about half of the country." Stephanie said knowingly, much to Hunter's annoyance. Now he never cared that his wife was basically his boss, he was actually used to it, but sometimes he wished that he was on the same level as her. He wished that he didn't have to do all of the heavy lifting while Stephanie and the rest of whoever her father considered family sat on the board.

"I know babe...how about we don't talk about it anymore and just enjoy our belated anniversary"

"Fifteen years"

"Fifteen years" he repeated with a laugh

The two began to set up the blanket on the open floor in front of Hunter's desk, then placed the food out on top. Once everything was laid out they each sat across from the other smiling. Hunter leaned forward over the food and placed a kissed on Stephanie's lips to which she returned just as passionate as always.

Once they pulled away Stephanie said, "You know, this is probably the last time in a while that we'll be able to just sit and do this"

"Do what?" Hunter smiled moving back to kiss his wife again eagerly, mumbling against her lips, "This?" He moved slightly away from her lips, trailing kisses down her jaw, "Or this?"

Stephanie laughed at her husband as he began to kiss her neck, his beard tickling her with every word that came from his lips, "I love you"

"I love you too" Hunter said seriously, pulling back so he could stare into her eyes before motioning for them to eat

 ***With the girls***

Shane rushed around trying to get to all of the girls as they seemed to be everywhere at once, playing with everything and fighting each other. The girls had basically run through the self defense training in less than an hour and moved on to martial arts. Sasha begged him to teach them a couple of cooler moves and he agreed, only to lead to them trying each and every move on each other and him. He had to say he was a little scared by the girls wild actions but he was also impressed by how quickly they picked up on each of the moves. They even managed to learn things he had never showed them just from pure instinct and, from what Shane can only guess, from Tv. He looked to one corner of the gym and noticed Bayley hanging upside down from the pull up bars like a monkey.

"Look at me Uncle Shane!" she called out causing Shane to rush over to her and pull her down from the height, "Ah..no fair"

"How did you even get up there?" Shane asked out of breath but before the youngest could answer he heard the sound of weights hitting the floor.

He turned to see Sasha in the other corner trying to deadlift a weight that was more than all of the girls combined. Shane told Bayley to go sit down before turning to go get Sasha.

"Look Uncle Shane...I can lift this whole thing" Sasha said loudly as Shane approached before spitting in both of her hands, rubbing them together and placing her hands on the bar

"Ok that's just gross" Shane said before grabbing the small girl from around her waist and placing her on the ground away from the weights, "Go do something else that doesn't include you being crushed by a weight"

With that Sasha ran off and Shane sighed, running his hand down his face when he felt someone tug on his leg. Once he looked down he saw the blinded hair of the oldest girl and smiled slightly, "Yes Charlotte, what can I do for you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah….you girls are more of a workout than my actual workout" Shane laughed but Charlotte just stared at him

"Ok" Charlotte said before walking off, she and Shane were never close like he was with Sasha and Bayley so conversation between the two usually lasted that long and went just like that.

Shane thought for a second upon remembering that there were now supposed to be four girls. He counted all that he encountered and gasped once he realized that he had yet to see Rebecca since they finished their self defense lessons earlier. He immediately began searching around the gym in all of the high and low places for the girl. Liking for any signs of orange but couldn't find any.

His search came to an end in front of his office where he heard the TV playing. He opened the office door to see the room which appeared empty. There was just a desk facing the side wall where a TV was placed on the wall, playing old videos of Shane and Stephanie wrestling their dad. Shane stared at the screen for a while and smiled before he heard the rolling chair from behind the desk move out a little.

"Sorry….I didn' mean ta go through yer stuff" Shane turned to see Rebecca's head peeking from behind the desk

"What are you doing down there?" Shane walked around the desk to see the young girl holding a old photo book, "oh..you found that old thing"

"Charlotte sent me in here ta look for somethin'...but I forgot what it was and then I found this" She looked back down at the book and began to flip through the pages, "You and Stephanie were really close"

"Yeah"

"Are ya still close now?" Rebecca asked as she stared up her uncle

"More or less...we work together at our father's company...not for long, but we still have our moments"

Rebecca flipped back a couple pages and pointed to a picture where Shane was a young boy, dressed in his middle school wrestling gear, and posed with two other boys, "When was this?"

"Oh well that...I was only in middle school at the time...so that was probably thirty year ago"

"And what about these guys...are ya still friends with 'em?"

"No..uh..not really. I haven't seen them in years" Shane said slowly, having no idea where this conversation was going, "Why?"

"Why aren't ya still friends? Did you leave them behind….Did ya lose their numbers?"

"Sometimes people grow apart?" Shane said sadly, "Did you have friends back in Ireland?"

Rebecca sighed, "Just one..but I don't think i'll ever seem 'em again. I mean..if you didn' see these guys and you grew up together, then what chance do I have?"

Shane smiled and pulled the book from the girl before helping her to her feet, "Don't worry about it too much...if it was meant to last it will" Rebecca nodded slightly before hugging Shane slightly and leaving the room.

Shane took a couple of minutes to straighten up the room and placed the book back under the desk before turning off the TV and heading back out. Once back in the gym he noticed that all of the girls were by the wrestling ring.

"Ugh" Sasha let out a huff as she was planted, face first into the mat with Charlotte holding her arm behind her back, slightly applying pressure

"What do you say Sash?" Charlotte said with a smirk

"Never" came the muttered response as Sasha's face was pushed further into the mat

"Ok" Charlotte moved the pressure slightly causing Sasha to groan out in pain

"Just give it up already Sasha, she's got ya pinned" Becky said from outside the ring,Charlotte had been practicing different move Shane taught them at the beginning when Sasha came into the ring and egged her older sister on to fight her. They went a few minutes, then started over going back and forth however Charlotte managed to get Sasha into a submission ever time. However Sasha was being stubborn on this one and she wouldn't say uncle.

"No way...ah ah.. ow!" Sasha said, ending her sentence with groans of pain as Charlotte continued to put pressure.

"Say it"

"No"

"Say it"

"No"

"Fine then I'll snap your arm" Charlotte said before getting in position to twist the girl's arm but stop when she looked up to see Shane walking up behind Becky

"What are you doing?" Shane asked

"They're fighting" Bayley explained before crossing her arms at her older sisters

"Well it looks more like you're going to break your sister's arm"

"I am" Charlotte said before placing pressure again on her hold

While Shane just smiled and hopped into the ring. He walked up to the girls and tapped twice on Charlotte's hold, signalling for her to let go. Once she did Shane helped both girls to their feet before saying, "You girls are pretty fast learners but i promised your mom that I would let you guys kill each other..now what did I say at the beginning of your training"

"..."

Shane looked at Charlotte, " Know when your opponent is in over their head...you don't want to seriously injure anyone in a sparring match"

"All she had to do was say uncle" Charlotte said causing Shane to turn towards Sasha who was holding her shoulder in pain

"And Sasha...know when you are beat. There are two people in a match and its each opponents job to know their own strengths and their limits, otherwise people can get hurt"

"A couple more minutes and I would've had her" Sasha mumbled earning a pat on the back from Becky, which only caused Sasha pain in her shoulder

"A couple more minutes and your arm would've been broken" Shane said before motioning for the girls to take a seat around him in the middle of the wrestling ring, "When I was younger, my father and I used to wrestle all the time...and every time he would beat me up"

"That doesn't sound very nice" Bayley said

"It wasn't...but he would always say to me to know when I was beat" Shane said laughing at the memory while the girls stared at him confused

"He can't still beat ya now...can he?" Becky asked

"Nah...ive trained a lot and learned from my mistakes as a child. I beat him for the first time when I was sixteen" Shane smiled, "I made him tap out...and still to this day he never congratulated me on that win"

"Why not?"

"I don't know...my father is very stubborn like that...and that's the difference between me and him."

"Really..mama says you guys are alike" Sasha said with a funny look on her face while she rotated her shoulder around a little

"Ha..she would say that" shane laughed, "Stephanie is more like our father than she would ever care to admit...now...how about I teach you girls some real moves?"

All of the girls nodded and hopped up from their seated positions and began to pull up Shane urging him to hurry up and teach them some new moves

About a half an hour later Stephanie came strolling through the door with shades over her eyes and her purse around the bend of her arm. Shane was standing on the outside of the ring looking up at Rebecca and Sasha who were locking up i the middle of the ring.

'"What is this?" Stephanie asked, as she removed her shades

Shane looked to her and took a deep inhale before giving her a disgusted look, "You smell like sex"

Stephanie looked at her girls before slapping her older brother hard on his chest, "Shut up...don't say that in front of the kids"

"Sorry"

"Mommy look what I can do" Bayley said before hopping into the ring and taking Sasha by the arm before swinging it around behind her older sister's back, and kicking her leg out, taking Sasha to the ground and holding her in the same position that Charlotte had on the same shoulder causing her to cry out in pain

"Ow...ow...stop" Sasha said causing Bayley to let go with a smile

Stephanie looked at her brother with a sharp look before calling for the girls to come out of the ring, "You really had to teach my girls wrestling moves?"

Shane shrugged, "It's what I do best"

Stephanie rubbed her eyes as Becky helped Sasha up to her feet and the girls made their way out of the ring, "I asked you to teach them self defense not bring them into wrestling"

"I was just-"

"I don't care what you were doing...they are my kids...and they will not get caught up in this fantasy life that you have around wrestling." Stephanie snapped before looking to the girls, "Come on, we have to get home so you girls can finish your homework"

"But it's only Saturday" Sasha said from her seat on the apron of the ring

"Well, would you rather do it tomorrow in between all of the chores and cleaning you girls are going to be doing?"

Sasha shook her head but was still taken aback slightly at what her mother said, "Why are we cleaning and doing chores? Are we in trouble for something?"

"Yeah Stephanie...are they?" Shane asked with his arms crossed but Stephanie just walked away calling for the girls to follow her, "Go on girls...I'll see you later"

"Bye Uncle Shane" Charlotte and Rebecca said before heading out the door after their mother while Bayley gave him a quick hug

"Bye Uncle Shane"

"Bye niece Bayley"

Sasha frowned, not wanting to leave but eventually hugged her favorite uncle and said a quick goodbye before rushing after her siblings, leaving Shane alone in his gym, thinking about why Stephanie was so angry with him.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, go ahead and review, favorite, follow all that good stuff and I'll see you guys next time ( Well not really but you know...whatever)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: hey guys remember when I said I am going to post every Monday..well... i said I would try, and did try. I just wasn't feeling it, I suffer from depression and sometimes it is very hard for me to feel motivated to even get out of bed, let alone write. Which really sucks because I love wrestling and I love this story, so I'm going to just keep writing and putting out chapters when I can. Yes I would love to get on a schedule but I just can't some time. So forgive guys and just enjoy, read and review.**

 **Chapter 15**

"This is boring" Sasha whined as she paced back and forth on the porch while Becky laid out on the steps with her goggles over her eyes. Sasha wore a black and purple shirt and a pair of jeans and Becky wore a black and red t-shirt and black shorts, "Why can't we go back to Uncle Shane's gym and learn some more wrestling stuff?"

"mom said she doesn' want us learning wrestling" Becky said, not turning to look at her older sister, "You complaining isn't going to change anything"

"That's what Charlotte always says" she grumbled out in response

"She's usually always right too"

Sasha ignored this and continued to pace, "I just don't get it...what's so bad about wrestling?"

"Charlotte did almost break your arm….maybe Stephanie just thinks we'll get hurt" Becky said as she propped herself up on her elbows

"She didn't break my arm!"

"Almost"

"Shut up" Sasha paced again, "No this seemed personal...I mean we haven't even been back there for self defense classes….and when mom saw what we were learning she had this look on her face"

"well she n' Shane used ta wrestle" Becky said nonchalantly while Sasha stopped in her tracks and rushed to her sister's side, pushing the younger girl's legs so she was sitting up right

"What do you mean..she and uncle Shane used to wrestle?"

"Well I saw 'em on old tapes in his office"

"why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sasha shouted as she punched her sister's arm

"Ow...it's not that big a deal"

"Big deal this is huge... _she_ used to wrestle, she probably has some huge backstory with it like a supervillain"

"Supervillain?"

"or superhero...it doesn't matter" Sasha said before pushing herself up to her feet to begin her pacing but Becky grabbed her by her arm

"Please stop pacin'...it's givin' me a headache"

Sasha stopped but her mind continued as Becky laid back down and they fell into silence. That was until four boys came running down the street. Two in front, running and screaming while the two behind them were laughing their heads off, one on a bike and another on a skateboard. The boys however gave up their chase once they caught the eyes of the girls on the porch and Becky immediately noticed that they were Seth and Dean from school.

"What are ya chasin' those boys for?" Becky called out as she sat up

"Just for fun...there ain't nothing else to do" Seth said as they rode up the girl's driveway, leaving their bike and skateboard and heading to the porch

"You shouldn't mess with them. Their mom's real annoying...she'll come down here and complain a whole lot. She did it when Charlotte beat one of them up" Sasha said as she noticed the two boys had run into the house diagonal from them.

"Whose that?"

"Our older sister"

"Well what she do that for?" Dean asked

"'cause they said something mean to Bayley"

"whose Bayley?' Seth asked having never heard of the little girl

"Our other sister"

"You got a lot of sisters"

"And you got a lot of questions"

The two went back and forth while Dean came up to stand across from Becky and gave her an awkward smile causing her to laugh. She found him odd and quirky but that was good, it was much like how people acted in Ireland.

"Ya shouldn' be mean ta those boys Dean" Becky said lightly but it only caused Dean to fumble as he realized that the girl had remembered his name. Now he thought it was mere luck that they had chased the boys down past their house and the fact that they had called to him and Seth nearly caused him to wreck his board, "Alright Dean?"

"Uh...yeah...sure" he stumbled out having no idea that the girl had said more words as he fumbled with his thoughts, but the Irish natives smiled at him causing him to smile back. After a minute he got his bearings and cleared his throat before saying loudly, "You two should...uh come with us to the playground...it's only the next street over"

"yeah sure...we have to go ask our mom first though" with that the boys nodded and the girls headed off inside.

"Mom can we go outside and play with the guys?" Sasha asked as she and Becky came to the office where Stephanie was sitting at the desk in the office

"What guys?"

"Seth and Dean...they are in the other second grade class"

"I've never heard of them before..since when did you become friends?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow

Becky went to say something but Sasha cut her off, "for a while...so can we go?"

"Sure, just take your sister" She responded, not even looking up from the papers she was writing on

"Yeah sure Charlotte can come, but I don't think she really wants-" Sasha started but was cut off by Stephanie

"Not Charlotte, she's out with your father...take Bayley" once again Stephanie did not look up at her middle girls

"But we're going to hang out with the guys...Bayley can't play with us" Sasha whined while Becky just looked at their mother in surprise

Stephanie looked up from her papers and raised a pointed eyebrow at them, "You can take her with you or the both of you can stay in"

Sasha and Becky looked at each other before shouting out, "BAYLEY!"

"Make sure you're back before five" Stephanie said to the girls before returning to her work.

Both girls ran out of the office and headed to the living room where Bayley was sitting watching cartoons. She was wearing a purple shirt and a pair of jeans as she held her stuffed bear in her arms, singing along to the theme song of some random cartoon.

"Bayley come on lets go" Sasha said loudly as she came up behind her younger sister causing Bayley to look back in shock

"What...where are we going?" She asked

"Outside, Dean and Seth are waiting fer us, we're going ta the playground" Becky said with a smile.

"Who?"

"Some guys from our grade"

"and you guys want me to come with you?" Bayley asked still sitting in the same spot

"Of course not, but mom says you have to come with us" Sasha said, causing Becky to elbow her in her side, "Ow"

"I don't wanna go"

"Come on please Bayley" Becky asked causing their younger sister to roll her eyes before slowly pushing herself to her feet and turned off the TV before turning to her sisters

"What do I get if I go?"

"You don't get a black eye" Sasha grumbled as she went to charge forward at Bayley but was held back by Becky

"Stop Sasha….come on Bayley please...if ya come you can uh...i don' know what do ya want?" Becky asked

Bayley thought for a minute before turning to Sasha and saying, "I want that five dollars that grandpa gave you last time he was here..i know you still have it"

"No"

"And I want your dessert for the rest of the month"

"No way" both girls said causing Bayley to shrug and sit back down

"ugh fine come on Bayley" Sasha complained dragging her younger sister up and pulling her to the door with Becky following

"There you guys are….man girls take forever...what were you putting on makeup?" Seth shouted from his bike

Seth waited on the street in front of the house on his bike and Dean sat on the front porch of the girl's house waiting for them. Both in a black t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"We had to bring Bayley" Sasha said as she hopped down the stairs, heading over to Seth, "and I'm sure you take longer to get ready"

"So this is Bayley?"

Bayley nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest, regretting having left her stuffed bear in the house. Sasha moved passed her younger sister and walked up to Seth's bike, looking it up and down, "Let me ride it"

"What? No!" he said back and went to ride ff but Sasha grabbed the handle bars and asked again, staring at Seth with eyes that Seth could only place as cold and knowing, as if the girl knew everything and nothing about him at the same time.

Seth made at face at her before stepping off his bike and letting her on it, "You're lucky my mom taught me how to be a gentleman"

Dean stood up and gave a small wave to Bayley before turning to Becky, "come on...we heard some other kids talking about the park so we gotta hurry"

With that the five of them headed down the street, Sasha on Seth's bike with him holding the handlebars as he walked beside the bike steer, Dean on his skateboard and Becky and Bayley walking beside him.

 ***with Charlotte***

"I'll be right out here waiting for you once your done" Hunter said to Charlotte as she headed into Dr. Foley's office.

He was a therapist for young children and he saw all of the kids in the Helmsley household but Charlotte more so than the others. Not that she believed she needed it but, Stephanie had been observing the girl's weird behavior ever since she came to live with them and suggested that therapy would be best for the young girl.

"Hello Charlotte" Dr. Foley said with a jovial smile as he welcomed the young blond into the room allowing her to take a seat on the beige couch that sat across from the chair where he was, "Do you know why you're here?"

"The same reason why I always am...you don't have to ask that every time I come" Charlotte responded with an eye roll as she sat up perfectly in her seat

"Old habits" he laughed before opening a notebook, "So Charlotte what's new?"

The girl thought for a second, picking at the end of her light green jacket, "Stephanie and Hunter brought home the girl from Ireland that I was telling you about."

"Really...and how do you feel about. Do you two get along?"

"She's fine...Bayley loves her and Sasha actually enjoys her company"

"And what about you?"

"I….I don't know she's fine...it doesn't matter what I think"

Dr. Foley wrote something down quickly, "Why do you believe what you think doesn't matter...everyone has a say in something as impactful as a new addition to their family...especially with someone of your standards"

Charlotte took a small gulp as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had been seeing Dr. Foley since she got adopted, it was per the social services worker's request in order to help her adjust from the shock of not only being physically attacked by her own father but also being the sole survivor of her family from that attack. It only took two sessions for the girl to completely shut out any idea or memory of her original family, instead replacing them with her new family. She became obsessed with protecting Bayley as she projected the image of her younger brother on bayley. That along with her wanting for everything in her family to be perfect caused Charlotte to develop a compulsive control disorder accompanied by OC, something which Dr. Foley and Stephanie noticed immediately.

Charlotte tended to lock away her personal emotions as she focused on the perfect of things such as food, grades, people, anything that she had the choice over, and even things she didn't, she like to control.

"I'm not saying that my opinion doesn't matter, but I...she's i don't know. I can't explain it. I don't feel anything towards her and it has nothing to do with her...i mean. I don't know how to explain my feelings" Dr. Foley began to write in is notepad but was stopped as Charlotte nearly screamed, "Don't write that..I know how that looks"

"How does it look"

"It looks like i can't express my feelings in a healthy way like you said before but i'm getting better...i swear...I just, sometimes i don't want to feel anything. Sometimes it is just better to live with no emotion than to have pain eating away at you"

"Charlotte, you are a very bright young girl...even with how you explain yourself it is obvious that you know yourself very well. It appears, however, that you don't wish to express your emotions because then you would have to embrace them and you still have not fully dealt with your emotions toward your father"

Charlotte gripped the edge of the couch at the mention of her father, "I don't want to talk about him"

"But that's the problem..you never want to talk about him and Charlotte...there is the very scattered fact that you will grow up with that deep rooted anger towards him and when not handled right….it will cause you to...implode" Dr. Foley said fixing his glasses as he leaned forward I'm his seat, abandoning his notepad

Charlotte's jaw clenched a little, "I'm not a bomb...I am not going to self destruct"

"Of course not" he laughed and went to say more

"I'm serious...and stop laughing" Charlotte's face twisted up in anger and pain as she slightly rocked in her seat, her nails cutting into her palms. Her anger boiled under her skin, much as it always did when she came to therapy, Dr. Foley seemed to love making her mad, making her feel anything was the mission of each session. However everything about him at this moment reminded her of her father. His laugh matching the one her father belted out when he murdered her siblings, his condescending tone the same as the one he used when he was dragged from the hospital and even Dr. Foley's crazy hair reminded Charlotte of what his looked like as he pulled at it, pacing back and forth in the blood of her younger only difference was Dr. Foley's lumberjack look which completely opposed her father's million dollar wardrobe.

"I'm not laughing at you Charlotte"

"I know" she snapped, "I think I'm done...I don't want to talk anymore"

"Well it's only been twenty minutes...we've talked for much longer than this before. Is it the new girl that is causing you to lash out quicker?"

"No" Charlotte said quickly, "It's not a problem"

"It?"

"She" Dr. Foley began writing in his notepad again, "I'm done talking...I want to go home"

Dr. Foley rubbed his eyes before setting down his notepad and standing up. He brushed off imaginary lint from his jeans before walking over to the counter behind him which held snacks and waters as well as an electric tea kettle. He poured himself a cup and turned to Charlotte, "Would you like a cup?"

"no I would like to go home"

 ***with the girls***

Becky and Dean sat side by side on the curb of the park waiting for Seth and Becky's sisters. The three of them had went to get ice cream from the truck that pulled up around the corner, leaving Dean and Becky by themselves. Dean made casual glances between Becky and where Seth had run off to. He could tell his friend liked Sasha just as he like Becky. Well not like like of course. He just wanted to keep making her laugh, that sweet laugh that he had heard during the kickball game. The only other girl that he had made laugh was his sister when she was a baby, but he hadn't seen her in years since his mom left.

"So uh...you were pretty good at kickball" Dean said, recalling their first encounter months ago. The girl had been a permanent member of the game, joining in every other recess and constantly getting better

"Really? That was my first time playing when I came to the school"

"What they don't have kickball in uh..Scotland"

"Ireland...I'm from Ireland" Becky laughed at the boy's mistake

"Right"

"And no...we don't have kickball in Ireland"

"What about dodgeball?"

"no"

"Soccer?"

"yes"

"basketball...football?"

"yes ta both"

The two sat in silence again before Dean spoke up, "Well uh...what about wrestling...do you guys have that?"

"Yes, but I never learned...only a little bit here from Stephanie's brother Shane...he owns a gym but it is pretty cool. I really wanna learn"

Dean's eyes lit up, he had never heard of a girl being interested in wrestling like he and Seth were, the two went to Shane's classes at his gym and trained with him on weekends, "Shane is your Uncle?"

"Well...yes sort of...why?"

"Seth and I go to his wrestling classes...how come I never see you?"

"Stephanie doesn't like us learnin' wrestling so we stopped going"

Dean frowned at this, "Hey...me and Seth will teach you guys...anything we learn we can just come to the playground and show you"

"Really?"

"Yeah...Seth's mom lets us come here all the time, this will be our like training field" Becky smiled nodding happily at the boy's excitement but gave a confused look when she thought about what he had said

"Why does Seth's mum let ya come..why doesn't your own mum?"

"Because I live with Seth and his mom" He said as if it were common knowledge, but to Becky, she hadn't known this

"Why do ya live with Seth?"

"Seth's mom took me in" Becky nodded her head understandingly

"I'm sorry" she said in a low voice, not wanting to push him

"I heard that you were adopted...so you know what it's like"

"Yeah...how long have ya lived with Seth?"

"Two years" the two sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company as they looked out into the street while Dean rolled his feet along his skateboard, "You ever skate before?"

"No"

Dean stood up and smiled, "Well i took this board from this kid, I can teach you if you want?"

"Dean ya can't take stuff from other kids" Becky said with a frown that made his heart hurt with the disappointment that backed her words

"Well it's too late to give it back now though..he moved….so why don't we make the most of it...do you want me to show you?" the girl nodded and a smile returned to her face while Dean placed the board on the street and stood on it. He began pushing off on the board as he went around Becky in circles as she continued to turn and follow him with her eyes, "You keep one foot right here, your left, and them you push off with your right foot"

Dean stopped and stepped off the board, reaching his hand out for Becky to take to help her up on the board. Once she was up she smiled and let out a small laugh as she told him not to let go of her hands. He promised never to and looked at the girl with such adoration, as he guided her down the street, telling her every now and then to push off with her foot, until she got the hang of it. Once she was able to push off and hold her balance Dean let go slightly, walking beside her as she skated on her own down the street towards where Seth, Sasha and Bayley were walking back, each with their own ice cream.

"See you're doing it...you're skating" Dean said with a smile causing Becky to laugh and once they reach the others Dean grabbed Becky's hands and helped her stop the skateboard, only to send her jerking forward into his arms as he helped her down, "But we may need to work on your stopping"

Bayley laughed at her older sister as she ate her ice cream while Seth and Sasha were arguing about which flavor of ice cream was better, "I'm telling you chocolate is better, you can't go wrong with it"

"You can, and cookie dough is the best" Seth said obviously to roll his eyes before making a comment to Becky

"She'll never win this, I've seen him argue this point to the icecream truck guy before and we almost got banned"

"Please, have ya ever heard Sasha complain about somethin' before, she'll wear him down in a couple of minutes"

"Cookie dough is gross, and it's not even a real cookie, it's raw"

"That's the point..the best part of making cookies is eat the raw dough"

"And I bet ya get sick a whole bunch too"

"I do not"

"You do too"

"I do not"

"You do too"

"Ugh, how could i expect a girl to know...girls are stupid..especially one that likes chocolate Ice cream from a truck!" Seth shouted, "Right Dean?"

"Uh yeah?"

"I actually like chocolate" Becky said off handedly

"No..uh yeah, chocolate ice cream is the best" Dean said, turning his attention to Becky, ignoring Seth's look of shock while Sasha stuck her tongue out at Seth

"Unbelievable" Seth grabbed Dean and started to pull him away, "Come on we gotta get home anyway..who needs these crummy girls"

Dean picked up his skateboard and waved goodbye to Becky before following Seth to where his bike was, while the girls turned and started walking to the house. It was still early but that didn't matter, the three walked in silence, Sasha and Bayley eating their ice cream and Becky thinking about what she and Dean had talked about.

"Did ya know that Seth and Dean take Shane's wrestlin' classes" Becky mentioned as the girls walked, causing no stirr in either of her sisters so she continued talking, "He said they would teach us, if Stephanie doesn't let us go back."

"What?"

"Dean said they would show us what they learn from the classes every now and then if we wanted"

"Really?" Bayley asked eagerly to which Becky nodded and Sasha smiled, "Can we...can we please, please do it?"

"Yeah sure...you can tell Dean we'll do it at school" Sasha said leaving the girls in silence until they made it to the house

 ***With Charlotte***

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hunter asked Charlotte who sat silently as she stared out the car window with her arms crossed, "You know...that meeting was supposed to be and hour...it was only thirty minutes long"

"I didn't want to talk today"

"Ok" Hunter said, focusing on the road as he drove leaving the two in silence until Charlotte shifted in her seat to look at him

"Ok...just ok?"

"Yes….is there something else?"

"I don't know….no...yes" Charlotte slumped down a little in her seat, "We talked about Becky"

"What about her?"

"Well...nothing...I mean he just asked what I felt about her"

"And? What do you feel?" Hunter took his eyes off the road as they were stopped by a red light and look at Charlotte.

Charlotte paused, "I don't know"

"Well do you like her?"

"She's fine"

They started driving again as Hunter asked his next question, trying to get some answers out of his oldest, "What does fine mean?"

"I don't know"

"Well..do you wish she wasn't here?" Hunter said looking at Charlotte

"No!" Charlotte shouted, growing frustrated with her father's questioning. She had never liked Hunter the way she did Stephanie. Stephanie was the model example of perfect and clean while Hunter was, not.

Hunter said nothing but continued to look back and forth between Charlotte and the road. He knew how strained his relationship was with his oldest, no matter how much he tried to bond with her, Charlotte always turned him away. She clung to Stephanie more than anything and he thought it was because of her terrible past with her father but he never fully understood her hostility. Hunter sometimes thought it was just because his oldest didn't trust any men that resembled a father figure as she was strange around him and Shane. Then he thought that it was because he reminded her of her father, he didn't know how but he hoped that her therapy would help her get over it.

He went to ask her something else but stopped as he saw bright lights in his peripheral and the loud honking of a truck. The car was then surrounded by the shrill sound of breaking glass mixed with Charlotte's screaming. The impact of the truck hitting on Hunter's side immediately sent pain throughout his body especially after his head bounced off of the steering wheel before the airbags deployed. His vision blurred as he saw specks of red and black and the only thing he could hear was Charlotte screaming

"Dad!...Dad!"

 **A/N: Don't hate me. Review. Favorite. Follow. All that good stuff.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: sorry for the wait, I've been busy...that's it nothing else. This is a pretty long chapter so read and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 16**

There was a sharp ringing in Charlotte's ears as she slowly opened her eyes. Her head felt like it was going to explode from all the times the car flipped. She looked around to see that the car had landed upside down. She slowly pulled off her seat belt sending her body jolting forward only to be held upside down by her leg. She leaned against the passenger's seat in front of her to gain balance as she tried to move. However every time the girl inch forward in her seat her right leg felt like it was being twisted. She looked around at the car, to her left was the shattered side of the car where there was now a gaping hole where the truck hit them, but there was no truck. Charlotte moved her hand around beside her but was immediately met with pain as she felt a sharp piece of glass enter her palm.

"Dad?" Charlotte asked trying to get his attention as he leaned against the airbag, the glass from his window broken and his seat and door slightly crushed inwards from the impact, "Dad!"

She was met with now response so she tried to move forward to grab him but was met with resistance around her leg. She moved once again before letting out a loud scream as the pain in her leg reached a new peak. She quickly looked down to see that the car had been pinched in on her side too. Her leg was trapped at an awkward angle between the crushed door and her seat. She couldn't move it. She was dangling from her leg and blood was starting to rush to her head. It wasn't a far space between her head the roof of the car, only a couple inches, but it was enough space to where Charlotte could place her hands on the ground to steady herself.

"Dad please wake up...m-my leg is stuck….dad?" she was still met with no response

Charlotte felt burning, hot tears well up in her eyes as she grew frustrated. There were small sounds now surrounding the car. Small murmurs of what sounded like people talking. How could they be talking when she was in so much pain, when her father was not replying? Shouldn't they be in pain for the family, shouldn't they be trying to help her instead of just talking? There were also the birds, scavengers, circling around above the car that had come to the scene as if to pick at the young girl's dead body, but she refused to die. This was not the picture perfect scenario of her death which she envisioned. The blond girl had planned everything in her life to be perfect and any disturbance to that was unacceptable.

"Hello….can anyone hear me?" A voice called from the windows but the girl's awkward angle made it so that Charlotte couldn't see the man's face

She didn't want to respond, she didn't know this man and she certainly didn't trust him, but she looked to her father and decided, "yes...I can hear you.. my leg is stuck and my dad is asleep"

The shadowed figure repeated this information back as if he was mocking began to grow he moved to her window seeming to grow in inches as he stepped on something.

"The car is pushed against this tree...I can only pull the door open a little" the man said again before there was a sound of wood snapping as her side of the door moved slightly, further crushing her leg.

Charlotte could see the tree partly coming through her side of the door as it push against her leg. She placed her hand on her knee and gave a tug on her leg but stopped when she saw blood and let out a pained cry.

"Hey there's a little girl in there!" a new voice said from beside the shadowed figure and the door began to be pulled again

"STOP...MY LEG" Charlotte screamed as she felt a snap in her leg from the pressure of the tree being pushed against her leg from the car door opening

Sirens could now be heard in the background and Charlotte was starting to lose consciousness from the blood rush. Footsteps rushed to the car and loud voice towered over each other. Her father's door was snatched open and hands began to peel him out of the car. Still he didn't move but Charlotte could see smeared blood across the side of his face.

"Dad!" Charlotte screamed as her father's body disappeared, replaced by a woman in a fire fighters uniform

"Hi princess"

"Don't call me that...only my dad calls me that. Is he going to be ok?"

"My friends out there will do everything in their power to help him and my job is to help you so first I need you to hold on to this seat and prop yourself up. That way the blood stops rushing to your head"

Charlotte did as she was told holding her body up by the chair so she was no longer hanging, but she could only partly see the woman's face anymore, "My..leg..it's stuck against the door"

"I see...I think we can get you out of here. The tree is holding the door shut and the metal of the car is wrapped around your leg. If we can cut the tree...we can get your leg free" The woman explained as she leaned forward and examined the girl's leg before pulling out of the car and repeating this somewhere outside the car

"Wait!" Charlotte called after the woman, not wanting to be alone. Once she returned Charlotte said, "Don't leave me here"

"I'm not, I'm going to stay right here and talk to you while my friends get you out of here" She said with a smile, she was a dark skinned woman with long hair and bright red lipstick, "My name is jacqueline...what's yours?"

"C-Charlotte"

"How old are you?"

"Nine"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes….three younger...ahhh" Charlotte let out a cry of pain, causing the men outside cutting the tree to stop

"What's wrong Charlotte?"

"My leg, it feels like something is pulling it" She said with tears now flowing down her face, "It hurts please stop"

"Jac...I think a piece of the wood might be inside her leg" a man said from outside the car, "the way it's split...it looks like a chunk tore straight through the car and is in her leg"

Charlotte cried out in pain again causing Jacqueline to surge forward and say, "Ok...cut off the piece where it pierces the car" The man disappeared again and footsteps came and went, "Charlotte...you were telling me about your siblings"

"I...uh..I can't..I can't"

"Charlotte look at me...it's going to be ok alright...you said you have three younger siblings right? Tell me about them"

Charlotte shut her eyes tight, ignoring the pain as they power sawed the piece of wood from the other side of the car, "Sasha….Bayley...and...and Becky...those are their names"

"That's good...and what about your mom?"

There was a silence as the saw was finished but she could still feel the wood that was in her leg and cutting through the door. Through the opposite side of the car where there was a hole Charlotte could see people with their phones recording and starring with shocked looks. Each pair of eyes pouring into her soul, judging her, her father for driving, the truck wherever it was that hit them. She wasn't sure, but she was sure about one thing...these people were not here to help. They wanted a show, they wanted her to cry and they wanted something to post and talk about with their families on the way home. ' _Oh honey, I just saw the most awful thing' 'you wouldn't believe the traffic to get here' 'poor girl, her father should have been more careful'._ Charlotte felt tears in her eyes as she began to cry, letting out piercing sobs that filled the silence of car. Where was her father, he would surely be blamed for whatever happened right? That's how it worked, he was driving so he'll get in trouble?

"Charlotte...sweetie-"

"Where is my dad?"

"He's being taken to the hospital to get some help, and we will take you there as soon as we get you free"

Charlotte's arms felt weak and she let go causing her body to fall forward back into a hanging position. She let her head roll to the side to look at the people before she murmured something to the firefighter, "Please tell them to stop"

"What?"

"Tell them to stop recording" at this Jacqueline looked out to see the crowd of people that were around the car, each with a phone raised towards the girl, "Please"

Jacqueline nodded before turning her head out of the car and calling to someone, telling them to clear out everyone, "There...everyone's going to leave but I need you to hold up your body, you can't let the blood rush to your head"

"I can't"

"I know that it hurts but it's only for a little bit longer.."

There was a small tug on the piece of wood in her leg causing Charlotte to groan before a man reappeared, "We have to peel the door away...we need you to hold her leg and pull the piece the wood from the door so we can free her"

Jacqueline nodded and reached out for Charlotte's hand, trying to get her attention, "Charlotte sweetie I'm going to hold on to your leg while they pull off the door okay…"

Charlotte didn't understand, none of what they were doing made sense and she just wanted her dad. She knew that was a first but she actually wanted him here. She wanted him to comfort her and for him to be okay. She would never forgive herself if he wasn't….she was the reason why they were driving at the time. If she had stayed at her appointment like she was supposed to then maybe this wouldn't have happened. The sound of metal brought Charlotte out of her quickly darkening thoughts as Jacqueline stood over her holding her leg and the wood still.

"Don't worry Charlotte everything going to be ok"

The door was removed from the car and Jacqueline pulled the wood out of the hole in door causing Charlotte's body to fall. The older woman quickly caught the girl and carried her outside, placing her on a stretcher that was waiting for her. She was strapped down and placed in the back of the ambulance.

"They're going to take you to the hospital now and make sure everything is ok alright?" Jacqueline said earning a nod from Charlotte before the ambulance doors was slammed shut and the car began to move.

"She's bleeding"

"We can't remove the wood, we don't know if it's pierced the tibial artery"

"We need to stop the bleeding"

Charlotte's head began to throb from the talking, the lights in the truck, and from the blood rush. She felt dizzy, but tried to focus on her dad and her sisters and her mom. However the more she thought the more she wanted to cry. She hated the thought of how her family would react to her injuries, she didn't even know what injuries she had. Obviously her leg, but her hand was cut on glass and there are plenty of cuts and scrapes on her face.

"Hey sweetie I need you to stay awake for us ok?" a man said

Charlotte hadn't even noticed her eyes were closing but once he said that they immediately felt even heavier. She felt a hand on her face as a tall pale woman checked her cuts. She said none were too deep to where they required stitched but there was some bruises along her arms that would need time to heal.

"Hey...talk to me...sweetie..I need you talking and awake...we don't know if you have a concussion or not"

"I don't" Charlotte mumbled as she tried to turn her head to the side, trying to block out the light but was stopped when the woman grabbed her face and shined a light into her eyes. This caused the girl to pull back and flinch at the harshness of the light but it only sent a jerk of oain down to her leg, "I don't have a concussion"

The light was pulled away from her eyes and she let them close as the adults around her carried on talking. Charlotte let her mind go back to her family, how would they know that she was at the hospital? Now thinking about it, she hated the hospital, bad things happened there, that where she woke up after her father killed her siblings. It was also were he threatened to do the same thing to her. The only good thing was that Stephanie and Hunter had been at that exact same hospital the day that she was.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Charlotte's head was pounding as she laid in the hospital bed. The sound of monitors beeping and nurses and doctors running around filled her head, making the pounding worse, but the loudest thing was screaming. As Charlotte slowly opened her eyes she saw pale, rough hands grabbing at her throat. Her father stood over her, his face red and his white blond hair drenched in sweat as he was being pulled away by three police officers. He wore a dark blue suit that was disheveled and a white collared shirt which was stained red and had been half unbuttoned. The beeping from her heart monitor raced to a new beat as she sat up in the bed and clutch onto the blanket that was now red from having been touched by her father's blood covered hands.**_

" _ **I will kill you...I swear to God..I will kill you" he shouted, "Just like the others…..just like Reid…" he shouted with burning, blue eyes, the same blue eyes that she had. How could this man...this monster be her father? How could they share the same DNA? Surely if they did then she was doomed to be just like him. They were the same, science said so, which means that she held the same burning anger that he did, right?**_

 _ **Charlotte's eyes widened at that, she couldn't kill anyone like he did. Wait, did he...he was covered in blood and he said he had but Charlotte couldn't remember anything, everything was blank. Has he really killed her siblings, were they in the hospital too, if they were...where were they? Her father broke loose for a split second as he was dragged to the door, allowing him to surge forward and rip at the young girl. However he only managed to snatch away the girl's blanket leaving her cold and feeling vulnerable to him as she had been some many nights before.**_

 _ **The head doctor rushed in and barked for the police to take her father away and as they did so her father's word rang clearly through her head, "You can never escape me...you will be next...I will kill you….I will haunt your every nightmare...your every waking moment will be filled with thoughts of me until you beg me to kill you"**_

 _ **Charlotte pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face as tears openly flowed down her face. Her father continued to repeat all of this as he was pulled out and dragged down the hall. Eventually the only thing she could hear where the mumblings of nurses and the fast beating pace of her heart monitor. After a few minutes Charlotte had calmed down and was tended to by doctors for half an hour before the clicking of thousand dollar heels filled the halls coming up to her door, revealing the tall brunette that Charlotte knew as her step mother. The woman had been away on a business trip in Bora Bora, but Charlotte's older brother had said that that really meant she was off screwing her first husband that she cheated on with dad year before. Charlotte never understood this and didn't care to, she hated this woman, simply because she knew that the woman hated her back.**_

" _ **Ashley darling, how are you feeling?"**_

" _ **Nobody calls me that" she said, wanting to scream it at her step mom knowing that this was the millionth time that she had said this, but her pounding head was killing her.**_

" _ **I'm sorry who are you?" A nurse said after sensing the tension between the two**_

" _ **I'm her step mother, Wendy, and I would like to know what is happening to Ash...Charlotte" She said as she removed the pair of shades that she wore and dusted off imaginary dust from her skin tight leather dress.**_

" _ **Why don't we step out and let the little one rest while we talk" Doctor Bost said before ushering the woman out into the hall leaving Charlotte and a nurse in the room.**_

" _ **What did you say your name was...I can't remember" Charlotte said to the nurse who was exchanging her blankets**_

" _ **Thats alright, you might have a concussion so it may be difficult to remember things" she said politely, she had wild red hair, tanned skin and the edge of a tattoo was peaking out of the sleeve of her uniform, "My name is Lita, now...would you like something to eat?"**_

" _ **No"**_

" _ **Alright..something to drink?"**_

" _ **no"**_

" _ **How about just somebody to talk to?"**_

" _ **N-...uh" Charlotte thought for a second, she didn't need someone to talk to. She wanted someone to explain everything to her, "Can you just tell me...what happened? What happened with my family?"**_

 _ **The nurse frowned as she placed the new blanket over the girl, "Well nothing is broken...you have some bruising around your collarbone and some on your face that should all heal. You have a concussion like I said early but that will get better even-"**_

" _ **Not..not that...what happened..how did...why am I here? My father..he said that he killed my brother..my siblings. Was he tell the truth?"**_

 _ **Lita paused and thought for a second, "Yes...I'm sorry sweetie but your father had a mental breakdown and he...he attacked you and your siblings"**_

" _ **How…"**_

" _ **I don't think that I should be telling you all of this. I think your step mother should tell you everything else that you need to know" Lita said sadly before apologizing and leaving the room just as Wendy walked in.**_

" _ **Ashley dear how are you feeling?" Charlotte stared off blankly still processing the idea of her siblings being dead, ignoring the fact that her step mother continued to call her by her first name, which she hated, "We'll have to get you out of those nasty old gowns and get you back into our house, maybe even get a new one. A bigger one, once the money kicks in of course"**_

" _ **Tell me what happened" Charlotte said, with anger growing in her voice, she just wanted to know all of the details. She wanted someone to just tell her what she was missing. How did her father attack them? Were they all dead? How did she survive?**_

 _ **Wendy had begun to pace as she thought about the money and was so lost in thought that she completely ignored Charlotte's question. She had long awaited the mental break of the millionaire, politician so she could get his money and now it finally happened. However the only problem was Charlotte, the money was technically hers but since she was too young her legal adult would be in possession of the money in order to provide for her.**_

" _ **Didn't you hear me I said tell me what happened!" Charlotte snapped at the woman causing her to spin around sharply and look at the girl, "I want to know what happened"**_

" _ **Your father went off the deep end, he killed all of you siblings...well almost all of them and I see he failed to do the same to you." Wendy said in a sharp tone causing Charlotte to bite her lip and pull away from the woman in fear**_

" _ **What do you mean almost?"**_

" _**Your sister Megan...she's in critical condition but she'll die soon. So there's no point in us wasting our time with her. You on the other hand are perfectly fine so you're going to stop acting like you're hurt and tell the doctors that you are fine so we can leave"**_

 _ **Charlotte's mind began to race and her heart pumped blood into her ears blocking out any other sound. How dare this woman say that to her, how dare she not value her older sister's life.**_

" _ **I want to see her…"**_

" _ **No"**_

" _ **Why?"**_

" _ **Because she's in critical...no visitors, besides, i already told you...she is a loss cause. Now once the doctor gets back in here what are you going to tell him?" Wendy egged on in a cold, unfeeling tone, "That you're fine"**_

" _ **But I'm not fine….the lady said I have a concussion and my neck hurts"**_

" _ **You are overreacting, you fell out a window...not off a cliff. You are fine" the woman groaned, giving an annoyed face**_

" _ **I went through a window?"**_

 _ **Wendy went to say something but quickly changed her mind once a doctor walked in, "Oh thank goodness you're here...uh...Charlotte has something to say"**_

" _ **You do Charlotte?"**_

" _ **Uh..yeah" The young girl saw her stepmother's harsh glare from over the doctor's shoulder, "my neck also kind of hurts…"**_

" _ **Well then we can get some x-rays on that. I don't think it should be anything too serious, just a possible strain and of course some soreness from your fall" the doctor said before flashing a smile and turning to the brunette woman, "Oh and for you….some police and people from social services want to talk to you"**_

 _ **Wendy gave a shocked look but wiped it away and place her shades back over her eyes and walked out with the doctor, leaving Charlotte to herself. After twenty minutes of waiting, Charlotte began to grow anxious, she had no idea what was going to happen to her. What was going to happen to her father? Was she going to have to live with that monster of a stepmom?**_

 _ **After a couple more minutes went by Charlotte pulled the blanket away from her and swung her leg to the side. She took notice of the small cuts that ran along then and a few stitches were just above her knee. The young girl pushed herself up and wobbled a bit on unsteady legs before managing to walk to a mirror that was on the wall by the door.**_

 _ **She could see the redness in her face, along with a long cut across her cheek which was closed by what looked like eight was also a dark rim under her right eye and another cut along the top corner of her hairline where blood caked together. Charlotte ran her finger along each cut, recoiling in pain when she touched her bruised eye. She then pulled at the collar of her hospital gown revealing bruised marks along her neck. Some looked to be left by hands while another was a harsh slash across her collar bone.**_

" _ **Where were at the time of this attack?"**_

" _ **Work"**_

" _ **A woman married to a rich politician working? Why?"**_

" _ **I like to work, it keeps me busy"**_

 _ **Charlotte could hear her stepmother answering questions from the door of the hospital room.**_

" _ **Did you know of Ric's issues with mental illness?"**_

" _ **...yes"**_

" _ **Did he ever make any threats to you or the kids before….did he ever get violent with you all?"**_

 _ **Charlotte's eyes began to water and tears rolled freely down her face, but she kept silent. She didn't know why she was crying, she just felt the need to, but more than anything she felt the need to leave. She wanted to get out of this room, to get out of this hospital. Charlotte peeked her head around the doorway to see the grown ups talking around the corner. The hospital room was at the very end of the hall with an empty space around the right corner and a long hallway of rooms on the left side. She thought for a second before making a quick dash to the left and down the hall. Well it wasn't that quick because of the soreness in her body but the cops didn't notice her.**_

 _ **There were a lot of people in the rooms, some with family members standing close by, other along watching TV or sleeping. Charlotte wished her siblings were here, she wanted her family to stand around her and comfort her now. She didn't want to be left with the uncaring woman that her father had decided to marry not long after her real mother gave birth to Reid.**_

" _ **Yes babe, I'll be home soon, it's not that bad...just a few scratches" Charlotte could hear a man say into a phone in the room to her left, "Yes..ok tell your sister not to worry so much"**_

" _ **Sister" Charlotte muttered to herself before quickly remembering that her older sister was here somewhere.**_

 _ **The girl quickly moved down the rest of the hall before coming to a large intersection where people moved around quickly. Each passing by her without a second glance. There were large signs along the walls saying where everything was but Charlotte's head was pounding and she couldn't make out the words. There was a large reception desk down the right side of the hallway, double doors to the left and another long hallway of rooms straight ahead.**_

 _ **Charlotte went to the left and headed through the double doors to where she was met with a long and wide hallway that held multiple rooms on either side. However these were operating rooms instead of rooms for healing patients. Charlotte walked up to one door on her right and stood up on the tip of her toes in order to peer through the window. There were three people standing over a man who's chest they were cutting open, Charlotte fell back onto her heels and pulled away from the door. She couldn't remember what her stepmother had said about where her sister was but that didn't stop her from wandering further down the hall. She check in every room under she came to and set of stairs at the end of the hall, there was a large sign to the right of it but the words were blurry to her so she ignored it and kept pushing on.**_

 _ **Once again on the next flight there was a long hallway, some rooms held sick people, others from car accidents, and even some that looked to be perfectly fine on the outside. There was a little boy whose father played guitar for him as he layed in the hospital bed with his ribs wrapped and Charlotte felt drawn to this. She stood with her back to the wall beside their open room and listened to the man sing, until she felt her body feel heavy. He sang a song that she didn't know, it told a story of family and love and Charlotte knew it was meant to calm the boy but it only made Charlotte feel sad. She wanted her family..she wanted her brothers to argue like they always did and she wanted her sister to come and braid her hair like she always did when either girl was nervous. Her sister….Charlotte pushed herself from the wall and headed down the hall again, searching room after room until she finally looked into on where there was a blond girl with tubes spilling from her body and doctors standing around her.**_

" _ **Her father did this?"**_

" _ **Yes"**_

" _ **Any others?"**_

" _ **A little girl on another floor...she made it...their other siblings I don't believe did"**_

" _ **Do you think she will?"**_

" _ **It's up to her body to pull through….she's in a coma now…"**_

 _ **Charlotte leaned closer into the door, the doctors had their backs to her but she could see her sister's solemn face laying still on the bed. One doctor made to say something else before his pager buzzed and he motioned for the other doctor to follow him causing Charlotte to spring into action and hide behind a cart of supplies that was in the hall. Once the doctors passed the young girl looked both ways before heading into her sister's room. She slowly walked around the bed, never taking her eyes off of her sister before she sat down in a chair that was pulled up beside the bed.**_

" _ **Hi..megan" Charlotte whispered not daring to speak to loud in case she woke her sister, "I know you're sleeping but...I really wanted to see you"**_

 _ **The beeping of her sister's heart monitor filled the young girl's silence before she began talking again, "They...they said that David and Reid were gone….that..that they died like your mom"**_

" _ **I don't know if they told you too, but I thought you should know…."Charlotte looked around the hospital room, it felt cold and lonely. She grabbed her sister's hand slightly, fiddling with the hospital wristband around her arm, "Look...I have one too...were like twins...Charlotte and Megan flair"**_

 _ **Charlotte trailed off as she said their last names, Flair. Like their dad, "They said that dad did this….I don't really remember all that..but he tried to get me earlier in here. Did he try to get you too?"**_

 _ **There was silence, "I'll just ask you when you wake up….cause you will wake up..right? You won't leave me right?" Charlotte felt tears roll down her face as she pushed herself up from the chair forcefully and began shaking her sister, "You're gonna wake up okay….p-please….I need you Megan….I-I..I don't want to be alone."**_

 _ **Charlotte let out a sob as she shook her sister more forcefully yelling for the girl to wake up as she leaned on the edge of her bed. There was a sharp skip in the heart monitor that took Charlotte's attention from her sister, she stared at the monitor as it went back to normal, but she saw it. She saw the skip, it wasn't good….her sister was dying, "p-please Meg..you have to wake up right now...I don't want you to go with David...you always go with David. You alway chose him over me, please….stay with me this time."**_

 _ **There was another skip, a pause in the older girl's heart that lasted longer than it should have causing Charlotte to sob out louder, choking and gasping for air as she cried, "Please"**_

 _ **The monitor gave a loud noise before it flatlined causing Charlotte to pull away from her sister immediately and fall back into the chair. There were running footsteps and yelling coming from the down the hall causing Charlotte's head to hurt as visions of her father screaming rushed through her head. The young girl held her head in both hands before rushing out of the room and around a corner where she sat with her back to the wall. Her head began pounding, yelling and beeping filling the space between her ears as she let more tears fall from her eyes. This was all her fault, her sister left. No, she chose to leave, because she didn't want to stay with her. Why? Was she not good enough, that had to be it, she wasn't perfect...like David was...David was the oldest and the best at everything, he was who Megan looked up to not Charlotte. She wasn't perfect enough for her sister to stay. She wasn't perfect enough for her brothers to stay. She wasn't even perfect enough for her own mother to stay. But her father...he wasn't perfect either, they were the same, both imperfect.**_

 _ **Charlotte couldn't think about this anymore, she got up from the ground and wiped her eyes before walking. Her head was still pounding and the ground was swaying slightly causing her to stumble as she continued walking as far away from her sister's room as possible. FInally after some time the girl stops and leaned her head against the cold wall in a hall letting tears roll down her face. She hated this, this hospital. She hated her life. She hated her father. She hated her sister. She hated herself.**_

" _ **Hello" a voice called out from behind Charlotte causing her to turn around and see a small looked to be around her little brother's age, "my names Bayley...I'm four"**_

 _ **The girl held a big smile and one ponytail in her head with a bright pink headband. She swayed on her feet slightly as she looked at Charlotte with an innocent look but Charlotte said nothing back to the girl.**_

" _ **What's your name? Are you okay? You look sad...are you sad? Where's your mommy and daddy? My mom and dad are in there" the girl pointed to a hospital room two doors down but Charlotte continued to say nothing as blood rushed around in her head and age began to feel light headed. Her eyes began to drop slightly as she tried to keep blinking to make them stay open. However she was in a losing battle as she felt all of her energy leave her and her eyes fell closed as her body began crashing the floor.**_

 _ **When the girl woke up she was surrounded by four people, her stepmother, the young girl she had met earlier and a couple that seemed to stare at her with more worry than her stepmother had ever shown. The man was tall and had a beard, he wore a plain white shirt and jeans and his arm was in a cast. While the woman wore a blue jean, dress shirt and tan leggings with her hair up in a ponytail.**_

" _ **Ah..Charlotte, you're awake, you shouldn't have wandered off...you're very lucky that this family found you when they did"**_

" _ **Hello..my name is Stephanie and this is my husband Hunter"**_

 _ **A/n: make sure to review and favorite or follow this story so you can get alerts for new chapters.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

As the girls made their way to the front door of the house they finished their ice cream and talked, each enjoying their walk. Sasha decided not to finish her ice cream, instead sharing with Becky while Bayley smiled and ate, "I love ice cream….can we do this lots more times?"

"Yeah..as long as I don't have to see Seth's stupid face again" Sasha said, "I mean who doesn't like chocolate ice cream….and picks cookie dough instead"

Bayley and Becky smiled at each other before Bayley began humming and making noises at her older sister, "You like his stupid face don't you?"

"What..no I don't" Sasha shouted but this only caused her sisters to laugh at her

"You and Seth sittin in a tree" Bayley sang before Sasha elbowed the girl and walked ahead of her sisters, rolling her eyes as she heard them snicker behind her.

"I don't like him...he is gross and dumb"

"Sure"

"im serious"

"Sure ya are"

This continue for the rest of their walk to their house but once they reached the door it was wrenched open revealing Stephanie. She had her phone to her ear and a upset look on her face. She wore a blue jean jacket over a white blouse and rubbed her free hand nervously on her jeans. Sasha looked confused for a second before asking her mother what was wrong, only to be ignored.

"Girls get in the car" Stephanie said as she rushed pass the girls, heading to the car

The three girls looked at each other confused before rushing to the car. Becky helped Bayley into her seat then got in quickly herself with Sasha following. None of them knew what was going on, but they had never seen Stephanie so upset so they knew it was best for them to listen. The ride was silent, each of the girls looking back and forth to one another as their mother sped down the highway.

Bayley leaned forward looking around on the ground for something causing Becky and Sasha to look over at her, "What are you looking for?"

Bayley looked to her older sister with a frown, "I left mr. Beary at home"

"Don't worry Bay, we'll get 'em when we go back" Becky said with a smile but Sasha looked unsure before turning to Stephanie

"Mom...where are we going?" Stephanie looked at the older of the girls through the rear view mirror but said nothing, "Where's dad...where's Charlotte"

With their mother's silence the girls began to grow worried. Sasha had never seen their mother so upset, well except for maybe that time in the principal's office, but that was a different kind of upset. Then her mother was angry, now she's just sad...and maybe scared but Sahda doubted it. She had never seen Stephanie scared of anything, she was practically a superhero.

Once the car pulled up to the local hospital Sasha shrunk in her seat. She hated doctors. She hated hospitals, something she and Charlotte bonded over when she first came. Becky unbuckled herself and then Bayley as Stephanie stopped the car and got out, while Sasha sat frozen. She had never been in a actual hospital before, just small doctor's offices for shots and check ups and it was safe to say that she was terrified.

"Come on Sash it's not that scary" Becky said giving her older sister a smile before pushing herself out of the car.

Stephanie opened the girl's car door and motioned for her to come on, "Come on Sasha we have to go"

"Why? Why are we here?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes before unbuckling her daughter who immediately began to fidget and protest assuming that they were here because of her, "Sasha come on now. We do not have time for this"

Sasha recoiled slightly at her mother's furious tone and slid from the car, falling in line beside her sisters. Stephanie closed and locked the car before picking up Bayley and walked to the hospital doors. Well it was more like speed walking as Becky and Sasha struggled to keep up with her. Once inside the girls were instructed to sit in the empty waiting chairs that lined the far wall and faced and Tv that hung on the wall playing the news.

Stephanie walked up to the front desk where a young looking boy sat on his phone, "Excuse me...I'm here for my husband and daughter….they were brought in recently"

The boy didn't look up for a second, typing away on his phone as he laughed at something on instagram, his blond hair falling in his eyes as his head tilted back slightly laughing before placing his phone down and looking Stephanie up and down, "What?"

Stephanie's jaw clenched a little annoyed at the boy's nonchalant attitude, "My husband and daughter...they were in a car accident and brought here"

"Did ya hear that?" Becky whispered to Sasha while Bayley sat obliviously swinging her legs and looking at the magazines that were splayed out on the table beside her.

"Yeah...Charlotte and dad were in an accident.."

"Do ya think they're okay?"

"if they are here...then no way..hospitals are the worse and they're only for really bad bad bad stuff" Sasha said with wide eyes looking at all the people around them. There was an old woman in a wheelchair across from them moaning in pain about her back. There was a boy and his friend sitting in the corner, the boy had thick hair and held his arm up as it was bent in an awkward angle. There were also a couple people here and there that had mask over their mouths.

"well I was at a hospital like this and I turned out fine" Becky said looking around as well, "They'll be fine"

"You don't know that...you were beat up, mom said this was a car accident...that's way worse"

"Whats a car accident...like did the car pee it's pants?" Bayley asked leaning over Sasha who was sitting in the middle of the two

"No Bay...it's when cars hit each other"

"oh….well that's not nice"

Stephanie came over to the girls and sat down beside Becky, slumping forward so her head rested in her hands. Becky tapped lightly on their mother's arm to get her attention as each of the girls looked on worriedly.

"Are ya alright?"

Stephanie gave a small smile but it held no joy, as she felt tears well up in her eyes. She took a deep breathe and quickly swiped her eyes with the back of her jacket before sitting up in her chair, "I'm fine...just worried" Stephanie took another deep breath, "Your father and sister were in a car accident...coming home from Charlotte's appointment. A truck hit them..I don't know anything else."

"Are they ok?" Bayley asked in a soft voice

"...I don't know...honestly I think they're ok. I hope they are, they may be hurt...but I just don't know"

"Are daddy and Charlotte going to die?" Bayley asked sadly as her lip began to wobbly and a sob desperately tried to come out

"No" Becky said certainly with a sad smile while Sasha and Stephanie gave an unsure look which the young girl noticed

Bayley's eyes welled up and her body began to shake as small sobs came out of her mouth causing Stephanie to immediately motion for the girl to come to her. Bayley got herself out of the chair and crashed her body into her mother's arms while Sasha and Becky sat still in their chairs. Sasha wiped her eyes quickly, immediately thinking of what Charlotte would do if it were the other way around. She knew that being the next oldest that she couldn't feel sad or cry in front of her younger siblings. She carefully looked at Becky who sat beside her silent, she wasn't crying but she did look sad. Sasha felt a little angry that she wasn't more upset about Charlotte being hurt, she wanted her to be balling like Bayley was. Even Stephanie had let tears fall from her eyes, why couldn't Becky cry about this, the man who had taken her in and given her a better life was in the hospital and she didn't shed a single tear. Sasha was angry, maybe more at herself as she had to fight back tears and be the strong big sister while Becky sat there fine.

A doctor walked over to the family breaking Sasha's harsh stare at Becky and causing Stephanie to stand with Bayley now attached to her hip, "Are you the Helmsley family?"

"Yes...is there any news on my husband and daughter?"

The doctor flipped through a clipboard that he had in his hands and read, not saying anything for a minute before he finally looked Stephanie in the eyes and said, "Your daughter is fine...she leg however is severely injured..she's awake in one of the rooms and you can see her now if you'd like?"

Stephanie agreed to this before following the doctor with the girls behind her. Sasha once again looked to Becky to see she had a small smile on her face which only served to further her anger towards the younger girl, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because he said she's alright..and that good news" she said simply, "I told ya she'd be fine"

Sasha raised her eyebrow at Becky as they walked, her anger settling but not completely disappearing. Once the group made it to the hospital room where Charlotte was they saw the girl laying in bed with her leg hanging from the air in a cast as she scrolled through channels on the TV that was hanging on the wall. Her blond hair was matted down to her face from sweat and she had stitches along the side of her face and a few cuts on her arms.

Stephanie let out a sigh of relief and set Bayley down to hug her oldest daughter, "Mom"

"I'm here baby girl" Stephanie whispered in charlotte's hair as she held the girl close to her and laid her head on top of Charlotte's, "I'm here"

Bayley leaned on Charlotte's other side and wrapped her arms around her as she cried, "Hi Bayley...you don't have to cry I'm fine...see?"

Bayley pulled away slightly so she could look her older sister in the eyes before she just laid her head back on Charlotte's shoulder. Sasha and Becky stood at the foot of the bed, the younger of the two smiling brightly at her while Sasha wiped a few tears from her eyes, "I'm glad yer ok Charlotte"

"Yea Becks I'm good" Charlotte smiled before looking at Sasha, "Don't tell me you were crying too?"

"No..I was just...worried about who's extra dessert I would get if you weren't fine" Sasha lied as she moved her arm from her face, revealing puffy red eyes causing Charlotte to laugh

""Love you too sis"

"how are you feeling?" Stephanie asked, taking a weary look at her oldest daughter's leg.

"Ok I guess...I can't really feel it"

"How long will she be in this?"

The doctor who guided the family to the room cleared his throat before saying, "Charlotte here is very resilient….she had a tree cut through her leg, breaking her bone in 3 places so she'll be in this cast for some time. Probably 8 weeks maybe 10 due to the severity of the breaks. Nothing else was too bad...a couple cuts and scrapes only the one on her face needed stitches"

"And what about my husband….how is he?" Stephanie asked in a low voice so only the doctor could hear as she pulled away from Charlotte

"They're still running tests on him...so far all we can tell is a broken nose and wrist….and his ribs may be bruised"

"Well if you can tell that much then what other tests are they doing?" Stephanie asked angrily

"Uh..X-rays and scans looking for any internal bleeding and all that..." the doctor sensed that this didn't satisfy the woman's growing frustration and backed up slightly, "why don't we step outside and I'll get you all the information you need to know"

Stephanie looked at her girls who were involved in their own conversation and nodded before placing a kiss on Charlotte's head and saying that she would be right outside. The four nodded and went back to their conversation.

"And he said that chocolate was nasty!" Sasha said, throwing her arms up dramatically, "Can you believe that?"

Charlotte smirked at her sister while she continued to rant about some boy named Seth. Charlotte had heard his name before, once in passing and once from a boy in her class named Roman. She assumed that the two were friends and yet age had never seen them together, but then again she had never seen him with anyone. They had been partnered once before on a project but he didn't say a word to her.

"He's so stupid..and of all flavors...he picks cookie dough!"

Becky rolled her eyes before walking around the hospital room looking at everything. Her eyes wandered from the TV to the medical supplies to the window that looked out on the parking lot. She had never gotten a really good look at her hospital room when she was in Ireland because she only had one eye at the time, but either way this room felt much bigger and cleaner. Bayley was now laying beside Charlotte with her head turned into the blonde girl's shoulder so she couldn't see anyone else.

"She likes him" Becky muttered as she looked away from the window to stop Sasha's ranting

"I do not..I already told you he's stupid…" Sasha snapped, harsher than she should have, "And besides, if anyone likes anybody..it's you and Dean"

"Who's Dean?" Charlotte asked as she pushed herself up slightly to get comfortable under Bayley's weight.

"He's this boy who's got a crush on Becky" Sasha said before sticking her tongue out at the Irish native

"So...Dean's nice" Becky said not really caring about if the girl's picked on her, she could tell the boy had a crush on her and she did enjoy his company. He was awkward and he made her laugh, however he had a mean streak which was something obvious that he couldn't hide from her. She had seen him chase those boys down the street and laugh at Sami, and he had admitted to stealing his skateboard from another boy. Even though Becky liked the boy she couldn't stand bullies and that's what Dean was, maybe she could change his attitude if they hung out more, but until then her feelings for him just weren't the same.

"He is definitely not nice…"

"He offered ta teach us wrestlin' didn' he?"

"He did?" Charlotte asked confused, "When?"

"When they were gettin' ice cream we talked about wrestlin' and he said that they go ta Shane's gym and that they could teach us what they learn" Becky walked over to the chair beside Charlotte's bed and sat down, "He said that he would teach us at the park"

"But mom said that we can't learn wrestling...she doesn't want us to" Charlotte said but Sasha and Becky just gave each other a look before staring back at their older sister with a 'so what' look.

"Come on Char...it can't be that bad...besides wrestling is fun" Sasha smiled

But Charlotte shifted uncomfortably, looking at her leg, "Yeah...well I can't wrestle anyway...not with this leg….I can't play volleyball anymore either."

"It's not forever...just until your leg gets better"

"But I'm the captain….and the doctor said six to ten weeks...that's most of the season" Charlotte complained

"Well...ya still got lots more years left of life in ya….you should feel lucky that yer alive and able to play volleyball in the future" Becky offered trying to make the older girl feel better but Charlotte just glared at the red head before saying

"Yeah, I feel so lucky" Sasha could sense the girl's sarcasm

The two girls understood that their big sister was starting to feel bad and both rushed to her side, Sasha on the left and Becky on the right standing beside where Bayley was now asleep against Charlotte. Sasha grabbed the blonde's hand and said, "you'll be okay..right Becks?"

"Right" Becky said with a sad smile before looking at the girl's leg, "We could decorate yer cast if ya like"

"Yeah, and everyone at school will want to sign it and you'll be so cool"

Charlotte gave an unsure look, "I don't know..I haven't even thought about school….how will I get around...how will I take the bus?"

"Mom and Dad can drive"

"I don't know if I wanna ride in a car again" Charlotte said honestly giving her cast an unsure look, "And what about getting around the halls at school?"

"they'll probably give ya crutches or a wheelchair"

"I don't want a wheelchair…..I want to walk on my own two feet" Charlotte groaned, throwing her head back against the pillow

"And you will…" Sasha said

Charlotte lifted her head to look her sisters in the eyes, "I just..I feel useless like this"

"Yer not useless Char...ya can still boss us around with one leg"

"I don't boss you guys around" Charlotte said slightly offended but Sasha and Becky looked to each other with knowing looks, "Sorry"

"Its fine...you're just like mom that's all, but it doesn't matter we'll be by your side the whole time" Sasha said with a sad smile, hugging her older sister on her free side taking Charlotte by surprise

"really?"

"of course" they both agreed

Charlotte nodded at this before leaning her head back against the pillow so she was looking up at the ceiling, her eyes began to fall close as she felt a wave a tiredness wash over her body. Sasha and Becky watched her carefully as she sunk down in the bed and began to drift off, once they both heard light snoring the two went and sat in the chairs farther away from the bed.

"What are we gonna do?" Sasha asked

"Uh..wait fer Stephanie to come back in here so we can go home" Becky said simply as she swung her legs slightly in her chair but this just earned her a harsh stare from her older sister, "What?"

"I mean with Charlotte..how are we gonna help her?" Sasha said sadly

Becky shrugged, taking a look at Charlotte, "We just help her with stuff she can't do anymore...it's not that hard"

"But I mean she can't even walk on her own….and we can't help her during class...she's older than us. What if kids laugh at her? What if Naomi and Tamina beat her up or pick at her again?"

"Stephanie handled Naomi and Tamina"

"What if something happens and she cant walk again?" Sasha said with wide eyes her mind going to all worse case scenarios that she could think of but this only caused for Becky to look at her confused, "I mean like she falls and hurts her leg even worse...or what if she gets in another accident?"

"Sash calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down…" Sasha nearly yelled her anger with the redhead coming back with a vengeance, "Don't...don't tell me how to feel"

Sasha sat beside her sister clenching and unclenching her fists as thoughts of her birth parents controlling everything she felt and punishing her for expressing herself. Becky on the other hand inches away from the girl, not sure as to why she was getting so angry.

"Sash-.."

"how can I be calm right now….how are you calm? Charlotte was in a car accident and we dont even know if dad's alive. This is the man that took you in and actually cares about you and you cant even shed a tear for him or our sister! Some family you are"

"I don't...I…" Becky didn't know how to respond, she hadn't felt anything when they found out about Charlotte and Hunter she had just assumed that everything was going to be ok. It was her defense mechanism, something her friend had taught her back in Ireland, when everything was looking bad around you, you could always get through by thinking on the bright side. She knew that there really shouldn't have been a bright side in this situation but in her case she didn't have the heart to think negatively, she didn't know if she could handle losing the family she had just gotten so she just ignored that possibility, "I just look on the bright side"

"How?"

Becky shrugged, "If ya look on the bright side of everthin' then ya can't get stuck on the bad"

Sasha sighed and stood up pacing back and forth, "I can't do this"

" Ya don' have to, yer not Stephanie...ya don't have ta worry about Charlotte...we just gotta help her get around" Becky said, "We're just kids...we can like...carry her bag and help her get places. But ya don't have to worry bout her every move. I never said this before but i trust mum..and I trust ya and everyone else in this family. I know that mum loves us and she'll do everythin' to protect all of us, and that includes Charlotte...she'll be fine. And so will Hunter "

Sasha nodded at this slowly, taking in her younger sister's words before she smiled and said in a low voice, "That's the first time you called Stephanie mom"

Becky smiled, "Yea...whatever"

Sasha laughed before she pulled Becky up and walked to the door, dragging her sister so she followed her, "come on lets go find mom"

Once the girls walked out the room they began looking for Stephanie, she said she would be right outside but when the girls looked out she wasn't there. Sasha suggested that their mother had went to go find Hunter, but Becky said that she had heard that they were doing tests on him and that they couldn't see him yet. Sasha walked out and stood in the middle of the hallway looking in either direction for their mother before just deciding to walk towards the way they had come, beckoning her younger sister to come with her.

"Where are we goin'?"

"To find mom"

"Ya don' even know where yer going"

"But you're following me aren't you?"

Becky didn't respond to this, she followed behind Sasha quietly as they made it back to the waiting room where they saw Stephanie pacing back and forth in front of two vending machines. The two walked up to their mother, startling her as Sasha tugged on the woman's legs before saying, "Mom..what are you doing?"

"Nothing...why are you two out here, you're supposed to be with your sisters"

"They fell asleep and we came to find you"

"It was her idea" Becky muttered earning and elbow in the side from Sasha, "What are ya doing out here?"

"nothing…" Stephanie said quickly

"Where's dad?"

Stephanie looked away from her girls causing them to grow worried. Sasha stepped up to their mother and grabbed her hand before saying, "Is he hurt?"

Stephanie nodded with tears in her eyes, "Like Charlotte or worse?"

"Worse" the mother whispered before gasping out a sob that sounded shaky as she tried to hold it back

Becky walked closer to their mother and slowly wrapped her arms around one of Stephanie's legs while Sasha just stood there holding her hand. The red head looked at the people staring at the family before she said, "He'll be ok….I've seen one of those doctor shows that Charlotte always watchin and whenever somebody dies they always tell ya that first and they wouldn' run test on 'em if he was dead"

"Shut up" Sasha whispered to her sister as she felt like the girl was making things worse with her rambling, she always rambled when she was nervous and it annoyed Sasha to no end

"What..Charlotte said-"

"I don't care what Charlotte says"

"Enough both of you.." Stephanie said, her words meaning to come out sharp but her throat was dry from crying and she could barely get the words out. The three stood together for a moment, Sasha holding Stephanie's hand and glaring at her sister, Becky laying her head on their mother's leg while she looked at the people as Stephanie gathered her thoughts before she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. The older woman tapped each of her daughters lightly on the back causing them to look up at her, "I'm alright now...lets go back to where you two left your sister"

Becky nodded and took charge walking back to the room while Sasha stayed beside their mother holding her hand walking together, "When can we see daddy?"

"I don't know yet...he's still having test run"

As the three walked into the hospital room they saw a nurse checking on Charlotte and asking her a few questions as Bayley laid beside her still asleep and snuggled into her oldest sister's side, "Yes I'm fine"

"Would you like anything to eat?" The nurse asked patiently, not yet noticing the rest of the family

"Uh...yes please"

"What would you like?"

"Anything" Charlotte said with a bashful smile that caused the nurse to laugh before turning slightly towards the door, waving politely at the rest of her family

"Anything coming right up"

As the woman left Sasha and Becky walked over to Charlotte and leaned against the empty spaces on the far side of her bed so they wouldn't hurt her while Stephanie stood beside her daughter and brushed her hair, "Have you heard about dad yet?"

Stephanie shook her head sadly with a tight lipped frown as she continued to calm the girl, running her hand through her hair, "He'll be fine though...he's a fighter just like you girls"

Sasha decided to take this moment to change the subject slightly, it was something Charlotte always did when her and Bayley were on the brink of a fight. She would mention something to distract the two and their harsh words, Sasha's more than Bayley's, would be forgotten, "You know we would actually be fighters of you let us take those classes with Uncle Shane"

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her daughter, she knew that if she allowed her girls to join any of Shame's classes they would be at this hospital a lot more frequently and she didn't want that. Stephanie knew that Sasha was talking more about taking wrestling classes than anything else and those classes were a lot safer but the older woman had a particular distaste for wrestling and she didn't want her children doing it.

"The answer is still no"

"Why?" Becky asked seriously, their mother had not explained her reasoning for not allowing them to learn to wrestle

"Because I said so" Stephanie said annoyed, "Besides I don't need anyone else hurt"

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably, feeling as if this was her fault as she looked away from her family and to the window, "Sorry"

"No..don't be sorry Charlotte, this wasn't your fault" Stephanie said quickly causing Bayley to stir slightly against her older sister.

"Helmsley family?" a voice called out from the entrance of the hospital room causing them all to turn to see the doctor from earlier standing beside two surgeons who were covered in blood and had mask over their mouths, "We have news on your husband"

Stephanie stepped forward to the doctors and told the girls to wait in the room much to their protests as a nurse returned with Charlotte's food. She placed a tray on the bedside table and began to talk lightly to the girls as their mother talked with the doctors.

"He's ok…"

"Oh thank God" Stephanie said letting out the breath she had been holding in

"Just barely though..we did find some signs of internal bleeding and he was sent to emergency surgery a little while ago. He is getting blood transfusions now and he should be good to go in a couple of hours" A surgeon said, taking off his mask

Stephanie nodded along to this happy that her husband was going to be ok but part of her was still dying as she was anxious to see him. She said thank you to the doctor and made her way to head back into the room before her name was called.

"Mrs. Helmsley?" the doctor asked, trying to get her attention, "Would you like one of us to alert you when he awakes?"

Stephanie looked back at her daughters, sticking her hands in her pockets and sighed, she would wait for a bit, staying with the girls until Charlotte fell asleep, "Yes thank you...when can my daughter be released...she doesn't need any testing or anything...so can I take her home today?"

The three men looked at each other before the doctor shrugged and nodded, "I don't see why not, I'll go get a set of crutches ready for her and we'll have a nurse check on her one last time before you take her"

Stephanie nodded before walking back into the room drawing the attention of the girls who were laughing at something the nurse said, "Hey girls"

"How's dad?" Charlotte asked once again nervously

"He's fine...he's just not awake yet" Stephanie said with a sad smile as the nurse smiled at the family before excusing herself and Stephanie took her place beside her daughters, grabbing the tray of food and placing it light on Charlotte's free leg, "you should eat...we'll be taking you home soon"

"She can come home today?" becky asked with a hopeful smile to which Stephanie nodded causing the younger girl to give a smug look to sasha, "See I told ya she would be fine"

"Whatever" Sasha mumbled before reaching over to grab the cookie that was on Charlotte's tray only to have her hand slapped away by her older sister, "Ow!"

"Stop that" Charlotte said causing their mother to smile before the doctor came back in with a pair of crutches.

An hour later and Charlotte was walking up and down the halls with a cast on her leg and a pair of crutches. A nurse helped her ease her way as Sasha and Becky stood at the end of the hall basically cheering her on. The two were being very supportive of their older sister and for that Stephanie was greatly appreciative but she still had this guilty feeling in the back of her brain for standing here instead of going to see Hunter yet. She knew that he was probably awake and scared especially because he had no idea if Charlotte was okay. He was the one driving after all, and for him to wake up in a hospital all alone without his oldest daughter, that had to be beyond scary.

"Look mom..I think I got the hang of it" Charlotte said with a smile as she passed her mother who stood in the doorway of her hospital room watching with her youngest daughter standing beside her sleepily

"Yeah..go Charlotte!" the young girl cheered before yawning and leaning her head against Stephanie's thigh

"I see baby girl...you're doing very well" once Charlotte made it to the end her sisters hugged her proudly and Stephanie turned to see one of the doctors from earlier approaching the family giving them a smile

"Your husband is awake now Mrs. Helmsley..if you would like to see him?"

Stephanie smiled looking over her children, "Do you think she would be able to walk to my husband's room? I don't know how close it is to here and I think it would be good for them to know that he is okay"

The pale man thought for a second before nodding offering to take the family to see Hunter, "His room is just down the hall and around the corner...it would be good exercise for Charlotte to practice going longer distances with her crutches now so we can see if she experiences any discomfort from her leg or from the crutches"

With that Stephanie smiled and called the girls over telling each of them that they were going to see their father now. This caused all of her girls to brighten up and eagerly follow behind the doctor, the middle two rushing ahead while Stephanie walked beside Charlotte, holding Bayley's hand. Once the three finally made it to the room Becky and Sasha were already in there hugging their father as they rambled away widely. Hunter sat up on the bed smiling with joyful tears in his eyes as he hugged both of them the best he can with his right arm in a sling and a bandaged wrapped around his head and coming over his eye.

"Ya look like I did" Becky said with a laugh as she pointed at his eye causing him to laugh before Bayley let go of her mother's hand and rushed over to join her sisters causing Hunter to greet her and take notice to Charlotte and Stephanie.

"Charlotte..thank god" Hunter said letting out a sigh of relief, motioning for her to come over to him. She placed her crutches against the bed and leaned against her father letting tears spill from her eyes and her whispered a thousand apologies to her, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry"

"It's okay dad"

"No it's not..this was all my fault...I should of...I should have paid more attention..I should of.."

"Don't beat yourself up about it" Charlotte said with a smile

Stephanie walked over to her family and placed a kiss on Hunter's lips as she let a few tears fall from her eyes as well thanking god that her husband was okay, that all of her family was okay, "I'm so glad you're safe"

"Yea babe..I'm all good" at this Stephanie smiled at him through her tears which she slowly wiped from her eyes as her family huddled together on Hunter's bed. Becky ran her fingers lightly over Hunter's bandaged eye while Sasha and Charlotte smiled brightly at their father and Bayley laid against Hunter's good side much like she had with Charlotte and nuzzled her head deep into the space between him and the bed. While Stephanie stood beside her husband with her fingers interlocked with his.

 **A/N: sorry for the wait..next chapter will come sooner and it will be a time jump, so make sure to review, favorite follow and all that good stuff so you can know when the next chapter is out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **With Charlotte**

"Pick it up Helmsley you're dragging behind!" the volleyball coach yelled from the bleachers of the high school gym

Charlotte huffed as she ran around the gym trying to catch up with the rest of her team. She hated Saturday practices, especially when Coach B was in a mood. The volleyball team had started practicing for the school year over the summer and Charlotte was this close from quitting. The practices had been nothing but cardio and Charlotte's legs were killing her. Not to mention the fact that she was the youngest player on the team being the only rising sophomore at the summer workouts. All the other girls were giving her a hard time, making it their mission to make her look back in the coach's eye.

"Alright, alright..enough" the coach called causing all of the girls to finish their lap while Charlotte huffed and jogged over to the group, finishing last, "Since Helmsley over here wants to take her time and jog everybody's going to run the stairs until she can finish a mile in perfect time"

The rest of the girls groaned and gave Charlotte death glares causing her to duck her head trying to hide, "Nice going Charlotte, if you don't do this right I'll personally make sure you never see the court again"

"Helmsley.. you have 8 minutes….if you complete a mile in that amount of time then everyone can go home early. If not, then you'll have to do it again until you can" Coach B said before ordering the rest of the team to the door of the gym that led to three flights of stairs which connected to a hall above the gym and down another set of stairs which led back into a different door in the gym.

Once the coach blew the whistle all the girls started running, Charlotte gave a huff before taking off. She hated running but she knew if she didn't make this time she wouldn't be able to show her face to the team again. Charlotte ran around the gym doing her laps as the other girls ran up the stairs and back down coming through the gym all shouting at her to hurry up every time she passed them.

"Pick it up Helmsley"

"Or else"

Charlotte pushed herself faster and finished a couple of laps, 20 around the gym was a mile to the coach and by the time Charlotte hit 15 her leg started to hurt a little, "You got 2 minutes left Helmsley"

Charlotte huffed out her held breath and ran faster feeling the scars on her leg burns as her bone started to ache. Ever since her accident her leg healed back properly but it was very easy to aggravate which is why she was always the slowest runner on the high school team, and when she complained about it to her mother Stephanie said that running faster didn't make her better. Her mother told her that it was her character and her attitude that held her above the rest but from Charlotte's stand point if she couldn't run fast or play perfectly she wouldn't be good enough. Her teammates constant jeers and glares confirmed this for her long before she ever played her first high school game.

"And time!" the coach called out, shocking Charlotte causing her to stop and see that she had already ran her five laps. The rest of the team gathered around coming down from the stairs all huffing and out of breath as they waited for the final time, "It looks like we're all going home early. 7 minutes and 58 seconds Helmsley….next time we'll aim for seven thirty...alright everyone hit the showers and head home"

The rest of the team gave relieved sighs and patted Charlotte on the back except for one blond girl who stood across from her with a frown. Charlotte had recognized right away that this was Natalya the team captain and imediately ducked her head down to avoid eye contact. If anyone hated her on the team it was Natalya, "You were really close there"

"Yeah" Charlotte shrugged and gave a nervous laugh

"Look Charlotte, I like you-"

"You do?"

The captain ignored this and continued on, walking around charlotte sizing her up as she talked, "You have what it takes to take over this team once I'm gone...but that leg of yours….it's a problem. If you want to be a leader you have to work harder, get faster, prove that you can hang with the big dogs. Then maybe the rest of the team will see your actual potential"

"But I-"

"Don't give me an excuse, leaders don't make excuses they work around problems…"

"But i...I'm not a leader"

"Not yet but you could be and a really good one" Natalya walked right up to Charlotte staring up at the younger girl because the height difference, "everything that I have gotten I have earned, I know that I can go in and kick ass and take names. Once you get your confidence and work on your skills and conditioning, you'll be a force to be reckoned with"

Charlotte smiled and thanked the older girl before Natalya walked off and headed to the locker room with the rest of the team. Charlotte looked around the now empty gym and smiled sadly, she loved this sport, she really did, and she was going to take Natalya's words to heart. She wanted to be the best in everything she did, she had to be. So she was going to work, she was going to push herself and make sure she gets that captain spot next year, even though she'll only be a junior. Charlotte grabbed her duffle bag from the bleachers and left the gym, not bothering to go to the locker room with the rest of the team. She would just walk home, it wasn't a far walk, if she cut through the football field she would be in the back of their neighborhood and she could just walk another five minutes to get to her house.

As Charlotte headed out to the football field she noticed that the football team was wrapping up practice when she bumped into a tall guy in a number 45 football jersey and helmet who had been walking backwards towards the track she was walking on, "Oh sorry my bad"

"No it's fine"

The boy took his helmet off revealing that it was Roman Reigns, a boy in Charlotte's biology class, "It's... charlotte….right?"

Charlotte starred with wide eyes at the boy watching as he shook his long black hair from his helmet and stared down at her with amazing dark brown eyes. She continued to stare until it got a little uncomfortable before she said, "Oh uh yeah...I'm Charlotte"

"Yeah we went to elementary school together" and middle school Charlotte thought with a dopey smile, "You coming from volleyball practice?"

"Oh yeah..we finished early" Charlotte said looking down at her own practice jersey, mentally cursing herself for not showering in the locker room, she probably smelled like sweaty loser

"Really? I know Coach B and she rarely ever lets anyone go early even in gym class" Roman said with a laugh causing Charlotte to blush

"Yeah well I have to run a mile in 8 minutes for it so.."

"That's cool...oh hey, my friend is throwing a party..he told me to invite people and since you're afternoon is free now, I figured why not"

"A-a party?"

"Yeah...here give me your phone and I'll give you my number and the address" Charlotte grabbed her phone from her duffle bag and handed it over to him, relishing in the few seconds that their hands touched as he took the phone from to and began typing. ONce he was done he handed it over and smiled, "There you go...it's going to be pretty laid back so you don't have to dress up...I mean if you don't want to..you can if you do it's all cool"

Charlotte laughed as roman stuttered, her heart fluttering knowing that she wasn't the only nervous one in this exchange, "ok..i'll see you there"

"See you there Charlotte" with that Roman walked away and Charlotte continued to walk along the track to get to the other side of the football field to get to the small gate that could be stepped over and led to the neighborhood.

 **With Sasha**

A fourteen year old Sasha rummaged through the large closet looking for something to wear for the party that Seth was throwing tonight. It was supposed to be a huge bash to have the last day of summer go out with a bash before they all started high school. Her and Seth had been an on again off again couple since the sixth grade and they just had a major breakup about two weeks ago, followed by them getting back together on tuesday and now they're broken up again, so Sasha wanted to make sure she looked extra good to make Seth jealous.

Sasha looked passed the boot and crutches that leaned against the wall and pulled out a long blue dress, rolling her eyes at it before going through whatever was in the back. There were some cute tops and skinny jeans, some skirts and a few blouses but sasha ignored all of that searching for something that she knew would make Seth take her back on the spot.

"Sasha...what the hell are you doing in my room?" Charlotte yelled upon entering her room to see half of her closet on the floor.

The younger of the two turned quickly to her older sister and gave an innocent smile holding the perfect dress behind her back. Charlotte was still dressed in her volleyball practice gear-an old jersey and shorts that revealed some scars along her leg from injuries and she wasn't supposed to be home from until 3 and it was only 2:45, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here...in this exact room..what are you doing in here?"

Sasha smiled brightly feigning innocence, "Just helping you redecorate"

"I told you stop going through my stuff...you dont like it when Bayley does it to you, so don't do it to me"

"This is different this is an emergency" Sasha pleading still hiding the dress

"What's the emergency?"

"Seth"

"What..Seth is not an emergency you two break up every other week and didn't mom and dad say you couldn't date that boy anyway?"

"No they-" Charlotte cut her younger sister off and walked towards her slowly before saying in a threatening voice

"Next time I catch you in my room I'll tell mom..maybe I should tell her now about what you and Seth have been up to while she's-"

Sasha's eyes widened slightly not sure whether or not her sister was bluffing, "You can't tell mom and dad….sister pact"

Charlotte rolled her eyes at her little sister before dropping her backpack onto her bed, "I won't tell...if…" Charlotte began yanking Sasha out of her room, pushing the girl so that she landed flat on her butt outside the door, "You stay out of my room!"

Sasha flinched as the door slammed before looking around to see that she had managed to snag the dress without Charlotte noticing, doing a small fist pump and sticking her tongue out at the door, knowing that Charlotte couldn't see her.

"Yes..yes, yes" she whispered to herself

"What are you doing?" Sasha looked up to see Becky standing over her, dressed in a black tank top and shorts with a gym bag slung over her shoulders. She had grown taller than Sasha and her hair was even brighter than when they were kids, however the foreigner's time in the states had caused her to slightly lose her accent, only sounding completely Irish when she was mad or excited.

"Nothing"

"It looks like you're talking to a door" She said with an eyebrow raise

"I am not" Sasha said before pushing herself up and holding up the dress to show proof of her victory, "I just won a war"

"Is that Charlotte's favorite dress?" Becky asked slightly impressed that her sister managed to get it, "you're so dead"

"Please Charlotte can't touch me"

"How did you even...ya know what...Never mind I don't want to know...when Charlotte comes ta kill you I want nothin' to do with it"

"You could at least have my back" Sasha said slightly hurt

"no thanks" Becky stepped around her sister and headed towards the stairs, her and Sasha's relationship had been rocky the past year with Sasha branching out and making different friends like Tamina and Naomi and spent most of her time with the older girls or with Seth, leaving very little time for her sisters. On many occasions she had ditched Becky for Seth when they were supposed to hang out, it's not that she didn't want to, it was just that she preferred to hang out with her boyfriend then her sisters.

"And where are you going?" Sasha asked taking notice of her sister's bag

"Out"

"Out where?"

"None of yer business" Becky said before walking down the stairs where Bayley and Carmella sat watching TV, "Hey Bayley, I'm heading out..I'll be back before mom and dad get home"

Bayley turned to see her sister grabbing her skateboard and heading out the door, she went to say something but the door already closed behind her. Bayley heard footsteps rushing around before she saw Sasha run past her and head into the kitchen she went to say something again but was stopped as Charlotte yelling for sasha interrupted her. This was followed by footsteps as Charlotte ran down the steps and chased after Sasha causing Bayley to roll her eyes and turn back to her friend and their TV show. Stephanie and hunter had left earlier that day to go to work, leaving Charlotte in charge until she went to practice and then the responsibility would fall on Becky as neither parent trusted Sasha in charge especially since the last time that happened there was a huge party at the house and all four of them got in major trouble. However Becky had been disappearing a lot lately dressed in workout gear, and Sasha and Charlotte argue so much that she was basically in charge. It was part of their sister pact,they would all cover for each other and never tell their parents as long as no one got hurt. Bayley would make sure nothing happened at the house while her sisters went out to do who knows what, Sasha could go hang out with Seth, Charlotte could walk to her practices instead of taking a ride from Hunter or Stephanie and Becky could skate wherever she needed to go. Bayley herself would get to invite Carmella over and It wasn't that Stephanie and Hunter wouldnt allow Bayley to have Carmella over but Bayley could tell that the two didnt really like her best friend's family, especially her brother.

"Your sisters are really something else...they remind me of my brother"

"Ugh..Enzo, he's crazy..but there's no way he's worse than my sisters" Bayley laughed causing Carmella smile

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it is"

"My brother wakes up at six in the morning to come up with new raps which he then plays on repeat until noon because he says that's when his best raps come" Carmella said with a winning smile

"Yeah well Sasha and Charlotte constantly argue at the top of their lungs through all parts of the day"

"Yeah well my brother is always talking..he never shuts up"

"Try listening to one of Becky's stories..those things go on forever"

"Enzo and his friend Cass literally trash the whole house and I have to clean it up

Once they sprayed the whole house in orange soda and then Enzo cleaned it up with my favorite top"

"Oh please you should see this house when all three of my sisters get into an argument...it happened once and they left a hole in the wall so big that you could walk clean through from my room to Sasha and Becky's"

Carmella laughed before thinking, "My brother never lets me date anyone"

Bayley blushed a little at this, she had never thought about dating anyone before but for some time she had felt a sort of connection towards Carmella, but the girl was her best friend and she would never mention it in fear of ruining their friendship. She had seen all of the TV shows were the friend come out of the closet and gets shut down, but she had also seen the ones where the best friend feels the same. However with Carmella, Bayley knew she wasn't interested, she had only ever mentioned guys and it was once when she said that Enzo's friend Colin Cassidy was kinda cute, "Uh.."

"See I got you there" Carmella said leaning close to Bayley causing her to shift and give an awkward smile

"Ok maybe there but still I have three older siblings and you have one" Bayley said just as Sasha ran back through the house and through the living room knocking over pillows and practically stepping on Bayley trying to avoid Charlotte, "I win"

Carmella laughed and finally agreed, once the two settled down Carmella scooted closer to her best friend and leaned her head on her shoulder as the two watched Hunger Games. She and Bayley had become friends quickly in elementary school and had stuck together ever since. Bayley never told carmella but she was probably the only friend she had ever had and she knew she was probably too young for love but whenever her best friend was around she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart stopped and all that other stuff that Hunter described love to be once before. But she would of course never, ever admit this to the blond beauty beside her, no she would take these feelings with her to the grave.

With Becky

"Yo Becks" Dean called out as Becky skated up to the boxing gym, it was new and had opened up down the street from Uncle Shane's gym. Dean had found out about it and had even gotten a job sweeping and cleaning up, it wasn't much but it was all he could do at such a young age and they allowed him to have the place to himself when they closed earlier like today, "You ready for some fun?"

"Its good ta know that ya consider getting yer butt kicked fun" the redhead said with a smile as she picked up her skateboard and walked into the gym with Dean

"As long as you're the one doing it" Dean said offhandedly as he watched Becky take in the gym as she did every time they came her as if it were the first. She dropped her duffle bag onto the floor and walked to the wrestling ring in the middle. The gym wasn't as big as Shane's it only held a ring and some boxing equipment along the walls but it was edgey and fit Dean perfectly, something which she commented on often.

"Have I ever told you how sweet this gig is?"

"Only every time we come" he snorted taking off his jacket leaving him in an old black shirt and a pair of jeans. His dirty hair hung over his eyes and his hands were taped up, "You want me to tape you up?"

Becky nodded and sat on the edge of the ring as Dean grabbed the tape from the wall and headed over to her. He stopped in front of her so and gave an awkward smile while Becky rolled her eyes at his dorky behavior and held out her hands expectantly.

"You tape every girl that comes in here?" Becky asked

"Only the Irish redheads"

"Well that could be a number of people now couldn't it?"

Dean laughed as he finished taping her hands before walking away to grab his boxing gear and Becky did the same. Dean and Becky had taken a liking to boxing and stuck with it after the lessons that he and Seth would teach when they were kids. Sasha and Bayley enjoyed wrestling but were often too busy, Bayley with basketball and carmella and Sasha with her relationship with Seth made training awkward. So that left Becky and Dean and the two would spare in the grass on the playground until one of them tapped, never fighting hard enough to injure but sometimes hard enough to bruise. However the first time Dean had landed a good punch on Becky he was the one who cried instead of her, especially when he found out about her asthma and chest injuries before she moved here. After that Dean refused to fight her, instead he would only teach her different moves and punching combos.

The two made their way into the ring and began to practice some simple jabs. This was followed by some small training where Dean showed Becky how to apply an armbar and exchanges of head locks. Dean would always show Becky some of the newer moves that he would learn at the gym and Becky in turn would practice them on him for a while.

The two went for about an hour before Dean quickly tired and called it a day, making Becky frown. He had never called it in so quickly before, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin' I'm just tired" Dean said, taking a seat in the middle of the ring, "you're getting pretty good at this stuff"

"You know I could actually be good if you would fight me" Becky smiled as she sat down beside her best friend

"No"

"Come on Dean please...you'd let me win anyways..you always let me win stuff"

Dean thought about this, it was true. He always let her win because he liked to see her smile, he liked the way she did a little dance when she would beat him, "I don't let you win everything"

Becky smiled and rolled her eyes, "you let me win a match before even when I broke my wrist and then pretended like I was the best fighter you had ever seen"

"That was before I found out about your chest and I wasn't pretending...you are the best fighter I've ever seen...you have a passion, a fire in your eyes whenever we fight" Dean said seriously, not making eye contact, "Thats what makes you a good fighter...not your skill but your drive"

"Drive and passion are nice and all but how will I ever get better if you don't push me Dean?" Becky whined causing her friend to roll his eyes and roll out of the ring, "Come on...after all these years ya can't still treat me like I'm the new kid that doesn't know anythin"

"I don't tr-".

"Yes ya do" Becky cut him off as she made her way out of the ring and stood in front of him. He was much taller than her but his height never stopped the younger Irish girl from stepping up to him time and time again, "Ya treat me like I'm gonna break...like yer scared ta hurt me"

"Im not"

"Yes ya are" Becky said growing frustrated with her friend, this had been going on for too long, she wasn't sneaking out the house at all hours of the night just to practice punches. She wanted to fight, she wanted to fight with Dean but he kept walking on eggshells around her, "Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Of course not your like not even a girl" Becky's eyes widened, "Wait no...I meant-"

"I'm not a girl!?"

"No..I mean yes...I mean you don't act like a girly girl…" Dean explained quickly

"Ok so yer not actin' funny because i'm a girl then what? You afraid ya gonna hurt me?"

"Yes...you were in the hospital with pieces of you ribs floatin around in your chest!" Dean yelled

"That was seven years ago Dean"

"It doesn't matter...you still have asthma...your doctor said that you shouldn't be doing any physical activity, like ever"

"That's not what he said"

"He said you can't do anything that will stress you out and cause your lungs to move too rapidly because the pressure and stuff to your ribs" Dean said while Becky just looked at him with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, "Becky that's pretty much anything..anything you do can cause your ribs to burst or something. BREATHING can kill you!"

Becky rolled her eyes before motioning over her whole body, "Well look..I'm breathing right now and nothing happened, Dean a little pressure is not going to kill me and my ribs will not burst. They've gotten better, besides, if I can take a stomp to the chest from Tamina Snuka then I can take you"

"I don't want to risk that" Dean began walking to collect his stuff from around the gym, it was only 4:15 and he was glad that the gym was closed today because he didn't want anyone around to hear him getting chewed out by a girl that barely reached his shoulders, "Rebecca Helmsley you will not put your death on my hands"

"My death? Are you serious?" Becky asked as she followed him, practically screaming at his back, "If yer so worried about killin' me then why train with me at all, why even be my friend if yer so worried about bein' blamed fer my death?"

Dean stopped, he had thought about stopping their trainings before but he could never do, that would mean he wouldn't get to spend time with Becky and that would kill him, "I don't want to stop our trainings..and I don't mean that I don't want to be your friend...look Becks I just..I'm worried about you okay?"

Becky didn't respond she just stared at him as she tried to control her breathing because no matter what she said, she knew that he was right and her chest was still acting up. Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night with her ribs hurting so bad that she couldn't even sit up, and once she got so nervous presenting a project that her ribs did feel like they were going to burst, but she would never tell Dean this. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction and she didn't want him to stop teaching her new moves.

"Becks..we're still cool right?" Dean asked with a boyish grin causing Becky to realize that he had still been apologizing while she was thinking

"Yeah...yeah i guess...look I gotta get home before my folks get back" Becky said causing Dean to frown while his best friend gathered up her stuff and shoved it into her duffle bag

"Yeah ok...do you want me to give you a ride? I fixed up that truck I was tellin you about"

"Dean you're not old enough to drive..you don't even have your license and that wasn't your car" Becky said with a small smile

"Well I know how to drive, so it doesn't really matter if I have a license or not and lets just say they didn't want the car anymore"

"How about we just say that you stole it?"

"Stole is kinda harsh" Becky laughed at this and that's when Dean knew they were on the same page again, they never argued much, but when they did Dean or Becky would apologize and then crack some jokes, once one of them laughed they understood that they were all good again, "The truck was broken anyway"

"How do you know they weren't going to get it fixed?"

"Oh please the Balor's have plenty of money have you ever seen them? They're filthy rich"

"No I've never seen them before" Becky said still laughing as she slung her back over her shoulder and followed Dean out of the gym, watching as he locked it behind them.

"Hey do you want the ride or not?"

Becky thought before looking at her watch to see that her parents would be home soon and her skating would take too long, "Sure...but don't get us in trouble."

"Oh please..I've never gotten you in trouble before...but if you want to get into some I-"

"No"

 **With Charlotte and Sasha**

Charlotte chased her younger sister throughout the house and even around outside the house and by now she was sure that she had ran more than that mile in practice. Once more Sasha rushed up the stairs with Charlotte close on her heels before she ran into her room and locked the door,"Give it back Sasha, that's my favorite dress" Charlotte shouted from the door of Sasha's room, she was beyond tired, from running earlier and from running around after her sister. She hadn't noticed that the girl had taken her dress until after when she was cleaning a noticed it missing in her closet, "Sasha! Open this door!"

"No way"

"Sasha if you don't open this door I'll-"

"You'll what? Break it down..good luck explaining that to mom"

Charlotte kicked the door, "Give me my dress or I'll tell...I don't care about the sister pact"

Sasha thought on this, all four of the girls had agreed to honor the sister pact no matter what, and Charlotte saying that she didn't care about it meant she was super mad, "Please...just let me borrow it for one night"

"No"

"Oh come on, it's just a dress..I'll give it back once I'm done"Charlotte never let her wear that dress, she never even wore that dress, it was special to her and she didn't want Sasha to have it or ruin it. She knew all she had to do was explain to her sister why it was so important but she really couldn't. She didn't want to bring up her past anymore then she had to.

"Hell no" Charlotte pounded her fist on the door for a minute trying to get Sasha to open the door before she noticed Bayley standing beside her, "What?"

"Can you two seriously not get along for five minutes?" Bayley complained looking annoyed, "You literally have been up here screaming at each other for an hour and you gave Carmella a headache so now she had to go home. Aren't you two supposed to be the oldest?"

"She took my dress"

"She's been chasing me like a maniac" the two said at the same time causing Bayley to groan

"I don't care...please...just work this out, without yelling for two minutes"

"Fine" Charlotte said taking a step back from the door, "Sasha...please give me my dress back"

"No I need it"

Charlotte clenched her teeth together before breathing out and saying, "if you would have asked for my dress I would have said yes"

"No you wouldn't of" Sasha yelled back causing Charlotte to motion towards the door and look at Bayley

"See...she's impossible"

"You're impossible..just let me wear it for today"

"No you need to learn to ask"

"Can you both please stop"

"Shut up Bayley" Sasha said through the door

"Don't tell her to shut up" Charlotte yelled sending all three girls into rage mood as they yelled at each other, Bayley more yelling to calm the two down while Sasha was yelling that Charlotte was being unfair and Charlotte just yelled that Sasha was being a brat. However, the door opened downstairs causing all of the girls to become quiet as they waited to see who it was. There was a slight whistling before footsteps came up the stairs, once the person reached the top the girls continued to argue as they noticed that it was just Becky.

"What's going on?" Becky asked noticing everyone arguing around her shared room with Sasha, "Oh...you found out about the dress...yeah I told you she was going to kill ya Sasha"

"And I said she can't touch me!" Sasha shouted back triumphantly causing Becky to snort before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a key to the lock on their door.

Charlotte eagerly reached for it once she saw what it was but Becky yanked it back before saying, "As the oldest I think you should let this one go...dad always says to pick your battles and i don't think this is one you should fight, but if you really want to waste your energy..." She didn't finish her sentence she just held the key back out in front of her letting Charlotte choose whether or not to take it. After a couple of minutes Charlotte rolled her eyes, she was really tired and if she wanted to move on from the past and step up and become a leader she would have to learn how to be a leader and home and not arguing was something she would have to work on. She really loved that dress though, she just prayed that Sasha didn't ruin it before walking away heading back to her room causing Bayley to give a relieved smile.

"Thank you" Becky nodded to her little sister before pocketing the key and walking up to the door, she knocked four times and waited util Sasha opened the door..it had always been their code to show that it was just them and not one of the other sisters.

"You're really lucky that I'm a good sister" Becky said as Sasha slowly opened the door, "I could have let her destroy you"

"Destroy me? She's not a robot" Sasha laughed before looking at the dress on the bed, "Why..why did you do it though? I mean I haven't been the best lately and I-"

"It's fine Sash...sisters fight, they argue and they eventually get over it, I'm over whatever happened between us in the past" Becky said thinking about what Dean had said in the gym, literally anything to cause her to be sent back to the hospital and possibly be killed, if that happened she didn't want to hold any grudges, and she didn't want to miss out on anything in life, "Besides...I'd rather not listen to you two argue all night"

"thank you..."

"Don't mention it"

 **A/n: thanks for reading and thank you guys for all of the reviews, let me know what you think and any ideas you guys have. So make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you know when I post the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sasha sat up in her bed and looked at the clock it was 9:30, she pushed back her covers and stepped out of bed. Becky was loudly snoring in her bed on the other side of the room so Sasha moved around quietly as she got ready for Seth's party. She quickly slipped into Charlotte's dress and snuck to the bathroom across the hall to fix her hair. Once she was done she quietly walked downstairs, silently cursing when she saw the TV light on. She peeked over the step railing and saw her parents asleep on the couch, she gave a relieved sigh before tip-toeing past them and heading to the kitchen. She grabbed a pair of heels from the shoe closet by the garage door and began looking for the house keys.

"Crap, where are they?" She whispered to herself as she searched but groaned and eventually gave up upon not finding them anywhere, she knew her family kept a spare in one of the cabinets. Once she found it she closed the cabinet door slowly and grabbed her heels before silently exiting the house through the back door.

She ran through the backyard and headed to the front of the house where a car was waiting for her. She quickly hopped in the back seat to see Tamina and Naomi in the front two seats with Tamina driving. Naomi wore a simple black dress while Tamina had on a black leather jacket and jeans.

"Looking good Sash" Naomi said looking back at their younger friend as Tamina pulled off and heading down the street to Seth's house

"I didn't know you two lived so close" Tamina said looking out the window, "you really could've walked"

"In these heels...and sweat out my hair...I think not" Sasha said as she put her heels on causing the older girls to laugh before parking the car.

There were tons of kids outside of the house, partying on the lawn all dancing with red cups raised in the air. The music from house flooded the house through the open door and windows and the smell of weed and beer filled in air. Tamina and Naomi headed in with Sasha trailing behind them, scanning the house for Seth. The living room was packed with people dancing and there were a few couples making out against wall, all of the other furniture besides the coaches had been moved to make space for the people and the DJ that had a table set up in the corner blasting music and still no Seth to be seen. However she did see a lot of kids that she knew from middle school who were going to high school with them and then there was the kids already in High school that she knew through Charlotte, like the Bella twins. She could never remember their names but Charlotte always called them thing one and two. There were other people around like Enzo Amore and Big Cass, Mike Mizanin was making out with his girlfriend Maryse and once Sasha made it into the kitchen were everyone was getting drinks she saw Seth standing on a table, wearing a jean jacket over a stained white shirt and a pair of dark jeans as he chugged a bottle of alcohol with a crowd of people cheering him on.

"Seth! Seth! Seth!"

Once he finished he raised the bottle victoriously causing a collective cheer from the audience before he noticed Sasha standing against the wall. He set down the empty bottle and hopped down from the table,almost falling in the process, before making his way over to Sasha, "Hey babe...looking good"

Sasha ducked her head away from his oncoming kiss as he held his hand against the wall to steady himself and trap Sasha in front of him, "oh,so I'm your babe now?"

"Of course..you'll always be my babe" Seth said drunkenly as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward into him

"Really, because you had said you wanted to break up"

"That was before I saw how sexy you looked in this dress" Seth smirked before placing kisses along Sasha's jaw and neck, "Let me get you drink and then we can dance"

Sasha nodded and smiled at her once again boyfriend, watching as he went to the kitchen island where bowls of spiked punch and coolers of beers sat. Sasha looked around as she waited, Tamina was off playing beer pong with a bunch of older kids while Naomi was dancing on the floor with some girls.

"Here you go my lady" Seth said as he handed Sasha a cup and opened a beer for himself, as Sasha took her first swig she winced at the taste. She hated alcohol, ever since she and Seth had tried it the first time when they were 12, but seeing him down beer after beer motivated Sasha to keep drinking, besides it wasn't too bad with the mix of fruit punch. Once she finished her first drink Seth offered her the rest of his beer with a warm smile that she could not refuse, so she took the drink and finished the other half, finally feeling a her buzz kick in and suddenly she felt looser. Her body unconsciously began to sway to music and Seth smiled, pulling her close and placing a sloppy kiss on her lips to which she returned eagerly, her buzz making her whole body vibrate with energy.

"You wanna dance now?" Seth asked to which Sasha nodded and took his hand, guiding him to the living room to join the crowd of people dancing. There were so many people that Sasha had to be practically on top of him for them to have any space.

As the music played, Sasha took notice to the LED lights set up all around the house, lighting up with different colors of pink, blues and greens causing everything to blur slightly in Sasha's vision. All she could see was blobs of people as she felt Seth and moved in tune with his body and the music, grinding and dancing with him and all of the other people. Sasha danced against Seth, swaying her hips against his front as he moved his hands along her body, both buzzing with energy. After some time the two grew tired of dancing and moved back into the kitchen for more drinks, seeing a group of people taking body shots off of a tall black girl who screamed and laughed along with all of the guys and a few girls around her. Sasha grabbed another cup of punch and drank with Seth before he was called over by a couple of guys to a table where they were talking loudly about something Sasha couldn't make out. As he went with them Sasha headed over to Beer pong where both Tamina and Naomi were now as she watched the game and drank, cheering on her friends as they faced Sumir and Sunil, the two indian brothers in her grade.

Sasha finished her drink and her mood was quickly shifting to more of an annoyed state as the crowd of sweaty people began to bother her and she felt like she needed air, but when she went to go to the backyard where there was a pool a more space, she was stopped. She felt someone grab her and pull her by the arm sending a wave of panic through her body as they pushed her against a nearby wall.

 **Back at the House**

Becky woke up to a thumping on her window. She slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, not sure if she was hearing things, she was in a pair of shorts and a tank top and her hair flowed down her back. She push herself from her bed and looked to the window that was beside the head of her bed to see Dean standing on a ladder waving at her.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Becky asked as she opened the window causing Dean to stumble in as he reeked of booze. He was dressed differently then when she saw him earlier, he was in all black and he had a backpack on his back.

"Seth decided to throw a party, so our house is kind of crowded" Dean whispered barely speaking in full sentences as he walked up to his friend only causing Becky to pull away from him in disgust

"How much have you drank" Becky said lazily not fully awake enough to argue with him as she walked to the door and locked it so her parents wouldn't just walk in and see Dean in his drunken state.

"Not enough" Dean hiccuped before he tripped over his feet and landed on Sasha's empty bed which Becky took slight notice of.

Becky sat across from him on her bed, "How did you get up here?"

"Found a ladder"

"We don't have a-"

"Ok...I stole a ladder from your neighbors"

Becky shook her head and frowned at her friend, she had known of his struggle with alcohol and had often tried to steer him away from it but on many occasions Dean had found one way or another to get drunk off his ass and he would always come find Becky when this happened, "What have I told ya about stealing dean...you're gonna get in trouble"

"I'm fine."

Becky thought back onto what Dean had said before when she let him in, "You said Seth was having a party?" Dean nodded, "That's probably where Sasha is….why did you leave?"

"lets just say I only drink alone" Dean said with a smirk as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of alcohol, "Care to join me?"

"I think you're missing the point of drinking alone" Becky said quietly before snatching the bottle from her best friend and pouring it out the window

"What the hell?" Dean shouted causing Becky to cover his mouth

"Shut up...do you want my parent's to hear you?"

"I don't know maybe...do they got some more beers?" Becky punched Dean in his chest and scolded him

"Dean i'm serious...you can't drink like this"

"I'm fine"

"Yer not serious are ya...Dean you were so worried about me and yer drinkin yerself ta death" Becky said causing Dean to roll his eyes, "I told ya i didn't like ya drinkin..I told ya the next time ya come here drunk I'd kick ya out"

"I'm not drunk..I had a few drinks that's it"

Becky ran her hands down her face in frustration, she didn't understand how Dean could worry about her health over his own. He had been hooked on alcohol since his first sip when he was twelve and everyday Becky would warn him about becoming addicted and every time he would ignore her, "I care about ya Dean...but ya can't keep doing this...what happens when ya get alcohol poisonin? What happens when ya blackout? What happens when ya kill yerself drinkin?"

"Don't worry about me"

"How can I not Dean? Yer my best friend, you literally yelled at me earlier because you thought I was putting my death in yer hands, and ya don't expect me ta do the same thing? Ya think I can just allow ya ta drink any and everythin' and not feel guilty?"

"You got nothing to feel guilty about I-"

"I got it ya can take care of yerself...but so can I and ya still-"

"Look I don't want to argue with you" Dean said standing from his spot

"I'm not...we're not arguing..I'm just sayin' you're bein' a hypocrite dean"

"Yeah well this is different...this is me doing it to myself...us fighting, that's me hurting you"

"Drinkin' like this yer still hurtin' me" Becky said sadly

Dean frowned and hugged Becky tightly causing her to lay her head on his chest and hug him back before he pulled away and began walking back to the window, "Look maybe I should just-"

Becky rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed motioning for dean to sit beside her, "Don't...don't go...just sit and talk" Dean sighed and sat down causing Becky to lean her head on his shoulder, "So tell me about this party" She said lightly, changing the subject

"You wouldn't like it" Dean said softly, "It's full of a bunch of losers all piled up on top of each other doing body shots and drugs"

"Oh well now..you didn't tell me there were body shots" Becky said playfully causing Dean to push her slightly

"Yeah that Alicia Foxx girl was giving body shots, and Seth was chugging a bottle of rum or something...I don't know I left before he finished" Dean said staring off into space

"You two are so similar" Becky said

 **"Who me and Alicia Foxx?" Dean laughed**

 **"No...you and Seth"**

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It depends, you both are, no offense, struggling on the inside...and you're this close to falling apart...but you have me to keep you under control, sometimes. You have someone that balances you, even though you don't always listen to me, while Seth and Sasha...they're both too much for each other. They'll destroy each other, there is no balance between them."

"Balance?"

"Seth will drink and party until his heart explodes and Sasha will go right along with it, their relationship is unhealthy, they let each other self destruct without a second thought" Becky said sadly

"Have you ever told your sister any of this?"

"Yes...and she didn't talk to me for a month, then once I thought we were over it she started avoiding me and ditching me for him and Tamina and Naomi"

"I'm sorry" Dean said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, his buzz wearing off

"It's fine...we worked things out...life's too short ya know?" Dean nodded at this, "So...what are ya gonna do?"

"I don't know...maybe I'll go back once the party dies down" Dean shrugged

"You can stay here if you want" Becky offered to which Dean shrugged and agreed

"Sure.. I mean as long as you're going to be a good host..you know the last time I spent the night you pushed me down the stairs."

Becky laughed, "That was an accident so shut up….I'll get you some clothes"

Becky stood from the bed and walked over to the dresser to look for some clothes of his that she had borrowed before and never returned. She found a pair of shorts and an old metal band shirt and handed them to him, "I've been looking for these"

The two laughed and Dean took of shirt and placed the metal band shirt in the corner, deciding to wear it tomorrow while Becky watched unconsciously until Dean made a noise when he was about to take his pants off causing Becky to turn around. Once he was dressed he tapped Becky on the shoulder allowing her to turn around, "You good sleeping on the floor?"

"I'd much rather sleep with you" Dean said with a smirk causing Becky to roll her eyes

"Very mature, maybe another time when you don't smell like booze and sweaty guy" Becky said rolling her eyes, "I'm going to get some pillows and blankets for you...stay here"

"Where else would I go your parent's room?" Dean said before Becky unlocked the door and exited the room. There was a linen closet down the hall she pulled out a couple of pillows and blankets and turned to head back.

"What are you doing my little firecracker?" Hunter asked as he came up the stairs, startling Becky and almost causing her to drop the stuff, "Building a fort?"

"No...it's just cold and Sasha asked me to grab her another pillow….so I just came out and got some" Becky said causing Hunter to nod

"Oh ok...I thought I heard you talking to someone….here I'll help you" Hunter said before he went to grab the blankets from her

"No...no thanks dad...I got it...you go on to bed"

"I thought I was the adult here" Hunter laughed before placing a kiss on Becky's head, "Fine..goodnight"

With that Becky muttered goodnight and headed back to her room where she saw Dean looking through her pictures, "Here"

Dean smiled and thanked his friend, taking the blankets and pillows and making a bed for himself on the floor, in between Becky and Sasha's bed while Becky locked the door and got in bed. She laid in her bed and turned to watch as Dean got comfortable on the floor, pulling a blanket over him and turning to face Becky.

"You know this would normally be awkward if it were anyone else" Dean said

"It's awkward because you're still talking"

"Would you rather just stare into my eyes in silence?"

"Shut up"

 **Back with Sasha**

"Really this was your emergency?" Sasha's eyes widened at the sight of Charlotte standing before her, holding her against the wall, she wore a blue flannel and a pair of dark jeans , "You borrowed my dress for this party?"

"What are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Sasha asked angrily

"No...Roman invited me"

"He invited you...why? You're such a stick in the mud...you don't party" Sasha said annoyed, her drunken state causing her words to slur and her anger to grow

Charlotte ignored Sasha and aggressively asked, "Why are you here?"

"It's Seth's party, obviously I'm going to be here" Sasha said just as Seth walked up with a red solo cup in his hand offering it to Sasha but before she could take it charlotte snatched it from him and dumped it into a plant that leaned against the wall.

"Woah...buzzkill" Seth muttered causing Sasha to laugh

"She's not drinking"

"Well not now,you just threw away her drink..come on stiff...lighten up a little it's a party. Nobody here is _supposed_ to be drinking but look around, everyone that is seems to be having a great time, and now look at you. You're sober and stressin' out!" Seth said to Charlotte as he wrapped his arm over Sasha's shoulder

"Yeah Char..relax for once in your life" Sasha said with the roll of her eyes

"You're already drunk Sasha, we're going home" Charlotte said clearly as she grabbed Sasha's arm

"No" Sasha protested pulling away from her sister, "I'm actually having fun...and I want to enjoy my last day of summer...why don't you do the same...you don't have to be like mom all the time."

"I am not like mom"

"Oh yeah...prove it" Sasha said with her arms crossed before she looked around and grabbed the cup out of some random girl's hand who was walking by and shove it towards Charlotte, "Drink"

"No" Charlotte said pushing the drink away, "Lets go"

"Gosh you are such a buzzkill...I have to grab my bag first, then I'll meet you at the door" Sasha lied, pretending to say goodbye to Seth while Charlotte nodded and headed to the door

"You're leaving babe?"

"Hell no" Sasha smirked before kissing Seth to which he returned and kiss her deeply, only to pull away from her and guide her upstairs.

Charlotte made her way to the door to wait for Sasha and decided to step outside, the crowd of people had died down and there was only a few couples making out on the lawn and a guy sitting on top of a truck who Charlotte recognized as Roman. He was staring out at the sky dressed in a black T-shirt and shorts with his hair flowing down his back.

"Hey" Charlotte called out as she walked up to his truck causing Roman to smile and look down at her from his position.

"Hey Charlotte...you actually came" Roman said as a song lightly played in the background

 _ **So what we get drunk  
So what we smoke weed  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees**_

"Yeah..but I was just leaving" Charlotte said giving a bashful smile as Roman ran his hands through his long hair under the moonlight.

"Already….why...parties not your thing?"

"No it's not that..I just...my sister-"

"Oh yeah...I saw her in there, she's the one dating Seth right?"

"Yeah she-"

"She seemed to be enjoying herself in there" Roman swung his legs so they were hanging off the side of the car and he was fully facing Charlotte, "You on the other hand…"

 _ **So what we go out  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free**_

"I'm just not a big drinker...and the fact that my little sister is here drunk off her ass doesn't make it any better" Charlotte said running her hands over he face as she looked around still not seeing Sasha

"Well..there's other things to do besides drink" roman said before offering Charlotte his hand which she took after some thought and let him pull her up onto the car beside him, "Why don't I show you how to have a good time?"

Charlotte noticed the rolled up blunt, a baggie of pills and lighter that was laid out on the truck by his foot, "You're doing drugs?"

"Hey..it's not drinking...and it makes you feel way better and less stressed than any cup or shot of alcohol" Roman said picking up the blunt and placing it in his mouth, lighting the end and taking a hit.

 _ **So we just, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you're supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun**_

"That stuff can damage your lungs you know….how do you play football and smoke?"

Roman laughed, "I manage" Roman took another hit looking out into the sky as he blew out smoke before handing the blunt to Charlotte.

"No….no thanks"

"You know I wouldn't have invited you if I would've known that you were going to hate it here so much."

"I don't hate it"

"Oh really? Most teens come to parties to dance, get drunk, get laid or get high...and from what I can tell you are not drunk or high, you still have your dignity so you didn't get laid and I'm sure I would've noticed you dancing-"

"You think I'm a stiff" Charlotte muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest mentally cursing herself

"Well I wouldn't have used those words...but I do think that you don't know how to let go and have fun" Roman held out the blunt once more, "If you want to actually live a little and have some fun…."

Roman didn't finish his sentence waiting for Charlotte to decide what she was going to do, and after a minute of thinking things over Charlotte slowly took the blunt and looked at it questioningly, "What do I-"

"Just inhale and hold it and then blow out the smoke" Roman said before Charlotte slowly put the blunt to her lips and did as roman said, inhaling and holding it before letting out a puff of smoke, "see..you're a natural"

Charlotte took another inhale only to immediately start coughing on smoke causing Roman to laugh and take the blunt away from her. Charlotte laughed through her coughing fit until both of them sat in comfortable silence on top of the truck staring out into space.

 _ **Yea, roll one, smoke one  
When you live like this you're supposed to party  
Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun**_

Roman picked up the baggie of pills and waved them in front of Charlotte, "Yeah I think these are more your speed"

"What are they?" Charlotte asked taking the bag and looking at the white rectangular pills

"Xanax bars...these will calm you faster than weed and at least this way you won't die choking on smoke" Roman said taking the bag back and pulling out a bar and reaching into his pocket and pulled out a razor blade to cut it in half, "Here"

"Half?"

"Yeah you don't wanna overdose do you?"

"No"

"Ok then" Roman said before popping half of the bar into his mouth and motioning for Charlotte to do the same.

The blonde looked at the pill and ran her fingers along the edge, thinking. This definitely wasn't a part of her plan, in Charlotte's mind she had everything laid out to have a perfect family and future, and doing drugs was definitely not something she had thought she'd be doing. Then again, she never thought she'd be sitting on the roof of a truck with Roman Reigns, the man she had had a crush on for a few years now. She never thought he would ever notice her, but not only did he notice her, he talked to her, knew her name, and invited her to a party.

"Come on...don't be a...as you called it a stiff" Roman said already feeling the calming effects of the drug.

Charlotte hated being considered a stiff or a mom, yes she was responsible but did people really think she was boring? She didn't want to look back on her childhood and think that she had missed out on moments in her life where she could've had fun. She especially didn't want to look back on her life and relive the moment where she blew her chances with Roman.

"Hey look...if it's really this big a deal you don't hav-" Roman started but was cut off by Charlotte popping half of the Xanax into her mouth, "Woah...ok nevermind"

"I'm not a stiff" Charlotte muttered with a smile causing Roman to laugh before he laid back on car.

Charlotte smiled and laid back with him staring up at the stars, "You're pretty cool Charlotte"

"Thanks"

The two sat in silence letting their high settle in as Charlotte saw the stars burst and move around as if they were dancing while colors faded in and out of her vision. Her body felt light and heavy at the same time until she felt nothing but a wave of calm flowing over her. The oldest Helmsley held her hands up and waved them to the sky watching as the Colorado around her skin wrapped around her fingers. Roman watched, laughing slightly before he laid her arm out and wrapped her in it pulling her against him and letting her rest her head on his nicely. The two stayed like this, watching the stars and listening to the music from the party, for who knows how long.

 _ **So what we get drunk  
So what we smoke weed  
We're just having fun  
We don't care who sees  
So what we go out  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Living young and wild and free**_

While they laid on the truck in their high state, Sasha and Seth were upstairs in his room making out, grinding to the new song that began to play from downstairs. Seth pulled off his shirt causing Sasha to run her hands over his abs while he worked on her dress until she was just in her bra and underwear. Seth smirked Sasha sitting on her boyfriend's lap, arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. Their tongues battled for dominance as they moaned into each others mouths.

"How much longer do you think you have until your sister comes looking?" Seth asked before he began placing kisses down her neck.

"Who cares?" Sasha moaned, placing her hand in his hair holding him in his position while he sucked on her pulse point.

Seth smiled against Sasha's neck before flipping them over and placing her on the bed as he kissed along her body. The music filling the spaces of silence that came after the few moans that left Sasha's mouth, seemed to bounce off their skins and wrap them in their own blanket of love.

 _ **You ain't gotta question this  
Shawty, I'ma always ride out  
Even when we passionate  
Shawty, I'm yours, your mine now**_

As the song played Sasha wrapped her arms around Seth raking her nails down his back as the two moaned and rock in pleasure as they made out, both too drunk to think about anything other than each other.

 _ **This is (forever), got me (forever)  
Got you (forever, forever), always (forever, forever, ay)  
You can have all of mine  
Baby, you can have all my time now**_

"Seth?" Sasha asked pulling away from him for a second

"Yeah babe?"

"I...I love you"

"Oh yeah….how much?" Seth asked as he rutted against her shifting a little causing Sasha to moan

"So much…" Sasha moaned

"Well then I think I love you too" Seth said causing Sasha to smile and kiss Seth deeply.

Sasha couldn't explain her feelings for Seth, they were intense and passionate but also wild and ever changing. Sometimes Sasha loved Seth more than life itself and her chest would physically hurt whenever they weren't together. Then other times the sight of Seth made her sick to her stomach, but even then it would past after a while and she would need Seth again.

Seth went to say something more but was stopped as he heard a scream from downstairs and the sound of police sirens, "Shit"

Seth and Sasha both quickly shot up from their spots and got dressed, before rushing out of the room. The hallway was full of couples running from the rooms and rushing downstairs and as soon as they made it to the steps they saw crowds of kids running from the living room, out the doors and drunkenly jumping out of windows. Some kids were still passed out on the floor and couches as Seth ran down the stairs and began clearing out people while Sasha rushed behind him noticing Tamina and Naomi running out and to the car. Sasha mentally cursed as three police officers came in the front door yelling for kids to get on the ground. Sasha quickly turned around and rushed into the kitchen where some people were slumped over the tables and some were passed out drunk on the ground.

"Sasha come on we gotta go" Seth said as he ran passed her, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the back door while the officers took a few drunk kids into their custody.

The two ran out the back door and snuck around the side of the house, staying out of the sight of the cops. Two police cars were pulled up on the lawn and a row of cars and trucks lined the driveway on the opposite side of the house from them, "Seth...I have to find my sister" Sasha whispered

Seth put his arm around Sasha as he looked around the side of the house for Charlotte only to see her and Roman hiding behind one of the trucks in the driveway, their backs against a fence, "There"

Sasha leaned her head against Seth's shoulder so that she could look over and see them, 'Try to get their attention"

Seth looked around seeing the police officers dragging a few kids to cars and placing them in the back, "They can't stay here forever...we'll just wait them out"

"They're going to search the house" Sasha said into his back

"Yeah...but I'm not gonna be in there when they do" Seth said before he looked back out as two of the officers walked back into the house searching while one drove off with a few kids in the back of their car. Seth snuck out further and looked into the front window to see the officers scanning the house and heading upstairs, "Come on Sash"

Seth grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her over to where Roman and Charlotte were hiding, crouching under the windows and running past the open door. The two older kids were slightly startled by the new presence but Sasha and Seth immediately noticed their slow reactions and red eyes, "Are you high?"

"No" Charlotte snapped

"You are...oh my God..Perfect fuckin' Charlotte is high" Sasha said with a knowing smirk causing Seth and Roman to laugh while Charlotte just rolled her eyes.

"Okay I am...now shut up..we have to get out of here before they start checking the cars" Charlotte said looking up from over the car, "Now's our chance"

Roman and Seth agreed before the four got up from behind the truck and began running down the street towards the girl's house where Becky and Dean were sitting on the floor talking. The two had given up on trying to sleep and instead sat side by side on Dean's "bed" on the floor, talking about the police sirens they had heard a few minutes earlier.

"That was probably them busting the party" Becky said looking across the room at Sasha's bed

"How much are we betting that they get busted?" Dean asked with a smile

"Fine...twenty says they do get busted" Becky said with a smirk

"Alright...there's no way Seth's gonna let himself get caught by the cops though, so I'll take that twenty up front"

"Yeah? Well I say they're probably drunk and got caught making out somewhere"

Dean laughed nodding at this when the two were interrupted by a similar knocking on the girl's window, "You owe me twenty"

Becky stood from her spot and walked to the window with a raised eyebrow, not yet moving to open the window as she looked at Sasha standing on the ladder with her hand on the glass, "Well, well, well….what do we have over here?"

"Let me in Becky" Sasha groaned causing Becky to shake her head before opening the window and helping Sasha in only to see Seth, Roman and surprisingly Charlotte climbing the ladder behind her.

"Okay...what the hell?"

"Cops came...had to get out of there" Seth said simply looking around the room only to spot Dean, shirtless, sitting on the blankets on the ground, "What...are we interrupting something?"

"No" Becky said simply before looking into Charlotte's red eyes, "Is she high?"

"Yeah, shocking right?" Sasha said with a smile

"And you all smell disgusting…." Becky said scanning the group of teens around her

"That's the smell of the party life Bexs" Seth said with a smile before taking a seat beside Dean as Roman did the same while Sasha and Charlotte sat on Sasha's bed

"Well now what?" Roman asked causing everyone to look to Charlotte who was still coming down from her high, the run over here slightly helping but she merely shrugged and laid back on the bed covering her eyes with her arm, causing everyone to now look to Becky.

"What?"

"Well you're the only sober person here...what are we gonna do?" Sasha said causing Becky to think

Becky went to say something but stopped and looked questioningly at Roman, "Why are you here...you can just go home?"

"My truck is still at Seth's house, I gotta wait to go get it" he said, to which Becky nodded and looked around

"Well, then you all are stuck here..I guess you three can stay here for now, but you have to leave before our parents wake up, which is around 6...so you have a couple of hours. Your house will probably be cleared out by then" the others nodded at this, sitting in silence as the six of them listened to the police sirens slowly die out after an hour, all quietly talking about school tomorrow and how they now had an interesting story to tell later on.

Once it was almost six in the morning Dean woke Becky up, pushing her slightly making her sit up in her bed to see Seth and Sasha saying their goodbyes while Charlotte was passed out on Sasha's bed and Roman was already leaning against the window ready to go, "We're heading out before your parents get up...I'll see you tomorrow at school alright?"

Becky nodded still partly asleep as Seth pulled away from Sasha and waved goodbye, heading down the ladder while Roman looked over at Charlotte, giving a small smirk before he too went down the ladder, "Yeah..I'll see ya"

Dean smiled and stood from the bed, pulling on the extra shirt that Becky had given him earlier, before making his way to the ladder, "Oh and don't forget my twenty bucks tomorrow"

Becky groaned and threw her pillow at Dean only to have it bounce off the window as he climbed down the ladder laughing. The red head pulled herself off of the bed and walked to the window watching as Dean took the ladder back to the neighbors before running down the street with Seth and Roman, before she slowly closed the window and went to get a few minutes of sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry no Bayley this chapter, she'll be in the next one, but let me know if you want the chapter to focus on all of them or just a few in particular. Tell me which couple you want to dive into and all that, but anyway, make sure to review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff so you can know when the next chapter is out.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: So before you read Bayley sings a song in this chapter that is really called, "if I could tell her" from the musical Dear Evan Hansen so I would suggest listening to the song cause it's actually really good and I think it sums up her feels perfectly. Anyway...enjoy.**

 **Chapter 20**

Bayley sat at the kitchen island eating cereal as she enjoyed the peace of the quiet morning. She was still in her pajama pants and a tank top as she didn't have to be to school at the same time as her older sisters who were all in high school now while she was in her last year of middle school. It was only 6:10 when Becky came downstairs dressed in a grey t-shirt with a blue jean jacket over and a pair of jeans on, her hair was wet and hung in her face, covering her sleepy looking eyes.

"Morning" Bayley said as Becky grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured herself some cereal before she went and grabbed three bottles of water and a banana

"Hey"

"You look tired" Bayley said looking into her older sister's eyes only to get a small laugh

"Ha! You should see Charlotte and Sasha" Bayley looked confused at this but before she could say anything Sasha came downstairs with a pair of shades over her eyes, wearing a beanie over her long black hair and and black crop top with a pair of jeans, "Told ya"

"What happened to you?" Bayley asked to which Sasha ignored and just groaned walking to the fridge and grabbing a cold slice of pizza before she sat down at the island on the opposite side of Becky and laid her head on the ground.

"Let's just say she has a headache" Becky said, pushing Sasha's head up slightly and taking the pizza, switching it for the banana and bottle of water, "Ya shouldn't eat greasy foods right now"

Sasha groaned in annoyance before giving a small thank you while Bayley continued to watch the exchange confused. The last she knew Becky and Sasha were having a "disagreement" and the two hadn't been as close as before.

Charlotte came into the kitchen next, running her hands down her face as she shrugged on her black leather jacket over her white shirt and leaned on the opposite side of the island, "God I feel awful"

"You think you feel awful? My head is killing me" Sasha whined, as she slowly ate her banana while Becky reached over to Charlotte and handed her one of the other bottles of water, "Remind me never to go to another Seth party again"

"I tell ya that every time" Becky said rolling her eyes

"You guys went to a party?" Bayley asked, perking up in her seat a little at the new information, her sister never told her anything, but them going to a party would explain all of their weird behaviors.

"Keep it down would you….do you want the whole neighborhood to hear?" Sasha groaned, "Let alone mom and dad"

"Sorry" Bayley said but Becky patted her on the shoulder and smiled

"Don't worry about her..she's havin' a hangover and she's gonna be in a funk all day" Sasha grumbled at this before turning her head the opposite way of her sister, "Thats why you shouldn't drink on a school night...or do drugs"

"It was a one time thing" Charlotte said rolling her eyes before she downed the whole bottle of water in a few seconds

Bayley's eyes widened once more at this new information, she couldn't believe that her sisters had been out partying and drinking, and even Charlotte had done drugs. If their parents found out she was sure that they would kill them right where they stood, "You guys are gonna be in so much trouble"

"Not if you don't tell ya little brat" Sasha said angrily, shooting her head up a little too quickly causing her to groan and place it back on the table

"Yeah, what are you doing up this early anyway, your school doesn't start for another hour?" Charlotte said

"Carmella's up right now because of her brother so I was gonna call her once everyone left the house since she doesn't like to be in the house all alone while her parents take Enzo to school" Bayley said with a small smile as a blush creeped onto her face

"Aw, that's sweet Bay" Becky said causing Bayley's blush to redden

"Alright the car is rolling out in five minutes, so i want all three of you in the car by the time I get my morning coffee" Stephanie said with her head down looking at the phone as she and Hunter entered the kitchen, grabbing some fruit and starting the coffee pot.

"Bayley we gotta head into work early..are you okay walking to the bus stop by yourself?"

"Yeah sure" Bayley said smiling even more that she was getting to ride the bus because that meant she would get an extra ten minutes unlike riding with her parents who would drop her off at school early to get to work.

"Coffee's done...let's go kids" Stephanie said pouring her and Hunter a cup into their respective mugs before heading to the door, grabbing her keys on the way with Charlotte and Sasha trudging behind

"See ya later Bayley, don't forget today's monday so we can watch the Voice when ya get home" Becky said before hopping down from the kitchen island and heading out.

Bayley smiled, she loved Becky most out of her siblings a lot of the times, she was always so funny and down to earth. She never left Bayley out and the two of them even watched singing and dancing shows together on Monday's while Charlotte or her parents were always too busy and Sasha didn't care. As the door closed and the car pulled off Bayley got up and washed out her bowl before heading upstairs to her room. The room was pretty small, just a teen bed in the corner with posters of some bands on the red walls and clothes on the floor. There was a guitar that leaned against the dresser which made Bayley smile every time she looked at it, it was a gift from her parents for her tenth birthday and she had gotten really good at playing it with Hunter teaching her. She would spend most of her time alone playing and coming up with different songs and tunes until she would eventually call Carmella on the phone she had to beg her mother for. Which didn't work so she then had to beg Hunter who was a softy and immediately agreed, much to Stephanie's disapproval.

She flipped open the small phone and began to dial the house phone of her best friend. While she was waiting for her to pick up she hummed along to a tune that came to her head before grabbed a pen and scribbling the notes onto her hand after not finding her notepad.

"Bayley!"

"Hey Carmella"

"Thank God you called, I needed someone to talk to" Carmella said causing Bayley to give a knowing smile, "And who better to talk to then my best friend?"

Bayley's smiled at the words best friend but thought nothing extra of it, "No one I guess"

"So...are you ready for our last year of middle school?"

"Yeah, cause apparently high school is a life full of partying and alcohol" Bayley said thinking back on what her sisters were talking about earlier.

"Oh do tell more"

"Well...my sisters went out and did a bunch of wild stuff at some party last night...which would explain the cop cars I heard last night"

"Oh yeah..I think my brother went to that too, he smelled awful this morning and he came downstairs wearing shades, our mom yelled at him so loud he literally fell out his chair" Carmella said with a laugh that made Bayley's heart skip a few beats as the blush she had experienced a few minutes ago rushed back to her face with a vengeance.

"Yeah..m-my mom didn't even notice Sasha's shades, but I'm sure she will in the car" Bayley laid back on her bed humming to the same tune that kept replaying in her head

"What are you humming, I like it" Carmella asked causing Bayley to think and looked around her room spotting her guitar

"It's nothing.. I've just been working on a new song...I-I haven't really figured out all the lyrics but I really like it"

"Aww that is so cool...like if someone sang me a song or like proposed through song that would be so romantic" Carmella said gushing over the phone causing Bayley to choke in shock and sit up quickly on her bed, "Bay...are you alright?"

Bayley set the phone down and walked away choking as her heart pounded loudly and caused her chest to tighten. After a minute once Bayley got herself together she picked up the phone again and took a big gasp of air while Carmella laughed, once again asking if she was okay.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...just choked on..on some water"

"Well..if you're done choking...I was saying how romantic that singing stuff is….you're super lucky you can play. What if you find a guy who can play too and you guys can sit together under the stars playing some love song together...awwww that would be the cutest thing" Carmella squealed but Bayley just frowned thinking, _Yeah me and some guy...not likely...me and you….only in my dreams._

"Yeah..maybe"

"You'll have to sing me something the next time I'm over"

"Yeah I guess..i was learning the strings to some of those Coldplay songs and I-"

"No I want to hear one of your Bayley originals"

"Maybe...maybe once I'm done"

"Maybe you could write one for me" Bayley blushed, "You know and then I could play it for Big Cass...our you could play it and i'll ask him on a date"

"What?"

"Yeah I know he's older and the whole asking a guy thing is a little awkward but I really like him...he so sweet and funny. He reminds me of you sometimes...he's nothing like my brother, I don't even know why they're friends sometimes." Carmella ranted while Bayley frowned and laid back down on her bed covering her eyes with her arm as frustration filled her body. She hated Big Cass, he was stealing the love of her life without even knowing it. Apparently in Carmella's eyes everything he did was perfect and Bayley got it, Carmella was straight, she would never like someone….someone like her. That didn't stop Bayley from falling in love with the blond beauty every time she saw her, or even just thought about her. Her hair, her smile, her eyes. Everything made Bayley's heart feel like it was running laps, only to stop beating all together when she thought about how she could never have the girl.

"Hey Carmella" Bayley said cutting off her rant, "I have to go...I'll uh...I'll see you at school" Bayley said before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room, causing it to bounce off the wall and land beside her guitar.

Bayley laid in her bed with tears welling up in her eyes for a few minutes before she got up and grabbed her guitar before sitting back down on her bed. She strummed quietly, tuning the instrument as the same tune that filled her head when she thought of Carmella came back. The youngest Helmsley looked at the scribbles on her left hand and began to strum them for awhile just listening. Then humming and then singing, making up lyrics and singing what she felt at the moment.

 _ **Well, I said**_

 _ **There's nothing like your smile**_

 _ **Sort of subtle and perfect and real**_

 _ **I said**_

 _ **You never knew how wonderful**_

 _ **That smile could make someone feel**_

Bayley looked around her room spotting the few pictures she had on her dresser some of her and her sister and others of her and Carmella, smiling and making funny faces. One with her arms wrapped around the girls waist as the blond placed a kiss on her forehead.

 _ **And I knew**_

 _ **Whenever you get bored**_

 _ **You scribble stars on the cuffs of your jeans**_

 _ **And I noticed**_

 _ **That you still fill out the quizzes**_

 _ **That they put in those teen magazines**_

Bayley stood from her bed and began to walk throughout the house glad nobody else was home as she sang about her crush. She knew almost everything about the girl, every small detail that made her perfect in Bayley's eyes, that made her love her and want to hold and kiss her. However Bayley took their friendship seriously, which was why she would never speak her feelings. It would make it awkward and Carmella would be disgusted by her for sure, but those thoughts didn't stop the rush of feelings Bayley felt for her as she sang.

 _ **But I kept it all inside my head**_

 _ **What I saw I left unsaid**_

 _ **And though I wanted to**_

 _ **I couldn't talk to you**_

 _ **I couldn't find the way**_

 _ **But I would always say**_

Bayley's eyes filled with tears as her heart ached, she wanted so badly for Carmella to know how she felt, to say that she felt the same. She wanted someone to explain these feelings, to tell her that it was normal to feel this much love, this much passion for a friend. Bayley felt as if Carmella was her whole world, every waking, and sleeping, thought was filled with Carmella.

 _ **If I could tell her**_

 _ **Tell her everything I see**_

 _ **If I could tell her**_

 _ **How she's everything to me**_

 _ **But we're a million worlds apart**_

 _ **And I don't know how I would even start**_

 _ **If I could tell her**_

 _ **If I could tell her**_

Bayley thought for a second thinking about more lyrics, thinking about all of the things she thought about when she was around the girl, thinking of everything she wish she could tell her. All the wild things that Carmella had done like randomly dying her hair, or dancing in the middle of the mall, all of the things that made Bayley's heart race with love and worry, all of the amazing days where she looked so beautiful and Bayley wished she had told her.

 _ **I thought**_

 _ **You looked really pretty when you put indigo streaks in your hair**_

 _ **And I wondered how you learned to dance**_

 _ **Like all the rest of the world isn't there**_

 _ **But I kept it all inside my head**_

 _ **What I saw I left unsaid**_

 _ **If I could tell her**_

 _ **Tell her everything I see**_

 _ **If I could tell her**_

 _ **How she's everything to me**_

Tear flowing down her face as she thought about the millions of things she would never get to do or say to Carmella. She felt her heart breaking slightly more and more as she sang.

 _ **But we're a million worlds apart**_

 _ **And I don't know how I would even start**_

 _ **If I could tell her**_

 _ **If I could tell her**_

 _ **But what do you do when there's this great divide?**_

 _ **She just seemed so far away**_

 _ **And what do you do when the distance is too wide?**_

 _ **It's like I don't know anything**_

 _ **And how do you say**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **I love you**_

 _ **But... we're.. a million….. worlds apart**_

 _ **And I don't know how I would even start**_

 _ **If I could tell her**_

 _ **If..i could..tell her**_

Bayley slowly stopped singing, letting the wave of emotions that she felt from the song slowly fade away before rushing around her room finally finding her notepad so she could write the lyrics down. Tears staining the edges, even though she wiped them furiously, every word she wrote made the feeling swarm back up into her chest before she was balling her eyes out on the floor as she finished the last sentences. Closing the book she sat there with her back against her bed, pulling her knees up to her chest as she cried with her head down.

 **With Charlotte**

Charlotte rubbed her eyes as she walked onto the school campus with Sasha and Becky following behind her, showing them where to go. The three of them had gotten chewed out by their mother thanks to Sasha's shades and Charlotte continuing to drink bottle after bottle of water, giving away the fact that they were both hungover. Though their parents just figured it was an alcoholic hangover and not what Becky referred to as a weed hangover, so they weren't in as much trouble as they would be but they were still grounded "for life" as Hunter said, meaning that they had to come straight home unless we had sports, no sneaking out, no phones, no hanging out on the weekends and no boys.

"This sucks" Sasha groaned as she adjusted her shades, "First day of high school and we're grounded"

"You think it sucks for you, I didn't even go to the party and I'm grounded" Becky said rolling her eyes as they walked along the sidewalk towards the freshman building, seeing half of the high school buzzing with first day energy while the other half was still sluggish and hungover from the party.

"Yeah..mom called it aiding and abetting" Sasha complained

"Your homeroom is at the end of the hall on the second floor, Ms. Carpenter's class, she's pretty chill...just don't eat in there or she'll have a fit because it brings bugs and she's scared of roaches." Charlotte said stopping outside the building.

"That's it?" Sasha asked

"What did you want me to hold your hand and walk you to your seat?" Charlotte asked before walking away from her younger siblings and heading towards her building. She knew that that was kind of rude but she had to provide some separation between her and her siblings. She wasn't gonna be there to hold their hands throughout high school and it was an unspoken rule for nobody to talk to freshman, something she learned the hard way.

"Hey Helmsley!" Charlotte turned around to see Natalya and some of the other girls from the volleyball team walking up to her all dressed in different Nike hoodies and school sweatshirts with a pair of volleyball shorts, "What's wrong with you...you look...awful"

"Too much partying huh?" One of the girls mocked causing Charlotte to groan and run her hands down her face.

"Partying...I didn't take you for the party girl type Helmsley" Natalya said as she stood face to face with Charlotte, crossing her arms and giving off a large smirk

"I'm not"

"Not from what I saw, you and Roman Reigns were getting pretty close on top of that car" the same girl said causing Charlotte to look and actually see that it was one of the junior players named Mickie James.

"Roman reigns? That football jock?" Natalya asked looking disgusted, "He's a junkie and a high school has been in the making, once we all graduate he's gonna be in some dead end job stuck here, he's not going anywhere in life"

Charlotte put her head down her face flushing at the comments made towards the man she had developed feelings for so long ago. She didn't know if she should defend him or not, he was her first crush, but these were her teammates, they would surely chew her out for liking him. As Charlotte went to say something but was cut off for the bell causing all of the girls to walk off saying their goodbyes, except for Natalya who stayed and seemed to circle Charlotte, looking her up and down and Charlotte had to admit the older girl was intimidating for being so much shorter than her.

"Remember what I told you Helmsley" She said once they were face to face again, "If you want to be the leader you can be then you have to work for it…"

"I told you I'm not a-"

"And I told you you're not one yet, and don't interrupt me again" Natalya snapped, "You can be a great leader but you can't get distracted...you can't be out partying all day and night and then expect to be a hundred the next day"

Charlotte avoided the older girl's eyes causing natalya to step closer to the girl so there was barely any space between the two, " and as a leader you have to be on your A game at all times. Got it?"

Charlotte gulped, "Yeah"

"I don't want you hanging out with that boy, and I don't want you at any more parties...or else you're off the team...understand?"

"Yes"

Natalya patted Charlotte on the back before walking off shouting for the younger girl to not be late, leaving Charlotte alone, but only for a minute before Roman walked up to her, "Damn...that was a little intense"

Charlotte jumped a little in shock before turning and slapping roman playfully in the chest, "Don't do that..you scared the crap out of me"

"My bad.." Roman laughed causing charlotte to roll her eyes. He stood tall over her his long hair in a man bun and he wore a long sleeved grey shirt which was rolled up and a pair of blue jeans.

"How are you so cheery..my head still kind of hurts from last night?" Charlotte whined

"I'm a professional, I've been doing this for a while" He laughed before looking off in the direction where Natalya went, "She doesn't like me does she?"

"No..not really, I guess it's just something about you that makes people hate you"

"Well, I get that a lot" Charlotte laughed making Roman think for a second before continuing, "Hey i had a good time with you yesterday...you aren't actually a stiff, and some of the stuff you said when you were high was hilarious."

"I can't even remember half of what we talked about"

"Don't worry...it wasn't that important, but I enjoyed our time together, even when we had to run down the street high"

"I had a good time with you too...I never had so much fun in my life and I felt so free"

"The magic of drugs" Roman said with a smirk before reaching into his pocket, "f you ever want to feel like that again..."

Roman pulled out a baggie that held two xanax pills in it and slid it into Charlotte's hand, closing her palm around the bag so nobody else saw, before walking off. Charlotte slowly opened her hand and inspected what he gave her, jumping slightly and quickly turning to hand it back to him in protest but he was already gone, leaving Charlotte alone to stand outside in the Quad. She looked around at the now empty school yard and shoved the bag deep into the bottom of her backpack before entering the Sophomore building and heading to home room.

 **With Becky**

"Dude..grounded for life, that's totally harsh" Paige said as she sat down on the desk Becky was sitting at, the two had become fast friends in their last year of middle school as they had many classes together, "you should've at least went to the party if you were gonna get grounded"

Becky laughed at her friend causing Ms. Carpenter to look up from her desk, at the two. The teacher had let the students have some free time after she explained the rules and gave out all of their schedules, "Yeah maybe...but you went...how was it?"

"Really fun, you should have seen all the hotties there" Paige said with a smirk, "You're little friend Deanie boy was there...but he disappeared. Came running back to you I assume"

"Why would ya assume that?"

"Cause it's obvious he loves ya and whenever he's drunk with me all he does is talk about you"

"You two still getting drunk together?"

"Let's just say we have similar taste in alcohol and my dad owns a bar" Paige said, noticing Becky's slight look of jealousy, "You don't have anything to worry about bexs,he's all yours"

"He's not mine"

"Right and those boys don't jump at the opportunity to kiss your sister's ass"

Becky scoffed before looking to where Sasha on the other side of the room surrounded by Xavier, Big E and Kofi who were all joking and laughing with her. The three boys were always together and had always shown a liking towards her sister and her friends Tamina and Naomi, it was like a competition between the three boys to see who could get the girl's attention the most, even though everyone knew her and Seth were a thing. Though that didn't stop Sasha from entertaining them.

"You jealous paige?"

"In your dreams my little pumpkin"

The bell rang for first period to start causing Paige to jump up from the desk and grabbed her backpack off the floor, swinging it over her shoulder as Becky did the same. The two headed out of the class and were met with Dean leaning against the wall outside the door.

"Hey Bexs"

"Oh hey Dean, how do you know where-"

"Seth told me where Sasha's homeroom was and you guys have the same homeroom so.."

"Stalker" Page coughed causing Dean to blush while Becky laughed

"I-i uh"

"Well now come on lover boy, don't get all tongue tied now...I think you are here to see our little red head's schedule"

"Yeah..uh yeah" Dean said pulling out his crumpled schedule from his jean pocket which Page snatched quickly and looked through

"Aw how cute...you two have like half of your classes together" She said before handing the schedule to Becky to look at which she agreed

"Yeah...we have first and third, so we'll have lunch together" Becky smiled before neatly folding his paper and handing it back to him which he shoved i n his pocket leaving them in awkward silence as they just stared at each other while Page looked confused between the two of them

"Um..I'm just gonna go, I'll see ya later Bexs"

"Paige is uh.."

"Yeah" Becky agreed causing them both to laugh

"So, you get in trouble for last night?"

"Yeah, my dad was more pissed than my mom, something about us being his babies and all so now we're grounded for life" Dean laughed as the two began walking to their first period which was in the set of trailers behind the front building for Spanish.

"So I'm guessing no trainings then?"

"I don't know….I have to see how serious they are about this grounded for life thing, but they have something big going on at their job so they might be too busy with all that"

"Well...I have the gym all to myself tonight if you want" Dean offered scratching the back of his head, "Since they'll be busy you could sneak out before the grounding really begins"

Becky smiled at this but frowned, today was monday and she always tried to make time for each of her sisters. Bayley and her would watch the Voice on Monday, her and Charlotte would would workout together on Tuesdays and she would let Sasha rant about whatever she wanted on Thursdays.

"I don't know if I can.. I have plans with Bayley"

"Well i can wait...I have the gym all night, you can come after if you want...your family is more important than training with me" Dean said as the two entered the trailer for class revealing Kevin and Sami sitting in the back of the class talking loudly while Enzo was in the front trying to impress some of the girls

"Hey Becky!" Sami, wear a dark green Polo shirt and hat, called out as he waved over to the two empty seats at the table with him and Kevin

"Ha, I'm surprised those two aren't still wearing matching shirts" Dean muttered as they walked to the table, noticing how Kevin was wearing a black T-shirt and not the same outfit as Sami.

"Yeah that was a creepy phase" becky laughed before she sat down, "Hey Sami..Kevin"

"How was your summer?" Sami asked excitedly, the boy always had too much energy which Dean disliked very much especially when that energy fed into Becky causing the two to go back and forth for hours talking about complete nonsense.

"Pretty good"

"Yeah so good she managed to get grounded on the first day of school" Dean said making Kevin and Sami look in shock before laughing while Becky covered her face in embarrassment

"Yeah because I let you stay over" Becky joked pushing Dean slightly

"Woah Dean...looks like you finally managed to get som-" Kevin started but stopped after Dean roughly kick him under the table, "OW"

"Alright class my name is Mr. Brock and I'm going to be your English 1 teacher for the semester. Since it's the first day we'll go around and say our names and something interesting about ourselves" a Short pale skinned man said causing the class groaned in unison, "Yes I know, that's so boring, and I get it that a lot of you already know each other from middle school, but this exercise is more for me to know your names...unless you all want me to call you student 1, or student 2"

The class went around with Mr. Brock introducing himself first then Enzo went, proceeding to hit on all of the girls in the class while he did so. Once he was done a girl introduced herself as Lana with a Russian accent causing Becky to wonder where she's from but Dean quickly debunked this by whispering to the group, "She's not really Russian"

After that some kids that Becky and Dean had never seen before went when Dean said, "That's the Balor kid I was talking about...the one who's car I borrowed"

"You stole it" Becky said not even looking up from her desk as she picked at her nails not interested in learning about anyone in the class

"The name's Finn Balor, I was born in Ireland" the boy said in a cocky voice causing Becky's head to snap up at the fact that there was someone else from Ireland.

The boy had a short haircut and wore a grey polo shirt, with a pair of shade tucked into the collar, khaki pants and grey vans and as Becky scanned over the boy she immediately recognized the boy, whispering to herself, "Fergal?"

"What?" Dean asked, leaning down to hear his best friend better

"That's Fergal...he was in the same foster home as me back in Ireland" Becky said staring at the boy who had yet to notice her, "I..I never thought I would see him again."

"What's up with her?" Kevin asked not hearing what Becky was talking about

"Apparently Bexs here knew that kid back in Ireland" Dean said slightly annoyed at the way Becky was staring at him

"Okay, now my group back here...would you like to introduce yourselves?" Mr. Brock asked

Sami immediately stood with a smile, "i'm Sami...and I'm from Canada and this is my best friend Kevin"

Kevin sat where he was with his hand covering his face in embarrassment while Dean laughed, "Ya hear that Kevin your boyfriend already introduced you"

"I'm Kevin and I'm from Canada too" Kevin groaned not bothering to stand up while Sami sat with a huge smile on his face

"Uh..okay..next?" Mr Brock called out

Dean look at Becky who was still looking over at the Finn kid, "Uh..my name is Dean and I like fighting...like wrestling, judo, all that stuff"

Once Dean finished he elbowed Becky slightly causing her to snap out of her daze and quickly say, "Uh..i'm Becky….I uh...I don't really have anything interestin' about me"

"Talk about your sisters or something" Sami said

"Oh..I uh have three sisters"

Mr. Brock nodded and Becky looked down before sneaking a peak in Finn's direction to see him staring wide eyed at her with recognition. As the rest of the class went on introducing themselves before Mr. Brock went through the class rules, Becky put her head down avoiding looking at Finn again as thoughts of him that had once faded and been replaced by Dean flooded back into her mind. Every time he comforted her when she cried and all of the times when he encouraged her to get out of bed and enjoy her life. He was her first and only friend for so long, he helped her get through the loss of her family, he was like her superman, standing up to the bullies when she couldn't. Becky never thought she would see him again, and yet here he was sitting a few feet away from her.

When the period was over Dean and Kevin were talking about how they had the same second periods while Becky made her way over to Finn. Well she tried to but Sami quickly walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, guiding her out of the classroom as he talked loudly about the second period in which they seemed to share. Becky sadly looked over her friend's shoulder to see Finn still standing in his spot watching the interaction with a sad look before she and Sami both exited the and walked to their next class.

 **With Bayley**

Bayley's head shot up to the sound of the house phone ringing down stairs. Bayley took a second to figure out where she was before she realized she was still in her room and she had fallen asleep. She quickly stood from her spot on the floor, still dressed in her pajamas as she saw the time on the clock read 12:00. She had slept through three out of her six periods and missed lunch. The youngest Helmsley didn't know when or how she fell asleep but she did and she quickly had to race around the room to get dressed. Bayley pulled on a random pair of shorts and a t-shirt which she recognized as the one she borrowed from Charlotte last week, before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and pull her hair back into a ponytail.

After five minutes Bayley was running down the steps searching for her backpack, as the house phone went to voicemail, automatically playing the message out loud.

"Uh hello, Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley this is the vice principal Ms. Moffatt, and I've been trying to reach you to inform you that your daughter, Bayley Helmsley was not at school for the majority of the periods, and she will be marked absent unless she provides a note when she returns to school" the message said causing Bayley to freak out internally before walking up to the answering machine.

Her mother didn't understand why the family still had it but Hunter insisted because he like the retro feel of the thing while none of the girls complained because they all managed to get the house number as their contact number after the incident in elementary school when they got into the fight and both Hunter and Stephanie were called. So whenever the middle school called they would only call the house and one of them would delete the message before their parents knew if it was bad.

"No thanks" Bayley said before deleting all of the messages and then rushing to get her stuff.

She would have to run to school which was a few streets down. Bayley grabbed a banana from the kitchen and threw it into her bag before rushing to the door before realizing she didn't have the keys to lock the house. She mental cursed herself before running back into the kitchen and began searching desperately for the key.

"God I should just stay home, all of this trouble..I already missed half of the day" She said to herself as she went through the cabinets for the keys

"But then I wouldn't get to see Carmella" She reasoned once she found the set and raced back to the door

She quickly exited the house and locked the door before she raced down her driveway, "But I would have to run all the way there to at least make it by the beginning of fifth period. I don't even know if I have fifth period with Carmella"

Bayley looked at the outside of her house thinking whether or not she should go or not, when she spotted the bike that Seth had given Sasha one year lying against the side of the house, "But you don't know for sure and the chance of being with carmella is better than missing out on a whole day of seeing her"

Bayley rushed to the bike and pulled it down to the driveway before ride off down the sidewalk. The middle school was much closer than the high school and was only a few streets further down once outside of the neighborhood so Bayley pedaled there, managing to get to the school before 5th period started, placing the bike on one of the racks that were outside the school, not locking it because she didn't have time to get the lock.

As she raced into the building with the other kids, Bayley spotted the vice principal standing outside, so she quickly avoided eye contact and walked passed before slipping into her class, being the first student to enter. After a few seconds kids started pouring into the class, Carmella being one of them

"What the heck Bayley..where have you been?" carmella snapped as she sat down at the desk beside her friend, "First you hang up on me this morning and then you avoid me like all day"

Carmella was beyond angry, well at first she was worried about her friend when she didn't see her but now seeing that her best friend looked completely fine, she was angry. Carmella placed her tiger striped backpack on the ground before turning in her desk to look at Bayley while the girl fumbled over her words. Bayley took a second to look over her friend, Carmella was wearing a light blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans with her hair flowing down her back.

"No, I wasn't avoiding you...I fell asleep...I was supposed to catch the bus but I fell asleep" Bayley said quietly causing Carmella to stare at her with wide eye, "I wasn't avoiding you...I just got to school, honest"

Carmella didn't say anything for a minute, "Well that would explain what you're wearing"

Bayley looked down at her outfit, it was a just a pair of black shorts and a light blue T-shirt, "What's wrong with this?"

"You do realize that your shirt is backwards...there are words on the back" Carmella said causing Bayley to look at the back of her shirt wildly trying to see the words while Carmella laughed, "I'm just kidding...your outfit is fine I was just messing with you"

"Oh"

"Don't leave me alone again, I was stuck in between Alexa and Emma in second and third period, if I had to hear them talk for another minute i was going to explode"

"I won't leave you again" Bayley said with a smile as the bell rang signalling for class to start

"Promise?"

"Promise"

As the day ended Bayley and Carmella walked out of their sixth period and headed to the front of the school where Bayley had parked her sister's bike, "So you're telling me you rode that old bike to school?"

"Yeah"

"Why, I would've stayed home"

"Well I had a reason to come to school" Bayley said simply and went to say more when she saw Carmella's confused look but stopped when she saw that the bike was no longer there, "Oh crap"

"What?"

"Crap. Crap. Crap" Bayley repeated running up to the now empty bike rack, "Someone stole the bike"

"What...are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, there was a bike here and now there's not, so yeah I think someone stole it" Bayley said frustrated, running her hands down her face as she paced

"How did someone steal it?"

"Well...I didn't have a lock on it"

"Why not?"

"I didn't have time" Bayley yelled as she kicked at the ground frustrated, Sasha would kill her if she found.

"Well..it's not like your sister rode that bike anymore anyway..now you can just take the bus home like normal" Carmella said, placing her arm around Bayley's shoulder and guiding her off to the bus parking lot, "I bet she won't even notice"

"Ms. Helmsley" A voice called out from behind the girls making them both slowly turn around to see the Vice Principal standing tall over both of the girls, her glasses positioned firmly on the bridge of her nose and her long black hair flowing down her back, "So nice of you to join us...I was informed that you missed 4 of you classes today and you were presumed absent, but now here you are"

"I was just late"

"Well did you parents get the messages we sent to the house...about a note"

"Oh...oh yeah they did, I'll turn it into the office tomorrow morning" Bayley assured before pulling Carmella off to where the buses were pulling in, avoiding the follow up questions from the vice principal.

"What are you going to do about the note?"

"I don't know"

"You could always ask your sisters"

"What?"

"Well I'm sure one of them can forge your mother's signature, or your father's" Carmella said simply as her bus pulled up, "Either way..you'll figure it out...I'll see ya later Bay"

The blond kissed her on the cheek quickly before getting onto her bus, it was something the girl did whenever she felt like the two didn't have enough time. The blond said that it was her way of showing her friend that she was still here for her no matter what, but to Bayley the kiss would just make her heart ache. The next bus pulled up followed by another and then another until Bayley finally saw her bus and quickly hopped on, no longer thinking about the lost bike or the note she needed, but about the kiss that still stained her right cheek. She knew she loved the blond more than anything in her life, and these small kisses and hugs that they exchanged would be the limit of their relationship, it was a small price she had to pay for her love of the girl.

"Hey can I sit beside you?" a voice said causing Bayley to look up from her window seat to see Alexa Bliss standing in the aisle. She had hated this girl, well not really, Carmella didn't like her and if Carmella didn't like her then she wouldn't either, yet there was really nothing about Alexa that put Bayley off. She was short and kind of mean but she barely said two words to Bayley, so she never had a problem, "Uh..hello..earth to Bayley?"

"You uh you know my name?"

"It's on your backpack" She said obviously, pointing to the girl's bag which was in the free seat beside her with a large tag that said her name on it, "Can I sit there?"

"Oh uh yeah sure I guess" Bayley said before moving the bag and placing it on her lap while Alexa sat down beside her

"You're Carmella's friend right?" she asked once the bus started pulling off

"Uh yeah"

"Yeah, I noticed she didn't have you trailing behind her, I had thought you went to a different school but since you're here I'm guess you have different classes, or you were just skipping"

"I don't have different classes"

"So you were skipping on the first day?" Alexa said with a smirk, "That's pretty badass"

"You shouldn't say that" Bayley said quietly but Alexa didn't hear it

"Well I hope you don't plan on skipping often"

"Huh?"

"You know if you were here in second period, you would've heard that we have a project already..it's sort of like a getting to know you project" alexa said, "And apparently you are my partner"

"What?"

"God are you slow or something I said you're my partner..we have to do some project that talks about our differences and what we have in common and stuff"

"Oh cool" Bayley said, not really interested as she yawned and looked out the window

"I'm sorry am I boring to you?" Alexa asked rudely

"What..oh uh no… I just" Bayley thought for a second, "We've never really talked before I guess"

"Yeah well I'm talking to you now aren't I?"

"I guess so but You-"

"Can you say anything other then I guess?" Bayley looked at the shorter girl and shrugged, Carmella was right, she was annoying, "Look I was trying to be nice-"

"This is you being nice?"

Alexa shook her head frustrated before she just sat facing forward quiet as the bus pulled up at the first stop, "you're annoying"

"You know I've heard that about you too"

"What from your owner Carmella?"

"Owner?" Bayley asked looked at the girl who just smirked evilly at her

"Yeah..you're her little lap dog, so she's your owner"

Bayley sat there staring at the girl before rolling her eyes and looking back out the window ignoring the blond girl until the bus pulled up at her house. Bayley stood and walked pass Alexa who quietly muttered bye to the taller girl as she got off the bus and headed to her house where her sisters would already be home, having taken the bus home as well. As Bayley enter the house unlocking the door, her mind raced with thoughts, which usually pertained Carmella, but for some reason were filled with images of Alexa.

"Yes Babe...no I already told you...No I don't know when they'll unground me" Sasha said as she sat on the couch talking on the home phone

Bayley walked passed her and took off her shoes before heading into the kitchen where Charlotte was looking through the fridge, "Hey"

"Oh..hey Bayley...why the long face?" Charlotte asked closing the fridge and folding her arms as she noticed the conflicted look on her sister's face

Bayley didn't know if she should talk to charlotte about anything that happened today, Charlotte was very uptight and wanted everything done the right way, so Bayley knew that she would have her come clean to her parents about over sleeping, and tell Sasha about the bike. However, Becky had said that Charlotte had done drugs and went to that party yesterday so maybe she is turning over a new leaf and will be more accepting and helpful.

"I uh...I-"

"Hey where's Becky?" Sasha yelled from the living room taking away Charlotte's attention

"I don't know she wasn't on the bus" Charlotte responded leaving Bayley and heading into the living room, "Why?"

"Seth says Dean is doing his whole lost puppy routine, so I'm guessing something happened with him and Becky"

"Well she's not here"

"She's gonna be in so much trouble if she doesn't get her ass back here before mom and dad get home" Sasha said simply before pushing herself further into the couch to get comfortable and continue her conversation with Seth

Charlotte shook her head and turned back to face Bayley, "What were you going to say?"

"Nothing...I was just going to head upstairs" bayley said sadly before she exited the kitchen and walked past Sasha on the couch to head upstairs

Once Bayley was in her room she closed her door and threw her backpack on her bed and looked around her room. She decided to play her guitar for a little, perfecting the lyrics of the song she sang earlier, looking at the scribbled notes and handwriting that she had down, most of the words ruined as the paper had been stained by tears. She spent some time rewriting the words and strumming a little, trying to think about her feelings for carmella but everytime she tried to think more about the blond, a different blond came to mind. Bayley didn't understand what it was about Alexa, but there was something behind the girl's bite, something about the way she carried herself that was different . Bayley couldn't help but smile as she remembered the few insults that the smaller girl threw at her,not quite understanding why.

Bayley looked once again at the picture of her and Carmella on her dresser and smiled, she would always love Carmella and these new feelings for alea didn't even measure up to the feelings she felt around her love, but they were new. It was still early and new, so Bayley decided to not think too much about it, and she wasn't given much of a choice when she heard the front door open and close and she really hoped that it was Becky so she could talk to her.

"Well, well, well look who decided to join us?"

Bayley hopped up and rushed downstairs to see Becky standing at the door with Sasha and Charlotte questioning her, "I was busy...i'm home aren't I?"

"Busy doing what, cause Seth told me you weren't with Dean" Sasha said having finished her phone call

'None of yer business" Becky said before pushing past her sisters and walking into the kitchen with Charlotte and Sasha following behind her still asking questions.

Bayley moved from her spot on the steps and quietly followed them, standing outside the kitchen to listen in as Becky pulled out and apple while Charlotte began talking, "Do you know how much trouble you would be in if mom and dad had been home?"

"Yeah I do but guess what, they weren't so can you both just drop it?"

"Sister pact" Sasha said with her arms crossed causing Becky to roll her eyes, "you have to tell us what's going on"

"No I don't"

"You're eyes are red" it was a serious statement that caused the sisters to stop and it took a second before Bayley realized that she was the one who said it, "Y-you, you've been crying"

Becky looked away from her sisters as her jaw clenched slightly before she took a bite of her apple and walked away brushing past Bayley before heading upstairs. Sasha and Charlotte looked at each other with worried looks while Bayley slowly walked away from them and followed Becky upstairs, she hadn't meant to upset her sister but she was just stating what she saw. Bayley followed Becky upstairs to see her sit down on her bed, placing her hands in her hair.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No" at this Bayley slowly entered into her room and sat on the floor across from her, leaning her back against Sasha's bed, "There's nothing to be mad about..you're right, I was crying..I just don't want to talk to them anymore"

"Okay" Bayley said quietly, "How about you talk-"

"I don't really want to talk to you either Bayley" Becky said sadly causing Bayley to let out a small 'oh'

"Well..uh could you listen...cause I had a bad day too and I really wanted to talk to you about some stuff" Bayley said looking up slightly to see Becky looking at her through the strands of red hair that covered her face from how she held her head in her hands, "I mean unless you don't want to listen either…"

There was no response for a minute so Bayley took this as a sign to start talking, "So uh...well I missed most of school today" there was no response as Becky put her head back down in her heads, "Yeah..I know right...mom will kill me. It was an accident really, I just fell asleep and when i woke up it was 12"

Bayley looked around the room taking in the difference between Sasha and Becky's sides as the room was painted in two different colors to represent their separate sides and it was like there was an imaginary line that cut the room in half, nothing of Becky's was on Sasha's side and vice versa.

"I ended up having to ride Seth's old bike to school..you know the one that he gave Sasha" There was still no response, "Well yeah I did that and it ended up getting stolen..cause I didn't grab the bike lock before I left the house"

Becky gave a small snort causing Bayley to smile before continuing, "Yeah..I thought Sasha was going to be pissed but carmella said she probably won't even notice..and I think she's right...well I mean carmella's always right she's….she's perfect"

Bayley sighed deeply, she should tell Becky, she wouldn't tell the other's and she wouldn't judge her. Becky had been so open about anything and everything growing up and she never judged any of the sister whenever they said something or did something dumb. Yes she had her opinion and she would voice it but she would never stop loving any of the girls, which was something she stated multiple times before. This was her chance, she needed to get this off of her chest.

"She's..uh she's my best friend...but whenever I'm around her, my heart hurts. Just thinking about her makes me feel as light as air, and her smile can make me numb. She's like the best person in the world, and I think about her all the time" Bayley paused, her face reddening as she avoided eye contact, not seeing how Becky was now fully staring at her little sister, her head no longer in her hands, "Sometimes she says things that make me feel dizzy, like, if i didn't hear her voice or those words I would've died. That's why I went to school, because even going a day without her makes me anxious, like my skin will itch and my chest will feel hollow. My every waking thought is about her, her hair, her smile, her eyes, her laugh. Everything."

Bayley looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes, slightly from the fear of how she would react but also from the pain of thinking about the love of her life and how she would never be able to be with her, "It hurts so much to think about her, to feel this way and not be able to say anything, to do anything about it"

Becky moved slightly patting the spot on her bed beside her which Bayley moved to immediately, placing her head on her older sister's shoulder's crying while Becky wrapped her arms round the younger girl's waist and quietly hushed her.

"It's okay to feel this way Bayley" Becky said softly placing a kiss on Bayley's forehead which only made Bayley cry more

"I love her" Bayley gasped out crying, "I love her so much"

"It's ok...alright...It's okay" Becky said rocking her slightly, "Have you told her how you feel?"

"I can't...she doesn't feel the same..i know it" Bayley cried, "She has feelings for Big Cass, that idiot...I love her so much..I don't want to tell her and lose her as a friend"

"Oh Bayley"

"I don't know what to do" Bayley said looking up at her sister with tears flowing down her face

Becky grabbed Bayley's face and wiped her tears smiling, "Just be yourself Bayley, if it was meant to be then it will work out...crushes come and go...but if you feel so deeply about her then you should tell her."

"But..I'll lose her" Bayley pleaded, "I can't live without her, just the thought of never talking to her again makes my heart hurt"

"Ok then say you don't say anything...you'd just watch as she dated other people and suffer in since just to be her friend?

"I would do anything for her Becky..even if i have to put my heart back together ever time it breaks not being able to love her" Bayley said pushing herself lower onto the bed so her head was on her sister's lap

"Your love for Carmella...may not be healthy Bayley...you not being able to live without her and feeling pain when you are with her...you letting yourself suffer just to hold onto this friendship...that's not good. I understand that you love her but if being around her makes you feel that bad, maybe you should distance yourself."

"But I-"

"I'm not saying don't see her..just don't cling to her too much...set up a foundation for you to be on your own..maybe make a new friend...not to replace her but to get yourself out there. Maybe if you are so close to her anymore then you can learn to be around her without you know...feeling like your heart was ripped out" Becky said, stroking Bayley's hair while she just groaned and stayed in her position leaving the two in silence, at least for a little while until there was screaming from downstairs which meant that Charlotte and Sasha had been left along together for too long.

"One last thing..the school called the house saying i need to bring a note to-"

"I'm sure Sasha can write ya a note, she can forge mom's signature with her eyes closed" Becky said before laughing, already knowing what her sister needed causing Bayley to smile.

"Thank you" Bayley said quietly

"I should be the one thanking you" becky said with a smile, "I wasn't having the best day either"

"Is that why you were crying?"

"Yes and no. I saw a guy that I hadn't seen in a very long time" Becky said looking at the wall across from her as she thought about Finn, "I knew him back when were in Ireland...he was the reason I wanted to come to America"

"Well that should be a good thing right?"

"Yeah it is...but he's different now..he's was acting weird"

"Weird how?"

"He was acting like Dean and i were scum under his shoe. At first he was really nice and sweet and we were catching up at lunch but then Dean came over, he started talking down to him, calling him names and making fun of him for not living with his birth parents. He started throwing his money around talking about how he could buy and sell the whole school and Dean's life if he wanted too"

"And you used to be friends with this guy?"

"He wasn't like that before….Dean ended up punching him in the face...he got suspended for the first week….and i tried to talk to Finn again later but he just ignored me"

"Finn? Like Finn Balor...that's the rich guy who Charlotte told me about one time, apparently his family is like a bunch of politicians and doctors and they are the snobbiest people in the world. They look down on everyone" Bayley said sitting up and wiping the now dry tears from her eyes

"Yeah...well i knew him before that...when he was Fergal..not finn and not an asshole"

"Did you talk to Dean?"

"No not after he got in trouble"

"Oh..well I think he's worried...he asked through Seth where you were"

"Yeah I was going to meet up with him later tonight but...I don't know right now..I want to be mad at him but i just can't"

Bayley smile brightly, "Do you like him?"

Becky laughed at this before standing and rustling her younger sister's hair, "That's a conversation for next time"

Bayley looked on in shock, not moving from her spot as Becky exited the room and headed downstairs to where the yelling proceeded to get louder, "Not fair"

After a few seconds Bayley smiled and fully dried her eyes before joining her sisters downstairs to enjoy the rest of her night, glad that she had told Becky. She made her feel better, like a weight was lifted off of her chest, now all she had to do was tell the others and her parents, not.. now probably, but one day. At least for now she had Becky to help her. Bayley thought back onto the advice her sister had given her, Becky had said to try and make a new friend to keep her mind off of Carmella, immediately thoughts of Alexa Bliss came into her head, but the youngest Helmsley quickly shook the thoughts away.

She could think about all this later Bayley decided and went on with her day listening to her sisters laugh and argue and once again get chewed out by their parents when they came home as apparently her older sister had gotten busted for their partying ways and were grounded. Bayley laughed at this and made faces at them- mainly at Sasha- behind her parents back, but in her mind she was slightly glad they were grounded, that meant the four of them would be able to spend some time together, which was something that didn't happen or last very often. However, Bayley had missed her sisters, spending time with them, laughing and playing together and maybe this was her chance to do just that. Then somehow she would find the time to tell them about her feelings. Maybe.

 ** _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed make sure to review, follow and favorite so you can know when I update the next chapter and let me know what you want to see._**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: Thank you for all the support I've been getting for this story and I know it's been so long but I wrote two new chapters which was going to be one super long one but I didn't really care for the direction it was going so i came back and cut it in half and so here it is. I'll be posting the second half (next chapter) tomorrow so make sure to follow the story so you can get notified when i do. Also please review and leave me ideas on what to do with Sasha cause right now I have only one option and I would like multiple. so anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 21**

After dinner when the girls had all went upstairs, Stephanie received a call from Bayley's middle school, once the call was over Stephanie shouted up from the bottom of the stairs, "Bayley! Come here for a minute" before walking into the kitchen where Hunter was sitting at the Island on his computer, "I can't believe she skipped half of the day. She's knows how much trouble she's going to be in right?"

"Well I'm sure she does now" Hunter said in a monotone voice as he looked over his computer at his wife while she raise an eyebrow at him giving him a warning look, at least until the sound of slow footsteps came down "Go easy on the kid...at least until you heard her side."

Bayley slowly entered the kitchen with a wary look, already dressed in her pajama pants and tank top, "...Y-yeah mom?"

"I just got a call from your school" Stephanie said with her arms crossed, "Apparently you skipped half of the day"

"It was an accident mom I-"

"HOW DO YOU ACCIDENTLY SKI-"

"Steph...you said you would go easy" Hunter said taking a sip of coffee and typing away on his computer

"Fine" stephanie took a deep breath, "Bayley...tell me what happened"

"So I was waiting for the bus and I fell asleep" Bayley said simply causing Stephanie and Hunter to look at each other confused

"That's it? You fell asleep?"

"It-it's the truth...i was..uh..emotionally drained and I fell asleep" Bayley said kind of embarrassed, the girl alexa at her school had thought that she was badass because she skipped school when in reality she had just fallen asleep.

"Emotionally drained...from what?" Hunter asked folding his computer screen down slightly so he could see his youngest better

"Nothing...I was...I just" Bayley scratched her head not really sure if she should, or could, tell them about what she had felt when she was singing that song, "I wrote a song..and it was pretty intense.. Mean like..uh…"

"You wrote a song?"

"And then you fell asleep?"

"Okay I know this doesn't sound real but it is..it happened…" bayley said slightly pleading, "It was a really...serious... song...and it took a lot out of me"

"Ok well..lets hear it" Stephanie said causing Bayley to choke

"Wha-what?"

"Let's hear the song" Hunter agreed excitedly wanting to hear how his daughter's music was coming along

"No" Bayley said quickly, startling Hunter and Stephanie, "I mean...I can't..the song was kind of personal….something I kind of wanted to keep to myself"

"You don't get to keep things from us Bayley, especially not when it causes you to miss half a day of school" Stephanie said seriously as she walked up to her daughter and lifted the girl's chin so they were looking eye to eye, "You can either tell us about the song or you can sing it...or you can be grounded for the rest of your life like your sisters"

Bayley pulled her head away slightly, looking at her father and mother slightly afraid..she didn't want to tell her parents about Carmella, at least not right now, "I can't...I don't...i'm not ready to tell you guys yet…"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her youngest not really sure what she was talking about but saw tears slowly filling the young girl's eyes. Stephanie sighed and placed a hand on Bayley's shoulder, "You..you don't have to tell us Bayley...but you know that we are always here for you. No matter what. For now you'll have to have me or Hunter take you to school, no more waiting for the bus on your own so this doesn't happen again alright?"

"So..am I grounded for life?"

"For this...no" Stephanie said giving a small smile, "But don't let it happen again or you will got it"

"Thanks mom" Bayley said with a large smile before hugging her mother tightly, happy that she didn't push her to talk about the song

"You're welcome..now head off to bed" with that Bayley said good night and ran upstairs leaving Stephanie and Hunter to themselves.

"That was nice of you...you once grounded Sasha and Becky for missing curfew by a few minutes." Hunter said slightly surprised

"I know..but did you see the look on her face?" Stephanie said slightly worried about her youngest as she moved to sit down next to her husband, laying her head on his shoulder as he went back to typing, "She's dealing with something..and she said she can't tell us"

"No...she said she's not ready to Steph. Give her some time, you remember how hard it was to be a kid"

"Yeah maybe when i was Charlotte's age but at Bayley's age….the most I was worried about was which headband matched my outfit the best" Hunter laughed at this, "I'm serious Hunt...you know how much these girls have been through and they are growing up so fast...I just want them to have their childhood. I get that sneaking out and partying comes with that but drinking...keeping secrets...I don't want that for our girls...at least not yet. I want them to talk to us, to tell me when something is wrong so I can just fight it or protect them from it."

"I know babe" Hunter put down the screen of his computer again and turned slightly to face his wife as he grabbed her hands in his, "They're my baby girls and I want to protect them with my whole soul….and we can ground them for drinking and for sneaking out and for keeping secrets all we want but that won't change the fact that, if something is really bothering them...they won't come to us until they're ready. We can't push them, we have to support them we-"

"Yeah you were really supportive when you found out about Seth and Sasha" Stephanie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes

"That's different...she just sprung that on us and I don't like that boy for her"

"You don't like _any_ boy for her"

"Hey I can keep as many boys away as I want, that's my job"

"And it's my job to know what's going on with my kids. Bayley missing school and keeping secrets, Becky, Sasha and Charlotte sneaking out to that party and-"

"Well Becky didn't go to the party"

"No she just let Dean stay the night in her room after curfew" Stephanie said with a knowing smirk causing Hunter to frown, remembering that information, "Not to mention sasha and Charlotte drinking"

"Ok I get your point but still...we'll talk to them about the dangers of drinking and you can have...t-the..you know.."

"The talk?"

"Yeah that and then we show them the repercussions of their actions...other than that there's nothing else we can really do. They'll come to us when they're ready" Hunter said leaving the two in silence for a while as Stephanie watched Hunter worked. She knew he was right, most of the times he was even when she didn't like to admit it, "You know I love you..right Steph. I want you and our girls to be happy more than anything."

"I know" Stephanie said giving a a goofy smile as he placed his head on hers, leaning their foreheads together as their lips were only inches apart, "I love you"

Hunter smiled and kissed her, "I love you" he smiled and kissed her again, "I love your smile" again, "Your eyes" again, "Your personality" again "I love you"

Stephanie laughed thinking back when they were younger, Hunter had said the same things to her once when they dated, again once they were married, and again once they had adopted Bayle, and each time he said it Stephanie knew it was more and more true. Yet she still laughed because she always remembered, "You remember how long it took you to say that...to say you loved me?"

"Too long"

"And you only said it because…"

"Because i..I thought I was going to lose you" Hunter said with a sad laugh as he let his hands dance around hers, "To Kurt fuckin' Angle no less"

 **Flashback**

 _ **A sixteen year old Stephanie Mcmahon stood in front of her locker wearing a white blouse and skirt as Hunter leaned against the locker beside her dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans with a pair of goggles on his head as he talked about something his best friend Shawn Michaels had done over the weekend, "And then he ran through the whole mall naked..just to get me these goggles"**_

" _ **Yeah that's..funny" Stephanie said rolling her eyes as she opened her locker causing a folded up piece of paper to fall out and land at her face**_

" _ **What's that?" Hunter asked as Stephanie picked up the note and opened it**_

 _ **Roses are red, violets are blue, i never thought of love until I met you**_

" _ **Did you write me a poem?" Stephanie asked looking at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow**_

" _ **What? No!" Hunter said seriously as he snatched the paper and read it for himself before crumpling it up and tossing it in the trash can a few feet away, "Who's writing you love letters?"**_

" _ **I don't know..I didn't see a name, and I can't check because you threw it away" Stephanie said before reaching into her locker and exchanging her books, "I thought it was from you"**_

" _ **No way...that was a piece of crap and Triple h doesn't do sappy love poems" Hunter scoffed as he pulled the pair of goggles that he had on top of his head down to hang loosely around his neck**_

" _ **I don't know I thought it was pretty sweet" Stephanie said before closing her locker and walking off to class with Hunter following behind her.**_

 _ **When the two got to their biology Stephanie quietly took her seat at the two person table while Hunter went around talking and joking with other kids that filled into the class before taking a seat beside her with s dorky grin on his face, "Why are you wearing those ridiculous goggles still?"**_

" _ **They're cool..Shawn got them for me...babe I told you this whole story at the lockers. He streaked for me to get these"**_

" _ **Aww..how sweet" Stephanie said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "You'd think that you two are the ones that are dating"**_

" _ **What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked confused**_

" _ **Nothing it's just that you've spent more time with Shawn then with me lately and I've even heard you say.." Stephanie paused and began to do her Hunter impersonation, "i love you man"**_

" _ **So..he's my bro and he got me these goggles"**_

" _ **Yeah well I've given you a lot more and you've never once said you loved me" Hunter stared at her in shocked as he choked slightly on his own spit, "What..do you..not love me?"**_

" _ **No babe..i mean yes I do"**_

" _ **Really?"**_

" _ **Yeah"**_

" _ **Then say it"**_

" _ **Say what?"**_

" _ **Say you love me"**_

 _ **Luckily for Hunter, Mr. Ramon started class and began to explain a frog dissection that the class would be doing next class in pairs of two. At this news that class began to pick partners, each person moving to sit beside their friends while Stephanie sat in her seat staring at Hunter still waiting for him to say he loved her.**_

" _ **Oh..Hunter...Stephanie, we have an uneven number of students, I'm going to have Kurt pair up with you two" Mr. Ramon said as he placed two packets of information down in front of them before moving on to the next pair of students.**_

" _ **Hey Steph" A short boy called out wearing a red and white hoodie and blue jeans, "looks like I'm your partner"**_

" _ **Our partner" Hunter corrected as he glared at the way Kurt stared at stephanie,he had known that the boy had a crush on his girlfriend since they were in middle school even though Stephanie was probably oblivious. He was the one who had probably wrote that dumb poem too, "you better be lucky I don't pummel you into the ground..or make you sit in the corner and let us handle this. Everyone knows Angle has a weak stomach when it comes to this stuff"**_

" _ **I do not" Kurt said as he checks flushed with embarrassment**_

" _ **Really..I thought the last time we were dissecting that pig you threw up" Hunter said laughing**_

" _ **That was only because I had tuna for lunch that day and the smell made me nauseous" Kurt protested causing Hunter to laugh louder until Stephanie hit his arm and hushed him**_

" _ **Oh come on Hunter let him help" Stephanie said but saw the unsure look in her boyfriend's eyes, "please?"**_

" _ **Fine, but you better not screw us Angle"**_

 _ **Kurt nodded at this and pulled up a stool to the end of their table while Stephanie looked at one of the papers they were given. As kurt got situated he reached for the extra sheet but Hunter snatched it away giving him a death glare before he looked over the paper. Stephanie rolled her eyes at his actions and turned her paper so he could read it before stating, "So we have to cut open the frog to examine it's internal organs and the chambers of its heart"**_

" _ **We have to cut open the frog's heart too?" Kurt asked**_

" _ **what ..don't got the stomach for it?" Hunter asked with a smirk**_

" _ **No..i can handle it"**_

 _ **The rest of the class was the groups reading over the packet and answering questions about the parts of the frog to prep them for the dissection. By the time class was over Stephanie had a headache from kurt and Hunter's arguing and was ready to leave. The bell rang and the class started to empty out as Hunter, Stephanie and Kurt were the last to leave. As they stepped out into the hall Shawn called out to hunter.**_

" _ **Hey babe, I'll see you tomorrow the guys and I were gonna hit up the new arcade off Peach Street" hunter said before placing a kiss on her lips, "i'll call you"**_

" _ **Oh..okay. Well….I love you" stephanie said with a look in her eye waiting for him to say it back as she didn't let go of his hand**_

" _ **You too" with that Hunter ran off down the hall to catch up with Shawn and two other guys leaving Stephanie by the lockers outside the class door.**_

" _ **He didn't say it back" Kurt said as he walked up behind her, "That's gotta be harsh"**_

" _ **Hunter's just Hunter...he doesn't know how to express his feelings"**_

" _ **What feelings...that guy is a walking robot that doesn't care about anyone or anything...I seriously can't understand why you're with that guy"**_

" _ **Kurt" Stephanie said slightly offended**_

" _ **Sorry...but you know I'm right..he'll never say it back. You shouldn't be held hostage in a relationship that's going nowhere because he won't let it progress" Kurt said before giving her a small hug, "I want what's best for you Steph..I'll see you tomorrow"**_

 _ **The next day when Stephanie opened her locker there was another note, and the day after that, and the day after that. Each note being different but still expressing the mysterious person's affection for her. However the last one was more of a letter than a poem. It claimed that the person had felt this way for a long time and her boyfriend would and could never lover her like they would and that they wanted to go to the Prom with her.**_

" _ **What a load of bullshit...Kurt's gotta get over himself and stop writing these. They're fuckin' creepy Steph" Hunter said with his mouth full as they sat together at lunch looking over the notes**_

" _ **Kurt?"**_

" _ **Yeah..he obviously has this huge crush on you" Hunter said rolling his eyes before looking around the cafeteria to spot Kurt and smirk, "I think it's time I taught him a lesson"**_

" _ **Wait Hunter don't-"**_

 _ **Hunter got up from the table and passed by where Shawn, X-pac and a kid Hunter called Road dogg, whispering something into Shawn ear causing him to laugh before the four of them walked to where Kurt was coming from the lunch line with his tray of food.**_

 _ **As Kurt saw the four walking toward him he immediately gulped and tried to turn and walk about but X-pac and Road dogg cornered him before Hunter came and shouted out, "Attention...attention everyone….it has come to my attention that old Dork Angle has developed a crush..on my girlfriend"**_

 _ **The cafeteria quieted and kids started to stare at the group of boys as Shawn took Kurt's tray and set it down while Hunter grabbed Kurt by the collar of his blue button up shirt, "Not like she would ever...ever, go out with this loser, but he had the balls to ask her out to prom. Now she's too nice to say no...so I'll say it for her"**_

 _ **Shawn took the tray and began to dump it down the back on Kurt's pants causing everyone to immediately start laughing while Stephanie stared in shock. Once all of the noodles and vegetables from lunch where in his pants Hunter spun Kurt around and began to give him an atomic wedgie causing a noticeable stain on the back of his tan, khaki pants.**_

" _ **Don't forget the milk" X-pac said before opening two cartons of milk and dumping them on Kurt's head making everyone in the room to laugh even louder than before as Kurt stood there with a wedgie, food in his pants and milk all over him, his face was red from embarrassment and he turned to run away before Hunter stopped him and grabbed him by his collar**_

" _ **Woah milk boy..where you going...if you're going to ask my Stephanie out then you gotta do it face to face. If you're really a man, not behind some dumb love letter." Hunter dragged Kurt across the cafeteria and brought him face to face with Stephanie causing her to cover her mouth with both hands and pull away slightly in disgust of the smell and embarrassment from being put on the spot, "Go on..ask..ask my girlfriend to prom"**_

 _ **Kurt didn't say anything he just closed his eyes and covered his face in embarrassment until Hunter grew bored of the silence and tossed Kurt to the middle of the room where the lunch tables split in half leaving a large Aisle, "Never come onto my girl again"**_

 _ **With that Kurt ran off with the whole cafeteria laughing and pointing while Shawn and the boys came over high fiving Hunter, "That was so funny dude"**_

" _ **Yeah you should of seen the look on his face when you gave him that wedgie" Road dogg said laughing**_

" _ **Hunter..I can't believe you did that" Stephanie said angrily grabbing the boy's attention**_

" _ **I know right..talk about romantic. I mean that was a huge statement in front of everyone"**_

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_

" _ **Well you want me to say..you know...those words and X-pac said that you really just want a grand gesture to show that I care about you..and what better way than to fight for your honor?"**_

" _ **Fight for my honor? First of all you took advice from the druggie who's never even had a girlfriend?"**_

" _ **I've had a girlfriend" he objected**_

" _ **Your cousin doesn't count" Stephanie snapped causing the other boys to laugh before she turned back to Hunter, "And grand gesture? I don't want a grand gesture..i want you to say that you love me...and that was NOT fighting for my honor, you have mentally scared that boy for probably his entire life."**_

" _ **But he was trying to take you away from me..he's knows that you're min-"**_

" _ **I'm yours? Is that what you were going to say...Hunter you do not own me, especially when you can't be alone with me for an hour without bring up your little bromance with Shawn, let alone that fact that you can't even fully admit your feelings for me"**_

" _ **I have admitted my feelings for you..this was me showing you that I care"**_

" _ **I don't want you to show me like that….Just..right now in front of your friends tell me that you love me" Stephanie said in a low voice so that only Hunter could hear her as the rest of the cafeteria went back to what they were doing, "tell me...because if you don't love me Hunter then I will find someone who does...someone who is sweet and kind...and someone who isn't afraid to tell me that they love, because honestly I don't have the time or the patience to be stuck in a dead in high school relationship. I love you Hunter but if you do not love me back...tell me now"**_

" _ **You..you would leave me?" hunter asked seriously, taking in the tone in Stephanie's voice**_

" _ **I'll go to the prom with Kurt so fast you won't even be able to say my name again"**_

 _ **Hunter thought for a second before he grabbed her hands and placed a kiss on her lips causing X-pac and Road dogg to 'oooooo'**_

" _ **Stephanie Marie Mcmahon..I love you...I love when you are so dedicated to something how serious you get and how your nose crinkles when you talk. I love your personality and how good you are, and how good you make me want to be. I love your beautiful smile and the way it gives me stupid butterflies in my stomach. I love your gorgeous hair and looks, especially your ass" hunter laughed causing Stephanie to blush with a big smile and hit him playful in the chest, "and I love you...everything about you"**_

 _ **Stephanie let out a slight giggle before wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a big kiss on his lips, "Now..one last thing...go apologize to Kurt...make it right"**_

" _ **I don't think I can now..his reputation is probably trashed" Hunter said honestly, scratching the back of his head and looking to the guys who all quickly pretended like they were doing nothing when they were making kissing faces behind his back and pretending to be him, "What do you want me to do?"**_

 _ **Stephanie smiled and whispered an idea into Hunter's ear.**_

 _ **End flashback**_

"You would have never lost me" Stephanie laughed and kissed Hunter, "i love you too much for that"

"Oh really because you threatened to leave me if I don't recall for Kurt"

"It was just motivation"

Hunter smiled and kissed his wife again before thinking back on their high school years, "God I was a huge jerk"

"Yes you were, but you turned it around after that...I went to prom with Kurt and you two made amends and eventually everyone forgot about what you did to him..especially after you and Shawn embarrassed yourselves by streaking through the school to get people to stop talking about Kurt."

"Yeah..it was a little awkward sitting in the principal's office naked" Hunter laughed

"Yeah..and you guys were lucky to only get detention for a month"

"Lucky..we had to clean out the school dungeon" Hunter said causing Stephanie to smile and give him a small kiss before she pulled away and stood from her spot and walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and placing a kiss on his cheek before reopening his computer, "I'll let you finish your work"

"I'd much rather finish something else" hunter said suggestively to which Stephanie laughed but kept walking

"Easy tiger..I'll still be here once you're done" she said before heading up the stairs leaving Hunter in the kitchen to work. Stephanie walked past each of the girl's, opening them to check on each of them.

Upon looking in to Sasha and Becky's room, Stephanie could see Sasha face down on the bed sleeping, with her mouth hung open snoring while Becky laid peacefully in her bed with headphones in her ears staring up at the ceiling. Stephanie knew that the girl's had no phones because of their grounding so she wasn't sure why the young girl had headphones in. She took a step further into the room gaining the irish native's attention, causing Becky to sit up slightly and smile at their mother. The girl's red hair standing out in the room's darkness along with her bright green tank top.

"Hi mom"

"Hi baby girl….why are you still up?" Stephanie whispered sitting down on the edge of her daughter's bed, careful not to wake up Sasha

"Can't sleep..Sasha's snoring too loud" Stephanie laughed at this, taking this as the reason for the headphones, "It's fine though..my mind is racing anyway"

"About what?"

Stephanie watched as Becky thought about this, there were waves of anger,frustration, confusion and sadness on the young girl's face that ate away at Stephanie as she sat across from the red head watching helplessly as the girl figured out what to say, "what do you do when this person...that you looked up to your whole life...isn't the same anymore?"

Stephanie sat their puzzled as she thought about what this had to do with anything. She knew Becky had never really had idols growing up other then her brother Shane, but the two hadn't talked recently so Stephanie doubted it was about him, "well….sometimes people change. You can't really do anything about that. Either you grow to accept them or you grow apart"

"But I don' want ta grow apart"

Stephanie sighed to herself, taking notice of her daughter's accent coming back meaning that this was really bothering her, "It's not always a bad thing...people change because they grow and they learn,,,you two may not be the same as you used to be. You can have different opinions, different tastes, different anything...but that doesn't mean that the old them isn't still there."

"Okay..well say...that now..this person is a total jerk...b-bu-but he didn't use ta be"

Stephanie was seriously confused now, "Becky is someone bullying you at school?"

"What...no..no..not me, but this kid that I knew he's bein' really mean to other people and especially Dean"

"Someone's bullying Dean..I highly doubt tha-"

"No..he's not like a bully...he's just a jerk"

"Some people can act that way because of how they were raised or what they've learned. Most people that are jerks have a certain mindset that they have to act that way" Stephanie said as Becky pulled her knees up to her chest, "You know your father used to be a jerk when we were in school"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah..he used to mess with this kid Kurt all the time"

"How could you be with someone...who was such a bad guy?"

"I loved him...and my love helped him change" Becky looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow not to sure about this

"I don't think love will really help me"

Stephanie laughed, "No..I guess not, but your friendship could. Think about how you helped Dean. Sure he still gets into trouble but ever since you befriended him, he seems like a much nicer boy. It can be the same with this kid"

"Dean was different"

"How"

"Dean wanted ta be a good guy...I don' ...I don' know if it's the same with this kid" Becky thought leaving the two in silence and after a while Stephanie didn't know if the conversation was over and she should leave or not before Becky finally started speaking again, "What if I have ta choose..between him and Dean?"

"Why is this kid so important to you?"

"I knew him when I was in foster care in Ireland..he was my only friend and he protected me from the bullies before he got adopted"

Stephanie stared with wide eyes, surprised at this new information, "From Ireland?"

"Yeah, I talked to him and we caught up and he was sweet but then Dean came and he started actin' weird" Becky said sadly, "What if I have ta choose?"

"Well I can't tell you what to do, but I will say this, anyone who has to act and pretend to be someone else whenever he's around other people had got to be hurting inside. Try and talk to him about it, tell him that Dean is your friend, but Becky…..if it's not meant to be then it's not. There are other people out there, people that care about you no matter who they're in front of..remember that" Stephanie placed a small kiss onto Becky's forehead before whispering goodnight and then moving to Sasha's sleeping form and doing the same.

"Thanks mom" Becky said as Stephanie waved and closed the door behind her.

Stephanie shook off that weight of that conversation before moving to Bayley's room, opening the door to see the girl already asleep on her bed with her guitar hanging loosely in her hand and a notebook laying under her face in danger of becoming stained with drool. Stephanie slowly stepped into the room, avoiding the mess, and took the guitar from her youngest's hand and placing it in it's spot in the corner of the room before moving back to the bed. She slightly lifted the girl's head and took the journal, making note of the worn cover as she examined it. It appears that her daughter had fallen asleep while working on her songs. Stephanie thought back to the song that Bayley claimed was too emotional to talk about, as she held the journal in her hand. She could read the pages, find out what was troubling her youngest...but then she would be invading Bayley's privacy. But what if Bayley was in some sort of danger? What if she really needed her mother and just couldn't say anything? This might be her only chance to find out what's going on.

Stephanie stood there for a second thinking on what to do when she remembered her conversation with her husband downstairs, the girl's would tell them when they are ready, just as Becky had, Bayley will to. On her own time. Stephanie closed the book, not reading it, and placed it onto the dresser beside the bed before pulling the blanket up over Bayley and straightened out the girl's messy hair as she placed a kiss on her cheek. She stood there for a second more before she turned around and headed to the door to leaving, however she stopped as she heard Bayley mumble.

"Thank you"

Stephanie turned back around with the door cracked slightly open letting the light shine into the room revealing Bayley laying there with one slightly red eye- probably from crying- cracked open, "What?'

"Thank you….for not reading it"

Stephanie smiled and nodded before exiting and closing the door behind her letting out a breath of relief. She hadn't even noticed that Bayley had woken when she moved the notebook, and Stephanie could only imagine the fear the youngest felt when she held the book in her hands. What if she had read it? That could've ruined her relationship with her youngest. Stephanie thought about this before once again shaking the weight of that conversation off and heading into the last room to check on her oldest.

However when Stephanie entered the room she noticed that the bed was vacant, so she stepped further into the room before noticing the shadow on the floor on the other side of the bed. Stephanie walked to the other side of the bed and saw Charlotte sitting there with her feet resting against the wall and her head laying against the bed, "Hello"

Charlotte looked at her mother with a laziness that she had never seen from her daughter before startling Stephanie. The oldest didn't respond simply laughing, more to herself as she looked down at the ground and played with her fingers. Stephanie sat there confused, as she watched her oldest wave her hands back and forth on the ground staring intensely at them for what seemed like forever before Stephanie spoke again, "Charlotte...are you feeling alright?"

"...Never better" Charlotte said slowly, "But I want to be alone"

Stephanie looked at her oldest confused, not sure as to why Charlotte was acting weird, "Charlotte why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Thinking" Charlotte said simply

"About what?" Stephanie asked confused

"Anything..everything"

Stephanie nodded slowly before seeing that it was already almost 11, "I think you should go to bed…it's late" Charlotte didn't respond but the girl's head lolled forward and her eyes closed, "Hey..Charlotte...Charlotte come on"

When Stephanie got no response she became worried before she began shaking the girl only to finally get snoring in response allowing her to relax only slightly, "Charlotte it's time for bed"

Charlotte gave no response this time bed slowly and clumsily pushed herself up and onto the bed before rolling over and immediately falling asleep. Stephanie stared, with wide eyes at her daughter's actions, wanting to think the worse, but couldn't. Stephanie couldn't bring herself to think about everything that could be wrong with Charlotte at the moment. She had nothing but complete and utter faith in her faith and her choices, even after the party incident. Also there were no signs of alcohol..she didn't smell like alcohol or weed so Stephanie decided that the girls was just tired. This wasn't the first time that Charlotte had worked herself until she almost passed out. Once the girl had stayed up for the whole weekend, barely eating or sleeping because she was worried about her first day of school that Monday. Charlotte had a terrible probably when it came to stress and her anxiety had gotten a lot worse since her car accident with Hunter years ago. Even though Stephanie knew that neither of them would ever admit it but they were both deeply impacted from that accident, Charlotte's anxiety spiked and became a more recurring while Hunter every now and then would get nightmares of the car accidents, sometimes it was just replaying what happened he told her, but other times he said that the girls would switch and it would be Becky or Sasha or Bayley and sometimes even her.

After a while of watching Charlotte sleep Stephanie closed the girl's books and placed them onto the girl's desk before she kissed the girl goodnight and headed off to her own room for bed.

 **A/n: Next chapter coming very soon** **because** **it's already written, make sure to follow favorite review and all that good stuff and until next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/n: Hey guys..see I told you I would post the next day and I did, if you're seeing this chapter make sure you read the one before it because I posted them really close together. Anyway continue to review so I can keep working on ideas and I read your ideas for Sasha and I will incorporate them. Anyway read and enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 22**_

The next day Charlotte slowly peeled herself off her bed confused as to where she was as there was a loud pounding on her door, "Charlotte are you awake? Come on we have to get ready!"

Charlotte looked around her head killing her and her mouth feeling dry as she tried to remember last night. She was in her room still and the last thing she remembered was feeling stressed as she was studying before she dumped out her backpack and found that baggie. Charlotte shot up from the bed, a little too fast as she dug into the pockets and pulled out the baggie which now had 1 and a half pills in it. Charlotte looked around slightly ashamed as she remembered sitting on her bed contemplating the decision to take it or not. She had said she wouldn't but thoughts of Roman and how free she felt when they had taken the pills together led her to taking the drugs last night.

"Charlotte wake up!" the door knob began to turn and Charlotte quickly pocketed the drugs before Sasha came bursting into the room yelling for her to come on, "Dude what are you doing..come on we have to get ready"

"Sasha please stop yelling" Becky grumbled as she walked past, heading to the bathroom still dressed in her pajamas

Charlotte went to say something but her mouth was so a dry, a side effect she remembered from the drugs so the oldest just ignored her younger sister and began picking out her clothes from her closet.

"Whatever" Sasha mumbled before storming out of the room leaving Charlotte alone with her thoughts.

She remembered her mother coming in last night, had she found out about Charlotte using? No. No she couldn't have, there's no way Charlotte would even be standing here today if she had. So that means….she got away with it right? She had taken the pills and nobody knew? Charlotte smiled a spark of rebellion that she had felt when she, Roman, Sasha and Seth had run from the cops, came back, tingling at the back of Charlotte's gut.

Charlotte slowly got ready, pulling on a rare black T-shirt and a random pair of jeans before going to the bathroom, brushing her teeth beside Becky in the mirror who seemed too distracted with her own thoughts to notice Charlotte's mischievous smile. Once Charlotte was done she headed downstairs and quickly grabbed a bottle of water to help with her dry mouth. Hunter was already downstairs making coffee with his back to her when she finished the bottle of water and immediately went to grab another one.

Soon Sasha and Becky were downstairs, Sasha was wear a blue jean jacket over a black crop top and a pair of black jeans while Becky was in blue, clippers jersey with a snapback on her head and a pair of black leggings.

"Why are you wearing that jersey?" Sasha asked Becky as they entered

"What's wrong with it?"

"You don't watch sports...you don't even know who the clippers are"

"So..Dean got it for me and I told him i would wear it sometimes" Becky said looking down at the jersey before she took a seat at the island

"Good morning girls did you all sleep well?" Stephanie asked as she entered the kitchen taking the cup of coffee that Hunter had made for himself

"It's hard to sleep with Sasha snoring like a horse" Becky grumbled causing Sasha to push her off her chair, causing her to fall on her butt "Ow"

"I don't snore"

"Yes you do" the whole family said causing Sasha to roll her eyes and exit the kitchen while Becky slowly got back onto the bar stool and placed her head down

"Can I suggest something" she said

"Go ahead" Hunter responded as she picked her head up to look at them

"Can Sasha sleep downstairs...or outside?"

Hunter laughed but Stephanie elbowed him causing him to stop before she walked over to the red head and placed a hand on her back, "I thought the headphones were working for you."

"They would be a lot better if there was actual music to listen to through them instead of Sasha's snoring. I mean my phone was taken but I didn't even leave the house"

"You just had a boy, scratch that, three boys in your room after curfew which is against our house rules" Hunter said ending the conversation

Ten minutes later the girls were ready and Hunter drove them to school while Stephanie stayed back to take Bayley later so she wouldn't miss another day. Once they had arrived Sasha immediately walked off to go find Seth while Becky stood beside Charlotte for a minute or two longer as she thought, "What's up Bexs?"

"N-nothing"

"Really because you're still standing here and you seem nervous"

"I...I'm not...okay fine..I'm a little nervous. I have to talk to someone today..someone that I'm really nervous to talk to"

Charlotte thought for a second before asking with a raised eyebrow, "What..are you trying to ask Dean out or something?"

Becky looked up at her oldest sister confused, "What? No. It's not Dean"

"Oh"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you two have always been close I just thought….never mind, who are you so nervous to talk to then?"

"This kid in my grade...Finn. I have to talk to him about some stuff and I'm really nervous about how he'll act" Becky said seriously as she tugged on her backpack straps awkwardly

"Why..what stuff?" Charlotte asked

"We have history and he can be really mean sometimes"

"Is he mean to you?"

"No..not to me..but he was mean to Dean" Becky said with a shrug, "I talked to mom and she said to talk to Finn but I don't want him to say something to Dean and then I have to choose between them"

"Really? I would think i would be a no brainer...Dean, he's been by your side since we were kids and he really cares about you. He has his flaws but i wouldn't trade him for some jerk"

Becky nodded and scratched the back of her head, "Yeah but I..I know that Finn can be a good guy...I don't know what to do"

Charlotte gave her little sister a sad smile before placing a hand on her shoulder, "For now just talk to him and then see where you go from there"

Becky nodded, "Yeah..yeah thanks"

With that Becky headed off while Charlotte then too left going to find Roman. She wanted to tell him about what she had done last night and if she had to admit it, she really wanted to see Roman's face. Her crush on him only intensified when she got high not only with him but also last night when she was high by herself. Her mind had been wrapped with feelings and ideas of colors and pictures of the one and only Roman Reigns.

After a few minutes she found the tall Samoan boy on the abandon football field bleachers looking off into the distance. There was nobody else out there and there were no cameras so a lot of kids came out here to skip of smoke which is what Roman seemed to be doing as he took a hit from his blunt, "Hey"

"Sup princess" He said nonchalantly while Charlotte took in how natural the boy looked right now. He wore a simple grey hoodie and jeans with his long hair back in a man bun and a lazy smile plastered on his face as the blunt hung loosely in his hand, "You're in a good mood for only the second day of school"

Charlotte sat beside him and smiled before waving the baggie of drugs slightly in victory, "Yeah probably the best mood I've been in in a while"

"Well shit...I didn't think you were actually going to use them" roman said taking notice of how one of the pills were cut, "How was it?"

"Fucking amazing" Charlotte said with a happy sigh thinking back on the amazing feelings that she had experienced, "And the best thing is…..I didn't get caught"

"You did it at your house? With your parents home" Charlotte nodded excitedly causing Roman to laugh shaking his head with a smile, "Damn...you're crazy Helmsley"

"I'll show you crazy" Charlotte said suddenly feeling rebellious. She grabbed the blunt from the boy's hand and took a long hit holding in the smoke for a while before releasing it causing Roman to look at her surprised as she stood up on the bleachers and looked out. The football field was at the back of the school behind buildings that were barely used for anything other than special ed classes and storage and it was still early as kids slowly filled into the school waiting for the first class to start so Charlotte smiled and screamed at the top of her lungs, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Hunter laughed with wide eyes before pulling her back down on to the bleachers as she took another hit, "What the hell?"

Charlotte smiled letting out a breath of air as she felt a rush of energy and adrenaline flow through her. This is what being free felt like, no standards, no rules, no need to be perfect, This is what not giving a shit felt like. Charlotte smiled and looked at Roman who was still laughing at her. This felt good.

"You _are_ crazy" Roman laughed

"Oh you have no idea" Charlotte laughed

"I like you Helmsley", Roman gave a smile that made Charlotte blush as she felt her heart spark at the thought of Roman. They were becoming close and she knew that this was her chance to make any sort of move in order to start a friendship with him and maybe turn it into something more later on, "You're not as bad as everyone else thinks...you're actually pretty cool..and well just pretty in general"

"You think I'm pretty?" roman nodded before relighting his blunt and taking another hit

"Yeah..you're pretty...and you're fun especially when you're high...so we'll have to hang out sometime. I got a game next friday. Maybe afterwards we can hang out"

"Yeah...yeah sure" Charlotte said not even thinking about her being grounded,she was too caught up in the idea of hanging out with her crush again

Roman smiled and finished his blunt before standing and helping Charlotte up as the warning bell rang for first period to start, "Well...i'll see you later Helmsley"

Charlotte said a goodbye as she stood on the bleachers watching Roman leave and head to class.

"This year's going to be fun" She mumbled with a relaxed smile

 **With Sasha**

Sasha, had been on the other side of the campus before the bell rang, sitting on Seth's lap on one of the tables in the quad with the rest of the football players. They were talking about their first game that was next friday against some school that Sasha didn't care about, she didn't really care about football at all but she loved the way Seth looked in his uniform. He was the only freshman picked to play for the varsity football team and that was a huge accomplishment, or so Seth told her.

"So babe...you coming to our first game?" Seth asked as Sasha traced her hand along the bucket of the belt he wore

'Of course" Sasha said without hesitation. Not worried about her grounding, there was no way she was going to miss the first football game of the year, Tamina and Naomi would annoy the crap out of her if she didn't, besides if Seth won they would definitely be spending some quality time together. So all she had to do was convince her parents to let her and her siblings off of punishment, it's not like grounded for life really meant grounded for life, "We'll have to celebrate after you win"

The rest of the guys around them all began to 'oooo' at this while Seth turned red causing a couple guys to punch him in the arm before the bell rang causing them to slowly head off to first period while Sasha refused to budge from her spot on Seth, "Come on babe we gotta get to class"

"I don't wanna" She pouted before kissing him,"I wanna stay here"

"In the middle of school?"

"With you" She said simply causing Seth to smile before kissing her and then lifting her so they could stand up

"I know but we gotta go, if I don't go to all of my classes my coach won't let me play the first game" Seth said as he picked up his backpack and straightened his white polo shirt before taking Sasha's hand and walking off to class

"I thought you wouldn't have to go to class like those jocks in the movies...their coaches let them slide because they're-"

"They're the star quarterback or the best player on the team...I am a freshman linebacker..i'm not that special"

"Yet"

Seth gave a grateful smile, "Yet yes...but it's only the second day anyway, maybe later on in the year we can cut some more..but...we won't be doing anything if you're still grounded"

"Don't worry, I already have a plan..I just need my sisters"

"What do you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise"

"Well let's just say if it works, you can bet that we'll be spending a lot of quality time together this year"

"Oooo..that makes this year much more interesting now doesn't it" Sasha said seductively, turning so she was walking backwards pulling his shirt forward so they were leaning against each other as they walked, "I have such satisfactory plans for you too"

Seth smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before turning her so they walked normally into their first class together, "You're crazy you know that right?"

"Yeah but you love me"

Sasha's first block class went off without a hitch as she spent the time planning on how to get off punishment. She knew that her sisters would want the same and would go along with her plan no matter what as long as she got them free. Sasha eagerly said a parting goodbye to Seth as she headed to her second block with she had with Becky and that annoying boy Sami who followed Becky around like a lost puppy. She would hopefully get the chance to talk through her ideas with her younger sister.

"Hey Bex...glad I caught up with you" Sasha called out as she saw her sister entering her class with Sami right beside her

"You are? Why?"

"I need to be ungrounded by the first football game and I have some ideas"

Becky raised an eyebrow at her before rolling her eyes and taking a seat at one of the desks in the back, "Sasha..no offense but your plans never end well…"

"hey my plans are great"

"name one of your plans that didnt result in us getting in trouble" Sasha thought for a second, opening her mouth to say something before closing it, "exactly"

"look his one is different...we dont have to do anything but be on our best behaviors. You know butter them up I suggest us appealing to mom. Dad seemed real serious about Seth and Dean being in our room"

"Appeal to mom..yeah right." Becky said with a sarcastic laugh as their teacher Mr. Rock started class

"Look...just hear me out ok...just try not to get into anymore trouble" Sasha whispered, "and then let me do all the work"

"fine whatever"

"what's your problem?" Sasha whispered noticing her sister bad attitude

"nothing ok…"

Sami leaned over from his desk from the other side of Becky and said, "She's nervous about talking to that Balor kid"

"shut up Sami"

"Balor..Finn Balor .ugh that kid is a jerk...why do you want to talk to him?" Sasha asked as she rolled her eyes

"None of your business ok..just drop it"

The three sat in their row silently listening to Mr. rock talk about what he was going to be teaching throughout the year. However this silence didn't last long as Sami leaned over and whispered, "apparently Bexs knew Finn back in Ireland and they have some long backstory..some real Batman Joker type stuff...but in this the joker's the rich one"

"Sami shut up" Becky groaned before punching him in his arm

"Wait you knew mr. money bags? Wait..is he the guy from that story you told me when you first moved here? The one you tried to come to America for?" Sasha asked with wide eyes

"You came to America for him?" Sami asked rubbing his arm in pain

"Yes"

"Why he's a jerk?"

"He wasn't when I knew him" Becky said simply

"Excuse me? Would you three like to tell the class what you're talking about?" mr. Rock said causing everyone to look back at them

Becky opened her mouth to say something but sasha quickly cut her off, "No sir...we were just talking about how excited we were about your class..sir"

Becky and Sami eyed Sasha suspiciously as Mr. rock thought over her comment with a raised eyebrow before nodding and continuing with his speech. Once he was no longer focused on the class and began writing on the board Sami leaned over Becky again and whispered to Sasha,"What was that?"

"We have to lay low...no getting in trouble" Sasha said seriously before eyeing Becky, "Right Becky?"

"Yeah sure"

 **With Becky**

By the time it was lunch Becky was a lot less nervous. She had been worried the whole day about talking to Finn but after awhile she was no longer nervous, she was annoyed. She had wanted to talk to the boy the whole day and he had been avoiding her. So when Becky saw him sitting at the lunch table alone she made a Beeline straight for him but was stopped a few tables away by Paige who stood in front of her in her usual all black, gothic attire.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to talk to Finn"

"Mr. Fancy pants..Bex I lov ya but he doesn' wanna be bothered by people like us" Paige said as Dean joined the two, eating a burrito

"I'm just going to talk to him"

"Talk to who?" Dean asked with a mouth full of food

"Why..you have us. You don't need to bothered by the guy who thinks he's too good for everyone" Paige said before she looked in his direction as he stared in disgust at the cafeteria food in front of him and picked apart half of the burrito, "I mean he won't even let anyone sit with him anyway"

"What kind of guy destroys a perfectly good burrito" Dean said staring at Finn while Becky and Paige looked at him with raised eyebrows, gaining his attention, "What?"

"Dean shut up" Paige said before looking back at Becky, "listen pumpkin..Finn is not a good guy"

"You don't know him like I do" Becky said seriously causing Dean and Paige to look at each other with unsure looks, "Just let me talk to him for a little bit"

"Okay then we'll-" Dean started but Becky cut him off

"Without you guys"

"W-without us..now Becky if I didn't know any better I would think that you were ashamed of us" Dean said before taking another bite of his burrito causing the other end to open and drop sauce onto his black leather jacket. He simply shrugged and lifted the jacket to his mouth before he licked the sauce off

"Yes Dean. Why would she ever be ashamed of you" Paige said sarcastically before Becky said a quick goodbye before heading over to Finn, feeling as if the entire was watching her as it seemed to quiet down a little

"Hello Fergal" Becky said causing Finn to look up at her as she took the seat in front of him

"That's not my name"

"It used to be…" He didn't respond simply looking at his feet

Becky didn't say anything else for a while, simply enjoying her old friend's company. The two would always eat together when they were back at the foster home. Sometimes Becky would be to scared of the other kids to come downstairs to eat so she would hide and he would later find her and bring her food, so the two would eat leftover bread and cookies under her bed or in a closet somewhere. However out of the corner of Becky's eye she could see Finn fidget slightly uncomfortable with the situation, "What's wrong?"

"Why are you here?"

"It's lunch...where else would I be?" she said as if it were the most simply thing in the world while Finn was spiralling

"Why are you sitting with me?"

"Because I can..and I've missed you old friend..I used to think about you when you left"

"Really?"

"Of course you were my best friend...my only friend"

"Things are different now though"

"They don't have ta be"

"Yes they do..I grew up, I see you haven't..you still think the world is all rainbows and sunshine. You still see me as some hero that I used to be when I was what...six..seven. Look I understand how the world works there are no heroes Becky" Finn snapped causing Becky to look at him seriously, "The only way to make it in this world is if you surround yourself with better people"

"Better people?"

"People with money...with class"

"Thinking like that is why people don't want ta sit with ya"

"I don't _let_ anyone sit with me..I'd prefer to be alone than to sit with anyone from this school" Finn said looking around with slight disdain while Becky looked at him with wide eyes and a smile as she ate her salad

"Okay"

Finn looked at his old friend slightly surprised at this response, "Go away"

"No"

"I said-"

"I heard ya...but I know that ya don' really wan' me ta go" Becky said letting her accent slip causing finn to blush, "Ya know I used ta really like eating lunch with ya back in Ireland..at least then you'd eat"

"The food there was edible" Finn pushed away the tray, "This is crap"

Becky smiled and took the tray from him placing half of the burrito that was still intact on her tray for Dean later, "My friend likes it"

"Your friend? That scum with the deranged face and biker jacket? He is your friend?"

"Yes..and he's not scum" Becky said calmly, "he's my friend just like you are"

"We are not friends"

"We used to be...yesterday you were nice to me"

"That was before I knew you were one of these bottom feeders" Finn said looking around once more

"Bottom feeders?"

"The lowest of the low...seriously look at the crap you people eat, this shitty school, the terrible houses around here all of it. You know nothing about high class society. You and that ..that..that-"

"Dean..his name is Dean"

"I don't care what his name is"

"Well I do, Look he is my friend and i would appreciate it if you didn't call him scum or any other names"

"Why..it's the truth...I bet he lives in some trailer with a crack whore mother and a abusive father who puts out the end of his cigarettes on his skin. And the girl..the goth slut, what is she the same thing or is she getting tossed around from uncle to uncle" Becky's left eye twitched slightly at this, she knew very little about Paige's life but she knew Finn's accusations were wrong and horrible. She also knew that Dean fit this stereotype perfectly but she also knew that those words had been Dean's reality at one point before Seth's family. She knew how much this would hurt him if Finn would have said it to his face and just that thought alone made Becky grow angry

"I'm right aren't I..that's why you two got along huh? Because he was damaged and you love everything that's broken..you think you can fix people. Well let me tell you something, people are shit. You can't fix them Rebecca. Well at least not people like that piece of trash. I on the other hand was turned into a perfect image of high class excellence."

"What?"

"I could help you...you could take to a new life of fine dining and class and maybe even hold an actual conversation with a intellect deserving of our words. Not some one like...Dean"

Becky stared at the boy across from her, trying to remember what her mother had said before, he was only being like this because he was hurt, but this..this Finn he didn't act like he was hurt. He was rude and he wanted to get on her nerves and it was working, Becky was beyond angry and she wanted to hurt him back, "You were in foster care Fergal"

"My name is Finn" Finn said seriously

"You were born Fergal Devitt"

"Stop-"

"Your parents were killed. They were in a car accident" Becky said not even thinking about what she was saying

"Shut up"

"A drunk driver ran their car off the road and they drowned in the bottom of the Irish sea"

"Stop talking" Finn had tears in his eyes but Becky didn't stop talking, people had started staring while Becky remained calm and quietly talked to Finn as she ate

"But I mean come on..you were happy that daddy dearest was gone, he would beat ya an' yer mum anyway. You could never save her though. Not when she was there and not when she died either."

"Stop talking now"

"You were considered scum on ta streets in Ireland, you were spit on an' beat up by anyone that passed by ya... just like me. But you were still my friend, you protected me, you were my brother. This you...the you that hates all of these people, that calls them names and looks down on everyone..that may be Finn...but it's not Fergal."

Finn slammed his hands on the table as he stood up, staring hard at Becky with tears in his eyes as he tried to speak but Becky cut him off, "I know that you are only acting like a jerk because you're hurt..but I-"

"You don't know anything about me...you and your son of a whore friend can all rot for all I care" with that Finn stormed off leaving Becky along, but only for a few seconds before Dean and Paige came and sat around her.

"Did that go as bad as it looked?" Paige asked while Becky sat there angrily and dean slowly grabbed the burrito she had saved for him

"He...He's an asshole"

"Told you"

"I-I..I hate him...all those things he said to me...I hate him for it"

"Well I think it went smashingly" Dean said in a fake english accent causing Paige to raise an eyebrow at him before he continued regularly, "You even made him cry...I count that as a win"

"I guess mentioning his dead parents didn't help" becky mumbled causing Paige to choke on her drink while Dean looked at his best friend with wide eyes

"You made fun of his dead parents?"

"I didn't make fun of them, I just stated that they were dead and he lived on the streets so he has no right to look down on people" Becky said angrily as she rethought the situation, "i mean for god's sake his real name isn't even Finn"

"Well I think he not worth your time" Paige said seriously as she picked at a few of the croutons from Becky's salad, "Life's too short and all that to care about losers and nothing he said about you should work you up like this"

"It's not about what he said about me...it's what he said about you guys"

"What he say?" Becky didn't respond causing Paige and Dean to look at each other suspiciously, "Ok you don't have to tell us but whatever it is it doesn't matter...just let it go alright?"

"I don't want to be angry at him" Becky said slightly but Dean wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "But he makes me so mad"

"Well some people are fuckers and they deserve your anger..if what he said pissed _you_ off then it was probably bad and you should be able to feel mad." He reasoned

Becky thought about this before nodding and thanking her friends. After that she took her tray and dumped it in the nearest bin before exiting the cafeteria with Dean and Paige on her heels as they called out, "Where are you going?"

"I don't know.." Becky shouted back as she walked out

"Becky..hey Becky..what are you doing?" Sasha called out as she ran past Dean and Paige and rushed up to her sister, "What happened back there?"

"Finn is an asshole and I need to punch something" Becky said as she stopped walking and faced her older sister

"Or someone?" Dean offered to which Becky nodded as she turned to continue marching down the halls to leave the building where the junior classes and the cafeteria were, but Sasha stopped her, grabbing her arm

"Hey...what happened?"

"I talked to Finn...and now I'm goin to either punch a tree or find him and punch him in the face" Becky said angrily, snatching her arm from Sasha

"No. No way...you can't get in trouble..do you want to make grounded for life really mean grounded for life?"

"I don't care about that or the fact that you want to go to some dumb football game so you can fuck Seth. If you had heard the things Finn said about my friends you would want to hurt him too" Becky yelled pushing Sasha back slightly

"Hey! I am not your enemy here…."

"You're right Finn is" Becky growled before turning again to walk off

"No! Would..would you just listen to me for one second and calm the fuck down?" Sasha said just before the bell rang, signalling the end of Freshman lunch and the beginning of Sophomore lunch. The four freshmen stood there waiting for the people to leave and as the halls became less crowded Charlotte and Roman came into the building laughing.

"What's this? What are you guys doing here?" Charlotte asked slowly with a loose smile on her face as she approached her sister

Sasha immediately threw her hands up frustrated as she noticed the redness in Charlotte's eyes and the slowness in her voice. Sasha stared at Charlotte with wide eyes before walking up her her to look her hard in the face, "You've got to be fucking kidding me...are you high right now?"

"Yo Sasha chill" Charlotte said with a smile as she fist bumped Roman causing Dean to laugh

"Yo? Yo? Are you both fucking kidding me….you both want to be killed? Is that it? You both want mom and dad to literally kill you both...do you know how that affects me?

"Not everything is about you Sasha" Becky said, crossing her arms over her chest

"If you haven't noticed we're all kind of a package deal..whatever punishment they give to you, they give to me too. Forgive me if I actually want to have a life that doesn't involve the four walls of our bedroom"

"Just relax Sasha..nothing is going to happen" Charlotte said

"Oh..wow really..thank you for that. Thank you for reassuring me but right now I can't take you seriously because you're high out of your fucking mind. You're fucking high in school right now" Sasha turned to Becky, "And you are trying to fight...am I the only mature one here?"

Becky looked off in the distance thinking, deciding to let her anger take over her again as she balled up her fist, "yeah..you are"

Becky turned and walked off while behind her Dean and Paige looked at each other with raised eyebrows but they followed their friend to where they didn't know, while Charlotte nudged Roman and the two laughed before walking into the cafeteria, leaving Sasha to stand by herself in the empty hall, "A-are you serious...both of you…..just great..this is great"

 **With Bayley**

When Bayley entered her second period class the teacher took notice to her presence, calling her out and making her stand in front of the class and introduce herself since she wasn't there on the first day of school. The teacher went through an extensive list of questions about who the girl was and facts about her before she was told to sit in the empty seat at the two person table beside Alexa Bliss. This was her chance to befriend the girl like Becky had said in order to spend some time away from Carmella, especially when she spent her entire first period fantasizing about the way Carmella smiled at her when she saw her arrive at school that morning.

"Hi" Bayley said as she sat down, "I'm Bayley...b-but you already knew that...and I remembered you're Alexa because I" Bayley stopped for a second, she was going to say because I've been thinking about you but decided against that, " .s-sorry.. I mean...l..nevermind"

Bayley's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she slightly facepalmed herself thinking about how stupid she sounded but stopped when she heard Alexa laughing lightly beside her, "You're nervous...it's cute"

Cute Bayley thought. Carmella was the only person who called her cute and every time she said it Bayley would smile like an idiot as she fantasized about the blonde's perfections, "uh yeah that's me...I mean…not cute..I mean I guess I am but like not in a conceded way that-"

"You should probably stop talking though" Alexa said as their teacher Ms. Michelle passed out packets for each of the student pairs explaining that it was a guideline to help them on their project

"So what do we have to do?"

"We have to learn about each other in some fun exciting way" Alexa said sarcastically rolling her eyes as she read through the packet, "It says we have to present a product that we made that helps describe our similarities and differences"

"Oh..well did you have any ideas?" Bayley asked as she looked at the packet for herself while Alexa sat in her seat thinking, "I mean I'm sure whatever you think of will be good"

"I don't know but whatever we do is going to be ten times better than whatever any of those losers do" she said looking around at the other tables brainstorming

"We could make a little powerpoint.."

"No"

"Ok..what about uh..I don't know" Bayley said stumped on what they could do so the two sat in silence watching all of the other students talk about things, well Alexa was looking at the other students, Bayley was staring at Carmella who sat across the class talking animatedly to her partner about something. Bayley watched as Carmella's eyes lit up at whatever she was talking about and her nose crinkled slightly from her smiling so hard, "We could make something creative"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...can you draw?'

"No"

"Can you dance?"

"Not in public?"

"Can you sing?"

"No"

"Not even in the shower?"

"No" Alexa said looking out the window

"Well can you play an instrument?"

"Let's just say I have no musical talent okay?"

Bayley laughed at this while Alexa turned red with embarrassment and crossed her arms pouting, "Well what can you do then? Can _you_ draw?"

"Yes"

"Well can you dance?"

"Eh..I'm not the best but I still try"

"Can you sing or play an Instrument?"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yeah I write songs and play them on my guitar" Bayley said bashfully

"Well do that"

"Huh?"

"Let's write a song and you can perform it for our thing" alexa said with a smirk, kicking her feet up on the table, satisfied with the idea

"Uh..I've never really played for anyone other than my family..I get really nervous"

"Well you said you could play..so what are you nervous for...if you can do it then do it"

Bayley thought, she didn't want to say no and maybe playing would help her and Alexa become friends faster. Though that would mean Alexa would be the first person to hear her play other than her family. Bayley had always thought it would've been Carmella but…

"Hello Bayley..are you even listening?"

"Yes..I mean no..sorry…"

"I asked will you do it? Will you sing for our project?"

"Only if you sing with me"

"Not happening..i'll help you write and then you perform" Alexa said bluntly

"We'll see about that" Bayley said, not giving up on the idea, "For now we have to come up with some stuff to write"

"Well we have to talk about our similarities and differences so..get some paper" Alexa said pointing at the bin of paper on the top shelf of the supply rack in the front of the room

"Why can't you get it?"

"B-because I don't want to"

"Well what if I don't want to?" Alexa stared at Bayley with wide eyes before looking at the bin

"Please" Bayley was shocked at Alexa for saying please and just sat there staring at her, "I can't reach the bin"

This caused Bayley to laugh on taking the blond seriously before looking over at the bin and taking notice of how high up it was before agreeing. She had known that Alexa was rather short but she hadn't really taken notice to it, it was never important before. As Bayley came back with the paper she handed it to Alexa who quietly thanked her before she started writing.

"Here now we can write the stuff I like on this side and the stuff you like on that one then we'll see what's the same or not"

Bayley nodded before thinking, "I'm adopted"

"I'm not" Alexa wrote this on Bayley's side

"I have three older sisters"

"I have two brothers"

"Really I didn't know that"

"They are older..Buddy and Blake..they're twins" Alexa said not looking at Bayley as she wrote that in their separate columns

"Well I already said I play guitar" Alexa wrote this on Bayley's side

"I wish I could play an instrument"

"Oh yeah..what instrument?"

"Maybe the violin...I love the way they sound,...but a guitar is pretty cool too"

Bayley nodded at this agreeing before saying, " I..I like comics..like superheroes and stuff"

Alexa smiled and wrote in under the similarities but didn't say anything about it, waiting for Bayley to list off more things, "I like grilled cheese...that's my favorite..anything cheese based really" Alexa made a face at this, "What you don't like grilled cheese?"

"No I like grilled cheese but I don't like cheese that much unless it's on pizza or one of those quesadillas that Blake makes when he's in charge of dinner"

"Okay then what's your favorite food?"

"Pasta..anything with pasta"

"Okay..what about animals?"

"I love animals" alexa said with a big smile, "i have three dogs and two cats and we even have a pig"

Bayley started with wide eyes, "a pig?That's so cool"

"Yeah you should come over sometime and see him..his name is Larry Steve" Alexa said with a big smile

"You actually want me to come over?" Bayley asked shocked

"Well..yeah..i guess. I mean..we have to work on this project. So you can like come over..b-but only if you want"

"Yeah sure" The bell rang signaling the end of class so Alexa quickly packed up her stuff and took the paper the two had been writing on before saying goodbye, they didn't have anymore classes together for the rest of the day so Bayley would only see her again on the bus ride home.

Carmella quickly came up to Bayley and slung her arm around Bayley's, guiding her out of class as she began talking about her partner Jojo who was a talkative girl that always sat in the back , "She's really cool..did you know her dad owns a TV station?"

"Yeah..she talks about it all the time"' Bayley said

"Well at least my partner is fun and not rude like yours"

"Alexa's pretty cool too..she has her own pig"

"More like she is a pig" Carmella mumbled but Bayley stopped walking

"That's not nice Carmella, you shouldn't talk about her like that" Bayley said as the two walked off to lunch together seeing as their class had first lunch.

By the end of the day Bayley had actually made it through without thinking about Carmella like she used too. Well, even though a lot of her thoughts were on carmella a few weren't, during her last period her thoughts were more focused on talking to Alexa on the bus home today.

"Hey..Bayley wait up" Carmella called out from behind Bayley to stop walking, "What's up with you?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't been talkin' to me all day..is something wrong?" Carmella placed a hand on Bayley's shoulder worried making Bayley's heart race as her rush of feelings swarmed in her chest

"I'm fine..just ready to go home" Bayley said which wasn't exactly a lie

"Well can I come over later?"

Bayley wanted to say yes so bad, but she knew that she couldn't...allowing Carmella to come over wouldn't help Bayley while she's trying to create separation"I don't know...my parents are kind of on this thing right now because my sisters are grounded so no one's allowed over"

"Well then maybe you can come over to mine?"

"Maybe I don't know..but right now I gotta go..I'll call you later okay" with that Bayley ran off and went to get on the bus. As she got on she saw Alexa sitting alone in the same seat they had sat in together yesterday, "Hey can I sit with you?"

The blond looked up and smiled at her before moving her backpack allowing Bayley to sit down, "Hey"

"So..um I was thinking about what you said earlier..about coming over"

"Really?"

"Yeah..i mean...we have to work on our project and I do really want to see Larry Steve" Bayley said seriously, "I've never seen a real live pig except for one time when my family went ot the zoo but we got kicked out because my sisters climbed the bird cages and were throwing the elephant's peanuts at visitors"

Alexa laughed at this, "are you serious?"

"Yep we can never go to San Diego zoo again"

"Well I can ask my mom today..maybe you can come over after school on friday and we can work on our project"

"Cool" Bayley said with a smile as the bus pulled off from the school, the two sat in silence for a minute before Bayley smiled, "So...no cheese on nachos?"

Alexa laughed, "No..I don't like nachos, biting into that is like straight cheese and they smell gross"

Bayley turned to Alexa with wide eyes, "Are you serious? Nachos are delicious"

"Yeah..no thanks" alexa said

"Okay then what about….cheese sticks like the ones they served in the cafeteria?"

"Yes...I'll eat stuff with cheese in it...I just don't like too much cheese" Bayley nodded along causing Alexa to laugh, "well what about you...any strange foods you don't like?"

Bayley thought for a second before looking around to see if anyone is listening. She then leaned in close and motioned for Alexa to do the same, which she did with a questioning look on her face, "yogurt"

"I'm sorry what?"

"I hate yogurt" Bayley said with a look of disgust causing the blond to laugh, "it's not funny"

"sorry...its just...who doesn't like yogurt?"

"ME! I don't...I had a bad experience once with yogurt in kindergarten"

"What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" Bayley said with a pout

Alexa raised an eyebrow before giving a smirk, "Now you have to tell me"

"I mixed my yogurt and cheese crackers and I threw up" Bayley said quickly causing Alexa to laugh and even snort which made Bayley smile as the shorter girl covered her mouth in embarrassment, "You snorted"

"No I didn't"

"yes you did I heard it...it was kinda cute" Bayley said without a second thought as the bus rolled to her stop. She gathered her stuff, completely oblivious to Alexa's shocked face or the blush that permanently marked her face red until she turned around, "you don't have to be embarrassed about that...it meant it was a genuine laugh. I'll see ya tomorrow"

As Bayley exited the bus she saw Alexa staring at her through the window and gave a small wave before the bus pulled away.

 **A/n: Thank you for reading, continue to review and leave ideas and make sure to follow and favorite so you can get updates on when I post the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

****a/n alright here is a short little chapter a quick little feel good, continue to review and give me ideas as to what you want to see alright. Anyway, read review, follow and favorite and all that good stuff.****

 **Chapter 23**

"Hey..I'm home" Bayley called out as she entered her house to find Charlotte lying leisurely on the couch while Sasha was flipping through the channels on the Tv from her seat in the arm chair

"Sasha that Tv is looking at me funny" Charlotte said not having heard or noticed the youngest Helmsley

"No it's not"

"Uhh..hello?"

"Yo what's up Bayley?" Charlotte said with a smile causing Sasha to roll her eyes while bayley stared at her older sister confused

"Yo?"

"Ignore her she's still coming down from her high" Sasha said, "apparently someone spent her lunch smoking and took edibles during her fourth block"

"She's high again?" Charlotte rolled her eyes and slowly pushed herself up from the couch, "Charlotte what is wrong with you? Do you want mom and dad to kill you?"

"This is what I said" Sasha said angrily

"You? You said that? Where's Becky?" Bayley asked not 100% sure that Sasha would be the responsible one in their situation

"Outside punching out her feelings" Sasha said pointing towards the backyard

Bayley placed her backpack down on the end of the couch beside Charlotte before she slowly walked to the glass door that showed Becky, wearing a white tank top and sweats as she kicked away at the punching bag that hung by the door, "Why is she out there?"

"She got into an argument with a boy at school and now she's taking out her anger"

"I thought she already did that" Charlotte asked, "Or was that a dream? Is this a dream?"

"No that was not a dream..Paige stopped her so now she's taking out her pent up anger on the punching bag" Sasha said to Charlotte before she got up and walked to stand beside Bayley by the door, "And I need her to hurry the fuck up because she's the one who knows all of the hangover cures"

"I've seen you get drunk before Sash..I would think that you would know something" bayley said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah I do for people who are drunk..but Charlotte is high and I need her to not be by the time mom and dad get home" Sasha said before she banged on the glass door trying to get Becky's attention "Hey! Hurry up!"

"Woah, woah..don't do that" Bayley said grabbing Sasha's arm and dragging her away from the door, "When Becky is really angry you don't want to mess with her until she's done. The last time Dean did that she pushed him down the stairs. Now come on let's see what we can do...I mean with the two of us we can figure something out"

Sasha sighed and nodded as Charlotte slowly came into the kitchen and sat at the island, "Yeah we got two hours..we have to calm Becky and sober up Charlotte"

Bayley quickly took a look at Charlotte and saw the redness in her eyes, "Uh her eyes...we need like eye drops of something"

"Mom has some in her bathroom" Sasha said before running upstairs to get them

"How did you get through the day like this?" Bayley asked Charlotte who mumbled something and laughed to herself

"I have no idea how she did it but she did" Sasha said as she came into the room and placed the eyedrops on the counter, "Come on Char..sit up, we gotta get these eyedrops in you"

Sasha moved to lift their sister's head but Charlotte pulled away and began talking about some spirit animal or some colors that she was seeing, "Everything is orange...why are you guys so orange..like just all around you.."

Bayley helped Sasha lift Charlotte's head but the girl squirmed and laughed wildly causing Sasha to grow frustrated, "this is pointless..Charlotte's too spaced out to hold still"

"Okay..maybe we can kill her buzz"

"How?"

Bayley thought for a second, "I don't know we have to do something to..wake her up"

Sasha thought about ways to wake someone up before she remembered something, "Remember that time the two of us threw a bucket of water on her?"

"To wake her up? Yeah I remember...that could work..we need to get her to wake up..what better way then with a cold shower?"

Sasha nodded before the two pulled Charlotte out of her seat and pulled her upstairs to the bathroom where the quickly sat her in the tub. Sasha looked sadly at their older sister before turning the shower knob causing water to spray out on her. Charlotte quickly snapped up and began to cover her face trying to avoid the water as she coughed out whatever water that had managed to get in her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hate us later" Bayley said before Sasha grabbed the shower head and aimed it more directly at Charlotte's face. After a while Sasha turned off the water and Bayley tossed Charlotte a towel as she quickly dried her face and hair, "I'll go get her some clean clothes..then we'll go check on Becky"

Sasha nodde before Bayley went out and entered Charlotte's room, taking note of how clean everything was besides the girl's backpack that was spilled out over the bed. Bayley moved a couple of notebooks to clear out some space when she noticed a small baggie that held one pill in it. She inspected the bag before pocketing it as she went to the closet and pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair sweats before taking them to the bathroom where Sasha was helping charlotte stand up.

"Here Charlotte..get dressed, we'll be back" Bayley said placing the clothes on the sink counter before she and Sasha headed downstairs, "I think I found what she's been taking"

"What?" Bayley pulled out the baggie and handed it to Sasha, "Wow..Xanax...where was she getting these?"

"No idea but i found it on her bed"

Sasha shook her head and put it in her pocket, Sasha was never one for drugs, preferring only alcohol so she would dump it later, "I'll deal with it..let's see if Becky has calmed down"

Just as Sasha said that the two came up to the glass door and saw her still punching away at the bag, harder than before. Bayley looked nervously to Sasha, "She seems like she's getting..angier"

"Yeah..if we don't calm her down now..she might actually explode" Sasha opened the door and the two slowly walked out.

The backyard still held the old swing set and playground that they girls had when they were younger but a punching bag had been added as it hung on a stand nailed into the concrete beside the door, "Hey Bexs"

Becky made no response as she punched the bag, hitting it with a few strikes, kicks and switching combinations, moving as if she were fighting a real person, "becky?"

Sasha and Bayley looked at each other confused before moving so they were on the opposite side, facing the redhead, "becky...how are you feeling?"

"Don't ask her that..she's obviously upset" Sasha whispered causing Bayley to hold up her hands defensively

"Well what do you want me to say?"

Sasha thought and shrugged before she began to speak, "look becky..i know that you're upset but you fighting this..bag is only making you more upset"

There was silence before Becky gave the bag a kick and said, "I'm not upset"

"You-you're not?"

"No. i'm training"

"For what?"

"For when I _am_ upset so I can beat the crap out of Finn" Becky mumbled before she went back to fiercely striking the bag

Sasha went to say something else but Bayley pulled her back slightly so they were a few steps away from Becky, "I don't think she okay"

"Really what gave it away?" Sasha asked sarcastically before a crash could be heard from inside the house.

"I'll deal with Becky..you take care of whatever Charlotte's doing" Bayley said causing Sasha to look unsure

"I don't know Becky isn't exactly the most stable and I'm not sure you're the best to handle her aggression right now?"

"I'll be fine"

"Okay then...just...don't..get hit" Sasha said awkwardly as she stared at her younger sister

"Is that your way of saying that you care about me?" Bayley asked with a small smile

"No..i-I'm just saying that Becky isn't always the nicest when she's angry...and I don't need you hurt right now. Kind of need you to help me with these two." Sasha said before turning to head inside and deal with Charlotte

"Hey..Sash" Bayley called out causing Sasha to turn back and look at her sister, "Love you too"

"yeah, yeah whatever" Sasha mumbled before entering the house leaving Bayley alone with Becky

Bayley looked around taking in the nice atmosphere. It was pretty warm out and the sun shined down on their backyard. There were a few birds chirping but other than that the only other sound was Becky punching the bag.

"hey Becky" no response, "rough day?"

Becky made no moves to speak to the girl or even look in her direction as she gave the bag a rough kick causing it to move and almost hit Bayley making her take a few steps back.

"If you don't want to talk that's fine I guess" Bayley said offhandedly, "I guess I can talk..and you can listen..you're always the best listener out of the family. Mom's always busy, Charlotte's always high and mighty trying to get me to do the right thing even when i don't want to. Sasha never really cares and dad'll always try to crack a joke...but you always know what to say"

"so…" Bayley started as she walked around the punching bag casually, "I took your advice"

Bayley could see Becky watching her slightly as she circled her but the redhead made no moves to speak so Bayley continued, "I made a new friend..her names Alexa. We're partnered up for this project where we have to present something to the class that talks about our similarities and differences as a you know..kind of like a getting to know you type thing. She wants me to sing"

Becky's punches became slower but she still didn't talk, "I've never played or sang for anyone before other than you guys...but It was her idea and really want to be friends with her. She even invited me over on Friday...well she offered but she has to ask her mom...she's got a pig you know. Maybe we could ask dad for a pet"

Becky stopped punching and held the bag still as she thought for a second and opened her mouth slowly like she was about to speak but just shook her head and went back to punching. Bayley took note of this and stopped walking so she could get a good look at her big sister. Sweat ran down her face and her knuckles where slightly reddened and cut from punching the bag without wrapping up her hands first

"She's really nice..and she helped me keep my mind of Carmella..well i mean I still think about Carmella but just not as much today. I mean I still love her..well not love..but you know." Bayley thought for a second. Did she love Carmella? "I don't know if it's love, you told me it was just a crush but every time I..every time I even think about her I-I-I just..I feel like my heart is about to... explode, So I think...I think I might be in love. C-Carmella..she makes me feel happy. Like a weight is off my shoulders whenever I'm around her because I just feel like I can tell her about anything."

"Why do I feel like that?" bayley asked

Becky sighed and stopped the bag once again and held it still as she looked up to stare at her younger sister, "Bayley..how you feel is how _you_ feel. I can't tell you why you feel that way. All I know is that you are young..too young to be this caught up on love and some girl"

"Carmella is not just some girl" Bayley said defensively causing Becky to roll her eyes

"Of course not... she's your _best friend_ , and as you are learning about yourself and your feelings you have to find a way to let them out. You needed to find someone to place your feelings onto and seeing as how Carmella is the _only_ person you ever talked to you're just placing your feeling on her"

"What are you talking about?"

"God Bayley..you are not in love with her okay?" Becky yelled still frustrated, "It's just some dumb crush and you are trying to figure out your feelings so you are projecting them onto anyone you can and it just so happens that it's Carmella. It's not real"

"That's not true" Becky gave a short laugh, filled with sarcasm as she gave the bag a rough punch, "I talk to you about something serious..i tell you what's going on with me and all you have to say is that whatever i'm feeling isn't real? I confide in you and all you do is- "

"Yeah well bayley maybe I don't have the time or the mental capacity to deal with your shit right now okay? I'm kind of in the middle of my own thing here and I don't have time for your lesbian crisis with Carmella" Becky yelled as she punched the bag roughly causing blood to openly pour down her knuckle. The redhead stopped and examined her hand, turning it slightly as blood slowly pooled into her palm before falling onto the concrete. She watched the blood drop before she turned to her sister to see tears filling up in Bayley's eyes sending an instant wave of calm and guilt to flow through her, "Wait Bayley I-I..didn't mean it..i'm sorry"

Bayley quickly wiped her tears and shook her head, before turning around to see Sasha leaning against the open glass door, "How much did you hear?"

Sasha held her hands up defensively, "Look Bayley..i'm not judg-" before Sasha could finish Bayley rushed past her and ran upstairs causing Sasha to stare widely at Becky, "What the hell was that? What did you go and say that stuff for, you know how Bayley can be"

"Shut up will ya" Becky said before walking past Sasha, "Bayley..Bayley wait" Becky called out as they entered the kitchen where Charlotte was placing a bandage on the her forehead

"What was that all about?" Charlotte asked lazily as she looked back to where Bayley ran to

"What happened to you?" Becky asked not even paying attention to what Charlotte had asked previously

Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked to Becky, "None of your business..what happened to you?"

"None of your business" Becky said roughly causing Sasha to elbow Becky before she closed the door and dragged Becky to the sink to wash her knuckles

"Charlotte here hit her head on the bathroom counter" Sasha said as she let the cold water wash the blood from Becky's hand

Charlotte scoffed and laid her head down on kitchen island, "And what...did Becky punched a hole in her hand?"

" .Ha" Becky said as she flinched away from the cold water

"Shut up and just hold your hand over the sink..i'll go get you some bandages" Sasha said shoving Becky's head slightly before she walked off to go get a towel from upstairs. As she made her way to the bathroom, she passed by Bayley's room where she heard crying coming from behind the closed door. Sasha sighed before walking up and knocking twice on the door, "Bayley..Bayley..can..can we talk?"

"Please go away" came a small whisper from behind the door

"Look Bayley I just want to say that..I don't care about how you feel about Carmella...I mean it's not like I don't care. All I mean is that..it doesn't matter how you feel or who you love..y-you're still my sister and look...I love you okay? I know I don't say it a lot but I love you okay...and nothing can change that. So can you please let me in?"

There was a small click signalling that Bayley unlocked the door before she slowly opened it revealing part of Bayley's face and her red eyes, "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for..you have nothing to apologize for Bayley" Sasha said seriously as she pushed her door open slightly and pulled her in for a hug, "Look...i am your big sister...you can tell me anything and I know this isn't the way you wanted to tell me...if you were ever planning to in the first place"

"I was...i just…"

"It's fine, you shouldn't feel forced to tell me or anyone else. Look...what Becky said, she didn't mean it. She was angry and said something dumb..we all do it sometimes, but she still loves you..we all do" Bayley gave a sad smile before pulling away from Sasha's hug

"Thank you"

"Now..anything you want to tell me..on your own. I'll pretend that i never knew" Sasha said with a smile causing Bayley to laugh before she cleared her throat and thought for a second

"...okay..uh..Sasha. I have something I would like to tell you"

"Oh really..what?" Sasha said playing the part causing Bayley to roll her eyes but internally smile, grateful for her sister being her and being accepting

"I uh...i've been having feelings, like deep feelings towards my..uh..my best friend Carmella." Bayley said slowly

"WHAT! Are you serious..NO! No way!" Sasha said causing Bayley to roll her eyes and push her slightly causing Sasha to laugh, "I'm just messing with you. So you're in love with Carmella...have you told her yet?"

"What no..no way. She doesn't like me back and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Becky said..before she got all mad and stuff...she said that I should try to hang out with people other than carmella so that I can learn to be around her without feeling like a love sick puppy"

"Well that is good advice but..but..how do you know she doesn't like you? I mean what if she feels the same way? You should tell her" Sasha said

"I don't know"

"It's fine..you're great kid, and if she is too blind to see that then maybe she's not worth your love. You are special Bayley... y-your love and who you love...it makes you special, because it makes you who you are. What you do with that love, is up to you and only you..but no matter what you do i and this entire family will support you." Sasha said causing Bayley to tear up a little but she smiled nonetheless. Sasha had never been this nice to her before and the two had never been alone long enough to have a serious conversation. Well atleast one this deep.

"Thank you Sasha" Bayley said causing Sasha to smile, "Really..that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

"Yeah well don't get used to it. Now come on let's go talk to tweedle blood and tweedle bloodier downstairs..I was supposed to bring Becky bandages like twenty minutes ago" Sasha laughed before heading to grab the stuff for Becky with bayley following behind her

"No I already told you I'm not using those...they hurt my eyes" Charlotte complained as Becky stood beside her holding the bottle of eyedrops

"If you don't use them then you're eyes are going to be a dead give away..and you have to drink water" Becky said opening the bottle and handing it to Charlotte to use before she turned to see Sasha and Bayley entering the kitchen, "bayley..I-m-"

"It's fine Becky..I forgive you...you were mad and said somethings...it's all behind us" Bayley said while Sasha came up to Becky and wrapped her hand in gauze

"Seriously? Because what I said..I didn't mean it and I completely understand if you're mad at me... I deserve your anger" Becky stuttered out

"No..i'm not mad...honest"

"Yeah Bexs..some of us don't stay mad forever" Charlotte said as she finished with the eyedrops

"Yeah and some of us don't skip volleyball practice to get high just to impress some guy" Becky mumbled

"Both of you stop it alright..I think we've had enough fighting...and enough..whatever this bullshit is that you both have been doing today. No more punching bags, no more drugs or any of that shit. I'm trying to get us ungrounded and you both are running around here like you're fucking chickens with your heads cut off. So look from here on out..we are honest with each other. We have to talk to each other...all we have is each other. Got it?" Sasha said causing all of the girls to nodded before Sasha turned to look at Becky, "Becky...any time you are angry about Finn or are going through something with him..talk to us. We are your sisters and we are here to help."

"Yeah alright" Becky said with nod

Sasha nodded back before turning to Charlotte as she pulled out the baggie from earlier, "This. This shit has to stop...no more drugs Charlotte..I don't care what you feel for roman but this shit is not cool and you shouldn't be doing it just to make him like you"

"I'm not doing it for him to like me" Charlotte denied

"Really...then what the fuck are you using for?"

"Maybe because I don't want to feel like I'm in charge all the time. I don't want all this pressure that you and everyone else puts on me and I get relief alright"

"Well, find it a different way..drugs ain't good for you"

"And alcohol is ...because I recall you getting drunk with Seth as his party" Charlotte said causing Sasha to roll her eyes

"Yeah..yeah I drink okay, but i'm going to stop..if you do...and if Becky stops punching her feelings"

"You think I believe you'll actually stop drinking for me?" Charlotte laughed

"Yes..because I will, because I'm not about to let you become some fucking druggie on the street alright?" Sasha said before dumping the last pill in the drain and turning on the garbage disposal, once she turned it off she turned around to face her sisters, "There...now..I'm serious...our sister pact is reinstated...new rules. No more lies. No hiding things...we are a family, now and forever. We are here to help each other, through drugs, assholes, and even crushes"

"What?" Charlotte asked confused about the last part

"I may have a slight crush on Carmella" Bayley said slightly uncomfortable about how Charlotte might react

"Aw really..I knew you had a thing for her" Charlotte said placing a hand on Bayley's shoulder with a smile, "I'm proud of you. Congrats"

"Thanks"

"Alright...we all good now..right?" Sasha asked causing all of them to nod "We are good..100%. Sister pact right?"

"Sister pact" the other girls agreed before the front door opened

"Girls we're home we brought pizza"

 **A/N: thanks for reading, make sure to follow and favorite so you can be notified when I put up the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you to everyone who is following the story and enjoying make sure to keep reviewing and keep sending in your ideas I will get to them and I promise more than likely they'll be put into the story, you just have to keep reviewing and reading to find out. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 24**

"So..anything eventful happen today?" Hunter asked as he took a bite of pizza as he looked around the table at Becky's injured hand.

"Hey dad did you happen to pick up any pizza that doesn't have vegetables on it?" Sasha asked from the kitchen, not paying attention to Hunter's question

"There's a pepperoni in the box on the counter" Stephanie said as she moved around Sasha a grabbed a bottle of water before heading into the dining room where Hunter and the two youngest sat eating

"So Becky what happened to your hand?" Hunter asked as Charlotte entered the dining room, "And what happened to your head?"

"Hey Bayley can you pass the parmesan?" Charlotte asked as she took a seat and wiped the excess grease from her pizza while Bayley nodded and handed her the packet

Stephanie looked from one girl to another as all four of her daughters seemed to eat peaceful as if Hunter wasn't talking, "I'm sorry..did I miss something? Your father asked you both a question"

Charlotte avoided eye contact as she drank a bottle of water while Becky smiled at her mother, "I cut my hand...and Charlotte hit her head"

"Really?" Stephanie asked not buying it, "You cut your hand?"

"yes"

"then why are your knuckles wrapped?" Becky examined the wrapping to see that the gauze were mainly wrapped around her knuckles and came down around her wrist leaving the palm of her hand exposed, "Did you two get into a fight?"

"No" Charlotte and Becky said at the same time

"Then why are your knuckles wrapped and your head bandaged? To me that seems like a fight went down"

Charlotte scoffed before pointing to her wet hair, "I hit my head coming out of the shower"

"okay...and how did you cut your hand?"

"It was more like busted...I hit my hand and busted it" Becky said not really too bother as she ate while Hunter shrugged it off but Stephanie eyed the girl for a second longer

"What did you hit you hand on?"

"Geez mom why are you grilling her?" Sasha asked

"I'm not grilling her I simply want to know why her hand is wrapped?" Stephanie said while Becky simply shrugged and ate.

"The punching bag"

"You went without your gloves?"

"I forgot"

"I thought I told you to not go out there and punch that bag if you didn't have your gloves" hunter said causing Becky to shrug, leaving the family in silence for a while.

"How was work?"Bayley asked changing the subject after a couple minutes of silence

"Good...we worked everything out with our partnering companies and grandpa is looking to do some promotions." Hunter said with a smile before Stephanie quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin before she mentioned

"By the way he is coming for dinner on Friday" everyone turned to look at their mother shocked. The last time Stephanie's dad came over was years ago, sometime after Becky had came to live with them. He had spent the day with the family and they had dinner however after that night he never came for another family dinner. It wasn't that the night went bad, so Becky had assumed that she was the cause and determined that their grandpa didn't like her, "Uncle Shane is coming as well"

"Why what's happening?" Hunter asked not sure as to why Stephanie's father was coming, Hunter knew the man disliked him and tried very often not to get in his way, even at work he very rarely spoke to Vince, simply deciding to speak through Stephanie instead. He could tell that Vince hated him for stealing his only daughter away and that was why he believe he never got moved up to work with him and Stephanie on the Board.

"I don't know...he said he was coming over for dinner because he wants to talk and he said to invite Shane"

"This Friday?" Bayley asked with wide eyes

"Yes...why..got a hot date or something?" Hunter joked but each of the girls stared hard at him causing him to frown

" No..uh..My friend Alexa asked if I could come over on Friday after school. She rides my bus and we are partnered on a project that's due on Monday" Bayley said

"Alexa? I've never heard of her...the only friend you've ever mentioned before was Carmella" Stephanie said slightly impressed and pleased that her youngest was making new friends

Bayley shifted a little before taking a bit of her pizza, "Yeah..it's kind of new. We really need to work on our project..so?"

Hunter took a swig of beer as he and Stephanie eyed each other thinking before Stephanie sighed, "You can go..but you can't stay too long. I'll come to pick you up before my father gets here for dinner"

"Speaking of friday...mom, dad..when are you guys going to..unground us?" Sasha asked

"What part of grounded for life didn't you get?" Hunter joked

"The for life part" Sasha said before looking to Stephanie, "Mom..you can't hold one bad mistake over our heads for the rest of our high school careers. We are sorry..we learned from our mistakes, and it will never happen again..trust me"

"You want me to trust you? My two oldest snuck out to some party and got drunk..and you want me to trust you?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow, her tone lifting to a point that made all of he girls flinch

"Have to admit not my best moment but..it was a one time thing...and Charlotte and I deeply regret our decisions..but you can't hold one mistake over our heads forever...we are teenagers, we are going to mess up and learn and grow...but we can't continue to learn and eventually grow if you hold us back. You can't raise us in a bubble and expect us to be ready for the world and the new experiences if we don't make our mistakes now? T-thats like..uh..what..what's it called Char..uh culture change..uh culture…?

"Culture shock" Charlotte said as she reached for another bottle of water but stopped when Becky held her hand down and gave her a small look which went unnoticed by the others

"Yeah..it would be like culture shock into the new world" Sasha said finishing her rant

There was a pause as Stephanie looked down at Sasha shocked until Hunter gav a light laugh, "You gotta give it to her...that was one hell of a speech"

"Told you you should do debate" Becky said as she finished her pizza

"No way" Sasha scoffed, "That team is full of nerdy guys with buck teeth and glasses"

"Anyway….Sasha is right mom..we are sorry" Charlotte agreed to which Sasha nodded

"And what about you Becky?" Hunter asked, "You got anything to add?"

Becky looked at her father with a raised eyebrow, she still wasn't too sure as to why she was grounded when she never left the house or drank or smoked or took drugs, "I'm sorry for harboring fugitives"

Hunter laughed at this, "Funny."

"I'm sorry for letting Dean into my room?" Becky saidas if it were more of a question, "I mean..i didn't do anything with him...we talked...and I simply let these two back into the house"

"Yes along with two other boys who had no business being in your room" Stephanie said

"I mean in the grand scheme of things that really seems like nothing…" Becky started but Sasha who was sitting opposite her gave her a look causing the red head to roll her eyes, "Fine...i'm sorry"

"Fine..i'll think about it...you may not be grounded for life anymore but we will work on getting your privileges back. You do some chores, help around the house, do good in school and show us that you learned your lessons and then..you can to back to being regular kids."

"Regular kids meaning...phones and weekend privileges?" Sasha asked for confirmation causing Hunter to laugh while Stephanie rolled her eyes

"We'll see"

 **Friday**

 **With Bayley and Alexa**

Bayley slung her guitar over her back as she followed behind Alexa as they enter the small two story house, "So this is where you live?"

Alexa nodded as she came in and led Bayley down the hall that led into the kitchen where a short blond woman stood chopping vegetables, "oh..Hello Alexa..is this Bayley..your friend that you were telling me so much about?"

"Hello..It's nice to meet you Ms. Bliss" Bayley said smiling at the fact that Alexa had been talking about her

"Oh please..call me Angela..are you girls hungry..i made you some cookies for snacks"

"No..Angela ... we're good...we have a lot of work to do" Alexa said before she pulled Bayley off past the living room to a door that led to a set of stairs leading down to the basement, "We'll be in the basement working"

The basement was sound proof and had a music stand set up as well as a set of drums put up on a wooden stage and a few mic stands and guitars leaned against the wall, "Wow..I thought you said you had no musical talent?"

"I don't but my brothers started their own band" Alexa said smiling as she tossed her backpack down on the couch that rested opposite the instruments, "We can use it to write our little performance"

"Okay..cool. I was thinking about something like..this" Bayley said as she placed her backpack down and swung her guitar around from her back so she could play a few chords that she had decided they could use for the song

Alexa stared at Bayley in shock as she took a seat on the couch, "i like it..it's really light"

"Light?" Bayley laughed, "Yeah sure..well have you been thinking about any lyrics?"

Alexa opened her backpack and pulled out a stack of loose papers before she nodded and handed them over to Bayley, "I may have wrote a few things down"

Bayley read over each word thinking and humming along to the tune she had created, "these are good...we'll have to change some stuff to fit the tune..but I like it. You actually came up with these all by yourself?"

"Yeah"

"Well to what beat..what tune did you sing when you wrote these?" Bayley suggested, "If you can sort of hum what you wrote how you thought it..then maybe I can find the chords to go with it"

"I don't sing" Alexa said before she took the paper back and sighed, "So don't judge me"

"Never"

After about an hour of work Alexa's mom came in with a plate of sandwiches and cookies to which Bayley smiled wildly and thanked her as she grabbed a cookie and took a bite, "These cookies are the best"

"Oh well thank you..they're my specialty" Angela said with a smile and went to say more but Alexa cut her of

"Thanks Angela..but me and Bayley have a lot of work to get back to so…" Alexa's mom gave a small nod before she excused herself and left the girls alone

"What was that about?" Bayley asked

"They're my specialty" Alexa mocked in a high pitched voice, slightly annoyed by her mother's acting, "She didn't make these..they're from the store..my mom doesn't know how to bake let alone cook..it's just an act that she puts on for guests…"

"Oh...I'm sorry" Bayley said not exactly sure what to say in this situation as she awkwardly placed her hand on Alexa's back trying to comfort her, "If it makes you feel better..my dad can't really cook either...he tries and no one really tells him it's bad..we just kind of eat it and then secretly order a pizza or heat up something later"

Alexa rolled her eyes and playfully hit Bayley's shoulder, "Come one..focus..we almost got this song down."

"Almost..i think this is pretty good..we just wrote a whole song in an hour..I think that is a new record for me"

"How long does it usually take you to come up with lyrics?"

Bayley thought for a second, "I don't know...it kind of depends, sometimes days...sometimes weeks. One time it took me 3 months"

'Well that was before you had a partner like me to ghost write your songs for ou"

"Ghost write" Bayley laughed, "We wrote it together...because some of you wording was..trash"

" . Now come on..play it for me" Alexa smiled before sitting down on the edge of the couch eating a cookie

"Well only if you sing your parts"

"My parts?"

Bayley nodded before pulling out the papers with the lyrics on them, "I underlined our differences...you should sing the stuff about you..and I'll do me. It will be cooler that way..and you want all the other groups to be jealous right?"

"Definitely….but I told you I can't sing"

"Well that's why I didn't give you much..just small stuff" Bayley said leaning up to point at the paper, "See..it's just us here anyway...I won't judge..now come on..sing with me"

Alexa gave a small sigh before nodded as Bayley began to strum the song

 **(Alexa =** **bold italics** **/ Bayley =regular bold)**

 **I'm, I'm good at wasting time**

 **She thinks my lyrics need to rhyme**

 **And you're not asking**

 **But I'm trying to grow my hair out**

Bayley smiled as she played and sang while Alexa watched her fingers move over the chords. The two had been working all day on this song and every time Bayley sang a line it made alexa stare in awe. She had no idea how Bayley could play and sing with such ease while she struggle to walk straight sometimes or even reach the top shelf of the fridge.

 **She eats cheese, but only on pizza, please**

 **And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla**

 _ **Otherwise it smells like feet to me**_

 _ **And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail**_

 **And I like the way we think the same**

 **If you wanna know**

 **Here it goes**

 **Gonna tell you this**

 **The part of us that shows if you're close**

 **Gonna let you see everything**

 **But remember that you asked for it**

 **we'll try to do our best to impress**

 **But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

 **But you wanna hear what lives in our brains**

 **our hearts, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**

 **At times confusing, slightly amusing**

 **Introducing me** **(** _ **Introducing me)**_

Bayley stood up and began improvising along the the empty chords that the two had left out, deciding that she was going to mess with Alexa for a little.

 **Doo doo, doo doo doo doo**

 **Doo doo, doo doo doo doo**

 **La da da da**

 **La da da da da da da da, da**

Alexa laughed before standing as well as she danced around Bayley causing them both to smile and laugh as they sang

 _ **I never trust a dog to watch my food**_

 _ **And I like to use to the word "dude"**_

 _ **As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective**_

 **And I've never really been into cars**

 **I like really cool guitars and superheroes**

 **And checks with lots of zeros on 'em**

 _ **I love the sound of violins**_

 _ **And making someone smile**_

Bayley smiled and went to sing the next lines but stopped as Alexa got into the song and began singing.

 _ **If you wanna know**_

 _ **Here it goes**_

 _ **Gonna tell you this**_

 _ **The part of us that shows if you're close**_

 _ **Gonna let you see everything**_

 _ **But remember that you asked for it**_

 _ **we'll try to do our best to impress**_

 _ **But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**_

 _ **But you wanna hear what lives in our brains**_

 _ **And our hearts, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**_

 _ **At times confusing, possibly amusing**_

 _ **Introducing me**_ **(Introducing me)**

 **Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to**

 **So be careful when you ask next time**

 **So if you wanna know**

 **Here it goes**

 **Gonna tell you this**

 **The part of us that shows if you're close**

 **Gonna let you see everything**

 **But remember that you asked for it**

 **we'll try to do our best to impress**

 **But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

 **But you wanna hear what lives in our brains**

 **And our hearts, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**

 **At times confusing, hopefully amusing**

 **Introducing me** _ **(introducing me)**_

 _ **Doo doo, doo doo doo doo**_

 _ **Doo doo, doo doo doo doo**_

 _ **Doo doo doo doo**_

 _ **Introducing me**_ **(Introducing me)**

As Bayley played the rest of the chords before letting he song die out Alexa laughed wildly, satisfied by their work, "That was amazing"

"I thought you said you couldn't sing..that was incredible" Bayley said as she took the guitar from around her neck and placed it on the ground, "You definitely have to sing now when we are presenting...you're amazing"

Alexa blushed before shaking her head, "No I can't...i'll get too nervous"

"I've never seen you nervous about anything...you always seem so confident in school" Bayley said with a raised eyebrow as she watched Alexa pace around, tugging on the hem of her long sleeved grey shirt

"Can I tell you something...honestly?"

"Sure"

"I get super nervous at school...I-I get real in my head about stuff. Like who's looking at me? Who's talking about me behind their backs? What will everyone say and think? Stuff like that...so I try to beat them to it"

"Is that why you're so mean to people sometimes...like the first time you talked to me..you weren't the nicest"

"Well...yes I guess" Alexa said sadly, "I'm sorry..i just figured that-"

"That if you made people feel bad about themselves then they wouldn't think about you" Bayley finished

"Yeah...stupid right?"

Bayley didn't respond for a minute, she sat down on the couch and grabbed Alexa's arm to pull her down into the space next to her, "I get it...but you shouldn't worry about what other people think so much...my sisters tell me all the time that I should just be myself. So..I'm telling you the same thing. The you that I've been hanging out with today..the one who just sang that song with me..is much better than any fake Alexa that you show off to all those kids at school."

"Seriously?"

"Of course..and between you and me..I get really nervous too"

"I've noticed"

"Yeah..well did you notice that you're the first person that I've played for that wasn't my family.."

"Really?"

"Yep.."

"Well I'm honored then" Alexa laughed before the two sat in silence enjoying each other's company until Alexa thought of something, "I wasn't really a jerk to you right?"

"You called me a lap dog" Bayley said laughing

"Right...sorry about that"

"It's cool" Bayley shrugged before the two sat in silence staring at the basement wall across from them before Alexa unconsciously rolled up her sleeves revealing the edge of a small bruise that seemed to be forming on her right arm. Bayley thought about something, "You-you're confidence issue..it..it doesn't have anything to do with your mom does it? I mean does...does she say stuff to you that makes you doubt yourself? Does she _do_ things? I mean you said that it was an act...that she was putting on an act upstairs...what is the real her like? I mean I don't want to assume because if she does-"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just a thought...and I can see the bruise on your arm" Bayley said causing Alexa to shake her head and pull her sleeves back down as she quickly stood from the couch, "Wait..i'm sorry I don't mean to upset you"

"You think you know everything huh? You think you know something about my life..you think that you get a say just because we sang a little song together and talked about our least favorite foods?" Alexa yelled causing Bayley to flinch a little, glad that the basement was soundproof, "You don't know me..you don't know anything about my life so you can't just go around making up stuff like that"

"Where did you get that bruise from?"

"I walked into a door"

"Shoulder first?"

"Yes" Alexa said crossing her arms defensively

"You know that I was adopted right...me and all my sisters were...we didn't come from good homes...my birth mother wasn't a nice person, I mean I don't remember much about her because I was really young but I've seen plenty forms of abuse in my life. I've seen how it affected my sisters, verbally and physical...so I think I know what a handprint looks like...I'm just trying to help you..if your mom is abusive to you then you can tell me...if you want"

"There's nothing to tell"

"Really...so there aren't more bruises on your body right now?" Bayley asked as she got up and took a step towards Alexa causing to coil into herself take a step back.. Bayley knew she shouldn't push her but she really did want to help Alexa and she could tell from the strained relationship and how Alexa tensed around her mother she was being abused.

"No"

"Show me" Bayley took a step forward

"No I'm not taking my shirt off you pervert" Alexa took a step back

"Not like that….roll up your sleeves again...and show me your stomach…..the arms stomach and back are the most known places to show signs of physical abuse...scratches, bruises, handprints, belts...footprints….all that stuff."

"I'm not showing you anything..i don't _have_ to show you anything"

"No you don't..but I just want to help. When my parents found me and got me away from my birth mother there were all types of bruises all over my body. My mom told me that I had cigarette burns on my arms and bruises all down my back and stomach" Bayley fumbled with the edge of her shirt and slowly lifted it showing off three scars and the remains of a bruise, "I still have these from when i was four...they look small now, but back then, they covered my whole body."

"So..this isn't show and tell" Alexa scoffed trying to hold back the internal screams and thoughts that rushed through her head at the sight of the bruises, "Just because you got some dumb scars doesn't mean that I'll show you mine..b-because I don't even have an-any"

Bayley shook her head and pulled down her shirt, "You're right..it's not show and tell..i'm just showing you that I might know what you're going through...that you can talk to me. It won't make you look weak and it won't change what I think about you"

"W-what do you think about me?"

"I think" bayley started, stepping closer to alexa who didn't step away, "i think you're a good person..i think you're hurt and you've been hurting others to hide your pain..I think you need help but you're too stubborn to ask...i think that you want my help. I think that you want someone to actually care about you, the real you"

"And...do you?" Alexa asked so quietly Bayley almost didn't hear it

"I do"

Alexa gave a sad laugh that caused Bayley to stop talking as she watched tears well up in Alexa's eyes causing her to bend over so they feel straight down onto the basement floor, "No..i-...sometimes she is a completely different person"

"Does she ever hurt you?" Alexa didn't respond, "Did she give you that bruise on your arm?"

Alexa shook her head no as sa small sob came from her body and tears flowed quicker. Bayley went to pull the smaller girl into a hug but Alexa put her hand up to stop her. Alexa went to say something else but the basement door opened and Alexa's mom called out from the top of the stairs, "bayley..your mother is here to pick you up"

"Okay..i'll be right up" Bayley called back causing the door to close and as Bayley looked back to alexa she saw the small blond wiping her tears, "Alexa..who hurt you?"

Alexa took a deep breath as she moved around Bayley and gathered the girl's stuff, "I think you should get going..your _mom_ is waiting"

Bayley frowned as Alexa handed her her backpack and guitar, "Alexa wait...a-are you just going to pretend like this never happened?"

Alexa sighed, "No..it happened..and now it's over"

"But"

"I'll talk to you another time...okay?" Bayley sadly nodded as she put on her backpack and headed up the stairs, "Bye Bayley"

 **With Becky and Sasha**

"God I can't believe we have to sit here and wait for Charlotte to finish her dumb practice" Sasha complained as her and Becky walked out of the gym and headed to the football field, "And we can't even sit in there and watch"

"Yea well Mom and dad said it's easier to just pick us all up once Charlotte's done with practice..that way we don't destroy the house while they're not home before grandpa comes"

"Yeah well I'm bored...I don't wanna be here"

"Shut up already..this is the fifth time that you said those exact same words...besides football is having their practices now too, so you can go and see Seth" Becky said rolling her eyes as she lead Sasha past the old school buildings that led to the football field.

"Do you think I should try out for cheerleading?" Sasha asked offhandedly as they opened the fence gate that was set up around the field and headed in, walking along the track towards the bleachers

"You? No."

"W-what why not?"

"Because i can't see you doing anything that actually counts as exercise other than you know what with Seth" Sasha rolled her eyes and pushed Beck slightly, "Besides..why would you even want to be a cheerleader?"

"Just 'cause…"

"Just 'cause you would get to ride the bus with the football team..A.K.A Seth, during games or just 'cause you have nothing better to do?" Becky asked practically spitting out Seth's name.

"Do you have a problem with Seth?" Sasha asked seriously as the two sat watching as the football team worked through plays and blocking drills

"What?"

"Seriously..i mean we've talked about this before but..do you actually still have a problem with..with us being together?"

Becky scoffed before looking out at the field as she thought, "Honestly?"

"Sister pact" Sasha said as she leaned on Becky's shoulder

"Yes."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" sasha yelled standing up abruptly but Becky pulled her back down onto the metal bleachers, "You are seriously still against me and Seth?"

"You said you wanted to know..you said sister pact..so i told you. Just like I've told you before..you and Seth are self-destructive together..and if you were serious….if you _are_ serious about not drinking anymore, then I don't think that you should be with Seth. Seth pushes you to do stuff that you know you have no business doing...I've seen it."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Seth doesn't push me to do anything..I do what i want and I said I was going to stop drinking..so I am"

"Are you sure…?"

"what you don't believe me? You don't have faith in me? Sasha asked with disbelief, "Sister pact"

"No...I don't...only because I know you and I know how you act with Seth…" Sasha scoffed and shook her head before she quickly stood and moved to leave, "I hope you prove me wrong"

"I will" Sasha shouted before she stormed off leaving Becky

The redhead sat there for a while with her head in her hands as football continued to work until their coach called for them to have a break. Becky slowly looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching her.

"Hey Becky!" Seth called out causing Becky to rl her eyes, "What was that all about..why Sasha leave like that. She always love watching me practice"

"She had somewhere else to be" Becky went to stand but Seth stood in front of her so she couldn't leave

"Really..man..i wanted to invite her to this party the team's throwing after our first game next friday" He said with a smirk, "you can come too if you want...but you know Dean told me about how you're all anti drinking and all that….maybe Roman can hook you up with some stuff like he did your sister Charlotte at that last party"

Becky rolled her eyes and fought the urge to punch Seth in his throat so he would stop talking, "no thanks...and I don't think sasha will want to go either"

"Really?" Seth said with a raised eyebrow, "Because if I know my girl..I know she's down for a good time..some drinks, some dancing, the whole works"

"She's not your girl..she's her own person"

"Really because when we're together I have definitely heard her say she was mine...it's usually followed by some breathy moans and some foreplay but you know-"

"Ya know Seth…" Becky said with a sort of angry tone to he voice, "I don't like you...I don't like that your habits become my sister's habits...she's got a good head on her shoulders...and don't want you screwing around with it"

"Aw well you know me red..I love screwing around with your sis-" Becky grabbed seth by his collar as a rush of anger flowed through her seeming to take control of her actions as she lightly held him backwards threatening to drop him and let him fall down the bleachers

"Look Seth..I have it in my mind to throw you off these bleachers..but i won't" Becky stopped pushing on Seth and let go of him so he could regain his balance, "Sash is trying not to drink anymore...and if you ever influence her or allow her to drink I will make your life hell"

Seth stared down at Becky trying to intimidate the red head but Becky didn't budge, "What are you going to do?"

Becky shook her head and grabbed her backpack before she walked around the boy, "You don't want to know"

Seth rushed down the bleachers after her still talking, "You think you're so tough..you might be able to push Dean around but I am not Dean…"

Becky stopped walking and turned around to face Seth, "you're right...you're not Dean. If you were i would go easy on you"

"Yeah..cause we all know you got a soft spot for him…."Seth said with a smirk, "You got a crush on him...too bad he doesn't feel the same"

"What are you talking about?"

"what you didn't know...old Deanie boy has a date" Seth laughed, "He managed to attract the attention of one AJ Lee...and those two have a date tonight"

"So...I don't care" Becky said quickly as her fist clenched tightly around the strap of her backpack. She was a little upset about hearing Bout this. Dean hadn't told her he was going on a date, let alone a date with AJ Lee. She was a junior, and had been known at their middle school for being a little crazy. Why would she want date Dean?

"Really because Sasha told me all about your Dean dreams" Becky blushed lightly embarrassed. She had told Sasha about these dreams that she would have everyone once in a while about Dean and now she deeply regretted it, "She even told me about the one that I'm in...i mean hey...maybe if me and Sasha don't work out we could go for a spin"

"Not in a million years"

"Sure whatever I'll just stick with Sasha..shes much easie-" Before Seth could finish Becky punch Seth quickly in his hose causing him to pull back and cover his nose in pain, "What the hell?"

"Stay away from my sister" Becky said quickly before she walked off examining her already injured hand as she headed back to the school Quad. She had no idea why she actually punched Seth, she just felt so much anger, like when she was mad at Finn. It had been happening a lot lately, she would just get mad out of nowhere, or the simplest things made her angry. Becky knew she should have ignored Seth and talked it out with her sisters later like she said she would during their sister pact. She promised she wouldn't punch out her feelings anymore and it was easy to promise that as her sisters had only seen this one time, but there were others. There were times when all Becky saw was red and she wanted to do nothing but punch someone, sometimes she couldn't help the range of emotions that she tended to feel, anger being the main one.

"Hey Becky...come on Dad's here" Charlotte shouted out causing Becky to look up and see Sasha and Charlotte waiting on her in the Quad. Becky nodded before following her sisters as she winced and rubbed her knuckles, gaining Charlotte' s attention, "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing" Becky said as she swallowed her anger and shoved her hands in her pockets

 _ **A/n Thanks for reading, makes sure to review and leave your ideas for what should happen at the family dinner next chapter and what ideas you have for the girls. Also the next chapter will probably be out tomorrow or some time this week so make sure to follow and favorite so you can get the updates on when I update.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys, make sure you read the chapter before this because I posted these close together and stuff. Anyway continue to review and follow and all that good stuff, and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Later that day**

Sasha was sitting on the couch watching Tv as Bayley and Charlotte came in a took a seat, "What are you watching Sash"

" I have no idea" She said and went to grab the remote but was stopped as Stephanie snatched the remote away and turned the TV of, "Hey!"

"No Tv, my father will be here any minute. Did you girls clean your rooms?"

"Yes"

"Did you vacuum and put away all of the laundry?"

The girl's all looked at each other as Hunter came into the living room and grabbed Stephanie's shoulders, "Babe calm down, the house is clean, the food is ready and everything is going to be fine..now relax"

"How can i relax... you know how my father is" Stephanie said as she nervously bit her lip and went to say more but was cut off by a hard knock on the door

"Charlotte please answer that, Stephanie go sit in the kitchen and calm down for a second" Hunter said as he led Stephanie away from the door while Charlotte got up and opened the door.

"Hey Uncle Shane!" She said with a small smile as she saw the tall man standing at the door with a bottle of wine in his hands

"Hey Charlotte" He said before entering the house, only to be attacked with hugs from Bayley and Sasha, "Hey kids! How are my favorite nieces?"

"We're your only nieces" Bayley said earning a laugh from the older man

"That is true but you all are still my favorites...now..i have gift for you all But you half to wait til after dinner"

"Aw come on uncle Shane" Sasha complained, she loved their uncle's gfts, the man was always traveling around the world and doing cool stuff which always leads to him getting the girls col gifts.

"Think of it as extra incentive to be on your best behavior tonight…" the girls rolled their eyes at this, "hey where's Becky..i could of swore there are supposed to be four of you"

"She's upstairs" Charlotte said causing Shane to frown

"I'll go get her" Bayley said before heading upstairs while Sasha and Charlotte led Shane into the kitchen where Stephanie was fighting a panic attack

"Hey Sis" he called as he entered causing Stephanie to smile slightly relieved as she stood and hugged her big brother, "Good to see you"

"I'm so glad you're here" She said causing him to laugh

"Don't worry, you won't have handle the storm alone" He said as they pulled away from their hug, obviously hinting at the possible drama that would surely come from their father before turning to Hunter, "It's see you too man"

'Yeah..it's been too long" Hunter smiled

"So what's for dinner?" Shane asked as he placed the bottle of wine down on the kitchen island

"Bake chicken with some vegetables" Hunter said as he went over to check on the food

"I hope you didn't cook it Hunt"" Shane said earning a laugh from the girls in the room while Hunter gave a sarcastic 'Ha. .', "Oh come on you know I'm just messing around..so when is father dearest supposed to be coming anyway?"

The doorbell rang before anyone could say anything, "Now"

Charlotte quickly said she would get it before heading to the front to open the door revealing Stephanie's father and mother, "Hello"

"Charlotte right?" Vince asked causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow at him to which he laughed, "I'm just kidding..of course I know your name skipper...you're getting big, how old are you now...13?"

"I just turned 16" Charlotte said dryly, not amused as Vince and Linda McMahon entered the house, both obviously inspecting the house as they entered

"Dad..mom?" Shane called out as he Stephanie and Hunter came to greet the newest guest, "I didn't know you were coming too"

"Oh honey you know I would never miss a family dinner" Linda McMahon said as she took off her fur coat and handed it to Shane who looked at it before passing it to Hunter and mumbling to Stephanie

"Yeah expect for the last three times" Stephanie smirked and punched Shane in his arm before she gave her mother and father a hug

"It's good to see you guys"

"It's good to see you too dear...I see you're still wearing your hair like that" Linda said as she touched Stephanie's ponytail slightly before pulling away to look around at the pictures that hung on the wall under the steps.

"Where are the rest of my grandkids?" Vince said loudly as he placed his hands on his waist and looked around the house

"Probably hiding" Charlotte mumbled as she walked past her parents and went into the kitchen where Sasha was still.

"Oh..uh Girls come down stairs " Stephanie called out to Bayley and Becky while she led her family into the dining room, "We can go ahead and get dinner started though..Hunter, Charlotte can you two help me with the food and Sasha, Shane you two can go ahead and set the table."

The four nodded and went off to help while Bayley and Becky finally entered the kitchen, "Hey mom"

"Oh there you two are..we're about to start dinner..take this into the kitchen" Stephanie said before handing Bayley a dish of greens and went to do the same to Becky but stopped when she saw her daughter's right hand rewrapped, "What happened to your hand I thought it was better?"

"It was….but I hit it against the bathroom door and re-busted my knuckle" Becky said with a shrug

"Okay just...just try not to draw attention to it tonight" Stephanie said before handing her another dish and brushing down the girl's wild red hair

As everything was set everyone took their seats with Vince being at the head of the table, much to Hunter's disapproval, "So..how's school going for you girls? What..you're all in middle school or.."

"High school" Charlotte mumbled as she picked at her food

"Wow high school...you girls will be grown and working for the company soon" Vince said with a smile while each of the girls looked at each other unsure

"Well the girls are still young dad...i think they still have a lot of options" Shane said as he cleared his throat

"Of course..but it's never too early to think about the future of our company" Vince said as he tipped his cup up in the air as if he was making a toast

"Well actually..Charlotte might have a bright future with her volleyball career" Shane said with a smile causing Charlotte to blush at compliment

"Really? Well I'll have to come to one of your games then" he said before taking a bite of chicken, "And what about the rest of you..any sports or extracurricular activities?"

"Well...I can play the guitar...I have to play a song me and my friend wrote for school on monday" Bayley said with a smile

"You're a musician..wow...I believe I remember a certain musician coming to my house late at night to play some dumb song he wrote for Stephanie to get her to go on a date with him" Vince said raising an eyebrow at Hunter

"I don't think it was dumb" Hunter mumbled causing everyone to laugh

Vince was being nice, Stephanie and Shane couldn't believe it but here he was. Their father was being...nice. Vince Mcmahon was anything but and he barely ever spoke to the children, only on Christmas and the last family dinner they had a while after Becky came. However those times were all quick and to the point, Vince never took the time to get to know the girls or learn about their hobbies. So what changed?

"And I'm thinking about becoming a cheerleader" Sasha said offhandedly causing Stephanie to give her a confused look

"Since when?"

"I just thought about it today...their holding tryouts for the freshmen on Monday and Tuesday" Sasha said excitedly while Becky scoffed quietly before reaching out to grab another spoon of mash potatoes.

"And what about you" Vince said grabbing Becky's attention causing her to stop what she was doing, leaving her bandaged hand out for show, "What happened to your hand...get into a fight?"

Becky quickly eyed her mother before she moved her hand to examine it as she shrugged, "It wasn't a fight..I just busted my hand"

Vince gave a swift laugh before eyeing his two kids, "You know your mother used to come home with her knuckles busted up...I found out her and your Uncle were fighting down at the gym. Wrestling, MMA, boxing..all that stuff"

"Seriously?" Becky said with a smile as all the girls stared on with wide eyes wanting to know more

"Seriously" Vince responded

"mom we didn't know you used to fight" Bayley said with a smile

"Oh yeah..the two used to sneak out the house all the time" Vince cut in with a laugh

"Alright dad that's enough okay" Stephanie said causing Vince to put his hands up in defense while the girls all whined, "So...what is this all about? Why did you call this family dinner?"

"Well dear we just wanted everyone to be together" Linda said with a weak smile causing Shane to eye his mother suspiciously, "It's been so long since we've all sat down and had a nice meal"

"Mom"

"It's alright Linda...I can tell them"Vince said as he patted Linda's hand with his

"Tell us what?"

"I have been having some problems with movement and...I-I been ge-getting these ...tremors in my hands" Vince said causing everyone to stare at him seriously, "I went to the doctors"

"And...wh-what did they say?"

"They..uh..they ran some tests and they believe it's Parkinson's" Silence.

"What's that?" Bayley asked

"It's a disease that affects your neurons and nervous system….it makes it hard to move and stuff" Becky said as she ate

"How do you always know about that kinda stuff?" Sasha asked, taking in the fact that Becky always seemed to know facts about drugs, alcohol, hangover cures and now diseases

"I like to look up information" Becky shrugged before looking to her grandpa, "But I did a project on Parkinson's when i was in seventh grade...I had to learn about all of that stuff"

"Wait...how..how did you…" Stephanie stumbled over

Vince sighed and gave a small smile before looking to Becky, "What all do you remember about this disease?"

"Uh...well they don't really know what causes it..maybe genetics….um..I don't think there's a cure, but it won't kill you" she said simply

"That's right..but there is treatment to help with the tremors and the soreness I have. Medications and physical therapies"

"But that won't last for long" Becky said seriously looking at Vince confused as to why he was dancing around the subject. There was no hope in this situation, he would slowly continue to get worse until he would be stuck in a hospital bed waiting to die. There were five stages of Parkinson's and each led to the person losing the ability to walk or move altogether. There was no cure, no avoiding it, if you got Parkinson's then you die with Parkinson's

"No it won't..eventually I may not be able to walk anymore…." Vince said sadly, "With that said..I'll be stepping down as President of the chairman board by the end of next week. I want you three...to take over. Stephanie and Shane will be in charge of the Board and Hunter..you will have the company in your hands. I'm leaving all rights to you three."

"Dad" Shane started but Vince held up his hand to stop him

"Don't give me any of that..you don't want to work in the company anymore…..this is my wish for you three." Shane nodded at this causing Vince to smile before turning to Hunter and Stephanie, "I know I haven't always like you Hunter...but you take good care of my daughter….and you take good care of these girls. So I trust you with my company..and Stephanie, I've never trusted anyone more..besides myself when it comes to leading those board members in what's best for the company.."

The family let those words sink in as a loud boom of thunder cracked outside followed by a sudden downpour of rain. Vince quickly joked about how weather could always tell the mood of the room before he went the rest of the dinner changing the subject and talking to the girls. He explained that he wanted to spend as much time with them as he could, he hadn't in the past and now that the idea of him walking in the future was uncertain, he didn't know if he would ever be able to again. He encouraged Sasha to pursue cheerleading so he could come to football games and see her, before promising to be at Charlotte's first match. He also promised to hang out and take the girls to a wrestling match that he got tickets to in a couple of months, it would be a huge paper view and all of the girls were super excited. After everyone was done eating they moved to the living room and talked as they laughed and played board games since the power had went out from the sudden storm, well all of them except for Sasha who was upstairs.

"Hey..uh Becky" Sasha called as she came rushing down the stairs, "Come here for a second"

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked

"Nothing I just can't find my necklace and I need Becky's help since she's always cleaning our room and might know where it is" Sasha said to calm their mother before she pulled Becky upstairs and to their room

"What is this actually about?" Becky asked

Sasha looked at her before opening the door to reveal Dean knocking on their window, "He is what this is about"

Becky rolled her eyes slightly annoyed by Dean's presence, she walked up to the window and bent down so they were face to face under the halfway lifted blinds, "Did you steal the neighbor's ladder again?"

"What?" Dean responded not being able to hear her through the glass that well as it rained, causing water to pour down his face

Becky sighed and held up a finger telling him to wait causing Dean to look at her with big eyes as she lowered the blinds so she and Sasha couldn't see him. Sasha shook her head and crossed her arms before moving to leave, "Wait..are we good? From earlier?" Becky asked, "with Seth…"

"You don't like him…"

"No"

Sasha looked at Becky with a straight face, "Okay"

"Okay?"

"You're not going to change your opinion and I'm not going to stop dating him" Sasha shrugged, "So..okay...besides no more fighting between us...or anyone else"

Becky looked away from her sister's accusing glances towards her knuckles, "Sorry"

"Who or what did you hit?"

Becky thought for a second before deciding not to tell Sasha exactly who, "Nobody..just some random kid that pissed me off...i apologized"

Sasha shook her head before taking Becky's hand to look it over, "You can't kept punching stuff...at least not without gloves...you're hands are going to be all beat up and ugly for the rest of your life and I'm sure Dean does not want to be with a girl who has ugly hands"

"Dean doesn't want to be with me period" Becky said sadly as she placed her hands in her pockets and shrugged towards the window where Dean had started knocking again, "He went on a date tonight with AJ Lee"

"That crazy bitch?" Sasha laughed, "That will never work...he needs someone to balance his crazy..you two are a good fit. It might just take him a minute to see that. Besides even if he did go on a date tonight..he's at your window now"

"Yeah..I guess"

"Now go on and let him in..I'll stall downstairs"

"Thanks" Becky said before Sasha nodded and left

The redhead turned back towards the window and lifted the blinds to show Dean with his hair matted down and covering his face from the rain. Becky laughed at this as she pulled out some towels from the laundry baskets and placed them on the floor before opening the window, helping Dean in.

"Gez, took you long enough..shit." Dean said before he roughly shook off the rain, splashing Becky

"What are you doing here?" she asked with her arms crossed as Dean rung out his grey button up shirt onto the towels

"I heard you punched Seth...well saw. He had a bloody nose." Dean said with a shrug, "I wanted to see if you were good? It's not like to just go around punching people"

"Yes it is" Becky said as she thought, bring her hands out to look at her knuckles, "It is like me..I always take out my anger like that...I've punched Seth, I wanted to punch Finn, I punched Enzo that one time and even you..I just get so..angry sometimes. I can't control it"

"So...you got some anger...that's fine. Maybe I can help you channel it, I heard they started this whole fighting ring at the gym now...like an underground fight club. You could come and test it out if you want. Anything to keep you from going around punching people randomly"

"Wait" Becky cut him off, "D-did Seth...did he tell you that I just walked up to him and punch him? For no reason?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah"

"And you believe him?" Becky asked in disbelief

"Well I mean..no..yes..I don't know you're the one who's always angry you might have"

"He was an asshole..I don't just punch people for fun..I punch people who are jerks…"

"You punched me" Dean said slightly hurt

"YOU'RE A JERK" Becky snapped but instantly covered her mouth upon realizing how loud she was, "Look Seth said stuff about Sasha so I punched him"

"And does Sasha know?"

"No..she already knows I don't like him..she didn't need to know that I punched him on top of that…"

"Oh..did he say anything else?"

Becky thought for a second, "He told me about you and Aj….aren't you supposed to be on a date or something?"

"Nah..AJ is crazy..besides she was just trying to make her ex jealous,we went to this diner that he apparently worked at and she was talking to him the whole time so I left" Dean looked down at her and gave a smirk, "Why..were you jealous?"

"No..why would I be jealous?"

Dean smiled at her admiring the way her race reddened almost matching her hair color, "It's okay if you were..I would be jealous too if I saw you on a date with someone else"

"You would?" Dean nodded and took a step towards Becky

"Of course I would...look there was another reason why I came over here, and I'm about to do something..and it's going to be really cheesy okay..so don't laugh"

"I'll try"

"I was standing there in the church and for the first time in my life I realized that I totally and utterly loved one person….and it wasn't the person standing next to me in the veil….it's the person standing opposite me now..in the rain. The truth of it is…I-I've loved you from the first second I met you. Let me ask you one thing...after we've dried off..after we've spent much more time together...do you think you might agree..n-not to marry me...and would you think that not being married to me might be something you'd consider doing with me for the rest of your life?" Dean said reciting this in the most dramatic voice he had ever used, sputtering on the rain that rolled down his face from his hair as if he was still outside in the rain.

"What the fuck?" Becky laughed causing Dean to smile before he wiped the drops of rain that fell from his hair, off his face

"It's from this movie Four weddings and a funeral….the big scene at the end where the guy confesses his love" Dean said proudly while Becky stared at his slightly amused, "It's very romantic and they're in the rain like I was"

"But he asked her not to marry him"

"It's because marriage isn't their thing but they are still happy together..it's supposed to be like us…." Dean said slowly trying to get Becky to understand as he slightly pouted, "Not the marriage part but the beginning..I've just watched that movies ten times and I can recited the whole thing…"

"Aw..well..it was very cute" Becky said with a smile as she patted him on the chest before turning to grab some of his clothes, not even taking what he had just said seriously

"I'm serious Bexs….I've loved you ever since I first saw you..being on that 'date' with AJ made me realize it….nobody can make me laugh, or smile, or feel like you do. Nobody makes me want to be a good person like you do. Nobody can make me walk through a thunderstorm, cut through people's backyards, get chased by some attack dog and climb up a slippery ladder..almost busting my ass..just to see their stupid...perfect..beautiful..face" Dean said as he had slowly approached Becky from behind, finishing his sentence by turning her to face him and placing a kiss on her lips.

This kiss felt like electricity flowing from Dean to Becky, as a sense of warmth wrapped around the two. Becky slowly pulled away from the kiss and stared up at Dean shocked, "I-I"

"Rebecca Helmsley..I think I love you….will you be my girlfriend?" Dean said with a huge smile covering his face

"Yes..as long as you never recite a scene from some dumb movie again" Becky smiled

"Deal..but that movie is a classic...you're lucky I didn't recite the notebook" Dean said sealing this with another kiss, one that lasted longer than the first. This kiss was filled with passion and emotions that the two had felt for each other over the years. Becky clutched onto his wet shirt and slightly pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her in place. Dean smiled against her lips as they kissed and brought his hands up to her face, cupping it in his hands as he pulled away and mumbled how beautiful Becky was to him, "You're so pretty..and so beautiful"

"And you're still wet..you're getting water all over my floor" Becky said as she took his hands from her face and brought them down in between them

"Way to ruin a moment" Dean pouted but Becky smiled and kissed his lips before pulling away to get him some new clothes

"Come on...change, and I'll let you stay the night until the rain stops" Becky said as she handing him a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt

"You keep stealing my clothes" Dean laughed as he took the long sleeve shirt and placed it on Becky's bed

"Only so you have something whenever you come over"

"You won't get in trouble again...for letting me stay over?" Dean asked concerned as he took off his shirt, beginning to change

"It'll be worth it" Becky smiled and kissed him again just as the door opened revealing Sasha

"Jesus Becky….I mean it's about time but damn...our grandparents are downstairs" Sash said upon noticing that Dean was topless

"Oh shut up" Becky said quietly while Dean gave a wave to the brunette

"Well everyone's leaving so they want you to say goodbye...think you can pull yourself away for a few seconds to do that?"

"Yeah sure" Becky looked back to Dean, "I'll be right back"

Dean smiled and kiss his girlfriend before she smiled and left with Sasha.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, make sure to review what you think and what you want to see in this story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n thanks for all the comments and support. Just to give credit, there is a song in the chapter and it's call you will be found from Dear Evan Hansen the musical. Sorry I keep putting songs in the story it's just that I hear these songs and I think they perfectly describe what's going on in the story. If you guys don't like the songs then let me know, also let me know who you want to see more or less of in the story. Anyway make sure to read and review and all that so enjoy.**

 **Chapter 26**

After a while the Helmsley family's life seemed to pick up. Hunter and Stephanie were now in full force taking over the company with Shane. Sasha had managed to make the cheerleading team and was preparing for their first game tonight, as well as the major after party if their team won. Becky and Dean had stuck together like glue as they snuck out and began training together at the gym, preparing for Becky's first fight in the underground ring that Dean had showed her. Charlotte was working out and getting ready for her first volleyball match next week, as she continued to try and impress Natalya while Bayley had presented her song with Alexa and the two got a A automatically for their creativity and collaboration. However Alexa had seemed sad and wouldn't talk to anyone including Bayley throughout the week. Every time the brunette tried to talk to the small girl she would avoid her or Carmella would pull Bayley away.

With the whole family being busy, the girls had managed to get their phones and privileges back as Stephanie and Hunter were being pulled into meeting after meeting making it hard for them to keep track of the girls especially without their phones. So they were officially un-grounded and free to do what they wanted, especially tonight because Stephanie and Hunter had a late meeting out of town and Uncle Shane was with them and their father, so nobody could babysit. Sasha and Charlotte both had sports after school and said they would get rides back to the house after, while Becky would be in charge of her and Bayley until the others got home. However all of the girls had other plans for their night of freedom.

"Are you girls sure you're alright?" Stephanie asked as she talked to her oldest three over the phone. She and Hunter were leaving by the time their high school was out so she called Charlotte and told her to get Becky and Sasha so she could talk to them, "You don't need anything?"

"No mom..we're all good, there's plenty of food at the house and we'll text you before we all go to bed okay?" Sasha said as she tightened the bow in her hair.

The three sat at one of the tables that lined the brick walkway in front of the gym, Sasha in her cheerleader outfit with Seth's number drawn on her cheek, Charlotte dressed in her practice jersey and volleyball shorts having already changed for her practice which started in 15 minutes and Becky in a pair of jeans and Dean's grey metal band shirt.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked "have you talked to Bayley?"

"Yes, she's fine and Becky will be with her until Sasha and I get home" Charlotte said reciting this for the fourth time during their phone call

"Okay" Stephanie said feeling a little better, "Alright you girls call me later"

"We will mom" Becky said before the girls all said their goodbyes and Charlotte hung up, "Gez, I've never heard mom talk for that long"

"She's just worried" Charlotte said with a shrug as she pulled on her shoes for practice, "I think I might swing by the game for a bit after practice"

"Why" Sasha asked, "You want to go check out Roman?"

"No I want to see my little sister cheer" Charlotte said as she rolled her eyes causing Becky to laugh, "And what about you Becky...you going to come? You can bring Bayley"

"I don't know I might bring Bayley by but...football isn't my thing" Becky smiled before spotting Dean coming out of the building diagonal from them, "But I will see you guys later...maybe"

"Hey babe" Dean said as Becky approached him and kissed him quickly before he took off his backpack and opened it, "I got you these"

Becky watched with an amused face as Dean pulled out a new set of gloves with flames on the sides, "Aww these are so cool..thanks babe"

"I know right, I saw them at the gym and they reminded me of you because you're going to be bring some straight fire tonight in your fight" Dean laughed, handing Becky the gloves for her to inspect. Dean had managed to get the girl a fight on tonight's line up, the fights started at 930 and ran up until midnight. Becky would be going against some new girl who was probably at the same level as Becky. It would be a quick fight, you'd have to knockout, pin, or make the opponent tap out and the winner got money for the fight. Each fighter would be scored by the audience and the elite judges and given a ranking, the top ten fighters would be put on the board. The higher the ranking means the higher and more dangerous the fights and that meant more money.

"Straight fire?" She scoffed, "That's stupid"

Dean smiled anyway and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "I was thinking we could get something to eat and then head to the gym and warm up for tonight"

Becky sighed and placed the gloves in her bag, "I have to watch Bayley after school until Charlotte and Sasha get home."

"That's okay, i'll stay with you, keep you company until she's done with school. We can go to that pizza place that's down the street and then we'll work out at your house" Dean said as the two began walking off campus, heading down the street

"That's sweet" she said before kissing his cheek, "You don't have to work? I mean I'm sure the gym needs all the help they can get since they have to set up for the matches tonight. They don't need your help?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Becky shook her head, "Nah..I was talking to my boss and he said he was fine with me taking this time off, but I gotta work the door tonight..don't worry I'll still see you fight though"

The two continued to talk as they made their way to the pizza place where Xavier Woods, and his friends, Kofi and Big-E worked. The three boys, had left right after school and managed to get to the place before the couple. Kofi was pulling on his green apron as the two entered and smiled brightly at them before calling out, "Hey Red..hey Dean"

"Hey Kofi" Becky said with a smile looking around at the small place. It was a huge room with a few chairs and tables scattered around with a glass desk separating them and the kitchen area where Xavier and Big-E were joking around with the pizza's that they were starting to make. Xavier's father owned the place and it was pretty obvious with the comics and retro games that decorated the walls, matching the high schooler's style.

"Becky! What brings you to our little pizza shop?" Xavier said as he smiled, coming up to the glass desk to talk

"Pizza" Becky laughed causing all of the boys to laugh while Dean watched the interaction with a raise eyebrow. He always found the three weird, they were always together and always happy, "Can we get 1 large cheese and 1 large pepperoni?"

"And what are you going to eat?" Dean joked causing Becky to roll her eyes

"Make that 2 pepperoni"

"Coming right up Red" Xavier said before the three went off to make the pizzas

Becky turned and began walking around the shop looking at all of the signs, posters and games, "I've never actually been in here..it's so cool"

"Yeah? I'm surprised you like it..you know you're not the best at video games...you just mash the buttons" Dean said with a smirk causing Becky to playful hit him on his chest

"That doesn't mean I don't enjoy them" She smiled before walking to the back corner where a set of old Pac-man and other arcade games sat

"Hey red, it's gonna be a couple of minutes until your pizzas are done" Xavier said as he leaned over the side of the glass

"That's fine" Becky said with a smile

"Hey...so how's your sister..you know Sasha, still with Seth?" he asked

"Sadly" Becky replied causing Dean to elbow her

"You know who I think you would be good with?" Dean asked grabbing Xavier's attention, "Paige...right Bexs? I think the two of you would hit it off"

"Paige? Really, I didn't know she was single" Xavier said with a smirk and he rubbed his chin thinking

"Yeah, I can talk to her for you if you want?" Becky said

Xavier smiled and nodded agreeing just as BIg-E came over with the pizzas, "Here you go"

"Hey..it's on the house" Xavier said with a smirk

"Really..thanks..I'll make sure to talk to Paige for you" after that the two said goodbye to the three boys before heading to Becky's house

"What time is Bayley going to be home?"

"Around 4 so we have a couple of hours" Becky said as they walked up the porch steps of her house

"So you're telling me...we have the whole house to ourselves?" Dean asked with a smirk

 **With Bayley**

"Hey Alexa wait up" Bayley called out as she saw Alexa heading down the hall

Alexa stopped and turned, giving Bayley a small smile, "Oh hi Bayley"

"Hey..you've been avoiding me all week" Bayley frowned causing Alexa to roll her eyes before she started to walk off but Bayley just quickly began walking beside her, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No...no you didn't..i just...I just needed to be alone"

"Okay..I understand that but, it's been a whole week, and we never…" Bayley looked around before stopping Alexa from walking as she whispered, "we never finished our conversation..from when i was at your house"

"There's nothing left to talk about"

"Alexa...if someone is hurting you, then you can tell me. Nobody deserves to be stuck in a situation like that..and I want to help you"

"I don't need your help" Alexa snapped before she went to storm off but Bayley grabbed her arm to stop her, causing the smaller girl to wince in pain.

"I'm sorry" Bayley quickly apologized, removing her hand, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you"

Alexa frowned and held her arm, rubbing along where Bayley had noticed the bruise last weekend, "it's fine"

"No..it's not" Bayley sighed and looked around the halls, everyone was heading to their last class of the day, "hey..uh come swing by my house….my parents aren't home and we can talk...for real"

"I don't want to talk..and I have to get home after school"

"We don't have to talk..we can just hang, my dad just got this new keyboard and I've been learning to play...we can do some music stuff...and it'll only be for a little bit. You don't live that far. You can call and ask if you'd like…" Bayley offered and watched as Alexa thought for a second

"Maybe….look I have to get to class"

"Wait...uh Alexa..I really hope that we can be friends. I do want to help you, and if you ever need anything...you can talk to me. I won't judge...so...I really hope you decide to come over" Bayley said with a small nod before she turned and went to her class leaving Alexa to stand in the hall and think for a minute before she eventually left and went to her class.

Later that day Bayley was standing outside with Carmella talking, well Carmella was talking and Bayley was staring at her in slight awe, admiring the way the blonde looked in the sun. She wore a blue jean dress with a brown belt tied around her waist and she laughed at whatever joke she was telling as she ran her hand through her long hair.

"Get it..because he's an eggplant?" Carmella said with a smile, "Bayley? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah..oh yeah..sorry. I just got distracted..looking for my bus" Bayley lied as she brushed off fake dirt from her jeans

"Oh really,...because uh the bus...is in the opposite direction" Carmella lightly grabbed Bayley's face and turned her head towards the bus lot, "Now come on Bay, what's really goin' on in the pretty little head of yours? What's distracting you?"

"Maybe it's just your pretty little head, that's distracting me? Bayley said slightly seriously with a small smile waiting for Carmella's response

"Aw..cute, but i'm serious. What's eating at you?" Bayley frowned and went to answer when she saw Alexa out of the corner of her eye behind Carmella. The small blond turned and made eye contact with Bayley and gave a small smile causing Bayley to wave, "Who are you looking a-...oh is that why you're so distracted? Alexa Bliss?"

"What, I just waved..besides I invited her over to my house tonight" Bayley said as she watched Alexa climb onto their bus that had just pulled up

"What why?"

"Because she's my friend and we're gonna jam out tonight" bayley said with a dorky smile while Carmella stared at her with wide eyes and a clenched jaw

"Jam out? Bayley, Alexa is not your friend..just because you two worked together on your project doesn't mean you're friends all of a sudden. We're friends..you and me...you and her aren't"

Bayley frowned and tugged on her backpack straps slightly hurt by Carmella's comments, "you don't know that. I can be friends with whoever I want"

"Yeah, not her" Carmella rolled her eyes

"Why not?"

"Because she's awful and _we_ hate her" Carmella said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"No you hate her, I'm her friend" Bayley pointed out

"No..you're not" Carmella yelled

"Why do you hate her so much...she has done nothing to you"

"She's annoying, she's rude , she's childish and she's trying to steal my bestfriend"

Bayley laughed at this, she knew Alexa wasn't trying to do that but the fact that Carmella thought made her roll her eyes. She loved Carmella, more than anyone and she should would do anything for her, that's why Bayley didn't have any other friends. Carmella never liked anyone Bayley wanted to be friends with and Bayley would drop everything and everyone just to make Carmella happy. However, it was different with Alexa, Alexa needed Bayley and she reminded the young girl of herself and her sisters when they were younger. They needed help and Stephanie and Hunter helped them, they took them in and protected them and Bayley wanted to be just like them. She wanted to help people who needed it and Alexa was that person, Bayley wouldn't let Carmella get in the way of that.

"She's not trying to steal me, look I like her and I want to be her friend"

Carmella laughed at this, "Yeah right... I mean how can you be friends with her...she calls you a lap dog?" Carmella whisper yelled

"Yeah well maybe she's right" Bayley whispered yelled back before she took a deep breath and though, "Look Carmella.. I'm a good friend..like a really good friend and ..I-I love you and I always listen to you, even when you go on and on about Colin Cassidy or whatever, and I do whatever you want, just to make you happy, but the one time I want to talk to someone else. The one time that I want to actually go out and make another friend you deny me that. You should be supportive, you should try to get to know her, not judge her because you're too selfish to share me. You're not a good friend"

Carmella looked at Bayley shocked, "Bayley I-"

Bayley shook her head and took a step away from Carmella, "Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you later"

With that Bayley turned and got onto the bus and angrily sat down beside Alexa in their usual seat with a huff. After the bus pulled off the two sat in silence as Bayley crossed her arms and looked off into space, at least until Alexa placed a soft hand on Bayley's shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

Bayley sighed, "Yeah...yeah I'm good. Did you ask your mom if you could come over?"

Alexa smiled, "Yeah, she said I could, her and my father are going to visit my Aunt who lives the next town over and my brothers are in charge until tomorrow afternoon so all good"

"You've never mentioned your father before"

Alea laughed, "Starting off with questions already, you know that I'm not at your house yet..I could still go home"

"Okay. Okay. We don't have to talk about all that stuff..yet. Here's my stop " Bayley said as the bus pulled up by her house, "Now it's my turn to show you around my place"

Alexa smiled and got off the bus behind Bayley, following her as the two walked down the street to her house, "Your house is huge"

"You would think that but my sisters still have to share a room" Bayley laughed as she opened the door to see the living room was vacant

The two put their backpacks down on the couch before heading into the kitchen where there were two boxes of pizza sitting on the kitchen island. Bayley opened one of the boxes and smiled before taking a slice of pizza before saying to Alexa, "You can help yourself to pizza and we have a bunch of drinks in the fridge because my sisters can never agree on what to get"

"Oh yeah...and does pizza just always happen to be out on your table?" Alexa asked with a smirk

Bayley rolled her eyes with a smiled before she walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, handing one to Alexa, "Yeah sometimes, but i'm guessing that my sister is home and got on her way"

"What gave it away?" Alexa said sarcastically as she motioned to the glass door that led to the backyard where Dean was holding the punching bag that Becky was hitting, "What's she doing?"

"Don't know" Bayley said curiously before she went to the door and opened it to shout out, "Hey..I'm home"

Becky stopped punching the bag and ran her hand through her hair before turning to Bayley, "Oh hey Bay...who's your friend?"

"Becky, Dean, this is Alexa"

"Hello" Alexa said sheepishly as she stepped up beside Bayley

"Oh this is the famous Alexa that you told me about?" Becky asked causing Bayley to blush

Alexa smiled and looked to Bayley, "You told her about me?"

Bayley sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged, "Yes"

"Well it was nice to meet you" the couple responded with a small wave

"Um..what are you two doing?" Bayley asked, motioning between the two

"Working out" Dean said

Becky smiled at Dean before wiping her hands off on her grey leggings and turned back to her younger sister, "How was school?"

"Boring" Bayley responded before turning back into the kitchen as Becky and Dean entered the house, "When are Charlotte and Sasha coming home?"

"Not until late tonight, did you guy want to go see the football game? Charlotte told me to ask you because she might be staying"

Bayley looked to Alexa who shrugged, "Yeah sure"

Becky smiled and looked to the clock, it was only four thirty and the football game didn't start until seven, "Okay..Dean and I are going to change, we'll leave in a couple of hours"

"Okay" Bayley said before Becky took Dean's hand and the two walked out and headed upstairs leaving Alexa and Bayley to themselves

"So..those two are a thing?"

"Yeah, it's kind of new..oh hey..look I wanted to show you the keyboard" Bayley said with a a dorky smile before bringing Alexa into a guest room where a large bed and desk was set up, along with a simple keyboard and bench that sat against the wall beside the desk. Bayley took a seat on the bench and turned on the keyboard before she played a few notes, filling the silence of the room with a soft melody.

"You're really good" Alexa said with flushed cheeks as she hovered behind Bayley, watching the brunette's fingers move along the board with grace, "I wish I could play"

"I could show you..just like my dad showed me" Alexa nodded and sat down beside her new friend and watched as Bayley stood up and centered the smaller girl before taking Alexa's hands and placing them on the keys, "Put your hands right here and press down, then move them like this and press down"

Alexa smiled, no longer paying attention to Bayley's words, instead enjoying the girl's hands wrapped over her own, until she managed to hear the repeating chords. Bayley guided Alexa's hands for a few minutes until she got the hang of it and slowly let go, standing behind her with a smile as Alexa laughed at her ability to remember the chords, "This is beautiful"

Alexa stopped playing and turned to face Bayley with a smile causing Bayley to smile back before she said, "It's just a few chords..I don't really remember the names and I can't read sheet music..so I just play it by ear..especially when I'm writing"

"Did you write something for the piano?" Alexa asked curiously wanting to hear Bayley sing again, "I would love to hear it"

Bayley blushed and rubbed the back of her neck nervously, the younger girl had written something, it was the first and only song she came up with when her dad taught her how to play, but she had actually put lyrics to it after her last interaction with Alexa. It was meant for the girl and she wanted to take the opportunity to play for her but she felt a little nervous, "Yeah..but I mean-"

"Come on..I want to hear it" Alexa pleaded

"I don't know it's kind of embarrassing"

"How so?"

"All of my songs are about someone, or based off of my real feelings" Bayley sighed before sitting down beside Alexa, "The one I wrote for the piano..it's about you"

Alexa paused and looked shocked, "You wrote a song about me?"

"Well..it's sort of for you...not really about you" Bayley said once she thought about it

"Well now I have to hear it" Alexa said but Bayley frowned and just stared at the keyboard, not moving. Alexa placed her hand on Bayley's arms and smiled lightly, "I won't judge you..unless it sucks"

"Wow thanks" Bayley responded sarcastically and went to stand up but alexa stopped her and pulled her back onto the bench

"But...you're a good singer, and I know anything you made can't possibly suck" Bayley smiled at this causing alexa to blush before slowly removing her hand from Bayley's arm, "so..play"

Bayley let out a deep breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in before placing her hands on the keyboard as she let her hands run over the keys, playing the same chords she had just taught Alexa.

 **Have you ever felt like nobody was there?**

 **Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?**

 **Have you ever felt like you could disappear?**

 **Like you could fall, and no one would hear?**

Bayley slowly played the keys as she sang, not daring to look Alexa in the eyes even as she felt the blond's burn into the side of her head. She could feel Alexa slightly leaning into her, the smaller girl's shoulder resting against her own in almost, reassurance as the brunette continued to sing.

 **Well, let that lonely feeling wash away**

 **Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay**

' **Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand**

 **You can reach, reach out your hand**

 **And oh, someone will coming running**

 **And I know, they'll take you home**

Alexa's breathing quickened causing Bayley to bite the inside of her cheek with every pause, silently listening to the blond and watching the girl's movements out of the corner of her eye between every second of silence and every moment she wasn't singing.

 **Even when the dark comes crashing through**

 **When you need a friend to carry you**

 **And when you're broken on the ground**

 **You will be found**

 **So let the sun come streaming in**

 **'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again**

 **Lift your head and look around**

 **You will be found**

 **You will be found**

 **You will be found**

 **You will be found**

 **You will be found**

Bayley's hands began to pick up as she played faster, moving her hands farther along the keyboard, sitting up right as she sang slightly louder than before, meaning every word she sings.

 **There's a place where we don't have to feel unknown**

 **And every time that you call out**

 **You're a little less alone**

 **If you only say the word**

 **From across the silence**

 **Your voice is heard**

 **Ah Ah**

 **Someone will come running**

 **Ah ah**

 **Someone will come running**

 **To take you home**

 **Someone will come running**

 **To take you home**

Bayley could see Alexa wipe her eyes from the corner and she dared to look over as she sang causing alexa to give her a small smile that lasted only for a second before she gave a light laugh as tears poured down her face.

 **Even when the dark comes crashing through**

 **When you need a friend to carry you**

 **When you're broken on the ground**

 **You will be found**

 **So let the sun come streaming in**

 **'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again**

 **If you only look around**

 **You will be found**

 **You will be found**

 **You will be found**

Alexa continued to wiped her tears as she leaned her head on Bayley's shoulder, watching and listening as Bayley sang, taking in all of the girl's words. She was mesmerized by the brunette's voice and her passion as she watch a few tears of Bayley's roll down the girl's cheek

 **Out of the shadows**

 **The morning is breaking**

 **And all is new, all is new**

 **It's filling up the empty**

 **And suddenly I see that**

 **All is new, all is new**

 **You are not alone**

 **You are not alone**

 **You are not alone**

 **You are not alone**

Bayley smiled softly as the song became softer and tilted her head slightly down so she could see Alexa's face as the small girl played with the hem of her shirt. Her tears still flowing steadily down her face but silently as Alexa tried to even out her breathing

 **Even when the dark comes crashin' through**

 **When you need someone to carry you**

 **When you're broken on the ground**

… **.You will be found**

As Bayley stopped singing she played out the rest of the chords until she finished what she had wrote and left the room in silence, waiting to Alexa's approval, or disapproval, or any kind of response at all. Bayley watched the small blond process and think eventually waiting for the girl to flat out say she hated in until she felt small arms wrap around her waist. Bayley paused for a second before wrapping her arms back around Alexa as the girl's body shook and sobs filled the room

"I'm sorry" Bayley said after a few minutes

"F-for..what" Alexa responded as she tried to calm down

"For making you cry" Bayley said softly

Alexa laughed before pulling away from Bayley before she wiped her eyes a quickly gathered herself, "It's okay..this is good tears. I've never had someone write a song for me before, and what you sang meant a lot to me. You're a really good friend"

Bayley smiled at this, thinking back to what Carmella had said earlier for a second before she shoved all thoughts of Carmella out of her head and focused on the small blond in front of her, "Thanks...I just, I wanted you to know that I'm here for you and that you can talk to me...about anything. Your mom. Those bruises. Your dad"

Alexa sighed and looked away from Bayley, "I don't know where to start"

"How did you get those bruises on your arm?"

"My dad...he uh...he threw me against the wall" Alexa said softly, almost so that Bayley couldn't hear

"Does he always hurt you?" Bayley asked softly causing alexa to nodded sadly, "For how long"

"Since i was six. He's an alcoholic...and he would get angry at me and my brothers a lot when we were younger. My brothers would always protect me when I was a kid but now that they are older they aren't around as much, so it's worse."

"Can..can you show me...I mean did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Alexa looked around and sighed before she slowly rolled up her shirt and turned around to show a few purplish blue bruises on her lower back. Bayley slowly lifted her hand to softly trace over the marks,barely letting the tips of her fingers touch Alexa's skin, "He kicked me...a-and he...he beat me.."

"I'm sorry" Bayley whispered as she examine the lines that ran from the girl's neck to her lower back, "Does your mother know about..about what he does?"

"She knows..she doesn't care...he hurts her too. She's like immune to it now, she drinks and forgets about the world around her"

"Thank you for telling me...you..you don't have to live like this. You can tell someone. The police, a teacher..you can even tell my parents, they'll help you"

Bayley could hear Alexa sobbing, so the brunette slowly took Alexa's shirt and pulled it back down before placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, causing Alexa to turn into Bayley and cry into Bayley's chest. The taller girl slowly wrapped her arms around Alexa, feeling the strong urge to protect the small girl and she began to hum the song she had song for Alexa minutes ago. Letting the two fall into comfortable peace as Alexa cried, letting out all of her emotions.

"Your parents don't know me..why would they help me?" Alexa mumbled after a while

"It's what they do..it's what they did for me and my sisters" Bayley smiled

"I-I can't"

"That's okay...you told me..and that's a first step"

 **With Charlotte**

By the time Charlotte got out of practice and changed it was almost time for the football game. She had received a text from Becky saying that she was bring Bayley to the football game so charlotte sat on one of the tables in front of the gym waiting for them to arrive. Charlotte relished in the peaceful quiet until the football team suddenly came out of the cafeteria. Loudly bumping and hyping each other up. As they passed Charlotte smiled as Roman stayed back and walked up to her. He was already geared up in his number 45 jersey and held his helmet in his hands as a duffle bag hung over his shoulder. His hair flowled down his back and his face was a little red from the cold air.

"Hey princess" Roman said with a smile, "You coming to the game?"

"Yeah..I'm just waiting for my sisters" Charlotte blushed as she scooted to the edge of the table so Roman could stand right in front of her

"Good..I'll be looking for you out in the stands. You will be cheering for me right?"

"Sure..I have no one else to cheer for" Charlotte smiled before a gust of cold air blew past the two causing Charlotte to shiver in her hoodie and volleyball shorts.

"Here" roman said before placing his helmet down on the table beside Charlotte as he reached into his duffle bag and pulled out his letterman jacket, "It's cold out here, I don't want yo getting sick..besides..you are cheering for me so you might as well wear my jacket"

Charlotte laughed as she took his jacket and pulled in on, smiling at how big it was on her, "thank you"

"Any time princess. Oh hey are you coming to the after party? The football team is having one for when we win tonight"

"When you win? That's very cocky"

"Well I am very cocky" Roman said in a low tone causing Charlotte to nervously chuckle, "So the party?"

"Um..i-i don't know…"

"Come on..it'll be fun...besides I really want to hang out with you again" Roman said as he moved closer to Charlotte, "Please"

"I'll think about it..I still have to watch my siblings and all so..i'll uh..i'll let you know"

Roman nodded at this a grabbed his helmet before stepping back a little, "Alright..let me know...but if you do come...I'll make it worth your wild"

Charlotte watched as Roman lifted up a small baggie from his duffle bag and winked before putting it back as he turned to leave. CHarlotte gulped and quickly released the deep breath that she holding, she didn't want to admit it but she had wanted to talk to Roman so bad, she wanted to spend time with him and hang like they did at the first party. Charlotte wanted those drugs, and she wanted them bad, no matter how many times she talked herself out of it, the thoughts of how those pills made her feel continued to creep in her head. However Charlotte knew that she couldn't, she had promised her sisters, but still...maybe one last time wouldn't hurt. I mena Charlotte had been physically aching for those pills,she practically wanted to jump on Roman when she saw that baggie.

"Charlotte!" the blond quickly shook her head of those thoughts as she turned to see Becky, Dean, Bayley and a short blond walking up to her.

"Hey" She said as she pushed herself off the table and approached them

"Uh Charlotte this is Alexa" Bayley said introducing her, "Alexa this is my oldest sister Charlotte"

"Nice to meet you"

"Who's jacket are you wearing?" Becky asked as she looked at the letterman on Charlotte

"Roman's" Charlotte blushed causing Becky and Dean to laugh while Bayley looked on with wide eyes, "Now come on..let's head to the field..the game will be starting soon"

The group nodded and followed Charlotte to the ticket booth where Dean bought tickets for Becky and the rest of the girls before the five headed to the stands. It was already pretty crowded as the football teams were on their separate sides warming up with 25 minutes counting down on the scoreboard. Alexa excused herself to go to the bathroom and Dean went to go get snacks, leaving the three Helmsley sisters to look for seats.

"Hey guys..can me and Alexa sit by ourselves?" Bayley asked as Becky found a row open in front behind where the cheerleaders will stand

"Why..is this a date?" Charlotte asked

"No" Bayley quickly answered while Charlotte and Becky gave each other a look, "No...I..I just...I don't...shut up both of you"

"It's alright if you're on a date Bayley..we won't disturb you" Becky said with a smile just as Dean and Alexa came back

"So where are we sitting?" Alexa asked Bayley as she linked their arms causing Bayley to smile before grabbing a bag of chips and a box of candy from Dean and taking Alexa to an open space at the top of the bleachers

Dean watched them leave before turning to Becky with a pout, "She took my chips"

Becky laughed before taking some of the snacks from him, "you have plenty of other snacks"

"Yes..but those were my favorite" the three of them sat down in their row as Becky went to open a bag of skittles but Dean grabbed them quickly, "no candy before a fight"

"A fight?" Charlotte asked from the opposite side of Becky, "what fight?"

"He means the football game" Becky lied, "He says that we can't eat candy before it actually starts"

"Right" Dean said slightly unsure, trying to go along with his girlfriend's lie

"Ok...weirdos" Charlotte muttered before turning to the field as she watched Roman warming up. She quickly spotted his number on the corner of the field stretching

"Staring at your boyfriend out there?" Becky asked, elbowing her older sister

"no..I'm just waiting for the game to start" Charlotte responding, taking her eyes off Roman to look at the clock, there's still five minutes until the game, "and he's not my boyfriend..we're just friends"

"Boys don't just give girls their letterman jackets..they usually give it to their girlfriends..or a girl they like " Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Becky and pulled her into him

Charlotte watched the two for a second before looking out to Roman, did he actually like her. She knew that he called her pretty once and he calls her princess but charlotte always thought he was joking.

"I think you should go for it" Becky said elbowing her sister with a smile, "you have to take your opportunities when you get them..besides, what's the worse that can happen?"

The three sat in silence and watched as the cheerleaders finally walked out and positioned themselves on the track around the football field, blocked off from the fans by a railing and fence. Sasha came out last and put her stuff against the fence in front of her sisters where the rest of the girls had put their stuff as well, "Did you guys really have to sit right here in the front?"

"Just here to support" Charlotte said with a smile while Becky gave a thumbs up and Dena waved

"Really? Well you couldn't support from further away...I'm already nervous enough" Sasha said muttering the last part as she looked back to the rest of the cheerleaders untangling pom poms and stretching.

"You'll be great" Becky smiled

"You told me you couldn't see me as a cheerleader" Sasha corrected as she crossed her arms at her younger sister

"Yes but now seeing you in the uniform I guess I can" Becky responded with a weak smile that quickly went away as Seth ran over to them and kissed Sasha

"Hey babe" he greeted

"Hey, good luck tonight" Sasha smiled, kissing him once more before he turned and gave Becky a weird look as he turned to head back to the field. Sasha smiled watching him go before turning to her sisters, "I gotta go"

"Good luck" charlotte and Dean said while Becky said nothing keeping a tight lipped smile which Charlotte noticed but decided to say nothing until Sasha turned around

"Hey Dean, can you get me a drink" charlotte said handing him some money, smiling as he nodded and took it, placing a kiss on the top of Becky's head before leaving, "What was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"With Seth" Charlotte said looking out at their sister quickly before glancing back at Becky as she crossed h let out a sigh, "What's going on?"

"He's a dick that's what..i don't like him"

Charlotte didn't respond, she just looked at her sister waiting for her to say more, but when nothing came Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Why?"

"Because he.." Becky yelled but quickly stopped when she remembered where they were. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed, calming down as she muttered, "He is not good for Sasha, and he sees her as an object"

"Are you still on this whole hating Seth thing..isn't that the reason why you and Sasha stopped talking in the past. You two moved on and you're finally on good terms. Don't ruin that because you have these preconceived notions about Seth."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't like Seth because of what Dean tells you about him. Dean told you about his and Seth's relationship and you immediately began to hate him because he enables Dean to drink, which you hate..but Seth has been really sweet and she likes him"

"Seth did enable Dean and he does the same thing with Sasha" Becky protested and went to say more but Charlotte held up her hand

"It's not up to you..Sasha is happy...let her be"

"But I-"

"No..stop being over dramatic Becky" Charlotte looked out as the game began to start and the teams began kick off, "What's the worse that can happen?"

 **A/N thanks for reading the next chapter will be the after party and Becky's first fight so make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be alerted when that chapter comes out. Also make sure to review to give your ideas and input and what should happen to the girls.**


	27. Chapter 27

****A/N: sorry it took so long I'm starting college and everything was crazy moving. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter make sure to review and let me know your thoughts, ideas, maybe other people you want to see in the story and any of the sisters you'd like to see more of.****

 **Chapter 27**

Around halftime of the football game Becky and Dean snuck off and caught the bus to head to the gym for Becky's fight. They entered the back of the gym and were guided down a set of stairs to a giant room where a crowd of people surrounded a large cage. There was also a bar and large boards on the walls above the bar with people's names on it where people could place bets. Dean walked Becky through the crowd with a smile as he hugged her close to him.

"You ready babe?" Dean smiled, "You're facing Eva Marie..she's just starting out and I know you'll kick her ass"

"I'm kind of nervous" Becky said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear

"You'll be fine...I believe in you" Dean said before placing a kiss on her lips, "Besides..I'm good luck"

"Of course you are" Becky said rolling her eyes just before the two approached Dean's boss

"Deanie boy I'm glad you made it..who's this?" a tall guy with long wavy black hair and pale skin, dressed in a black jersey with green writing said with a smile as he took a swig of beer

"This is my girlfriend Rebecca Helmsley" Dean said with a smile before looking to Becky, "Becky this is my boss X-pac"

"Helmsley? Is your dad Hunter Helmsley?" X-pac asked with a raised eyebrow causing Becky to look at Dean confused before nodding, "When went to school together...Hunter was like one of my best friends. I didn't know he had kids..is he still with Stephanie?"

"Yeah...he and Stephanie adopted me and three other girls" Becky said blushing slightly

"No shit" X-pac laughed before holding his hand out for Becky to shake, "Well little Helmsley..you ever need anything you ask me. Got it?"

"Yes sir.."

"Please..call me X-pac" Becky nodded

"So Becky here actually has a fight tonight..she's up in a couple of minutes" Dean said to his boss

"Oh..you're signed up as the lasskicker?" X-pac asked with a smirk while Becky looked confused before turning to Dean

"Lasskicker? Really?"

Dean shrugged and laughed, "I thought it was clever"

"Well i think that's stupid"

X-pac laughed at the two before saying, "Well if you're up next you can go change in one of the rooms down that hall and I'll come get you when this match is done"

"Thank you X-pac" Becky smiled before she and Dean headed off so Becky could change.

The room was small and had a bench and a set of lockers along the wall. Becky quickly changed into white tank top and a pair of black shorts before taking a seat on one of the benches as Dean taped up her hands.

"You good babe?" Dean asked as he finished wrapping her hands

Yeah...I think so" Becky muttered

"Stretch" Dean instructed, pulling her to stand up in the middle of the room

Becky rolled her eyes and began to stretch, smiling as Dean began to stretch in front of her, making dorky faces at her, "you're so annoying"

Dean laughed and continued to stretch with his girlfriend until there was a knock at the door, "Come in"

"Hey little Helmsley..you're up" X-pac said as he pushed open the door

"Okay" Becky said before standing and placing a kiss on Dean's lips and grabbing her boxing gloves as she and Dean exited the room and headed out to the ring. The crowd of people parted as Becky walked to the ring where a tall girl with deep red hair stood. She smirked and twirled around letting the guys in the crowd stare at her breast and butt as she only wore a dark red sports bra and a small pair of matching shorts

"You got this babe...she's a total poser..only looks no talent and you got.."

"Straight fire?" Becky asked sarcastically

"Exactly" Dean agreed as Becky walked up the steps and entered the cage before the door was closed behind her.

Dean stood close by the cage looking up at Becky as a voice called out over a microphone, saying that this match would be boxing match between the Lasskicker and whatever name they called Eva Marie, Dean wasn't listening. He knew Becky had this in the bag and every time she looked back at him he smiled with a thumbs up to reassure until the match started. The girls circled each other, touching gloves a few times before Becky connected with a punch to the gut, knocking Eva back a little. Dean gave a small cheer as he watched, yelling instructions and comments to his girlfriend.

"Keep attacking Bexs" Dean yelled and smiled when Becky kept moving forward throwing punches to the girl's body and one to the face which she just barely blocked.

Eva however moved out of the way, dodging a punch and pushing Becky back a little, giving her enough space to kick Becky square across the stomach. She did this again twice causing Becky to double over for a second trying to catch her breath. Becky groaned as Eva marie stood above her mocking the Irish native, "Come on Lasskicker….try to kick my ass"

Eva grabbed Becky's jaw and forced the girl to look up at her as she continued to trash talk the girl causing a dangerous glare to cross Becky's eyes as she grew angry. Eva quickly punched Becky hard across the jaw, laughing as the Helmsley fell to one knee before she paraded around the ring with her arms out causing the men in the crowd to whistle and catcall her.

"Come on Bexs" Dean called out causing Becky to look over at him with an angry glare before looking away as Eva quickly went for another kick but Becky grabbed the taller girl's leg and spun her to the ground.

Becky quickly climbed on top of the girl as she began to punch her repeatedly in the face. Never once did Becky let up, angrily punching down on Eva while Dean watched slightly concerned as the crowd around him cheered wildly, especially when Eva's nose started to bleed. Eva squirmed and bucked trying to get Becky off of her and eventually managed to get free, wiping the blood from her nose but only for a second before Becky ran at the girl, tackling her to the ground. Becky punched Eva in the face a few times before a bell rang after the girl's eyes closed and she remained still under Becky while the crowd cheered as Becky's name was announced as the victor.

Becky slowly got off the girl and watched as the cage door opened and a few guys came in took Eva Marie out while X-pac came in and lifted her hand in victory, "Nice fighting Helmsley..I think you could be big here. You go the passion and that fire. I think the next match I'll have you in a real one..fist to fist. You could do some serious damage. I mean just look at what you did with gloves on"

Becky and X-pac looked to Eva who was carried out with blood running down her nose and knots on the side of her face, before X-pac laughed, "You got some serious rage caged up inside there and you have one hell of a punch"

"Thanks?" Becky said before the two exited the ring and Dean hugged Becky

"You did good" He complemented before he placed a kiss on her forehead, "you alright?"

"All good" Becky said with a smile as she held out her hands to Dean. He helped her pull off her gloves and watched as she clenched and unclenched her hands trying to stretch them out.

"Well I'll leave you two alone..oh and Dean I need you on tickets for a bit once you're done here" X-pac said before wandering off leaving Becky and Dean to walk back to the room they were in earlier.

"You sure you're okay..you took some ruff kicks in there?"

"I'm fine babe..I told you" she responded with a smile while Dean gave her and unsure look before taking her jaw lightly in his hands, lifting her chin so he could see it better

"You'll probably have a bruise from that punch you ate" He said letting go and allowing Becky to pull off her tape and sit down on the bench

"Oh no am I still going to be pretty?" Becky asked sarcastically as she pulled off her shirt revealing a few purplish blue bruises forming on her pale skin across her stomach

Dean pretended to think about this as she pulled on one of his extra shirts, "I don't know..i have to think about it..maybe a kiss will help me think"

Becky rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to Dean, placing a kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "How about now?"

"Of course...you're always beautiful to me" Dean smiled causing Becky to roll her eyes again and push him away playfully

"Ugh..you're so sappy it's gross" she joked

"Well I'm sorry..watching my girlfriend beat up people really turns me into a romantic"

"Does it now?" Becky asked

Dean smiled a kissed her before pulling away and handing over her gloves which she took and placed them in the backpack she had, "I have to go work the tickets...you gonna be okay without me?"

"Yeah..I'll just watch the rest of the fights" Becky smiled and the two kissed once more before Dean head out and went to go work leaving Becky to clean up her stuff and pull on her backpack. After a few minutes Becky headed out to see the next fight beginning as the crowd gathered around watching and placing bets.

In the ring there were two men circling each other, neither wore gloves and seemed much older than Becky, looking to be in their twenties. As Becky watched and studied their movements she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to turn and see Finn standing in front of her. He wore a black leather jacket, over a grey T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Becky asked harshly causing Finn to flinch and hold up his hands defensively

"I'm not here to fight...you did enough of that already" Finn said slowly causing Becky to raise her eyebrow confused

"You saw my fight..what are you even doing here? Isn't this place filled with too much scum for you or whatever?" Becky snapped

"I go to this gym and X-pac invited me to come and see what this underground ring is all about. I certainly didn't expect to see you beating another girl to death when I walked in" Finn said slightly unsure of what to say or where to put his hands as he fidgeted

"I didn't beat her to death..I mean..she's not dead.."

Finn nodded and looked off before asking, "What are you doing fighting here anyway...are you that in need of cash?"

Becky rolled her eyes, "No actually..I have a lot of rage" Becky took a step towards Finn with a dangerous look in her eyes, "And I've got plenty to spare"

"Look I already told you i'm not here to fight" Finn said sadly, "I just want to talk...can we go sit somewhere?"

Becky looked around at the booths that lined the far wall away from the ring and nodded over that way, "Fine"

The two walked silently over and sat across from each other, Becky avoiding eye contact while Finn drummed his fingers on the table, "So…"

"Did you actually have something that you wanted to talk about or are you just going to sit there like an idiot?"

Finn opened his mouth but decided to close it as a waitress came over in a tight white top that showed her cleavage and a pair of booty shorts, "Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Can I get a beer?" Finn asked and the waitress nodded causing Becky to raise her eye shocked

"You're just going to give him a beer….he's like a soft sixteen?"

The woman shrugged as she wrote down his drink, "You're in an underground ring where a bunch of grown men are gambling illegally while people beat the crap out of each other...I doubt my boss is worried about serving some drinks to a couple of kids. So...two beers"

Before Becky could respond the woman walked off and went to go get the drinks, leaving Finn and Becky at the table in silence until she came back and set two bottles of beer on the table. Finn quickly took a swig before thanking the woman and asking for an order of fries for the table.

"I take it you're not a drinker?" Finna asked noticing Becky hadn't touched her beer

"No I'm not" She dismissed before turning to look over at the fight

"So..how did you manage to get a fight here?"

"My boyfriend works here and he signed me up" Becky shrugged, looking over to where Dean was sitting at the front door taking tickets and talking to people

"Dean?" Finn asked following Becky's line of sight

"Oh you actually remembered his name..I'm shocked" Becky interrupted sarcastically

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he took another swig of beer, "Look..I'm sorry about what I said..about you and about him. I was a jerk..and I wanted to apologize. I was going to do it at school on Monday but..I saw you in that cage and I knew I had to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I was a jer-"

"No" Becky said cutting Finn off, "What made you realize you were a jerk..why would you even think that you could speak to me again after what you said about my friends?"

The waitress came back with a set of fries and placed them in the center of the table before leaving without a word while Finn took another sip of his beer and looked away from Becky who's eye burned into the side of his head, "Yesterday was the anniversary of the day of my parent's death...so I sat and thought about everything that has happened in my life...and all the people I've lost...and I thought about you. When I came to America my family travelled all over and I thought about how different things would be if you were here with me. I thought that since I had money..I could take care of you..and if you ever found me I would be able to provide like I told you I would when we were kids. I could be the hero you needed me to be when we were younger..but i got blindsided. I lost sight of who I was, I got caught up in the money and the power...and t-then I saw you. I saw you again and for the first time I remembered who I was….you reminded me where I came from and I looked at myself and I was disgusted with myself. That's why I lashed out at you, I said things to hurt you but I never meant any of it. I want to start over….I want to be friends again."

Becky stared at Finn for a minute trying to take in all that he had said before she released a deep breath and smiled slowly, "I want to be friends too"

Finn smiled at this before taking his beer and lifting it slightly wanted to toast, Becky slowly grabbed the beer and clinked it against Finn's, watching as he downed the rest of his beer before looking back to her expectantly. Becky eyed the beer quietly before taking a sip causing Finn's smile to widened before he let out a big laugh. Becky and Finn then began to catch up, talking laugh, drinking and eating, growing comfortable with one another to the point where while Becky was talking about something she placed her hand on Finn's arm that laid on the table as she talked animatedly about whatever it was. However little did she know, Dean was watching the two from his spot at the door with a harsh glare.

 **With Bayley and Alexa**

The two walked slowly down the sidewalk together heading back to Alexa's house. They were going to wait on Charlotte but the older blond said she was waiting for Sasha and the two had no idea where Becky and Dean had run off to so they walked off on their own. The walk wasn't far and the streets were light up pretty well from the lamp posts and house parties that were being thrown nearby because of the school's big win.

"Did you enjoy the game?" Bayley asked as Alexa linked her arm with Bayley's

"To be honest..i know nothing about Football..but I liked spending time with you and watching you yell at all the calls" Alexa laughed while Bayley blushed, "You're really cute when you're into something..your nose scrunches up and your face gets really red"

" . whatever" Bayley said as she rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Alexa away as the two continued to walk under the street lights.

"Really..the only other time I've seen you like that was when we were writing that song"

"Well I am very serious about my music"

"Really?" Alexa asked, "Is that what you want to do with your life? Become a musician?"

"Yeah why..does that sound stupid?" Bayley asked suddenly becoming embarrassed

"No not at all..you're actually really good...you know you should sign up for the school talent show next month. I'm sure you'll win"

"Maybe" Bayley shrugged

Alexa stepped up on the edge of a brick lining that ran down the street beside the fenced off houses, holding out her arms to keep her balance as she walked trying not to fall off while Bayley watched with a smile. Her house was at the end of the next street and the cool night breeze was blowing past the two

"I had fun" Alexa said offhandedly as she hopped down off the bricks and walked beside Bayley, taking the taller girl's hand in her own as they walked

"Yeah me to-" Before Bayley could finish she felt cold metal placed on the back of her head causing her and Alexa to stop walking

"Don't move...don't say anything or I'll blow your brains out" a male voice called out from behind her before he pressed, what Bayley now realized was a gun, hard into the back of her head, "Give me everything in your pockets….NOW"

Bayley slowly lifted her hands, "W-we don't have anything"

"Bullshit" the man snapped pressing the gun harder into Bayley's head causing Alexa to let out a small squeal, "I'm only giving you until the count of three to give me everything in your pockets"

"Look dude I'm serious...we're just kids we don't have any money" Bayley said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out nothing but a set of keys and her phone

"What about you princess?" The man said talking to Alexa who quickly empty her pockets which had nothing in them either. Bayley could hear the man behind her curse and slightly throw a fit as the gun was removed from her head before he called out, "Turn around...both of you"

The two did as they were told and turned to see a tall man dressed in all black with a mask over his face pointing a gun at them, "Keep your hands up both of you..give me your shoes"

Bayley looked down at her feet to see she was wearing her new jordans which Hunter had bought for her a while ago. This was her first time wearing them and she knew they cost the couple hundred of dollars, so she did what the man asked. She took off her shoes and handed them over to him hoping he would leave after that but the man stayed, aiming the gun between the two of them.

"We don't have anything else..just leave us alone" Alexa said slowly trying to reason with the guy but he only grew angry and quickly surged towards the small blond, grabbing her by her throat and aiming the gun right between her eyes

"Hey leave her alone" Bayley snapped, "Don't touch her...or I swear I'll kill you"

The man turned to look at Bayley before pushing Alexa to the ground before walking over to Bayley as he still pointed the gun at Alexa, "What..is this your girlfriend or something? Huh are you two a pair of faggots?"

Bayley's jaw clenched at the word but she made no moves to speak as the man continued to taunt her, "Huh is that it..you both a pair of faggots...ha. I bet if I killed you both the world would thank me for getting rid of a bunch of queers like you"

"Leave us alone" Bayley snapped once again but the man ignored her before he moved to look at Alexa who was slowly getting up off the ground. He roughly grabbed her chin and yanked her up as he examined her body, "Shame..pretty young thing...I bet I could turn you out-"

The man pushed Alexa against the wooden fence of someone's yard and leaned his body into hers, before he slowly licked the side of her face causing Alexa to squirm trying to get away from him, "Get off me"

"Come on baby I know you want it you slut" the man said as his free hand slowly moved down to the front of Alexa's jeans.

That was enough for Bayley, the girl quickly ran up behind the man and grabbed him around his waist before she lifted him and tossed him to the ground. The impact of the land made the man drop his gun before Bayley roughly got on top of him and punch him in the face. However he was much stronger and pushed Bayley off of him, throwing her into the street. He quickly got up and walked over to Bayley as the two wrestled in the middle of the street for a minute before the man finally overpowered Bayley and began to relentlessly kick and punch Bayley in the stomach until Alexa called out from above the man.

"STOP.." the man looked up from his position on the ground to see Alexa holding his gun, "Get off of her"

The man slowly pulled away from Bayley and lifted his hands, backing away from the small girl, "You're not going to shoot me"

Alex clicked off the safety and shot the gun, just barely missing the man's ear as the bullet whizzed past his face, "Get out of here before you find out just how willing to shoot you I am"

The man grumbled before he slowly backed away and turned to run off, Alexa continued to aim at the spot the man was standing just in case he came back until she heard Bayley coughing behind her. Alexa quickly placed the gun down and bent down beside Bayley who groaned as she tried to sit up, holding her stomach in pain.

"I'm sorry" Bayley said in a low tone as tears fell from Alexa's eyes as she shakely sat down beside Bayley on the ground and wrapped her arms around Bayley's waist

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Alexa asked sadly

"Because I always make you cry" Bayley responded as she wiped a tear from Alexa's eyes

"You just got the crap beat out of you for me" Alexa said crying, "I should be apologizing to you"

"Don't" Bayley said with a shrug before looking at Alexa, "I would do it all over again."

"Why?"

Bayley thought for a second, "Because...I want to protect you...you are my friend and I could never sit back and watch someone hurt you"

Alexa just looked at Bayley before she openly sobbed, "Why are you so nice to me? Why would you want to help me? Why would you take a beating for me? I'm not worth it...I'm not worth anything…"

Bayley slowly reached her hand up and wiped the falling tears from Alexa's face, "I think you are...I think you are worth it..and that's enough for me….when will it be enough for you?"

Alexa sat in silence before she wiped her eyes on her jacket and looked around, "Come on let's get you out of the street"

"No"

"What? What are you talkin-"

"Not until you admit that you are enough..tell me that you are worth being fought for..that you are worth loving."

"Fine..I'm worth-"

"Mean it" bayley said seriously causing Alexa to sigh

"I-I...I can't"

"Tell me that you think you are enough…..I risked getting shot and got my ass beat for you...if that doesn't prove that you are worth something then I don't know what will"

Alexa looked into Bayley's eyes and smiled sadly at the seriousness in the taller girl's eyes before she gave out a tired laugh, "I'm enough"

"Again"

"I am enough" Alexa said with a blush while Bayley nodded and smile

"Yes you are..now help me out of the street"

 **With Sasha**

Sasha and the rest of the cheerleaders packed up their stuff as the football teams shook hands and headed off. Sasha looked up to see Charlotte standing alone by the fence waiting for her, "Hey..how did I look out there?"

"You were great Sash" Charlotte responded with a hug

"Really..because the rest of my sisters left" Sasha said with a tight lipped smile as she looked to the empty stands

"Alexa had to get home and I don't know where Becky and Dean went" Charlotte said honestly, "But they both said you did good"

"You don't have to lie for them Char...it's fine" Sasha shrugged as she pulled on the strap of her duffle bag, "Look I'm going to that after party with Seth"

"Sasha"

"I won't drink..I promise" Sasha said sadly still hurt at the fact that her sisters had left, "I just need to clear my head"

"You think going to a party with loud music and alcohol will help you clear your head?" Charlotte asked seriously, crossing her arms in disapproval, "You know when most people say they're going to clear their heads they go on walks"

"Well maybe I just want to go hang out with my friends"

"You mean Naomi and Tamina the same friends who used to pick on you and beat us up when we were kids?" Charlotte scoffed

"Really...first Becky not liking Seth and you don't like my friends..do you guys just hate everyone I come in contact with?" Sasha asked with wide eyes

"No..I have no problems with Seth...but you aren't the best judge of character when it comes to friends" Charlotte shrugged

Sasha rolled her eyes and clenched her fist angrily before snapping, "You're just mad because you don't have any friends...I mean hell even Bayley has friends..and what about you. You're so busy judging me that you can't even look around and see that you're alone."

"One. I'm not alone, I have friends. Two. I'm not judging you I'm trying to look out for you because somebody in this family has to be the responsible one"

"Responsible?" Sasha laughed, "Yeah you're so responsible...you were just on a drug kick not too long ago"

"That's not what drug kick means"

"I don't care" Sahsa yelled, "Just leave me alone"

With that sasha turned and walked over to where Seth was waiting by the football field gates holding his helmet in his hand, "Hey babe"

Seth wrapped Sasha in his arms and led her to where a bunch of football players were gathering around a few cars. Seth introduced the girl to a few of them who she had not already met before climbing into the truck of some big guy who Seth introduced to her as Paul, but everyone called him Big Show.

"It's nice to meet you big show" Sasha greeted, shaking the bigger man's hands which were practically the size of her head.

As the car pulled up to the house of some random football player the party was just getting started as people began to pull up and fill in. Music was already blasting throughout the house as Sasha and Seth entered the front door and were immediately met with a crowd of bodies. Everyone from the game was pretty much there jumping around and dancing in the living room, everything was similar to Seth's party a while ago. Seth was immediately congratulated for the game from random people and other football players where running throughout the house and into the backyard where a pool and bar was set up.

"Good game man"

"You guys totally kicked butt"

"When's your next game?"

Seth smiled and answered the questions as he kept his arm wrapped around Sasha, not letting her get lost in the crowd, at least until she spotted Naomi and Tamina sitting and talking on one of the couches, "I'll be back babe"

As Sasha made her way over there Naomi spotted her and whispered something to Tamina, "Hey guys"

"Oh ..hey Sasha" Naomi said as she took a sip of her drink and looked away

"What's up?"

"Nothing...we just...we can't really be seen talking to a cheerleader...sort of kills our whole vibe" Tamina said causing Sasha to scoff and roll her eyes

"Naomi you were a cheerleader before"

"Yeah before I realized how stupid that was..I mean look at you" Sasha looked down to see her still in her cheerleading outfit, "You look ridiculous"

"Yeah what did you go and become a cheerleader for anyway?"

"So I could be ungrounded and still see my boyfriend, extracurriculars was the only way I could give a good reason for getting my phone back and staying out late." Sasha explained with a small smile but stopped when she saw the unsure looks on her friends faces, "Y-you think I actually wanted to become a cheerleader..no..no way. These things are stupid..I just wanted an excuse for my parents"

Naomi and Tamina looked at each other and thought before nodding and laughing, accepting this answer from their younger friend. Naomi stood and handed Sasha a reed cup filled halfway with alcohol but Sasha quickly turned it down,, "I'm actually trying not to drink"

"Why?"

"B-because I-"

"I told you she would go stiff on us" Tamina said to Naomi as she drank from her cup while Naomi still held out a drink for Sasha

"I'm not stiff..i just..i have this thing with my sisters...a bet..and I'm trying not to drink"

"A bet?" Naomi asked pulling back the drink with a skeptical look, "Like with money?"

"Well..no but I-"

Naomi held out the cup again, "Then you have nothing to lose..come on...you wanted to be our friend, and we let you be..but you gotta be able to hang with the big kids if you want to stick with us"

Sasha looked between the two and sighed before taking the cup and quickly taking a small sip, "See"

"All of it" Tamina said as she stood from her position on the couch and began to circle Sasha while Naomi stood right in front of her with a smirk

"Guys-"

Tamina laughed and paused behind Sasha, "I don't think she has the balls to hang with us Naomi"

"You know what? I think you're right" Naomi agreed before looking over to Tamina, "Lets go"

"Wait" Sasha called causing them both to stop as she took a deep breath and downed the cup of alcohol, showing them it was empty once she finished, "There"

The two older girls smiled and cheered for their friend before they both began rapidly talking and dragged her to the dance floor while Sasha's head spun. She had no idea what was in that cup but it immediately made her head a little fuzzy. The music sounded far off and she could hear the pounding of her heart in her ears as everyone danced around her, jumping to a song Sasha couldn't hear.

"What was in that drink?" Sasha shouted to Naomi over the music but she just got a shrug in response

Suddenly Seth grabbed Sasha's hand and pulled her against him before he smile and guided her to the kitchen where a few couples were making out and people were drinking. He walked up to the punch bowl that sat on the kitchen Island and grabbed two cups.

"No thanks" Sasha said as Seth began to fill the cups with whatever was in the punch bowl, which Sasha knew immediately from the smell was alcohol

"Come on babe...don't be all uptight..we just won our first game" Seth said as he took a sip from his cup

"I'm not being uptight..I just don't want to drink anymore...I already have a headache from whatever I just drank from Naomi...besides One drink is enough..I'm not even supposed to be drinking" Sasha said crossing her arms over her chest

"What...you trying to be like your sisters now...i thought you were all about being unique and nothing like Charlotte"

"I am nothing like charlotte" Sasha protested causing Seth to shrug and hold up the second cup of alcohol

"Then prove it"

Sasha stared at the cup for a second, she had promised her sisters she wouldn't drink, but she had already broken that promise anyway. So this wouldn't make any difference and she didn't want to cause any tension between her and Seth. She slowly grabbed the cup and watched as he smiled, she loved making him smile. Sasha took a sip, almost gagging at the taste, the punch was more alcohol than punch and she actually hated alcohol. She only did it to make Seth happy, she wanted him to be happy because that made her happy, at least that's how she saw it. As long as she drank with Seth he would love her back like she did him.

"There" Sasha said as she finished her cup, once again proving to someone tonight that she could drink and Seth cheered , finishing his before grabbing them both another, which both of them downed before wandering off to enjoy the party.

Seth and Sasha ended up in a game of beer pong against two boys, Sasha played with a dopey smile, practically hanging off of Seth's back at certain points in the game. While other times she was loud and happy, hopping up and down as she made a shot into one of the cups, causing the people watching to cheer for her. Sasha let the buzz of energy settle around her, from the people to the alcohol to Seth's touch as she guided her on some of her shots, holding her hand as they threw the ping pong ball together. Waves of colors and electricity flowed throughout Sasha's body as she stumbled more and more as she took shot after shot from the game.

Once that was over the two moved back to the kitchen where Sasha now sat on the counter watching as Seth came over playfully dancing and swaying in front of her causing her to giggle lazily before taking the red cup that he held out for her. She quickly took a sip before pulling the cup away, "What's in this?"

Seth took a sip from his own cup, "A little bit of everything...the guys told me it'll get you drunk of your ass quicker than anything else here"

"I'm already drunk off my ass" Sasha said before handing Seth back the cup, not wanting it but Seth refused to take it

"Drink it.." He said drunkenly, "I made it for you...you should be grateful that I brought you here"

"I am" Sasha mumbled barely able to hold her eyes open or her head up as her eyes filled with black spots and flashes of neon lights that buzzed and swirled to the music that seemed to play far off as her hearing came and went

"Then drink it" Seth said as he stood in between Sasha's legs

Sasha smiled with her eyes closed before drinking whatever was in the cup, once she was finished she was met with Seth kissing her. Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her as they made out. Seth doing most of the work as Sasha's body began to feel slightly weak.

"Seth" Sasha mumbled into Seth neck, "Seth I don't feel good"

"Just relax babe"

"Seth…"

"Do you want me babe?" he said in a low voice

Sasha could barely think, but the buzz of Seth's words maybe her head spin as she agreed to whatever he was saying. Seth began to kiss her lips again before moving down to her neck. However Sasha slowly pulled away from him as her head fell onto his shoulder as her arms fell limp around his neck and everything went black.

 **With Charlotte**

"Roman..hey Roman wait up" Charlotte called out as she saw Roman packing his stuff into his truck. The tall boy had stayed back after the game and changed into a light blue button up that hung open over a grey t-shirt and a pair of khaki pants with his hair down his back.

"Hey princess...you like the game?" Roman said with a smirk as he turned and leaned against the car

"Yes you were very good" Charlotte said with a smile, "But I need a favor from you"

"Anything for you" Roman said with a smirk

"I need you to take me to the after party that everyone is going to...my sister is going there and I-"

"And you want to look out for her?"

"Yes..but without her knowing" Charlotte sighed while Roman smiled before nodding

"Alright..hop in" Roman said before getting into the car and waiting for Charlotte to get into the passenger's seat. Roman looked over and smiled at Charlotte before he pulled out of the parking lot, "Any reason why you're spying on your sister?"

"It's not that I don't trust her.."

"I never said that"

"I just….Sasha doesn't have the best friends..and she isn't good on holding out when it comes to peer pressure. You should of seen the time when someone pressured her into shoving Bayley into a locker on her first day of middle school. I just want to keep an eye out for her...and….I may have wanted to hang out with you.." Charlotte said, ending with a blush

Roman gave a small laugh before he sarcastically commented, "I figured"

As the two pulled up to the house it was once again like Seth's party before school started, people were drunk and dancing in the lawn and cars were parked all along the street. Roman parked the car a few blocks down causing the two to walk together back to the house.

"Thanks for the ride" Charlotte said with a small smile

"No problem" Roman shrugged, "So what's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"You know the whole Charlotte saves Sasha plan..are you just going to swoop in there and whisk her away?" Roman asked sarcastically

"Maybe..I don't know...I just want to go in and see if she is in any kind of trouble" Charlotte said just as the two walked up to the house

"Well I'll look around and help you search...I check around in the backyard" Roman said,pointing to the large crowd in the backyard surrounding a pool.

"Thanks" after that the two split up and Charlotte began to look around the living room searching for Sasha. There were tons of people everywhere, bumping into Charlotte and knocking her off balance, but still no signs of Sasha. However she did spot Naomi and Tamina taking shots with a group of people just as Roman came back over to her saying that he didn't see her or Seth anywhere downstairs.

Charlotte looked to Roman before nodding towards the two older girls, "I'm going to ask them if they've seen her...if she was at this party then I'm sure they would have seen her"

"Okay" Roman agreed before following behind her as she walked towards them

"Hey!" Charlotte called out causing Naomi and Tamina to turn and look at her unimpressed, "Have you seen my sister?"

"Which one?" Naomi asked playing dumb as she took a shot

"Yeah I'm pretty sure she has like twelve of them over at that orphanage she calls a home" Tamina said with a smirk

"Is..is that supposed to be an insult...because I don't live in an orphanage and i'm looking for Sasha….we can't find her anywhere and I just want to know if you've seen her?" Charlotte asked seriously but both girls just rolled their eyes and turned around, "Hey I'm serious...if something happens to her it's on both of you"

"..well sorry..haven't seen her...try finding Seth" Naomi said still not really caring as she turned back to her shots and began laughing at a comment made by a boy sitting opposite of her

Charlotte rolled her eyes and turned around to Roman, "They won't tell me anything….you don't think their upstairs do you?"

Roman looked towards the stairs which were blocked off by furniture that was pushed aside to make room for dancing, "No one's allowed upstairs...this is Randy Orton's house and he doesn't want anyone to mess up the rooms, especially his parents. Besides he hates Seth, he would never let him go upstairs."

"Are you sure?"

"We can ask him" Roman suggested pointing over to where Randy was flirting with a girl on the dance floor. Charlotte nodded and followed Roman over to Randy who immediately smile upon seeing Roman

"Hey Roman...you out already. You just came to me like two days ago" He joked causing Roman to clear his throat awkwardly while Charlotte eyed Roman, "Who's this.. A new client?"

" ..no this isn't about that...this is Charlotte. Her younger sister is dating Seth and we were wondering if you saw them?"

"Uh...yeah maybe...i saw him and some girl who was totally wasted..but I didn't really pay too much attention to it"

"Wasted?" Charlotte asked shocked, "Are you sure?"

Randy thought before nodding, "Yeah..yeah she was definitely wasted"

"What did she look like?"

"I don't know...brown hair..kind of short?"

"Any chances they went upstairs?"

"No way man upstairs is off limits I told no one to go up there"

"Yes but someone still could if they wanted to right?" Roman asked causing Randy to think again before looking over to the stairs

"Maybe...but if he went into mine or my parent's room I'll kill him"

"Okay...uh thanks anyway" Roman said before ushering Charlotte over to an empty space against the wall for them to talk, "So…"

"I think we should check upstairs" Charlotte said

"Are you sure? I mean...if they are upstairs...do you think you really want to walk in on whatever is happening?" Roman asked, "Sasha can handle herself"

"You heard what he said….she's drunk off her ass, there's no way she can handle herself right now" Charlotte protested, "She promised me she wouldn't drink"

"Then I think she has to learn from this.."

"What?"

"Whatever happens...it's her decision...she decided to drink and these are the consequences. You're not responsible for all of your sibling's actions..you have to relax"

Charlotte went to argue but stopped and sighed, "i'm their big sister..if anything happens to ay of them it's my fault"

"No it's not..they are responsible for their own actions" Roman placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder, "Relax"

"I can't" Charlotte sighed. Roman looked around before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a blunt with a raised eyebrow. Charlotte rolled her eyes before grabbing the blunt and Roman's hand before guiding him outside back to his truck.

The two made their way back and climbed on top of his truck, much like they had the first time and began to smoke. Roman lit the blunt and took a hit before passing it to Charlotte who did the same, coughing at first before she got the hang of it. The two continued smoking until the blunt was finished before moving onto another one that Roman had. They laughed and joked, enjoying each other's company, allowing Charlotte to completely forget about her sisters and her worries. The two spent what felt like hours laying on top of the truck, until blue and red lights swarmed around the streets as six cop cars came and blocked off the streets. Cops began pouring out of the cars and began arresting drunk teens that stood on the front lawn while a few cops knocked on the door asking for Randy.

Roman sat up and watch from their spot down the street, laughing slightly as he found the situation funny in his high state while Charlotte stayed staring up at the sky.

"Hey!" Roman looked down the side of the truck to see a cop standing there looking up at him, "What are you kids doing?"

"Star watching" Roman said with a smile

"No stars out tonight son" the man said as he took off his hat and looked at the boy seriously, "I'm going to need you two to come on down"

"Sorry can't do that officer...I'm stuck" Roman said laughing slightly at his own words which felt funny on his tongue as his thoughts raced with wild thoughts while Charlotte slowly sat up and looked down at the man

"What's your name officer?" Charlotte asked slowly

"Officer Edge" the man said causing the two to laugh at the name, "what?"

"Your name is officer Edge...that's stupid" Roman laughed while the blond man ran his hands through his hair and looked around slightly offended

"Hey Christian...come here for a second" the man called out causing another cop with short blond hair to walk over, "These two are high as a kite"

"Alright..the party is over..you wanna come down?" Christian said before hold out his hand for Charlotte to take as the two sighed before climbing down off the truck. Charlotte and Roman stood with their backs on the truck door as Edge and Christian began questioning them, "Where did you get the drugs?"

"What drugs?"

"Why do you both reek of marijuana?"

"That's not us"

"Do you have anything on you?"

"My clothes...or am I on my clothes?"

"Roman shut up" Charlotte said as she slowly began to realize what was happening

"How old are you both?" neither answered

"Do you know that we can have you both arrested for public intoxication right?"

"Why we didn't do anything? Besides marijuana is legal now" Roman stated as if it were obvious

"It's legal to buy if you're 21 or older with proper ID...seeing as how this is a high school party and you're one of the football players…" Edge said as he pointed to the large football letterman on Charlotte, "I would say that you're not 21...so you purchased it illegally...and you still can't smoke in public. If you do you will be fined...and look at that. You're in public"

Charlotte and Roman looked at each other before looking back to the cops as Christian began to talk, "Where did you get the drugs?"

"The dude who's party it is..Randy Orton...he sells to anyone" Roman said as he stuck his hands in his jeans

"Randy Orton...he's also in high school?" Roman nodded

"Alright...come on let's take you two downtown"

"For what!"

"We'll keep you in holding with the other idiots that got caught tonight drinking and smoking and then we'll call your parents have them pay the fine and then you're free to go" Edge said as he and Christian handcuffed Charlotte and Roman and took them to their police car which already had one other person in it.

"Next time...don't be stupid" with that Edge slammed the police car door shut and went into the house to help the other cops clear out the house

"Fuck" Charlotte said from her spot in between Roman and..Naomi, "Why the fuck are you here?"

"They grabbed me and Tamina heading out..she's in the car in front of us" Naomi muttered as she leaned her head against the window of the car, "I can already tell what you're in for little miss perfect. Just the smell of you is making me nauseous"

The three sat in silence as the rest of the party goers fleed or were ushered into police cars, random kids, two football players, Randy Orton and even Nikki Bella who was on the volleyball team..or maybe it was Bree, but still no signs of Sasha.

"Hey we need an ambulance here immediately!" a cop shouted causing a female cop of radio for an ambulance just as Charlotte could see Seth running out the side door, alone. He had no shirt on, he was only in a pair of jeans and his shoes and his hair was a mess as he climbed over the fence and ran off, looking back every few seconds in fear

"That little fucker" Charlotte muttered as she leaned over Roman watching him through the window

A few cop pulled off with kids in their back seats while edge and Christian stayed behind waiting for the ambulance with a few other cops, allowing Charlotte to sit and watch as a stretcher carried out an unconscious Sasha, lifting her into the back of the ambulance once they arrived. The three in the car watch in silent fear as EMT and police officers tried talking to her but she made no response. Her skin was pale and she looked frail and sick. Charlotte felt tears well up in her eyes and her high was immediately gone as Edge and Christian got into the car.

"Hey what happened to her?" Charlotte asked

"Sorry can't tell you that"

"That was my sister you fucks" Charlotte snapped as she kicked the back of their seats, "What happened?"

Neither of them answered her so she roughly kicked at teh cage that separated the the cops from the kids, causing Edge to turn around, "Hey stop that..you do that again and I'll let you rot in that holding cell"

Roman nudged Charlotte and whispered for her to calm down, "She's going to be okay Char...they'll take her to the hospital and she'll be okay"

"Yeah I mean they didn't bring her out in a body bag" Naomi said offhandedly causing Charlotte to glare at the girl, "What..at least that means she's not dead...she'll be fine"

Charlotte looked back to the ambulance, watching as it pulled off and headed down the street, in the opposite direction from the police station where they were going, "You better be right"

 **A/N; Thanks for reading. Make sure to follow and favorite and all that stuff so you can be alerted when the next chapter is out and please review with more ideas.**


	28. Chapter 28

****A/N: hey guys not sure how often I'll be updating with college life kicking in but I'll try as often as I can. It's easier when you guys review and give me ideas so make sure to do that and make sure to follow and favorite the story so you can be updated when the new chapters are out.****

 **Chapter 28**

 **With Charlotte**

Charlotte paced back and forth in the holding cell while Roman sat beside Naomi on a bench that was chained against the wall. There were three other kids in the cell as well, passed out or huddled in a corner. While other kids from the party, Nikki Bella and Tamina included, were in one of the two cells on the opposite side of them. The walls were solid concrete on the sides while the front was all bars so Edge and Christian could see right into all of the cells as they walked up and down the hall.

"Stop pacing its making me sick" Naomi said as she bent down, holding her head in her hands

Charlotte ignored the girl and walked to the cell bars, "Hey! Hey!"

"What?" Christian asked annoyed

"I need to make a phone call"

"Don't worry your parents will be notified, you can explain it all to them then"

"Yeah I know that fucker you told me that the last time..I need to call my sister"

"The one in the hospital right now..I don't think she'll answer"

"Fuck you..I get the right to a phone call I have to tell my sisters what's going on"

"Please let her call so she can shut up" the one kid huddled in the corner said causing Naomi to agree

"fine if it'll get you to shut up" Christian opened the cell and grabbed Charlotte by the arm before taking her roughly to the phone against the wall down the hall, "There you have five minutes hurry up"

Charlotte quickly picked up the phone and began to dial Becky's number. After a few seconds Becky picked up, "Hello?"

"Becky its Charlotte"

"Charlotte..where are you..what number are you calling from?"

"I'm calling from a holding cell at the police station"

"WHA-"

"I don't have time to explain okay just listen...Sasha was at that after party from the football game and shes being taken to the hospital."

"What hospital?"

"Fuck…" Charlotte looked to Christian, "do you know what hospital they took that girl too?"

"I don't know...general?"

"General. Try general" Charlotte said into the phone before pausing as she heard a crowd cheering in the background, "where are you?"

"it doesn't matter...are they going to let you out?"

"they said they're going to call mom and dad first and they have to come pay the fine then they'll let me go"

"But mom and dad wont be back till tomorrow"

"I know"

"How are you gonna get out?"

"I don't know"

"Well how much is the fine?"

"200 dollars, look, take Bayley and go see Sasha" Charlotte said

"Uh" Becky started before Charlotte cut her off

"You do know where Bayley is don't you?"

"Yeah shes at home right?" Becky guessed

"Where are you?"

"Hey your time is up kid...lets go" Christian called out roughly

"Just give me one more minute"

"You get one call, five minutes...that's the rule, now let's go"

"Becky you better take your ass home and find Bayley, and then get to Sasha" Charlotte quickly said into the phone

"What about you?"

"They're calling people aside one by one to get parent information and all that so they know who to call"

"Okay..uh just give them the home phone...we'll figure it out"

Before Charlotte could answer Christian snatched the phone away and hung it up on the wall, ending the call, "All done"

"Asshole" Charlotte muttered before Christian grabbed her by her arm and took her back to holding

"There you've made your call..now shut up" Christian said before Edge came over and flipped through a clipboard

"We're ready for the next kid" He said looking to Christian who looked to Charlotte before turning to Naomi

"You..come on"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and sat down next to Roman who gave her a weak smile, "So..you talk to you sister?"

"Yeah..they said they'll find a way to get me out"

"How much of a shit show do you think that's going to be?" Roman asked with a smirk

"Knowing my sisters….it's going to be one hell of a shit show"

 **With Becky**

"hello...hello?" Becky asked into the phone concerned, holding her other ear shut, trying to block out the screaming as a man's hand was raised in victory in the ring, however she was met with a dial tone as the call ended, "Well fuck"

Finn looked at her in confusion, placing a hand over hers which stretched out on the table, "What's going on?"

"One of my sisters is in the hospital, the other in is jail and another is who knows where. I gotta get home" Becky said before she pushed herself out of the booth and placed five dollars on the table but Finn took the money and handed it back to her

"Keep it I got it covered..I'll even drive you home" He offered as he took out a twenty and placed it down

"Thank you, let me just go tell Dean real quick" Becky said unsure, before rushing over to behind the table where Dean was sitting taking tickets and cash for bets, "babe I gotta talk to you"

"I'm busy..why don't you keep talking to Finn?" Dean said, dismissing Becky

"Dean are you serious right now...I have to talk to you"

Dean ignored Becky and took the cash from the line of people, continuing his work and angering Becky, "Next please"

"Dean this is serious" Dean rolled his eyes

"Look I have to work" Dean said, slightly annoyed by his girlfriend as thoughts of her and Fin drinking it up and talking flashed through his mind

Becky rolled her eyes before shouting out loudly to the line of people, "Alright..sorry folks the line is closed for a few minutes"

The crowd mumbled their displeasures before slowly filing away leaving Becky and Dean as Becky walked around to the other side of the table to look Dean in the eyes as she said in a low voice, "look Dean..something is going on with my sisters and I have to go. I wanted to tell you that so you wouldn't be worried when you didn't see me, but obviously you are busy throwing a fit over here in your corner..so you wanna tell me what the hell crawled up your shorts?"

"Nothing"

"Dean"

"Look Becky-"

"Dean tell me...now"

"You and Finn"

"What about me and Finn..we were catching up" Becky scoffed

"Catching up? You told me you hated Finn...you wanted to basically kill him last time" Dean said with a confused look on his face, "And now you're all buddy buddy, laughing it up and drinking. Becky you never drink with me, you always tell me not to and yet all of a sudden Finn comes in and you're drinking?"

"It was one beer and Finn apologized alright. I took my anger out in the ring. I thought you would be proud of me for carrying out a conversation with him without punching him."

"Yeah I'm so proud" Dean responded sarcastically with his arms crossed

Becky rolled her eyes and hit Dean upside his head before saying, "grow up Dean, we worked it out we talked that's it, I have bigger things to worry about"

"Well does he know that you have a boyfriend...a very jealous...willing to beat his ass boyfriend?" Dean asked with a pout

"Yes he knows..and he knows that you will kick his ass if he ever tried anything" Dean smiled at this before Becky continued, "now I have to go home and find my sister"

Dean nodded and stood to give her a kiss which Becky happily returned, "love you"

"Love you too" with that Becky rushed off to Finn and accepted the ride back to her house where she found Bayley laying on the couch with an ice pack on her eye

"What happened to you?" Becky nearly shouted upon seeing Bayley's face

The girl had a black eye and her shirt was off, leaving her in a sports bra that revealed the bruises left by the attacker, "I got jumped..he even took my shoes"

"How did you get jumped I thought you were with Alexa and Charlotte at the game?"

"I left to take Alexa home and we were walking and then some guy in a mask pulled a gun on us"

"Are you okay?" Becky asked seriously as she took a seat beside her younger sister and inspected the girl's face and body

"Just peachy" Bayley replied with a fake smile while Finn stood at the door awkwardly, "What happened with you? Did you get jumped too?"

Bayley pointed to the bruise on Becky's jaw but the older girl brushed it off before standing up, "I may have ate a punch but it doesn't matter...look Charlotte and Sasha are in trouble"

"What happened?"

"I don't know but Charlotte's in jail and Sasha is at the hospital. So we need to find a way to get Charlotte out and find out what's happening with Sasha"

"I think i can help with the bail" Finn offered finally speaking up from his spot causing Bayley to turn around startled by the boy's outburst, "I'll pay it"

"Finn I can't ask you to do that"

"You're not asking..I'm offering. I know some people that can help...pretend to be a legal guardian and bring the money to get Charlotte out" Finn said with a smile, "I just have to make a call really quickly"

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Finn said before pulling out his phone and stepping outside to make a call

"So..you and Finn?"

"We made up..we're just friends"

"I don't know many friends that would pay 200 dollars to bail out their friend's sister" Bayley said before sitting up on the couch and pushing herself up to stand

"Well he's different..now go get dressed so we can go"

After thirty minutes the house phone rang to which Becky had Bayley answer, "Hello?"

"Hello is this the parent of Charlotte Helmsley?"

Bayley looked at Becky with wide eyes as Becky nodded back at her, "Yes...uh yes this is Stephanie Helmsley….what..what can I do for you?"

Becky hit Bayley in the arm for her stuttering causing Bayley to mouth a small ow as she rubbed her arm and glared at her older sister, "Well my name is officer Edge..and I'm sorry to inform you but we have your daughter Charlotte her at the station downtown locked up"

"F-for what?" Bayley asked unsure causing Becky to roll her eyes

"Public intoxication ma'am..she and a friend were found publicly intoxicated at a party"

"Intoxicated? You mean uh.."

"Marijuana I'm afraid" Edge said causing Bayley's eyes to widen, "Now we aren't going to hold her ..we just need you or your husband to come down here and pay the fine of 200 dollars for her release"

Bayley shrugged not knowing what to say causing Becky to hit her again and mouth for her to agree, "Okay...uh.."

"Say Hunter will be there" Finn whispered

"No..they are too well known with their company..say uncle Shane will be there" Becky corrected causing Bayley to nod

"My husband and I are actually out of town at the moment..the girls are being watched by my brother Shane. He will be there to get her. We are very disappointed in her and she will be severely punished when she gets home"

"Alright ma'am..usually it can only be the parents so I have to ask if you give legal consent for this man to sign out your daughter?"

"Yes..yes of course…."

Finn looked at his phone before whispering, "Say..Shane Mazzola"

"I give permission for my brother Shane Mazzola to sign out my daughter Charlotte Helmsley" Bayley said with a raised eyebrow to Finn

"Alright...well we will be waiting for your husband then. If you have any questions you can call us back at this number at any time"

"Alright...thank you"

"No problem" with that the call ended and Bayley immediately released the breath she was holding and dropped the phone as she bent over in relief

"Oh my god I was so nervous" she said shakely

"Why Shane Mazzola?" Becky asked Finn

"One of my boys makes fake ids and he's got one with Shane Mazzola on it so..you now have an uncle with that name" Finn said as he pocketed his phone, "Now let's go, they are going to meet us at the station"

With that the three got into Finn's car and headed downtown to the police station where two tall boys were waiting, both standing against a large truck. Both boys towered over Finn and the girls but Becky recognized them from their school, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. They both looked much older than they were as they had both shaved their heads on a dare, and Luke had a long beard. Becky hadn't really spoken to either of them since elementary school, so it was a little surprising when they eagerly greeted her.

"Hey Red" Luke called out with a big smile on his face

"Hello Luke" Becky greeted, "Karl"

"Hello Becky" karl smiled before turning to Finn, "What's up man?"

"Nothing much man..thanks again for doing this" Finn said as he handed them two hundred dollar bills and smiled

Becky nodded, "Yeah you both are really too sweet, you don't have to do this at all"

"It's no problem red..it's not often that old Finny boy here has any other friends beside us so it's good to see him branching out with some new friends" Luke said causing Finn to look away slightly embarrassed

"Besides we owe him a favor" Karl said with a smirk

"Alright guys...can we get this done now?"

Luke and Karl looked at each other before nodding. Luke opened the back of the trunk and reached into it, grabbing two outfits, one was a suit and the other was a button up and jeans. Finn pointed to the suit and Luke nodded before turning to look at Becky and Bayley before saying, "Don't worry..we'll get her out and be back in no time"

 **With Charlotte**

Everyone was now asleep in the cell except for Roman and Charlotte when Christian came back to the cell and called for Charlotte, "Hey blonde...your Uncle is here"

Charlotte looked to Roman confused before standing from her seat beside him to walk to the cell door which the cop was now opening, "My Uncle?"

"Yep, bald guy, beard, suit...he's at the front desk signing the papers" Charlotte raised an eyebrow at the description as it sounded more like her father but she shrugged and slowly followed behind Christian to the front desk were she saw some guy in a suit signing papers.

Charlotte's eyes widened before she quickly sped over to him and stood beside him and discretely hit his leg. Luke looked at her with a fake disappointed look before his booming voice called out, "Charlotte Helmsley I am very disappointed in you...your mother got a call and told me what happened and we will be having a serious conversation when we get home..just wait until your parents get back home"

Charlotte looked at him with a shocked look before seeing Christian and Edge standing behind the desk looking at her expectantly with crossed arms, "Sorry"

"You know you two don't look much alike for being family" Edge said offhandedly

"Me and my sisters were all adopted" Charlotte said

"Now..apologize to these nice officers"

"Sorry" Charlotte said

"Did she cause you any trouble here..any more than she already has?" Luke asked as he finished signing the papers with the signature reading Shane Mozzola which Charlotte looked at in confusion

"A little but nothing too serious...next time she gets caught with any drugs or alcohol at such a young age she-"

"There won't be a next time...her parents and I will guarantee that"

"Alright..now..we just need some ID and the money for the fine" Christian said causing Luke to take out his wallet and pull out an id and 200 dollars

Charlotte watched carefully as the id was inspected before Christian handed it back to Luke and nodded, "Well...everything seems to be in order..have a nice night..both of you, and Charlotte, we don't want to see you here again..understand?"

"Yes sir" Charlotte said

Charlotte and Luke said quick goodbyes before they both exited out the door and raced to the parking lot where Becky, Bayley, Finn and Karl were waiting, "Hey..everything go smoothly?"

"Yep..piece of cake" luke answer as he began to peel off the suit jacket while Charlotte stared confused at the two boys

"Okay what the heck was that? And who are you?"

" that is Luke, he pretended to be Shane with a fake ID that Karl here had already made, hencing as to why the last name was Mozzola instead of McMahon and Finn paid your bail" Becky explained before she and Bayley stepped up to Charlotte allowing her to look at the bruises on their faces

"What the hell happened to the both of you?"

"We could ask you the same thing" Bayley responded

"Drugs..seriously Charlotte you promised us" Becky said with a serious look on her face

"It was a small slip and you act like I've been doing drugs for years"

"No you haven't but you are starting an addiction. Look me in the face and tell me that you haven't been craving those drugs. Tell me that your skin wasn't crawling because you didn't have them" Becky said in a low tone as she walked towards Charlotte until they were face to face

Charlotte looked away from her younger sisters causing Bayley to step in between Becky and Charlotte, "Hey look..we're not all perfect.."

"Obviously, but it's not about being perfect. It's about her promising she wouldn't do drugs just to turn around and get caught for it. You're lucky Finn paid your bail or you would've been stuck in there until mom and dad came back" Becky snapped

"Oh please like Sasha kept her promise, like you kept yours...you have a bruise on your jaw the size of tennessee. What fight did you get in?"

"Guys" Bayley tried but Becky cut her off

"Hey I'm not the one who's going to bring all of hell down on us when our parents get back. You don't think that they're going to find out sooner or later that their golden child was arrested for possession of drugs?"

"I'm not the golden child" Charlotte yelled as she paced and ran her hand through her hair frustrated

"Obviously"

"Stop it both of you. This is like a routine for us...we're fucking self destructive...we can never be a normal family for two minutes. One of us is always getting in fights, getting high or drunk, and you're always getting grounded. I mean we can't even keep one fucking promise to each other. ONE! Now you see I got jumped...I got my ass beat by some fucking dude with a gun because I made a promise to myself that I would protect someone, and you know what..I kept that promise. Now I look at my _big_ sisters and you three can't even stay out of trouble long even to keep the one promise we all decided to make as a family. As SISTERS. You can't even keep an eye on each other for five minutes. Sasha is laying in that hospital because the both of you were to wrapped up in your own personal lives to even give a damn about where she was." Bayley yelled

"Sasha is in there because of her own actions" Charlotte snapped, "And I mean at least I stayed and watched her cheer. At least I was there for her...Becky and Dean disappeared half way through"

"She didn't want me there any way" Becky said rolling her eyes, "Besides Bayley didn't seemed too concerned with watching Sasha anyway..and you wouldn't have gotten beat up if you stayed with Charlotte like you were supposed to"

"Are you blaming me for getting jumped?"

"Maybe"

"No"

"God..just shut up both of you….can we please just go see Sasha" Bayley said, getting frustrated

Finn nodded before turning to Luke and Karl, "Thanks again guys"

"No problem brother...call us if you guys need anything else"

"We will thanks" Becky smiled before the two taller boys turned and hopped into their truck to leave while Finn and the girls walked to Finn's car and headed off to the hospital

The group rode in silence until they arrived causing Bayley to immediately hope out of the car and enter, walking up to the front desk and leaning over it slightly so she could see the lady that sat behind it eating a bowl of pasta.

"Can I help you?" The woman said with her mouth full

"Our sister was brought in here a while ago...Sasha Helmsley" Bayley said in a low tone causing the woman to put the bowl down before she began typing away on her computer

"Sasha...?"

"Helmsley"

"Oh yes...right here Sasha Helmsley it says she was rushed here for..alcohol poisoning"

"Well is she okay?"

"Oh I don't know that" the woman said with a shrug before going back to her pasta

Becky stepped up beside Bayley, having overheard the woman's answer, "Well find out"

The woman eyed Becky before slightly rolling her eyes, "i'm only allowed to give out information to family"

"I am family" Becky growled with her hands balling up into fist causing Finn to laugh nervously as he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away from the desk

"We're her sisters and we'd like to know what's happening to her" Charlotte said seriously

"I'll see what i can do but you'll need your parents to accompany you" The woman said before stand and turning to leave but Finn cut her off

"Ask for Dr. Finlay while you're at it" He called causing the woman to look him up and down before scurrying off

"You know someone that works here?"

"My uncle...he'll talk to us if none of those doctors do" Finn said with a nod causing Becky to smile at him

The group took a seat in the few empty seats in the waiting room letting silence fall around them until Charlotte's phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Charlotte! I've been trying to reach you and your sisters all day what's going on?" Stephanie's worried voice called out over the phone causing Charlotte to cover it as she looked to Becky and Bayley

"It's mom" Charlotte uncovered the phone, "Oh sorry about that mom, we were at the football game watching Sasha cheer"

"Oh was she good? I'm sorry that I missed it"

"She was good, she's showering right now so she can't come to the phone but Bayley and Becky are with me right now"

"Let me talk to them"

Charlotte handed Becky the phone, "Hey mom"

"Hello Becky how was your day, did Bayley give you any problems?"

"No...we just ordered a pizza after school and watched some TV until the game" Becky explained as she stared at her sisters before handing the phone to Bayley

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby girl how was your day?"

"Fine. Nothing too...eventful" Bayley said with a shrug, "Look mom we gotta get going"

"Going? Where you girls are at home right?"

"Yes we're at home..I-I just meant like going..like gotta hang up soon. We're all really tired from the game. We'll have Sasha call you in the morning" Charlotte said taking the phone from Bayley

"Alright girls your father and I will be home tomorrow afternoon, we'll call you on our way home"

"Okay"

"Bye girls"

"Bye mom" they all responded before Charlotte quickly hung up and shoved her phone away in her pocket, "Fuck"

"We're so screwed" Becky muttered as she ran her hand through her hair

"Yeah you think" Charlotte responded sarcastically before standing up as a man walked over to the group of kids and smiled.

"Uncle Finlay" Finn greeted with a smile as he stood, pulling Becky up to stand with him as he hugged the tall man, "This is Becky...she wants to know about her sister Sasha Helmsley..she was brought in for alcohol poisoning."

Finlay brushed off his hands on his scrubs before holding a hand out for Becky to shake, which she did with a smile as he greeted her. Finlay took a step back and examined the group of teens before nodding, "Sasha Helmsley...yeah she's in one of my rooms just down the hall. She's stable for now but unconscious. We had to pump her stomach and we do want to run some..other tests once she wakes up"

"What kind of tests?" Bayley asked causing Finlay to look down before clearing his throat

"Uh..we want to do a rape kit test on her" he said causing everyone to stare at him with wide eyes, "But only once she's awake to give her consent"

"Why..why would you want to do a rape kit test?" Becky asked causing Charlotte to clench her fist as her mind began to think back to when she was in the car and saw Seth running out of the house

"She was blacked out in a room at a party..of course they're going to think she was raped" Charlotte said as her jaw clenched and she began pacing behind her sisters as they listened to the doctor

"The window was left open and she didn't have her pants on so we believe it maybe to safe to assume but we will wait to hear the full story from her once she awake to see if a test can be done"

"What full story?" Charlotte scoffed, "If she was blacked out I doubt she can tell you anything"

"Charlotte" Bayley warned

Finlay looked at the oldest and frowned, "Did any of you see what happened? Or know of anyone who would possibly want to..hurt her?"

The sisters stood in silence before Becky looked back to Charlotte with expectant eyes causing her the groan, "I was at the party...I didn't see her but...I-I saw her boyfriend running away when the cops showed up. He didn't have a top on and he looked a mess."

"A boyfriend?"

"Yeah...Seth….Seth Rollins" Charlotte said, spitting his name out with disgust causing BEcky's eyes to widen before her own fists clenched

"Seth did this?" She asked nearly shouting causing Finn to slowly place a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down, "I told you he was bad news and you didn't believe me"

Charlotte went to argue but Bayley cut them off, "Don't start….Dr. Finlay...can we see Sasha now?"

"Yes...you can come into the room, usually we don't allow this many people in the room at once but since you're friends with my nephew and this in my room I'll let it slide" Finlay said with a smile before guiding them back to the room which held two beds, one was empty while the other one is where Sasha laid with a tube down her throat, another sticking out of her side and an IV drip connected to her left arm.

The girls all stood carefully around their sister while Finn and Dr. Finlay stood at the door watching. Charlotte frowned as she stared down at her younger sister, brushing the girl's hair out of her face while Bayley sat down on Sasha's right side and Becky stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Bayley asked

"Well once all the alcohol is flushed thoroughly from her system with that IV..she should wake up in about a couple of hours"

"Can we stay here until then?"

"Of course" Dr. Finlay said with sad smile before examining the two youngest girls, "uh..if I may ask...the two of you seem to have some bruisings...can I ask where they came from?"

Bayley and Becky looked to each other before Becky turned back to Sasha while Bayley stepped towards Dr. Finlay, "I got jumped on my way home..fought some guy with a guy"

"Well as a doctor I would like to take a look at some of those bruises..make sure nothing is too damaged" Finlay said causing Bayley to nod before he looked over to Becky, "And you?"

"Don't worry about it" Becky muttered causing Charlotte to glare at her younger sister while Finlay held his hands up in defense

"You know a normal doctor would call your parents, or social services seeing as how I have four girls in my hospital room, two with bruises, one unconscious from alcohol poisoning and another that still smells of marijuana"

"Good thing you're not a normal doctor..right uncle Finlay" Finn said seriously with his arms crossed causing Finlay to look over at the girls skeptically before sighing and giving in

"Right" he turned to Bayley, "sit on the bed over there"

Bayley did what she was instructed and sat on the bed, removing her shirt...allowing Charlotte and Dr. Finlay to see her bruises for the first time, Charlotte quickly stepped up to Bayley and scanned the girl's stomach which was littered in bruises, "Fuck"

"It hurts a lot less now" Bayley said with a shrug while Dr. Finlay began to examine the girl

Finn stepped up beside Becky who stood alone on Sasha's side of the room staring silently at her older sister, and whispered "you alright?"

"I told her Seth was an asshole" mumbled, "and now she's lying here"

"Sometimes people don't listen"

"Sasha _never_ listens" Finn watched as Becky's hand clenched and unclenched as the girl struggled containing her rage

"Hey calm down alright...she's going to be okay. You heard my uncle...she'll wake up in a couple of hours"

"And if she wakes up and we find out that that bastard raped her?" Becky said through gritted teeth as she looked at Finn

"Then we'll deal with that...but we don't know anything for sure...we just have to wait"

"I hate waiting"

"I remember" Finn said with a smile, "You once punched me in the face because I was late coming back to the orphanage one day. You said that you hated that I made you wait and to never do it again"

Becky smiled sadly and looked down at her feet, "I wasn't mad cause you made me wait...I was worried because I didn't know what happened to you. You just disappeared and didn't come back for hours"

"I brought you back candy though" Finn said with a smile, "And you still…"

"I still punched you in the face" Becky finished his sentence letting out a light chuckle before it died slowly on her lips as she let out a sigh, "I hate waiting to find out if people are okay...I need to know that Sasha will be okay once this is all over"

"She will be..she's strong. She has three sisters willing to help her"

"Oh please….you heard that fight we had at the station...all of us are lousy excuses of sisters. We make all these promises to ourselves..to each other.." Becky looked around at her sisters, "and look where it gets us. Sometimes I wonder if we would be better off without each other...like if none of us were ever adopted"

"You don't mean that" Finn said seriously but Becky just looked at him, "Come on Becky you know how much better your life turned out being adopted."

Becky let out a scoff and rolled her eyes, "Being adopted has led me to nothing but hospital visits, fights and groundings"

"That comes with any family" Finn said with a smirk, "Family isn't always easy...it's hard actually...really fucking hard, but it's those moments when situations are hard and your family still finds a way to come together that you know, that this is real. Families fight all the time...but they also fight for each other, and that's what you and your sisters do."

"I don't know...we're all so different" Becky looked over to where Charlotte was holding Bayley's shoulder as Dr. Finlay pressed lightly asked some of the bruised areas, "I think we're all too fucked up to ever make this work"

Finn wrapped his arm over Becky's shoulder, "Fucked up...just means a little more interesting. All of you may be fucked up..but you're still here for Sasha..and you'll still be here if something happens..good or bad right?"

"Right"

"Then I don't think it matters how fucked up you all are...you're still family"

Becky let his words sink in as she slightly relaxed in his embrace before saying, "You come up with that speech on your own?"

"Google"

Sasha's eyes slowly opened, as she felt the stinging of a tube down her throat. She slowly lifted her hand to her mouth and pulled the tube, slightly gasping once it was fully out. She sat up to see she was in a hospital bed, her hands dropped the tube and scratched at the itchy fabric of the hospital gown. She looked over to her right to see Bayley laying down on a hospital bed asleep while Charlotte sat back also asleep in the hospital chair that separated the two beds.

"Oh hey..you're awake" Sasha turned to see Becky and Finn entering the room carrying chips and drinks

"Where am I? What time is it?"

"The hospital...you had alcohol poisoning" Becky said carefully as she sat down the food in one of the chairs and stood beside her sister, "and it's like 1:30 in the morning"

"What happened?" Sasha asked, every time she tried to remember her head swarmed with fuzzy thoughts of loud people, neon lights, and….Seth.

"Well..you drank...a lot, they found a little bit of everything in your system" Becky responded sadly, "They had to rush you here and pump your stomach"

"Where's mom and dad?"

"They're still on their trip….they'll be back tomorrow..well later today since it's technically morning"

Sasha sat back slightly before looking over at Bayley, "What happened to her?"

"She got jumped by some guy, the doctor wrapped her ribs and all that..gave her some drugs for the pain"

"And you?" Sasha asked looking at the bruise along Becky's jaw

"Long story"

"What's he doing here?" Sasha asked looking to Finn who was eating quietly behind Becky

"He drove us here...he's cool now" Becky said before looking at Sasha's monitor

"Right…..when can I go home?"

Finn quickly said, "I'll go ask my uncle"

"His uncle?" Sasha asked as the boy rushed out of the room

"His uncle is a doctor here" Becky said, answering all of the questions without any emotion, "You missed a lot"

"I can see that" Sasha looked around again, "Where's Seth?"

Becky's jaw twitched at the mention of the boy's name, "that doesn't matter"

"We'll I woke up in a hospital I'd like to know where my boyfriend is..did any of you call him?" Sasha asked slightly raising her voice causing Charlotte to stir awake

"No"

"Well why not?"

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked sleepily

"Where's Seth?" Sasha asked this time directing the question to her older sister, hoping she would answer

"Sasha…" Charlotte said in a apprehensive tone causing Sasha to scoff

"Unbelievable...I'm laying here in a hospital and none of you think to let my boyfriend know..what if I would have died?"

"Sasha what is the last thing you remember?" Charlotte asked looking over at Becky

"I don't know...I was drinking..and before you even start on the whole sister promise thing I-"

"Sasha...we don't care about that right now...what is the last thing you fully remember?" Becky said cutting the older girl off

"I don't know...Seth handed me a drink and then...I..I..don't know.." She said slowly as she thought, "I can't remember anything after that"

Charlotte and Becky looked at each other before Finn and his uncle came into the room, "Ah..hello Sasha...my name is Dr. Finlay. How are you feeling?"

"Fine..I think"

"Well that's good...can you tell me the last thing you remember from last night?"

"I already told my sisters that the last thing I remember was Seth handing me a drink"

"Seth...your boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Did you two get into any kind of fight recently?"

"No?"

"Did he himself make the drink he gave you?"

"...No, I don't know..I don't think so...why? What's going on?"

"Sasha they think Seth roofied you" Becky said with clenched fists

"What? Seth wouldn't do that"

Becky rolled her eyes, "He gave you a drink and then you can't remember anything else...what do you think that means?"

"Well it's not exactly that we think it was a...roofie as you say. We think that the mixture of drinks that you had caused you to blackout from alcohol poisoning. Do you remember taking a lot of drinks?"

"I don't know..I have a cup...and then some shots...and then Seth gave me a cup and it had a bit of everything in it he said" Sasha said slowly as she looked at her sisters who rolled their eyes at her

"So much for not drinking" Becky mumbled with her arms crossed

"We would like to run a...a rape kit test on you" Dr. Finlay said

"A rape kit...no...Seth didn't rape me...he wouldn't do that"

"Can you remember anything for sure to say that he didn't?" Charlotte asked causing Sasha to open her mouth before closing it as she thought

"The police say that when they found you you were in a bedroom, with no pants on" Dr. Finlay said sadly

"And I saw Seth running out of the house with no shirt on" Charlotte added, "We can only put two and two together….just let them do the test just to make sure"

"No"

"Sasha" Becky tried but Sasha shook her head

"No...I don't want the test done….I know my boyfriend...he would do that" Sasha protested before laying back so she was looking up at the ceiling

"Alright….legally here at the hospital you have every right to refuse the test.."

"I do..I refuse it..I don't want it"

"Sasha you not even looking at this as an option...you need to take the test, just in case" Charlotte said seriously

"Seth could have raped you" Becky said with a disgusted look on her face

"He didn't"

"You don't know that!" Charlotte yelled

"And I don't want to!" Sasha yelled back with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to know..please..just drop it"

"Look Sasha I know you might be feeling down or sad about this but you need to know….if he..if he did and you end up..pregnant...you need to know" Charlotte said in a low voice

"I can't..I don't want to know" Sasha said through tears that now flowed freely down her face"

"Okay. well I'll give you some instructions for at home care for both Sasha and Bayley here and send you on your way" Finlay said before turning and heading out the room to get the stuff he needed while the girls all sat in silence.

"Sasha?" Charlotte tried but the girl didn't respond so they sat in silence waiting for Finlay to return

After a few minutes Dr. Finlay came back and handed Charlotte a piece of paper and a bottle of pills for Bayley's pain before sending them off. Finn drove the girls to their house and this ride too was spent in silence. Charlotte helped Sasha into the house while Bayley sleepily trudged behind them and Becky stayed back, sitting in the car with Finn.

"Thank you..for everything today you really didn't have to do any of this stuff" Becky said

"No problem Bexs" Finn said with a smile, "I promised you I would take care of you and I am. I'll see you on monday right?"

"Yeah" Becky smiled

"I'm glad we're okay...we are okay now right?"

"Of course" Becky nodded before hugging Finn, "Thank you"

"Any time" Finn said as Becky pulled away and exited the car, he smiled and watched as the girl entered the house before pulling off.

Charlotte had placed Sasha on the couch while Bayley was asleep again on the smaller couch. Becky closed the door behind her and sat down in the empty chair while Charlotte leaned over the couch and yawned, "You think this is over? I mean...we got me out off holding and Sasha is okay now..everything seems to be okay"

Becky looked at Sasha who was asleep now, "No...nothing ever works out for us…."

"Well..what's the worse that-"

"Don't say that" Becky cut her off, "You said that at the football game and all this happened. We are fucked and you know it...mom and dad will find out about tonight from the bruises on me and Bayley...the police will investigate and follow up with Sasha and they'll send a bill of the fine to the house and probably check up with you later….if anything we could be in even more trouble and things could get a lot worse"

"How much worse?"

Becky thought for a second, "Sasha could be pregnant...Luke and Karl could go to juvie for fraud since they signed legal documents under a fake name, we could have social services called on Hunter and Stephanie because of all the shit their kids have done and we could be split up and sent to group homes….so..that much worse"

Charlotte sighed and rubbed her face, frustrated, "Fuck….I hate when you're right"

Becky stared at her sisters sadly before muttering, "Yeah..me too"

 **A/N: thanks for reading, make sure to follow, favorite, review and all that good stuff.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Another chapter coming at ya. Thanks for the reviews make sure to keep it up and let me know if you guys have any ideas comments concerns anything like that. Anyway thanks for all the readers, followers, and favoritors**

 **Chapter 29**

Trouble. Trouble couldn't even begin to explain the mess that the Helmsley girls were in. When Hunter and Stephanie arrived home later that day they immediately noticed their younger daughter's black eye as well as Becky's bruised jaw as neither girl tried to cover up any of their bruises. Charlotte herself had come clean to their parents, explaining the party and Sasha having to go to the hospital, leaving out Seth, but she also explained her getting arrested and Bayley getting jumped while Becky refused to explain her own bruises. Charlotte still told as much as she could, taking full responsibility as the oldest and all of the girls apologized for lying. However this did nothing to smooth over the damage that they had done. Stephanie yelled at the girls and berated them for hours until it was dark outside while Hunter proceeded to take everything out of the girls' rooms, Tvs, radios, posters, anything that could distract them from their ultimate grounding. He left the rooms baren except for the beds, Charlotte's desk, and the dressers in the girls' rooms, he even took Bayley's guitar.

New ground rules were also put in place as each of the girls had to give up their phones and were forced to go to school and come straight home, Charlotte even had to give up volleyball and Sasha had to give up cheering. They were only allowed to go to school and come home where they would sit in the dining room and do their work until dinner, then go to bed and on weekends they would clean the house and study. Also there was a new no friends policy so Carmella, Dean and Seth can't come over, even though all of the girls know that Seth would never be allowed anywhere near them or Sasha again, even though their parents didn't know.

This went on for months and showed no signs of stopping even though these rules never seemed to bother Becky as she continued to sneak out on friday nights to fight. She had managed to work up her way the ranking and was almost the top female fighter in the ring and had managed her last few fights without a bruise, even though she had moved from boxing gloves to straight fists.

Becky stood in the ring with a girl who was obviously older than her and was announced as Mickie james. She had light brown hair and wore a bright pink sports bra and black shorts and hopped back and forth in the ring, preparing for their fight. Becky stood still watching the woman before her analyzing the girl as she had done her many other opponents, just like Dean had taught her.

As the matched started Mickie went straight for Becky, pushing the girl back to where her back was against the cage as she punched her hard in the stomach. Becky grunted before feeling Mickie pull her arm and flip her onto the mat. As Mickie stood over Becky, the younger girl watched from the ground as Mickie showboated around the ring as many of her opponents did. Once she was done she gave Becky a kick to the stomach before she reached down to grab at Becky's hair, but the Irish native wrapped her legs around the woman's arms and forced Mickie to the ground. Becky locked in the armbar, stretching out the woman's arms as Mickie laid on her back with Becky's legs wrapped around her arm but the woman refused to tap. Becky held the arm out straight under her elbow as she leaned over Mickie james and began punching her in the face. After a while Mickie tapped out and a bell was rung causing people to cheer as Becky let go of Mickie and stood in victory. X-pac came into the ring and congratulated her before raising her hand in victory.

"Bexs" Dean called out as he caught up with Becky coming out of the ring. He was working the tickets tonight and X-pac had gotten the staff shirts so Dean was now wearing a neon shirt and a pair of jeans, with a backpack over his right shoulder.

"You look ridiculous" She laughed as she picked at his shirt

"Wow thanks and here I was about to congratulate you on your win, and you don't look the nicest either" she looked down at her white t-shirt which was now stained with sweat and blood from the Mickie James's bloody nose which Becky was sure she had broken, and a pair of basketball shorts, "However that was an amazing fight babe I think you knock those girl's front teeth out"

"Thanks Dean" Becky smiled and gave him a kiss before they continued walking towards the back, "I have to hurry up and get back though"

"I know probation and all that"

"It's not probation...it's-"

"It's grounding for life" Dean finished with a knowing smirk as he grabbed Becky's hands to keep her from walking, " yeah I know but just give me one minute. I got some things for you"

Becky smiled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a shirt and a pair of goggles, "What is this?"

Dean smiled and handed Becky a pair of aviator goggles with a black strap and golden trim around the edges, "I saw these and I thought about you...I know you have your goggles from your dad and they're special to you but I wanted to get you something special from me too"

"Aw babe" Becky wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "Thank you"

"And…." Dean said pulling away slightly so he could hold up the black shirt that said 'Relent Lass' with orange splatter on it, "Get it...because you're the lass kicker, so you're relent..lass"

"I get it Dean..it's cute" Becky said placing a hand on Dean's cheek before placing another kiss on his lips, "Thank you"

"You're not going to wear it are you?"

"No I'll wear it"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Becky kissed Dean before pulling away as she began walking backwards towards the changing room, "But I have to go change so I can go home"

"Alright I'll give you a ride, I still have the car I stole" Dean offered

"It's fine babe I know you have to work. Finn said he'll drive me"

"Finn? He's here?" Dean asked looking around angrily until Becky walked back up to him and grabbed his hands

"Dean it's fine...we're just friends and you have to work babe" Becky said sincerely, "It's just a ride"

"Why is he offering to take you anywhere?"

"Because he is trying to make it up to me for our rough start...we're friends now and he's just giving me a ride. I'm still your girlfriend okay?"

"Fine…" Dean pouted

"Now stop pouting" Becky smiled as she squeezed his chin before walking off to change while Dean turned and began to search the area for Finn.

After a while he found Finn sitting in one of the booths drinking water as he checked his phone, he was wearing a leather jacket and jeans "Hey Finn!"

Dean stormed over to Finn causing him to try and stand from the booth but Dean roughly pushed him back down into his seat, "What the hell man?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend"

Finn sat up in his seat and stared at Dean with wide eyes, "What are you talking about man?"

"Becky! I know you're trying to be friends and all but if you ever make a move on her I will bash your skull in with my nunchucks." Dean snarled as he bent down over Finn so their face was literally a few inches apart

"Get off me man" Finn said as he pushed Dean away and stood from the booth, "I'm not making a move on Becky we're friends."

"Good and it better stay that way or else-"

"Or else you'll beat me up I get it you're the big man who has to assert his dominance to make up for the last of testosterone that surrounded him when he was growing up"

"What?"

"You didn't have a dad growing up or a stable relationship so you are afraid of rejection and abandonment, you don't know what a healthy relationship is and you're afraid of losing Becky" Finn said analyzing Dean with little emotion

Dean's face scrunched up and his fists clenched, "You wanna say that again?"

"I said you're-" before Finn could finish Dean reeled his arm back and punched Finn square in the face causing him to fall back into the booth

"Dean!", Dean and Finn turned around to see Becky rushing over to them with a backpack and changed into a navy green shirt and sweats, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Your boyfriend here decided to threaten me" Finn said as he stood and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth were it split from the punch, "But it's fine..I already told him we're just friends"

Becky looked to Dean with a raise eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for Dean to respond to the allegations, but Dean made no move to say anything, "Dean I told you we're just friends...I literally just told you five minutes ago and you went and decided to attack him anyway. I told you something and what you didn't believe...you had to go see for yourself...why don't you just trust me?"

"I do trust you..I don't trust him" Dean said through clenched teeth as he pushed his hands into his pockets

Becky sighed and walked up to Dean, pulling his hands out of his pockets and running her fingers around the palms of his hands, "Dean...hear me when I say this, and I mean really hear me. I love you and only you okay, I have since we were kids and nothing is going to change that alright. Especially not one ride home. Now come on give me a kiss so I can head home."

Dean glared at Finn before placing a long kiss on Becky's lips, "I love you"

"Love you too, now I'll see you on Monday okay?"

"Okay" Dean nodded before watching and Becky and Finn left and headed to his car.

"Sorry about Dean..he can be a handful at times" Becky said as the car drove down the road

"It's fine..this is just a ride..he can't dislike me forever" Finn shrugged

Becky rolled her eyes, "He can...and he probably will"

By the time they reached the house the lights were all off except for one downstairs in the living room. Finn parked the car in front of the neighbor's house before Becky smiled as they exited the car and headed around to the side of the house where the window for Becky and Sasha's room was with a ladder leaning against it, "Thanks for the ride Finn"

"It's no problem really" Finn said before Becky gave him a quick hug and began to climb the ladder with Finn holding it steady under her. Once she was at the window she lifted it opened and climbed inside before turning to let Finn know to take away the ladder, watching as he placed back in the neighbor's yard before waving and heading off.

Becky closed the window and turned back into her room, tossing her backpack down and began changing into a pair of sleep shorts. However she noticed in the corner of her eye that Sasha wasn't in her bed. Becky eyed the room before opening the door to search for her older sister. The hallway was empty and Bayley and Charlotte's room doors were closed, however the light in the bathroom was on. Becky slowly made her way to the bathroom door before knocking slightly, "Sasha?"

The sound of vomiting could be heard from the other side of the door causing Becky to twist the knob and enter, only to see Sasha huddled over the toilet bowl throwing up. She was in a long sleeved purple shirt and shorts with her hair hanging in her face. Becky slowly closed the door behind her and sat on the ledge of the tub as she quietly began moving Sasha's hair into a ponytail, holding it out of her way as she rubbed her sister's back.

"I feel awful" Sasha muttered

"That's called morning sickness" Becky said softly causing Sasha to roll her eyes

"It's not even morning"

"Well..it's like 11:45 so it is almost morning"

"Shut…." Before Sasha could finish she began throwing up again

"I think it's time to tell mom and dad..you need to start seeing a doctor..maybe about getting an-"

"I'm not getting an abortion Becky" Sasha groaned harshly causing Becky to sigh

"I know I'm just saying it's an option...no one is forcing you to go through this process. It's a lot of work and you're young Sash. You'll have to carry this thing for nine months and you'll miss out on a lot of school."

"It's a kid Becky...there is a living person inside of me okay...I can't just kill it."

"You would give up your whole life for the spawn of a kid who raped you?" Becky asked shocked causing Sasha to flinch

"Don't say that word okay.." Sasha snapped before sighing, "You know I hate it"

The two sat in silence before the bathroom door opened again to reveal Charlotte who walked in with sleepy eyes, dressed in a blue tank top and plaid pajama bottoms, and sat down beside Becky on the side of the tub, "Another morning sickness episode?"

"Yeah" Becky responded as Sasha began throwing up again, "I'm tired you take over"

Becky stood as Sasha took a break in between throwing up and Charlotte moved to take Sasha's hair , "You're hands are busted again"

"Yeah so?"

"She snuck out again" Sasha said with her head on the toilet

"Where do you keep running off too?"

"Can't tell you" Becky shrugged as she leaned against the sink with her arms crossed while Sasha threw up

"It's probably fight club…."Bayley said as she entered the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it, she was in a grey muscle shirt and basketball shorts, "First rule of fight club is don't talk about fight club...and you're knuckles are always bruised up...and Carmella told me at school that her brother and Enzo saw you fight"

"You're in a fight club?" Charlotte asked seriously while Becky just shrugged

"It's not that bad"

"Oh yeah...then lift up your shirt, I'm sure you got all tons of bruises" Bayley said with a frown on her face as she went to lift the corner of Becky's shirt, causing the red head to step away from her sister, not getting far in the small bathroom

Becky rolled her eyes before lifting up her shirt to reveal a large purple and blue bruise covering half of her stomach and shrugged while her sisters gasped in slight horror, "oh come one we've all seen worse. I'm actually pretty good down at the gym..you should've seen the other girl"

"Becky you can't go back there fighting"

"Are you kidding me...if you saw how much money I make a fight you'd be beggin' ta join me" Becky said rolling her eyes as she lowered her shirt

"Are you doing that for money...we don't need it" Bayley scoffed

"No. Money don't mean that much, I'm just saying it to prove a point, fighting has a lot of benefits" her sisters just shook their heads and stared at her, "Hey my problem isn't the worst thing here...when are we going to tell mom and dad about this. It's been a month and a half and Sasha is only going to get more pregnant as time goes on"

"She wants me to get an abortion" Sasha muttered to Charlotte even though all of the girls heard

"Becky!"

"What it's an option!" Becky said rolling her eyes

"I'm not killing anything" Sasha muttered before throwing up again

"Then enjoy morning sickness, cravings, and dropping out of school" Becky said before exiting the bathroom leaving Bayley, Charlotte and Sasha.

Bayley sat on the edge of the tub beside Charlotte and watched sadly as Sasha continued to puke up her guts. Charlotte turned to look at her youngest sister while she still held Sasha before asking. "You okay?"

"Yeah" Bayley sighed as she leaned forward and rested her face in her hands, "I feel like I'm going through music withdrawal, I haven't seen my guitar in forever and my music journal is full"

"You can have my old journal if you need it..I don't write in it anyway" Charlotte offered as she rubbed Sasha's back gently

"Thanks."

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Hows..Alexa" Charlotte asked with peaked interest, watching as Bayley began to blush, the two had grown close even with the whole grounding situations, the two hung out for most of the day and Alexa was much nicer to everyone in school, "I mean she must be in love with you by now"

"What?"

"You were her knight in shining armor a while ago...and you're sweet and funny so Id figure she'd be all over you"

"Yeah..well It's kind of hard with the groundings... but she...we're fine..for now"

"Any trouble with Carmella?"

"No.." Bayley smiled, she had finally gotten over her crush on Carmella and distanced herself, taking more time to appreciate her blossoming friendship with Alexa instead, "how much longer do you think we're going to be punished?"

"Well...it's till forever but once mom and dad find out about Sasha then we're really fucked and this will probably last until way after we die" Charlotte shrugged

"Swear jar" Bayley said causing Charlotte to roll her eye, the girls had started a swear jar collection as their only way to keep healthy competition and do something 'fun' while they were grounded. Everytime one of them cursed they would have to be a quarter in the jar that was in Bayley's room

"Whatever" Charlotte said before looking back to Sasha, "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah...yeah I think so.." Sasha said turning to look at her older sister but stop as her cheeks got big and the need to vomit came rising up in the back of her throat causing her to swing back over the toilet, halfway missing and causing a little to splash onto Charlotte

"Fuck" Charlotte cursed before standing

"Swear jar" Bayley said

"Your turn I'm done" Charlotte said back before exiting the room to clean up causing Bayley to grab an extra towel from under the sink and wipe up the extra vomit from the floor and toilet bowl before sitting where Charlotte was. She gently grabbed Sasha's hair and held it back as the girl emptied her stomach

"You know...you really didn't eat that much at dinner...how are you throwing up this much?" Bayley asked

"I'll let you know when I find out" Sasha responded sarcastically before leaving the two in silence

"I think you should tell mom and dad...well you should tell mom" Bayley suggested

"I can't...I'm not ready..not yet I don't know how to" Sasha said sadly, "I just need some time to think"

"Soon there won't be anytime..you'll start showing eventually it's already been a month and the longer this goes the worse it will get" Bayley said

"You sound like Becky" Sasha rolled her eyes

"Becky is usually right about medical stuff and drugs and alcohol" Bayley said

"Medical stuff? Do you think she's right about the abortion? That this baby will ruin my life?" Sasha asked sadly with tears brimming in her eyes

"I-I….I don't know. I won't tell you what to do with your body...It's not mine. Do what you think is best" Bayley responded softly, "I'll be here for you either way"

"Thanks"

The days went on and eventually Thanksgiving approached, the entire family would be at the Helmsley house including Vince, Linda, and Shane. Hunter's family didn't have the best relationship so they never came but Hunter explained that he didn't mind. The girls spent all day helping set everything up, Sasha and Bayley were in the kitchen helping Stephanie while Charlotte was cleaning the house and Becky was outside with Hunter helping him fix and wash his car.

"Sasha can you grab the milk out of the fridge?" Stephanie asked while she placed a turkey in the oven

"I'll get it" Bayley said, rushing over to the fridge knowing that all of the smells that came when opening the fridge made Sasha sick. Bayley smiled and handed Stephanie the milk before standing beside Sasha who held her head in her hands at the kitchen island.

"Sasha are you feeling alright?" Stephanie questioned as she turned and placed the milk on the kitchen island across from Sasha and stared down at the girl

"I'm fine..just not feeling to well" Sasha said causing Bayley to stare at the girl from the corner of her eye. This was the perfect opportunity for Sasha to admit what was really going on, hiding it would only make it worse on everyone. If it was up to Bayley she would just tell their mom, but she would never do that to Sasha. It wasn't her secret to tell and she wouldn't force Sasha to do anything she wasn't ready for

Stephanie placed her hand on Sasha's forehead to feel the girl's temperature, "You don't feel warm..what exactly wrong?"

"My stomach just hurts...and I have a headache" Sasha said, "I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" Sasha nodded causing Stephanie to turn and move to the fridge, opening it and causing Sasha to almost puke at the smells

"But co-could I please switch with Charlotte?" Sasha muttered

"What cooking not good enough for you?" Stephanie joked barely looking at her daughter as she moved around the kitchen swiftly, "Besides you hate cleaning"

Sasha went to argue but stopped as she almost threw up causing Bayley to place her hand on her back before whispering, "The cleaning supplies will just make you sick too...just stick it out we're almost done"

Sasha looked at Bayley sadly before nodding and mouthing, 'okay'.

Charlotte on the other hand was quite bored from cleaning, even though she would do it normally, being forced to clean up behind her entire family every weekend made the routine almost sickly for her. She had already vacuumed downstairs and was now doing each of her sister's rooms. She finished hers, quickly going through the room and straightening her sheets before moving to Sasha and Becky's. With the girls having most of their stuff taken the shared room between the two middle girls was actually pretty clean, besides the few clothes that Sasha had thrown around. Charlotte moved around quietly, picking up clothes and placing them in the laundry baskets, taking notice to the backpack that stuck out from under Becky's bed as she remade it. Charlotte gave the room a quick glance over before picking up the backpack and searched through it, pulling out the shirt, goggles, and boxing gloves.

"Fucking fight club" Charlotte muttered to herself before stuffing the items back into the bag and placing it in the closet, about to leave until she saw blood staining a white shirt in the laundry basket in Becky's closet.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at this before she finished cleaning the rest of the room and left, heading over to Bayley's room next. The youngest had never been particularly messy so when Charlotte walked in and saw a mess all over the place she was a little shocked. There were clothes all over the place, paper laying on the floor and her bed sheets hung off her bed covering half of the floor. Not to mention the full length mirror that hung on the back of her closet door was broken.

Charlotte scanned over the room, picking up a few of the papers to see that Carmella's name had been written at the top of a bunch of them followed by lyrics, scribbles and poems, only to be scratched out slightly, and ripped in half. However a handful of the papers were still intact and held Alexa's name within the lyrics that covered the pages over and over again. Charlotte didn't dare read any of the words, instead just deciding to place the stack of papers beside her journal on the dresser. Charlotte then proceeded to make up her bed and pick up any of the fallen glass from her mirror, making a mental note to ask Bayley about all this later. As she began vacuuming she noticed the small chips and holes in the walls and also a pill bottle that was on the floor beside the dresser almost hidden from sight.

It was the pain pills that the doctor had prescribed to Bayley from when she was in pain after getting jumped. By now the bruises had all healed and Bayley didn't even use them, which could be seen obviously from the fact that the bottle was still over halfway full. Charlotte clenched the bottle in her hand thinking, it had been forever since she had done drugs, and she knew that she shouldn't but she still couldn't help herself as she pocketed the bottle and finished cleaning.

Becky leaned against the hood of the car halfway asleep as she watched Hunter working away under the car, "Can you hand me the lug wrench kiddo?"

Becky slowly looked around before reaching into the tool box and handing Hunter whatever she grabbed first causing him to wait for a second before rolling out from under the car, "I said a lug wrench"

"Oh sorry" becky shrugged before reaching into the tool box and handing him what he asked for, "here"

"What's wrong kid?" Hunter asked as he stood up and moved to lean against the car beside Becky, he was in a grey top which had oil stains on it and a pair of Jeans while Becky had on a black t-shirt and jeans with her goggles sitting on top of her head, "Got something on your mind?"

"No..I'm just tired and why are we fixing the car on thanksgiving?"

"Because Stephanie asked me to fix the truck up before thanksgiving and that never happened so she said do it now or else" Hunter said with a joking smile as she turned to get back under the car

"Or else?" Becky questioned, "Or else what?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't really want to find out...so are you going to help me?"

"Why can't you get Bayley to do it?" Becky complained

"Oh come on..we always work on the car together. It's fun" Hunter said with a big smile

"Maybe when i was younger, but now it's just work and i'd rather be inside" Becky said rolling her eyes

"Just ten more minutes….we're almost done here" Hunter pleaded causing Becky to sigh before giving in

"Fine" hunter smiled at this before getting back under the car as he began working, taking less than ten minutes to finish up before he said it was time to wash the car, "So...how's school going"

"Dad we're on thanksgiving break..I haven't been in school all week" Becky said as the two washed down the car

"Right well-"

"And I haven't talked to any of my friends because we're grounded and I haven't been having fun this week cause all we've been doing is 'family bonding' and cleaning, and I'm not feeling okay because I'm tired and bored out of my mind and this is not fun!" Becky snapped answering all of the questions she knew her father would ask, growing annoyed for what seemed like every reason and no reason at all, "Sorry"

"No it's fine" Hunter said softly, "You can be mad at me and your mother all you girls want but when we find out that you all are getting into trouble like you have been we had to provide consequences. You see, I don't talk about this much with you girls but social services watches the fuck out of us"

"Becky turned to her father in shock at him cursing and at what he had just said, "What?"

"Well when you adopt four kids, social services tends to keep an eye on you..they want to make sure you can handle the responsibility...and with you girls getting arrested and sent to the hospital it is not a good look. You all are lucky your mother knows people in high places, but another screw up and you girls...well"

Silence fell over the two of them before Becky stopped washing the car and just stared off into space, "They would take us away...put us in group homes or foster care?"

Hunter sighed but didn't answer causing Becky to know the answer already, leaving the two in a deep silence as they washed the car, "i won't let them you know?"

"I know dad" Becky said in a low voice causing Hunter to smile at her, "Besides mom would bite off someone's head if they tried to take us"

This caused Hunter to laugh, leaving the two in a good mood as they joked and bonded and ended up spraying each other with water as they finished up. After a while they finished and headed back inside where Sasha and Bayley were sitting on the couch, Sasha with her eyes clothes and her head back while Bayley sat beside her leaning against the arms rest so her feet were against the side of Sasha's legs. Becky sat down on the floor in front of them, leaning her head on the coffee table and closed her eyes while Hunter traveled into the kitchen where Stephanie was.

"I'm so tired" Becky muttered

"At least you're not five seconds from puking up your guts every time you smell food" Sasha whined covering her mouth at the thought, "This day is going to be hell"

"Where's Charlotte?"

"Right here" the blond in question answered as she came down the steps and took a seat on the chair in the living room, "My feet are killing me"

"Up, up girls i need two of you to go to the store with your father to help him get the rest of the things we need to dinner" Stephanie said loudly as she entered the living room, clapping her hands together to get her daughters attention, "Any volunteers"

None the girls moved from their spots or made any effort to answer their mother so Hunter decided, "Alright then Bayley and Charlotte why don't you two come with me?"

Both girls groaned but nodded causing Stephanie to nod at this information, "Alright..babe go change and I'll get the list"

The four girls sat in their spots for what felt like forever, none bothering to move, all tired from their assignments for the day. The room was silent except for the breathing of each of the girls, at least until Bayley began humming a song none of her sisters had ever heard before, causing Becky to mutter "Bayley..shut up"

"You shut up let her hum it's better than listening to silence all the time" Sasha said

"Not when I'm trying to sleep" Becky said adjusting her head on the table

"Sorry..I haven't played my guitar in forever and I have all of these tunes in my head that are just swarming there" Bayley said before trailing off into another song that she had in her head at least until the doorbell rang. Bayley looked at the door before looking to her siblings as no one moved.

"Not it" Charlotte said with her eyes closed

"If I get up i might hurl" Sasha said as her excuse causing Bayley to look to Becky who just snored in response, revealing that the red head had fallen asleep

Bayley rolled her eye and stood slowly from the couch as the doorbell rang again, "I'm coming, I'm coming"

Bayley moved to open the door, revealing a tall woman with long dark hair, she wore a light blue dress that came down just above her knees and she wore shades over her eyes. The woman seemed taken aback by Bayley's presence as she immediately took a step back and removed her shade. However Bayley didn't recognize this woman before her, "Hello"

"Hi..can I help you?" Bayley asked not really sure

"Uh..I'm uh...I'm looking for Bayley Martinez" the woman said as she began fishing through her purse while it was now Bayley's turn to take a step back at the mention of her birth name. Who was this woman? Had she known Bayley from before? The woman at the door seemed to be in her late twenties so she wasn't that old but Bayley couldn't place the feeling she got from this woman.

However the girls had heard the small conversation at the door and it caused Sasha to lean her head back further over the back of the couch to try and get a good look at the woman while Charlotte stood up and took a stance on the other side of the door so the woman couldn't see her with her arms crossed, "I'm Bayley...m-martinez...who are you?"

The woman didn't answer instead she just pulled out a letter in a blue envelop and handed it to Bayley with shaky hands, "This is for you"

Bayley looked down at the letter confused and went to ask more but Stephanie's voice caled out from the kitchen, "bayley sweetie who's at the door?"

"Uh.." the woman shook her head and began to step back off the porch before turning and getting into a car that was parked on the street in front of the house. Bayley could only get a small glimpse but it looked like a man was driving and there was a small child in the back seat asleep, "No...no one mom"

Bayley slowly closed the door as the car pulled off and Sasha turned to look at Bayley while Charlotte stood at the youngest girl's side, "Who was that?"

"I..I don't know" Bayley quietly opened the letter in her hands and scanned the letter, not allowing Charlotte nor Sasha to read it. After a few minutes Bayley's eyes began to water as she moved quickly and swung the front door open before running outside causing Charlotte and Sasha and now Becky who woke up from the door's repeated opening and closing, to run out after her.

"Bayley!"

"Bayley what's wrong? What happened?"

Bayley stopped in the middle of the street, staring down at the road the way the car drove off, painting from running after it, "That..that was...that was my mother"

 **A/N: dun. ! What will happen, you decide, send me your ideas in the reviews and let me know what you guys want to see and as always make sure to follow and favorite so you can be alerted when the next chapter drops. Thanks guys.**


	30. Chapter 30

****A/N: Hi guys thanks for supporting this story, make sure to read, review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.****

 **Chapter 30**

 _Flashback (9 years ago)_

" _Hunter are you even lifting?" Stephanie asked as she and Hunter struggled to move a large brown couch through the hallway of their new apartment._

 _The two had decided to step out of the McMahon family name and were working on their own with their own money, which wasnt a lot. So Hunter scrapped together enough change go get a space in a crappy apartment that was squished between a strip club and a bar. Stephanie wasn't pleased with the building or its location but it was all they could afford for starting on their own._

" _of course I'm lifting" Hunter groaned as he tried to rotate the couch to no avail, "Okay lets stop and think about this"_

" _whats there to think about I already told you, lift and turn to the right." Stephanie argued_

" _I am turning it to the right"_

" _no you're turning it to the left"_

 _The two argued back and forth until Stephanie groaned and turned, walking back down the hall to go into the apartment room. However she stopped when she saw a small girl sitting on the floor against the wall across from their door, bouncing a small ball. The girl was very small and looked to be very young as she wore a long shirt that draped over her body and her hair came down to her shoulders._

" _uh hi?" Stephanie said gaining the little girl's attention, "my name is Stephanie...do you live around here?"_

 _The little girl stared at Stephanie with wide eyes and stopped bouncing the ball. Hunter climbed over the couch which was still stuck in the door and came over to his wife confused, "Babe what are you doing?"_

" _I'm just wondering who's kid this is...I mean.." Stephanie turned back to look at the little girl, "are you parents around? Do you live in this apartment?"_

 _Stephanie pointed to the door across from theirs causing the young girl to nod, "Im Bayley"_

" _Well hi Bayley...it's nice to meet you" Stephanie said, "Me and my husband are moving into 312 right here so it looks like we're your new neighbors"_

 _Bayley nodded at this, "I know...you're very loud"_

 _Hunter laughed at this causing Stephanie to glare at him before turning back to Bayley, "Well Bayley how old are you?"_

" _I'm four" she said holding up four fingers_

" _four? And your out here all by yourself? where's your parents?"_

" _Mommy's at work" Bayley said_

" _is there anyone watching you?"_

" _No" Bayley answered before her stomach growled_

" _well would you like to come inside for something to eat until your mother gets back from work"_

 _Bayley smiled at this and went to nod but before she could a woman cursed from the steps, who left a fucking couch in the doorway?"_

" _Sorry about that" Hunter said before rushing to the couch. He quickly twisted it and turned it to the right, pulling it free from the door before her looked to Stephanie with a smirk, "Oh...you meant your right"_

" _What kind of asshole leaves their couch in the door?" the young woman asked she looked to be a teenager maybe only 18. She had long black hair and a tight skirt on that cut on her mid thigh and a crop top, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

" _woah my bad" Hunter said with his hands up apologetically, "We were just moving it...we're moving into 312"_

" _Well good for fucking you" The woman pushed past him and walked up to the young girl, grabbing the girl by her arm and began dragging her back down the hall, "lets go Bayley Derrick said he'll watch you tonight"_

" _wait you're this girl's mother?" Stephanie questioned_

" _Yeah what's it to you?"_

" _You're just so young...and I mean the girl was left here unattended" Stephanie claimed, "what if someone came and took her..what if there was a pediophile?"_

 _The woman rolled her eyes before looking down at her daughter, "Bayley did you see any pediophiles?"_

" _whats that?" Bayley asked confused while the woman looked back at the couple and shrugged_

" _shes fine"_

" _actually-"_

" _look you're not her mother I am and frankly bitch I don't need your advice. So if you don't mind ill be taking my fucking daughter"_

 _With that the woman dragged Bayley away from Hunter and Stephanie and walked down the hall to the doorway which led to the steps. Bayley turned back to look at the couple and gave a small wave goodbye before she was out of sight._

-Present-

"Bayley? Are you okay?" Stephanie asked as she rubbed her youngest daughter's arm gently while the girl sat on the couch reading and re-reading the letter over and over again. It had stated that the woman who showed up was her mother, she apologized for the neglect that Bayley faced when she was a child and it explained how the woman had changed. It also stated that the woman's name was Pamela and she was getting married and had a child, a young girl named Dakota who was five years younger than Bayley.

"Bayley?" Charlotte asked

The entire family was surrounding Bayley, each staring at her, trying to comfort her and get her to talk but the youngest Helmsley sat in silence, holding the letter between her hands. Becky and Sasha looked at each other before Sasha tapped Bayley slightly, "Bay...are you going to call her?"

Bayley's eyes shot down to the bottom of the letter where the woman's phone number was left, with a note saying that Pamela wanted to keep in touch, "I-I…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to" hunter said softly, "It's completely up to you"

"Should I….should I even want to call her?" Bayley asked her sisters

"Of course...its completely okay for you to want to talk to your birth mother. Who wouldn't?" Becky said earning stares from her family, "what? My birth mother is dead and my father is in jail or dead for all I know but if I was given a second chance to talk to them I would. Just to ask questions ya know...like about what happened"

Charlotte nodded, "I think about that sometimes too with my dad...hes in jail here and I would like to talk to him one day..ask him about why he did what he did"

Sasha shrugged, "I never really thought about it...but most people don't get this chance Bay...this is your opportunity to get to know her...to ask questions"

Bayley looked around at her family and gave them an unsure look, "But why? Why would she reach out now?"

"It says that she wanted to get better Bay...and she wants to have a relationship with you now" Becky said reading the letter over her younger sister's shoulder

"I don't..I can't even remember her...I _don't_ remember her" Bayley stuttered, looking to Stephanie and Hunter in confusion, "You both knew her...right?"

"She..uh..she lived in the same apartments as us….she...she wasn't doing to well on her own, she was always gone and you had bruises on you so-"

"I know the story" Bayley said cutting them off, "I want to know what she was like...how she acted..how she talked…"

Stephanie and Hunter looked at each other warily before Stephanie sighed, "She wasn't a good person Bayley, she was always high on drugs, she was rude and she didn't really care about you"

Bayley frowned at this and clenched the letter tightly in her hands causing Hunter to butt in, "But...she wrote you this letter, she has a family now and she seems to be doing okay."

"You're right" Bayley said suddenly

"I..I am?" Hunter questioned

"Yeah" Bayley said with a sad smile as tears welled up in her eyes, "She has her own family now...she doesn't need me in it"

"Bayley wait that's not what I-"

Bayley quickly ripped the letter in half and placed it on the table before getting up and heading upstairs, leaving the rest of her family downstairs in silence. Stephanie picked up the ripped letter and frowned at it but held on to it none the less. She felt her old hatred for Bayley's mother rise up in her body as her fist clenched and unclenched while the hairs on the back of her neck stood to a point. She really hated that woman.

 _Flashback ( 9 years ago)_

 _Stephanie was coming home with a bag full of groceries in her hand when she felt someone bump into her from behind causing her to drop her bag. Stephanie angrily turned to see the young girl who she remember was Bayley standing guilty with her arms behind her back._

" _Sowy" Bayley said with a pout as Stephanie went to pick up the fallen items_

" _It's alright Bayley...why are you running?" Stephanie asked_

 _Bayley was about to answer when a man yelled for the young girl as loud footsteps came up the stairs causing Bayley to shriek before running and hiding behind Stephanie's legs. Soon a tall buff man appeared in a white wife-beater and a pair of shorts that hung below his butt. He also had on a red hat and a bunch of tattoos down his arms and one along his chest._

" _Come here you little brat" the man called out roughly, ignoring Stephanie who stood in between them_

" _Excuse me who are you?" Stephanie asked the man, earning his attention_

" _I'm Derrick" the man said, stepping up to Stephanie, "and who the fuck are you?"_

" _I live in 312..what do you want with Bayley?"_

" _I'm supposed to watch the little shit while her mother's working"_

" _And where does her mother work?"_

 _Derrick crossed his arms, "Dixie's just next door...now hand over the kid so I can get back to my shit"_

 _Stephanie looked back at Bayley who was clenching her pant leg slightly scared, "Why don't I watch her..I live right next door and you can get back to your...shit while I take her off your hands"_

" _Hey whatever lady she's not mine i don't care what happens to her" the man said before looking down to Bayley as he bucked at her causing the girl to flinch and hide further behind Stephanie while Derrick just laughed and walked off._

 _After a while Bayley asked quietly, "is the mean man gone?"_

 _Once he was gone Stephanie turned around and bent down to Bayley's level and smiled at the young girl, "The mean is all gone..now are you hungry? I got some things for dinner and you can help me cook"_

 _Bayley nodded excitedly at this as her stomach growled and Stephanie laughed before cleaning up the spilled groceries and taking Bayley's hand, guiding them back to her apartment. Hunter was sitting on the couch typing away on his computer when they entered, "Hey babe...hi Bayley"_

" _Hello" Bayley said with a smile while Stephanie kissed Hunter as a greeting before taking Bayley into the kitchen_

" _Bayley is going to be my junior chef for a while" Stephanie informed her husband causing Hunter to stand and walk over to the two and smile before he began unpacking the groceries for Stephanie while Bayley stood on her tiptoes trying to look at the counter_

 _Hunter noticed this and smiled before walking off and returning with a box that he placed on the floor for the young girl to step on. Bayley smiled brightly before hopping on top of the box so she could see over the counter and watch as Stephanie organized everything before saying, "How does spaghetti sound to you?"_

 _Bayley shrugged at this and cocked her head to the side, "Whats that?"_

" _You've never had spaghetti before?" Hunter asked as Stephanie pulled out the pots for the noodles and sauce_

" _No" Bayley said as he stomach growled causing Stephanie and Hunter to look at each other_

 _The three spent the evening cooking spaghetti and talking, Bayley was an open book to Stephanie and Hunter. She talked about Derrick the man who her mother kept around sometimes and forced her to stay with while she was at work. Bayley told them how he would make her stand in the corner the whole time or go get him drinks and snacks from the fridge and he even hit her a couple of time before. Bayley then went on about her mother, the woman was barely home and from all Bayley knew she was a dancer who liked to smoke, and bring home a bunch of different guys._

 _Stephanie and Hunter offered Bayley a place in their apartment whenever she needed it and even made up a special knock for the girl to use to let them know it was her. Bayley agreed to this and smiled, spending the rest of their tie watching a movie she had never seen before and laughing the day away until a harsh knock came on the door. Hunter looked confused before slowly getting off the couch and went to open the revealing Pamela standing there in a trench coat and heels with a scowl on her face, "Bayley! Lets go now!"_

 _The woman barged into the house and Bayley quickly stood from the couch and walked over to her mother causing Pamela to grab Bayley's ear and yank her harshly. Stephanie quickly stepped up to the woman, "hey don't grab on her like that"_

" _I'm sorry is she your daughter?"_

" _No she's yours and you should treat with some compassion, she's just a child" Stephanie berated causing pamela to roll her eyes allowing Stephanie and Hunter to see their redness, indicating that fact that she was high at the moment_

" _Yeah whatever" Pamela yanked on Bayley's arm extra hard as she glared at Stephanie and led her to the door, "Besides what woman just takes another person's kid into their house?"_

" _That man Derrick was more than happy to give her over and I'm more than sure that he was not fit to watch so we did, we fed her and kept her entertained and as you can see she seems to be in much better condition than she would be with you" Stephanie argued_

" _Whatever she's not your responsibility"_

" _No she is your responsibility, she is your daughter and yet here I am giving her a place to stay, and food to eat unlike you. When is the last time you've feed this girl?" Stephanie said recalling how much Bayley ate_

 _The woman rolled her eyes before ignoring Stephanie and dragging Bayley out for the apartment and across the hall, slamming the door in the process. Hunter watched the interact and looked to his wife who was steaming from the conversation with her fist clenched, "Babe you okay?"_

" _I don't like that woman"_

-Present-

Charlotte slowly knocked on her youngest sister's door as Becky and Sasha stood behind her all waiting for Bayley to answer the door, "Bayley? You okay?"

Sasha held Bayley's guitar in her hand, having convinced Hunter and Stephanie to let them give it back to Bayley, "Bay? We just want to talk"

Becky huffed at the silence before falling to the floor to look between the crack under the girl's door. She could barely make out Bayley's feet pacing in her room, "Bayley i can see that you're in there let us in"

There was still nothing so Becky hopped back up to her feet and Sasha knocked harshly before yelling, "Bayley!"

"What?" Bayley asked annoyed as she snatched open the door before walking back into her room, leaving it open for her sisters to walk in. Bayley's room was now a mess as the girl was throwing around papers and flipping over her sheets looking for something.

"Jeez Bayley your room looks like tornado alley" Becky said upon entering the room even though the girl ignored her sisters and continued to search

"I just cleaned this room" Charlotte muttered as she looked around

"Here Bayley we got this for you" Sasha said holding out Bayley's guitar but the girl ignored them and continued searching through her papers and all over her room. Sasha looked confused and even strummed Bayley's guitar to try and get the girl's attention but it did nothing

"Okay Bayley what the fuck are you looking for?" Becky questioned

"Swear jar" Bayley muttered before falling to her stomach as she began reaching under her bed

"Bayley look at us for five seconds" Charlotte said causing Bayley to pull herself from under the bed and reveal a handful of letters, "What are those?"

"Letters...letters I wrote to my birth mother...just incase I ever saw her" Bayley said sadly as she sat up against the side of her bed. Her older sisters looked to each other sadly before Charlotte took a seat beside Bayley and Becky crouched down in front of her while Sasha stood with the guitar, "I wrote to her everyday once I learned how"

"You kept them?" Sasha questioned as she moved to sit on Bayley's bed

Bayley nodded, "I always thought that one day I would see her and if I couldn't talk to her..I would just give her one of my letters and everything would be better. She would just...understand everything I felt….but now...now I just feel so stupid"

"You're not stupid Bayley" Charlotte said

Bayley scoffed at this, "I thought that she was out there...maybe thinking about me, worrying about me every night….missing me...and instead she started her own family. She decided that she would raise a little girl after she threw me out like garbage. She is raising that girl…..while I...what was wrong with me?"

"Nothing Bayley…" Becky responded

"Then why her and not me?" Bayley asked with tears in her eyes as she pulled her knees up to her chest

"We don't know Bayley...but her giving up you was the best thing that could have happened to you" Sasha said causing Becky and Charlotte to stare at her with wide eyes, "What I just mean..that you got us..you got mom and dad….and if you stayed with that woman while she was all messed up...you might be dead"

"So" Bayley muttered sadly into her knees as she put her head down, her sisters taken back by the girl's small comment

"So?" Charlotte asked shocked, "Bayley you honestly can't wish that you grew up with that woman. You can't honestly wish you were dead."

Bayley didn't respond causing her sisters to die while Becky sat down on the other side of Bayley and patted the girl's leg, "You know...you are the only reason why I didn't run away at the airport in Ireland when you and mom first came to adopt me."

"What?" Bayley asked not sure what Becky was talking about

"Yeah" Becky said with a shrug, "You and mom came to visit me in the hospital in Ireland and brought me home, but I got really nervous and I was going to run away while you were in the bathroom. But you were so nice to me.. And I looked at your bear and I knew I couldn't leave...I ended up getting it fixed instead and claimed that was the reason why I was gone."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bayley asked

"Because...if you were dead I would have run away and I never would have come here."

Bayley rolled her eyes at this but Sasha and Charlotte smiled. Charlotte nudged Bayley to get her attention, "And you _were_ the one who technically introduced me to Stephanie and Hunter...you found me in the hospital hallwalls and you got me help after I fainted. You introduced me to mom and dad and because of you, they took an interest in me and fought for me. If you were dead I would be stuck living with my wicked stepmother"

"And Bayley, you were the ones who convinced Hunter and Stephanie to keep me after my temporary stay. I was only supposed to be with them for a week until my social worker found a better home, but you convinced Stephanie to look into adopting me. So if you were dead...I would still be bouncing around in other foster homes"

"Why are you all telling me all this….I don't even remember doing those things..I was a little kid" Bayley complained

"Exactly...you were a kid and didn't even know what you were doing, but you still impacted all of us, you made an effort to help all of us. Bayley without you there would be no us...there would be no Helmsley family." Sasha said with a smile

"Yeah we love and care about you way more than that woman ever could" Becky said, punching Bayley in the shoulder playfully

"we're your family Bayley and nothing could ever change that..and we will always protect you, the three of us even mom and dad...we'll never let that woman hurt you again" Charlotte finished off

Bayley smiled sadly at this before she turned to her sister and reached out for her guitar. Sasha smiled and handed it over watching as Bayley strummed the guitar lightly before turning to her sisters, "Can I be alone for while..I just need to think"

"Sure Bay"

 _Flashback (9 years ago)_

 _A couple knocks rang out on the door before it slowly open revealing the young Bayley with tears in her eyes. It was almost one in the morning and the lights were off in the Helmsley apartment. Bayley knew they left a key under the mat in front of their door for her so she used it to get in and placed it on the small table that sat beside the door. Bayley crept through the apartment and walked around looking at the walls and the decorations as she wiped tears from her eyes._

 _Soon the young girl approached a door at the end of the hallway that was closed, she knocked her special knock again but got no answer before she slowly opened the door a crack. It was a simple bedroom where Hunter and Stephanie were sleeping, Bayley slowly walked over to Stephanie who was facing the door and tapped her on her arm. Stephanie's eyes slowly opened before her body shot up upon seeing Bayley standing at her bedside with tears in her eyes._

" _BAYLEY!?" Stephanie asked loudly, "What are you doing in here...are you alright?"_

 _Over the many months the girl had been a frequent visitor in the Helmsley apartment and even spent some nights in the guest room when her mother never came home because of the girl's fear of the dark, but she never just appeared in the middle of the night like this. Hunter slowly turned over at the noise and groaned, "What...What's going on"_

 _Bayley sobbed as tears spilled out of her eyes and she wiped them just as quickly as they fell with the sleeves of her shirt that covered her whole body. Stephanie swung her legs to the side of the bed so she could face Bayley and place her hands on the girl's shoulders. Bayley quickly fell into the embrace and hugged Stephanie, wrapping her fist around parts of Stephanie's shirt as she cried._

" _Bayley...please tell me what's going on?" Stephanie said slowly before placing a hand on Bayley's back, trying to hug the girl but this only caused her to violently flinch and pull away from Stephanie. This caused Stephanie's eyes to widen before she fully stood from the bed and crouched down in front of Bayley, "Bayley..what happened? What's wrong with your back? Did someone hurt you?"_

 _The girl simply cried harder as she wrapped her arms around her. Stephanie stood and turned on the lights, allowing her to see the rough bruise that lined Bayley's jaw and the cut on her lip. Stephanie gasped in shock before bending down the see the girl again while Hunter moved to stand beside them. He watched as his wife slowly took Bayley in her arms and examined her. There were cigarette burns along the girl's arm and when Stephanie lifted the girls shirt she could see foot and handprint shaped bruises along the girl's stomach and back._

" _It hurts" Bayley cried out as Stephanie felt tears well up in her eyes looking at the injuries_

" _Bayley who did this to you? D-did your mother do this?" Stephanie asked_

" _Yes...a-an..and Derrick" Bayley choked out, gritting her teeth and trying to hold back her tears, "It hurts..so much...please help"_

" _Don't worry Bayley…." Stephanie said seriously, "i won't let anyone else hurt you...I promise"_

-Present-

Stephanie slowly knocked on Bayley's door before slowly opening the door. She found the room empty but there was still soft music playing through the room. Stephanie raised an eyebrow confused before stepping further into the room, there were papers on the floor, letters Stephanie recognized. She had taught Bayley how to write when she was adopted...and helped her write half of these letter to her birth mother. Stephanie picked up one of the letters from the ground, inspecting the shaky handwriting before looking to under the bed where the music sounded loudest.

"Bayley?" Stephanie asked as she bent down and lifted the comforter that hung over the edge of the bed to reveal her youngest daughter laying on her back strumming her guitar under the bed. The girl's eyes were glazed over as she stared up at the bed springs that lined the mattress above her, "Bayley..sweetheart...are you alright?"

Bayley's head slowly rolled to the side to look at her mother as tears rolled from her eyes, "yeah..i'm fine"

"Sweetheart..can you please come out from under the bed?" Bayley looked back to the mattress above her and didn't respond causing Stephanie to sigh before laying on her back and scooting as close as she could to the girl, trying to avoid the guitar in her hands. The two layed like this for a while, Hunter and the girls all went out to get the rest of the supplies need for dinner tonight so the two were all alone, "You know..you use to hide under the bed any time you were upset and you didn't want me or your father to know"

Bayley looked to her mother, "I'm safest here…"

"You know that you can talk to me...you've always come to me when you need it...and I can always tell when you're not okay" Stephanie said shifting uncomfortably on the floor

"I know" Bayley responded

"I love you Bayley"

"I know"

"And I would do anything for you and your sisters"

"I know"

"Well….did you _know_ that his floor is uncomfortable?" Stephanie joked causing Bayley to smile and laugh at her mother

"Yes...I know..but I like laying on the floor..uncle Shane says it's good for your back" Bayley responded with a smirk causing Stephanie to roll her eyes before Bayley thought and asked, "are..are you worried?"

"Of course I'm worried..this floor is disgusting and I know Charlotte didn't vacuum in here and who knows what is under your bed.."

"No..not about the floor" Bayley said, cutting her mother off, "Are you worried, that I might leave….if my mother asked me to. I mean she wouldn't of course….she has her own family, bu-but if she did...are you worried that I might accepts her offer?"

Stephanie bit her lip in thought before answering, "of course I'm worried...I never know how well I'm doing as a parent. I always wanted to have a family of my own, my own parents were detached and cruel...they were never home and always focused on work. I wanted to have children so I could raise them the way my parents never did. Now don't get me wrong I love my father but...he and my mother...they were not the caring type when i was a child, and I promised when I had children they would grow up happy, safe and loved. I thought I was doing well...that you all were perfectly fine, but now...I feel like I know so little about your lives...like maybe i'm failing you girls as a mother"

Bayley watched in shock, with wide eyes as tears slowly rolled down her mother's cheeks, she couldn't remember a time when her mother broke down in front of her, she was sure it could have happened, but she doesn't remember, "mom….you-you're not failing us...how could you think that?"

Stephanie gave a sarcastic scoff as tears rolled madly down her eyes, "My children are always in trouble it seems, we can never have a moment's peace, whether it be fighting, alcohol, drugs...and this with your birth mother. I feel as if the world...our world...it doesn't want us to be a family...it doesn't want us to succeed...and sometimes i look at my mother and I can tell she mocks me for how chaotic our family is. She judges me because I couldn't have children of my own and she laughs at how irresponsible and terrible I am as a mother"

Bayley felt tears stinging her own eyes as her mother choked out her words, having to grit her teeth practically in pain to keep from openly sobbing in front of her youngest daughter. Bayley moved the guitar before rolling to her side and hugging her mother tightly, wrapping her fist around parts of Stephanie's shirt as she let her mother cry, "i love you mom...you're the best one I could have asked for...I would never leave you or the others..for anyone. You all are my family-"

Memories of nine years ago flooded Bayley's mind as she remembered her first day of moving in with the Helmsley family. After the court cases, after all of the paperwork, after Hunter and Stephanie signed the adoption papers.

 _Flashback_

" _Welcome to your new home Bayley" Stephanie and Hunter shouted as Bayley walked through the apartment doors to see a banner hanging on the archway of the hall reading, 'welcome home'._

 _Bayley had a duffle bag over her body and a backpack on her back as she smiled brightly looking up at her neighbors who had taken better care of her in the eight months they had met her than anyone in her life. Stephanie walked up to Bayley and bent down in front of the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder before smiling as she said, "I promised to protect you and get you away from that monster of a man and your birth mother and I did. I now promise that I will never let those people or anyone else hurt you, and if you'll take me I would love to be your new mother...and we would love to have you in our family"_

 _Bayley felt tears in her eyes as she tossed off her duffle bag and hugged her new mom, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman's neck as she whispered, "Thank you"_

" _I promise to do my best as your mother...I will take my job seriously….I will do anything for you Bayley..alright?" Stephanie said as she pulled away and Hunter came over with a proud look on his face while Bayley gave a firm nod of understanding._

" _Well then...welcome to the Helmsley family" Hunter announced"_

-Present-

"And I could've never asked for a better one".

 **A/N: I don't know if people will be confused about the flashbacks but they are months apart but still in the same year. So the take place within the span of eight months but not full year passed in those flashbacks so they all still say nine years ago, it's just not 9 years exactly to the present day. If you guys understand, I don't know if I'm making that more complicated. Also I didn't know Bayley's mom's real name so I just used Bayley's real name. Anyway, thanks for reading, make sure to review and I'll try to write based on your ideas. Next chapter will probably be thanksgiving dinner and focus a little bit more on Charlotte and Sasha, but let me know any ideas you have.**


	31. Chapter 31

****a/n: Sorry it's been so long, I really struggled writing this chapter, I don't really like it to be honest, but it is what it is.****

 ** **Chapter 31****

 **As soon as Becky, Sasha and Charlotte returned home from shopping Charlotte immediately headed to her room. She had spent an hour shopping with her sisters and her father for food and was then stuck in the middle of a twenty minute argument between a hormonal Sasha and an anger ridden Becky, so the oldest Helmsley need some time to herself. The two girls had begun an argument over nothing except a certain food choice and they both seemed to be set off. Now Charlotte knew about Sasha being hormonal because of her pregnancy but she was now sure that Becky probably had anger issues. Whether it be from the girl fighting to just her quick temper and undying rage, Charlotte was sure that anger was a problem for her.**

 **Charlotte closed her door after she entered and took a deep breath before slumping down on her bed. Her room was pretty barren from her parents taking everything because of their grounding, but that didn't bother Charlotte that much. The tall blond laid face down on her bed with her arm hanging off the side of the bed, her fingers grazing over the carpet as her mind began to wander. She had been thinking a lot about Bayley's mother showing up as she believed most of her sisters were, Charlotte wondered what would happen if her birth mother was still here. Would she be proud of how Charlotte was right now? Would she want a relationship with her like Bayley's mom did with her daughter? Charlotte shook her head from the thoughts, before her mind began to think about her father. She hadn't thought about him in years but now she couldn't shake the idea of going to visit him. She hated the man, yes, and she had never fully gotten over the pain and torment he put her through, but she slightly felt the urge to go see him. He was still in the jail here, maybe one day she could go and talk to him...maybe get some answers about why he did what he did. Charlotte sighed, that was crazy, that would never happen. The blonde Helmsley slowly moved her hand around, reaching under her bed until her hand wrapped around the small pill bottle.**

 **Charlotte took a shaky breath before pulling it out to read the label. She had held onto the pills that Bayley was given by Dr. Finlay, but she hadn't used them...yet. She really didn't want to use them, simply because she knew all the trouble she would be in and she remembered all of the promises she broke to her sisters. Charlotte rolled over onto her back and lifted the pill bottle above her head as she fiddled with the label. It was Oxy, a drug much more powerful than what should have been prescribed for the simple injuries Bayley had, but she was sure that since Dr. Finlay was related to Finn he gave them to her anyway.**

 **"** **Fuck it" Charlotte muttered before opening the pills and popped two into her mouth before swallowing them and shoving the bottle under her pillow just as someone knocked on her door.**

 **"** **Come in" Charlotte turned to see Sasha entering her room, the girl had her head down and refused to look Charlotte in the eyes as she came in and sat down on the end of Charlotte's bed, "What?"**

 **"** **Bayley told me to come up here so Becky and I could cool off" Sasha said with a slight scoff and eye roll, "Like she's the boss of me"**

 **"** **You're up here aren't you?" Charlotte responded sarcastically**

 **"** **Only because i'm tired of seeing Becky's face" Sasha snapped before taking a deep breath trying to calm herself down while Charlotte watched with a raised eyebrow**

 **"** **What's going on with you two...you both have been going back and forth a lot since your...you know"**

 **Sasha rolled her eyes, "She's been an asshole all week, she just keeps pestering me about every little thing and she keeps going on about my..you know what"**

 **Charlotte looked at Sasha then down to the girl's stomach, Charlotte knew that Becky was pushing Sasha to tell their parents and get an abortion, and some part of the older girl's brain agreed with her younger sister. Sasha's life would forever change and more than likely be ruined by having this child, and if she went on without telling her parents this would only get worse.**

 **"** **Sasha..Becky is just worried about you...she knows how much this will impact you and she doesn't want you to go through it if you don't have to" Charlotte reasoned as she lifted her arm up to pat Sasha on her back but the brunette just pull away and stared at Charlotte**

 **"** **Tell me what to do" she said quietly, "I don't know what I should be doing about this"**

 **"** **I-I….uh." Charlotte struggled to think, "I don't know Sash..honestly….I don't know"**

 **Sasha let out a groan and held her head in her hands, and suddenly Charlotte could hear sobs coming from her little sister. Charlotte quickly wrapped her arm around Sasha causing the small girl to curl up into Charlotte's lap as she cried, "Please...help me"**

 **"** **Sasha I wish I could..b-but I don't know what I can do, what do you want to do?"**

 **"** **I DON'T KNOW!" Sasha said loudly through tears, "I don't know...I can't tell mom and dad..they'll freak."**

 **"** **You have to tell them...you know mom and dad will be more concerned than mad. They'll want you to be safe" Charlotte said as Sasha continued to cry in her lap, "Do you want to have this baby?"**

 **Sasha paused and thought, "..no"**

 **Charlotte let the girls sit in silence for a while, the only sound that filled the room was Sasha's crying, "Sasha...if you don't want to have this baby then-"**

 **"** **I don't want to kill it either" she said weakly cutting off her older sister**

 **"** **What about Seth? If you have this baby...mom and dad will eventually find out about what happened with him. The doctors will want to know, the birth certificate will ask for the father's name. Dad will-"**

 **"** **Dad will kill him" Sasha finished as Charlotte began to run her hand through Sasha's hair**

 **"** **How do you feel about him...about Seth?"**

 **Sasha thought for a second before muttering, "I still really like him"**

 **"** **But he rap-"**

 **"** **Don't say that word" Sasha cut her off before continuing, "We don't know what happened..i could've asked for it"**

 **Charlotte stopped her hand in Sasha's hair before pulling her younger sister up so she could look her in the eyes, "Sasha...if you can't remember what happened then you were probably not in the right mind or even conscious when he rap...when he did this. Roman and I ...we were at the party..we went looking for you. We talked to Randy and he said that you were passed out when he saw you last with Seth. I-I..i should've went after you. I should've done more..i could've stopped this..but I..I went off and got high with Roman"**

 **Sasha looked up to her sister before wrapping her arms around Charlotte, holding her tight, "I don't blame you...I shouldn't have drank. I promised that I wasn't going to and I did anyway...this was my fault"**

 **"** **Seth took advantage of you...this is his fault"**

 **Sasha pulled away from Charlotte and looked down at her lap as her hand fidgeted as she quietly said, "I really do still have feelings for him..I don't blame him for this either….and I...I just want to talk to him again"**

 **"** **Sasha"**

 **"** **Just to get some answers..I want him to fill me in about what happened"**

 **"** **And what if he just lies…"**

 **Sasha looked up and shrugged, "..I just need to hear him say something...at least before I tell mom and dad"**

 **Charlotte shook her head but sighed, "okay...okay...after dinner tonight, we'll talk to the others and we'll get you over to Seth's...you get your answers but after that you're going to tell mom and dad..alright?"**

 **Sasha nodded at this before smiling and thanking her sister quietly as the front door downstairs opened and Sasha could here Bayley and Stephanie greeting their uncle Shane. Charlotte tapped on Sasha's arm before saying, "Come on..let's go downstairs"**

 **Sasha agreed and stood, leaving the room but as Charlotte stood to follow she fell back down on her bed as a wave of euphoria crashed into the back of her skull. Her body immediately began to calm and her arms, from her skin all the way down to her fingertips buzzed with energy. Her pills were starting to kick in, Charlotte sighed, she was grateful that they took this long to kick in because of her conversation with Sasha but next time..she needed to feel this quicker. Charlotte reached under her pillow and pulled out the bottle of pills, examining them once more as she pored two more into her hand, placing them into her pocket, before shoving the bottle back under her pillow and heading downstairs.**

 **Later Vince and Linda finally arrived and dinner was getting started. It was later in the day and Shane kept making a joke about how they were the only family who did Thanksgiving Dinner at the actual dinner time instead of early in the afternoon. Bayley and Becky set the table while Sasha and Charlotte helped their father and uncle bring out the dishes and place them around the table. Vince came in a placed an expensive bottle of wine on the table as he took a seat at the head of the table while Linda, Stephanie, Hunter and Charlotte sat on his right and Bayley, Sasha and Becky sat on his left. As dinner went on Shane and hunter discussed plans for the company with Vince and Stephanie and Linda talked about random things.**

 **"** **Here" Bayley said quietly as she passed the bowl of mash potatoes, passing them over Sasha who yanked her head away at the smell**

 **"** **Ugh" She groaned as Becky spooned food onto her plate beside her before setting the bowl in front of Sasha, "Don't put those in front of me"**

 **"** **Where else am I supposed to put them?" Becky whispered harshly back to Sasha causing her to roll her eyes**

 **Sasha was ready to throw up at the sight and smell of all this food. Literally everything made her want to puke up her guts and Becky was not helping, "I don't know somewhere else..just move it...now"**

 **Becky rolled her eyes before grabbing the bowl of mash potatoes and moved them across the table as she mumbled, "Pregnancy really makes you a bitch"**

 **Sasha's eyes widened looking around to see if anyone heard and once she saw that they didn't she quickly punched Becky hard in her side causing the girl to grunt out in pain. Her ribs were still healing from a kick they took in her last fight and the punch made pain radiate through her body. Hunter noticed this looked at Becky before asking, "you alright kiddo?"**

 **Becky turned and glared at her older sister who glared back, showing no signs of backing down, "Fine"**

 **"** **How's your fighting going?" Vince asked with a mouth full of turkey and a big smile on his face**

 **"** **Dad the girls are grounded their not going off and doing anything, let alone fighting" Stephanie said with a pointed look towards Becky who nodded in response**

 **"** **Grounding you never stopped you from fighting" Linda said to which Vince agreed while Stephanie glared at her mother**

 **"** **That was different, the girls are grounded for life" Stephanie said as she continued to eat**

 **"** **Oh come on Steph...these girls are young and you have them locked in this house all day" Vince said leaning forward to look at his daughter, "They're wasting their talents...you could at least put them to work around the company, get them shadowing you and Hunter, look at getting Charlotte an internship."**

 **"** **Or...Steph you could get them back into their extracurricular activities..I mean you kinda just made them drop all of their prior commitments. Charlotte and Sasha both worked hard to make their teams just for you to make them quit" Shane said causing Sasha to frown at the thought of cheerleading, if she had this baby she wouldn't be able to cheer again, While Charlotte on the other hand was struggling to keep her head up and her eyes open as her high made her entire body relax to the point where it was hard to even listen to anyone around her. She felt like the words of her family were bouncing of her skin and the few words she could hear made her want to laugh, so she had to physically fight to stay awake and to stop herself from laughing, "The extracurriculars will look good for college applications and the more they are in the less likely they'll have time to get in trouble"**

 **Stephanie eyed her brother before looking to her daughters, "that would require me to trust them and right now they are all on thin ice with my trust"**

 **"** **Harsh" Becky muttered as she ate**

 **"** **We're sorry mom" Bayley said sincerely**

 **"** **I know you're sorry but you four still have to show me that I can trust you again...you all got yourselves into serious trouble so now you have to pay the price"**

 **"** **I mean...technically Bayley and I didn't do anything that bad… Bayley got jumped, and that wasn't really her fault and from what grandpa says, I'm following in your footsteps. So you can't really be mad about me fighting" Becky said suddenly causing Bayley and Sasha to look at their sister with wide eyes**

 **"** **Excuse me?"**

 **"** **I mean...I'm just saying...you're being a little hypocritical mom. Grandpa says that you used to fight so you can't really blame me when I fight too...especially when I'm winning"**

 **"** **You're winning?" Vince said impressed, "how many fights have you had?"**

 **"** **About ten now and I've won all of them" Becky said with a smile causing vince to laugh and clap his hands loudly**

 **"** **Wow...gloves or knuckles?"**

 **"** **Well I started with gloves but now I do knuckles"**

 **"** **where is the gym?"**

 **"** **It's a small gym run by this guy X-Pac" Becky said without thinking**

 **"** **Wait….X-Pac?" Hunter and Stephanie said as Shane looked shocked as well**

 **"** **Yeah...he uh...he said that he knew you guys" Becky said unsure of how everyone would react**

 **"** **X-Pac runs a gym?" Hunter asked, more to himself in shock**

 **"** **Wait he runs X-Nation gym...my competition...y-you're fighting at my competing gym?" Shane asked to which Becky shrugged in response, "Wow"**

 **"** **Becky I do not want you fighting-"**

 **"** **Why..i'm good, I'm a good fighter... just like Charlotte is good at volleyball, just like Bayley is good at guitar..just like Sasha was good at cheerleading." Becky said seriously**

 **"** **You could get hurt and with your lungs-"**

 **"** **mom...I could get hurt doing literally anything..I could get hurt falling down the stairs in** ** _this_** **house. I'd rather get hurt doing something I like to do then be forced to live a boring life doing what I hate"**

 **"** **And what is it that you hate doing so much?"**

 **"** **Being here, being stuck in this house, being forced into a routine of coming home doing homework, cleaning the house, eating and going to sleep. I hate it...I like fighting...I love fighting, it's something unexpected...something fun that I am actually good at" Becky said causing Stephanie to roll her eyes while Shane smiled at the girl**

 **"** **The answer is no" Stephanie said before pointing her fork at Hunter, "Your father will go down to that gym and talk to X-Pac and make sure you are never fighting there again"**

 **Becky stared at her mother with wide eyes, "You can't be serious?"**

 **"** **Oh I am" Becky huffed before sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms causing Sasha to smirk which Becky noticed in the corner of her eyes**

 **"** **What are you smiling about?" Becky muttered to her sister watching as Shane and Stephanie began to talk about the girls, "I could tell them right now...I could spill the beans"**

 **"** **You wouldn't dare"**

 **Becky's eyes squinted as she glared at her sister and went to open her mouth before Sasha punched her hard again causing Becky to hold her side in pain before she lifted her arm slightly to punch Sasha but stopped. Sasha knew that Becky would never hit her while she was pregnant and slightly relaxed at that thought as she watched Becky lower her hand and clench and unclench her fist under the table. She could tell that Becky was angry and that slightly made her feel better for some reason...she felt comfort in the fact that other people were feeling bad like she did. Sasha looked forward to see Charlotte half asleep across from her and Shane and Hunter were laughing about something while Stephanie engaged in a conversation with her father even though she kept glancing towards Becky.**

 **As dinner ended Shane and Hunter talked with Vince about the company in Hunter's office while Linda and Stephanie washed dishes in the kitchen, Sasha and Becky were forced to clean the dining room and Charlotte and Bayley were in the kitchen wrapping up extra food. Charlotte quietly wrapped up everything and handed the plates and dishes to Bayley who stared at her oldest sister confused, "Why are you smiling?"**

 **Charlotte shrugged, "I don't know...I can't smile now?"**

 **"** **No...I just mean...why are you smiling right now? There's nothing fun about this" Bayley whispered as she stepped closer to her sister so their backs were to their mother and grandmother. Charlotte shrugged once more before she went back to placing the extra greens in a Tupperware, while Bayley looked at her sister once more before her eyes widened and she pressed her side into Charlotte's as she whispered into the blonde's ear, "Are you high?"**

 **"** **No...I'm just chilling"**

 **"** **Oh my god Charlotte...y-you have a problem" Bayley looked back to her mother who was talking loudly to Linda, oblivious to the two girls' conversation, "You need help...where did you even get-...did you take my pills?"**

 **"** **What pills?"**

 **Bayley rolled her eyes, "Charlotte you know what pills I'm talking about….the ones I got from Finn's uncle. They're gone and now you high...did you take them?"**

 **"** **Maybe" Charlotte said with a small smile as she carried the few things of tupperware that she held in her hands to the fridge**

 **Bayley shook her head and mutter, 'unbelievable' before she looked into the dining room where Sasha and Becky where quietly arguing. Sasha rolled her eyes before one again saying, "Drop it"**

 **"** **You keep saying that but I'm not going to...just tell them" Becky said angrily**

 **"** **No, now stop talking about it" Sasha said before walking into the kitchen to hand her mother the rest of the dishes, "Mom can I go upstairs now?"**

 **"** **Yes sweetie, all of you girls are done for the night...but Becky can I speak with you for a minute?" the girls looked to Becky before leaving, heading upstairs**

 **Bayley walked practically carrying Charlotte up the stairs as she was under the girl's arm and she guided her. Sasha looked to Bayley before asking, "What's wrong with her?"**

 **"** **She's high"**

 **"** **What? How?"**

 **"** **She took my pills from when I got beat up...they were oxy and now she's high" Bayley said as they made it to Charlotte's room**

 **"** **Fuck"**

 **"** **Swear jar" Bayley muttered as she placed Charlotte down on her bed, "We have to find out where she put those pills so we can get rid of them"**

 **"** **Noooo" Charlotte whined lazily as she reached towards Bayley who stepped back, avoiding her hands**

 **"** **Shut it Char...where did you put my pills?"**

 **"** **I'm not telling" Charlotte said with a smile**

 **"** **Check her pillow, or her dresser that's where she usually hides stuff" Sasha said causing Bayley to snatch Charlotte's pillow revealing the pill bottle.**

 **Sasha grabbed Charlotte's arms to keep the girl from getting the bottle while Bayley grabbed the pills and rushed to the bathroom, dumping them down the toilet. Once she came back Charlotte huffed at the sight of the empty bottle, and flopped back onto her bed, "You both are major buzz kills"**

 **"** **Charlotte we're trying to help you...why did you take those pills?"**

 **"** **Because I wanted to relax"**

 **"** **Charlotte there are a millions ways to relax that don't involve drugs" Sasha said causing Charlotte to roll her eyes**

 **"** **You're addicted" bayley said with her arms crossed**

 **"** **No I'm not."**

 **"** **Yes you are...Charlotte you think that this is the only way for you to relax and everytime you promise us you won't do drugs again you go and do them anyway. You can't quit..you think that you can and you say that you can but then you just don't" Bayley said seriously but Charlotte just gave a dopey smile and waved her off, "You need help"**

 **"** **Help with what?" the girls all turned to see their uncle Shane standing at the door**

 **Bayley looked at Charlotte before turning to Shane with her arms crossed, "Charlotte's high...she's been doing this for months now and she needs help"**

 **Shane looked shocked before turning to Charlotte, "Charlotte look at me"**

 **"** **She can't" Sasha said after Charlotte refused to look at Shane, "She's on Oxy.."**

 **Shane cursed before walking over to Charlotte and grabbing her face so he could look in her eyes, "Go get your mother"**

 **Sasha nodded and left the room walking down the hall to the steps but she stopped. Sasha turned to see Becky shoving clothes into a backpack in their room before opening the window, "Hey...where are you going?"**

 **Becky stopped with her right leg halfway out the window to look at her older sister and roll her eyes, "Go away"**

 **"** **What are you running away?"**

 **"** **No..i'm just going out for a bit...I need some space"**

 **"** **Going out...you're going to Dean's right?" Sasha asked stepping closer to her little sister with her hands up as if not to scare the girl off, "Let me come with you"**

 **"** **No" Becky said and moved to leave but Sasha stopped her**

 **"** **I'll tell on-"**

 **"** ** _I'll_** **tell" Becky said cutting her off, "You can't threaten me..not when your secret is bigger than mine"**

 **"** **Wait. Please. I need...I need to go and see him...I need answers" Sasha said sadly**

 **Becky looked at Sasha in confusion but it quickly changed to anger, "No..hell no."**

 **Becky quickly pulled herself back into the room and stormed up to her sister, "Becky-"**

 **"** **No. You think that I would just willingly bring you to your rapist? Not even I am that fucked up." Becky let out a sigh and ran her hands down her face in frustration before letting out a sarcastic laugh**

 **"** **Please"**

 **"** **No"**

 **"** **Becky I need to know what happened...I can't live not knowing"**

 **"** **I'm pretty sure we all know what happened" Becky snapped and went to say more but stopped when she saw the tears in Sasha's eyes, "...fuck"**

 **"** **Becky"**

 **"** **Please don't make me do this" Becky responded, "If something happens to you...it's on me. I would literally be delivering you to the lions den...with meat around your neck"**

 **Sasha rolled her eyes but stepped forward and hugged her sister, catching Becky by surprise, "I know you'll protect me...so please...please take me"**

Becky sighed and pushed Sasha off of her so she could look her in the eyes, "If anything happens...I get to beat Seth's ass"

"Okay" Sasha nodded causing Becky to smile before turning back to look at the door, she was supposed to be getting her mother but, this was more important. Charlotte would be okay, Shane was with her and so was Bayley but she would need the youngest Helmsley to help cover for them. So Sasha stuck her head out and called for Bayley, "Bayley come here a second"

As soon as Bayley walked out the room and headed over to Sasha she looked confused, "What?"

"Go get mom for me...I have to step out I need you to cover for me"

"Where are you going...you can't just leave out the house right now...not alone"

"I won't be...Becky is going to be with me...just please cover for us...we'll be back soon, and I'll explain everything" Sasha pleaded causing Bayley to sigh but she nodded anyway before turning and heading downstairs. Sasha re-entered her room and shut and locked the door while Becky tossed Sasha a look before turning to the window, a ladder was already propped up waiting for her, "How did you get the ladder up?"

 **"** **Mom made me take out the trash after our little talk...I put it up while i was outside" Becky said as she swung her leg out the window, "I go first and I'll hold the ladder for you..I don't need you falling and hurting yourself"**

 **Sasha nodded and watched as Becky climbed down the ladder with expertise before motioning for Sasha to do the same. As soon as Sasha made it to the bottom Becky pulled the ladder away and placed it on the ground before turning to Sasha and guiding her down the street to Dean and Seth's house.**

 **"** **So...how are you and Dean?" Sasha asked to break the silence while the two walked down the middle of the street in the dark**

 **"** **You know we don't have to talk...it's not an obligation for you to talk to me" Becky said as she continued walking**

 **"** **Do you hate me?"**

 **"** **I could ask you the same thing" Becky said, scoffing a little, "you hated me since I first came to this family"**

 **"** **I didn't hate you...besides that was years ago" the two walked in silence before Sasha stopped them and grabbed her sister's shoulder, "Look...do you still honestly believe that I hate you?"**

 **"** **Honestly I don't know how you feel…" Becky said as he pushed away her sister's hand and continued to walk, "and I don't really care...lets go"**

 **Sasha shook her head and followed her sister in silence, "I don't...if that means anything. I don't hate you, you just keep pushing me to tell mom and dad about this stuff...a-and I will. I just need time...but no...I don't hate you"**

 **"I'm pushing you because I'm usually right about this stuff...and you don't listen to me" Becky said**

 **"I know...usually you're right...but I..I just don't like hearing the truth a lot of the times. I'm sorry"**

 **"Don't...okay. I don't need you apologizing to me...just stop being stupid" Becky said seriously as they kept walking, "I don't want to see you hurt...I'm just looking out for you"**

 **Sasha smiled and the two continued to walk in silence, stopping only when they reached Dean and Seth's house. Becky walked around the side of the house and tapped three times on the side window of the first floor. A light turned on after a few seconds, then the blinds lifted revealing Dean standing shirtless in his room in only his boxers. He looked tired and scratched his head as he lifted the window open, "Hey babe"**

 **"** **Hi" Becky said as she leaned through the window and kissed Dean before entering the room with Sasha following suit, "Your mom home?"**

 **"** **Business trip. What's up?" Dean asked confused as he looked over at Sasha, "What's she doing here? Wait...are you surprising me with a threesome?"**

 **"** **In your dreams" Becky said playfully hitting Dean**

 **"** **Yes..exactly" Dean said with a smirk**

 **"** **I wanted to talk to Seth" Sasha said causing Dean to stare at her before looking to his girlfriend with a look that asked, 'is she serious?'.**

 **Becky shrugged so Dean said, "okay...uh his room is upstairs...I'll show ya"**

 **Sasha nodded and followed Dean and Becky upstairs to where a door read 'keep out'. Dean knocked twice before waiting for the door to open, revealing Seth in a grey t-shirt and his boxers, "Dean what the hell man?"**

 **"** **You got a visitor" Dean said before stepping aside to let Sasha stand in the doorway.**

 **Seth's eyes widened and he began to stutter at the sight of her, "Uh..Sash..wh-what are you...are what…"**

 **"** **I just came to talk" Sasha said calmly while Becky stood behind her glaring at the taller boy. Sasha noticed his apprehension and turned to her sister, "Bexs can you uh…"**

 **"** **No way" she said with her arms crossed**

 **"** **Can you just wait in the hall" Sasha pleaded causing Becky to finally take her eyes off of Seth and look at her sister, "I'll just take a few minutes...I'll yell if I need anything"**

 **"** **You said that I could be-" Becky said about to mention that Sasha gave her permission to beat up Seth.**

 **"** **If something happens you can...right now we're just talking" Sasha said calmly**

 **Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around Becky's waist, pulling her backwards slightly as he placed his chin on top of her head and said, "Let's give them some space..we'll be right out here"**

 **"** **But Dean I-"**

 **"** **Come on babe" Dean urged once more before leading her to the steps that were across from the door and lead her to sit down and wait, "We'll be here"**

 **Sasha silently thanks Dean before turning to Seth, "Can I come in?"**

 **"** **Uh...ye-yeah...uh sure" Seth stuttered opening his door wider for Sasha to enter, not missing the glare that Becky shot him as he closed the door behind him. He slowly turned to face Sasha who was peacefully examining his room, it was pretty average, it was a dark grey color with a desk, bed, dresser, a full length mirror in the corner surrounded by weights, and posters all over the walls, "Uh you said you wanted to talk…"**

 **Sasha stepped towards Seth until she was about and inch away from him. She stared up into his eyes for a while before taking his right hand into hers, letting her fingers run along the lines of his palm. She was silently waiting for something to happen, something that would tell her that she didn't love him anymore, "Do you still love me?"**

 **Seth looked startled when Sasha finally spoke, "I..uh...I...yes..I do"**

 **Sasha nodded at this as she kept her eyes on his as she touched his hands, "What happened..that night?"**

 **"** **I uh...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Sash..I didn't mean to leave you. I was scared..I was a fucking coward I'm sorry..I'm so sorry" Seth began immediately apologizing as he got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Sasha's waist as his head laid on her stomach.**

 **"** **Seth what happened?"**

 **"** **I shouldn't have left you when the police came..I was scared and you weren't waking up...I ran" Seth said sadly**

 **"** **Seth...I'm...I'm pregnant...and I need...I need you to tell me what happened...before you ran away" Sasha said quietly as she ran her hands through Seth's hair.**

 **"** **What?" Seth pulled away to look Sasha in the eyes, "you're pregnant?"**

 **Sasha nodded, "Seth...what happened because the last thing I remember was taking a drink from you and now I'm pregnant"**

 **"** **No..I..I didn't...is that why Becky was glaring at me? She thinks I raped you...no I..I didn't, you were still awake, you agreed...You said you wanted me. I-I...I'm sorry Sasha. I..I didn't know...when we were done you started blacking out. I tried to wake you up when I heard police but you wouldn't move. I got scared...I ran..I'm so sorry I left you. I am...I swear on my life that I can never make it up to you for leaving, I just...I didn't want to get in trouble...i knew how it looked. I just...I'm sorry"**

 **Sasha waited for a while as she could hear the sincerity in Seth's voice and felt tears against her stomach as he hugged her again, "It's okay"**

 **"** **It is?" Seth asked looking up to Sasha, "Why aren't you mad at me?"**

 **Sasha sighed, "I can't...I-I don't know why...but I can't...but I have to ask you. Will you be here with me for this baby?"**

 **"** **Yes...of course...of course...anything I can do to make up leaving you Sasha. Hav-have you told your parents?"**

 **"** **No...I needed to tell you first...I needed to get the full story first"**

 **"** **So…" Seth trailed off not knowing what Sasha thought of all this**

 **"** **So..we were drunk...we had** ** _sex_** **and now I'm pregnant...and we're going to deal with that...together...right?"**

 **"** **right"**

 **a/n: thanks for reading make sure to review with any ideas and thoughts, and make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be alerted when I post the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Sorry this took so long I've had so many other papers to write and I didn't know what direction I wanted to go in for this chapter, so make sure to leave some reviews on what you want to see in the future chapters and make sure to follow and favorite and all that good stuff so you'll be updated for when I post next time.

 **Chapter 32**

The rest of the girl's Thanksgiving break finished up pretty quickly and now they were ready to get back into the regular schedule of school. Well except for Charlotte, after Bayley went and found their mother, Stephanie had been furious with Charlotte, after finding out about her daughter's drug habits, but immediately began to worry for her eldest child. She went on a long rant followed by lots of yelling, then followed by a lot of crying which Charlotte was completely numb to because of the drugs in her system. Shane then suggested putting the girl in rehab especially since Bayley told them that this had been going on for a while. So now Charlotte Helmsley was in mandatory rehab program where she would be spending the next 3 months. The program was in a building about an hour and a half away where she would stay with other teens as she went through the 12 step program and mandatory counseling, and since Charlotte still wasn't 17 yet, she could be sent there without her consent. Hunter and Stephanie signed the girl up that night and were getting ready to take her today as the rest of the girls were getting ready for school.

Sasha was dealing with morning sickness as she leaned her head on the side of the toilet while Becky was brushing her teeth, "You know how gross that is?"

"You know how gross that is?" Sasha repeated in a high pitched voice, mocking her little sister before she continued throwing up causing Becky to roll her eyes as she finished brushing her teeth.

"You gonna be okay for school today? You could always say you're sick" Becky said as she leaned against the sink

"I'll be fine" Becky nodded at this and gave her sister a small smile before Charlotte knocked twice and entered the bathroom. Her hair was messed up and she had bags under her eyes as she slowly ran her hands down her face tiredly, "Good mornin' Sunshine...ready for yer first day of rehab?"

"Fuck you" Charlotte said as she pushed past Becky and began to brush her teeth while Sasha slowly got up and cleaned herself up.

"You know this is really your own fault" becky said simply as she leaned against the bathroom door watching her oldest sister who glared back at her, "We told ya ta stop a long time ago and now their shipping you off"

"You really wanna go right now?" Charlotte snapped, pushing Becky back roughly causing her to fall back on her butt in the hallway

"Enough, both of you. You guys are stressing me out right now" Sasha said as she moved to stand in between her sisters. After a few tense seconds Becky pushed herself up from the ground and glared at her sister before turning and heading back to her room while Charlotte rolled her eyes and finished getting ready, "You really want this to be the way you leave… arguing with Becky?"

"She started it"

"Yes I know...she does that all the time, but you're about to be gone for like three months. You don't want to leave on bad terms"

"You say it like I'm never coming back" Charlotte said in a low tone, "Mom and dad will come to their senses soon and I'll be back here in two weeks tops"

"I don't know..Bayley said mom was really mad..and she did see you high. It's not like she just heard about it, she saw you in action" Sasha commented with her arms crossed as Charlotte began brushing her hair

"We'll see" Charlotte said then made no moves to continue the conversation so Sasha nodded before heading back to her and Becky's room where the girl was looking through her closet for a top to go with the camouflage pants she had on.

"Why did you do that?" Sasha asked but got no response as becky pulled out a white top but stopped when she saw blood on the front of it. She quickly tried to put it away but Sasha noticed it, "What is that...one of the shirts from your fights?"

"I haven't had the chance to wash it" Becky said as she pulled out a new white top that was cleaned and began to put it on.

"How bad do your fights get?"

"Well..that wasn't my blood so…" Becky said with a smirk but it quickly dropped and her fist clenched at the thought of fighting.

She was no longer was allowed to fight according to her parents, not that it stopped her before, but when she tried to go for her more recent fight the day after Thanksgiving, X-Pac said she wasn't allowed to compete anymore. He said that Hunter was his friend and he would respect his wishes, so Becky was currently banned from underground fighting, and if she ever tried to fight there Dean would be fired. She and Dean both proclaimed that this wasn't fair but X-Pac just apologized and restated that he would respect Hunter's wishes. Becky had rolled her eyes at this but left anyway, not wanting to get her boyfriend fired from a job she knew he loved.

"Becks?"

"I'm fine" Becky said through gritted teeth, though on the inside her anger was bubbling under her skin. She could tell that she had problems with her anger and fighting helped her get over it but now that she wasn't allowed to she felt like she was ten seconds from snapping. She quickly grabbed a snapback and put it on over her bright orange hair before heading down stairs leaving Sasha to herself.

Sasha paused as she felt a buzz in her back pocket causing her to reach in and pull out a phone. After talking with Seth and telling him about the baby, the two reconnected and he had given her a phone. It was an extra, an old phone that he had before he got his new one, it was small and was reprogrammed to call only his new number and 911. She accepted it with a smile and thanked him and the two texted over the weekend before school. Sasha tried to text as often as she could without Becky or any of her other sisters noticing, not trusting them to kept the secret.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" Sasha responded

"I miss you"

"You're so sweet"

"When can I see you"

"I'm still grounded"

"Can you sneak out, you've done it before"

"I don't want to get in trouble"

"You'd think you'd take this more seriously, if this baby were really your concern you'd try to see me more"

"Seriously I am.."

"It's my kid too"

"I know"

"Then why are you being difficult?"

Sasha didn't respond. She looked at the phone a frowned before putting the phone away as she quietly got ready, brushing her hand over her stomach as she changed. There was really a person inside of her, a little growing baby. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips but stopped as dark thoughts filled her head. What if she didn't make it through labor? What if her mother disowned her? What if something bad happens to the baby? Will she have to give it up? Will they have a could home? Sasha shook her head and sighed before looking in the full body mirror that hung on the back of the closet. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie and a pair of sweats with her hair flowing down her back. She never wore sweats to school, but now she just didn't have the energy to put on the few pairs of jeans that still fit her.

Sasha soon headed downstairs where Becky was sitting on top of the kitchen island eating an apple while Charlotte had on a black leather jacket and matching leggings and sat in the island chair facing Becky's back, as she drank a bottle of water.

"You're wearing sweatpants?" Becky asked with a mouth full of apple chunks

"Yes" Sasha said simply as she went to the fridge, "What of it?"

"Nothing" Becky said in a high voice before going back to her apple

"Good morning" Stephanie said loudly as she entered the kitchen dressed in a black top and red skirt that came to her knees and a pair of black heels.

"Morning" Sasha replied, While Becky and Charlotte ignored their mother both not particularly liking her at the moment.

Stephanie walked up to them, she quickly paced her hand on Charlotte's chin and lifted it so she could examine the girl's eyes, a typical ritual that she had picked up in the few days from thanksgiving to the first day back at school to make sure she wasn't high.

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte snatched her head away from her mother's grip and stood to walk off to the living room. Stephanie sighed and watched as Charlotte left before turning to Becky who avoided eye contact, "And how are you my little firecracker"

Becky sighed and jumped down from the counter with a shrug, she wanted to yell that she was angry. She wanted to snap at her mother but bit her tongue and said nothing. With that she too left, leaving just Stephanie and her second oldest who was standing at the fridge eating a pickle, "They're just grumpy right now...they'll get over it"

Sasha closed the fridge looked at her mother. She was still dying to tell her but with Charlotte's rehab she hadn't found the right moment to tell her. She opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and moved to head into the living room where her Becky was packing up her backpack and putting her shoes on, while Charlotte was sitting on the couch waiting. Stephanie gave a confused look at Sasha's strange behavior and went to call the girl back in but stopped when Hunter entered the kitchen.

"Hey babe" Hunter said quickly as he came in kiss her on the cheek then moved around the kitchen and got coffee and something to eat. He was already dressed for work in a white button up, black slacks and a matching tie, his hair was cut but he was letting his beard grow out again, "Are you taking the girls or am I?"

"I'll do it...you can take Bayley" Stephanie responded without looking at her husband causing him to look concerned before her moved to stand beside her and leaned his chin on top of her head as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Are you okay babe?"

"Yeah..yeah I just...I don't know...things with the girls have been so complicated lately. I mean I feel like I know everything that's going on and then something else happens, then we get on top of that and then something else happens. It just feels like we can never catch a break. We busted then for the first party and then they just go to another..I mean Becky even admitted to having 10 fights Hunt….she could've been killed in any one of them and we wouldn't have known. Then Charlotte I mean...she's already developed an addiction and I feel like we cant-"

"Hey babe..calm down" Hunter set his coffee down and completely wrapped Stephanie in his arms, "It's going to be okay alright...we talked about this...you're getting too worked up. We got Charlotte into rehab and it's early...it's only been a few months, she's not a hard core addict..she'll get help and she'll be fine. Becky is also fine, there is nothing you can do about those fights, she's still alive and we want to keep her that way now. Don't think about what could have been okay?"

Stephanie nodded but sighed none-the-less, "I know...I'm just waiting for the next shoe to drop"

"Well hopefully that won't be for a while" Hunter said before kissing his wife's forehead,

However, Sasha was listening to their conversation as she leaned against the wall outside the doorway frowning. There was definitely no way she could tell her parents now. She shook her head and quickly walked over to her little sister was was sitting on the back of the couch that Charlotte was sitting on. She examined her redhaired sister, she hadn't told Charlotte about going to see Seth and she could tell that Becky hadn't told her either. It wasn't like it was a problem since she was going to go with Charlotte in the first place but she still smiled slightly at the fact that her sister kept the trip to herself just in case Sahsa didn't want anyone else to know.

"What?" Becky asked as she saw her sister looking at her

"Nothing" Sasha said quickly causing her sister to look at her with raised eyebrow before Stephanie entered the living room and called out that it was time to go.

Charlotte's suitcases were already by the door and Hunter came and put them all in the back of Stephanie's car because saying goodbye to Charlotte and the rest of the girls as they drove off. The car was silent with Sasha sitting the front because neither Charlotte nor Becky wanted to sit by their mother. Stephanie adjusted the rear view mirror so she could see her daughters' uninterested faces as she drove before saying, "So...you girls ready for school?"

No one answered, Becky was biting her nails while charlotte and Sasha were staring out the windows. Stephanie sighed before turning on the radio letting the music fill the silence of the car before she pulled up to the school saying goodbye to her middle children as they quickly left the car only getting a small 'bye' from Sasha.

"Charlotte would you like to move up front?" Stephanie asked but Charlotte said nothing, crossing her arms and looking out the window at the school, looking for Roman or any other familiar faces Her hands clenching as she saw people laughing and joking with their friends as they came back onto campus, "Honey I get you're mad at me..but this is for your best interest"

Charlotte pulled her gaze away from the window and looked at her mother with a bored expression as she flatly said, "Okay"

Stephanie was slightly shocked that the girl spoke but said nothing about it as she pulled out of the drop off line and headed down the road, "Charlotte?"

"I don't want to talk"

"I know that but can we please just try...you're going to be away for a long time"

"Who's fault is that?"

"Your own" Stephanie practically yelled before taking a deep breath as her hands clutched the steering wheel, "Charlotte I want what's best for you...and your addiction-"

"It's not an addiction" Charlotte corrected, looking out the window, "I'm not an addict, I'm not on the side of the street selling my body or my stuff just to get a fix"

"That's not the only type of addict Charlotte. You continue to use because you want to feel something right...well what happens when you don't get enough from weed...well then you move on to something more and to something more. I mean you couldn't get your hands on any weed so you took Oxy. If you weren't addicted you would have stopped after getting arrested."

"I wasn't technically arrested I-"

"Stop! Stop making excuses Charlotte, stop trying to correct me with technicalities. You are the oldest and I expect you to act as such. I expect you to be a good role model for your younger siblings"

"Well that's the problem" Charlotte yelled as she kicked the passenger's seat in front of her, "I don't want to be a role model, I don't want to be a leader. I don't want the extra pressure but you and dad kept pushing me to be perfect. I kept pushing myself to be perfect and it was all just too much. I was bound to break eventually..better now than later."

The two sat in silence and Charlotte couldn't help but let visions of her father flash through her mind. He had snapped. He was a broken man who let the pressures of the world and of his mental illness control him and overwhelm him until her snapped. Charlotte expected her life to go a lot like that. She figured that she would grow up and use drugs as a copying method until one day she was found dead in a hotel room. However she saw how much Stephanie and Hunter believed in her and how much her siblings looked up to her growing up so she wanted to change that. She pushed herself to be better...but, she just couldn't do it. She had failed. She was just like her father. Once a Flair always a Flair.

"Charlotte" Stephanie tried but got no response causing them to stay quiet for the rest of the ride. The rehab center was in Irvine, California and it was called the Right to Censor Rehab center, the building looked new and had a large gate around it where Stephanie had to pull up and press a call button to be let in.

Soon the gates opened revealing a large fountain and cobblestone path that lead straight up to the front step where two people were waiting. There was a woman, shorter than Charlotte with dark hair pulled back, dressed in a white button up shirt, black pants and a tie along with another man who towered over her dressed in the same clothes, with huge muscles. Charlotte suddenly felt nervous as her mother parked the car and moved to get out. Charlotte slowly followed after her mother and leaned against the car as she watched her mother go up and talk to the woman while the huge man came up to the car and began carrying Charlotte's stuff.

"Charlotte" Stephanie called out, motioning for her to come over, "Come introduce yourself"

"Hello" The woman said politely with her hands crossed in front of her, "My name is Ivory i'm incharge of Right to Censor...or as we call it RTC"

Charlotte nodded and looked at the building behind her, not paying attention to the woman. She wanted to get a good look at the place where she would be staying for the next three months and she didn't want to give this woman any room to analyze her, she wouldn't be staying for long.

"Your mother tells me you have developed an addiction to drugs" Ivory continued once Charlotte

Did make any attempts to speak

"It's not an addiction" Charlotte said but her mother flicked her ear, "ow….oh..okay. Yeah i'm an addict. I have a serious problem, you guys gotta help me! Honest, i need the intervention and everything"

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she listened to her daughter's sarcastic response, "She also has an attitude problem"

"I see...well, I believe I'll be keeping a very close eye on you Charlotte." Ivory said, her smile never once leaving her face before she looked to Stephanie and said, "Would you two like a tour?"

"Of Course"

"We'll show you to your room first so Val here can put your stuff down" Ivory said as she lead them up the steps and into the building which looked like a fancy cabin once inside. There was a large fountain and a two sets of steps on either side, and behind that was an area that was set up like a living room with four white couches that centered around a glass table and a fireplace built into the wall. There were glass windows all along the walls and revealed a pool outside and there were a bunch of paintings everywhere, "This is the living room where everyone can sit and relax, there is also a kitchen to the left and laundry to the right"

"Great" Charlotte said with fake enthusiasm

"All of the rooms are on the second floor"

"What if someone tries to jump out the window and kill themself?" Charlotte asked in a very dry tone causing Val to look at her with a frown

"All of the windows are locked and we have flower beds around each of the bedroom windows incase someone does make a rash and inappropriate decision." Ivory said as she took them upstairs where there was a long hallway of rooms and doors, each one with a white board on the outside. Some of them were blanks and other ones had a few names on them with stars under them, "This..is your room"

They stopped in front of a room that had a name already written on the board, "Dana? I have a roomate?"

"Yes, your mother requested it" Ivory said simply as she took a key out of her pocket and opened the door, "Dana is in group therapy right now so we can just go on in"

Charlotte turned to her mother, "you requested that I have a roommate? What you don't even trust me in rehab?"

"No" Stephanie said simply before entering the room to look at the set up.

I was a huge room almost twice the size of Sasha and Becky's room. It had to two large beds on opposite sides of the room with their own dressers, closets, lamps, fridges, mirrors and desks. Val placed Charlotte's bags on the bed with blue sheeting that held nothing on the walls. While Ivory smiled and said, "This floor is just rooms but there is a lounge at the end of the hall"

The group left Charlotte's room and headed to the lounge revealing a large room with bean bag chairs, couches, tables and a pool table as well as air hockey however there were no TVs. Ivory showed them around then took them back downstairs to show the kitchen off. It was large with white marble finish and had a island in the middle and a long bar like table with ten chairs behind it as well as two, not one, but two fridges, "What are you guys feeding a football team?"

"We hold a lot of young teens with different dietary needs so we had another fridge put in for accommodations and space" Ivory explained before turning and leading them to the glass doors that showed off the pool from the living room, "This is the pool, and on the other side is our schooling and counseling building. That's where you will be continuing your studies and attending group therapy and individual counseling"

Charlotte stepped up to the glass and looked at the rectangular building that was positioned on the other side of the pool through a garden pathway with flowers beds and vines arching over. Charlotte frowned, this place was nice, it reminded her of her home with her birth father. He was rich from his work as a politician and spent his money often. He had a huge house that Charlotte often got lost in and spent the days wandering the halls.

"Well Charlotte what do you think?" Stephanie asked but Charlotte just shrugged looking around before a tall black man with cornrows came over, towering over Ivory, with muscles much like Val's, and handed Ivory a backpack.

"This is your's Charlotte. Inside are your schedules..here at RTC we encourage young teens to get help but also continue their studies so we partner with local schools to help our teens complete their course work and credits while here. You will have classes and counseling sessions everyday except for fridays. On fridays we like to give the teens a break and then over the weekend we do group activities and bonding exercises"

"Whoopie" Charlotte said in a low tone as she took the backpack from Ivory and put it on, it was a simply straight black backpack with nothing on it

"You can decorate it if you'd like" The tall black man said with a smile but Charlotte didn't return it

"I'll make sure I do that" She said sarcastically causing Stephanie to roll her eyes

"Uh...Charlotte I believe your first individual session is in an hour and lunch is at noon" Charlotte looked to the side to see the clock on the wall read that it was almost 8, "Val can show you back to your room and we'll have your roommate take you to your first session so you're not lost. While your mother and I finish everything up...you two can say goodbye now"

Stephanie turned to her mother who gave her a sad smile before hugging her eldest daughter tightly. She was slightly worried, she knew Charlotte wasn't taking this seriously and she feared that Charlotte was take thi joke and not get better. In reality Stephanie just wanted to hug her daughter and keep her in her pocket but she knew she couldn't. She placed a kiss on Charlotte's forehead before looking to Ivory, "Can we call..do they get phone time?"

"Yes we do allow for phone time on the weekends, there are phones in the counseling buildings all she has to do is come find me and I'll get her set up"

Stephanie nodded and looked at her daughter, "I love you"

"Ok"

"I want you to get better"

"Ok"

Stephanie sighed but hugged her daughter once more before walking off with Ivory to her office, leaving Charlotte to watch her leave as her fist clenched and unclenched slightly.

 **Later with Bayley**

Bayley was sitting in one of her classes with Alexa, smiling as she folded up a piece of paper while the teacher was talking. The two were sitting at a shared table and Alexa was quietly taking notes while Bayley was trying to do origami. The taller of the two smiled brightly as she finished the last fold and held the small crane proudly before slowly sliding it into Alexa's peripheral. The blonde smiled but nudge Bayley slightly trying to pay attention, however, Bayley placed the crane on top of Alexa's notebook before she began making another animal. Alexa picked up the crane and smiled at it before she placed it to the side and went back to taking notes, but soon Bayley was leaning against her as she moved and origami elephant across the table, pretending it was real, causing Alexa to laugh quietly. Bayley saw the blush on Alexa's face and smiled before she began making more animals, a frog, a cat, a fox, and a butterfly.

"What are you doing?" Alexa asked in a whisper as she looked at Bayley with a raised eyebrow

"Origami, my mom taught me how when I was younger" Bayley explained as she moved the paper animals around on the table like they were real

"Pay attention this is important" Alexa whispered playfully causing Bayley to smile before she crossed her arms on the table and laid her head in her arms so she was looking at Alexa, "What?"

"I'm paying attention to you...I think you're more important" Alexa blushed at this, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Especially when you blush like that"

The two had been close before Thanksgiving break and now being back at school and being able to see each other again made Bayley's heart beat quickly. Alexa had even jumped into Bayley's arms when she saw her earlier that day causing Bayley to laugh before she dropped her stuff and immediately caught her. The brunette watched as Alexa began to fidget nervously while she looked over the short blond. Her hair was down to her shoulders and she was a wearing a grey mickey mouse shirt and a pair of light blue jeans and converse. Bayley smiled at the girl's shirt, Alexa had been more open to wearing things with Disney and Marvel or DC on it thanks to Bayley's encouragement. Before she was nervous and didn't want people to pick on her for her love of such things but Bayley admitted to being a fan of Superheroes and loved that Alexa still liked Disney so she was more comfortable. Bayley herself was even wearing a Captain America shirt today, which Alexa smiled at earlier.

"Bayley" Alex said as Bayley had begun to zone out again

"This is boring" Bayley whispered, "What teacher actually does work the first day back from break?"

"Our teacher" Alexa said as she wrote down the last thing that was said.

Bayley looked around the class, mostly everyone was asleep or zoning out except for Alexa. Bayley turned her head and went to say something to the short blonde but stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to look to the side- since they were at the back of the room- and see a short black girl with black hair and red and orange dyed braids handing her a note. Bayley looked at the girl confused but she pointed to Carmella who was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom watching her. Bayley slowly unfolded the paper and read,

 _We need to talk. After class?_

 _-C_

Bayley looked over to Carmella and frowned but shrugged and nodded before folding the paper and sliding it into the back of her notebook. She turned her attention back to Alexa who was still taking notes, she smiled and placed her finger by the girl's pencil to stop her from writing.

"Bayley stop" Alexa said quietly but Bayley ignored her and smile and she kept moving her finger around Alexa's pencil so she couldn't write. Alexa gave out a huff and pouted slightly causing Bayley's smile to widen before she removed her hands and went back to folding her paper origami until class was over. Once the bell rang everyone immediately began to leave while Bayley and Alexa stayed seated for second, "you didn't pay attention at all"

"I was paying attention, square roots and division and graphs"

"Bayley this is social studies"

"Oh..well I'm sure you can catch me up on whatever I missed" Bayley said causing Alexa to roll her eyes before she playfully pushed Bayley as they stood from their seats and got their stuff together. Well Alexa put her books away while Bayley shoved her paper animals into her backpack except for one, "Here"

Alexa turned and looked to see Bayley standing close to her holding the elephant origami that she had made causing the short blonde to laugh as she picked it up, "What is this?"

"For you" Bayley said with a shrug, "You like elephants right?"

"Yes I do...thank you" Alexa said before the two started to walk out the room and immediately saw Carmella standing in the hallway waiting for Bayley. She was wearing a black shirt with jeans and a pair of jordans.

"Uh..I'll see you at lunch?" Bayley said hopefully to Alexa as she saw Carmella

"Yeah" Alexa agreed before walking off, waving slightly to Carmella who ignored her.

"You could at least act like you like her" Bayley said, shoving her hands into her pockets as she stepped up to Carmella and the two began walking in the opposite direction of Alexa towards their next classes which were beside each other.

"Why...she took my best friend" Carmella said bitterly

"She didn't take me" Bayley said as if that was ridiculous

Carmella stared at Bayley with wide eyes, "Really, because now you don't even talk to me anymore….I had to send a letter across the room just to get you to look at me"

"I've been preoccupied" Bayley shrugged

Carmella rolled her eyes at this, "Wow really...I'm preoccupied? Not a sorry...no apology for leaving me high and dry?"

"I'm sorry I-"

"The last thing you said to be was that I was a terrible friend who was always trying to control you and then said you'll talk to me later so I don't know what had you so preoccupied that you just left me hanging after that, but I think our friendship is more important"

"Look our friendship is important but I needed some space at the time"

"Space? Why...for what?"

"Just...cause"

"And now you're lying...you're keeping secrets and lying to me….what could you possibly have needed space for? You never even gave me the light of day for what a month?"

Bayley stopped walking as thoughts of her last conversation with Carmella ran through her head. She had admitted that she loved Carmella but then proceeded to call her out for being a bad friend and Bayley doubted the beautiful blonde took her words seriously. Besides, her feelings were slowly diminishing, they didn't go away of course but Bayley could look Carmella in the eyes without feeling as nervous and there was always Alexa. The two of them did had a connection which Alexa obviously reciprocated while Carmella did not. Not that they two ever said anything about it but they just both knew, they hugged and held hands and they were close, even though neither one of them had admitted their feelings. Bayley could tell that Alexa felt something for her, especially after what happened after the football game, and Bayley made it clear to Alexa that she cared about her a lot.

"I'm sorry…" Bayley said simply, "I've been hanging out with Alexa...but I mean...I've also been grounded for like forever"

"You're always grounded" Carmella said with a small smile to lighten the tension

"Yeah I know" The brunette shrugged, "With my sisters always in trouble it feels like I can never catch a break"

"That's still not an excuse to ditch me for Alexa...what does she have that I don't?"

"No..it's not like that...I-"

"Then what is it? Is she your best friend now?"

"I already told you I needed space"

"For what?!"

Bayley took a deep breath and stopped walking, she grabbed Carmella's hands and pulled her over to the side so they were standing against the wall out of the way of other kids. Bayley looked at Carmella with a tight lipped smile, she had to tell her. It wasn't a big deal now right? I mean she had feelings for Alexa, she had moved on from Carmella, so there's no point in avoiding the girl or not telling her.

"Carmella...I had a huge crush on you. It was so bad that I could barely hear my own thoughts whenever you were around because my heart was beating so loud. I couldn't stand that thought of being away from you and it literally made my stomach hurt. I talked to my sisters and they said that we should spend some time apart so I can get over the crush. So I started hanging out with Alexa and she's really cool and smart and funny. I'm sorry that i've been ignoring you...but I got over that crush, it was just a stupid hormonal thing. Besides you have feelings for Big Cass, so..."

Carmella's eyes widened before squinting as she listened to Bayley and everything she told her, "Wait...run that back a little. You had a crush on me"

Bayley looked around the halls to see most of the kids were laughing and talking loudly as they still had five minutes before the next period started. She took a deep breath and smiled, "Yeah I did….I um...i'm gay"

"Uh..f-for how long? Not the..gay thing, but how long have you had a crush on me?"

"Since I met you..but it was stupid. Don't worry about it...i'm over it" Bayley said casually, "So I guess we can be friends again. I'm not all nervous and love struck around you...I hope we can go back to being friends. No hard feelings for ditching you?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah...no hard feelings"

"But I really do like Alexa, and I want to keep hanging out with her...but I'll make time for you too. Well the best I can with being grounded. Okay?"

Carmella didn't respond, she just stood there frozen. Thinking. Bayley frowned at this and watched the blonde for a second before she eventually responded, "Okay"

Bayley smiled at hugged Carmella tightly whispering that she had missed her in her ear before letting go and heading off, saying a small goodbye, leaving Carmella to stand there alone. Bayley had said she had a crush on Carmella. Had, being the keyword, Carmella began to wonder what changed. Why didn't she like her anymore, I mean she could tell a little bit that Bayley was always nervous around her but Carmella thought it was just Bayley being Bayley. Now she finds out that her best friend had a huge crush on her….and now she just...doesn't, she just brushed it off like it was nothing. Carmella shook the thought from her head and watched as Bayley left with a small pain in her chest, one that she couldn't describe. Guilt maybe, for ignoring Bayley's feelings for so long? Maybe for running her into Alexa's arms? Maybe even...jealousy? Bayley had moved on from her crush because of Alexa. Did she like Alexa now? What made her better than Carmella?

Carmella let out a groan and hit her forehead as she muttered, "Stupid"

 **Becky**

"Grounded for life...I feel like this is goin' to be your reputation for all of high school" Paige said with a smirk as she Becky and Dean sat down at the lunch table. Paige was wearing her same leather jacket and full black, gothic attire while Dean was wearing a maroon hoodie over a grey shirt and jeans.

"Ha. Ha" Becky responded sarcastically, "It sucks...they're not even allowing me to fight anymore"

"I told you babe we can sneak you in" Dean said as he ate his pizza. He had told his girlfriend on many occasions since being banned that he would sneak her in if she asked. He didn't care about his job...well he did, but he cared about Becky more. He would get fired of it meant that she was happy, and he told her this but Becky always refused.

"I don't want you to risk your job. Your boss made it very clear if I ever fight there again you'll be fired and he'll tell my parents on top of that"

"Weren't you getting paid for those fights?" Paige asked

"Well yeah...like 100 each match" Becky said with a smirk, "Never lost once...damn it!"

The idea of not fighting anymore made Becky physically angry. Fighting was her favorite thing in the world right now, it pushed her, challenged her, and calmed her all at the same time. Whenever she was in the center of the ring she felt a home, it calmed her down from her usual high energy pace and it helped her with her anger. Exercising helped her with her anger. She didn't understand why she was angry all the time, once when she was younger she got really angry at her sisters for something she couldn't remember now and she punched a hole in the wall then walked out the house and sat outside for the rest of the day, never once moving to come inside. Hunter sat with her for hours just talking, calming her down, he said that he believed that she was angry because nobody ever taught how not to be. At the time it sounded just as stupid as it does now, and Becky told him that but he just laughed it off.

 **Flashback**

" _You were taken from your parents too soon. You were in a foster care where people didn't care about you. No one ever taught you how to control your anger, and Becky..you have so much to be angry about, but if you go about it the wrong way...if you bottle it up it will kill you from the inside out. Or it will come out in the worse ways" Hunter said, staring out into the street as they sat on the porch_

 _Becky knew that Stephanie was listening to them through the screen door, "i'm not angry...not all the time, but sometimes...sometimes i just get angry."_

 _Hunter sighed, "What do you get angry about?"_

 _Becky frowned in thought before she shrugged, "I don' know..anythin'..."_

" _Like what?"_

" _I DON' KNOW…." Becky yelled but then stopped and sighed with a shrug, "the sky bein' blue...people talkin'...stubbin' my toe.."_

" _Are you angry and me or your mother?"_

" _No"_

" _Okay" Hunter turned and looked back to Stephanie who was leaning against the screen door before looking back to Becky, "Are you mad at your sisters?"_

" _I don' know..I guess" Becky said starting to get frustrated, "Sasha kept makin' fun of me accent..they kept messin' with me"_

" _But you're not really angry with them about something that small are you?" Hunter asked with a small smile_

 _Becky thought for a second, "No"_

" _Are you angry with yourself?"_

 _Becky thought again on this question, "I don' think so"_

" _...Are you angry with your birth family?" Becky didn't respond, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hide her head, "It's okay to be angry with them Becky...but it will help if you talk about this"_

" _What's there ta talk about...they're dead…"_

" _Just because they are dead doesn't mean that there isn't anything to talk about"_

" _They left me brother and I outside for days...me father killed them and tried ta kill me...all I remember is me brother pushin' me out the door and then he fell. There was a loud shot and some screams and then I ran...and I heard another shot. There's nothin' more ta say about it...there's no point in bein' angry with 'em" Becky said barely above a whisper_

" _What about when you were on the streets?"_

" _I don' wanna talk about it"_

" _...did something happen while you were out there?"_

 _Becky's hands balled up into a fist and she angrily punch the porch steps causing her knuckles to bruise, "There were a lot of people on the streets I'm not special…"_

" _Did any of them ever hurt you?"_

" _..." Becky never responded, leaving them in silence for about five minutes_

 _Hunter looked back to Stephanie who frowned at this before he stood up and walked down the porch steps, holding his hand out for Becky, "Come on"_

" _Where are we goin'?"_

" _We're going on a run" Hunter said as he helped Becky stand up, "Whenever I'm angry about something...even things that I can't explain, I work out. So we're going to run"_

 _Becky stood up next to her father and looked around confused, turning to Stephanie who just shrugged through the screen before saying, "Be back before dinner"_

" _Love you" Hunter called out_

" _Love you too" Stephanie called out as she turned and headed back into the house_

" _I don' want ta run" Becky said in a small voice_

" _It'll be good for you...it will help you calm down and get your head cleared. Besides it can be our thing...just you and me" Hunter said with a big smile_

 _Becky looked up at this man and returned his smile, nodding slightly in agreement, "Okay"_

"You know I heard they got more fighting arenas in California. One even close by, but it's a lot more...serious" Paige said in a low whisper, leaning over the table, gaining Becky's attention back

"What do you mean more serious?"

"Paige you're not talking about those fight clubs? Dean said seriously, setting his food down

"What?" Becky asked

"Those little run of the mill fight clubs are in like some loser's basements and car garages, they started popping up after X-pac's underground fighting, but they take fighting a lot more seriously….they fight to the death." Dean explained with a frown, "No way are you doing it"

"It's not all fights to the death…" Paige started before Dean interrupted her

"The answer is no"

"They make a shit ton more money than those regular fights. I hear that one win is like 2 grand" Paige smirked looking to Becky who gave an unsure look back. She was never in it for the money, her parents had plenty of it, she just liked to fight.

"Babe no" Dean turned to Becky, "The people that do those fights are like professionals...they will kill you"

"You don't think I can handle myself?" Becky asked suddenly causing Paige to look at Dean with a smirk

"No that's not it...I'm just saying that the people in those fight clubs are grown men with nothing to lose, the fights are to the death. Babe you could get seriously hurt"

"I could have gotten hurt at the fights at X-pac's gym, this is no different"

"Yes it is. Those girls back at the gym were rookies, small fish in the pond, these people are trying to kill you..what part of that aren't you getting?"

"You could at least check it out" Paige suggested causing Dean to glare at her, "What I'm just saying"

"Well stop just saying" Dean snapped before looking back to Becky, "You're not doing it..I'm not letting you"

"You're not lettin' me? You're not the boss of me Dean." Becky said slightly offended at Dean trying to control what she does but Dean himself was getting frustrated with his girlfriend. How could she not understand that he was trying to protect her?

"No I'm not, but I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to protect you and I'm doing that by not letting you go to those fight clubs" Dean whisper yelled, trying to control his temper, "You're not going"

Becky rolled her eyes, "Your not my parents Dean I can do what I want...and I want t go check out those clubs"

"Becky-"

"I won't fight" Becky cut her boyfriend off, "I just want to check it out"

Dean sighed, running his hands over his face, "Fine...but I'm coming with you"

"Great it can be a group trip, they have fights every weekend, we can go some time then" Paige said with a smile

"How do you know so much about these clubs?" Dean asked

"I know a guy who does tattoos...he did some tats for a couple of those fighters who told him about the club, and he told me" Paige said with a shrug as she picked at her salad

"Isn't the first rule of fight club not to talk about fight club?" Becky asked causing paige to laugh

"You've never seen fight club before" Paige pointed out with a knowing smirk

"No I haven't but i know the quote" becky shrugged

"Well it's just a movie, people talk about these clubs to people they trust or to possible fighters in order to create some buzz, but still lay low under the cops." Paige explained

"Well, we'll have to check it out" the others nodded at this and finished their lunch before heading to their next class.

A/N: Sorry this took so long I've had so many other papers to write and I didn't know what direction I wanted to go in for this chapter, so make sure to leave some reviews on what you want to see in the future chapters and make sure to follow and favorite and all that good stuff so you'll be updated for when I post next time.


	33. Chapter 33

****Chapter 33****

 **Over the course of the week Charlotte had been meeting regularly with her therapist for her one on one sessions. However these meetings typical lasted only for a short time as their conversations never went well, and as the time passed Charlotte became more and more annoyed by this man. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to explain to these people why she wasn't an addict. She just wasn't. All she wanted to do was get back to her own house, to her own school and see Roman and smoke a fucking blunt. Okay well, maybe that last part seems bad, but it's not. She's not an addict, she can stop doing drugs whenever she wants. She just really needs a hit right now after dealing with all these annoying people all week.**

 **The first meeting with her therapist lasted only ten minutes before the two sat in silence. The room was small and decorated in a lot of knick knacks and there was a couch across from a single chair where the man sat. He was dressed in a black suit with a black and yellow polka dot tie and his white hair came down to his shoulders. There was a bookshelf along the wall filled with books and pictures and his degrees lined the wall by the door. There was a white fuzzy rug under the couch and a glass coffee table that separated the chairs.**

 ** **Monday****

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Charlotte. My name is Dr. Rhodes, but you can call me Dusty"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'd rather not"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Alright then...Dr. Rhodes is fine as well" Dusty pulled on a pair of glasses and a file causing Charlotte to shift in her seat as he flipped through the pages, "So Charlotte how are you feeling?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You know this therapy thing…. its a load of bull right?" Charlotte said, "We both know it"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I actually don't know it but please...continue"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It's bull"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes you said that" Dusty said back with a smile causing Charlotte to roll her eyes before refusing to talk anymore. The two sat quietly watching each other before Dr. Rhodes called it a day and excused Charlotte telling her to come back tomorrow._**

 **Tuesday**

 **The next session was even shorter. Charlotte had woken up with a headache and was sent to counseling in the morning while she was cranky.**

 ** _"_** ** _Charlotte do you know why are you here?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Because my mother signed me up and now I'm stuck here" Charlotte groaned as she ran her hands over her face, still tired_**

 ** _"_** ** _According to your mother you've been using drugs and she's worried you've become addicted. Or at least you're going down the path to become an addict" Dusty said with a frown_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not...I don't have a problem" Charlotte said seriously_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why do you believe that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't believe it I know it. I don't go out of my way to try and get drugs and I don't obsess over it and sell my body for it like addicts do. I can stop whenever I want."_**

 ** _"_** ** _How many types of drugs have you used?" Dusty asked changing the subject_**

 ** _"_** ** _None of your fucking business"_**

 ** **Wednesday****

 **The next day was probably the longest the two talked. Dusty had found out the answer from the previous day for himself and prided himself over such accomplishment. He walked in with the file on Charlotte and sat down with a big grin before he started the session.**

 ** _Dusty gave a small laugh at this before flipping through the file, "Xanax, marijuana, Oxy. On multiple occasions, it even says that you were arrested for the night because of marijuana and your siblings have found you nearly unresponsive because of your drug use."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You proud of yourself? You happy that you found out that shit...it doesn't mean anything anyone could of found that stuff out...that doesn't make you a therapist."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm just stating the facts Charlotte and on multiple occasions you've been found with these types of drugs in your system"_**

 ** _"_** ** _So..that doesn't mean shit. I'm not an addict"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Charlotte why don't you tell me why you use drugs"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Okay then...why don't you tell me about your family"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Just to fill time...you still have half an hour left before you can leave, it can either be filled with silence or you can tell me about your family"_**

 ** _Charlotte sighed and sat up straight, "I'm adopted….I have three siblings, Sasha, Becky and Bayley...all younger"_**

 ** _"_** ** _That must be a lot of pressure being the oldest" Dusty said closing the file and placing it on the coffee table, "I have two sons myself and my oldest told me before how much pressure he felt taking care of his younger brother, trying to protect him, trying to be a good role model. I can only imagine how you feel"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't feel anything"_**

 ** **Thursday****

 ** _"_** ** _I was in therapy before you know and it did nothing" Charlotte said, leaning back on the couch she sat on, starting off the conversation, taking Dusty by surprise_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oh...tell me about it"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It was the same bullshit that you're doing now, a lot of talking, analyzing and a lot of bullshitting." Charlotte said with a smirk, "But you already know this you have my file"_**

 ** _Dusty nodded and flipped through the file, "Yes I see that..but it says here that you didn't continue and follow through with those sessions. Why is that?"_**

 ** _Charlotte's jaw tensed before she slowly said, "I was in an accident and I never went back"_**

 ** _Dusty didn't look up as his read the file, "Ah yes I see...you and your father were in a car accident when you were young. A truck hit you both and you injured your leg...why did this stop you from going back to your therapist?"_**

 ** _Flashes of that night, of that accident flooded Charlotte's mind before she responded, "I couldn't get into cars without freaking out...so I never went back to therapy"_**

 ** _"_** ** _How did you overcome that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm sorry but I'm not here to talk about some car accident that happened like seven years ago" Charlotte said feeling irritated by the man's questioning, "I think I'm done talking for today"_**

 ** **Friday****

 _ **"**_ _ **What do you expect coming in here?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I have to be here"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **I know you have to be here but what do you want?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **That's a stupid question"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **It's really simple actually..what do you want to get out of these sessions?"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **You want to know what i want?" Charlotte paused and watched as Dusty nodded, "I don't know...maybe a way out of here….maybe some valium...maybe a gun so I can blow my fucking brains out"**_

 **After that comment Charlotte was put under watch, and didn't have to go to the group therapy on Saturday. She would be monitored by a supervisor if she travelled anywhere and she wasn't allowed to interact with the other kids for too long. It's not like she got to see the other kids anyway, she tried to avoid as many people as possible so the only person she interacted with was Dana her roommate who seemed to have an obsession with her. The short blond did whatever Charlotte asked and followed her wherever she went when she travelled around the rehab center. At first Charlotte thought Ivory had put Dana up to this to make sure the girl didn't try to run away or do anything stupid, but then when she brought it up once Ivory didn't know what she was talking about.**

 **"** ** _Hey can you lay off?" Charlotte asked Ivory as she saw the woman standing in the kitchen with a clipboard, she was writing and checking all of the cabinets_**

 **"** ** _Excuse me?" Ivory asked turning to look at Charlotte with a confused look_**

 **"** ** _Your little lackey...Dana...tell her to stop following me around...i'm not doing anything wrong and I get it...my comment at my last session was uncalled for but I don't need her travelling behind me like a lost puppy"_**

 ** _Ivory raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry I don't know what you mean, I mean yes you're correct your...joke about suicide was not funny, but I have not asked Dana to follow you around. Maybe she just wants to be your friend?"_**

 **"** ** _No thanks" Charlotte said crossing her arms while Ivory set down the clipboard on the counter and turned to fully face Charlotte with her hands on her hips_**

 **"** ** _Have you ever had friends before Charlotte? I mean if this is a new experience for you I could understand how you feel uncomfortable, but I think that you should give this a chance. Take the time to make a new friend and open your horizons while you're here. It could be good for you" with that Ivory grabbed the clipboard and walked off leaving Charlotte standing in the kitchen by herself._**

 **Now Charlotte was sitting on her bed looking up at the ceiling as Dana talked about some random stuff that the taller blonde was not paying attention to, "Do you ever stop talking?"**

 **"** **Do you want me to?" Dana questioned back causing Charlotte to roll her eyes**

 **"** **Yes...actually" Charlotte sat up to look at the shorter blonde, "I want you to go get me some water"**

 **"** **Okay" Dana said quickly standing up and walking to the door, "I'll be right back"**

 **Once Dana left Charlotte got up and left the room, walking the opposite way of Dana. She wandered throughout the hall, looking at the other names on the doors before she stopped and looked at one of the doors with wide eyes, "No way"**

 ** **With Sasha****

 **"** **mom...I...I have something to tell you. I mean I know you're going to be upset...but I really just need your help. I didn't mean for this to happen..and I've been really scared to talk to you about this. I mean with everything between Charlotte and all of us getting in trouble...it was just never the right time. Now...now I feel like i have to tell you. I just need to say it and get it off my chest. I-I….I'm pregnant"**

 **"** **...what are you doing?"**

 **Sasha quickly turned around to see Becky standing at the door of the room interrupting her speech. Sasha had been practicing exactly what to say in the mirror for almost an hour now and she still didn't have it right, "i'm practicing...what do you want?"**

 **"** **Practicing? Practicing your pregnancy speech? Just go out there and tell her straight up" Becky said rolling her eyes as she entered the room and walked over to her side. She was wearing a grey muscle tee and a pair of jeans with her red hair down her back.**

 **"** **I can't do that...I can't just go out and say it" Sasha said sitting down on her bed**

 **"** **I'll tell her"**

 **"** **NO. No way. That would be even worse than if I told her"**

 **"** **Well if I let you do it then you'll never work up the courage to do so"**

 **Sasha sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "I'm going to"**

 **"** **When?"**

 **"** **Tonight...at dinner" Sasha said giving herself a short nod**

 **"** **Yeah right" Becky said with a smirk as she changed into a pair of legging and pulled her hair into ponytail, "What about Seth? You know dad will kill him"**

 **"** **Can you keep him calm?" Becky gave a sarcastic snort, "please you and dad have a good relationship...he'll listen to you"**

 **"** **No thanks" Becky responded as she moved to head back downstairs**

 **"** **Wait…..please Bex...do this for me"**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **I don't know because you're my sister" Sasha said sarcastically, "please...I wouldn't ask you if this wasn't important"**

 **Becky sighed, "Fine"**

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **Yeah, whatever it's your funeral anyway mom will still blow a fuse with or without dad and nobody can calm her down"**

 **"** **I know…" Sasha said sadly as she bit the corner of her lip rethinking her decision**

 **"** **Don't...don't talk yourself out of this. I may say all this stuff about how mom and dad will act but know that you have to tell them today. It's the ends of the week and everything has died down from Charlotte's rehab stuff so this is the perfect time to tell them, and it will be so much worse if you wait." with that Becky walked out, leaving Sasha to think to herself before her phone buzzed in her pocket.**

 **She quickly pulled out the phone and read the texts from Seth.**

 ** **Hey babe****

 ** **Hi****

 ** **Are you mad at me?****

 ** **No.****

 ** **Ok.****

 ** **Seth, I'm going to tell my parents today...about the baby****

 ** **What why?****

 ** **I have to. They need to know.****

 ** **Well what are you going to do with it? Are you going to get rid of it?****

 ** **I don't know****

 ** **This baby will ruin your life****

 ** **My life? I thought we were in together?****

 ** **We are babe. I'm just saying.****

 **"** **Sasha come down here and help me clean up this living room!" Stephanie called out causing Sasha to sigh before she put the phone under her pillow and headed downstairs.**

 ** **With Becky****

 **"** **You ready?" Hunter asked from the porch steps as Becky walked out the front door, closing it behind her.**

 **The two were about to go for a run like they used to do and Hunter was being embarrassing as always as he wore a pair of short red shorts, a grey shirt a red headband and matching, red sweatbands around his wrists, "Yeah dad...but did you really have to wear that?"**

 **"** **What? These are my work out clothes" Hunter said with a smirk causing Becky to push him slightly, "come on...let's get going. Around the block by the park yeah?"**

 **"** **Yeah that's fine" Becky nodded before the two began jogging out of the yard and down the street.**

 **They kept a normal pace and jogged in silence before Hunter asked, "So...anything you want to talk about?"**

 **Becky shrugged, "Are you ever going to let me fight again?"**

 **"** **Probably not"**

 **"** **Then no" Becky said causing Hunter to snort**

 **"** **You know I talked with X-Pac...he says you were pretty good" Hunter said looking at Becky out of the corner of his eyes with a small smile**

 **"** **Pretty good? I was freakin' amazin'. I was ten and O, nothin' could touch me" Becky responded with a proud smirk but it quickly went away as she thought, "you and mom never even saw me fight. You should of seen me. I was good, so freakin' good and you two just kinda took that away from me. I made $1,000 bucks fighting, I was making records, building a reputation. I was this close from being on the leaderboard. One more match and I would've been tied with Mc-Cool. She was the last name on the board and I was this close"**

 **Hunter watched as his second youngest talked, listening to the passion in her voice, "i'm sure you were amazing, but your mother and I worry about you and gambling on those fights are illegal"**

 **"** **Well I wasn' the one gamblin'...besides ya never gave me a chance" Becky said slightly pleading, "What if I do another match and ya come watch me...you'll see how good I am...you'll see that I can handle myself"**

 **"** **Sorry kiddo out of the question. Why don't you try getting into some sports. You know how good exercise can be for you"**

 **"** **Mom isn't letting us do sports" Becky said with a frown, "besides I can't play any sports...fightin' was the only thing I'm good at. I'm not Charlotte with her volleyball, or Sasha who was actually pretty good at cheerleading and I'm not Bayley with her guitar...I'm just me...and I can' do anythin'.."**

 **"** **That's not true kid..you're good at a lot of stuff"**

 **"** **Name one thing"**

 **"** **..you're good with cars-"**

 **"** **No you're good with cars, I just hand you the wrench" Becky said rolling her eyes**

 **"** **You're good at cooking"**

 **"** **I burnt toast the other day..and just because I'm a slightly better cook than you doesn't mean I'm a good cook"**

 **Hunter paused to think, "well you can-"**

 **"** **Whatever you're about to say I can't do...face it dad I literally suck at everything" Becky said as they jogged pass the park**

 **"** **You're a good runner" Hunter said simply as she struggled to keep up with his daughter, "Not once have you slowed down and you're barely out of breath...even with your chest complications you can still outrun me. You should think about trying out for the team...track season usually starts in December. I'll talk to your mom about it"**

 **Becky shrugged, "i don't know"**

 **"** **It'll keep your mind off fighting and it will still giving you that exercise you need to calm your anger. I can tell how bad it's been since you stopped fighting, so we'll keep running and working out and preparing for you to try out"**

 **"** **Maybe dad...I have to think about it"**

 **"** **Alright, but it's always an option"**

 ** **With Bayley****

 **Bayley and Alexa were sitting across from each other on the floor of Bayley's room looking over Alexa's notes. The youngest Helmsley had convinced her mother, well she convinced her father who then convinced her mother, to let Alexa come over and "help Bayley study'. Even though this really meant that Bayley got the opportunity to stare at Alexa while the girl worked. Bayley let a smile fall on her lips as she watched Alexa stick out her tongue in concentration as she wrote. She was wearing a dark pink Minnie mouse shirt and a pair of light blue jeans while Bayley was in a white Marvel t-shirt and shorts, "And then in 1803 President Thomas Jefferson bought Louisiana from France"**

 **"** **Uh huh" Bayley said back causing Alexa to look up at the brunette with a raised eyebrow**

 **"** **You're not listening are you?" Bayley shook her head, "Then what have you been writing this whole time?"**

 **Alexa leaned forward and looked at the notebook in Bayley's lap where she had been writing new song lyrics instead of notes, "I have this song stuck in my head...besides I already told you this stuff is boring"**

 **"** **You're not even giving it a chance" Alexa said with a frown while Bayley just shrugged**

 **"** **How are you?" Bayley asked suddenly causing Alexa to shift but look confused**

 **"** **Fine?"**

 **"** **I mean...with your dad and all...h-has he hit you?" Bayley whispered, leaning forward to Alexa a little causing the small blonde to slightly curl into herself, "i'm sorry...I don't mean to upset you...I just. I haven't asked in a while, and I want you to know that I care about you...I want to know that you're safe"**

 **Alexa gave a small smile, "Thank you...for caring Bayley."**

 **"** **Anytime...so. Has he?" Alexa frowned and lifted her dark pink shirt a little to show the fresh bruises marking her side, some looking like hand and footprints, other like something was thrown at her. Bayley quickly closed her door before sitting back down, "What happened?"**

 **"** **My dad...he uh..he came home drunk and just got really aggressive"**

 **Bayley leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Alexa's before pulling the girl's shirt back down into place, "Where were your brothers? Or your mom?"**

 **"** **My brothers are out of town, playing a gig with their band in Los Angeles, and my mom was passed out on the couch. She was like that when I came home, I tried to wake her but she was knocked out. The only reason I know that she's alive and not dead is because she was in the kitchen this afternoon before I walked over here"**

 **"** **You walked? You told me you got a ride" Bayley said with a frown**

 **"** **That's only because I didn't want you to worry, I mean your house is just down the street" Alexa said but Bayley's frown deepened, she didn't want Alexa walking alone, especially not after that man tried to rob them. Bayley didn't want to admit it but she secretly had been having nightmares about that day, but they usually ended with her not being able to protect Alexa. She had told the shorter girl about her dreams and explained that she didn't want her to walk those streets alone and Alexa agreed, but seriously their houses were only a few blocks apart and Alexa didn't have a ride, so she just walked.**

 **"** **I'll alway worry" Bayley said before looking back down to the girl's stomach, "Did your father hurt you anywhere else?"**

 **"** **Just a few cuts on my arm and my back..but it's not as bad as it used to be" Alexa explained**

 **"** **I'm sorry" Bayley responded, placing her hand on top of Alexa's**

 **"** **It's not your fault..you're not the one who hit me" Alexa whispered back to her friend, blushing slightly as Bayley's hand still lingered on her's. Bayley smiled and leaned closer to Alexa, watching the girl's lips before closing the distance, placing a kiss on Alexa's lips. It was soft and quick but felt like eternity. Bayley gave a soft smile as she pulled away from Alexa, mentally congratulating herself as she saw Alexa smiling back touching her lips lightly, "You kissed me?"**

 **"** **Yeah...I've really wanted to for a while now" Bayley said slightly laughing at herself, "Was that okay?"**

 **"** **More than okay" Alexa said with a large smile as her cheeks were now red from blushing so hard**

 **"** **Can...can I do it again?" Alexa nodded and Bayley slowly moved in kissing Alexa again, this time longer. Bayley placed her hand behind Alexa's head, not really sure what she was doing as she had never kissed anyone before but she had seen people kiss like this in the movies. The two stayed connected as their kiss continued until Stephanie opened the door and said,**

 **"** **Bayley what did I say about closed doors...oh-"**

A/N: Thanks for reading make sure to review any ideas or anything comments or anything you want to see in the future and Sasha will be telling her parents next chapter so make sure to follow and favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated when the next chapter is up.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Sorry this took a while I didn't know where I was going with certain parts so make sure to review and leave ideas for me. Anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter 34**

Bayley slowly closed her room door behind her as she stepped out into the hallway where her mother stood with her arms crossed, "look...mom I can explain...that in there...uh...what you saw..i wasn't...that wasn't. I...uh.."

Stephanie gave Bayley a small smile and looked back at the door, "So...you and Alexa?"

"It's not like that...I mean it's just...we're friends and... I-I don't want you to be mad at me...I don't want you to hate me or disown me or anything...I just...I wanted to tell you I did but I just…"

"Bayley just tell me what's going through your head right now."

"Alexa she...she's just...I mean…"

"You like her?" Stephanie asked with a raised eyebrow

Bayley sighed and took a deep gulp before she scratched the back of her head, "yes"

"Okay...then why don't you invite her to stay for dinner?" Stephanie smiled

"What?"

"Invite her to stay for dinner, we're having spaghetti" Stephanie said before placing a kiss on Bayley's forehead

"That...that's it...you-you're not mad?"

"Bayley why would I be mad?"

"I don't know...I always see those shows where people get disowned and there's a lot of open hate for the LGBT community on the internet"

"Bayley. I will tell you this, not once, but as many times as you need to hear it. I love you and I support you no matter who _you_ love. All those people who hate on the gay community can go mind their own business. I've got your back no matter what...honestly I thought I'd find you kissing Carmella up here…"

"Yeah...uh I thought I liked Carmella but everything just feels...right with Alexa. She's really nice and sweet and I really..really...really like her" Stephanie smiled at this and hugged her youngest daughter

"That's okay Bay...I'm proud that you're accepting who you are, but we are going to have to put in place some ground rules when she is over"

"She can come over again?"

"As long as she helping you with your classes I'll allow her to stay, but you two will have to work downstairs where I can keep an eye on you two" Stephanie said with a smirk as she ruffled Bayley's hair before turning to walk back downstairs

"Wait...mom, what about dad?" Bayley asked in a small voice

"Honey, you don't have to worry about your father, he loves you just as much as I do. This doesn't change anything….but I'll let you tell him when you're ready" Bayley nodded at this, "Dinner will be ready in a few, you two can come on downstairs"

"Okay...we'll be right down" Bayley said with a smile watching as her mother descended down the stairs. She stopped for a second before punch her fist in the air in victory before walking back into her room where Alexa was packing up her stuff, "Hey"

"Oh my gosh, i'm so sorry I didn't mean to get you in trouble and I-" Alexa rushed out as she walked up to Bayley but the girl quickly kissed Alexa on her lips to silence her

"You didn't get me in trouble at all. Actually you just helped me come out to my mom" Bayley said letting out a relieved breath as she laughed slightly

"And?"

"And she's okay with it...she even wants you to stay for dinner" Bayley smiled

"Really?"

"Yeah...we're having spaghetti, and I know you love pasta so you can't say no"

Alexa nodded and this and smiled before grabbing Bayley's hand, "So...you kissed me.."

"Yes...three times now"

"Do..uh..are you.." Bayley smiled at Alexa's flustered state before wrapping her arms around Alexa's waist, "I feel silly trying to ask this"

"I think I get what you're saying...so, Alexa Bliss...would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"...yes..yeah..yeah" Alexa laughed, wrapping her arms around Bayley's neck and kissed her quickly on the cheek, "I would love to"

"Good...I think it would be kind of awkward if you said no" Bayley laughed causing Alexa to playfully hit her before the two made their way downstairs where Becky and Hunter were now entering the front door, Hunter sweaty and out of breath while Becky laughed at him.

"Gez what did you guys do run a marathon?" Stephanie asked as she walked up to her husband and placed a hand on his back

"No we just ran around the block to the park and back. Dad's just out of shape" Becky said with a smirk as Hunter was taking deep breaths trying to stand up straight, "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti"

"Ooo good I'm starving"

"Go shower first...both of you stink" Stephanie said causing Becky to run up the stairs saying a quick hello to Alexa and Bayley as she passed them on the steps.

"Hey dad...can I talk to you for a second before you go?" Bayley said causing everyone to look at her, "It will be quick"

"Alright" Hunter agreed

"Alexa, why don't you help me set the table?" Stephanie said to which Alexa agreed with a smile and followed behind her girlfriend's mom leaving Hunter and Bayley to themselves

"What did you need Bayley?" Hunter asked as he placed his hands on his hips, still breathing hard

"Uh...well I just wanted to tell you...that I uh...I'm...gay….and Alexa is my girlfriend now" Bayley said in a low voice, squinting her eyes and leaning away from her father in fear of backlash

"Really? Well that's super cool, you got yourself a girlfriend...I guess I'll have to give you the talk eventually" Hunter said with a smile while Bayley blushed

"Uh no thanks"

"Oh come on...you know the birds and the bees...well in this case the...actually I don't get that analogy." Hunter joked causing Bayley to smile

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? No. Never. I love you Bayley, and I support you, this whole family supports you and you bet your butt we'll all raise hell for you if you needed us to." Hunter placed a kiss on top of bayley's head before moving to walk off, "Thank you for telling me. I'm super proud of you."

"Thanks dad" Bayley whispered as Hunter nodded and headed up stairs to shower and get ready for dinner.

Bayley stood by herself for a second thinking. What was she so afraid of? Her family loved her, and they supported her even though she was gay. A smile graced Bayley's lips and ran her hands through her long dark hair, letting out a relieved sigh. She light and butterflies danced in her stomach, not from nervousness but from...happiness? She couldn't describe it but the warmth that came with the butterflies filled her stomach and flooded her veins as she let out a chuckle. She had a girlfriend who she liked very much, and her whole family was completely okay with it. This definitely wasn't how she planned today going but she is happy that it did.

Charlotte slowly knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Slightly smiling when it opened revealing Roman Reigns. She had walked down the halls trying to get away from Dana when she saw Roman's name on the whiteboard on the end of the hall. He stood with a smirk, his long hair down to his shoulders and he wore a black t-shirt and jeans, "Hello princess...what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Charlotte said with a grin, punching him slightly

"Let's just say my old man got tired of me smoking in the house so he sent me here...supposed to be the best rehab center in California. What about you, finally get caught?"

"Yeah, my Uncle found me totally high on some Oxy" Charlotte said causing Roman to laugh

"Dang...where'd you get that stuff?"

"My sister, she had it prescribed to her but she never used it so I did, totally got busted and sent here"

"Well how come I haven't seen you, this place isn't that big and there was group therapy today"

"I may have joked about blowing my brains out and they kept me from joining the group session today" Charlotte said with a smirk, "And I tend to stay be myself. You're lucky you don't have a roommate, mine keeps following me everywhere, that's why I'm out here….been trying to get away from her"

"Well, why don't you let me show you around...I've been coming here on and off for years, usually over the summer not to conflict with school and football, but this time my pops just had it...but good thing is I know all the best places in the here"

"Okay"

Roman exited the room and closed the door before leading Charlotte down the hall. He lead her around the whole building before the eventually ended up in a game room where two boys were playing video games. It was a normal sized room with lime green walls, grey linings and grey carpet. There were three couches all facing their own Tv and an Xbox and a PlayStation set up. There were also two pool tables, a foosball table, an air hockey table and a vending machine in the corner.

"Are ya kiddin' me...that was a flagrant!" One yelled at the screen in a thick Irish accent as he stood up and looked at his friend. He was in a grey camouflage shirt and pants and he had bright orange hair in a mohawk.

"No way, I got that goal fair and square" the other boy responded. He was bald with a matching outfit and shades on over his eyes

"That's Sheamus and Cesaro" Roman said causing both boy to look over at them and look before going back to arguing, "They're really into their video games, especially FIFA"

"I see" Charlotte said before Roman took her hand and lead her through a side door of the game room which lead to a set of stairs, "Where are we going now?"

"Well...I happen to know how to get on the roof of the building on the other side of the pool, got these spare key from a sleeping janitor and made a copy of it just incase I ever got sent back here" Roman said as he lifted a small set of keys from his pocket to show charlotte

"Okay" Charlotte shrugged before following Roman out and down stairs only to be stopped by Ivory who stood in front of the two

"Hello Charlotte, Roman...what are you two up to?"

"Just making friends like you told me to Ms. Ivory" Charlotte said, feigning innocence, only causing Ivory to raise an eyebrow at the girl

"Yeah, I'm showing her the piano room in the counseling building" Ivory thought for a second before nodding at this

"Alright"

With that the two rushed pass her and headed across the pool where the counseling building was and entered through the front door. There was a waiting area as soon as you walked in with a front desk, couches, tables, chairs and TVs to the left where therapy rooms like art therapy, yoga therapy, music therapy etc, etc. Roman led Charlotte down that hall and towards a set of steps.

Soon they reached the top floor where the was a door leading into the building and another door opposite it leading to the roof. Roman unlocked the door and guided Charlotte up the small stairs until they were standing on the roof, looking out over the rehab center at the pinkish blue sky. The sun was going down and roman smiled as he looked back at the tall blonde, "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful" Charlotte said in awe as Roman took a seat in the middle of the room, laying back so no one could see them from the ground. He patted the space beside him for Charlotte to lay next to him and she did with a smile resting her head on his stomach as she laid across him, "How come you're always in high places? You were on the roof of the car at the party, you sat on the top of the bleachers before school, and now we're on a roof. So what is it? You got a height fetish or something?"

"When I was little, my folks built me this treehouse.."

"A treehouse?"

"Yep...and I stayed up there all day, looking down at everything and everyone...and then my parents started fighting..so I stayed up in my treehouse for hours, days even. If was...peaceful, it made me feel like I was away from all the bullshit in the world." Roman said as the two laid still, looking up at the setting sun, "Well when I was ten, my dad burned down the treehouse, just to spite me….and well, I've just been trying to find high places to make up for that feeling"

"Wow"

"At least that's what Dusty says..he thinks it makes me feel in control, like I'm above everything else...Like I'm the big dog"

"The big dog?" Charlotte asked sarcastically causing the two to chuckle.

"Seems silly I know" Roman laughed, "what about you? What's the deal with the drugs?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Charlotte snorted causing Roman to shrug, "It's not a thing...I don't have an addiction"

"Says the person in rehab. You don't have to convince me, you were the one high on Oxy"

Charlotte sat up quickly and punched him in his chest, "Shut up"

"Ow" the Samoan boy sat up and looked at the blonde girl, she had her back to him with her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them close to her and her blonde hair was in a ponytail down her back. The two sat in silence before Charlotte spoke.

"I like the way they make me feel. The drugs. I was always so...uptight and then with you...with those drugs, it made me feel...alive. Free. I felt, happy, for the first time in a long time"

"I may sound like a hypocrite for saying this but...you shouldn't rely on drugs to make you happy"

"You're right" Charlotte paused, "you do sound like a hypocrite"

Roman scooted over and laid down beside Charlotte so he head was by her feet as he looked up at her from the ground, "I'm just saying...I have other stuff to make me happy"

"Then why do you use drugs?"

"What can I say i'm an addict?" Roman shrugged causing Charlotte to roll her eyes, "I just mean like I have football, and that makes me happy...maybe if I wasn't so fucked up I'd never use drugs again. Live my life, get signed to some college and then go pro."

"I don't think you're fucked up" Charlotte said in a low tone

"Of course you don't..you got a little crush on me" Roman said with a smirk causing Charlotte to blush

"What no I don't"

"You don't have to deny it, you are very talkative when you're high, and you might have let it slip once or twice"

Charlotte groaned and covered her face embarrassed, "Ugh...that's so embarrassing"

"Nah..it's cute...you're cute" Roman stared at the tall girl until she slowly moved her hands away and blushed

"You think I'm cute?"

Roman snorted before saying, "Well i don't just share my weed with anyone"

"Just girls you think are cute?"

"Just you" Roman said seriously staring at Charlotte for a second causing her to pause before the Samoan boy leaned in a kissed her.

"So Alexa, you have any siblings?"

"Yes sir, two older brothers"

"And your parents?"

"My father is a lawyer...and my mother just stays at home" Alexa said with a straight face while Bayley looked at her concerned.

The family was all sitting around the table with Hunter and Stephanie sitting at each end while Sasha and Becky sat on one side and Bayley and Alexa sat on the other side of the table. The conversation had been geared towards Alexa and Hunter and Stephanie were getting to know her. Even though it was making Bayley slightly embarrassed while Alexa answered every question with a smile and a chuckle.

"A lawyer? Well that's cool, you should invite him over some time, we can have a family dinner thing and-" Hunter saw the way Bayley was looking at him causing him to stop and back track, "Or, not...I mean...it's up to you"

"Alexa's dad is usually busy with cases, so I don't think he would have time to sit down and talk" Bayley said, grabbing Alexa's hand silently under the table, giving a gently squeeze while she smiled and nodded. Dinner continued in peaceful conversation with the kids talking about school and Hunter mentioning the idea of getting Becky into sports. However as everyone finished up Sasha had yet to tell her parents about her pregnancy. Everyone stood up and dumped their dishes in the sink. Becky elbowed her sister slightly as she got up and cleared off the table while Hunter offered to drive Alexa and Bayley so they could drop the girl off at her house.

"Hey uh..mom, I uh"

"Yes Sasha?"

"Nevermind" Sasha said quickly feeling a rush of anxiety to swell up in her chest as she grabbed her plate and walked off to the kitchen where Becky was.

"Smooth" Becky mocked as she began washing dishes

"Shut up"

"Mom!" Becky called causing Sasha's eyes to widen

"Stop" Sasha whispered

"You have to tell her" Becky whispered back as Stephanie entered the kitchen

"Yes?"

"Sasha has something to tell you...something important" Becky said seriously. Stephanie raised an eyebrow at the girls before looking to Sasha expectantly, while Sasha paled. She didn't know if she could do this, she felt that if she actually said it, if she said that she was pregnant then she would catch fire. Or maybe even die on the spot, or puke, probably puke, but she just couldn't do it. She shook her head causing Becky to roll her eyes, "Sasha just tell her"

"Sasha what is it? You know you can tell me anything"

Sasha just looked to the ground avoiding eye contact. The two stood face to face by the kitchen island while Becky moved to stand beside her sister, "She's just afraid that you'll be mad"

Stephanie sighed and crossed her arms looking to her daughter, "What is it?"

"I uh...I'm...I well, you see when we had that...when I went to…" Sasha stopped and tried to start again but just ended up stuttering again. She eventually sighed and looked to Becky with a pleading look.

"She's pregnant" Becky said quickly, knowing Sasha wasn't able to. Stephanie's eye went wide, "She has been for some time now."

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you...it was never the right time, I was going to tell you before but then i heard you talking about waiting for the other shoe to drop and I didn't want to ruin everything like i always do I didn't want to be that other shoe and disappoint you, and I knew you were going to be so mad and I-" Sasha's voice was soon drowned out by her own sobs as tears flowed down her eyes while Stephanie stared with wide eyes, bringing her hands to her hair

"Y-you're pregnant?" Sasha nodded, "And who...how?"

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry"

"Is..Seth?"

"Yes"

Stephanie said nothing for a while, but she began pacing. Becky, sensing the tension slowly walked away leaving the two alone while Sasha leaned against the counter with her arms cross, "Sasha..."

Sasha stared up at her mother with sad eyes, "i don't know what to do"

"Ok….ok...let's just. Let's sit down and talk about this." Stephanie said before walking up to Sasha and giving her a hug, wrapping her arms around her tightly as Sasha cried into her chest, "Don't worry baby girl, we'll work everything out"

"Are you mad at me?"

"no...I don't like this situation but 'm not mad at you. I am a little disappointed that you got yourself into this situation and I expect you to tell what happened. Also we will have to go an talk to Seth and his mother as well"

"What?"

"This is his baby too and his mother should know what's going on while we figure out what to do"

"Am I going to have to get an abortion?"

"We'll see...first we need to get you to a doctor...then we'll figure out what's best for you an your body and your education" Stephanie said before placing a kiss on Sasha's forehead, "But before that...we have to tell your father"

"That's going to be hard"

"Yeah"

Becky slowly slipped out the window and down the ladder where Dean and Paige were waiting. The two were dressed similarly in leather jackets, with Paige wearing black leggings and boots and Dean in blue jeans and converse. As Becky hit the ground Dean wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss before the three walked to the car that Dean had and drove to the fighting arena. Once they pulled up Dean parked in a small lot of a car garage. It was a long rectangle building with 3 garage doors that looked like the size of two trucks, all lifted open. There were crowds of people standing around outside the building and inside. You could look right in through the open garage doors to see two men beating the crap out of each other in a the single, bloody ring. People surrounded the ring, yelling and spitting on the fighters when one fell, and throwing them back in if they slipped out the ring as there was no cage to separate them like there was at X-Pac's gym.

"Welcome to The New World Order, or NWO" Paige said as she raised her arms to show off the garage, "I've met the owner once, he's an asshole but some people like him"

The three walked through the crowd and headed closer to the ring as one of the men knock the other flat on his ass before her be began pounding his fist into the guys face, until her no longer moved. Soon the room was filled with cheers and yells as the winner, stood victorious over the now lifeless body before it was dragged away.

"Holy shit" Becky said as the three of them watched blood flow from the dead man's busted open head

"See I told you this was serious" Dean said to Becky causing her to roll her eyes but took Dean's arm and wrapped it over her shoulder nonetheless.

"Hey Paige!" the three turned around to see two girls walking up to them waving. Both girls were around Becky's height, one with jet black hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing a black shirt and shorts with her wrist and hands taped up in matching black tape. While the other girl was blonde with her hair flowing down her shoulders and she was wearing a gold and black crop top and black leggings.

"Sonya, Mandy, hey" Paige greeted, "Becky...Dean these are my friends Sonya and Mandy. Sonya's a fighter here"

"Hi nice to meet you" Becky greeted

"Aw no way it's sort of like an honor to meet you. I saw your fights over at X-Nation gym, you're the Lass Kicker right?"

"Yeah? You've seen me fight?"

"Yeah are you kidding? You were on a killer winning streak...how come you never made it on the leaderboard?" Sonya asked

"I was one fight short, before I got banned"

"Wait...you were banned. What did you do?"

"Nothing serious my parents know the guy who ran the gym and basically made him ban me from fighting" Becky said rolling her eyes, "So here I am"

"Well I can tell you this place isn't much better" Mandy said causing Sonya to elbow her in her side

"Don't mind her, she's always nervous when she's here, she thinks I can't handle myself" Sonya said wrapping her arms around Mandy's shoulder while the blonde rolled her eyes for a second before pushing her away. Sonya laughed at this before turning back to Becky, "But the women's fights are much safer, they don't fight to the dead, just 'til you're knocked out. It's only the men that take it that far"

"Well you don't look too bad...you must be good" Dean said noticing that the girl hand only a small cut above her left eyebrow

Sonya shrugged, "i'm good, but I'm not the best. There these four girls here that basically run the leader's board for the girls. They stand together and basically beat everyone else down, a win against them is like $5,000"

"Are you kidding?" Dean asked with wide eyes as Becky stared shocked as well

"Yep.."

".you planning on fighting here?" Mandy asked

"I don't know yet, we're just looking around getting the feel of the place. I am definitely looking though" Becky responded with a shrug as she turned to look at the next match that was starting

"Well from what I heard Sonya say about you, you're pretty good. You'll probably work your way through these girls in no time"

"We'll see"

The group watched a few more matches, Paige talking more to the girl while Dean and Becky looked on together analyzing each of the matches as each one ended with a man dying until someone called out Becky's name, well her fighter name, "Hey Lass Kicker!"

Becky turned around to see a girl she had never seen before walking up to her. She was a short tanned woman with black hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of shades on top of her head, "Do I know you?"

"No..but I know you. The infamous Lass Kicker. The name's Shayna Baszler, I saw some of your fights over at that crummy gym across town. You were good, but that..was child's play. This...is big leagues" Shayna said as two other girls came up and stood behind her with their arms crossed. One girl was taller than Shayne with pale skin and dirty blonde hair while the other was slightly shorter than Shayna with the similar dark hair.

"Look I'm just here to watch" Becky said with her hands up defensively but this only caused Shayna and the other two girls to laugh

"Ah no...you don't just come here to watch...you come to fight" the taller woman said

"Hey guys lay off…" Sonya said stepping up to standing in between Becky and the girls

"Shut it kid" the taller girl said

Becky looked at the three girls with her arms crossed, not really impressed while Paige stood beside her nervously and Dean wrapped his arm around Becky before saying, "Look we really are just here to watch"

"Awe..is this your boyfriend? You too weak to talk for yourself?" the short girl said

Becky rolled her eyes and step away from Dean, taking a step closer to the shortest girl, "And you are?"

"The name's Marina, but don't worry. You won't need to know it for long, you'll be dead in the next five minutes" the woman said before turning to yell, "Hey! We got next!"

The crowded parted and Marina walked up to the now empty ring, climbing in. She was wearing a grey muscle tee with black shorts and she cracked her knuckles ready to fight. Dean quickly walked up to Becky and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't Bexs, we can just leave"

"Ah no way. You've been called out, you have to fight. It's the rules here. Ain't that right Jessamyn?" Shayna said with a smirk causing the tall girl to nod while Sonya held her hands up

"She's not dressed for a fight and she doesn't go to this gym"

"This gym is a parking garage" Mandy muttered to Paige who snickered

"Give her your shorts then"

"No way-"

"Do it, or do I have to teach you a lesson the hard way" Shayna said stepping up into Sonya face causing Mandy to grab her arm and pull her younger girl away

"Alright then" Becky said confidently, "I'm not afraid of you or your pipsqueak little friend over there"

Dean threw his hands up obviously upset, "Are you serious..come on Bex this is stupid"

"I hate to admit it but I agree with your boyfriend" Paige whispered to Becky who simply shrugged and took off the jacket she was wearing and handed it to Dean leaving her in a black tank top and matching leggings, "these girls will kill you"

"Look I got enough anger to spare, besides it's not to the death so stop being dramatic" Becky turned to Sonya, "Can I borrow your shorts?"

"You're crazy" the girl said while Shayna and Jessamyn smirked

"Yeah...I know"

 **"No Seriously, those are the girls I was telling you about, they run this place" Sonya whispered causing Becky to simply shrug**

 **"Well then...tell them to get my $5.000 ready"**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading make sure to review and let me know what or who you want to see and make sure to follow favorite and all that good stuff so you can be alerted when I update the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

****A/N: Read and enjoy. Sorry for taking a while to update, I never know exactly how I want the chapters to go and please excuse any mistakes or anything like that. Anyway thanks for the love, make sure to read, review, follow, favorite all that good stuff and now...on to the story.****

 **Chapter 35**

Becky stood in the square ring with her hands taped up, across from the short girl named Marina. She could hear people around the ring taking bets, all of them being on Marina. Some of them had heard of her, seen her before, but most of these guys had no clue what she could do. The red head smiled at the girl as she brought her hands to her hips and watched as Marina jogged in place a little pumping herself up. A man in a dirty white and black shirt came into the ring and began to announce the match. He asked Becky for her name which she shrugged and said, "The Lass Kicker" causing the man to raise his eyebrow and laugh before shaking his head. He announced her as the challenger before moving on to yell out Marina's name and introducing her as one of the four horsewomen. People cheered for the girl and she smirked at Becky to which the redhead just rolled her eyes. She was not intimidated by this girl, she had faced women much taller than her and much bigger and she had a lot of anger that she could take out on this girl.

"Bets on Marina, no way this girl beats her"

"She's just some rookie"

"And Lass Kicker...what a stupid name"

Becky closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting her anger flow through her as her fist balled up and she began to think about everything that made her angry, focusing mostly on wanting to fight at X-Nation and not getting on the leaderboard. She mentally cursed as she thought about this, she wanted that spot bad, and if she couldn't get it there she would just have to beat all of these girls' faces in to get to the top here. Once a cheap bell rang Marina pushed forward coming at Becky quickly with her hands raised, she gave a quick 1, 2 punch just barely missing Becky as the Irish native dodged out the way punched the girl in her stomach in return. There were a few 'ooos' from the crowd as Becky slightly danced around Marina, staying just out of reach until the girl grew tired and sloppy. Marina was growing frustrated as Becky moved around all of her punches before she yelled, "Stop running you coward!"

She eventually landed a hard punch to the side of Becky's face before the two began to exchange blows. Becky was moving slower and more patiently than her opponent as Marina kept viciously attacking, landing three hard hits on Becky's Jaw. Becky winced slightly but grabbed the outside of her arm and slung the girl to the mat. She held her in a headlock for a bit punching slightly at the side of her head until Marina made it back to her feet, pushing Becky away.

"Come on Bex" Dean and Paige yelled out

"Get your head out your ass Marina" Shayna yelled

Eventually Marina managed to cut Becky's eye open with a hard elbow, allowing blood to flow down the left side of her face causing Shayna and Jessamyn to laugh outside the ring while Dean shouted for Becky, asking if she was okay. Becky ignored the people and the blood and pushed through, the match lasting much longer than Shayna liked, until Becky landed a hard punch sending Marina back to the ground. Becky quickly capitalized and lunged on top of the girl as she began punching her repeatedly in the face. Marina threw her legs up, violently kicking at Becky, managing to hit her jaw once or twice sending pain through the redhead's body, but Becky didn't stop. She grabbed her opponent's legs and held them in her left arm while she punched away with her right, landing blow after blow on the girl face, busting open her head and nose until she was knocked out. Then a bell rang and Becky pulled away from the girl, blood still running down her face as she walked away from the ring, not allowing the announcer to raise her hand or even say anything to her. Instead she walked over to where Shayna and Jessamyn were standing with their arms crossed.

"I tink yer friend needs some help...why don't ya go an' drag 'er arse outta the ring" Becky said with a smirk, her Irish accent coming out thick and slightly jumbled as pain rocketed through her jaw. Shayna stepped up into Becky's face but the redhead merely smirked in return not fearing the girl at all. The two girls looked at each other before walking away, heading to get their friend out the ring causing Dean and the others to run up to her.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Becky and kissed her head, "Don't ever do that again"

"No promises"

Paige, Mandy and Sonya can over and patted her on her shoulder. Sonya smiled and handed her a towel, "Here ya go..you're kind of bleeding everywhere"

"That was amazing" Paige said with a smile, hugging Becky quickly, "i'm so proud of you"

"See I told you...piece of cake"

"I have to say I'm impressed, most people who get in the ring with one of them end up a lot worse off than a bruised jaw and busted eyebrow" Mandy said slightly causing Dean to raise his hand lightly to the girl's jaw which was bruising

"I thought your jaw was gonna be broken, Marina has some hard kicks, you're jaw is probably gonna bruise for a while" Sonya said

"Could be worse" Becky said, "I could be her"

Everyone turned to look at Marina who was being helped out the ring. Dean kissed Becky once again, "Yeah... wouldn't want that"

After a few minutes of talking a man can over to them. He had slicked back hair that was jet black and he wore a black shirt that said NWO on it in white letters, "hello...I'm Scott Hall...I'm one of the owners here at the New World Order. I couldn't help but notice you out there in that fight."

"Uh thanks"

"What's your name? Your real name"

"Rebecca Hel...Rebecca Lynch" Becky said not wanting to say Helmsley. She had told X-Pac her last name and he knew her parents, she didn't want any connection or anyone finding out she was over here, "But you can call me Becky"

"Well Becky it looks like you bruised your jaw and you'll probably need stitches on that eye..but still you fought that match like a pro even though _you_ were called out" Scott said with a smile, "So tell me...you fight before?"

"Becky was undefeated at X-Nation gym before she got banned" Sonya said causing Mandy and Paige to elbow their friend trying to silence her

"X-Nation huh? You learn how to fight like that in that pansy gym?"

"No...I just got a lot of anger" Becky said with a shrug

Scott thought for a second and then gave a loud laugh, "I can work with anger"

"Uh..you can?"

Scott reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out an envelope filled with cash, "How about you stick around… I see big things in your future"

Becky slowly took the envelope with her right hand while her left hand held the towel to her cut, "uh thanks"

"Give us a call, and we'll work out a schedule. We can teach you how to professionally fight, try and keep you from getting banged up as much" Scott then handed her a card that had NWO on it and a few numbers.

"Oh I don't have a phone" Becky said causing Scott to laugh

"Well now you can go buy yourself one" He said pointing to the envelope before walking off.

Becky turned and faced the group before smiling at Sonya, "Looks like you guys got yourself a new fighter"

Sonya smiled and Paige gave a small cheer while Dean wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, "Come on lets get you cleaned up"

Charlotte woke up the next day and groaned as Dana opened the curtains letting light shine down on Charlotte while the shorter blonde stretched and happily smiled, "Good Morning Charlotte"

"Ugh" the taller blonde responded before turning over, "Go away"

"But it's Sunday... we get to relax and just hang out" Dana said smiling as she sat at the edge of Charlotte's bed causing the tall blonde to kick her trying to move her

"You get to relax...I have to go to counseling"

"Why?" Charlotte wrapped herself under her blanket, ignoring Dana, "Oh...is it because of your...suicide comment?"

"No Dana, they actually loved it. Ivory finds my sarcastic sense of humor hilarious" Charlotte muttered, sitting up to glare at the girl before the two sat in silence, allowing Charlotte to lay back down before Dana began talking again,

"You're not actually going to do it are you?"

"Do what?"

"Kill yourself?" Dana whispered making Charlotte sigh

"No Dana" the girl groaned, "and If I was going to I wouldn't tell you"

"You wouldn't?"

"No" Charlotte shot up from her bed and looked at Dana, "We are not friends...You are not my confidant and I am not yours...besides people usually don't tell someone when their going to kill themselves they just do..or write it down"

"Oh" Dana said sadly as Charlotte laid back down, groaning once more as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it" Dana said quickly before crossing the room to open the door revealing Roman perched on the side of the door. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts with his hair up in a bun. Charlotte lifted her head slightly to look at him while he smirked back at her, "Hello?"

"Hey...I'm Roman...I remember you from group session...you're Daria right?"

"Dana" the girl corrected, "Can I help you?"

"I've be told to retrieve the tall blonde for her counseling session" he said causing Charlotte to groan while Dana looked back at her with a raised eyebrow

The oldest Helmsley slowly pushed herself up still tired from last night and walked over to her dresser. She was in a white tank top and a pair of grey volleyball shorts, so she just pulled the top of, revealing her toned stomach causing Dana to look away while Roman watched with a smirk. Charlotte noticed and smiled at Roman as she pulled down a new grey long sleeved shirt before walking over to him.

"Bye Dana" Charlotte said sarcastically to the girl who still had her eyes closed and shut the door before turning to Roman "hey"

"hey princess" Roman smirked before turning and leading Charlotte downstairs

"they sent _you_ to come get me?" Charlotte asked unsure as she followed Roman around the rehabilitation center, confused.

"Oh...no" Roman stopped them in some stairwell and grabbed Charlotte's face and kissed her, "I just wanted some time alone with you"

Charlotte smiled into the kiss and grabbed Roman's hands and the two back into a small closet under the stairwell. The two continued to make out as Roman wrapped one arm around the tall girl's waist while the other hand reached down the front of Charlotte's pants. Charlotte smiled and pulled Roman closer to her, moaning against his lips. The two slowly pulled away from each other after a while and Charlotte said, "i do actually have to go to counseling in twenty minutes"

"I can get you off in ten" Roman suggested with a smirk, "Maybe you could even skip and just hang with me on the roof"

"As much as I would _love_ to see you try...but I actually have to go to this or they'll call home and put me under more super vision." Charlotte said sadly with a pout

Roman smiled and kissed Charlotte, "Who's your therapist?"

"Dusty Rhodes..ya know that old guy with white hair and glasses"

"He's good people...you shouldn't be so hard on him...he's cool" Roman said seriously before kissing Charlotte. The blonde nodded and smiled before lowering her hands to his belt as she began unbuckling it, "What are you doing?"

"You might not be able to get me off in ten minutes but I bet I can get you off" As soon as Charlotte said this the closet door opened revealing Ivory and the two bigger men along with Dana all standing there with frowns. Well Dana gave a small shriek and covered her eyes while the two men were the ones who greeted Charlotte when she first arrived to the rehab center. Each in white button up shirts and black pants and muscles the size of Charlotte's head. While Ivory, who was dressed similar to the men, gave a look of disgust, seeing Charlotte on her knees in front of Roman.

"Get up..."

"It's not what it looks like" Roman said slowly as he helped Charlotte to her feet before the two were dragged out of the closet

"Honestly" Charlotte agreed but Ivory just frowned

"Thank you Dana for informing us about what was going on, you may go back to your room now" Dana nodded at this and looked at Charlotte warily before turning and rushing off while Charlotte rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Snitch"

"Ms. Helmsley...Mr. Reigns, we have a strict no relationship policy between our patients"

"Really I didn't know" Roman said trying to sound innocent, "Besides, there is no relationship, she was just helping me clean off some...water that I spilled on my pants"

Ivory rolled her eyes and looked to Charlotte, "I believe your mother would like to hear about this"

 **"I doubt that"**

 **"Well we'll just have to see about that"**

Becky didn't return to her house until early in the morning, sneaking back through the window at the crack of dawn a new phone in her pocket and $4,000 dollars right along side it. She quietly slide into her room to see Sasha asleep on her bed while she moved around the room changing into some new clothes. She slowly left and went to the bathroom to get a look at herself in the mirror, she had a band aid over her left eyebrow, covering up her stitches and a small bruise was forming over her injured jaw. The doctor on sight at NWO said it was minor and it should heal on its own, however it still hurt like hell. Becky decided against going downstairs to get ice as she feared running into her parents as Stephanie or Hunter was always up early. Becky instead touched her jaw lightly, wincing in reaction before turning and leaving to go get some sleep. However once she woke up it was only two and a half hours later.

"Becky?"

The redhead rolled over to look at the clock reading that it was in the morning, "Bayley go back to sleep, the sun's not even up yet"

This did nothing as the youngest Helmsley continued to try and wake her older sister, quietly calling her name and shaking her shoulder. Becky grabbed the pillow and cover her head roughly, instantly regretting it as she brushed too hard against her jaw, "Becky wake up..I need you"

"Go away"

"Please"

"Oh my god Becky if you don't go help her so she can shut up, I will personally kill you both" Sasha grumbled from her bed, her back still turned to her sisters while Becky sighed and pushed herself up from the bed and looked at her younger sister slightly annoyed

"What happened to your face?" Bayley asked looking at her sister, causing Sasha to turn slightly and look over at them, squinting at Becky's face to see what she was talking about

"Did you go out and fight again? I thought you were banned." Sasha said, now sitting up in bed, holding her stomach

"I am. I just fell" Becky said with a shrug

"You weren't in the room last night when I came in" Sasha pointed out, "You weren't here at all last night...when did you come home?"

"None of your business okay." Becky snapped before looking to Bayley who frowned, "What did you want?"

Bayley didn't respond instead she handed Becky a small torn letter, it was ripped in half and taped back together causing the girl looked at curiously, "Read it"

Becky looked up at her sister confused before opening the letter to read it herself, "Is this the letter from your birth mom?"

"Yes"

"Well...what are you doing with it?"

"I just...i forgot about it, I was so caught up in everything else that after my talk with mom I just kind of..forgot. But last night I had a dream about...about my birth mother and I remembered the letter" Bayley said to which Sasha slowly got up and moved to sit on Becky's bed beside the redhead, looking over the letter herself, "i think I'm going to call her"

"Wait what?" Sasha asked looking up at Bayley

"Why?"

Bayley shrugged, "my life is pretty good right now...I have an amazing girlfriend, a family that loves and accepts me, I'm going to start working on my relationship with Carmella again, I mean I told her everything about how I felt before and I don't feel that way anymore so we can just go back to being friends and I think we're going to be good. So this...this is the last thing that's just egging at me. I just want to talk."

"Bayley, I get that you want to reconnect, but this woman was not nice to you" Becky said slowly, "She nearly killed you...and you just want to sit down and..what?"

"I don't know talk...hug it out" Bayley said causing Becky and Sasha to look at each other for a second before looking back to Bayley, "I mean what's the worse that can-"

"Don't say that...every time someone says that something goes wrong. Don't you people watch Tv, you never say that" Becky said remembering when Charlotte had said the same phrase a while back before their whole night went to shit.

"Okay...when are you going to tell mom?" Sasha said slowly, looking from Becky to Bayley"

"Uh...I don't know...today...you don't think she'll be too mad do you?"

"Mad...no..a little hurt and insecure. Probably" Becky said, handing Bayley the letter back before laying down so she was staring up at her ceiling, "It'll be fine, now go to sleep"

Bayley looked to Sasha who nodded and agreed, moving back to her own bed to continue sleeping while Bayley nodded to herself before exiting the room.

Later that day once everyone was up Bayley headed downstairs, dressed in a light blue tank top and leggings, to find Stephanie sitting at the dining room table, drinking coffee and typing on her Laptop. She had her hair down and she wore a simply black tank top and jeans. Stephanie smiled up at her youngest as she saw her enter, "Hello Bayley"

"Hey mom..can i talk to you?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and set her coffee down before answering, "of course what do you need?"

"So I had this dream right?"

"Okay"

"And it was about my birth mother.."

"..okay"

"So I found that letter and I thought about this...for a while. I think I want to talk to her, you know just to clear the air" Bayley said causing Stephanie to sit up straighter obviously uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading

"You want to meet her...okay. Okay you want to call her?" Stephanie suggested, "Set up a meeting?"

"Yes please" Bayley said causing Stephanie to nod slowly, her body still tense, "Are you okay with this?"

"Of course" Stephanie said, pulling Bayley in to hug her, "You have a rare experience to meet and talk with your birth mother. You sisters don't get that option and I would be a terrible mother if I kept you from that"

"You could never be a terrible mother." Bayley said before hugging her mom back

"Thank you Bayley" Stephanie said sweetly, "Would you like me to make you breakfast?"

"Yes" Sasha said as she entered the kitchen and answered for her sister, sitting down at the island beside her mother, "I'm starving"

Stephanie smirked and looked at her daughters before questioning, "What do you want to eat?"

"Waffles...and peanut butter...and pickles" Sasha said rubbing her head as she continued to list off foods she wanted

"Waffles sounds good" Bayley agreed causing Stephanie to smiled before she got to work cooking, "Can I help?"

"Of course can you get the eggs out for me please?" Soon Bayley and Stephanie were working together on breakfast while Sasha sat at the island watching

"Hey mom can I go over to Alexa's today?" Bayley asked causing Stephanie to raise an eyebrow at her

"You're supposed to be spending time with her to study" Stephanie said causing Bayley to blush before she shrugged

"I know...we can still study but I do want to see her"

"You just saw her" Sasha said from her seat, but Bayley just shrugged

"So"

"We'll see" Stephanie said, brushing Bayley's hair back with her hand before looking back over at Sasha, "We still have to go talk to Seth and his mother"

There was a silence before Bayley muttered, "yikes"

"Do we _have_ to do that?" Sasha asked with a frown

"Yes" Stephanie said seriously before Hunter and Becky came into the kitchen dressed in workout clothes. Hunter wearing a pair of black and red shorts and a matching T-shirt while Becky, who had makeup over her bruised jaw, was wearing a white tank top and grey leggings with her hair up in a ponytail, "Where are you two off to?"

"We're going go run" Hunter said simply while Sasha examined her little sister, looking at the makeup on her face with a raised eyebrow

"We're going to race...are the neighborhood...the first one back here has to clean up after breakfast" Becky said with a confident smirk

"So dad you're going to be cleaning up after we make waffles" Bayley said laughing along with everyone else while Hunter crossed his arms

"Hey I went easy on her before, I used to play football, I can run"

"Of course you can sweetheart" Stephanie said with a smile, walking up and placing a kiss on her husband's lips before patting him playfully on the chest, "but Becky is much faster"

Becky smiled as Stephanie moved over and kissed her head, "Thanks mom"

"No problem, you two have fun" the two left the kitchen and walked to the front door as Stephanie called out, "Oh and we're going to be doing laundry while you're gone"

"Okay, my stuff is in my closet" Becky said as they left and closed the door behind them while Stephanie walked back over to where Bayley was stirring the pancake mix. Then the phone rang causing Sasha to get up and go get it while Stephanie got out the waffle maker and placed it on the counter so she and Bayley could pour in the mix.

"Mom..uh it's the rehab center...they want to talk to you" Sasha called out causing Stephanie to slowly put down the bowl and hand it to Bayley

"You got this from here?" the younger girl nodded and Stephanie wiped off her hands before taking the house phone from Sasha, "hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Helmsley, this is Ivory. I'm calling about your daughter Charlotte"

"Yes, what has she done?" Stephanie said with a sigh bringing her hand up to her face

"Well here at RTC we have a strict no relationship policy and yet we seemed to have found your daughter in a...compromising position with another patient here"

Stephanie stopped, she was confused, "Wait...what? Compromising position...with who?"

"I am not allowed to give out his name but I thought you would like to know and speak with your daughter, because if something like this happens again we will have to dismiss her from the program." Ivory said causing Stephanie to mentally groan, yelling and slightly cursing at Charlotte in her head before calming herself

"Let me speak with her"

"Hello."

"Charlotte what the hell are you doing?"

"Mom I-"

"You're just randomly hooking up with boys now?"

"It wasn't random" Charlotte responded, scoffing slightly at her mother

"What did you already know this boy?"

"It was probably Roman" Bayley said from the kitchen causing Sasha to whisper for her to shut up while Stephanie looked at the threshold to the kitchen before asking,

"is it this Roman boy...is he the one you've been doing drugs with before?"

"No" charlotte lied

"Yes" Bayley said once again from the kitchen

"Bayley shut up" Sasha snapped while Stephanie continued her conversation

"If that boy is there I don't think you should be there. You know this program has a no relationship rule. I mean come on Charlotte a week and you're already getting in trouble...I don't think this boy is good for you"

"Ha" Charlotte said sarcastically, "you think Roman is bad for me...just wait until you see Seth especially after what he did to Sasha"

Stephanie paused and looked to the threshold of the kitchen once more before turning away and leaning more into the phone, "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing...look I just got in trouble for something stupid it won't-""

"Charlotte" Stephanie snapped, "Tell me what you meant by what you just said"

Charlotte said nothing for a second before saying, "Can I stay here?"

"Why so you can spend more time with that boy who encourages you to do drugs and break the rules? I don't think so"

"We aren't doing drugs here, there are none...besides, he makes me happy" Stephanie scoffed at this, "Let me stay...I'll follow all the rules...I'll be your perfect little girl"

"I don't want you to be perfect Charlotte I want you to get better. I want you to take responsibility for your actions" Stephanie sighed

"And I will...just let me stay...and I'll tell you what really happened with Sasha and Seth"

Stephanie thought for a second, "Fine...tell me"

"Seth... he uh...he raped Sasha at that party we got busted for a while back. She was taken to the hospital for alcohol poisoning but when the police found her she didn't have her pants on. The doctors wanted to run a rape kit on her but she refused...but then she ended up pregnant and she couldn't remember that night other than Seth handing her a drink and I saw her running out the house with no shirt on. So…" Charlotte paused, "So he raped her, Sasha didn't want to tell you because she talked to Seth and he said he didn't. She believed him but we all..we all knew. I never believed him, neither did Becky. Becky never liked Seth, she didn't trust him and she was right"

Eventually Charlotte stopped talking but Stephanie said nothing as she processed what was going on through her head. Charlotte's words circling in her head as tears now flowed from her eyes and her hand came up to cover her mouth. After a while Charlotte said, "mom?"

"Charlotte...are you...is what you're telling me true?"

"Yes mom I wouldn't lie about that"

"Okay...o-okay...I uh I gotta...I gotta go"

"Wait..mom-"

Stephanie hung up and stood still, wiping the tears from her eyes as she listened to Sasha and Bayley argue over the waffles, "Bayley you're going to burn them"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are let me do it"

"No you're pregnant sit down" Stephanie slowly moved towards them, stopping in the threshold to watch them. Sasha was reaching over the kitchen island where Bayley was putting the new waffles, before she moved to pour more in the waffle maker, "see I didn't burn them"

"Shut up" Sasha replied as she stuffed her face causing Bayley to laugh making Sasha laugh as well.

Stephanie watched as the two laugh and gave a shaky sigh, running her hands down her face as she thought, "Hey mom?"

"Yes?" Stephanie said suddenly looking up to see Bayley questioning her

"Aren't you hungry?"

Stephanie sighed and calmed herself as she watched Sasha turn and look at her, "y-yea...yes...lets eat."

Stephanie walked into the kitchen and joined her daughters, wrapping her arms around Bayley as she tried not to spill the last of the waffle mix, taking a drop and wiping it on the girls nose causing them all to laugh. Sasha smiled brightly at her mother before Bayley flicked waffle mix at her landing right across her cheek, "oh no you didn't"

Soon the three were in a food fight, laughing and throwing waffle mix as Stephanie pushed the thoughts and her conversation with Charlotte to the back of her head. She didn't want to think about this situation. She didn't want to think about Charlotte's rehab or Bayley's birth mother or Sasha's pregnancy and her rap-..she didn't to think about it. She wanted to enjoy this small moment with her girls. She rarely got to spend a moment of pure happiness with them since they are always busy with school or being punished and grounded. Stephanie wanted to be with her children and laugh with them just as she did when they were younger. Everything else be damned.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading make sure to review and let me know anything you want to see in the future I'll try to get almost everything in eventually and make it flow with the story. Thank you so much for supporting this story seeing your reviews really encourages me to keep writing so thank you so much, and as always make sure to follow favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks for all the support I've gotten, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Also make sure you review and let me know what else you guys want to see, I love seeing your ideas and it makes it easier on me to write.**

 **Chapter 36**

"see, I told you Larry Steve likes you"

"Really because last time I was here he tried to eat my pants"

"He was just being friendly" the small pig curled up in Alexa's lap

Bayley smiled as she sat with Alexa on the blonde girl's floor. Her mother had allowed her to come over around noon and the two were sitting together watching movies. Alexa was wearing a pink and black top and black sweats with her hair down to her shoulders while Bayley was wearing a red and black plaid button up and blue jeans with a black beanie over her hair.

"I don't like this movie" Bayley said suddenly as she leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder

"Have you ever seen this before?"

"No but I just don't get it"

"You're not even watching"

"what's the point, I mean aren't trolls basically just knock off smurfs?"

"No they're totally different" Alexa said as she shoveled popcorn in her mouth, watching the TV while Larry Steve ate the crumbs around her leg

"They're both short and are basically the same colors as the smurfs" Bayley pointed out, "they just have big hair instead of hats"

Alexa pushed Bayley slightly, "Shut up...I like it and I want to watch...if you didn't like it then you should have said something"

"I was going to, but I know you like this stuff...and I liked the way you were smiling like an idiot when you picked up the DVD" Bayley smiled as she wrapped her arm around Alexa's waist, leaning her head in the crook of her neck

"I wasn't smi-" before Alexa could Bayley quickly placed a kiss on the girl's lips causing her to smile, "what was that for?"

"I just like doing it when you're least expecting it, your face turns all red and your nose scrunches up all cute" Alexa smiled at her girlfriend and pushed her playfully before they say in silence, petting Larry Steve and watching the movie until Bayley said, "So my birth mother contacted me...and I'm going to meet her next Friday"

"Wait...what?" Alexa asked shocked, grabbing Bayley's arm, "really? That's good… right?"

"I don't know... I hope so. I'm just very nervous" Bayley said with a blush

"Oh I'm so happy for you" The shorter girl sad with a smile as she quickly hugged Bayley tightly, "wait how did she contact you? What did she say?"

"Well she came to the house and gave me a letter stating that she was my birth mom and she wanted to meet up with me and talk. I told my mom about it and she called the woman to set up a meeting"

"That is amazing babe. You finally get to talk to her. Do you know what you're going to say? What you're going to ask?"

Bayley shrugged and leaned back on her hands thinking, "I don't know, I just want to talk...figure out what happened? Maybe even find out who my birth father was"

"You don't know?" Alexa asked shocked, Bayley had never mentioned her birth father before but Alexa just assumed she didn't want to talk about him.

Bayley shook her head, "Nope, Hunter and Stephanie never told me...well I think they never met him, so I just want to know"

"I wish I didn't know who my father was" Alexa mumbled but quickly shook it off, "i'm sorry...I mean you didn't even get to live with your birth parents like that...I shouldn't feel sorry for myself. Not when you-"

"It's fine Lex...you have every right to feel bad about your life too, no one gets to say that their life is more important than someone else's" Bayley said before placing a kiss on Alexa's forehead and rubbing her shoulder

"I know I just don't want to sound insensitive" Alexa said sadly

"You don't babe, you let me talk about my family issues just like how I let you talk about yours...so you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know"

"Then what about those cuts on your leg?" Alexa looked down at her leg as Bayley pushed up the end of her sweatpants to reveal two purple bruises and a long cut along the side of her leg, "I saw them earlier when you were changing I-"

"You were watching me change?"

"Don't change the subject...you wanna tell me what happened?"

Alexa sighed and shifted a little causing Larry Steve to move from her lap and slowly waddle out the room before she moved to lean into her girlfriend, "I was being stupid and I-"

"I already know you're about to lie to me" Bayley said sadly

"What?"

"Everytime you tell me some lie about what happen you start with, I was being stupid" Bayley said wrapping her arm over Alexa's shoulder as she rubbed in comfortingly, "You know you can just tell me"

"I know I-" before she could finish the loud sound of a guitar went off from the basement, "I guess my brothers are practicing"

"I thought your basement was sound proof?"

"It is but that only works when you close the door" Alexa grunted as she pushed herself up with Bayley following her as they headed downstairs.

"This doesn't change the fact that you're going to tell me what happened to your leg"

Alexa nodded at this and as soon as they stood in front of the open basement door, Alexa covered her ears and yelled, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"

The music stopped and Bayley peeked her head in to see not only Alexa's brother's, Blake behind the keyboard and Buddy on a set of drums, but also that short black girl with the orange and red braids playing a electric guitar. She smiled and waved as she saw Bayley causing the tall brunette to wave back and enter the basement after Alexa who came down to yell at her brothers. Blake was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped jeans while Buddy was topless, revealing his abs as he sat in just a pair of blue jeans and Ember was in a black shirt that was ripped on the sides revealing her arms and red sports bra, and a pair of skinny jeans.

"What? I told you we were practicing tonight" Blake said with a straight face, walking around the keyboard so he was towering over Alexa

"No you didn't" Alexa said, placing her hands on her hips

Blake looked back at his twin who shrugged from his spot behind his drums, "We wrote you a note on the fridge"

"Well I didn't see it"

"Well sucks for you"

Bayley walked up to the girl with the guitar, slowly at first, "Ember... right?"

"Yeah..and you're Bayley...I remember you...I had to pass you a note from that blonde girl...and from your project where you played and sang a song. You were...really good"

Bayley shook her head and motioned to Ember's guitar, "I didn't know you played...let alone played the electric guitar. How did you end up with these guys?"

"We saw her playing at this coffee shop talent show and she came out and fucking rocked the place so we asked her to join, we needed more people anyway" Blake said walking over to Ember and placing his arm over her shoulder, "She's a real gem, you should hear her play"

"Oh no..I can't I-"

"No come on, I wanna hear" Bayley laughed crossing her arms over her chest as she rocked on her feet waiting. Ember blushed before her hands began to move along her guitar, playing a long guitar riff that left Bayley shocked while Blake and Buddy smiled and clapped for the girl once she was done, "That was...awesome. I always wanted to play electric"

Alexa watched the two with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms while Ember smiled, "i could show you sometime… as long as you give me some singing lessons"

Bayley laughed and scratched at the back of her neck before Buddy stood and said loudly, "Wait...Bayley you sing? Well, why don't you join our band...we need a singer and you can play bass guitar, we have an extra one in here"

"Actually Bayley and I were kind of in the middle of something" Alexa said wrapping her arm around Bayley's before Blake brought out a black and red bass guitar and presented it to Bayley

"Is that an Ibanez guitar? Holy crap these things are literally famous" Bayley said in awe, removing her arm from Alexa's grip to hold the guitar. The brunette immediately wrapped the strap over her shoulder and began to run her fingers down all of the chords letting out a similar riff to what Ember played earlier

"See you're already a natural" Blake smiled, "So will you join us?"

Bayley smiled at the guitar, loving how it felt before looking over to Alexa who was frowning at her, "Uh can you excuse us for one second?"

"Yeah go ahead"

Bayley removed the guitar and handed it back to Blake before grabbing Alexa's hand and guiding her back up the stairs. Once they were upstairs the two walked slowly to the kitchen so they could talk privately. Alexa saw the note on the fridge from her brothers and ripped it down before turning to Bayley with a raised eyebrow, "I thought we were going to hang out today."

"We can still hang out..you can watch us play. You can watch me play" Bayley said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Alexa's waist, pulling her closer to her, "You could be my number one fan"

"You want me to be your groupie?" Alexa asked with a fake scoff

"Yes?" Bayley asked not knowing if her girlfriend was seriously offended or not but only got a hit to the arm instead

Alexa smiled and kiss Bayley before smiling, "Fine...I'll be your groupie, as long as you don't go around signing other girl's breast after shows"

"Aw man that's the best part" Bayley joked causing Alexa to push her slightly but Bayley just laughed and pulled her close to her rocking them back and forth as she held her in her arms, laughing, "i'm joking babe.. Besides lead singers usually play electric guitar… that's the one that brings in all the girls."

"You're not funny"

"I'm still joking"

"You better be...now go on, I'm going to finish watching trolls and then I'll come downstairs and watch you play"

Bayley rolled her eyes, "Branch sings so that Poppy and the other Trolls regain their color and he loses his grey hue and show his true blue color and poppy is crowned queen. The end."

"You did watch it" Alexa said with wide eyes, hitting Bayley repeatedly for spoiling it, "i can't believe you"

Bayley smiled and laughed before backing away from her girlfriend to head back to the basement, "Love ya babe"

"So tell me about Roman"

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she leaned forward and rubbed her face, annoyed as Dusty questioned her. She was sitting in her counselling session, Dusty was wearing his usual suit and tie and his handed fumbled with his glasses, "What about him?"

"Well you two were found in a compromising position. Would you like to talk about your relationship with him?"

"Compromising position? You mean the fact that I was about to suck his dick?" Charlotte said with a smirk. Dusty coughed and began to write something down, "What the FUCK are you possibly writing?"

"I'm just taking notes"

"Well stop"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"No. I just love when people write in their little notebooks about things they don't fucking know shit about"

"Now why are you angry?"

"I'm not"

"Then why are you cursing and yelling?"

"Because I…" Charlotte stopped and took a deep breath, thinking about what Roman said about being nice to Dusty, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge after my phone call with my mother"

"What about it made you on edge?"

Charlotte shut her eyes and sighed, blowing out a deep causing a loose strand of her blonde hair to move out her face, "I uh… I told my mom something about my sister that I uh..that I wasn't supposed to tell. I kind of threw her under the bus"

"And how does that make you feel?"

"That's the thing… I don't feel anything" Charlotte leaned back on the couch and looked at Dusty before asking, "i'm supposed to feel bad right?"

"Well yes, but no one can tell you how to feel. If you don't feel bad then you don't."

"But I mean I should feel _something..._ anything really. I mean i'm the big sister, i'm supposed to protect them and I threw one of my sisters under the bus."

"Do you feel anything right now?"

"Just… I just feel really nervous, like my chest hurts because of the pain around my heart" Charlotte said, leaning forward, "Why is that why am I feeling nervous?"

"You're probably dealing with anxiety. Does this happen often?"

"No. Some times... Sometimes I feel great, better than great, like i can go out and do anything. I used to feel that way a lot when I was playing volleyball, and then when I was doing drugs, but other times, I wouldn't feel anything, like with my sister, and now...now I just feel nervous"

"Charlotte? Do you have anyone in your family with any mental illnesses?"

Charlotte's eyes widen but she quickly looked away as thoughts of her father flashed through her mind, "No"

"Well have you had any changes in eating or sleeping?" Dusty asked

"What? I don't know?"

"When's the last time you've eaten anything?"

Charlotte paused to think, "I don't know. Yesterday? Maybe the day before at dinner?"

"And you're sleeping? Have you had trouble sleeping?"

"A little, I mean i'm not tired... Sometimes I feel like I don't need to sleep"

"Have you ever had bad days? Days you just don't want to get out of bed?"

Charlotte paused, thinking as she stared off into space trying to remember.

 **Flashback (3 years ago)**

" _Charlotte come on let's go" Sasha said as she paced around her older sister's room while the tall blonde laid in bed with the covers over her head, "Charlotte?"_

 _The blonde laid still in her bed, blocking out the light that came through her windows. She rolled over so her back was to her sister and her forehead was pressed in the creases of her sheets. She clenched her teeth tightly and held her covers as she tried to push herself deeper into the covers. She felt a swell in her chest that pounded with every heartbeat._

" _Come on Charlotte"_

" _Please go away" Charlotte said in a low voice as her mind began to slowly fill with thoughts, each one coming and going at the same lethargic state she felt flow through her bones. She felt as if she was falling but she was still waiting to hit the ground, she felt the need to cry and scream but yet she struggled to even move at the same time. Soon Charlotte stopped thinking all together as she mind went blank, she could barely think anymore and it was hard to concentrate._

" _Is she coming?"_

" _No she's not moving"_

" _Come on Charlotte, don't you wanna come play outside with us?"_

 _The words of her sisters became muddy and far off as Charlotte clenched and unclenched her eyes, putting the pillow over her head as she sunk further into the bed. Soon she could hear their footsteps leave and she sighed, moving the covers a little to look but instantly recoiled at the light and pulled them back over her head._

 **Present**

"I used to yes...why? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Charlotte… I think you might have a mild case of Bipolar disorder and your reckless behavior and drug use is an outcome of your manic swings. You feel euphoria and you do things you normally wouldn't. You also easily irritated and aggressive and you feel no need to sleep. Now this could also be related to stress and anxiety and it is still early to diagnose you at this age, but I am writing it down that you should see a psychologist for a second opinion once you're down with the program. Just to make sure that these actions and mood swings aren't a result of drug usage."

Charlotte's fist clenched slightly, her father was bipolar. She knew that, even though she lied about it earlier. If she was labelled the same then she was no better than him. She would turn out just like he did. What if she hurt her sister? Or anyone else, "I'm not...I'm not bipolar. I can't be"

"Why?"

"Because I-...Because I can't be"

"Well Charlotte I'm just saying that it is a possibility. You are showing early signs of it so I just want to bring notice to it now before it's too late"

Charlotte tensed at the end of his sentence. Before it's too late, would she snap like her father did? The tall blonde felt her nervousness swell up in her chest and her heart started to beat really fast. She just stood up, knocking a few papers and books that sat on the coffee table that was in between her and Dusty. She backed away slowly, her body shaking as she began to stumble over her words, "i uh...I can't. I have to.."

"Charlotte please calm down" Dusty said standing slowly with raised hands to show that he meant no harm, "it's just a theory...nothing is set in stone"

"I have to...i...I have to go" Charlotte said quickly before turning and running out of the room.

Stephanie was pushing clothes into a laundry basket as she walked throughout the rooms. She stopped at Becky and Sasha's room, entering slowly and placing the laundry basket on Sasha's bed, it being the cleaner of the two. The room was a mess with Becky's clothes all over the floor and Sasha's papers from school splayed out on the floor beside her bed, Stephanie made a mental note to make the girl's clean this room up later. After breakfast the family was supposed to clean the house, Sasha and becky obviously not doing their part and later in the afternoon, Stephanie sent Becky, Sasha and Hunter out to run errands while she took Bayley over to Alexa's house, telling her that she would pick her up before dinner. That had been a while ago as it was now around 3:30, Stephanie had called Seth's mother earlier to schedule a time for them to sit down and meet. However, she only got the woman's voicemail and decided to call her again later, figuring she was probably busy with church or work.

Stephanie took the sheets off of Becky's bed and then did the same with Sasha's before moving to the closet to take Sasha's laundry basket and dump the extra clothes in there. She saw Sasha's cheerleading uniform, which the girl had yet to return, and sighed before closing the closet. She slowly moved across the room to Becky's side, picking up the girl's clothes from the floor and shoving them in a basket before walking over to her closet. There were shirts and shorts spilling out of the redhead's basket causing Stephanie to roll her eyes.

"I thought I told that girl to wash her clothes last weekend" She muttered before pulling out the full basket and dragging it to the laundry room, followed by Sasha's basket and the extra one she had brought. That was one thing about having a house full of teenagers, there was always so much laundry to do. Stephanie started sorting the clothes and ran the first load before turning back to return Sasha and Becky's basket, noticing a few shirts left over in Becky's closet. She grunted as she bent down to pick them up but immediately dropped them as she noticed one of the white shirts was covered in blood.

The shirt was stained red around the collar and looked like someone took red paint and splattered it all over the shirt. Stephanie picked it up once more to look at it, the blood was dried and there were no torn marks on the shirt showing that the girl was cut or harmed causing Stephanie to immediately know that this was a shirt from one of her fights. Stephanie closed her eyes and mentally cursed before dropping the shirt and moving to the rest of the clothes on the ground to see they too had some blood on them, none as bad as the white shirt, but enough to know that these were all from fights.

"Fuck" Stephanie began to pace as thoughts of Becky fighting raced through her mind. Becky had said she had never lost before so the blood would most likely be from the girls she had fought but that thought did nothing to settle Stephanie's worry. She had known that Becky dealt with anger issues and the thought of her young daughter fighting and beating these girls this bad made her sick to her stomach. She brought her right hand up to her mouth as she literally thought she would vomit for a second before she regained her composure, "Fuck"

Stephanie gathered the clothes in her arm and dumped them back into Becky's laundry basket to take back to the laundry room but stopped as she saw an envelope on the ground, probably falling from the clothes in her hands. Stephanie saw a pair of jeans in the basket from the clothes she just dumped and figured that's where the envelope came from. She bent down to pick it up and looked it over, it said nothing on it except for a few drops of blood on the flap, so Stephanie opened it, causing her eyes to widen as she saw 4,000 dollars inside. Stephanie looked around the room in shock, "4,000 dollars? She got all this from her fights?"

Before Stephanie could think anymore the door downstairs opened and closed and Hunter called out, "We're home!"

Stephanie stayed in her position as she heard footsteps run up the stairs before Sasha was revealed at the door, her eyes widened, slightly scared to see her mother standing there in her room. She quickly went to say something but stopped when she saw the cash in her mother's hand and the bloody clothes in the laundry basket. The second eldest looked at her mother's expression, watching as it slowly changed from shock to anger before calling out, "Becky!"

"What?" Becky asked as she came up the stairs while Sasha back out of their room and pointed inside causing Becky to roll her eyes at her older sister before entering, stopping as she saw Stephanie. She felt her heart slowly race as she noticed the money and clothes, cursing herself under her breath for forgetting she had left those things in her closet, "hey mom I-"

"Care to explain?" Stephanie said in a calm tone that scared both Sasha and Becky more than any other tone their mother had used before

"I-"

"Four thousand dollars!" Stephanie cut off, holding up the envelope before throwing it down on Becky's bed and crossing her arms

"Holy shit" Sasha muttered stepping up so she was behind her sister before whispering, "Is that all from fighting?"

Becky didn't say anything as she watched her mother carefully, trying to think about what to say. Stephanie stepped forward only one step causing Becky and Sasha to jump a little before their mother said, "All this...it's from fighting."

Becky paused for a second before warily saying, "Yes...bu-but… that was..that was before. From X-Nation"

Sasha looked at her sister's jaw which still had makeup on it, knowing she was lying but quickly looked away, hoping Stephanie didn't see her. She did. Stephanie took another step closer to her daughters, taking Becky's chin and pulling it up so she could examine the girl's face, causing Becky to wince slightly. Stephanie licked her right thumb and swiped the girl's cheek, pulling off some of the makeup the girl was wearing revealing a little of the bruise on her jaw. Stephanie let go of her face and looked to the bandaid above her eyebrow, "What happened to you eyebrow?"

Stephanie had ignored it early, not paying attention to her daughter's face but now the tan, bandaid seemed to stick out to her like a neon sign. Becky looked down and groaned, knowing that she was caught and sighed, throwing her arms up, "What do you want from me?"

"Where did you get that money from, you said you had ten fights before. Was Sean giving you that money?"

"Who?"

"Sean! X-Pac!" Stephanie snapped, stumbling over the man's real name and his high school nickname

"He..uh. He gave me 100 for my fights" Becky said slowly

"Then how did you get that money? Where have you been fighting?"

"It only happened once and that was because someone called me out. I didn't want to fight I was just going to watch"

"You shouldn't have been going anywhere!" Stephanie snapped causing Becky to roll her eyes before looking to her mother

"So what… you gonna double ground me for life? You gonna ship me off like you did Charlotte?" Becky asked sarcastically. Stephanie sighed and ran her hands down her face frustrated before taking the envelope of money and walking out of the room, "Hey… where are you going..that's mine. I earned that fair and square!"

"Tough shit" Stephanie said in response, causing Becky and Sasha to stop and stare at the doorway where their mother walked through. Sasha looked to her little sister and watched as the redhead's fists balled up and her jaw clenched.

"Becky… don't do anything stupid" Becky didn't respond to this, she closed her eyes tightly and seemed to be holding her breath so Sasha stepped up to her and gently placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Bex...come on. Calm down"

Becky ignored her sister and slowly began to pace around the room as she muttered to herself, "Fuckin'...kill...just wait till…"

"Bex...you have to calm down or you'll have a nervous breakdown or something"

Becky gave a sarcastic laugh that made Sasha shiver a little before the redhead said, "Nervous breakdown...ha..I _am_ a nervous breakdown"

Sasha went to say something but stopped as Becky walked over to the wall and punched it hard twice hard, "Becky stop it"

Becky punched her hand hard once again leaving a hole in the wall before Sasha walked up to her and wrapped her arm around Becky's arm to stop her. Becky quickly pulled herself from her sister and paced the room feeling heat rise in her and her fists clenched and unclenched over and over again before she let out a yell and began punching the wall repeatedly until the prints of her bloody knuckles were left on the wall. Sasha stood still and watched sadly until she stopped and slowly leaned her head against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Becky?"

"Go away"

"This is my room too"

"Go away"

"No"

Becky's head snapped up so she was looking at her older sister and pushed herself off the wall before walking over to her, "Look I have anger issues. I know that we all know that and I can't control it. Right now I want to hurt something or someone. Mom...dad...you. I just….I have a l-lot of bad thoughts going through...going through my mind right now, and if you don't leave now I will smash your face in"

Sasha took a step back slightly in fear of her sister but didn't leave the room, "I'm not going anywhere"

Becky groaned and ran her hands down her face before she began to menacingly walk over to Sasha causing her to back up as Becky approached until her back was to the wall and becky placed her arm beside her head to keep her from moving. The two stood there like that as Becky breathed angrily looking over Sasha but the older girl could tell that the redhead did not actually see her and her mind was somewhere else. After a minute or two Becky cursed and punched the wall beside Sasha's head causing her to flinch and instantly cover her stomach with one of her arms, Becky saw this and sighed, taking a deep breath before backing away from Sasha. Sasha relaxed a little and looked down to her growing stomach before looking back up to see Becky rapidly moving around the room gathering clothes into a black backpack.

"Wait, you're running?" Becky said nothing, "You can't just keep running away every time you're mad"

"It's better than the alternative" Becky muttered, looking at her sister out the corner of her eye for a split second before zipping up the backpack. She moved to her dresser and rummaged through it for a minute before pulling out a wad of cash from her X-Nation fights that she never spent. Stephanie may have taken the $4,000 she had left from beating that girl at NWO but she still had $1,000 from her other fights. Becky shoved the cash in her backpack and pulled on a pair of shoes as she headed to the door.

Sasha immediately sprung into action, confused at the fact that her sister hadn't gone out the window like she normally did, "Wait..what are you doing?"

Becky walked out of the room and headed downstairs with Sasha following behind her quickly. Hunter was sitting downstairs on the couch wearing a black, long sleeve shirt and jeans and turned his head quickly as Becky stormed out the front door causing him to spring up confused. He looked to Sasha before asking, "What's going on?"

"She's pissed" Sasha responded simply before heading outside, with no shoes on. Hunter followed quickly grabbing a jacket and his keys before closing the door behind him. The two followed behind Becky as the girl angrily walked ahead of them on the sidewalk, "Becky..come on"

"Come on kiddo let's talk about this" Hunter said as he and Sasha sped walked to keep up with the young redhead.

"Leave me alone" Becky shouted, not looking back at the two of them

It was almost 4:15 by now and it was still pretty bright outside, but the streets were mostly empty because it's getting close to winter and it was freezing cold outside. After a while Hunter gave Sasha his jacket and told her to turn and head back home because of the cold weather and the young girl sighed but agreed leaving hunter and Becky on their walk. Hunter eventually ran to catch up beside his daughter who walked angrily with her hands shoved in her pockets. The red head was wearing a grey hoodie and sweats with a pair of tennis shoes "Hey kid. How are you feeling?"

"How do you think I feel?" Becky said through gritted teeth

"Well..where are we headed?" Hunter asked instead, looking around the street, "You just up and leave without a game plan?"

Becky stopped walking, she couldn't go anywhere with her father still walking with her. She was going to immediately go to Dean's and then maybe to NWO later but now she was stuck with Hunter. She felt her anger rise up as she looked up at her father who smiled back down at her, "leave"

"No can do kiddo" Hunter said with a smile still firmly on his face

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop… st-stop being so HAPPY! Stop calling me kiddo. Stop following me. Stop… being YOU!" Becky shouted pushing her father back slightly before she started pacing again, her body was shaking from the cold and her anger was causing her fists to clench and unclench until she brought her hands up to her hair, practically pulling it out. Hunter sighed and stepped up to his daughter as she talked to herself, wrapping his arms around her trying to calm her down but this made her freak out. Becky quickly yelled for Hunter to get off of her and squirmed before trying to pull her arms free, accidentally elbowing Hunter in the nose, causing him to pull away and hold it in pain.

"Ow fuck" Hunter cursed to himself, cuffing his now bleeding nose as he bent over in pain before he looked up to Becky who was staring back at him with wide eyes. Hunter went to say something but Becky shakily took a step back with tears in her eyes before shaking her head and mutter a quick 'I'm sorry' as she turned and ran off. Hunter didn't chase after her, he mentally cursed himself and wiped his bloody nose on the cuff of his long sleeved shirt. By the time he stood Becky was long gone and his head was starting to hurt so he turned and headed back to the house, he would get the car and come look for her.

 **A/N Thanks for reading, make sure to review what you want to see in the story and give me some ideas. Also make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for the next chapter**


	37. Chapter 37

****A/N: Hey guys. Happy thanksgiving if you guys celebrate that stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy make sure to review what you want to see in the next few chapters.****

 **Chapter 37**

Becky had continued to run until she was far out of the neighborhood, walking down a strip of restaurants and service stores. She had been mentally scolding herself for the past 15 minutes, talking about how awful of a person she was for hurting her father. The man who took her in and gave her a home a family and she just elbowed him in the face and yelled at him.

Becky sighed and kept walking. She eventually even passed her school which was empty because it was sunday and then continued walking until she wound up at the pizza place where Xavier and his friends worked. It was around 5 and most people were at home watching football and relaxing so the place was empty so when Kofi saw Becky walk in he happily shouted

"Hey Red!" Becky smiled at the boys as Big E and Xavier came over and greeted her as she walked up to the counter

"Geesh what happened to your hand Bex?" Xavier asked causing her to look down and see her knuckles were still bloody from when she punched the wall in her room earlier.

Big E moved and walked to the back before returning with a first aid kit as the three boys motioned for Becky to come over to an empty table. Becky sat down in a chair and Xavier sat down across from her while Big E and Kofi stood around. Xavier opened the kit and began to clean off Becky's hand as the redhead explained, "i just was stupid and punched a wall"

"What'd the wall do?" Big E asked

"Nothing" Becky said with a shrug

"Then why you goin' around punching walls that never did anything to you?" Kofi asked, pulling out a chair and swinging it around so he was sitting on it backward, "That's just cold Red"

"Nah, she was probably at that underground fighting stuff" Xavier said with a smirk

"How did you know about that?"

"Paige told me" Becky gave small smile, which Xavier noticed, "What?"

"You and Paige talk often?" Becky asked with a smile

"Sometimes"

The boys snickered and began to hit Xavier playful, "He likes her!"

"They've been on 3 dates" Big E said with a smirk as Kofi stood and walked to the other side of Becky so the three of them were staring at Xavier who blushed and pulled away from them slightly

"And everyone of them he's come back talking about paige this and paige that"

"Will you both stop?" xavier said, "i'm trying to patch up Becky"

"Fine, fine, whatever" Kofi said before sitting back down, "So how did you really hurt your hand Red?"

"Underground fighting?"

"Drug deal gone wrong?"

"Get in a fight with a bear?"

"No a clown?"

"No a dragon?"

"No a-"

"I punched my wall when I was angry" Becky said stopping Big E and Kofi, while Xavier laughed

Becky smiled and looked at him as Xavier wrapped up her hand, "you're good at this"

"Yeah well I plan on being a doctor and getting my phd"

"Yeah then he'll be XAVIER WOODS PHD... Please Hire. Desperate, cuz ain't nobody going to let YOU cut them open" Kofi said placing his hand on his friends shoulder as she shouted the boys name causing Big E and Becky to laugh

"No. no. I think you mean XAVIER WOODS PHD… Permanent Head Damage" Big E said loudly as he knocked on the side of Xavier's head, causing Kofi to laugh while Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Ha. ha. Laugh it up" Xavier said

"Oh come on woods we're just messing around" Kofi said with a smile but Xavier just shrugged them off as a couple walked into the restaurant to order causing Big E and Kofi to walk behind the counter and take care of them.

Xavier shook his head at them before looking back to Becky, "I'm going to show them… just you watch"

"I know you will woods" Becky said with a smile

"Thanks" Xavier placed Becky's hand down as he finished, "There ya go, all fixed up. Did you just come here for a patch up?"

"I uh… I don't actually know why I'm here. I kind of ran away"

" _you_ ran away why?"

"I just got angry and I didn't want to hurt anyone so I left" Becky shrugged

"well do you want me to call someone?" Becky shrugged sadly causing Xavier to frown and place a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, get some pizza. It's on the house"

"You can't keep giving me free pizza, you're father will go out of business like that" Becky said as she stood and followed Xavier behind the counter

"Well how about you help out back here and we'll call it even?"

"Alright"

"Whoot whoot, lil red in the kitchen BABY!" kofi yelled out as the couple who had walked in got their pizza and exited causing everyone to laugh as the boys ruffled Becky's hair and tossed her an apron causing her to smile. She felt her anger subside as she enjoyed the boys company while she helped them clean and prepare to close up the restaurant, making a few pizzas for a few stragglers that came in for the next hour or so.

Once they were done Becky heard the front door open causing her to walk to the counter and see Paige walking in, "i didn't know you were in the pizza making business?"

Becky laughed at her friend before taking off the apron and handing it to Big E as Xavier walked out from behind the counter and walked up to Paige, giving her a kiss on her lips. Becky smiled at them before walking out from behind the counter as Xavier turned to look at her and said, "I texted her… told her what happened. I figured you could use a friend"

"You guys are my friends too" Becky said looking at the boys causing Kofi and Big E to pretend to be tearing up as they thanked her, "Well you are Woods"

"Just cold Red" Kofi said

"And to think we let you cut the pizza dough" Big E said slightly hurt causing Becky and Paige to laugh

"Come on pumpkin, let's get ya home" Paige said holding out her hand for Becky

"I don't think i'm ready to go home just yet"

"Okay well i'll take ya wherever you want to go"

Becky nodded at this before looking back to Xavier, "Thanks again Xavier"

"No problem red. You're welcomed here anytime you need a patch up, or anytime you just want to make some pizzas"

"She's not touching my dough!" Big E shouted from the back causing Xavier and Becky to laugh before the redhead hugged the boy and left with Paige

The two walked down the street together in silence before Becky said with a smile, "So you and Xavier?"

"Shut up"

"I'm not saying anything I just wanted to see how things were going...I didn't know things _were_ going"

"Well we've been on a couple dates"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I wanted my privacy… I was going to tell you eventually"

"Wait...tell me. You didn't tell Dean already did you?"

"Maybe" Paige said quietly causing Becky's eyes to widen

"Are you kidding me? You told Dean and not me!"

"I knew he wouldn't care, besides he's like a goldfish, he'd forget it in the next two minutes" Paige said tapping the side of her head with a smirk while Becky just rolled her eyes as they continued to walk

"Where are we going?"

"Well Xavier said you were pretty banged up earlier" Paige said, motioning to Becky's wrapped hand, "So why don't we head over to NWO, they don't have any fights tonight but they have open gym on Sundays so you can go in there and workout or just punch some bags."

"How do you know about all this stuff?"

"I told you I know people, besides, Sonya comes here all the time"

"How do you even know her?"

"She's my neighbor, but she and Mandy go to Sage Creek High across the train tracks"

"You live fucking far man, how do _you_ even go to our school?" Becky jokes causing Paige to laugh as they began approaching the parking garage of a gym. The garage doors were lifted open and lights were on revealing that the rings were moved and replaced with punching bags and workout gear, making it look like Shane's gym.

"I have my ways" Paige responded before looking to see Sonya approaching her with a smile

"Hey guys" She greeted as she hugged Paige before looking to Becky, "How's your head?"

"It's fine" Becky looked past Sonya to look in the gym, "So what… you just go in and workout?"

Sonya looked back to the gym where a few people were working out and fake fighting, practicing punches and other moves, "Yea… it's usually pretty empty on Sundays though so you can just go in an do whatever"

"Alright"

Once Sasha had come home she was met with Stephanie who was standing in the living room looking at her phone. Sasha immediately told her mother what had happened and explained everything, "Becky ran away"

"WHAT WHY?"

"Well after your argument she got really angry and started punching the walls and she left. She said that she didn't want to take her anger out on any of us so her running away was the best option" Sasha said causing Stephanie to groan and run her hands down her face in frustration.

"Well where did she run off to?"

"I uh… I don't know. Probably to Dean's. That's where she usually goes"

Stephanie moved around the living room and pulled on a jacket and shoes before motioning for Sasha to do the same, "Come on, we have to go get her, besides if she is at Dean's then we can talk to Seth's mother He does still live with them doesn't he?"

"...yes" Sasha mumbled as she pulled on a jacket and shoes while her mother headed to the door, only to stop as Hunter came in with a bloody nose.

"Oh my God Hunter what happened to you?" Stephanie asked quickly as she walked up to her husband and touched his face lightly while he wiped blood on his hand

"It was an accident, Becky and I-"

"Becky did this to you?" Stephanie said, cutting her husband off

"It was an accident" Hunter said clearly as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels to clean off his face and hands, "She started freaking out and I came up and hugged her. She wasn't expecting it and pulled back her arm and elbowed me in the face. Got me good too, no wonder she won those fights"

"That isn't an excuse and this isn't funny. That girl is out of control" Stephanie said seriously causing Sasha to stop what she was doing and look at her mother with a raised eyebrow.

"She's just angry." Sasha reasoned, "She needs time to cool off, and then she'll be back. She's done this before, and she always comes back"

"How many times?" Stephanie asked, turning to Sasha who backed up slightly at her mother's advances

"Uh… I...I don't know a few" Sasha said in a low tone, "Becky gets angry a lot, she was usually sneaking out to fight or go to Dean's"

Stephanie turned to her husband, "remember to nail that window shut. Now come on, let's go get her"

Stephanie and Hunter turned to walk out with Sasha following slowly behind, reluctant to bring her parents to Seth's house and even more reluctant to follow her mother anywhere while she was this upset. Sasha knew her sister was in big trouble, and her heart slightly raced with anticipation of what their house would be like once she was back. Soon the three were at Seth and Dean's house and Stephanie began angrily marching towards the door, but Sasha quickly jumped in front of her, "Wait a second mom. We don't even know if she's here. Why don't I go and check and you two stay here."

"Like Hell I-" Stephanie started as she remembered her conversation with Charlotte on the phone. Like she would let her daughter anywhere near her rapist alone.

"Babe?" Hunter said placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Just let her go and check and then she'll come right back"

"Hunter I-" Stephanie hadn't told her husband about what happened to Sasha. He knew she was pregnant but not that she was raped and Stephanie didn't know if she ever would tell her husband. It would break the man and Stephanie knew that, so she can't tell him, and that means she can't argue why Sasha couldn't go by herself

"Fine, but be quick"

Sasha nodded and walked off around the side of the house, knocking twice on Dean's window like Becky had done the one time when she brought her before. Soon Dean lifted the blinds and looked at her confused before opening his window, "Seth's not here. he's out with his mom"

"I'm not here for Seth"

"Then what can I do for you short stack?"

"Don't call me that" Sasha said with her arms crossed, "Is Becky here?"

"Uh...no sorry" Dean said looking back into his room as if to check and see if she was standing behind him, "Why?"

"She ran away and I figured she'd come here" Sasha explained causing Dean's eyes to widen in concern as he held out his hand to help Sasha in the window, knowing she was pregnant

"Well she's not here. When did she run away?" Dean asked as he sloppily pulled on a pair of jeans over his shorts and grabbed a hoodie and shoes

"Uh, a while ago. She was angry and grabbed some stuff and left."

"Well why didn't she come here?"

"I don't know" Dean sighed and grabbed his phone, pressing some buttons before waiting with his phone pressed to his ear, "Who are you calling?"

"Becky"

"She has a phone?" Sasha asked confused, she thought she was the only one with a secret phone

"Yeah she bought it with some of her fighting money" Dean said as he waited for her to answer, "Fuck, voicemail"

Dean began to dial someone else, "Who are you calling now?"

"Hey...Paige. Is Becky with you? Well where are you? Yeah… yeah well I got her sister here looking for her. No. No. You know, the short one"

"I'm not short!"

"Okay…Okay, thanks"

"so?" Sasha asked concerned

"she's with Paige" he answered as he gathered a bag and moved to leave

"Wait what are you doing? Where are you going?" Sasha asked confused as Dean slung a duffle bag over his shoulder

"I'm going to go meet them"

"Well where are they?"

"Safe"

"No dip sherlock, but where are they _safe_? I kind of need to tell my parents something" Sasha said as she pointed to the window

"They're here?" Dean asked as he walked to the window to look out and try to see them, "No wonder you came looking"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasha asked with her arms crossed as Dean closed his window and opened his room door, motioning for Sasha to follow him out

"I'm just saying… I know that you and Bex don't have the best relationship. I wouldn't expect you to come looking for her if your parents didn't force you" Dean said with a small smirk as the two walked out and through the living room, but Sasha grabbed Dean's arm and spun him, so he was facing her

"I'll have you know that I care about my little sister"

"Yeah sure"

"I'm serious"

"I know you think you're serious, but when it really comes down to it you're not"

Sasha frowned at this and stepped up to Dean with her arms crossed as she said, "You don't know a thing about me"

"I've known you since we were kids, I think I know you pretty well. Besides Becky tells me everything"

"Yeah she's tells you everything, but you didn't know where she was" Sasha said angrily, "I'm her big sister, you're just some guy. She'll be done with you sooner or later and move on to the next. Guys come and go, family is forever"

Dean rolled his eyes, "You know how many nights Becky came to me and cried about her family. She cried about how awful you were to her when you ditched her for Tamina and Naomi, she talked about how awful her family was and how she wished she was never adopted on some nights, but you know what? I was there for her. Where were you?"

Dean continued to walk and opened the front door, holding it open and motioning for Sasha to leave before he walked out with her. Stephanie and Hunter were both leaning against the car which was parked in front of the house and Stephanie perked up when she heard the door open and close.

"Dean" Hunter greeted

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley"

"Do you know where Becky is?" Stephanie said skipping the pleasantries

"Yeah, I'm going to get her right now"

"We'll get her, just tell us where"

"No offense Mrs, Helmsley, but Becky might not be in the right mindset for parenting right now. I can calm her down and bring her home"

"Well I-"

"Alright" Hunter said cutting his wife off, "You go and bring our girl home, but if anything happens to her I'll personally pay you a visit"

"Yes sir Mr. Helmsley sir" Dean said with a salute before hopping into his truck and pulling off while Sasha and Stephanie glared at him before turning and looking back to Hunter

"Is that boy even old enough to drive"

"Barely" Sasha responded as she and her mother passed hunter and got into the car, leaving him standing outside, "His mom wasn't home by the way… well Seth's mom"

"It doesn't matter, we have to go pick up Bayley anyway" Stephanie said before rolling down the window, "Hunter get in the car!"

Hunter quickly moved and got in the car before driving off to go get their other daughter.

Charlotte quietly moved around the kitchen, grabbing some things to cook dinner with. They had a few fresh produce items, enough to make some baked chicken with a few sides. She had been silent ever since her counseling session with Dusty as thoughts racked her brain. She had seen Roman twice in the time period between then and now and each time she quickly walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey Blonde" came the Irish voice of who Charlotte remembered was Sheamus causing her to turn around and see the boy sitting down at the bar stools, with Cesaro right beside him, "Whatca' cookin'?"

Charlotte looked at the two of them before silently raising the chicken to show him as she continued cooking. Cesaro looked at Sheamus confused before looking back to Charlotte, "What..yo-you don't talk?"

"I could've sworn she talked with Roman before" Sheamus said to Cesaro

"I talk" Charlotte said simply as she looked up at the boys before turning to continue cooking, "And my name's Charlotte… not Blonde"

"Sorry Lass" Sheamus responded with his hands raised defensively

"You're Irish right? I have a sister who was adopted from Ireland" Charlotte asked causing Sheamus to raise his eyebrow in curiosity

"Oh yeah? Where in Ireland?"

"Dublin"

"I'm from Dublin, maybe I knew her" Sheamus said with a smile but Charlotte merely shrugged and continued cooking

"I'm not cooking for the both of you, you know" Charlotte said eventually when she turned and saw the two boys still sitting there watching her

"Oh come on Blon- uh Charlotte. You got enough for three"

"Ooh chicken?" Came the southern voice of a pale boy with stringy, long black hair. He was wearing a black and blue shirt and had large holes in his ears even though the gauges were missing, "Make it four"

"Five would be WONDERFUL!" came another southern voice who stood beside the first boy dressed in a deep red shirt with jeans

"Ten"

Charlotte looked up at the rough voice that came from a man who towered over everyone and had muscles the size of her head. He was in a black shirt that had the sleeves ripped off and a pair of camouflage jeans, "uh… who are you?"

"Those two are Jeff an' Matt Hardy, an' this big fella is Braun" Sheamus explained as Charlotte continued to stare up in shock at how tall he was

"Hello" Braun said

"Um, okay… so I need-"

"Ten" Braun said cutting her off, "I need my protein"

"...Right." Charlotte looked away from the five boys and turned to the fridge to pull out more food, "Looks like I'm cooking for everyone"

"We would help, but you definitely don't want Sheamus, me or Braun anywhere near the stove"

"I'll help" Matt said but everyone quickly stopped him and yelled

"NO!"

"Make that you wouldn't want sheamus, me, Braun, or Matt anywhere near the stove" Cesaro said

"What? I can cook" Matt said

Jeff laughed and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder before saying, "last time you cooked everyone got food poisoning. Let's leave the cooking to the Blonde"

"Charlotte...my name is Charlotte"

"Huh...funny I'm from North Carolina" Jeff responded, "I've been to Charlotte before

"That's where I was born… my father wasn't that creative" Charlotte said with a dry smile before she continued cooking for all of the boys, listening as they talked and engaging in some conversation, even laughing at a few of their jokes. Even though it took a while to cook everything, not once did any of the boys leave or exclude her from the conversation.

"Hey Jeff what happened ta yer hair" Sheamus asked

"I was thinking that too. You're hair is just black now" Cesaro commented causing everyone to look at Jeff

"Yeah man you look stupid"

"Yeah… what do ya think Charlotte?"

"I don't know"

"Ivory made me wash out the dye" Jeff mumbled as he sat down beside Cesaro while he and Sheamus and even Braun laughed at him, "Man I hate her"

"Don't we all"

Charlotte smiled at this as she realized that she wasn't the only one who didn't like that women while she finished the food, "Food's done, grab plates"

The boys are smiled and quickly rummaged through the kitchen grabbing plates, drinks as they all began digging into the chicken, rice and corn that Charlotte had made. Once everyone had some all the boys pulled up stools and chairs to sit around the counter and eat.

"Mmm. Charlotte this is good."

"Yeah where'd you learn how to cook?"

"My mother taught me. My father can't cook to save his life, to she taught me and my sisters" Charlotte explained as she watched the boys eat, Braun with five pieces of chicken on his plate.

"The same father that wasn't creative with your name?" Jeff asked

"Nah. I was adopted. My adopted father is great and really nice but he still can't cook though"

"So. You were adopted by a nice family? Then why are you here? Most people here come from messed up families"

Charlotte smirked, "oh no. My family is plenty messed up."

"Well come on share. You're never in our group sessions so we don't know anything about you" Cesare pointed out as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth

"And yet, you all made me cook for you"

"Hey. It worked out didn't it? Now share… this is a safe space"

"Is that what they tell you?" Charlotte joked before rolling her eyes and sighing, "Fine. I'm Charlotte. I live… well lived, in San Diego with my three younger sisters, Sasha, Becky and Bayley. All of us were adopted from some really crappy homes… my birth father, he killed my birth siblings, tried to kill me too. He didn't, he's in jail now and I was adopted by these two great people. They gave me and my sisters a better life."

Charlotte looked up and saw Roman standing at the bottom of the stairs looking into the kitchen, she frowned at him before saying, "I was in a car accident when was young and messed up my leg, but I didn't let that stop me and I played Volleyball. But, I got in trouble, started doing drugs...made some… stupid decisions with some stupid people. People I should have never associated myself with because they brought nothing but trouble, but I had loved him. So I did a lot of stuff to get him to notice me drugs being one of them. Then, I threw my sister under the bus, and told my mother that she was raped, I also got a pre diagnosis of bipolar disorder, the same mental illness that screwed with my father's head… t-the same disorder that drove him to murder all of my sibling... and now I'm here."

Roman frowned at the story and looked down, before turning and leaving the room while Sheamus stood and gave Charlotte a small side hug, "You're alright lass."

"Yeah...I'm sorry I pressed you to tell us all that" Cesaro said as all the boys began to look guilty while they stopped eating

"Oh no, it's fine. It was actually good to talk about this" Charlotte responded as she looked over to where Roman was no longer standing before all the boys got up and gave her a group hug, "ok..but uh...this… this is weird"

All the boys apologized before letting go of her and heading back to their plates, all except for Braun. Braun placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder and said, "You ever need anything… you get one of us. You can always talk to any of us, whenever you want"

Charlotte stared at the boy shocked at his show of emotions before smiling, "Thanks Braun"

"As long as you cook for us again"

"Of course"

"We're not performing that"

"Why not?"

"It's stupid and we aren't a cover band"

"Well do you have any better options? I don't see you with any hidden gems in your back pocket"

"I actually have some songs" Bayley said stopping Buddy and Blake's arguing. The two had been arguing over what to play for the past half an hour because Buddy thought it was lame to do covers and he wanted them to be a real band.

"Really?" Ember asked

"Yeah, I write a lot. I think I have a song we can use. I'll teach it to you guys"

The group agreed and after an hour they believed they had got it down, "Damn Bayley this is deep"

"I wrote it a long time ago about my birth family so...it's kind of...ya know"

Ember smiled, "I think it's great" and turned to the boys, "Okay you guys ready?"

"Yeah" Blake said while Buddy gave a thumbs up, "Bayley you good?"

"Yep" Bayley said was she put the guitar strap over her shoulder and stepped up to the mic while Alexa sat on the couch in front of them watching with a smile. Bayley gave Alexa a wink before turning and motioning for Buddy to start on the drums before everyone eventually joined in and began playing until Bayley started singing.

 _italics= Bayley singing_ **Bold= Ember & the boys backup**

 _First things first_

 _I'ma say all the words inside my head_

 _I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_

 _The way that things have been, oh ooh_

 _Second thing second_

 _Don't you tell me what you think that I can be_

 _I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_

 _The master of my sea, oh ooh_

 _I was broken from a young age_

 _Taking my sulking to the masses_

 _Write down my poems for the few_

 _That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_

 _Singing from heartache from the pain_

 _Taking my message from the veins_

 _Speaking my lesson from the brain_

 _Seeing the beauty through the(_ _ **pain**_ _)_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (_ **Pain, pain** _)_

 _You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer (_ _ **Pain**_ _)_

 _Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from(_ _ **Pain**_ _)_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Third things third_

 _Send a prayer to the ones up above_

 _All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh_

 _Your spirit up above, oh ooh_

 _I was choking in the crowd_

 _Building my rain up in the cloud_

 _Falling like ashes to the ground_

 _Hoping my feelings, they would drown_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

 _Inhibited, limited_

 _'Til it broke up and it rained down_

 _It rained down, like_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believe(_ _ **Pain, pain**_ _)_

 _You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer(_ _ **Pain**_ _)_

 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from(_ _ **Pain**_ _)_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

 _Last things last_

 _By the grace of the fire and the flames_

 _You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh_

 _The blood in my veins, oh ooh_

 _But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_

 _Inhibited, limited_

 _'Til it broke up and it rained down_

 _It rained down, like_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer (_ _ **Pain, pain**_ _)_

 _You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer (_ _ **Pain**_ _)_

 _I let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

 _My life, my love, my drive, it came from (_ _ **Pain**_ _)_

 _You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

Bayley smiled and looked back at the boys as they finished and they all cheered and complimented her, "That was awesome"

"You were really good Bayley" ember compliment causing Alexa to roll her eyes before walking up to her girlfriend

"I thought you were _great_ " Alexa commented causing Bayley to smile

"Thanks Lex" Bayley said before looking over at the rest of the group, "Thanks guys. I've never performed that song before"

"Why not? It's a hit for sure" Blake said with a smile as everyone nodded in agreement, "How many more songs like that do you have?"

"Uh.. I don't know a few" Bayley shrugged

"a few? Try a hundred, Bayley writes songs in her sleep" Alexa said, praising her girlfriend

"yeah, but not all of them are hits...some of them are really embarrassing"

"embarrassing just means raw emotion. Bring some of your songs next time we rehearse" Buddy said

"Ok"

"Good. Now, I'm starving"

"me too. Lets go eat something" Blake said, "Ember Bayley you hungry, we're going to get some snacks"

"No thanks"

"Blake you better not touch my candy" Alexa said but Blake and Buddy just looked at each other before the two ran upstairs, leaving the 3 girls

Alexa gave an angry groan before running off after them, to protect her candy, leaving Ember and Bayley alone.

"Honestly I think your song was amazing" ember praised once more

"Thanks, but I mean I never planned for it to be played by a band, it's usually just me and my guitar, but...it was good. It felt good to play with a band." Bayley smiled, looking around at all the instruments

"Do you want to be a musician? I mean when you get older?" Ember asked

"Well yeah...but I mean, I feel like it's a dumb thing to say. Like when people ask you what you you wanna be when you get older and people are saying all this cool stuff like police officer or lawyer or doctor and then i say a musician and I feel like people just pity me for that decision."

"Pity you?"

"Okay maybe that's not the right word, but people just don't think musician is a real job, because so few people actually make it, but...I really think I could. I've written the songs, I've been playing since I was a little kid. My dad… he taught me everything I know, and I really want this I-"

"I get it Bayley" Ember said with a smile, placing her hand on Bayley's arm, "I could see it in your eyes when you play. You're good. I believe that you could be big one day. Just don't forget about us little people when you do"

Bayley smiled, "i could never forget you"

Ember blushed and smiled big, "really?"

"Yeah i mean the way you play guitar is amazing. I never seen someone play like you, your passion...it's all out there when you play. You're probably the best electric guitar player I know, I could never forget that"

Ember frowned a little and looked down, rocking back and forth on her toes a little before giving a fake smile, "...Right...yeah, well I could still show you how to play one day. It's just the same as all the other types just a different sound"

"Hey Bay… you want something to eat?" Alexa called out from the top of the stairs causing Ember to step back from Bayley

"No thanks Lex" Bayley yelled back

"You're going to be hungry, you haven't eaten anything in awhile and I know you get cranky when you don't eat"

Bayley blushed and scratched the back of her neck, "No I don't!"

"Yes you do...I'll bring you a sandwich!" Alexa yelled

"Thanks" Bayley answered before Alexa headed back into the kitchen leaving Bayley and Ember once more

"So...you and Alexa. Are you guys like...friends or...something more?" ember asked as she sat down on one of the couches in the basement

Bayley blushed as her hands ran over the strings of the guitar, "She's uh...she's my girlfriend."

"Oh… Is it serious?"

Bayley frowned at this question, "Uh yeah… I mean I think so. I mean I love her"

"Well then...I hope it lasts...congrats"

"Thanks. She's really special" Bayley said with a smile as she turned and looked up to the door that lead into the house and blushed, "I've been writing her a song...one that explains my feelings, but I'm still working on the lyrics"

"Well you know… I can help you if you'd like" Ember offered

"Yeah...maybe" Bayley said before Alexa came back to the steps

"Bayley! Your parents are here...your mother looks upset"

Bayley quickly stood and moved to place the bass guitar back but Buddy and Blake came up behind Alexa to enter the basement and saw her, "Keep it. You're part of the band now, that guitar is yours"

"Thanks" Bayley said with a smile before looking back to Ember who gave a tight lipped smile, "Bye Ember"

"Goodbye Bayley"

Bayley quickly walked up the stairs past the brother and walked up to Alexa. Once to two were upstairs Alexa closed the basement door and kissed Bayley on the lips, "I wish you could stay forever"

Bayley smiled, "But then you'd get sick of me"

"I could never"

Bayley smiled just as the doorbell rang causing the two to walk over. Alexa opened the door, while Bayley put on her shoes and jacket, revealing Hunter waiting on the front porch, "Hello Mr. Helmsley"

"Hello Alexa"

Bayley walked up behind Alexa, placing a kiss once more on the girl's forehead before saying, "Bye babe"

"Bye, see you tomorrow"

Bayley smiled and walked after Hunter to the car, sliding into the back seat where Sasha was sitting, "What's going on?"

"Becky ran away" Sasha said simply

"Again?"

Stephanie turned to Hunter and mumbled, "We really need to remember to nail that window shut"

Becky let out a deep breath as she stood, with sweat dripping down her face, following the bridge of her nose, down to the tip. She had changed into a white tank top and sweats as she worked out and she quickly wiped the sweat before turning to where Paige was sitting on the hood of a car that was parked across from the gym. It was Sonya's truck, Becky noticed as she saw the girl standing there with Paige. Sonya was standing, actually, very close to Paige as the pale girl laughed and smiled hard at whatever the fighter was saying. Becky stopped walking towards them and just stared, watching as the two talked before Sonya leaned in a whispered something to Paige causing her to laugh and kiss the girl on the lips. Becky quickly turned and headed back, deeper into the car garage as she thought about what she just saw. Paige had kissed Sonya, but...she had kissed Xavier earlier. We're the two a couple? Becky shook her head and continued to walk through the gym, looking at all the people around, fighting and working out until eventually she felt a hands wrap around her mouth and arms, pulling her back.

Becky was dragged out of the building through a back down, which led to an alleyway. She was thrown roughly on the ground before being surrounded by three people, "Look who we found"

Becky looked up to see those girls from before standing above her, Shayna, Jessamyn and Marina, each wearing black shirts and jeans. Marina had a black eye and a busted lip, along with some bruises on her nose and chin, causing Becky to smirk, "What you came back for another lasskicking?"

"Ha. Funny" Marina said before kicking Becky roughly in the stomach causing her to groan in pain, "You're real _funny_ "

Marina kicked Becky hard once more to the stomach causing her to curl up and hold her stomach in pain. She groaned once before looking up from the ground at the three girls, "That the best ya got? I've had kicks worse from me grandmum"

Shayna laughed before clapping her hands together, "You're going to really regret saying that. You see, my friend here has been waiting for you to come back here...get a little old fashion revenge."

Jessamyn turned and looked to Marina who was glaring down at the red head, "She's all yours M"

Marina looked around as thunder cracked in the sky, it was starting to get dark and rain was coming. The girl cracked her knuckles before pointing to her friends, "Jess watch the door...Shayna...hold her down"

"With pleasure" Shayna said before pulled Becky to her knees and holding Becky's arms back while Jessamyn moved and stood by the back door, keeping look out

"What...couldn't beat me one on one? Had to get your little friends to help you" Becky said causing Marina to rolled her eyes before punching Becky in the face.

"You talk too much" Marina stood right in front of Becky a grabbed the girl's face so she was looking up at her, "I'll fix that"

Marina began punching Becky repeatedly in the face until her mouth was bleeding. The girls laughed at this but Becky just glared at them while Marina stood and laughed to herself as she paced in front of Becky, "Is this the part were you tell me your evil backstory and you plans to take over the world?"

"Oh no. You see I'm the hero in this story. You came into our gym. You disrespected us, and we run this place...so in turn, you disrespected this gym, and we can't let that slide. Scott would allow it"

"You mean the man who gave me $5,000 for beating the shit out of you" Becky said, spitting blood as she talked, "I actually think he likes me. I think it's my charming personality"

Marina grimaced at the girl before superkicking Becky roughly in the face, sending the girl's head rocketing back, almost knocking her out. Almost. Becky looked up at the girl before rolling her eyes. She was not about to be the victim, especially not to these girls. Becky threw her head back, banging it against Shayna's causing her to let go of Becky. The redhead quickly scrambled to her fight just enough to run at Marina and spear her to the ground, Becky climbed on top of her and began punching her in the face repeatedly. Eventually Jessamyn and Shayna pulled her off and threw her against the wall. Becky groaned as her back hit the wall while the girls tended to their friend. Becky turned to the ground to push herself up as the rain began to fall, drenching her hair. Becky took a deep breath and smiled as her hand ran over a torn metal pipe that had come from the trash or the a part of the building. Becky slowly wrapped her hand around it and stood up with her hair soaked and blood dripping down her face.

"You okay M?" Jessamyn asked Marina before Becky walked up to them

"Why don't you ask her that later?" Becky said, "She's about to be preoccupied"

Jessamyn stood up and Becky swung the metal pipe hard across the stomach causing the girl to fall to her knees and hold her stomach in pain. Becky let out a roar and lifted the pipe before hitting the woman across the back causing her to fall to the ground. Shayna quickly ran at Becky, ready to throw a punch but Becky dodged it before hitting Shayna twice with the pipe. Once Shayna was on the ground, Becky turned to Marina who was scooting back on the ground, trying to get away from Becky.

"What the fuck are you?" Marina asked

"Me? I'm pissed the fuck off...nice to meet you" Becky said before swinging the pipe at Marina's knee, shattering the girl's leg causing her to scream while Becky smiled.

"Ahhh fuck. Fuck you" Marina yelled as she held her leg in pain

Becky just grinned as blood washed down her face from the rain, the cut above her eyebrow was reopened and her nose and mouth were cut and bleeding. She was giving an evil grin as she dragged the pipe along the ground, walking back over to the other girls as Jessamyn was getting back up, "You should really. Stay. Down"

Becky emphasized each word with another blow from the pipe , one hitting the back of the girl's head causing her to start bleeding. Becky felt the rush of anger and adrenaline flow through her as she continued to best Jessamyn and Shayna until she heard a loud pop. Becky slowly turned and looked back at Marina to see her holding a gun aimed at her. Becky slowly looked down to see red staining her chest, she brought her hand up to touch the spot as blood stained her hands.

"Becky!" Becky quickly looked up to see Dean, Paige and Sonya staring at her in shock before she let go of the pipe and fell to her knees.

"Bex" Dean called out while Sonya knocked Marina out, taking the gun from her, "Bex...come on stay with me"

Becky felt Dean wrap his arms around her as he positioned her in his lap so he could cradle her head. She watched as tears welled up in his eyes. That was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, make sure to follow and favorite and all that good stuff so you'll be updated for when the next chapter is out**


	38. Chapter 38

****A/N: hope you enjoy make sure to review and let me know what you think and what you want to see in the future chapters****

 **Chapter 38**

 ** _Flashback_**

" _come on Fergal catch up" the small six year old called out as she ran down the streets of Dublin. Her red hair blew in the wind as she laughed wildly at the small boy who ran after her._

" _Rebecca. Slow down" Fergal called out_

" _Come on Fergal, I told ya not ta call me that" Rebecca yelled back, "Only adults call me that"_

" _But it's yer name...and everyone calls ya that"_

" _Only when they're makin' fun of me" the young girl said with a pout but Fergal was still running behind her so he couldn't see her face_

 _The two were dressed in blue and white school uniforms with the small girl wearing a white button up, tucked into her blue skirt and a matching tie. While the young boy was in a blue suit jacket over a white shirt and blue tie with matching blue slacks. He struggled to keep up with the girl as they ran down the streets, turning corners left and right, eager to get to their foster home where snacks would be waiting for the lucky few that got home first. That's how it is a lot of the times, first come, first serve and usually these to were never first, but today. Today Becky had a good feeling, "Come on Fergal we're almost there"_

" _I told ya before. It's hard ta run in these pants"_

" _Fergal if we don' get there, all the stuff will be gone" Rebecca complained stopping slightly, allowing her friend to catch up to her before slapping him hard on the back of the head, "Come on pull yer head out yer arse"_

 _The two began running again before they reached the old two story house. It was white with grey windows and had a wire fence around its large lawn and steps that led up to the front door. Rebecca smiled and quickly opened the fence door and ran up the steps to the front door. She opened the door and rushed in passed the living room where three older boys were sitting watching soccer and into the kitchen where a groups of kids, all older than Rebecca, were eating the plate of biscuits that sat on the kitchen island._

" _Move Connor ya already had one"_

" _Ah! Hey Ava, ya ate mine"_

" _Stop pushing me"_

 _Rebecca ran up and squeezed past the larger children and grabbed a biscuit before the plate empties and turned to Fergal who stood at the door breathing hard. The small redhead smiled and walked up to him, happily eating her biscuit, "See I got a biscuit"_

 _The two turned and looked to where the group of kids was clearing out, revealing an empty plate. Fergal through up his hands, "That's the fourth time!"_

" _Yer too slow lad." the girl smiled_

" _Are ya gonna at least share Rebecca?"_

" _Not if ya keep callin' me that"_

" _Rebecca. Rebecca. Rebecca."_

" _Stop it"_

" _Ya know Rebecca means servant of God. It's usually a name given ta the most genuine an' beautiful women"_

" _How do ya know that?"_

" _I saw it in the library"_

 _Rebecca looked at the boy before smiling and breaking the biscuit in half and handing part of it to Fergal, "Here"_

" _Thanks" The two sat down on the floor, with their backs against the island as they ate their shared snack, watching as kids ran in and out. Some people playing tag, skateboarding, running and talking loudly as they moved around the house, before a women came in and yelled at everyone._

" _All of ya stop runnin' around like a bunch'a dopes" The woman was pale with red hair and she wore a tight green dress that came to her knees, "Fergal. There are people here ta see ya"_

 _Fergal looked at Rebecca before the two stood up and looked at the woman, "Who is it?"_

" _That family that's been interested in ya, now come on...hurry along...don' keep 'em waitin' lad"_

" _Yes Ms. O'Brien" Fergal said before looking back to Rebecca, "I'll be right back...Rebecca"_

"Who are you here to see?"

"Rebecca Helmsley" Finn said to the lady behind the front desk at the hospital, "I've told you that for the past...five minutes"

"Yes...of course, just give me a minute" the woman said before turning around in her chair as she went to a computer

Finn clenched his hands around the desk counter as he waited growing more and more frustrated. He was wearing a short sleeved, black, Polo shirt and tan khaki pants, "Can you call Dr. Finlay...he knows me"

"Finn! What are you doing here?"

Finn looked over to see Sasha standing not too far away from him. She was wearing a large black hoodie and a pair of leggings with her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and she had dark circles under her eyes. Finn sighed and rushed over to her, hugging her quickly before pulling back and saying, "Where's Rebecca is she okay?"

Sasha was staring in shock at the boy, one, because he hugged her. The two were not close nor had they ever interacted other than in one class which they share without Becky and two, because Sasha didn't know how he knew where they were, "you hugged me"

"Oh sorry, my uncle works here...he told me what happened. You know I'm friends with Rebecca...we go way back"

"I know. She told me. That doesn't explain why you hugged me" Sasha said with a smirk

"... I uh. That's just what I do when someone's family member gets shot" Finn smiled and went to say more but stopped when he saw Bayley. She was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans.

"Finn hi" the young girl called out before running up and hugging the boy

Once she pulled away Finn looked at Sasha and smiled, "see, she gets it...how's Rebecca?"

"In surgery she was shot in the chest, the bullet was lodged in her lung." Bayley answered causing Finn to frown.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Sasha frowned, "She's already technically died twice...they were able to bring her back, but we don't know anything more."

"Our parents are waiting in her room with some others, but we don't know how long she'll be" Bayley added

"I can ask my uncle...see what he knows"

"I'll come with you…" Sasha suggested causing Bayley to nod

"Okay...I'll head back, you tell us if you find out anything and I'll do the same"

"Okay" Sasha said before Bayley walked off causing Finn and Sasha to turn back to the front desk.

"Have you called Dr. Finlay yet?"

"He's on his way" the woman said before rolling her eyes and turning to help someone else.

Finn rolled his eyes and turned to Sasha, motioning for them to go and sit down in the waiting chairs. Sasha sat slowly, holding her stomach as she grunted, which Finn noticed, "You alright?"

"Fine...just...just cramps" Sasha said holding her stomach before looking around, "and the smell of the hospital makes me want to puke"

Finn looked around before whispering, "How's everything going, with the whole… baby thing?"

"Oh right...I forgot you were there that night at the hospital." Sasha said remembering that she was treated by Finn's uncle, "It's fine...I just…"

"Have you talked to Seth? Have you told your parents?"

"I uh..yeah, I talked with him… and I've told my parents but I really don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I just...ha-having a baby is a big responsibility. I don't think I could do that. I mean, i'll have to miss a lot of school, and if you miss too many days they get to fail you. There's no way that I can have this baby and stay in school."

"I mean you could talk to the teachers...get them to make an exception and to let you take home your work and turn it in online or with Rebecca"

"If Becky wakes up" Sasha said sadly, "She's had issues with her chest before, she got really hurt and now that bullet...that bullet..."

Finn thought for a second, "how did it happen? My Uncle called me...he told me that he saw Rebecca brought in, but he didn't tell me how"

"She was in a fight against these three girls and one of the girls pulled a gun on her… they shot her"

Finn watched as Sasha wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie as tears spilled out, "Hey..it's okay. She's going to be okay"

Finn slowly put his arm around Sasha and rubbed her arm, trying to comfort the girl, causing her to cry harder and turn into Finn, letting tears stain his polo shirt. The two stayed like this for a while, Finn smiling politely at anyone who looked at the two curiously while walking by, until Finlay walked over to them. Finn tapped Sasha lightly to get her attention before helping her stand, "Hey Uncle Finlay...how's Rebecca?"

"Well from what I've gathered, she's in surgery right now. She is experiencing traumatic pneumothorax because of the bullet wound which caused part of her right lung to collapse, so the doctors are working to remove that part of the lung through a surgery called a lobectomy." Finlay said slowly as Sasha gripped Finn's arm tighter at each word.

"But...she's going to be okay right?"

"Hopefully yes...but I don't want to sugar coat it. There is a high chance that she won't make it. She's already died twice on the way here and with the amount of blood she lost, it was very lucky for her to even get this far. Right now the doctors are being very careful because of the damage previously done to her ribs and lung from past injuries, but if something goes wrong, she could die from lack of oxygen, or the doctors will have to remove one of her lungs completely."

"What...doesn't she need that?" Sasha nearly shrieked

"Well, people can live with only one lung, but with her constant activity and history with lung and chest injuries I would suggest getting a lung transplant, but that could take weeks, to months if we put her on the waiting list. I mean, there aren't many people waiting for lungs, but there also aren't that many willing to give one either." Finlay said sadly

"What are her chances, I mean she can just get the lung removed if all else fails… but what are her chances of walking out of here?" Finn asked

"It's 40:60, right now."

"40:60, meaning she has a 60% chance of making it or…"

"Things don't look the best right now, all we can do right now is wait" Finlay replied instead causing Finn to nod before thanking his uncle, "I'll let you know if I hear anything else"

"Thank you" Sasha and Finn said before Dr. Finlay walked off and Sasha sighed deeply

"It's going to be okay Sasha. Rebecca will pull through from this. I've seen her handle a lot. She's strong." Finn said, hugging Sasha as she melted into Finn's chest, clenching his shirt tightly, "Come on...let's get ya back to your parents"

"Ca-can we just...walk around for a bit. I don't think I want to go back in there yet" Sasha said in a small voice

Finn nodded quickly, "Sure...uh have you eaten? We can go to the cafeteria and get something"

"Okay" Sasha agreed before the two walked in silence until Sasha spoke up, "So you and Becky? You were friends growing up?"

"Yes. We were raised in the same foster home for a short while before I got adopted, but Rebecca and i clicked right away" Finn said with a smile, not looking at Sasha as he spoke

Sasha raised an eyebrow at him, "Why do you keep calling her Rebecca? I mean I know that's her name but...you can call her Becky"

Finn laughed and scratched the back of his head, "yeah I know… I usually do but...when we were in Ireland I would call her Rebecca just to mess with her...she didn't like the name...at least until i told her about her name"

"What about it?"

"Well the name is given to the most genuine and beautiful women, and Rebeccas are usually adventurous and silly and have a playful and cute awkwardness about them. It fits her so perfectly, so I started calling her that whenever she was sad or scared, just to remind her that she is amazing" Finn said with a smile

"Do you love her?"

Finn paused before looking at Sasha, "As a sister… yes. I love her like she's family...she _is_ family."

Sasha nodded at this before the two entered the mostly deserted cafeteria. There were a few people sitting in there eating, others rushing in to grab food and back out. Finn and Sasha walked up to the serving line, each grabbing a wrapped up sandwich which came with a pickle, chips and a cookie, before sitting at one of the tables. Sasha looked around before saying, "This place reminds me of school"

"Yeah, except for the crying mother in the corner and the unsupervised little kids" Finn joked, motioning his head behind Sasha where two young children were grabbing cookies and running around playing tag in the cafeteria.

Sasha laughed at this before turning back to her food, "I'm actually really hungry"

"Do you want my pickle?" Finn asked as he watched Sasha tear into hers

The girl nodded, "please?"

Finn handed it over before offering his cookie too, "What about the cookie?"

"Ugh, is it chocolate, because that's been making me sick"

"It's sugar"

"Then yes please" the girl responded with a baby voice as she reached out for the cookie.

"So what was it like...growing up with your sisters?"

"Um...it was… hectic a lot of the times. I mean four girls sharing a bathroom, sharing a living space. Yeah sometimes things were great, you'd always have someone in your corner when there was a fight, and you always had someone to talk to if you wanted. It was usually Becky...and I mean yeah We'd fight and argue a lot too..well it's been a lot more common recently." Sasha shrugged, "Do you have siblings?"

Finn shook his head, "No. I always wanted one. I always considered Rebecca a sister, when we were younger"

Sasha gave a sad smile, "Becky is a good sister"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Ugh" a ten year old Sasha groaned as she laid out on the couch with a ice pack on her head._

 _She had been sick for the past few days and it caused for Hunter and Stephanie to keep her home from school, which meant that Sasha was going to miss the trip to the gold mine today. She had been wanting to go for the past month because the teacher said that they would get to mine and keep any gold they find. Once Sasha had found out that she was sick, she immediately tried to hide it but her mother heard her cough one to many times and made her stay home._

" _DAD!" Sasha cried out_

" _Yes baby girl?" Hunter asked as he rushed into the living room, he was dressed in a loose black shirt and jeans_

" _Can I have ice cream?" Sasha whined_

" _No, your mom said that you can't have ice cream… but you can have some soup"_

" _Chicken noodle?" Sasha turned to look at her father behind the couch_

" _I'll see what we have" Hunter said with a smile before walking off to the kitchen to go look_

" _When is everyone coming home, I'm bored!" Sasha yelled to her father_

" _You know your sisters will be back in a bit and your mother will be home later" Hunter said from the kitchen, "And we don't have chicken noodle… we have vegetable soup"_

" _Ugh, only Charlotte eats that one." Sasha groaned, "I want chicken noodle!"_

" _Well you'll have to wait for your mother to bring some home" Hunter said as he came in to look at his daughter_

 _Sasha groaned and sunk down into the couch before the door opened causing Sasha to shoot up and look at the door expectantly. Soon Bayley, Charlotte and Becky came in causing Sasha to immediately begin questioning Becky, "How was the mine? Did you get any gold?"_

 _Charlotte, dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans and Bayley wearing her pink t-shirt and shorts, walked to the kitchen asking Hunter for food while Becky walked to the couch and pulled off her backpack. Becky was wearing a black shirt and jeans and she smiled at her sister and pulled out some things, "It was cool. I got ya some stuff too"_

" _You did?" Sasha asked confused_

 _Becky nodded and pulled out a small glass tube with a piece of gold in it, "Here. I know how much ya wanted ta get a piece of gold, so i got it for ya"_

" _Really?" Sasha asked with wide eyes and Becky handed her the tube, "Thanks"_

" _I also got ya some snacks, cause I know yer sick and mom and dad won't let ya have junk food" Becky whispered as she handed her two bags of chips and some candy bars_

" _You didn't have to do that" Sasha said with a small smile as Becky moved to sit down on the couch beside her_

" _I know, but yer my sister...and I know how much ya hate being sick, especially since ya missed the field trip" Becky said with a shrug_

" _You're going to get sick sitting with me" Sasha said covering her mouth_

 _Becky shrugged, "It's fine"_

 _Sasha smiled and hugged Becky quickly, "Thank you"_

" _Don't mention it"_

Once they were done with their food Finn walked with Sasha back to the room where everyone was waiting, each of them perking up as they say people enter, only to slump back down in realization that it wasn't Becky or a doctor. The room was fit for a single patient with an empty space in the middle, showing that they would wheel Becky's bed in here once she was done with surgery. Bayley was sitting in the bay window with her legs crossed as she wrote in a small journal she had and Hunter and Stephanie sat in the two bedside hospital chairs, even though there was no bed. While Dean was pacing back and forth, ignoring Paige, telling him to stop every time he walked past where she and Sonya were leaning against the wall.

As Finn entered Dean stopped and rolled his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Finn's uncle is a doctor here" Bayley said from the window causing everyone to look to him expectantly

"You're Finn?" Stephanie asked, having heard his name before from Becky as the boy she had known back in Ireland

"Yes ma'am" Finn answered before looking around the room, "Well I talked to my uncle and he says that Becky has a partially collapsed lung. While she's in surgery, the doctors are going to either cut of that part of the lung or take it out completely since you only technically need one."

"But, he suggests her getting a lung transplant later, if they do remove the lung." Sasha added on allowing everyone to take in the information

"Did he say what's her chances of making it?" Sonya asked, stepping away from the wall slightly to look at Finn better

"She'll be fine" He said, "the surgery is dangerous, but she has options. She's not a smoker and she doesn't really drink or do drugs so her lungs are okay. The only problem is how fragile her chest is from her previous injuries"

Everyone looked around sadly, letting the silence take over the room as time passed. Eventually, it had been four hours. Fours hours of surgery and by now it was almost midnight. Sonya and Paige had left and went home, while Dean and Finn refused to leave, Dean apologizing multiple times to Stephanie and Hunter for allowing this to happen. Hunter, of course, had been furious, after all he did trust the boy to get his daughter and bring her back safely, but he eventually realized that it wasn't his fault and forgave him, placing his hand on his shoulder and telling him that he didn't blame him multiple times. Now, he was urging the boy to go home and get some sleep, they had school tomorrow and he didn't want them to spend the night in the small hospital room.

"I'm not leaving her… I want to be here when she gets back" Dean protested as he stood up, slightly defensive, from his chair as hunter approached him

"Dean… go home. The surgery won't be over for possibly another two hours. Get some rest, then you can come back and visit after school tomorrow"

"But the doctor said 2 to 6 hours, it's been four, she could be back any minute" Dean said seriously

Hunter and Stephanie looked to each other before Hunter said, "From what Finn told us from his uncle, it will likely be 6 hours and it's already almost midnight. We'll let you know if anything happens, but for now… you should go home."

"But-"

"No buts…" Stephanie said in her motherly voice, "Go home… sleep. Becky would never want you to lose sleep over her. You can come back tomorrow, and it'll give you a chance to freshen up"

Dean sighed, letting his shoulders slump down as he turned to the empty space where Becky's bed would be put in once she was done with surgery before looking back to Stephanie, "Fine… but I'll be back as soon as I can"

With that Dean said his goodbyes and left, before Stephanie gave a pointed look to Finn, "you too."

Finn put his hands up to show that he wasn't going to argue, before saying goodbye to everyone. Sasha quickly stood and said that she would walk him out, causing the two to be alone again as they walked down the hospital hall, "You didn't have to walk me out. I'm here a lot I know where I'm going"

"I know" Sasha said with a smile, looking over at Finn, "But _you_ didn't have to let my use your shirt as a tissue while I cried about… everything"

"You're right" Finn looked down at his shirt and wiped it playfully in disgust, "I'm definitely regretting that"

Sasha laughed and playfully pushed the boy, "I'm serious. I know you're Becky's friend and all, and you didn't have to listen to me rant about my problems"

"It's fine… Becky used to tell me that nobody's problem is too small, you just don't fully understand it. I may not understand what you're going through, but just know that you've got a friend in me now, and I'll be here if you need me."

Sasha blushed and hugged him quickly as they reached the front of the hospital, "Thanks Finn"

"No problem Sasha"

The next day Sasha woke up in a hospital chair beside Bayley who was leaning against her sleeping. Sasha looked around to see Becky had been wheeled back into the room, and was laying in the bed playing a game on Hunter's phone as he and Stephanie stood outside talking to the doctor quietly. Sasha shifted slightly, trying not to wake Bayley, but the movement was enough to cause Becky to look over and smile at her.

"Hey"

"Don't hey me" Sasha whisper yelled before placing her hand under Bayley's head to help her scoot out from under her. Once she was free she walked over to Becky's bedside and frowned, "you almost died"

"I heard that I did" Becky said with a smirk, "Twice"

"This isn't funny" Sasha said sadly

"You're right...it's only funny once"

"Becky!"

Becky frowned, "I know...I fine though...i'll be good as new and back to fighting before ya know it"

"Becky for god sake you were shot, you died. Part, if not all, of your lung is gone. You can not fight again...ever!" Sasha snapped causing Becky to frown and shift in her bed

The two sat in silence before Stephanie and Hunter came back in with frown, followed by the doctor and two police officers. The two officers walked up to Becky's bed, standing on the opposite side of Sasha, and one took out a notepad before asking, "Hello My name is Christian and this is my partner Edge. How are you feeling Rebecca?"

"Fine" Becky said shortly

"What is this about?" Sasha asked confused, "Why are you here?"

"We just want to ask Ms. Helmsley here a few questions about what happened last night" Edge said

"She was shot" Sasha answered quickly

"Sasha" Stephanie scolded

"Yes, we know she was shot, but three other girls were brought in and all of them were severely injured. We'd just like to get a better understanding of what happened" Christian said simply, ready to write down any information

Becky looked to her parents who nodded before sighing and looking up at the ceiling as she began explaining, "I was at this gym working out and then I got pulled out the back door and dragged into an alley by those three girls."

"Can you give us their names?"

"Uh..Marina, Jessamyn and Shayna" Becky said, struggling to remember, almost calling two of them Mary and Jessica, "They jumped me...but I fought back and then one of them shot me"

"You just fought back?"

"Yes"

"The three girls that came in before you, one had a shattered kneecap, one with bruised ribs and a broken nose and the other with a crack skull...and you're just telling me you fought back? What did you use?"

"A pipe"

"Tell us, play by play what happened, because what we've heard you continued to beat the three girls with the pipe, almost killing one of them."

Becky paused for a second as she saw her parents frown at the description of the two girls, "...they attacked me and I head butted one of the girls before they threw me into the wall. Then I grabbed whatever was around me and it was a pipe, so I...used it to get them to stop"

"Were they still attacking you by the time you cracked the girl's skull? Or the other's knee?"

Becky sighed, "No…"

"But they attacked her first...So that's self defense" Sasha said as she crossed her arms defensively

The two officers looked at each other causing Becky to groan and lay back in her bed looking up, "No Sasha it's not… i think i want a lawyer"

Christian closed his notepad and looked to his partner, "We'll be back Ms. Helmsley"

With that the two officers excused themselves and walked out along with the doctor who showed them out, leaving the family. Sasha was confused and Bayley sat up, now awake, "Why isn't it self defense they attacked you first?"

"If a person keeps hitting someone after they've stopped attacking you it's no longer self defense. If that gun was registered they could press charges on me" Becky said in a annoyed tone.

"But you dont think they actually will? Right?" Bayley asked

"I dont know. Probably" Becky sighed before Stephanie placed her hand on Beckys shoulder

"Don't worry we'll get our lawyers and sort this all out"

"yeah, why would those girls want to hurt you?" Hunter asked confused

"The one that shot me...I beat her in a fight and she and her friends weren't happy" Becky said frustrated as she moved to sit up but stopped as Stephanie placed her hand on Becky's shoulder and ushered her to lay back down

Stephanie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose before she began pacing, "I'm going to make a few calls, Hunter can you take the girls to the house and get them freshened up for school?"

"What we still have to go to school?" Sasha asked, "our sister nearly died!"

"Yeah… why say my dog ate my homework when you can say my sister died twice in the hospital...b-but don't worry she's fine. She's completely good besides the fact that she is missing a lung. Oh no she didn't need it, she'll-"

"Becky" Stephanie said, cutting off her daughter's ranting, "enough...

Hunter.. The kids"

"Right. Come on, let's go kids. I'll be back later to check on you kiddo" Hunter said, placing a kiss on Becky's forehead while Bayley waved goodbye and Sasha stood by her sister's side for a second more.

"I'll be back okay?"

"Okay" Becky smiled and slowly lifted her right arm up to Sasa for a fist bump causing Sasha to roll her eyes before bumping her fist against Becky's and walking out

"Try not to die anymore okay?"

"No promises" Becky shouted after her sister, smirking to herself while Stephanie pulled out her phone and began texting her lawyers.

There was a quick knock at Charlotte and Dana's door to which the shorter of the two answered quickly bouncing across the room to open the door, stopping slightly as she saw a group of boys standing there.

"Hey Dana, is Charlotte here?"

"Yeah, she is. Can I help you?" Dana said confused

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she turned over in bed to see her friends standing at the door, all dressed for the day, "Ugh, guys it's too early"

The boys smiled at her before pushing into the room around Dana and walking over to Charlotte's bed. The each brought up a chair and sat around her bed, with Braun standing at the foot, all smiling down at her, "It's morning"

"Yes I know Jeff, and usually I like to sleep until much later" Charlotte said, turning in her bed to go back to sleep

"Aw come on Charlotte, it's not that early" Cesaro said with a smirk

"And what are we going to do about breakfast?" Braun asked

Charlotte groaned before sitting up to stare at the boys. They were all wearing T-shirts and jeans, Jeff in a light blue one, Sheamus and Cesaro in soccer jerseys, Braun in a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and Matt in a red polo shirt. Charlotte wiped her eyes before commenting, "There's cereal in the cabinets...help yourselves"

"But we don' want cereal...yer cookin' was amazin' and we were wonderin' if ya'd make us breakfast" Sheamus said causing all of the boys to smile at her, even Braun who Charlotte admits looked ridiculous with a big grin on his face.

"Please?" Cesaro added

"Pretty please" the brothers said

"With a cherry on top" Braun said causing Charlotte's eyebrow to raise before she sighed

"I guess I can't say no to that...fine, fine. Let me get ready"

"Thanks Charlotte"

"Yer the best"

"Yeah, yeah, now get out" Charlotte said sleepily, motioning for the boys to get out of her room

Once the door was closed Charlotte slowly pushed herself out of bed and walked over to her closet as Dana said, "I never knew you were so popular"

"It just sort of happened" Charlotte responded as she pulled of her shirt before looking through her closet for another outfit.

Dana moved to her bed and sat down watching Charlotte carefully, "How?"

Charlotte felt Dana's eyes on her as she pulled on a long sleeve grey top, pulling it down to her volleyball shorts. She turned to see Dana quickly look away causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow before saying, "I can cook, and boys love food. So now I'm going to go cook breakfast for ten"

"There was only five of them"

"Have you ever seen Braun eat? He eats like a football team" Charlotte joked before slipping on a pair of shoes and pulling her hair into a ponytail, "You can join us if you'd like"

Dana smiled and quickly agreed before following Charlotte to the kitchen where the boys were all sitting talking and joking, "Ah, there you are we were starting to get hungry"

"Yeah whatever, quit your whining" Charlotte said as she entered the kitchen while Dana took an empty seat

"I'm thinking waffles, french toast, eggs, omelettes, bacon, fruit, pancakes" Braun listed

"No pancakes" Sheamus said

"We hate pancakes" Cesaro added

"How about french toast, bacon and eggs" Charlotte said as she began cooking. Charlotte felt eyes on her as she moved around the kitchen, working on the food as she listened to Sheamus and Cesaro argue about soccer while the Hardy brothers talked about tricks the could do when the pool freezes over from the cold weather. Once Charlotte was done she placed three plates full of pancakes and a tray of eggs and bacon, "There we go...all done"

The boys quickly thanked Charlotte before digging in, grabbing plates and cups before they began eating. Charlotte smiled at them as they all talked about how good the food was, "Wow this is amazing"

"Yeah, Charlotte I didn't know you could cook like this" Dana said with wide eyes while Jeff nodded

"Yeah Charlotte here is the master chef"

"Like that show" Matt said causing everyone to laugh while Jeff slowly nodded at him

"Yeah Matt...like the show"

"Charlotte" everyone turned their heads to see Ivory standing at the entry way with her arms crossed, "I need to speak with you for a second"

The boys slowly 'ooohh' as charlotte wiped off her hands and went to leave, turning quickly to say, "Clean up for me guys… and save me a few pancakes Braun"

"No problem lass" Cesaro said with a thumbs up causing Sheamus to hit him as he mocked his accent

Charlotte followed Ivory down the hall to her office before sitting down in the chair across from the woman's desk. She looked over Ivory's face as the woman sighed and brushed down her white button-up top, "Uh..is something wrong? I mean I haven't done anything"

"Your father called"

"He did...about what?"

"I have him on hold right now...he says it's urgent, it's about your sister" Ivory said sadly as she picked up the phone that sat on her desk and lifted it for Charlotte to take.

Charlotte's eyes widened and her hands nervously began to shake as she took the phone and took a deep breath, "hello?"

"Charlotte? Hey"

"Dad...what's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's Becky. She's in the hospital"

Charlotte stopped and sunk down in the chair, "Wait… what? What happened? Is she okay?"

"She was shot, she just went through surgery. She's awake, but… she'll need a lung transplant. She only has one right now and she was put on the waiting list for a transplant."

"so wait...who shot her?"

"these were girls she fought before"

"Like when she was fighting at gyms?"

"Yes"

"And they attacked her and shot her?"

"Yes"

"Where are they now?"

"Still in the hospital" Hunter said causing Charlotte to sigh, "Do you think they would try to attack her again?"

"From what the police said, I don't think those girls will be coming for here any time soon" Hunter explained causing Charlotte to nervously bite her fingernails

"What are you and mom going to do? I mean...if they file a lawsuit against Becky, she could face some serious time."

"Stephanie is already talking with the lawyers now, we'll figure something out… do some digging" Hunter said causing Charlotte to sigh, "Don't worry. How's things going for you? You alright?"

"Yeah...yeah dad I'm fine" Charlotte said with a small smile, happy that her father was asking about her, on her call days she always talked to her father and her siblings, her mother was always 'busy', "I'm good. I've been doing better."

Charlotte looked up to see Ivory smile at her before she heard her father respond, "Well that's good Princess, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks dad" Charlotte said before Ivory stood up from her desk, "Uh..I have to go...I'll talk to you guys this weekend. Tell everyone I said I love them okay?"

"Okay I will. Love you sweetie"

"Love you too. Bye" Charlotte hung up the phone before she immediately felt her heart begin to hurt and beat rapidly as she worried for her sister. She had always been there for her siblings when they were injured and Becky had always been there for her in return when they were younger. Charlotte and Sasha always argued and Bayley was too young to understand what Charlotte was going through so she had Becky had been close growing up. Becky was always there when she needed someone to make her laugh, or someone's shoulder to cry on. She felt bad that she wasn't there for her now, she felt bad that she wasn't there for her family, if she hadn't of been so obsessed with drugs, and if she hadn't of let roman distract her she could of been there. She would be there to help her siblings, she would be able to play volleyball, which she desperately missed, and she would be able to go to regular school instead of taking classes with a bunch of recovering addicts. Charlotte took a deep sigh as her mind began to think back on her memories of Becky.

 _Flashback_

 _A twelve year old Charlotte sat in the dark on the front porch with her knees up to her chest as she cried. She was wearing a dress and her hair was braided back as she had been stood up by this kid for her seventh grade dance. This kid named Mojo was supposed to take her but he didn't show, so now the blonde was crying on the front steps. She soon heard the front door open and close before footsteps sounded behind her._

" _I don't want to talk about this mom" Charlotte said through her sobs as she wiped her tears quickly while someone sat down beside her. She slowly turned to see Becky quietly eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream. The red head was wearing a long grey shirt and shorts and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she slowly ate and stared out at the cars driving down the street, "What are you doing out here?"_

" _The sky's really pretty tonight" she said offhandedly pointing the chocolate covered spoon to the stars that was showing, "I never get ta see the stars anymore"_

" _Becky go away...I don't wanna talk" Charlotte said in an annoyed voice while Becky ate another scoop of ice cream_

 _Becky twirled the cup around for a bit before looking to Charlotte, "Ya look really pretty"_

 _Charlotte scoffed, "Shut up"_

" _Okay"_

 _The two sat in silence for a while as Becky ate the ice cream and Charlotte slowly stopped crying, more focused on her sister's presence beside her than the fact that she was stood up, "What are you doing out here?"_

" _Just keeping you company" Becky said with a shrug_

" _Why?"_

" _Why not?" Charlotte stared at her sister causing her to roll her eyes before smiling, "Fine. Bayley an' Sasha are watchin' that stupid movie with mom again"_

" _The Wizard of OZ?" Becky nodded, "You hate that movie"_

" _Yeah...dumb dog" there was paused before Charlotte busted out laughing causing Becky to smile, "I'm glad I got you ta laugh...I mean I had a whole plan B and everything"_

" _Oh yeah... What was it?"_

 _Becky smiled and lifted up the half eaten cup of ice cream, before turning it and looking inside the cup before saying, "I got a little hungry though"_

 _Charlotte rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup from her sister causing Becky to smile and pull out another spoon from her pocket and handed it to her sister and smiled, "Thanks"_

" _No problem, it was yers anyway, mom got it for ya a while ago." Charlotte scoffed and pushed her sister slightly causing them both to laugh before Becky smiled and said, "Well...thanks to whoever stood you up… now I get to hang with my favorite sister"_

" _I'm your favorite?"_

" _Not a chance" Becky laughed causing Charlotte to roll her eyes and punched her repeatedly, "ow. Ow. I'm kidding, stop it."_

" _No" Charlotte wrapped her arm around Becky's head and began to rub her fist into Becky's hair, "Say I'm your favorite"_

" _Never"_

" _Say it"_

" _Ow, okay you're my favorite now get off me you jerk" Becky said pushing herself free from her sister's grasp, "You suck"_

" _Yeah but you love me"_

" _I know" Becky smiled, "you were too good for Mojo anyway...he had stupid hair"_

 _Charlotte laughed and agreed, "Yeah"_

" _Besides you can do much better" Becky said as she took a bite of ice cream_

" _Oh yeah?"_

" _For sure, don't let some random guy mess with your head. Just because he missed out doesn't mean you aren't worth so much to everyone else" Becky said looking out at the stars, "I mean you're worth a whole lot to me and everyone else. You're super smart, and strong, and you're a really good sister and You're like the female Thor… you can do anything, and if mojo can't see it than he's stupid"_

 _Charlotte smiled, "Thanks"_

 _The two sat in silence, passing the ice cream back and forth until Hunter drove up in the driveway and greeted them, "Hey kiddos what are you two doing out here, it's getting late. Charlotte… what are you still doing here?"_

" _I uh… I just had, better plans. Me and Becky were hanging out for a bit" Charlotte said, bumping her sister who was eating the last of the ice cream and smiled_

" _Alright...we'll lets go head on inside, it's getting cold" Hunter said helping the two girls up and in the house._

"Charlotte?" Ivory called out, "Charlotte are you alright?"

Charlotte quickly cleared her head and nodded, "Uh...yeah, yeah I'm good. I have to go."

"Charlotte you know that you have a therapy session in a few minutes" Ivory said as Charlotte stood up to stand face to face with the woman

"Yeah, I know...I'll head over there I just need a few moments" with that Charlotte quickly turned and left

Bayley was sitting in the auditorium laying on her back as she tossed grapes up in the air and tried to catch them. Alexa had been called in for a meeting during lunch so Bayley decided to come to the auditorium because she knew it would be empty and she could just chill and think. She had seen her sisters in and out of the hospital her whole life, but Becky...Becky had actually died...just thinking about the yelling and beeping of the machines made Bayley's eyes water. By the time she and her family had gotten to the hospital they were wheeling her back. Stephanie, Sasha and Bayley had run up as nurses and doctors crowded around Becky, giving her oxygen and an IV, while blood spread across her chest. She had just barely witnessed over the shoulders of nurses as they electrocuted Becky back to life the first time before she and her family were ushered away. She loved Becky, she was always a good big sister, they rarely fought other than when Becky was angry that one time and yelled her about her thing with Carmella, but other than that Becky was the best. Becky was always her protector when Charlotte wasn't there and she was the only one who let her play with her when they were growing up.

 _ **Flashback**_

 ** _"Hey Charlotte...can I play with you and Sasha now?" A six year old Bayley asked as her oldest sister peppered a volleyball back and forth in the backyard._**

 _ **"Bayley you can't...you're too little" Sasha said as she bounced the ball to Charlotte**_

 ** _"You always say that"_**

 _ **"That's because it's true"**_

 ** _"Charlotte!"_**

 _ **"Sorry bayley, we're busy, and we don't want you to get hurt" Charlotte said as she grabbed teh ball and held it before turning to Bayley, "Go back inside"**_

 _ **"Ugh" Bayley groaned before turning and walking back into the house where Becky was sitting on the island counter eating an apple**_

 ** _"Hey Bayley"_**

 ** _"Hi Becky" Bayley groaned before sitting down in one of the chairs and slamming her head down on the counter causing Becky to raise an eyebrow and rub Bayley's back_**

 _ **"What's wrong Bay?"**_

 _ **"Sasha and Charlotte won't let me play with them"**_

 _ **"You wouldn' want ta play with them, I can see they're very competitive"**_

 ** _"Yeah, but I still wanna play"_**

 _ **"Why don' we watch the Telly?" Becky suggested before hoping off he counter and pulling Bayley with her, "Come on...you don' need ta have their approval, besides ya can always hang out with me"**_

 ** _"Really?"_**

 ** _"Of course"_**

 ** _With that the two walked to the living room and began flipping through the channels until they stopped at the Voice, "Oh stop..I wanna watch this"_**

 ** _"What is it?" Becky asked_**

 _ **"It's a singing show" Bayley explained before the two began watching the show. This became their show, they always watched it over and over again much to Bayley's pleasure as they always watched it and excluded Sasha and Charlotte, allowing the two to bond over something her other sisters didn't.**_

Bayley shook her head of the thought and sat up, looking down at her tray of food. A sandwich, grapes, milk and a cookie. Bayley smiled, it was chocolate chip so she would save it for Alexa. Speaking of Alexa, Bayley pushed herself up and began walking around the stage. The auditorium was huge with two flights of seats and a large stage that reminded her of the symphony. There was also a large piano on stage behind the open curtains and a bunch of other instruments as the band was setting up for the winter concert later in the week.

"You gonna sing something Helmsley!"

Bayley quickly looked out into the audience as a spotlight hit her causing her to squint and look before it moved revealing Ember standing on the second story beside the stage light, "Hey Ember"

With that the girl smiled before running down to the stage to greet the girl with a tight hug, "Hey Bayley"

"What are you doing here?"

"You know I'm in the AV club right. I handel the lights and everything. They told me to practice the spots for the winter concerta dn talent show and I usually come here during lunch just to chill… but I see you've discovered my secret spot." Ember joked. She was wearing a black sweater and jeans which made her orange braids stick out more, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh...just came here to practice my song"

"The one you are writing for your girlfriend?" Bayley nodded, "Well, then you're lucky I'm here. I told you I could help you with some of the lyrics"

"Right" Bayley said, "I could use some help"

"Well that's what I'm here for" Ember said with a big smile while Bayley pulled a journal out of her notebook and walked over to the piano with Ember not far behind.

The two sat down and Bayley opened the book to a page where words were already scribbled down, "So uh...I wrote this about me and Alexa"

"Really I thought you were going to sing a song to your girlfriend about animals" Ember said sarcastically

"Alexa actually loves animals" Bayley said in a quiet voice which Ember didn't hear as she took the notebook and placed it between the two, opening it fully to see the words and the notes that Bayley had written down

"This song is on piano right?"

"Yes"

"You do know that these aren't the actual notes on a piano" Ember noted looking at the small symbols that Bayley used

"I never learned how to right them and I usually don't remember them so i write them like that. I mean I know the scales and all that but this helps me better"

"Okay...you're the musician" Ember said with her hands raised slightly before saying, "what do you have so far?"

Bayley cleared her throat and rolled up the sleeves of her blue hoodie before she began playing a few chords.

( _Bayley singing) (_ _ **Ember singing)**_

 _I don't need you to sell me on reasons to want you_

 _I don't need you to search for the proof that I should_

 _You don't have to convince me_

 _You don't have to be scared you're not enough_

 _'Cause what we've got going is good_

 _I don't need more reminders of all that's been broken_

 _I don't need you to fix what I'd rather forget_

 _Clear the slate and start over_

 _Try to quiet the noises in your head_

 _We can't compete with all that_

 _So what if it's us?_

 _What if it's us_

 _And only us_

 _And what came before won't count anymore or matter?_

 _Can we try that?_

 _What if it's you_

 _And what if it's me_

 _And what if that's all that we need it to be_

 _And the rest of the world falls away?_

 _What do you say?_

 **I never thought there'd be someone like you who would want me**

Bayley looked over in surprise as Ember started singing the word she saw on Bayley's notebook, before smiling and listening as she kept playing. She had no idea that Ember could sing, but it was good, she started singing Bayley's words and adding a few of her own as the two sang and played.

 **So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go**

 **But if you really see me**

 **If you like me for me and nothing else**

 **Well, that's all that I've wanted for longer that you could possibly know**

 **So it can be us**

 **It can be us**

 **And only us**

 **And what came before won't count anymore or matter**

 **We can try that**

 **It's not so impossible** _(It's not so impossible)_

 **Nobody else but the two of us here**

 **'Cause you're saying it's possible** _('Cause you're saying it's possible)_

 _We can just watch the whole world disappear_

 **'Til you're the only one** _('Til you're the only one)_

 **I still know how to see** _(I still know how to see)_

 **It's just you and me**

 _It'll be us, It'll be us_

 _And only us_

 _And what came before won't count anymore_

We can try that _(We can try that)_

 **You and me** _(you and me)_

 **That's all that we need it to be** _(That's all that we need it to be)_

 **And the rest of the world falls away** _(And the rest of the world falls away)_

 **And the rest of the world falls away** _(And the rest of the world falls away)_

 **The world falls away** _(The world falls away)_

 **The world falls away** _(The world falls away)_

 **And it's only us** _(And it's only us)_

As the song came to an end Bayley played out the song on the piano while ember watched her carefully. Once she was done Bayley gave a small laugh, "Wow that was amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that, and those lyrics they-"

Ember quickly cut Bayley off by kissing her quickly, taking Bayley completely off guard. Bayley quickly pulled away and stood up from the piano bench, stepping away from her Ember with her hands raised defensively, "Bayley wait"

"Why did you do that? I have a girlfriend"

"I'm sorry" Ember apologized as she stood while Bayley grabbed her notebook and rushed over to her stuff, shoving her book into her bag, "Bayley please stop"

Ember walked over to Bayley and grabbed the girl's shoulder causing Bayley to pull away and turn to face Ember, "I'm sorry...I have a girlfriend who I love. I have to go. This was a mistake"

"Bayley!" Ember called out as Bayley quickly jumped down from the stage and ran out of the auditorium.

 **A/N: thanks for reading make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated on the next chapter. Also the song in this chapter was called Only us from Dear Evan Hansen**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy and make sure to read, review, favorite and all that good stuff**

 **Chapter 39**

By the time Friday rolled around Becky was told that the three girls were pressing charges on her, claiming that she assaulted them and she was arrested as soon as she was allowed to safely leave the hospital. She was taken in early in the morning around 3 and processed into the system while Hunter and Stephanie were informed and quickly posted her bail. The whole process took around ten hours but Becky was finally released into Stephanie's custody around 1 in the afternoon. When Stephanie talked to her lawyers he told her that the gun Becky was shot with was Marina's father who gave it to her as a gift, and in the state of California, that means she legally owns it and she had her permits since she was 18 and was legally allowed to carry the gun. Also, since Becky continued to attack the girls with a "deadly weapon" after they stopped attacking her, Marina had every right to shoot her, because she "feared for her friends' life." So now, the family lawyers said that because of Becky's history of anger and fighting that came up with further digging would put her in a tough spot if they took this to court.

"Thank you again for meeting with me Mr. Ross" Stephanie said as she and Becky were guided into her lawyer's office both dressed professionally for the meeting where they would be looking into the redhead's options before Monday when she would have to either plead guilty or not guilty to a judge.

"Jim is fine Stephanie and it's really no problem. I've been studying the case and all of the evidence and I have to say this is one of my more blurry cases" Jim Ross said seriously

Stephanie gave a short and sarcastic scoff as she patted down the end of her beige dress and took a seat in the office beside her daughter who was sitting across from Jim who was dressed in a proper suit and a cowboy hat as he read through a few files, "Just tell me how bad it is"

"Everything with the girls is legit, the license the gun it's all legal, and all of the girls are giving the same testament of Becky being crazy and attacking them after they pulled her away to talk"

"Becky says they attacked her, she has bruises on her stomach and face that prove that" Stephanie explained, looking to her daughter for confirmation to which Becky nodded slowly, not making eye contact with her mother.

"Well yes, but with no other witnesses other than those girls and Becky, there is no say on who threw the first punch, as of right now it's her word against theirs."

"There weren't any cameras?" Stephanie asked hopefully

"Sadly no, from the testimony of the three that came and found Becky, uh...Dean Ambrose, Sonya Deville, and Paige Mcknight...they just saw Becky holding the pipe over their bodies with a bullet hole in her back and Marina pointing the gun. This all adds to their testimony that Becky was using a deadly weapon to attack them, which she herself admitted to the cops at the hospital." Jim said as he fixed his glasses and flipped through the files on his desk

"So...I have no chance?" Becky said so quietly she was almost sure neither adult heard her

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that there is little evidence to back you, that doesn't mean that there isn't a jury that could possibly see your side of things, however, it is unlikely"

"So, you're saying she should plead guilty?" Stephanie asked slightly in shock

Jim sighed and took off his cowboy hat before setting it down and saying, "That's probably the best option. Unless you little lady have a lot of hope and faith"

Stephanie looked at Becky who sunk down in her seat sadly, "No...I don't."

"Well Becky I think we should think about this. This doesn't have to be something you answer to right now." Stephanie said softly placing her hand on Becky's leg softly and giving her a warm smile which Becky didn't return.

"Your mother is right. We can meet again on Sunday or Monday before the hearing and talk about what you decided. There is no pressure"

"Actually there is...there is a lot of pressure. This is my life on the line" Becky said sadly, the gravity of her situation weighing heavily on her. Her old bubbly personality fading quickly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Everything will be okay Becky" Stephanie said in a low tone as she gripped Becky's hand before turning to look at Jim, "We'll think it over some more and I will call you on Sunday

"Alright..but Stephanie...there is one other thing that I think we should discuss" Jim said with a warning tone causing Stephanie to frown before looking to her daughter who was on the verge of tears

"Becky why don't you go wait in the hallway" Stephanie suggested before fishing out a dollar and handing it to the girl, "Go get yourself something from the vending machine. I'll be right out once we're done"

Becky nodded and stood before exiting the room and slightly closing the door behind her, leaving it open just a crack as she was met with the cold air of the office building. It was Ross's own firm and it held five other offices on the one floor, with plenty of chairs and a comfortable waiting area which was abandoned. She and Stephanie were the only people there since Mr. Ross had closed up the firm early today and was simply focused on her case. Becky slowly made her way over to the vending machine that was down at the end of the hall away from the door. She slowly looked to see what they had.

"Chips, gum, candy...shit, shit and more shit" Becky muttered before lifting the dollar to her face, "I can't get shit with a dollar..nothing except for that gum"

Becky sighed and slowly put the dollar into the machine and punched in the numbers aggressively before waiting. The machine slowly moved and began to dispense her gum, only to stop halfway, "You gotta be kidding me"

Becky slightly pushed the machine, but it did nothing, "You gotta be kidding me...come on, it's a little piece of gum."

Becky groaned and began to shake the machine violently only causing the gum to fall backward further into the metal rings instead of forward. Becky groaned loudly before stopping and placing her head against the glass, clearly frustrated. The redhead let her eyes close as her mind began to wander back to the night. Flashes of blood, and the sound of metal hitting bone, screams from the girls and the scared looks in their faces filled Becky's mind.

" _What the fuck are you?"_

Becky clenched her eyes tightly as the screams became deafening and her heart began to pound rapidly. She clenched and unclenched her fists before she punched the machine one last time causing the light inside the machine to turn out, as still, nothing fell.

"Fuck me" Becky said sadly before pushing away from the machine and heading over to the chairs that line the walls outside the office where her mother was. She slowly slumped down and sighed before waiting for her mother, tapping her shoes on the ground impatiently, only stopping when she heard her name.

"This whole thing with Becky...It isn't looking good. While I was looking through the files and the evidence I heard that social services are looking into the case. They're going to be watching very closely" Jim said in a low tone causing Becky to lean in closer to the door, covering her mouth in shock while Stephanie gasped

"What?"

"I think they're gathering a case against you and Hunter. With Becky's case and Charlotte being sent to rehab, you're not developing the best track record. I'm sorry, but after this hearing...things could go very badly for you and your family."

"Wait...you-you're saying they might try and take my girls?"

Jim sighed, "Maybe...maybe not. If Becky pleads not guilty and goes through with that case and that jury makes her out to be a monster, and she gets jail time...social services will more than likely take your girls. Or at least try. You know i'm here in your corner, but...it doesn't look good"

"What about if she pleads guilty and takes her punishment?"

"It won't look good, they'll definitely be on your ass about this… but if the judge gives Becky probation and community and service as I suspect, then they might be more lenient. Social Services might give her a chance to prove herself, but if she screws up again...you'll be in for one hell of a fight"

Becky pulled away from the door and quickly stood, backing away slowly as tears filled her eyes. If she didn't think her decision mattered before it definitely now. Becky quickly wiped tears from her eyes just as Stephanie came out of the room, tightly clenched her purse and took a deep breath, "Come on Rebecca let's go, we have to get your sister from school"

Becky slowly stood and walked out of the building following behind her mother as she finally dried her eyes once they got to the car, "Mom"

"Yes Becky?"

"I-I...I'm sorry" Becky said causing Stephanie to sigh as she sat in the front seat and looked over at her middle daughter who was avoiding eye contact, "I messed everything up"

"It's okay my little firecracker, we'll figure it out"

Sasha slowly exited the school after putting her books into her bag, and struggling slightly with the weight that it put on her back. She was wearing a loose back shirt that covered her growing stomach under a long sleeved, navy blue sweater and a pair of leggings. She had gone throughout the whole day without vomiting once but she had a killer headache and her back was killing her. Also she was kind of lonely, she hadn't seen her sister that much this week except for when they visited her in the hospital but she hadn't been in school all week and Sasha kind of missed seeing her around. She saw Dean and Paige every now and then but they both seemed a bit down and lost without the redhead there as well. As Sasha thought she suddenly felt a hand on her arm, causing her to jump slightly before turning to see Seth standing with his arms crossed

"Hey Seth" Sasha said nervously

"You've been avoiding me" Seth said, raising his phone slightly so Sasha knew what he was talking about. His clothes were slightly messy and his eyes were red, from what Sasha didn't know but she could tell he was on the edge, "I got you a phone for a reason, and yet you haven't answered any of my texts. What was the point of me giving you a phone if you weren't going to be grateful for it?"

"Seth I am grateful, there has just been a lot going on with my family. I've been busy"

"You're supposed to tell me about MY baby"

"It's our baby and I was going to talk to you… my mom's been calling yours she wants to meet."

"Meet? About what?"

"About the baby and what we're going to do" Sasha whispered as people walked around them, leaving the school

"Look Sasha that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" Seth started in a low tone as he ran his hand through his long hair

"What?"

"I've been doing really well in football, I've got colleges talking about me already...I can't have this messed up by a baby"

Sasha paused and clutched the strapped of her backpack as she stared at Seth in shock, before she nearly yelled, "So what...you want me to get rid of it?"

Seth sighed and looked around before holding Sasha's arm as he pulled her closer to her as she was starting to get angry. He whispered, "Stop yelling. Think about our future, this baby would ruin...whatever you do"

Sasha rolled her eyes and moved to pull away from Seth's grip but he simply tightened his hold, "let go of me"

"Look Sasha, this baby will bring nothing but trouble, you and I both know that. Getting rid of it is the best option."

"This is a living being you're talking about"

"It's not going to feel it, it's still early it'll be like nothing. I mean, we can't provide for it, you'll be missing school, and I am not going to play the daddy role all throughout my high school career"

Sasha stopped as tears began to fill her eyes, "i thought you said you were with me on this?"

"Yeah well I thought about it and this is a big mistake"

A few tears fell from her eyes as she tried to yank her arm away but Seth gripped her even tighter causing her to wince in pain, "Ow. Seth let me go. Seth you're hurting me"

"Is everything okay here?" Sasha looked over to see Finn standing there looking carefully at Seth's grip, causing the boy to let her go, "You okay Sasha?"

"This is a private matter. Why don't you run along" Seth said, taking a step towards Finn who didn't back down. He was dressed in a black jacket and jeans which made him look more normal compared to his usual Polo and khakis.

"I'm just checking to make sure everyone is okay." Finn said with a boyish smile which infuriated Seth, causing him to push Finn away slightly

"Seth stop" Sasha said placing her hand on Seth's chest, "Finn please just-"

"Why are you talking to him?" Seth asked loudly causing Sasha to mentally thank God that the hallways were no empty, "Have you two been hooking up behind my back?"

"What? No of course not" Sasha yelled back at Seth, "He's a friend Seth and frankly I don't know what _we_ are right now"

Seth gave a sarcastic laugh as he stepped away from both Finn and Sasha and began to pace, "Yeah, right. Is he why you haven't been responding to me?"

"No I told you, I've been busy"

"Yeah busy fucking him!" Seth shouted getting into her face, push her slightly causing Finn to step up and push Seth away from her, making him fall on his butt

"Back off man. You can be angry and you can yell all you want but do not lay your hands on her. If you do again I will beat the living shit out of you" Finn snapped before guiding Sasha out of the building, leaving Seth on the floor angry.

Once the two were outside in the parking lot, Finn turned to Sasha and began to check on her, "Thank you...for that. For standing up to Seth for me"

"Anytime Sasha. He shouldn't touch you like that." Finn said sincerely, "Are you okay, is your arm okay?"

Sasha looked down at her arm, lifting her sleeve up to see a small bruise forming, before she quickly pulled it back down, "Yea...I'm fine."

"Are you sure because i'll go back in there and kick his ass"

"Yes I'm sure" Sasha said blushing, "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that. My uncle told me about Becky." Finn said softly, as he took her bookbag and carried it for her, noticing how she was struggling with it

"Yeah. Her bail was already posted so she out, she's just waiting for the hearing on Monday."

"Are you okay with everything that's happening?"

Sasha sighed, "Yeah...yeah I'm good. Thank you for asking."

"Anytime, Oh, and I got you these" Finn quickly pulled out a tub of sugar cookies, "You said you liked them at the hospital and my mother likes to cook, so…"

"Finn! You didn't have to do that" Sasha said with a blush as she took the tubberware only to stop as Finn was tackled to the ground, "OH MY GOD!"

Seth and Finn began to wrestle on the ground, each punching the other as they fought. As Seth got on top of Finn he began to punch him repeatedly before Finn pushed he away so Seth landed on the sidewalk further away from them. After a second Finn went to attack Seth some more but Sasha quickly stood in front of him, "Finn stop please"

"But he-"

"Please…" Sasha said slowly placing her hand on his chest, "Don't get in trouble… not like Becky"

Finn looked from Sasha to Seth who was starting to get off the ground as he yelled, "Yeah you bitch...come on. You're bold enough to screw my girlfriend, but not enough to fight me."

"Finn…" Sasha said carefully not wanting the boy to engage in a fight

"God Sasha I didn't know you were such a slut" Seth shouted out from the ground

"Don't" Sasha said once more to Finn, ignoring Seth behind her

Finn sighed and nodded to Sasha before moving her out of the way slightly as Seth came charging at him. Finn quickly punched the boy hard in the face causing him to fall back. Sasha covered her mouth in shock while Finn sighed and calmed himself before wiping off imaginary dust from his jacket and turning to Sasha, "Sorry about that"

Sasha looked to Seth who was unconscious on the ground before looking back to Finn shocked, "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let him talk to you like that" Finn said seriously as Sasha ran her fingers over the bruises forming under his left eye and his cheek, "I want to look out for you...and your baby"

"Why?"

Finn gave her a small smile as he thought before saying, "I don't know...i feel drawn to you, and I don't want to see you hurt by that douchebag"

Sasha blushed and smiled before hugging Finn tightly, "Thank you."

"No problem"

There was a small car horn causing the two to break apart and turn to see Stephanie's car. Finn picked up Sasha's backpack and the tub of cookies before walking the smaller girl to the car. Becky was sitting in the front seat so Finn opened the back door for Sasha and handed her her things as she got situated. Stephanie looked back at him and looked confused, "What happened to your face Finn!"

"Ah, just a few scrapes Mrs. Helmsley. I'm fine"

"Liar" Becky muttered from the front seat

"It's good to see you Becky, I'm glad you're okay" Finn said, moving to the front window as Becky looked out past him to see Seth laying on the ground further away

"a dèan thu sin" Becky said in Gaelic to Finn causing him to raise his eyebrow before looking at Seth and nodding. The red head smirked, the two always talked in Gaelic when they were younger and not alone, they were the only two in the home that knew the language and practiced daily. She gave a laugh before saying, "Good job. I would've done the same"

Finn smirked before looking back to Sasha, "I'll see you around Sasha"

"See you Finn, thanks again" With that Finn backed away and closed the door, waving a goodbye to the family before heading off. Back in the car Sasha leaned forward to her younger sister, "What did you say to him?"

"I asked him if he did that to Seth" Becky responded, not looking back at her sister

"What language was that?"

"Gaelic"

"I've never heard you speak that before"

"None of you would understand me so I didn't speak it, doesn't mean I don't still know it from Ireland"

Sasha nodded at this and looked to her mother who was nervously biting her lip. The second oldest Helmsley could see that things were obviously bothering her mother, "Are you okay mom?"

"Yes...yes I'm okay. Don't you girls worry."

After Stephanie dropped Becky and Sasha off at home she went out to pick up her youngest daughter from school so she could take the girl to meet her birth mother. The two were supposed to meet at a small cafe about twenty minutes away from the house and Stephanie promised that she would be there for her daughter. The young girl was nervous as the two walked into the slightly empty cafe and took a seat, "What if she doesn't like me?"

"She'll love you Bayley"

"...but what if she doesn't?"

Stephanie smiled sadly at her youngest girl and lightly brought her hand up to Bayley's face and squeezed the girl's cheek, "bayley you are amazing, anyone would be lucky to know you. That's why she wanted to meet up with you."

"But...what if I tell her I'm...gay and she hates me?" Bayley whispered as she played with the end of her hair nervously

Stephanie frowned and sat back, "What do you want to get out of this meeting Bayley?"

"I-I, I just want to know why she was so awful to me. I want answers."

"Do you want a relationship with your mother after all of this?"

" _You're_ my mother" Bayley said sincerely causing Stephanie to smile, "I just want to talk...and maybe know about her...and her other daughter I mean...I have another sister. She never did anything to me...I should get to know her a little."

Stephanie nodded at this and smiled at her daughter, actually enjoying talking to her youngest. She had the least amount of drama going on with her and it was actually a relief to talk about her problems rather than deal with what's going on with her oldest girls, "You have every right to Bayley...and you don't have to tell her anything about you that you don't want to."

Bayley nodded at this and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves just before the bell of the door jingled causing them both to look up and see the woman walking in. She was in a rose pink dress and she wore a fur coat over it as she took off her shades and looked around before spotting Bayley and Stephanie. She gave a small smile before brushing down her long dark hair nervously and walking over causing Stephanie to stand and greet the girl, "It's good to see you again Pamela"

The woman gave a nervous smile to Stephanie before saying, "You too Stephanie. Look… I'm so sorry for how i acted all those years ago. I was young and angry, a-and that's no excuse but I-"

"It's alright." Stephanie said before looking to Bayley, "Bayley...I'll let you two talk… I'll be right over there if you need me"

"Thanks" Bayley said before Stephanie placed a kiss on top of Bayley's head and walked to a corner to give the two some space, while Pamela sat down in Stephanie's seat.

The two looked at each other for a few minutes, taking in one another's presence. Pamela was looking at the girl she had treated so awfully all those years ago while Bayley was looking at the woman who she could barely remember, "You look so beautiful Bayley"

"Thanks"

"How are you? Did you two find the cafe okay?" Pamela asked nervously

"Yes. How did you find this place? It's so small, I've never heard of it" Bayley asked looking around

"I used to come here a lot with my parents when I was younger. It's my favorite place. They have these chocolate scones here that are the best" Pamela said causing them both to smile. After the two sat in silence for a while Pamela asked, "So...uh, do you have any questions for me? Anything you want to know?"

"Who's my father?" Bayley asked quickly, taking Pamela back for a second, "Stephanie and Hunter never mentioned him before"

The woman frowned, "He uh… his name was David. He was shot and killed by the time you were almost one. He...he loved you very much"

Bayley frowned at this and began to wring her hands together nervously, "Who was… Derrick? I remember his name...but not a lot about what happened with him. Stephanie told me "

Pamela flinched at the name, "a mistake"

"... was I?"

"No. No. of course not, Bayley. I was the one making all of the mistakes, but you were never one of them. After David died, I...I was in such a terrible place, and every time I looked at you I saw him. I still do, but at the time I was so angry, angry at the people who killed him, angry at him for getting killed, for leaving us...I was angry at myself and I'm ashamed to say this but...I was angry at you." Pamela said as she carefully wiped the tears from her eyes, "But now, looking at you...I can't stop kicking myself for ever feeling that way towards you"

Bayley didn't know what to say, or what to do. This woman who was her mother, was crying before her and telling her all of these things that made her more confused, "I uh...I used to write you. I never sent them but, from the time I could write, I wrote you everything that I was feeling, and everything that I wanted to ask you...b-but now, seeing you. I don't know what to ask."

"Well...let's see what I can tell you." Pamela said before thinking, "Well, after I lost you, I went to counseling and rehab… and I met my husband Terry, and we had Dakota, she's your half sister. She's seven, and she's an angel"

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course...I'll bring her the next time we meet. If you want to meet again of course"

"Yes, I think so" this caused Pamela to smile

"So. Tell me about yourself"

"Well uh...I, I live with Stephanie and Hunter and I have three older sisters. They're all pretty cool and our house is always crazy, but they're good to me. I'm doing pretty well in school, all As and Bs and I play music like the guitar and the piano." This caused Pamela to smile brightly, 'What?"

"Your father...David, he used to play guitar...it's how we met." Pamela said with a proud smile, "I'm more than sure he would love you and he would love to hear to you play."

Bayley blushed at this before, "I just joined a band actually we're called NXT"

"That is amazing Bayley" Pamela said happily before the two sat in silence for a second before she changed the subject, "So...any boys on your mind?"

"Uh...ha, no" Bayley said nervously, opening her mouth to tell more, but she quickly stops, "No boys"

"Aw well, you're still young. You have plenty of time, and don't rush it. Trust me, I was so young when I had you, I wasn't prepared… not mentally or financially, and I thank God everyday for Stephanie and Hunter taking you in. Even though I was angry at the time, after counseling I realized that it was best for the both of us."

"So...what do you want? Why contact me now? What do you want from me?" Bayley asked quietly

"I finished all of my therapy and they told me that I should reach out to you. Try to make amends, discuss any feelings or burdens that I had about you. All that guilt that I felt for years...I just needed to talk to you, to see your face...and I'm glad I did"

The two continued to talk for an hour, Bayley listening to Pamela's stories of her father and Bayley's grandparents, even showing her a few pictures of herself as a baby before Pamela got a call and apologized saying that she had to go. The two said goodbye, Pamela giving her daughter a nervous hug before leaving, saying a goodbye and a thank you to Stephanie for everything before leaving. The two planned to meet once a month to talk and hang out, just to rekindle their lost relationship and Stephanie agreed to this before taking Bayley home. As the two sat in the car Stephanie noticed her daughter's quietness and asked, "Is everything alright Bayley?"

"...yes." Bayley said after some thought before looking over at her mother, "I just… she wasn't at all like I expected."

"In a good way or…"

"A good way. Definitely. She seems so...put together"

"Well, she was very young when she had you. I doubt she had her life together at the time, but I can see that the time has done her well. Are you looking forward to seeing her again?" Stephanie asked carefully, glancing between her daughter and the road

Bayley nodded, "Yes. She said that I could meet Dakota...my sister. I-I, I have another sister"

Stephanie gave a small smile and patted Bayley's leg slowly before saying, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah...I'm not the youngest anymore. I have someone who's going to look up to me. I'll be the best big sister in the world" Bayley said causing Stephanie to smile as she could her how proud her youngest daughter was

"I know you will babygirl."

It was Friday and Charlotte had finally gotten her weekend privileges back so she did not have to go to any counseling meetings on friday. So she, the boys, and Dana, were watching a movie in the game room. It was something Matt had picked out, so nobody really understood what was going on. About halfway into the movie Charlotte felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to turn and see Roman standing behind the couch. She stared at him as he quietly motioned for her to follow him causing her to quickly excuse herself.

"Bring back more popcorn"

"And drinks" she was instructed causing her to quietly agreed before moving around the boys who were spread out everywhere on the couch and floor before walking over to Roman.

The two silently walked out of the game room and headed back to the main building where the kitchen was. Roman was wearing a light grey shirt and jeans while Charlotte was in a long sleeved shirt that was too big for her and a pair of colorful sweatpants. As they made it to the kitchen roman began to talk as Charlotte moved around to make the popcorn and get the drinks, "You've been avoiding me"

"No i've been busy"

"Busy hanging out with everyone but me" Roman said confused, "What did I do? I mean honestly, if I hurt you or did something to mess up our friendship then I'm sorry.. But I gotta know what I did"

Charlotte sighed and ran her hands through her hair as she pulled out two bags of popcorn and placed one in the microwave, "No Roman… you didn't do anything. It's me"

"Is this one of those break up that goes… it's not you it's me? Because I hate those, it's always the person they say it's not"

"No this is not one of those times. It really is about me. My sister… she's in the hospital and I really need to do well here because I have to get back to them. I screwed up and I did all this stuff just to get away from that responsibility, but looking at how badly my family is falling apart… I realized that I need them, just as much as they need me. I have to get better so I can be their big sister again...a-and if that means I can't hang around you anymore...then I'm sorry Roman"

"Wait. I can be better too" roman suggested, lightly touching Charlotte's arm to get her attention as she moved to turn away from him, "I mean...I have to get better too...I've got football scholarships on the line"

"Good. Then you'll understand why we don't need to be around each other" Charlotte said as the first bag of popcorn finished. She quickly took it out and put in the next bag before she turned to search for a bowl

"What no...I was saying that because we could do this together. You know, the iconic rehab duo" Roman said as he moved to stand beside Charlotte as she poured the first bag of popcorn into a bowl. He had a dorky smile on his face, which Charlotte didn't return, "Come on"

"Roman, we both need to get better...on our own"

"But you make me want to get better"

"You just said you were getting better for your scholarships"

"Well I was just trying to look cool. All my scholarships are shot right now...it's really you who's pushing me"

"See, that's the problem. I don't want to push you. I want to push myself, and I want you to push yourself Roman. Get better for you… get better for your scholarships, but don't use me as a support system. I have too many people leaning on me already, if I add you I might break again." Charlotte said, muttering the last part as the popcorn finished

She quickly got the last bag and poured it into the big bowl before going into the fridge and pulling out a six-pack of gatorade. Sh turned to Roman to see him pacing as he ran his hands through his long hair causing her to scrunch her nose up confused at what he was doing, "Roman? Are you alright?"

The boy looked at her with hurt eyes before turning and storming off, leaving Charlotte to carry the popcorn and gatorades by herself, well almost by herself. Charlotte looked up to see Dana standing behind the island. The shorter blonde was wearing a grey hoodie that was way too big for her and came down to her knees making her look much smaller than she was as she softly said, "hey."

"Hey Dana" Charlotte said carefully, not sure if the girl had heard what she had told Roman, but if she did, she made no mentions of it

"The guys told me to come check on you and see if you needed any help"

"Oh uh yeah" Charlotte said before holding out the bowl of popcorn, which Dana took carefully before following Charlotte back to the game room in silence. Charlotte set down the drinks which each boy took happily and Dana handed braun the popcorn before she ad Charlotte sat on one of the free couches while Sheamus, Jeff and Braun were on the other couch and Cesaro and Matt were on the they watched the movie Charlotte could see Dana carefully glancing at her every now and then as two sat closely together, Dana's leg carefully brushing against Charlotte's as they watched whatever was on the TV.

Later that day after Stephanie and Bayley returned home Becky sat out on the front porch steps thinking. Her mother and sister had passed by and gave her sympathetic looks, her mother stopping and placing a kiss on her forehead asking her to come inside, which she refused. She had been sitting outside for the past hour thinking when she felt someone place a jacket over her shoulders.

"Hey Dad"

"You okay?" Hunter asked his daughter as he came and sat down beside her

"Yeah...I feel great" Becky responded sarcastically, "Just ya know...missing one of my lungs, and I'm about to make the biggest decision of my life, which could either get me sent to jail or have me on house arrest"

Hunter put his hands up defensively before saying, "I get it… you want to be alone"

Becky sighed and ran her hands down her face in frustratedly, "no...I just...i don't know what to do. I can either take a chance on the jury or I can just take my punishment and move on."

"What do you want to do?"

"I just want to go back to fighting"

"Well that's out of the question"

"I know...doesn't make me want it any less" Hunter sighed at this and pulled Becky close into him, "I screwed up didn't I?"

"No kid you-"

"You told me before that social services was watching you and mom" Becky said in a dark tone as she looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact, "If I go to court with this...even if I don't. I screwed everything up. I heard that lawyer talking with mom, having Charlotte in rehab and me with assault on my record and Sasha being pregnant… it doesn't look good on you two. They're going to send me away."

"No they won't" Hunter said firmly as a tear slowly fell from Becky's eyes no matter how hard she wiped them on her black hoodie, "We won't let them"

Becky gave a sad laugh as tears still fell freely from her eyes, her laugh turning into a sob, "There's nothing you could do. I-I heard everything...I heard mom and that lawyer talking."

"Everything is going to be okay kid…" Hunter said before placing a kiss on the top of her

"I wish everyone would stop saying that." Becky said angrily, "That's all i've heard from you and mom all day...all week even. But...it's not. Everything is not going to be okay, something really bad is about to happen...I can feel it, and it feels like everyone else is just ignoring that."

"We're not ignoring it kid. We're choosing to look on the bright side. Ya know, you used to do it a lot" Hunter said with a small smile which Becky didn't return

"I don't have the energy to do that anymore" Becky said sadly as she curled her knees up closer to her, "I don't have the energy to do anything right now"

"Well we don't have to do anything. We can just keep sitting her talking" Hunter said quietly but Becky shook her head and stood slowly

"I don't wanna talk. I just wanna be alone for a bit" she said sadly as Hunter could see the tears falling down her face

"Okay kid." Hunter said from his seat on the porch as Becky nodded before heading inside leaving Hunter outside by himself.

He gave a deep sigh and stared out at the street watching the cars go by as the sun was setting before he felt someone sit down beside him. He smiled as Stephanie gently laid her head on his shoulder, letting the two sit in the silent moment for a while. They hadn't had a moment like this in a while, these moments where it was just him and Stephanie against the world. Whenever the two were together like this the air around them felt comforting and the craziness of the outside world couldn't touch them. Hunter cherished these small moments, he loved his wife with every fiber in his being, but it always seemed like their life was falling apart at the seems, that's why he loved just being with her like this. They worried about nothing, instead, they just enjoyed one another's company.

"I love you" Hunter said before kissing the top of Stephanie's head

"I love you two Hunter" Stephanie replied quietly before sighing, signaling to her husband that it was actually time to talk, "What are we doing Hunter?"

"We are trying our best to raise four, hormonal, crazy kids" Hunter replied as he put his arm around Stephanie

"It feels like we're failing" Stephanie said sadly

"We're not failing. You only fail as a parent when you give up on your child" Hunter said confidently, "We haven't given up...right?"

"Right" Stephanie said in agreeance, "But everything is just so hard. With Becky's court case, Sasha's pregnancy and Charlotte's rehab...we don't look like the best parents"

"Well the last time I checked there wasn't a handbook given out on how to be the best parents. Besides, they are still young and we have some many more opportunities to help them. This is one bump in our lives...a big one, but it's still a bump. The thing about those is you always drive over them slowly and then you keep going" Hunter said with a goofy smile which caused Stephanie to smile after a while

"How did I get so lucky to have a husband like you?" She asked as she moved closer into her husband

"I think the same thing every time I see your face" Hunter said before thinking, "Well I say wife like you...instead of husband like you...because that would be weird"

"Shut up you dork" Stephanie said laughing, even snorting at one point as she jokingly pushed her husband before kissing her husband softly.

"Uh...yeah, no I can talk...yeah my parents are...they're outside." Bayley said into the house phone as she moved away from the front window where she could see her parents kissing. She was on the phone with Alexa who had called urgently wanting to talk to Bayley. The youngest girl assumed she wanted to know about Bayley's meeting with her mom.

"What happened with you and Ember?" Alexa asked seriously

"What?" Bayley said after a while, she had been so busy with everything about her sister and her birth mother, she had never gotten around to telling her girlfriend about that kiss with Ember. She was going to, obviously, she had no problem telling Alexa, especially since the kiss meant nothing to her and she pulled away quickly, but hearing that Alexa already knew about it kind of made her nervous.

"Why did you kiss her?"

"Woah what? I didn't kiss her!" Bayley said quickly, "Where did you hear that?"

"Your friend Carmella. She told me she saw you two singing in the auditorium and then she saw you two kiss. How could you do that Bayley?" Alexa asked her voice eerily calm

"Carmella?" Bayley asked confused before shaking her head, "Look can I tell you what really happened"

"Please"

"I was in the auditorium for lunch while you were at that meeting and I was just thinking and then Ember came in. She was helping me write a song for YOU and so we were playing together and I guess she got caught up in the lyrics and she just kissed me. But I pulled away immediately and I told her that I had a girlfriend...who I love very much" Bayley explained only to receive silence for a minute or two, "Alexa?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I was so busy with my family stuff I kind of forgot. I mean that's how little she and that kiss meant to me babe" Bayley said as she paced back and forth in the living room, "I love you Lex. I'm sorry I should have told you...as soon as it happened. I'm sorry."

Bayley was met with silence again and she went to say something but stopped when she heard something in the background on the phone. She quietly listened as the sound of screaming, or arguing, could be heard faintly in the background of Alexa's phone. Soon there was shattering glass and angry footsteps, "Bayley I'll call you later"

"Alexa?"

"I gotta go" Bayley could hear the sound of a door locking and she felt her nerves kick in instantly

"ALEXA! COME DOWN HERE YOU BITCH!" Bayley could hear being shouted

"Alexa! Lex...is it your father?" She was met with no response, but Bayley could hear banging and yelling close by, "Alexa get out of there!"

DID YOU LOCK THE FUCKING DOOR YOU PIECE OF SHIT?"

"Bayley-"

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Lex, get out of there now, please...go out the window!" Bayley said once again as the pounding on the door became kicking, "babe?"

Soon Bayley could hear the door break open and the sound of Alexa's scream before the phone hung up. Bayley quickly looked at the phone, still yelling Alexa's name by now Sasha and her parents were downstairs looking at her concerned as the youngest Helmsley began to dial 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need a police officer to go to my girlfriend's house. I think her father is going to hurt her…"

"What's the address?"

"1854 conner's view drive, San Diego California."

"Can you tell me what happened, is anyone injured?"

" I-i I was on the phone with her and I could hear him yelling and breaking her door down, and then she screamed and the called ended…"

"Okay, help is on the way. You did the right thing by calling"

"Just help her please"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I've been going back and forth between this story and my other four horsewomen story and since I'm on break, you guys are going to chapters for both stories. Also, just make sure to review and let me know what you guys want to see in the future chapters.**


	40. Chapter 40

****A/N:Sorry for not posting in so long, I literally wrote and rewrote this chapter five times, but for waitign so long, this is the longest chapter I've written...so there's that. Anyway the only reason why I really forced myself to finish writing this chapter is becauseI was asked to update this story for someone's birthday. So happy birthday...here you go.****

 **Chapter 40**

Bayley practically skipped down the stairs as the happily walked into the kitchen and sat down at the island beside Sasha. She was wearing a red plaid, button-up shirt which was open revealing a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a black beanie covering her dark hair. While Sasha was wearing a loose-fitting purple, long-sleeved shirt and black sweatpants with her long hair tucked behind her ears.

"Good morning family" Bayley happily claimed, causing Stephanie to turn from the stove and eye the girl confused

"You're in a surprisingly good mood." She turned and placed a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of the girl, "Just yesterday you were crying your eyes out and singing the blues...what changed?"

"Today's Alexa's first day back in school, which means I get to see her for longer than just an hour," Bayley said happily as she stuffed a piece of pancake into her mouth

"Today is also the last day before winter break," Sasha said sighing in relief herself, she was tired from pregnancy and from the rumors that began to swarm around her growing stomach. She was around three months and she already had a bit of a stomach growing.

"Yes, and you my dear have a doctor's appointment after school," Stephanie said knowingly as she turned off the stove and placed another plate of food in the empty chair beside Bayley,

"Where is your sister?"

"Becky was still sleeping the last I checked," Sasha said causing her mother to frown

Becky's court hearing was Monday, today is Friday, and it barely lasted longer than an hour. The Irish native had pleaded guilty and was given her proper punishments. She had gotten off easy since it was her first offense and the girls attacked her first so she wasn't given house arrest or any jail time. Instead, she was given 100 hours of community and service which she would complete starting this winter break by volunteering at the hospital with Finn's uncle. She was also assigned a parole officer who would randomly come by once every two weeks for checks ups where she would have to take drug tests and talk about how she's been doing. She also had to go to mandatory therapy sessions every Sundays, where she has to make continuous progress or else, according to the judge, and if she broke any of these things she would be sent to juvie.

After hearing all of this the girl had become distant and barely talked to her family, spending most of her time sleeping as Stephanie and the school agreed to keep her home from school for the week and let her return after the break. Hunter had tried multiple times to talk to the girl but she would barely look at him, and when she did speak she would call him and Stephanie by their names instead of calling them mom and dad, which initially hurt Stephanie but she accepted it for now.

Stephanie walked out of the kitchen and went to the bottom of the steps before yelling, "BECKY! Come downstairs for breakfast"

There was no response but after a while, Hunter appeared and came down the stairs brushing past Stephanie without a word. The two weren't fighting… but they were fighting. After everything that happened between Alexa and Bayley, Becky's trial, Charlotte's rehab and the sudden overflow of work to do for their company the two had become very busy and barely made time for one another. It had resulted in the two being distant, talking only about work or briefly at night but that didn't last long before one fell asleep. Stephanie had also, once again, taken the full weight of their children's struggles onto her back, shutting Hunter out whenever he tried to help as she felt like she had to handle everything on her own.

"Hey kiddo," Hunter said kissing Bayley on top of her head, "You look happy"

"I am happy," Bayley said with a smile

"Well good I'm glad, I can't deal with three sad women all week" Hunter joked but it only earned him a glare from Stephanie, "You guys want me to drive you to school?"

"Actually Hunter, I'm taking them to school on my way into the office," Stephanie said as she breezed into the kitchen and began cleaning up, putting pots in the sinks and cleaning off the counter

"I didn't know you were going into the office Stephanie"

"Well I am"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have to tell you everything Hunter," Stephanie said in a low tone before grabbing her coffee cup and walking out of the kitchen causing Hunter to sigh while Sasha and Bayley stared at each other confused and slightly worried

"Dad?" Sasha asked, "You guys okay?"

"Yeah...we're fine," Hunter said before giving a small smile as he turned to the stove and began to fix himself a plate

Upstairs, Stephanie was knocking on the door of Becky and Sasha's room, "Becky… are you up?"

After no response, Stephanie slowly opened the door to see Becky sitting on the ground with her back against the bed and her eyes closed. Stephanie set her coffee down and quickly walked over to Becky's side, kneeling down and placing her hand on the red head's shoulder concerned, "Becky...Becky sweetie are you alright?"

Slowly the girl nodded with her eyes still closed and took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at the woman, "I'm fine"

"Well, what are you doing sitting here on the ground?" Stephanie asked before Becky placed her hand on her chest as she breathed hard, "Does your chest hurt again?"

"Yeah...but I'm fine," Becky said before slowly pushing herself to a standing position, pulling herself free from Stephanie's grip as she stepped back, "Please… leave me alone"

"Becky you can't just keep pushing us away, we're trying to help-"

"I don't need your help Stephanie" Becky snapped causing Stephanie to sigh. Holding her hands up defensively

"Alright… fine." She slowly turned and walked to the door, stopping just before she left to say,

"You have food downstairs waiting for you… and Becky? I still love you, very much, even if you want to be alone, or if you're angry with me or your father... We both love you"

When she got no response she sighed once again before leaving, closing the door behind her. She turned and rolled her eyes before heading downstairs where Sasha and Bayley were putting on their coats and shoes, "Hey mom you ready? We're going to be late"

"I know...you two can go head out to the car, I'll be there in a second" Stephanie said causing the two to nod before heading out the door while Stephanie turned to the kitchen and headed in to grab her purse. Hunter was sitting at the kitchen island drinking coffee and eating as he typed away on his computer and Stephanie could see him looking at her over the top of the screen, "Since you're here I need you to run errands for me."

"Okay-"

"I need you to take those files to Shane today, the ones on my desk, and I need you to do the grocery shopping, Sasha's been very picky about what she can and can't eat so she wrote down what she wants, so you need to get it. Also the food for Christmas dinner, I don't want to wait until last minute like last time. Also stop by CVS and pick up Becky's prescription and you have to get her to eat something. Maybe get her out of the house...Charlotte's rehab facility has visiting day today. I can't go because of work and Sasha's doctor's appointment. So why don't you take Becky down to see her, it will be good for her"

"Anything else...maybe you want me to cook a five-course meal, get your dry cleaning?" Hunter asked sarcastically causing Stephanie to glare at him

"Don't be an ass. Unlike you and my brother, I am trying to manage this company that my father left us, and it doesn't help with all the extra stuff going on with the kids. The least you could do is these simple things" Stephanie snapped, leaving Hunter to sit in the kitchen alone

"Sure sweetheart. I'll take care of everything" Hunter said to himself before mocking Stephanie's voice, "Oh thank you, Hunter, you're such a good husband"

Hunter began typing on his computer as he responded once again in his regular voice, "You know I would doing anything for you Stephanie. I love you"

"I love you too Hunter, even though I'm trying to do everything myself and shutting you out like always because I think I'm the boss and the best at everything and you are some high school loser who doesn't know how to be an adult and-"

Hunter stopped as he saw movement in his peripheral, causing him to look up and see that Becky had appeared at the entryway of the kitchen. She was wearing a long black hoodie that came down below her waist and a pair of boy shorts with her red hair falling down over her right shoulder.

Hunter smiled at her, "Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?"

"You and Stephanie are fighting," Becky said in a low tone as she didn't move from her spot

"Just some grown-up stuff." Hunter said as he took a sip from his coffee, "You want something to eat?"

"You two have been fighting a lot"

Hunter sighed and motioned for the girl to come into the kitchen, holding his arm out for her to fall into a hug which she accepted. Becky had been more receptive to Hunter ever since she turned ten, he didn't know why but she was always closer to him than Stephanie. She would just appear next to him while he was working on the car or watching sports and he taught her everything he knew about those things. The two had formed a bond that Hunter was grateful for in this situation. The redhead had been closed off, only talking to him when Stephanie and the others weren't around.

"Yes, but adults fight all the time. I still love your mother very much and nothing is going to change that." Hunter said with his chin resting on top of Becky's head as he hugged her, "Just like how nothing will change how much I love you and your sisters"

Becky nodded and pulled away from Hunter before sitting down at the island across from her father. Hunter turned to face her fully and slide her his plate of food, which still had eggs and a pancake on it, smiling when she accepted it. He watched as Becky ate for a little before he began talking again, "Speaking of your sisters, RTC is having a family day today since they can't come home for the holidays"

"Why?"

"They said that Christmas is the worst time for recovering addicts so they keep them for the holidays, but they are allowing families to come and visit prior. So I was thinking about taking you over to see her. How does that sound?" Hunter asked only to receive a shrug from Becky as she picked at the eggs on her plate, "I'm more than sure Charlotte would be happy to see you, and I think it would be good for the both of you. I mean you two were always close"

Becky nodded but didn't say anything so the two sat in silence until Becky finished eating. Hunter took her plate and turned to her as she sat at the island staring off into space before saying, "I also have to run a few errands today. Would you like to come along?"

"No thanks," Becky said in a low tone, biting her lip

"Okay...but, I am stopping by your uncle Shane's gym. I have to give him some paperwork and he's going to be there all day. So…" Hunter said trying to tempt the girl and he internally smiled as she thought about it for a second before agreeing, "Alright then, go shower and get dressed"

With that Becky quickly got out of her seat and went to get ready while Hunter washed dishes and then pulled out his phone. He quickly sent a text to Stephanie saying mission accomplished before going upstairs to get ready himself.

 **With Sasha**

Sasha was slowly putting her books into her backpack, taking them from her locker sloppily as she tried to keep her grip on everything in her hands. Between the four books, the large backpack and the constant stares and whispers that filled the space behind her, Sasha was slowly becoming more and more frustrated. The more she struggled the louder the whispers of the students behind her got and the louder they got the more she struggled, and just as she about to drop everything to turn and curse those students out she felt someone take her books from her. Sasha quickly looked up to see Finn's smiling face as he held her books in one hand and took her backpack with the other, neatly putting them away and slinging her backpack over his free shoulder.

"Thank you," Sasha said with a grateful smile as she closed her locker and turned to Finn

"No problem, you looked like you were struggling," Finn said, his smile never faltering as he leaned in a whispered, "How's the little Finn junior?"

"I'm not naming him Finn and I don't even know it's a boy yet," Sasha whispered back as she hooked her arm through his as the two walked outside for lunch. This had become a regular thing now, especially since Becky wasn't in school, Finn would come and walk Sasha to class and they would have lunch together, and sometimes, Paige and Dean would join them, but usually only to ask about Becky.

"Yeah that's fine...what about David, Axel, Maximus, Leo, Joshua" Sasha playfully hit Finn causing them both to laugh before they entered the cafeteria, "What? As the godfather, I think I should have a small say in the name"

Sasha smiled at the word father before shaking her head and punching Finn in his arm causing him to say, "Ow. I'm just joking"

Sasha smiled at Finn as she sat down while the Irish boy set down their bags and went to go get them food. After a few minutes, Sasha felt someone sit down next to her causing her to look over and see Seth sitting there with his back to the table so they were facing opposite directions. He was wearing a black jacket and jeans with his long dark hair hanging down to his shoulders.

"What do you want Seth?" Sasha asked, rolling her eyes at him

"What I can't talk to my girlfriend?"

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore," Sasha said not bothering to look over at him

"Says who?"

"Says me, we're through. Now get away from me" Sasha snapped at the boy

Seth seemed to laugh at this before he turned in the chair so they were both facing the table as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him causing her to squirm and try to push him away, "Why are you being difficult? I just wanna talk to my baby mama. Come on...I've been doing some thinking."

"I'm sure that's new for you"

"Don't be like that babe" Seth said with a smirk as he handed her a drawstring backpack that he had been carrying, causing her to look at him confused

"What's this?" Sasha slowly opened the bag to see it filled with candy, flowers and a small bear

"Look what happened before, with us and with Finn. I'm sorry about that. It was just the stress from school and football talking and I never meant to hurt you and yell at you, and I definitely didn't mean to tell you to get rid of our baby. What I did was unforgivable, but I know you and I love you so much. I can't live without you and I know you can't live without me, and what happened will never happen again. I promise. Give me another chance." Seth whispered causing Sasha to stare at him unsure, "Please. I promise I will treat you like the boss you are everyday… just give me another chance"

Sasha closed the bag and thought for a second. Her heart hurt for Seth, she would always love him... she did love him. She felt her hands clench the bag and her mouth get dry as she sighed, "I have to think about it"

Seth smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead before walking off, leaving Sasha to herself for a bit until Finn came back with two trays of food. He smiled and set down one tray in front of Sasha while he sat his down across from her and took a seat, "What did he want?"

"Who?" Sasha asked trying to play dumb but Finn raised an eyebrow at her

"Seth… what did he want? Do I need to go beat him up again?" Finn asked seriously, practically moving to stand up but Sasha placed a hand on his arm

"No. He didn't do anything. He just apologized and gave this bag of stuff" Sasha explained causing Finn to sink down in his seat confused

"What's in it?"

"Chocolates, a bear, some flowers" Sasha said with a shrug as she handed over the bag for Finn to look in. The Irish native grimaced at the bag before closing it and handing it back to Sasha, "What?"

"This is supposed to win you over? Give me a break." Sasha said nothing but looked down as she began to pick at her food causing Finn to look at her shocked, "Wait...this isn't winning you over is it? Sasha come on!"

"What?" Sasha whined

"Seth is an asshole, you can't just go back with him because he gave you cheap chocolates and a bear he got from the dollar store! He hurt you. He basically told you to get rid of your baby, you can't go back with him!" Finn argued causing Sasha to flinch at his tone. Once he noticed this he immediately calmed down, "Sorry. I don't mean to yell, it's just that I don't trust Seth. I don't want him anywhere near you or that baby, and if I see him touch you I will kick his ass from here all the way to Ireland."

"Finn, you don't have to do that"

"Somebody has to. I'm not going to let him manipulate you into a harmful situation. I will kill him before I ever let him harm you or Finn junior ever." Finn said seriously causing Sasha to look him in the eyes before nodding, not even correcting him about the name of the baby.

"Okay" Sasha said, leaving the two in silence until Paige and Dean came over and sat down so Dean was beside Finn and Paige was beside Sasha. Dean in a leather jacket and jeans while Paige wore a black long-sleeved shirt with rips in the sleeves and jeans.

"Hey guys" Paige said looking at Sasha with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright… just a little sick" Sasha said causing Paige to nod while Dean looked at Sasha expectantly

"So-."

"Dean I already told you Becky is fine. She's just a little sad" Sasha said before Dean could even ask

"I know you said that, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm worried about her. I mean she won't even speak to me" Dean said slightly defeat. He had come over multiple times this week to see Becky but she would refuse to see him. She never said why she just shook her head and told him to go away and Dean was becoming more and more frustrated. He reached into the pocket of her leather jacket and handed Sasha a note, "Can you just give this to her?"

Sasha took the note and put it in her pocket as she nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks" Dean said with a sad smile as his shoulders slumped and he began eating while the group talked quietly until lunch was over.

As the group got up Finn carried Sasha's bags while Dean dumped their trays. As they exited the cafeteria the group stood outside the building saying their goodbyes. After lunch Paige would walk with Sasha because they had classes next door to each other while Finn and Dean had class on the other side of the school. Finn hugged Sasha once before saying, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yes"

"Alright… you sure because I-"

"I got this Balor" Paige said, interrupting the two as she took Sasha's bag from Finn and waved to him, "I won't let anything happen to her. Becky will kill me if I do...well she would if she was here."

Finn nodded while Dean glared at Paige's mention of his girlfriend. The Irish born man quickly said, "okay. I'll see you after school"

"Okay" Sasha agreed before walking off with Paige

 **With Bayley**

For you they'll be no more crying

For you the sun will be shining

Cause I feel that when I'm with you

So right

I know it's right

To you I would give the world

To you I'll never be cold

Cause I feel that when I'm with you

So right

I know it's right

And the songbirds are singing like they know this chorus

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before

And I wish you all the love in the world

But most of all I wish it for myself

And the songbirds are singing like they know this chorus

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before

Like never before

Like never before

Like never before

As Bayley stopped playing she could hear footsteps, causing her to look over and see Ember Moon climbing up on to the stage, "That was a lovely song"

Bayley didn't respond instead she quickly hopped up from the piano and backed away from Ember causing the shorter girl to put her hands up trying to show Bayley that she meant no harm. Bayley looked at the girl curiously, she had been avoiding Ember since she kissed her a week ago, and she had done a good job but of course Ember found her, "What do you want?"

"Gosh, no need to be hostile. I just wanted to talk. I mean you've been avoiding me all week" Ember said as she slowly approached the Piano. Stopping on one side of it while Bayley stood directly across from her on the other side, "I really liked the song"

"Thanks" Bayley said carefully, "You said you want to talk so talk"

Ember tried to move around the piano and take a step closer to Bayley but the taller girl quickly held her hand up, stopping her as she backed away from her, "Why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird? I'm not acting weird. YOU'RE acting weird!" Bayley said causing Ember to look at her confused

"Riiight. Look, I just wanted to talk about us-"

"Us? There is no us. I thought we were friends and then you went and kissed me" Bayley said with a frown, "And not to mention I've only really known you for couple of weeks"

"Almost a month" Ember corrected

"That doesn't matter! I have a girlfriend, so there is nothing between us, that kiss, meant nothing to me." Bayley explained all while Ember slowly moved around the piano, stopping just beside Bayley.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me...or you?" Ember asked, slowly dragging her hand along Bayley's arm causing the girl to pull away and rush away from the piano, stopping in the center of the stage.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone, I'm telling you what happened. You kissed me, not the other way around and I pulled away immediately. I love Alexa. Not you, and nothing you say or do will ever change that." Bayley said seriously causing Ember to nod as she carefully walked around the piano and stopped a few feet from Bayley

"I get that… but long distance relationships can be hard to work through"

"What are you talking about?" Bayley asked confused causing Ember to pretend to be shocked

"What? She didn't tell you?"

"Who? Tell me what?"

Ember slowly made her way so she was right in front of Bayley, "Alexa's moving. Leaving you behind, and I just came to offer my sympathies ya know. Let you know that you will _always_ have my shoulder to lean on… if you need it"

Bayley shook her head confused as she looked down at Ember, not even realizing how close the girl was, "What are you talking about? Alexa's not moving, who told you she was?"

"Carmella. She overheard Alexa's conversation with the guidance counselor earlier. Your girlfriend is leaving this weekend. She only came today to finalize everything." Bayley looked on with wide eyes, "Alexa really didn't tell you? Gosh… I wonder if she was ever going to tell you"

"You're lying"

"To you? Never" Ember said, running her nails up Bayley's arm, smiling with Bayley didn't pull away. The girl was lost in her own world, thinking about whether or not this was true. Alexa hadn't mentioned anything about moving all week when she went to visit her in the hospital and she especially didn't mention it today, and they were pretty much together all day, "You can go ask her if you want. I just thought you should know"

Bayley felt tears stinging her eyes and she slowly backed away from Ember, allowing her thoughts to fill her head. How could Alexa be leaving? How could she not tell her about this? Was she ever going to tell her? As Bayley thought about all of this she didn't realize that she had slowly sunk down to the floor causing Ember to rush to her side, wrapping her arms around the girl as she began to cry. After a while Bayley wiped her eyes and sat up before looking at Ember, "You said Carmella told you?"

"Yes"

Bayley quickly stood up causing Ember to do the same, "I need to go talk to her"

"Okay she's in the cafeteria for lunch" Bayley didn't respond she just went over to the piano and grabbed her stuff while Ember followed her, "Wait. I'll come with you"

"NO." Bayley snapped, holding her hand out to stop Ember from coming any closer to her, "I still don't know if this is true yet. You could be lying to me and I-"

"Bayley I would never lie to you. I care about you" Ember said in a pleading tone causing Bayley to look away from her

"I need to go talk to Carmella"

"Why not just go to Alexa? She's the one leaving"

Bayley stopped, she didn't want to ask Alexa yet. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want any of this to be true. Hearing it from Ember and Carmella is one thing, she could deny that all she wanted, but hearing it from Alexa herself would break her. She just need some more time, something which she realized she didn't have much of, "I just have to go"

Bayley quickly shoved on her backpack and jumped off the stage leaving Ember standing by the piano as the youngest Helmsley left, heading straight for the cafeteria. Once she spotted Carmella sitting by herself she marched right over to her and tapped her on the shoulder causing the blonde to turn and stare up at her in shock. Carmella was wearing a leopard print shirt and jeans and her hairs was under a black snapback.

"Bayley?"

"Did you tell Ember that Alexa was moving?" Bayley asked with a frown on her face causing Carmella to look at her confused

"Yeah...why?"

"Why would you do that? Where did you even hear that?" Carmella rolled her eyes and turned back in her seat so she was facing the table causing Bayley to immediately move to sit in front of her, "Carmella!"

"I overheard her conversation with the guidance counselor while I was walking past." Carmella explained as she took a sip of her apple juice

"Why were you in the counselor's office?"

"Like you care" Carmella responded sarcastically causing Bayley to frown

"Look, I'm sorry for being a terrible friend to you I just-"

"Friend? We stopped being friends a long time ago" Carmella said seriously causing Bayley to flinch. She knew how awful a friend she had been, she haven't even had a full conversation with Carmella in weeks. She spent every single moment of her day with Alexa and even while Alexa was at the hospital Bayley still avoided Carmella. At first she didn't mean to, she just was focused on Alexa, but after Alexa said that Carmella told her she had kissed Ember, Bayley went out of her way to avoid her, "You completely ditched me. For Alexa! But I mean, that didn't last long. I saw you kissing Ember in the auditorium"

"I didn't kiss her!"

"I saw yo-"

"She kissed me" Bayley snapped causing Carmella to roll her eyes, "Whatever. I was hoping to have a civil conversation with you, maybe even get back on track to becoming friends again. Like how we were"

"I don't think we'll ever get that back" Carmella said, no longer looking at her ex-friend, "You ruined that"

"You say it like I did that on purpose"

"You did! You left me! You broke off our friendship, all for that slut!"

"Don't call her that" Bayley said trying to keep her voice down from any prying ears, "Look Carmella, our friendship. It was killing me, literally tearing me apart. I would cry myself to sleep because of how much I loved you. I loved you Carmella… so much, but I knew I could never tell you, I knew you would never feel the same, so I kept it inside and it crushed me. So I needed time away from you. I needed new friends and I talked with Alexa. I'm sorry that I stopped talking to you but I still couldn't look at you for the longest without my heart hurting."

Carmella stared at Bayley sadly, taking in all of what she said, "What...what about now?"

Bayley looked around the cafeteria, trying to avoid looking at Carmella, "Now I don't know. I feel, like our relationship is...different now. I find it hard to talk to you, or even look at you. I'm sorry."

Carmella nodded sadly wiping her eyes, "So we'll never be friends again?"

Bayley frowned but looked up at Carmella, "Not now...maybe one day."

"Okay" Carmella said but Bayley could tell that she wanted to say more. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence Carmella said, "Alexa's in the library. If you want to go talk to her. I wasn't lying about her moving. I should have told you but…"

Once Bayley realized that Carmella wasn't going to say anymore she moved to get up but stopped before asking, "Why did you tell Ember?"

Carmella shrugged, "Who else would I tell? I don't have many friends anymore. If I couldn't tell you...then I knew it would get back to you if I told Ember"

Bayley immediately felt guilt as Carmella mentioned not having any friends. The Helmsley girl looked around at the empty table, she and Carmella had always been friends, they were all the other one needed, so now that Bayley was "gone" from Carmella's life, she had no one, "Carmella I'm sorry"

"Don't" Carmella said in a low tone, "You said maybe one day...so let's just leave it there, you work on you...and I-I'll work on me. Then one day in the future, we'll talk."

Bayley nodded and stood up, hugging Carmella carefully before walking off, leaving the girl alone in the cafeteria.

 **With Becky**

"How are you feeling?" Charlotte asked as she sat across from her younger sister in the meeting room where groups of families that came to visit sat around their child talking quietly.

Becky shrugged, she was slumped back in a chair at the small, square table. She had showered and changing into an oversized red hoodie and dark jeans with her hair braided back on one side, "Fine I guess"

Charlotte looked at her father carefully before leaning over in her seat so she was facing Becky. Charlotte was wearing a white tank top and jeans with her blonde hair flowing down her shoulders, and if anyone didn't know they would probably think that Becky was the one who was in rehab while Charlotte was out in the world thriving. Honestly, the blonde was practically glowing and from the raving review Hunter had heard about Charlotte as of lately he could tell that his oldest daughter was doing a lot better. The same however, could not be said about Becky, she was slumped over with her hood up her head and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"You don't look fine. Did you eat today?" Becky nodded, "Have you been out at all this week other than today? Have you gone to school?"

"The school thought it would be best for her to take the week off and come back after the break" Hunter said, answering for Becky who avoided eye contact, staring at the floor

"Well what about Dean? Have you talked to him recently?" Charlotte tried but Becky shook her head no causing the tall blonde to frown and look to her father for confirmation, sighing as he nodded in agreement, "Alright. Well I'm glad you came to see me...it sucks here"

Becky looked around before glancing at her older sister carefully, "I bet"

Charlotte laughed at this while Becky just shifted, unconformably causing Charlotte to frown, "Oh come on Becks...I hate seeing you like this. You're supposed to be the one who cheers me up...It's weird when it's the other way around...I'm not good at this stuff"

"Sorry" Becky mumbled with her hands shoved in her hoodie pockets

"No you don't have to apologize. Never apologize for your sadness Becks. I just want you to talk to me...tell me what's going on" Charlotte said sadly, watching Becky carefully as the girl sat up and shifted, glancing at their father out of the corner of her eye, which Charlotte noticed, "Uh Dad...can Becky and I...ya know?"

"Yeah sure. Uh I'll go get some snacks, do you girls want anything?"

"Uh some sour patch kids" Charlotte said causing Hunter to nod and leave the two girls. Charlotte immediately moved her chairs so she and Becky were sitting face to face and she leaned forwards, "Becky, talk to me"

"I don't want to talk...I just want to sleep" Becky said tiredly causing Charlotte to take the back of Becky's head and pull her forward so their heads were touching

"Becky"

"I feel angry and sad all the time. I feel angry because because I can't stop being sad and I feel sad because I can't stop being angry. I'm stuck in this loop that makes me want to pull my hair out and sit in the darkest corner of my mind, waiting to die." Becky said quietly with tears stinging her eyes, a few drops falling causing Charlotte to hold on to Becky tighter, not caring who in the room would watch them

"Becky please don't say that i-"

"And I keep seeing their faces. Shayna and those two girls...I-I see them in my dreams, the-they looked at me like I was a monster, like I was this...this evil. I-I didn't mean to hurt them but once I started I couldn't stop myself. I didn't stop myself. If she didn't shoot me I would have killed them. I would have been a murder, no better than my father or yours, and they used that, and they haunted my dreams to point where I wake up screaming in the middle of the night thinking I had actually killed them."

"Becky-"

"Some nights it's worse. Some nights I see myself killing those girls that I've fought in the ring. Other times it's Stephanie, or Hunter...sometimes even Sasha or Bayley… or even you or Dean" Becky said choking on her sobs while Charlotte cupped Becky's head with both hands, moving the redhead's forehead closer so she could plant a kiss there as she continued talking, "I see myself as a killer, and I feel angry that I'm not sorry about it, and then I feel sad because I'm so angry. It's to the point where my body can't tell the difference between sadness and anger anymore and I can cry myself to sleep from either emotion but when I wake up it's no better either. I don't have the energy in the day to talk or fight...b-but I want to fight...so...so badly. I still want to fight but I can't. My lung and my body won't allow me to, let alone Hunter and Stephanie, and that makes it so much worse. I have all this anger and sadness built up inside me that I can't let out anymore. I can feel it building right behind my eyes to the point where my skull feels like it's going to explode and there's nothing I can do but wait for it to actually happen. And I-"

"Becky please stop" Charlotte said, choking on her own sobs as she held her younger sister closer to her, "Please. I can't let you beat yourself up over what happened. It happened, and there's nothing you can do to change that, and I...nor can anyone else, make you apologize for what happened. Those girls attacked you first"

"But I-"

"NO! Becky listen to me, you didn't kill those girls, and I know you… you never would. Look, I don't have a lot of friends Becky, but I have you and I know you. You are one of the sweetest most generous people that I know. I love you Becks, and so do mom, dad, Sasha and Bayley, hell even Dean. We don't care what you did do, it happened and it's time to move forward from it, but you can't do that if you keep beating yourself up about what you _didn't_ do." Charlotte said seriously, looking Becky in the eyes, "I know you feel angry and sad, I've felt it too but you know who helped me through it all?"

"Charlotte I don'-"

"Who helped me?!"

"I don't know Stephanie and Hunter?"

"You did Becks" Charlotte said after pulling away from her sister so they were sat up right while Charlotte placed her hands on Becky's shoulders, "You made me smile and helped me after that accident with dad. You helped me stop being so sad and so angry at myself for something that I couldn't change. So I'm going to do the same. Ever since I heard about you getting shot I've been trying my hardest to do better, play everything by the book in order to get back to you and everyone else. I even heard them talking about letting me go early."

"That's great" Becky said with a sad smile

"Yeah it is...but I'm doing this for you Becky. I'm getting better so I can help you and I AM going to help you, whether you want it or not. I'm going to sit with you every time you feel sad. Every time you have nightmares, everytime you're angry….everytime you want to be alone, I'm going to be right by your side, promise. I love you and care about you too much to watch you beat yourself up about this." Charlotte said with a genuine smile, "Because you know what? There's nothing you can do to change what happened. The only thing you can do is move forward, do your volunteer hours and then move on with your life. Okay?"

"Yeah" Becky said after a couple minutes of silence before looking up at her sister, "Thanks"

"No problem. Now, no more of this sad shit. Tell me something else."

"My whole life right now is pretty much just sad shit" Becky said, slumping back in her seat

"What happened with you and Dean?"

"Nothing happened. We just sort of stopped… well I sort of stopped, Stopping talking to him, stopping seeing him...everything" Becky said sadly before slamming her hand into her forehead, "I feel like such a jerk"

"You're not a jerk, you wanted to be alone. It's okay to feel that way, but Becks, you can't push everyone away right now. Go talk to him later, tell him how you were feeling and talk about where you want to go with your relationship."

"What if he hates me now? I basically shut him out completely"

"Dean loves you Becks. I'm sure he'll be more than glad to just hear from you again" Charlotte said causing Becky to nod before giving a sad smile, "Now come on..give me a hug"

"No" Becky said but Charlotte could see the genuine smile on the redhead's face

"Come on...give me some love" Charlotte said with her arms extended before pulling Becky into a hug, laughing as the girl tried to wiggle her way out, "Aww, there's my lil Becky"

"Stop you're so embarrassing"

"No way, I haven't seen you in a month I want to get all the hugs in I can" Charlotte said, squeezing the girl tighter before finally releasing her

"Gosh, your hugs are worse than Bayley's"

"How is Bayley?"

"She's fine, she's been dealing with Alexa and all that drama and Sasha's been dealing with Seth drama and the baby drama" Becky explained with a shrug

"Sounds like a lot of drama" Charlotte joked

"Yeah well you know our family" Charlotte nodded at this

"Speaking of family what's up? Dad seems tense and don't think I didn't notice that you were calling him and mom by their names again"

Becky sighed, "Things have been weird around the house, I kind of pushed everyone away so it feels weird calling them mom and dad right now"

"That's fine, I know they're not pushing you to call them that, Its whenever you feel ready. Just don't be too hard on them, they are just trying to help"

"I know but they've just been pestering me a lot and not to mention, Hunter and Stephanie have been fighting."

"About you?"

"I don't know about everything. Work, Sasha's baby, me… you"

"Me?" Charlotte asked, "Why are they fighting about me?"

"I don't know I've just overheard them say your names a few times, but it's not like it's just you specifically" Becky said trying to explain, "I don't know things are just really tense between them"

Before Charlotte could respond Hunter came back with a arm full of snack, placing them on the small table in front of them, "I got M&Ms, skittles, chips, snickers, sour patch kids and some twizzlers"

"Ew, dad nobody like twizzlers" Charlotte said as she took the sour patch kids and handed them to Becky, having asked for them because she knew they were her favorites while she herself took a bag of skittles.

"I like twizzlers" Hunter said with a wide smile as he dug into the twizzler's bag, taking a big bite for emphasis causing both girls to laugh.

The three sat together for the next hour talking about everything and Hunter internally smiled with pride as he watched his two daughters interact. This was the first time this week Becky had actually smiled let alone laughed, and he could see how well Charlotte was doing. When it was time to say goodbye he watched as Becky hugged her oldest sister tightly thanking her while Charlotte planted a kiss on top of her head and whispered something to her causing Becky to nod. Then Hunter hugged his oldest daughter ad said his own goodbyes, "I'll be seeing you soon Charlotte"

"Yes you will" Charlotte said with a bright smile as she pulled away from him and waved goodbye.

Once Hunter and Becky were back in the car the two sat there for a while before Hunter turned to look at Becky and asked, "Feeling better?"

"..Yeah. I think so" Becky said after some serious thought but Hunter nodded as a real smile found it's way on Becky's face.

"Good. Now, lets go get some groceries and then head over to Shane's" With that Hunter put the car into drive and pulled off.

 **With Bayley**

Bayley slowly sat down at the table in front of Alexa, watching the girl as she flipped pages in her book. Just like Carmella had said she found Alexa in the library which was empty because everyone else was in class of in the cafeteria. Bayley looked over Alexa carefully, the short blonde had on a red and black hoodie and black leggings with her blonde hair hanging over her eyes as she looked down at her book, still not acknowledging Bayley's presence.

"Were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Alexa asked as she flipped the pages in her book, not looking at her girlfriend causing Bayley to roll her eyes before grabbing Alexa's book and throwing it across the room, "Rude"

"You know what's rude? Leaving without telling your girlfriend or even saying goodbye" Bayley said sadly causing Alexa to sigh before looking up at Bayley with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't know how to tell you. This morning you were so happy about all the stuff we were going to do over the break and I couldn't just… tell you. I didn't want to break your heart like that" Alexa said with tears running down her face causing any anger Bayley had to disappear

"Alexa…" Bayley slowly grabbed Alexa's hands in her own, "You leaving without even saying goodbye would have broken my heart even more"

"I know" Alexa cried, "I'm so sorry...I just didn't want you to be angry with me"

Bayley let go of Alexa's hands and walked around the table, kneeling down beside the girl, "Lex..I care about you so much. I'm not angry...jus-just talk to me. Tell me what's going on"

Alexa took a few minutes to collect herself before wiping her eyes, "My mom. She thinks my father will come after us"

"Your father's in jail he can't hurt you"

"He hasn't had his trial yet. My mom knows he'll find a way out of any charges. He's a big shot lawyer, he knows higher ups. So my mom wants to move us...get as far away from here and him as possible." Alexa said sadly

"Well where are you going?"

"Ohio. My mother is moving into my Uncle's house, he's ex-military and says that he'll protect us"

"I'LL protect you" Bayley said loudly, causing her voice to echo in the empty library, "You could stay here with my family I-"

"I'm not letting you do that. Your family has enough to deal with and I won't let my father come after me and hurt you" Alexa said immediately, cutting of Bayley

"I don't care about that. I don't want him hurting you. I would jump in front of any danger to protect you" Bayley said almost heroic causing Alexa to give her a small smile as she took her face in her hands

"I know, and I would do the same for you. Which is why I'm leaving."

"Alexa I-"

"Bayley, you are the nicest...sweetest person I know. You listened to me when I was in pain and you actually cared about me when nobody else did. You can make me smile even when I feel like there is nothing in this world left to smile for, and I spent this last week trying to figure out how I would tell you everything that you mean to me, but I don't think I have enough air in my body. I tried to write down everything that I loved about you and everything that I wanted to tell you...but my hands started cramping, and it showed me just how painful love can be, but I wrote it down anyway because you are worth it. I never actually finished writing though because I realized I would never be able to stop writing if I wrote about how much I loved you... simply because true love is endless." Alexa said causing Bayley to blush

"Alexa what are you-"

"I realized that I love you the way I learned how to ride a bike. Scared, and reckless, with no training wheels or elbow pads so I could wear the scars of how I fell for you. I realized that I love you and hate you all at the same time, simply for having the audacity to look so beautiful even when everything around you is ugly. You see, it feels like we've had these past lives where something always go wrong, we lived in egypt, I was a slave and you were the pharaoh's daughter, loving you led to my death. They claimed I seduced you and after they stole my life I was resurrected as a mason, I built your house and our eyes met for 2 seconds. You left and I didn't see you again until I died. I came back as a caterpillar and turned into a butterfly and I landed in your palm but you brushed me away and the rejection killed me, but I came back just to look for you. I left notes in random places hoping you would find them, I carved our initials into tree stumps and I whispered your name into the wind hoping it would reach you but it didn't and I died. I died with breadcrumbs in my hands, hoping you would find me but you didn't, so they buried me, and they buried me with these coins over my eyes and I used them as bus fair just so I could get back to Earth and find my way back to you and I did."

Bayley walked Alexa in shock as she said all of this, neither stopping the tears that flowed from their eyes as Alexa continued, "That's why sometimes when we hold hands, ever so often I hold on a little to tight, because I just don't want to lose you again...but now...now that I'm leaving I feel as if we're being torn apart again. But I told you this, not to make you sad or anything but to prove a point that I will always find my way back to you, it's just not the right time."

Bayley wiped her eyes before staring at Alexa confused, "What are you saying?"

"I'm sorry Bayley...but I have to break up with you"

"Wait! No Alexa!" Alexa stood from her chair leaving Bayley kneeling on the ground, "Please...we can work it out, we can do long distance"

"Bayley, I love you so much, and I know that we will have our moment, but right now...right here...it's not it" Alexa said as Bayley wrapped her arms around Alexa's waist, resting her head on the shorter blonde's stomach as she stood over her. Alexa bent forward and placed a kiss on Bayley's head, "I know you'll find your way to me and I will find my way to you."

With a last kiss the school bell rang and Alexa walked off, waving goodbye to her now Ex-girlfriend. Bayley watched Alexa leave, not moving from her spot until the library doors closed causing Bayley to fall back on her butt and curl into herself, bringing her knees to her chest as she cried.

 **With Becky**

Becky slowly looked around Shane's gym, taking in the smell and the feel of everything. She carefully walked around looking from the wrestling ring to the trophies to the punching bags that hung up in the back. Hunter watched her carefully before patting her on the back, "You alright kiddo?"

"Yeah" Becky said with a smile on her face as she continued to look around, "It's just been a while since I've been in a gym"

Hunter smiled and the two walked further into the gym. Becky took note of the few people in the gym including two men who were sparring in the ring with boxing gloves, the group of people doing push up in the back and a young girl around Becky's age who was working with Shane by a punching bag. The girl had dirty blonde hair, which was braided on the sides into a ponytail and she was wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. Her wrists were taped and Shane was watching her deliver different combos on the punch bag. Shane himself was wearing a red and white baseball jersey and jeans with his hair turning grey from old age.

"Hey Shane!" Hunter called out causing both the blonde and Shane to turn around

"Ah Hunter! My sister told me you'd be around" Shane greeted, hugging the man as the two walked over before looking down at Becky, "Hey Becky, how are you feeling?"

"Fine" Becky said simply while she felt the blonde's eyes burn into the side of her head

Shane nodded at her before saying, "Hunter we can go into my office and talk, but Becky I would like to introduce you to one of my newest trainees. Ronda Rousey"

Becky looked at the girl before nodding, neither one holding their hand out to shake, but Shane, nor Hunter, paid any attention to this as Shane said, "Why don't you two talk for a bit, you're both the same age and you both know a bit about fighting."

"Uncle Shane I-"

"Don't worry about it Becks. We'll be right back" Hunter said before he and Shane turned and headed for Shane's office leaving Becky and Ronda standing by the punching bags.

Becky could feel the girl glaring at the back of her head causing the redhead to turn to look at Ronda with disinterest, "Do you have a problem?"

Ronda scoffed and gave a sarcastic chuckle as she stepped up to Becky before saying, "You're kind of small to be a lasskicker"

Becky looked confused, how did this girl know her? "What? You a fan or something..and I'm taller than you by the way"

"Ha. No...I'm not a fan, but my friends told me about you." Ronda said before holding her hand out to Becky causing the redhead to look at it for a second before slowly taking it. Once she did Ronda yanked the girl forward before whispering, "You're lucky Shayna only gave you a bullet to the chest...when I'm done with you, you'll be a lot worse off"

Becky snatched her arm away from the girl and glared at her. This must have been the fourth girl that Sonya had told her about. When Becky first withwent to NWO Sonya said that 4 girls ran that place, but Becky only ever say 3, Ronda must be the last one.

"You think you can take me...If ya didn't know, I left your friends laying out in that alley and I damn sure will do the same to you if you ever try something" Becky said back, the adrenaline Becky usually felt from fighting pumped through her veins as she stood up taller while talking

Ronda just smiled, "Oh yeah? You and what lungs? From what I heard… my girl shot clean through yours, I doubt you could even last five seconds with me in the ring"

"You wanna bet?" Becky asked

"Bring it"

 **A/N: So that was the chapter, hope you enjoyed, the song Bayley sings is called songbird, it's by Fleetwood mac and part of Alexa's speech to Bayley is from the poem "to the girl who worked at Starbucks" by Rudy Francisco, if you guys were wondering. Anyway, make sure to review and let me know what you guys think and what you want to see, because that makes my life so much easier, and make sure to follow, favorite, all that good stuff so you can be udated for the next chapter. Thanks.**


	41. Chapter 41

****A/N: Sorry in advance.****

 **Chapter 41**

 ** **With Becky****

"Woah, woah, let's take it easy"

Becky looked up confused as she saw Sonya Deville, carefully wrapping her arm around her and pulling her back from Ronda, "Sonya? What are you doing here?"

"Well since the whole...incident, the police did an investigation into NWO, so they are temporarily closed" Sonya responded as she stood in between Ronda and Becky, "Shane's gym has plenty of classes and he's starting club fighting. It's basically the same as the underground scene, but there's no to the death fighting, just clean fight, and no drinking or gambling."

Becky looked confused, she hadn't heard about her uncle starting a fight club, then again Becky was sure, he wouldn't tell her in the first place. That would be like telling a recovering drug addict where to get free drugs. The red head nodded and looked over the fighter, he hair was braided back and she was in a simple T-shirt and shorts, "Shouldn't you be in school? Shouldn't she be in school?"

Sonya looked back at Ronda who was still glaring at Becky causing Sonya to shudder before ushering Becky over to a corner, away from her. Sonya looked around and whispered, "Ronda goes to school with me, and our school is closed for the week because of a mold infestation, so we're out for the rest of the year, but besides that...what are you doing here?"

"This is my uncle's gym."

"Really? That's so cool"

"Yeah, except for the fact that I can't fight anymore"

Sonya frowned, "well then what was that back there? You can't go around picking fights with...Ronda Rousey. She's like a cold blooded killer."

Becky rolled her eyes, "Whatever"

"No Becky I'm serious, she has a 17-2 record"

"17-2, meaning she was beaten before" Becky said with a smirk

"Yeah and those two girls have never been seen again" Sonya whispered, "Look Becky...I know we don't know each other that well, but I'm serious, do not start a fight with Ronda. Especially a fight you can't physically finish"

Becky looked over Sonya's shoulder and glared at the back of Ronda's head as the blonde went back to punching and fighting the bag. The redhead clenched her fist, "I didn't start anything, she's the one who threatened me"

"That's just what Ronda does, she looks for fights, you can't fall into that" Becky sighed but nodded causing Sonya to smile, "good, now come on, you can come help me train, I've been trying to work on my technique but something's off. I know you've got a good eye for this stuff"

Becky agreed and followed Sonya over to the ring where the two guys were exiting. The two slowly slipped into the ring and Becky circled around Sonya as the girl shadowed boxed. They spent the next half an hour training with Becky watching and critiquing Sonya's form and style. Eventually, Becky had drawn a crowd and the class of people circled around the ring, each coming up and learning from Becky and Sonya. Becky remembered what Dean had thought from when she was younger and whenever the two trained for her fights he would always critique her form, so she recited what he told her and the group practiced different combos and styles, only to be coached and critiqued by Becky. After a while Shane and Hunter came back out and the older man laughed at his niece.

"Looks like you're a natural coach Becks" Shane said with a smile causing the redhead to turn around and smile at her uncle while she rolled out the ring, "What are you teaching them?"

"Just footwork and working on their form while punching" Becky said as Sonya rolled out the ring and stood next to the girl

"Yeah, she was just giving me some pointers and I think she drew a crowd" Sonya joked causing Shane to smile even wider as he watched the group in the ring punching and practicing different combos with perfect form

"Wow" Shane said impressed by his niece, "You should come by more often, I could always use an extra hand around here"

"Becky actually has to do volunteer work at the hospital so she'll be pretty busy" Hunter said causing the redhead to frown, which he immediately noticed, causing him to stutter, he didn't want to make the girl upset again, especially since she was just getting back to her normal self, "But I think we could work something out."

"Really dad?" Becky asked hopefully

Hunter internally froze as he heard her call him dad for the first time in a while, "Y-yeah...uh yeah sure. We'll work out a schedule"

Becky smiled, "Thanks"

Hunter and Shane said their goodbyes as did Becky and Sonya before the two left and headed out to do their shopping. Hunter buckled up and waited for Becky to do the same thing before he looked over and watched as Becky still had a smile on her face, "You all set?"

"Yeah dad"

Hunter smiled again, "Alright, we have to go to the story and get some stuff for dinner and for Christmas dinner"

"Can I invite Dean over for Christmas?" Becky asked suddenly as Hunter pulled out of the gym parking lot

"Why?"

"Because I haven't talked to him in a while and I know that he doesn't like the holidays, so I thought it would be better if he spent it with us" Becky said with a shrug

"Well why don't you talk it over with him and I'll talk to your mother about it alright?" Becky nodded, "Okay, off to the store"

Suddenly Hunter's phone rang causing him to look down before he quickly pulled it from his pocket and answered, "Hello? Is she alright? Okay. I'll be right there"

"What was that?" Becky asked confused

"We gotta make a quick pit stop" Hunter answered as he makes a U-turn and headed off

 **With Sasha**

Sasha sat in the passenger's seat of the car as Stephanie drove them home from the doctor's. Sasha carefully fingered the edge of the picture in her hand as she nervously bit on her lip.

Stephanie carefully eyed her daughter out of the corner of her eye before asking, "You okay Sash?"

"Uh...I-I" Sasha stuttered

Stephanie turned to look at her before saying, "Sasha talk to me"

"I don't know what to do" Sasha said barely above a whisper

"What do you want to do?" Stephanie asked in a soft tone

Sasha bit her lip and held up the picture. It was from the ultrasound that she got at her doctor's appointment earlier, and every time she looked at she got even more nervous, "I don't know. One was hard enough but...two. Twins? I-I...I don't. I can't…"

Stephanie looked at her daughter in the passenger's seat for a moment before pulling the car over on the side of the road and parking. She carefully turned to face her daughter fully, "Sasha, it's going to be okay. Alright? This doesn't change anything, I still love you and I will still support you, through this whole experience, we all will."

Sasha paused for a second before saying, "What if I die?"

"What?"

"What if I die giving birth?" Sasha said with a slow tear falling down her face as she simply stared at the ultrasound.

"Sasha-"

"It could happen, I know it. What if something happens to me? Or them?" Sasha said, the tears flowing quickly down her cheeks, "When I was younger, there was a woman. I can't remember who she was...but all I remember was that there was so much blood"

 **Flashback**

 _A small six year old Sasha shot up in her bed at the sound of screams. The girl's long hair covered her face as she carefully threw back her sheets and placed her feet down on the wooden floor. She was in a plain, long white shirt that went down to her shins and a pair of dirty socks. Her room was the size of a closet as it had a simple bed, dresser, desk and mirror, with enough space to lay one person down on the floor beside the bed, that was it._

 _The scream came again, this time long and loud causing Sasha to cover her ears until it was over. She carefully walked to the door, before pulling it open, just enough for Sasha to peak her head out and look down the hall. Once she saw there was nobody there she stepped out further, debating whether or not she should look for the source of the screaming, and just as she thought this the sound rang out again._

 _Sasha covered her ears once more before walking downstairs, softly trying to make sure the floor didn't creak under her. Once she made it downstairs she walked down the small hallway to the living room which was crowded by women, all taller than her causing Sasha to bend down to see through their legs. She could make out a Black woman she had seen the night before with a giant belly laying on the floor with her mother sitting beside her._

" _Breathe Kia." Her mother instructed the woman as she clutched her hands while the woman screamed and breathed heavily._

 _Sasha slowly stepped forward watching the woman, there were blankets and buckets of water around the women and there was blood all over the woman's lower half. As Kia gave another scream a blonde woman stepped forward and grabbed her left hand before saying, "Ms. Kong, you have to breathe"_

" _It hurts" The woman said through rough breathing_

" _Push Kong!" A woman who moved to the woman's legs, blocking Sasha's view_

 _The small girl walked around, passing quietly behind a few women, none of them noticed her, she was so small she passed through all the cracks in the crowd until she was in the front standing a few feet away from her mother's back. Sasha watched as the woman cried and screamed pushed, causing her to stand there with her hands covering her ears, until the screaming stopped and the cries of a baby filled the room. Sasha watched with wide eyes as her hands slowly came away from her ears while her mother wrapped the bloody baby in a blanket, not bothering to hand her to the woman._

 _Sasha watched as her mother stood with the baby, handing her off to the blonde woman who immediately began shushing the baby, causing the small six year old to wonder why they didn't give the baby to the woman. Sasha looked down at the woman only to see her staring back at her, unmoving. The Black woman's head was lolled to the side facing Sasha and her eyes were cold and wide, and for the first time Sasha noticed that the woman was no longer breathing and the blood from her lower half was flowing freely, staining the carpet in a giant ring under the woman's lower half. She was dead._

 _Sasha's mother turned and noticed Sasha, the woman rolled her eyes before marching over to her daughter. She grabbed Sasha's shoulders and dragged her back down the hallway as the women who were in the room began cleaning and moving the body._

" _What are you doing down here child?" her mother snapped, bending down so she was face to face with Sasha_

" _I heard screaming." Sasha said with tears running down her face, "What happened to that lady?"_

" _She's dead" Her mother said with no emotion while Sasha's eyes widened in fear, "Don't cry. I've taught you better than to be weak and show emotion. Death is natural. Some women give birth and live, and others don't. It's the circle of life, the strong prevail and the weak don't. Ms. Kong was weak, and thus she died. Now...do you want to be weak?"_

 _Sasha shook her head causing her mother to pop her in the mouth before saying for the girl to speak, "No Ma'am"_

" _Good, then don't be a baby, and stop crying. Go back to your room before I lock you in there" Her mother instructed causing Sasha to hold her mouth in pain as she turned and ran back upstairs to her room, the vision of the dead woman staring back at her burning into her memory. She didn't want to be a baby, she didn't want to be weak and die like that woman._

 **End flashback**

"Oh Sasha" Stephanie said as she pulled Sasha into a hug from the story she told, "You're not going to die sweetie. We have money to get you the best doctors and everything will go fine, the doctors said you and the babies are perfectly healthy."

"Things change"

"They do, but you have to have a little faith Sasha. Everything will be okay alright. Come on, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?" Sasha asked sarcastically

"You're doing an amazing thing, you're bringing life into this world...something that I was never able to do" Stephanie's voice became softer as she talked, ending her sentence in a whisper causing Sasha to pull away from her mother and look at her

"I'm sorry" The young girl said, feeling the need to apologize

"No need for sorries my love. This is a good thing alright, you have five people to help you out and...I haven't told your father yet, but your Uncle Shane is coming to stay with us for a while" Stephanie said, "So six people"

"Why is Uncle Shane staying with us?"

"Because I invited him. He lives far away from our company so in order to make sure he isn't late, or just doesn't show for meetings, he is going to stay with us." Stephanie explained causing Sasha to nod, "But that's not the point. The point is that you will have the help and support of your family before and after my grandkids are born. All you need to worry about right now is resting and making sure you keep yourself healthy."

Sasha nodded, "Okay"

"Good, you feeling better now?" Sasha nodded again, "Alright. Now let's head home, your sister and father are already there."

"You think the house is on fire?" Sasha joked causing Stephanie to smirk as she buckled up and started the car again

"With your sisters' moods right now...anything could happen" Stephanie frowned, "They're probably moping around the house. I doubt Hunter was able to get her out of the house"

 **With Charlotte**

"Matt come on already" Jeff said to his brother as the boy continued to shake a hat around.

"Hold on" Matt said with a wide smile

The group was doing secret santa, it was something Dana suggested the group do since no one could go home for the holidays. It was hard though because they couldn't buy anything so they would have to think extra hard on what to get their secret person, but the boys all agreed, liking the challenge. Now, Matt was standing in the center of the living room with a santa hat that had everyone's name in it and he had been shaking it for the last five minutes. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt and shorts with his long hair pulled back while his brother was wearing a similar outfit with a black shirt instead of red. Jeff was sitting with Charlotte who was wearing a blue tank top and sweatpants and Dana who was wearing a similar outfit, on a small couch on the right while Braun and Sheamus sat on the other couch and Cesaro was sitting on the floor watching with a bored look. Each of the three boys in a black shirt and shorts, well Braun's shirt had the sleeves ripped off like always.

Alright that's enough I got it" Jeff said taking the hat from his brother and taking it over to Cesaro, "Pick one, if you get yourself, put it back"

Cesaro reached up and pulled one out, nodding as he read it over before Jeff moved to Sheamus, then Braun then, Dana, Charlotte, Matt and lastly himself. Jeff read his before nodding and placing the empty hat on his head.

Charlotte looked down at her slip of paper to see that she had gotten Braun and Charlotte cursed under her breath before shoving the paper into her pocket. She had no idea what to get the giant, let alone what he liked. The only thing he ever talked about was food.

"Good, can we eat now?" Braun asked causing Charlotte to mentally prove herself right while everyone else agreed before looking to Charlotte with hopeful expressions

"Fine, Fine" The blonde said with a smile as she got up and walked over to the kitchen which looked out into the living room, "What do you guys want?"

"Everything" Braun said causing Charlotte to roll her eyes playfully as the group followed her to the kitchen.

Charlotte turned her back and began pulling out ingredients from the cabinets and the fridge before turning around to see everyone gathered around the island watching her with intent, "What?"

"Nothing"

"You know, watching me won't make anything cook faster, actually it will just distract me" Charlotte said but all the boys just continued to stare at her causing Dana to roll her eyes

"Alright boys, I think Charlotte needs her space, you don't wanna crowd the chef" Dana said as she pushed the boys away, sending them upstairs to the game room while she stayed downstairs.

Charlotte smiled at Dana as she cracked some eggs into a bowl, "That statement went for you too"

"I know but I figured I could at least help" Dana said bashfully as she leaned against the island opposite Charlotte, "I've seen how much it takes to feed those boys, thought you'd like the help"

Charlotte laughed, she had spent all of her time her in rehab, outside of the classes, and counseling, cooking for those boys. It had actually helped her, she found herself enjoying to cook as it helped her think and she would even offer to cook for everyone on days when a lot was going on. Charlotte held out a pack of Turkey bacon and regular bacon for Dana, "Well then come on, you're on bacon."

Dana nodded and took the packs before moving over to the stove, "Alright"

"Oh and I wouldn't mess those up if I were you. Braun will flip out" Charlotte said with a smile causing Dana's eyes to widen

"He won't kill me will he? His biceps are like the size of my head, and I'm pretty sure he could crush me with one arm" Dana said seriously causing Charlotte to laugh

"Don't worry, it's bacon, just don't burn it" Charlotte advised as she mixed batter for waffles and french toast.

The two cooked in silence, until Charlotte heard laughing coming closer and closer. The blonde looked up with interest but she quickly frowned when she saw Roman walking into the living room with his arm wrapped around a girl's shoulder. The girl was tall and blonde like Charlotte but she was a lot skinnier and Charlotte had to admit the girl was pretty. Roman looked her way and smirked as the two sat down on the couch allowing for Charlotte to have a clear view at the two of them cuddling and laughing about whatever.

"Real mature" Charlotte muttered as she piled waffles onto a plate

"Did you say something? Dana asked as she turned around with her pan of bacon, stopping once she noticed Roman, "Oh...dang. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Charlotte whispered not wanting Roman to hear her as she took the pan from Dana and put the bacon onto a large serving plate

"But I mean...weren't you two like…" Charlotte looked over at Dana to see the short squishing her hands together to represent her and Roman kissing, "A thing?"

"I broke it off" Charlotte said with a shrug, "He can do whatever he wants"

Charlotte turned and placed the pan down in the sink before gathering the rest of the food, the two had made, plenty of waffles, french toast, fruit, eggs and bacon for all of the boys and them. Dana watched Roman and the girl for a minute longer as Roman seemed to whisper things into the girl's ear causing her to laugh loudly. Dana gave a look of disgust before moving over to help Charlotte, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Dana" Charlotte said in a sharp tone, signaling that she didn't want to talk to her about this

"Okay. Do you wanna go get the boys while I finish plating everything?"

Charlotte agreed and wiped off her hands before practically running up the stairs to go get the boys. Once she was out of sight she felt tears prick her eyes and she cursed herself for caring about what Roman did. He was his own person, he could kiss and flirt with whoever he wanted, besides Charlotte was the one who broke things off with him. So why was she crying over him and another girl? Charlotte shook her head and angrily wiped her eyes before she continued walking to the game room.

She had to remember, she had bigger things to focus on than boys. She had her sisters to get back to, she didn't have time to focus on Roman and his problems. Charlotte took a deep breath and calmed herself, before she entered the game room and told the boys that the food was ready. As soon as she said this Sheamus and Cesaro raced downstairs with Braun and Matt following them while Jeff waited. He looked at Charlotte carefully before asking, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Charlotte said with a small smile as the two walked out together

"You sure, your eyes are red...you weren't crying were you?" Jeff asked waiting for Charlotte to respond but when she didn't Jeff frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it was just something stupid" Charlotte said brushing it off but Jeff didn't take that as an answer

"Nah, come on, tell brother Nero what's the matter" Came his southern accent

"Brother Nero?" Charlotte asked with a laugh

"It's my middle name, but Matt calls me that sometimes" Jeff said, "But don't change the subject. Come on Char, tell me what happened, I hate seeing ya so upset"

"It's just Roman he-"

"Do we need to get Braun to beat him up?" Jeff asked immediately pointing back to the stairs where Braun and the others had went

"No. No" Charlotte said quickly causing Jeff to laugh, "We kind of ended things...uh...romantic things, and he's been trying to flaunt this new girl in front of me. I guess she's supposed to be my replacement"

"Did you break it up with him or?"

"Yeah I broke up with him"

"Is the girl blonde?"

"Yes"

"Then he obviously still likes you" Jeff said with a shrug, "He's trying to make you jealous just to see if you still care, but I'm thinking he still has it bad for you."

"Really?"

"For sure" Jeff said with a smile before placing his hand on Charlotte's shoulder, "Listen Charlotte, you're a good person, and you've got a big heart, I mean you put up with all of us and cook for us without even complaining. You're probably the nicest person in this place, so seeing you upset over some loser in rehab hurts. I think I can speak for all of the guys when I saw that we see you as our sister and we'll do anything for you. I mean you know what they say, friends you make in rehab are friends until the end"

"Do they really say that?" Charlotte asked interrupting Jeff's speak

Jeff shrugged and ignored Charlotte before continuing, "Anyway, just focus on you. We're all here to get better and if Roman is what is holding you back then let him go. Let him go out there and hold back some other random blonde, because this blonde...is too good for him."

Charlotte smiled and hugged the boy, "Thanks Jeff"

"No problem," Jeff said giving Charlotte a squeeze before letting go, "Now can I say that this was my secret Santa gift to you?"

"Jeff you weren't supposed to tell me until Christmas" Charlotte said before she began playfully hitting the boy, "Go change names with someone else"

"Ow, ow, okay, jeez" Jeff said before laughing, "I will, now come on before Braun eats all of the food

Jeff wrapped his arm over Charlotte's shoulder and walked her downstairs to the group who greeted her loudly with thanks and cheers as they all ate the delicious food. Charlotte blushed at the attention but thanked them nonetheless and sat down at the island beside Jeff and Cesaro, while everyone else gathered around talking and laughing.

Charlotte soon forgot all about Roman, who had been watching the group sadly before he and the blonde left. The tall blonde let herself enjoy being around her friends and she smiled and laughed at all of Matt's jokes and as Charlotte looked around at everyone she couldn't keep the smile from her face. She was glad she met these people, they really were starting to become her family.

 **With Stephanie**

By the time the Stephanie and Sasha arrived at the house it was around seven and as Stephanie unlocked the door both were surprised to see Hunter, Bayley and Becky smiling and singing in the living room. Bayley and Hunter were playing guitars and Becky was playing her old drumsticks on the living room table as if it were a drum while the two on guitar sang "We Will Rock You" at the top of their lungs.

 _Hunter= italics,_ **Bayley=bold,** _ **both,**_ Becky= (regular)

 _Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise_

 _Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday_

 _You got mud on your face, you big disgrace_

 _Kicking your can all over the place, singin'_

 _ **We will, we will rock you**_

 _ **We will, we will rock you**_

 **Buddy, you're a young man, hard man**

 **Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday**

 **You got blood on your face, you big disgrace**

 **Waving your banner all over the place**

 _ **We will, we will rock you,**_ (sing it!)

 _ **We will, we will rock you,**_ (yeah)

 _Buddy, you're an old man, poor man_

 _Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday_

 _You got mud on your face, big disgrace_

 _Somebody better put you back into your place, do it!_

 _ **We will, we will rock you,**_ (yeah, yeah, come on)

 _ **We will, we will rock you,**_ (alright, louder!)

 _ **We will, we will rock you, (**_ one more time)

 _ **We will, we will rock you**_

(Yeah)

"What is going on in here?" Stephanie asked causing the group to stop and look at Sasha and Stephanie who were just standing there in shock

"Hey mom" Becky said with a wave while Bayley waved as well

Stephanie's eyes widened even more as Becky called her mom for the first time in a while before Hunter held his arms out showcasing the living room. The couches were pushed away to make space for the instruments as there were microphones, pots that had been used as drums and the keyboard all spread out through the living room. There were also pillows and blankets all over the floor, showing Stephanie that the three had built a fort, something they used to do a lot when they were younger, but it had been taken down to make space for their concert. There were also littered wrappers of candy, chips, soda and popsicles and Stephanie could now see the lyrics to, "we will rock you" had been displayed on the screen, even though the TV was muted.

"I decided that the girls needed so fun, what better way to do that then to have a jam session. Bayley had her guitars and Becky still has her drumsticks from those lessons years ago, so i decided why not?"

"And you just _decided_ to give the girls junk food before dinner and move around all the furniture as well?" Stephanie asked with a frown as she crossed her arms

"You gotta have space for a jam sess, everyone knows that babe" Hunter said as if it were obvious before pointing at Bayley without even looking at her as she says

"You gotta have space mom"

Hunter smirked and continued to look at his wife who continued to frown at him causing him to sigh. He looked at Sasha and brushed past his wife, slinging the guitar onto his back before placing a kiss on Sasha's forehead, "Hello love, how was your appointment?"

Sasha pulled out the ultrasound picture and handed it to her father before saying, "See for yourself"

Hunter took the image and looked at it before a smile broke out on his face, "Twins?"

"What?" Bayley and Becky said at the same time before moving quickly to their father's side trying to see the image themselves

"Yep. A girl and a boy" Sasha said with a small smile.

Becky quickly hugged her sister, taking Sasha by shock as the redhead said, "That's great Sash"

"Uh..thanks Becky" Sasha said slowly, still getting used to the upbeat Becky again, I mean she had wanted this Becky back for a while, but now that she was here, it was kind of a shock. Whatever her father did today really helped, and not to mention Bayley.

Stephanie had told Sasha what happened with Bayley and Alexa once she picked her up from school, explaining that the principal called and told them that Bayley had skipped class and was extremely upset. Hunter and Becky picked her up early and learned that Alexa broke up with her and was moving away, and Hunter told Stephanie leading to the two believing that Bayley would be heartbroken by the time they got home.

"Hey Sasha, you want to tag in?" Hunter asked as he held out a guitar for Sasha to take, snapping Sasha out of her thoughts

"Uh...no thanks" Sasha said, holding her hand up causing Hunter to nod before handing the guitar to Bayley and he and Stephanie excused themselves to talk

"Girls, please clean up this living room, Sasha, go lay down alright?" Stephanie said causing the girls to nod before the family split off.

Hunter and Stephanie stepped into the office on the first floor and Stephanie closed the door, turning to see Hunter standing there smirking. He leaned against the desk and watched her before saying, "So? Are you impressed?"

"That you did your job as a father? No" Stephanie responded sarcastically causing Hunter to roll his eyes

"Oh come on, I managed to handle two depressed daughters, and do all of your chores" Hunter said, "Don't I get a little gratitude? Maybe even a thank you Hunter"

Stephanie crossed her arms, "Thank you Hunter"

Hunter sighed at his wife as he stood up and walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around Stephanie's waist, pulling her into him, but she quickly placed her hand on his chest, pushing him away, "Okay, what? What did I do?"

"Why do you always think that everything revolves around you Hunter. I have things going on too, and unlike you I'm trying to deal with them."

"Unlike me? Did you not see those two out there? Did you not hear Rebecca call you mom? I did that"

"Great, good job, you let them play some instruments and made them feel good for today, but what about tomorrow? What about when Becky has to go to her counseling sessions or when Bayley walks past Alexa's empty house? You only gave them a temporary distraction"

"How do you know what I did? You didn't even bother to ask me" Hunter snapped back at his wife

"I don't have to ask you I know you Hunter!" Stephanie said with a sarcastic smirk as she walked to the desk

"And I know you...but it still surprises me every time you get like this"

"Get like what?"

"Stephanie, you shut me out, every fucking time something happens, you avoid me and pick fights about everything, you undermine and underestimate me. Like I haven't been by your side for years. Like I'm not the man who loves you and has devoted my life to."

"I'm never said that you're weren't!" Stephanie yelled

"Then what are you saying?" Hunter yelled back

"I'm not saying anything"

"That's the problem, you won't talk to me. Just tell me what's wrong. Let me help you, they are my kids too, this is my family just like it is yours and I've proven that I can pull my weight around here just like you do. You don't have to be so controlling all the time"

"You think I'm controlling?"

"Of course! You've been controlling me my whole life, and you've been trying to control our children, this is probably why all this is happening" Hunter said with a scoff as he walked over to the small bar in the corner and poured himself a drink

"You're blaming me for what's happening with our children?" Stephanie asked shocked

Hunter shrugged, "Somethings it's hard to breathe under the pressure you put people under"

Stephanie let out a sarcastic laugh as Hunter chugged down his drink and began to pour himself another, "Well I'm sorry I put soooo much pressure on you Hunter! I was under the assumption that you were a grown man, who could handle himself"

"Oh please, you never had that assumption. You thought that I was a dumb jock that you could keep under your thumb and use to do whatever you wanted. You didn't respect me then and you sure as hell don't respect me now!" Hunter snapped before taking and drink and then muttering, "I swear, you're just like your father"

"And you're just like yours! Weak, with no backbone! I swear if he wasn't dead it would be like looking in a mirror!" As soon as Stephanie said this she stopped and covered her mouth while Hunter looked at the ground clenching his glass, "Hunter I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did" Hunter said slamming down his glass, "You mean everything you say."

Hunter's father was a touchy subject, one in which Hunter asked Stephanie never to bring up. The man had walked out on their family when Hunter was younger and his mother cursed him out everyday for Hunter's entire life, calling him a weak pig with not a single good bone in his body. After years, when Hunter was a teenager the man return and his mother let him, spending the rest of his life under her thumb as she ordered him around and made him do all the tasks around the house. Hunter never knew why he came back or why his mother let him, but he did know one thing, his mother was right. He was weak, and Stephanie knew this too, he had told her when they went to the man's funeral, he had died of AIDS while Hunter was in his twenties, "I didn't mean to say that Hunter honestly"

"No, it's fine. You think I'm weak, and I think you're controlling. That's how it's been, that's how our marriage has been going the past ten years. You control me and push and order me around and I take it because I thought listening and working with your wife is what you're supposed to do in marriages, obviously I was wrong and it's made me weak. But that's on me. Lesson learned"

Hunter poured himself another glass and turned to walk out, but Stephanie grabbed his arm, "What are you saying?"

Hunter snatched his arm away from Stephanie and ran his hand down his face before saying, "I think we need a break"

"What?" Stephanie asked with wide eyes

"We need some time apart, everything that's been going on has seriously divided us. So we need some time to work on ourselves first" Hunter said before opening the door, "I think you should go"

"Excuse me?"

"Go stay with your parents for a while, get your mind right and I'll do the same" Hunter said before finishing off his drink, not even looking at Stephanie

"You can't seriously be kicking me out of my home?" Stephanie said in disbelief as she stepped forward to Hunter, looking up at him as he still avoided eye contact.

"It's under my name, paid for by my money, not yours and not your father's. Go clear your head"

"Hunter, what about the kids, it's almost Christmas." Stephanie asked with tears in her eyes

"You can still see them on Christmas, I won't deny you the right to see your children, I'm not denying you anything at all in fact. I just think that you have problems that you need to sort out first. Go to therapy. Get help, and then once you're ready to work with me and talk to me like husband and wife, then you're more than welcome to." With that Hunter exited the office, leaving Stephanie to stand in the room alone.

She slowly brought her hand up to her mouth as she tried to cover up her sobs. She walked back to the desk and leaned against it, bending over as she cried into her hands.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and of course I'm ending this chapter like this because I love sad cliffhangers. Anyway, thanks for reading, make sure to review what you think and what you want to see in the future, also comment some baby names because I have none. Also, make sure to follow and favorite so you can be updated for the next chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42

****A/N: Sorry it's been a while, hope you all enjoy.****

 **Chapter 42**

Dinner was...awkward. The girls quietly stared between Hunter and Stephanie as they ate. Sasha looked around before elbowing Becky in the side as the girl drank water causing the girl to mouthed a confused "what?" Sasha looked between her and their parents, trying to signal for the Irish native to speak to them. Becky understood this and shook her head no. Sasha rolled her eyes and looked to Bayley who was pushing around her food on her plate. Sasha carefully cleared her throat to get her younger sister's attention. Once Bayley looked at her Sasha nodded her head towards their parents causing Bayley's eyes to widen before she looked at the two adults and then shook her head.

Sasha rolled her eyes once more while Becky mouth for Sasha to talk to them, but Sasha shook her head too causing Becky to smirk and call her a chicken before taking another bite of chicken. Sasha glared at her before stepping down hard on the redhead's foot causing Becky to let out a small noise attracting their mother's attention, "Are you alright Rebecca?"

"Peachy", Becky bent forward and grabbed her foot in pain as she glared at Sasha who just smiled at her, feigning innocence as she motioned for her to keep talking. Becky rolled her eyes before saying, "So...mom, you're leaving?"

"Nice" Sasha muttered causing Becky to glare at her once again

Stephanie looked over at Hunter carefully before saying, "I'm just going to help out my father and mother. You all know about your grandfather's Parkinson's, he's already starting to have trouble walking so I'm going to go help him."

"So this has nothing to do with the yelling we heard earlier?" Becky asked suspiciously

"Becky!" Sasha snapped

"What you wanted me to talk" Becky responded causing Stephanie to hold her hand out and stop the girls

"Your father and I had a little argument, but it's fine. I have to go and help my father, just for a week or so"

"But you'll miss Christmas" Bayley said with a frown

"I will be here for Christmas. I'm bringing my parents here so we'll all have Christmas dinner and everything together" Stephanie said with a tight lipped smile

"Well why can't Uncle Shane help grandpa?" Sasha asked causing Stephanie to look at Hunter who simply ate his food quietly

"Your Uncle...is not the best person to handle my father" Stephanie said before taking a sip of water, "But, he will be here to help out your father with things while I'm gone"

"Okay" Becky said nodding at this information while Sasha looked skeptical and Bayley still frowned at the idea

"Are you sure you have to leave?"

"It's not permanent" Stephanie said before looking to Hunter as if to check and see if this was true, but he didn't even look back at her, "It's only for a little while. I'll be back before you know it"

The family nodded at this before falling into silence for the rest of dinner, only breaking this for light conversation about Sasha's twins, Becky's volunteer work which would start on Monday and Bayley's talk with Alexa.

The next day Stephanie packed up her things and kissed all the girls goodbye. She also briefly had a sharp conversation with Hunter that the girls couldn't hear before leaving. While Shane came over and stayed at the house. He moved into the guest room and agreed to watch Sasha and Becky while Hunter and Bayley left out. Hunter took Bayley over to Alexa's house so the girl could talk to her before she left as Hunter had said that it would be better if Bayley talked to Alexa and worked things out before then. Bayley had flat out refused at first, saying that seeing Alexa again would just hurt, but Hunter managed to convince her, so he drove her over and was waiting in the car while Bayley slowly...very slowly walked to the door. There were boxes all over the yard, a moving van parked in the driveway and furniture to be discarded lined the sidewalks, causing each step Bayley took to remind her more and more of the fact that Alexa was really leaving.

"Come on Bayley, just go up there" Hunter encouraged from the car causing Bayley to chicken out and run back to the passenger door

"I can't. What if she doesn't want to see me?" Bayley asked with a pout

"Bayley, you have to control the situation. All you do is go up there and say you want to talk. Work out something so that you guys are still friends and try to keep in touch. If a relationship isn't going to work then that doesn't mean a friendship can't."

Bayley nodded and looked at the door before quickly looking back at her father, "What if she doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

"Then you wish her well and let her go"

"I can't just let her go" Bayley whined as she leaned through the car window, "I love her"

"I know kiddo" Hunter said, ruffling Bayley, "But if you love her and she loves you then things will work out and you two will be together in the end, but for now, it's best to talk things out so it doesn't hurt later on. Get some closure"

Bayley sadly nodded, "Closure...right"

Bayley turned and looked back at the house, taking a deep breath and walking towards the door. Once she walked up the steps and stood in front of it however she froze. She slowly raised her hand to knock on the door, but she never followed through with the action, she just stood there with a gift bag in one hand while the other was raised to knock. Bayley chickened out again and went to turn but stopped when she heard the front door open.

Bayley turned back around to see Alexa standing at the door dressed in a grey hoodie and jeans and her hair was pulled back by a headband, and Bayley couldn't stop the blush creep onto her face, "uh….hi"

"I saw you through the window" Alexa said before giving a soft smile, "I was going to wait for you to knock, but you were taking too long"

Bayley gave a nervous laugh, "Uh...ye-yeah I...I was..uh"

"Give her the bag" Hunter called out from the car causing Bayley to turn quickly and glare at her father who held his hands up defensively before rolling up the window. Once it was up Bayley scratched the back of her neck and turned around to see Alexa laughing.

"Uh...here" Bayley said holding out the gift bag.

Alexa took it confused, "What is this?"

"Uh, well you're leaving before Christmas, so I...I got you something" Bayley smiled

"You didn't have to do that, I didn't get you anything"

"You didn't have to" Bayley said holding her hands out to stop Alexa, "I also...wanted to sing you a song I wrote. It's uh...it's not that good, but I uh...I just wanted you to know how I felt, and the only way I really knew how to do that was to write you this."

Alexa went to say something but stopped as Bayley swung around her guitar and positioned her fingers, "Bayley I-"

"Just listen...please, and afterwards if you still don't love me the way that I love you then you can pack and leave and-"

"Bayley" Alexa said seriously, "Do you think that I don't love you?"

Bayley's shoulders slumped as she shrugged, "I don't know you broke things off….I mean you weren't even willing to give long distance a chance, and I love you Alexa. I would do anything for you, even if that means only getting to talk to you on weekends. I would write to you, and I would call you and think about you every second, because I love you more than anything I can ever think of."

"Bayley I love you too." Alexa said with a sad smile, "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want my dad to find out about us and hurt you, I would never be able to live with myself if that happened, and I especially don't want to hold you back"

"Hold me back?"

"I'm moving away Bayley" Alexa said sadly, "I don't want you to stop living your life because I'm not here. I want you to be happy, to make new friends, even reconnect with Carmella, or date other people. I don't want you to be stuck on me...especially if...if we never see each other again. Also I have my own things to work on, I need to focus on me and my mom and you need to focus on you, your family and your music. I don't want to drag you down with my baggage and my problems. I have to handle it myself first, on my own."

Bayley shook her head no and clenched her eyes as she thought before saying, "Can I just...Can I sing you my song?"

Alexa opened her mouth before closing it and nodding causing Bayley to nod before she began strumming on her guitar.

 _You say there's so much you don't know_

 _You need to go and find yourself_

 _You say you'd rather be alone_

 _'Cause you think you won't find it tied to someone else_

 _Who said it's true,_

 _That the growing only happens on your own?_

 _They don't know me and you_

 _I don't think you have to leave_

 _If to change is what you need_

 _You can change right next to me_

 _When you're high I'll take the lows_

 _You can ebb and I can flow_

 _And we'll take it slow_

 _And grow as we go, ooh_

 _Grow as we go, ooh_

 _You won't be the only one_

 _I am unfinished, I've got so much left to learn_

 _I don't know how this river rides_

 _But I'd like the company through every twist and turn_

 _Who said it's true,_

 _That the growing only happens on your own?_

 _They don't know me and you_

 _You don't ever have to leave_

 _If to change is what you need_

 _You can change right next to me_

 _When you're high I'll take the lows_

 _You can ebb and I can flow_

 _And we'll take it slow_

 _And grow as we go, ooh_

 _And grow as we go, ooh_

 _And grow as we go, ooh_

 _And grow as we go, ooh_

 _I don't know who we'll become_

 _I can't promise it's not written in the stars_

 _But I believe that when it's done_

 _We're gonna see that it was better_

 _That we grew up together_

 _Tell me you don't wanna leave_

 _'Cause if change is what you need_

 _You can change right next to me_

 _When you're high I'll take the lows_

 _You can ebb and I can flow_

 _And we'll take it slow_

 _And grow as we go, oh_

 _And grow as we go, oh_

 _And grow as we go, oh_

 _And grow as we go, ooh_

As Bayley slowly stopped strumming she looked up to see Alexa slowly wiping tears from her eyes. Bayley took the guitar strap off and placed it on the ground and Alexa went to speak before Bayley rushed forward and kissed the shorter girl. The sudden force caused Alexa to drop the gift bag as Bayley wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her into her, trying to hold onto the girl and this moment forever. The kiss was rushed and slow at the same time the burst of passion that came from it took Alexa by shook before eventually consuming her as she reached her hands up and cupped Bayley's face as she deepened the kiss.

The two pulled away only for air causing Bayley to laugh with tears in her eyes before saying, "Alexa Bliss. I love you, I don't care about people thinking I'm too young, I know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. I want to be by your side, forever, through everything. I want us to grow and learn together. I'm not perfect, nothing is, and I know that I have my own stuff to work on but I want to do that with you too. I want you to confide in me and trust me with your heart like I trust you with mine. I want us to work through this together, because I swear, nobody, not your family or mine can keep me from loving you."

"Bayley-"

"I will take every single ounce of pain that you have ever felt and all of your baggage as my own. I will carry the weight of the world and more for you if you just ask me to." Bayley kissed Alexa quickly before leaning her head against Alexa's as she said, "So just...ask me"

Alexa stared up at Bayley as she wrapped her arms over the girl's shoulders. The two stood in silence before Alexa's sobs could be heard causing Bayley to hold the girl's waist tighter. Alexa took a deep breath before muttering, "I'm sorry Bayley. I can't."

Alexa moved to pull away but Bayley held on tighter with her eyes closed, "Alexa...please"

Alexa finally pulled free and took a step away from Bayley with tears in her eyes as she shook her head no, "I'm sorry"

Bayley watched as Alexa slowly backed away, towards the door before she called out, "Wait. I wanted you to have these"

Alexa looked at Bayley as the girl picked up the gift bag and the guitar, "Bayley-"

"Please." Bayley said barely above a whisper as her voice cracked while she held out the guitar by its neck in her left hand and the gift bag in her right hand, "Just take them. At least do this one thing for me"

"Bayley I can't take your guitar"

Bayley gave a sad smile as tears rolled down her face and continued to hold out the guitar, "I want you to have it"

"I can't even play"

"You could learn" Bayley said but Alexa still didn't take the guitar, "I'm not taking no for an answer. I want you to have this...to remember me by. I have other guitars and this one has a note for you on it"

Alexa slowly looked at the guitar to see words written on the face of the guitar basically saying that Bayley would still love her on her best and worst days, and from right beside her or from miles apart, "I can't take it Bayley. Any of it. I'm sorry"

Bayley watched as Alexa quickly went back into the house and closed the door, leaving the girl to stand by herself. Bayley slowly lowered the guitar and bag as she stared at the front door for a few minutes before she angrily clenched the bag and the guitar. She set the bag down before looking at the note written in sharpie on the guitar.

 **This is not a temporary love. I will love you Alexa, from here on until the day we die, and even then I don't think I would be able to stop loving you. No matter how bad things get, from the highs to the lows I will love you. No matter how far we are, I will always love you and you will always have my mind, heart and my shoulder when you need it.**

Bayley held back her tears and she looked around before taking the guitar and bag and placed them in a box in the back of the moving van before getting in the car. Hunter looked at his youngest daughter before asking, "You okay kid?"

Bayley just sat there staring out into space as tears ran down her face. Bayley quickly looked at the house and wiped her tears before she slumped back in her seat, "I think I'm ready to go home"

"Anything you want to talk about?" Hunter tried

Bayley ran her hands down her face as she groaned and threw her head back against the headrest, "You saw what happened. She doesn't want anything to do with me"

"I saw that kiss…"

"Aw dad I-"

"She looked like she loves you" Hunter said cutting off his daughter, "Think of this as a temporary pause."

"That's not how she said it"

"I know Bayley but sometimes, people that love each other, need some time apart...to grow as individuals, and if their love is strong enough then they will come back together."

"Is that what's happening with you and mom?" Bayley asked causing Hunter to smile before he began to drive off from Alexa's house

"Yes" Hunter said sadly, "But...I still love your mother, very much, but we have to work on ourselves for a bit. The trick is not to see it as a bad thing that you're apart but a good thing that you get the chance to develop yourself. I mean they always say, you can't learn to love someone else until you learn to love yourself"

Bayley nodded at this as she slowly took in the information, leaving the two in silence for the rest of the ride home.

 **With Sasha**

"What about this? I was thinking about this mint green color" Sasha said as she showed some pictures on a tablet to Seth as the two sat together at the Island in the Hemsley kitchen.

"Sure babe whatever you want" Seth said with a shrug

"Oooo, what about this color?" Sasha asked showing Seth a burgundy color causing Seth to shrug causing Sasha to set the tablet down and roll her eyes, "Seth you aren't even really giving me any input. I want to pick the colors and get everything ready before the baby... _babies_ come"

"I know" Seth said with a shrug, "I just don't think the colors matter. I mean, they're babies they don't know anything about colors."

"I know that but I just want them to have everything." Sasha said with a smile as she scrolled through pictures of baby items and clothes, "Also we need to come up with names"

"Okay" Seth looked up like he was thinking before saying, "Joshua and Jennifer"

Sasha smirked, "I think Finn said Joshua too, but I don't like Jennifer"

Seth sat up and frowned, "Why was Finn saying anything about _our_ baby?"

"Because we were talking and he was giving me name ideas" Sasha said waving Seth off, "It doesn't matter. I was thinking about Marcus for the boy and maybe Maya or Serenity for the girl"

Seth wrapped his arm around Sasha's waist before whispering into her ear, "He knows you're mine right?"

"Calm down Seth" Sasha said with a smile

"I'm just saying." Seth said seriously before looking over Sasha's shoulder as she scrolled through images on a baby website, "Let me take you out"

"What?" Sasha asked pulling back to look at Seth

"Let me take you out on a date" Seth smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek, "I want to treat my baby mama right. Take you somewhere nice, maybe that burger place that just opened up around the corner."

Sasha blushed and laughed as Seth kissed her once more just as Becky opened the backyard screen door and came in with Shane following her in. Becky was wearing a simple black tank top and shorts and her hands were tapped up as she and Shane had been carefully working out in the backyard. Shane knows about Becky's chest and he decided, after much convincing, that slowly working out and conditioning would help to strengthen Becky's lung. So the two ran around the backyard and work on a few punches while Hunter was out.

"Gross" Becky muttered as she walked past the couple and took a bottle of water out of the fridge

Seth pulled away from the kiss and smirked at the Irish girl, "Hello to you too Becky"

Becky rolled her eyes as she closed the fridge and looked at Seth with a look of disgust, "Why are you even here?"

"I invited him" Sasha said placing her hand on Seth's chest

"Great" Becky said sarcastically as she opened her water and walked over to where Shane was leaning against the counter opposite the couple, "I thought you were done with this idiot"

"Seth and I talked things over and we worked things out" Sasha explained causing Becky to roll her eyes

"Sure. Whatever. You two do you" Becky threw her hands up before she left the kitchen and headed back outside, leaving Shane and the couple.

"It's getting late isn't it, Shouldn't you be heading home Seth?" Shane asked causing Sasha to turn her attention to her uncle with a pleading look

"Aw come on uncle Shane"

"Nope. I think it's getting pretty late. Your father will be home soon" Shane said, "But I mean. I'm sure he'll love seeing the boy who knocked up his daughter"

"Uncle Shane-"

Shane walked over to the screen door and opened it before yelling out, "Hey Becky where does your father keep his baseball bats?"

"Closet by the door" Becky yelled, "His gun's in the dresser in his room"

Shane smirked and thanked Becky before closing the door and turning back to Sasha and Seth. Seth was no longer smiling and Sasha had her head in her hands fully embarrassed by her sister and uncle.

Seth slowly nodded, "Alright."

"Seth wait" Sasha said but the boy slowly shook his head and stood before placing a kiss on Sasha's forehead

"I'll take you on our date. I'll pick you up on thursday" Seth said with a smile before waving goodbye to Shane and heading out the front door with Shane following behind.

Sasha groaned before standing up and marching outside to where Becky was hitting the punching bag set up outside and grabbed her by her ear. Sasha dragged Becky inside before yelling for her uncle to stop watching Seth through the window and come in the kitchen.

"Ow" Becky said as Sasha removed her grip from the redhead's ear

"Are you two serious?"

"I didn't do anything" Becky said causing Shane to nod before saying

"I don't think I did anything either"

"Really? You basically threatened my boyfriend and you" Sasha pointed at Becky, "You, told him where dad's gun was"

Becky shrugged, "He asked a question, I was just happy to answer"

"Uh huh sure" Sasha said before running her hands down her face, "Seth and I are-"

"Toxic" Becky said trying to finish her older sister's sentence only earning a harsh punch in the arm from the girl, "ow"

"I was going to say that Seth and I are complicated, but he is the father of my children. I will always have a place in my heart for him. So he apologized and we talked and worked things out."

"Great. The one time you're mature and want to talk things out it is with a manipulative asshole" Becky muttered

"Look I'm not asking either of you two to like him but-"

"I think I'm speaking for both of us when I say we don't" Shane said causing Becky to nod while Sasha just rolled her eyes

"BUT...he is the father of the twins. He is going to be in their lives and thus be in our lives. So I would rather you all not fight. Especially when the babies come. This process is stressful enough I don't need you all arguing to add to that." Sasha said causing Shane and Becky to look at each other before Shane responded

"Fine"

"Really?" Sasha and Becky both asked

"Yeah, I don't want to stress my niece out. It's bad for the baby" Shane said before planting a light kiss on Sasha's forehead as he passed her and walked into the living room, leaving the two sisters to talk.

"Becky"

"You know I don't like him"

"I know but he-"

"He raped you Sasha"

"We talked about that and he said he didn't"

"Of fucking course he said he didn't. His ass would be in jail if he admitted that he did!"

"Becky-"

"No Sasha! He raped you and I think you need to get that through your head"

"He didn't-"

"Do you remember it?"

"No but I-"

"Then it's fucking rape Sasha. If you weren't conscious to give consent then it's fucking rape."

"He's my boyfriend of course I give consent"

Becky threw up her hands in frustration before she began pacing, feeling anger rise up inside her as her blood began to boil. She quickly took a few deep breaths like Shane had taught her before calming down enough to say, "Sasha...Seth is not a good person, and I feel...as your sister that you are allowing yourself to get sucked back into an abusive relationship."

"I don't care how you feel" Sasha said with her arms crossed causing Becky to grit her teeth, trying to fight back her anger, clenching her fist tightly, "I don't care how any of you feel, I love Seth, and he promised to be there for me and the babies"

Sasha fully believed this. She had seen the sincerity in Seth's eyes and the way he was with her now was so much different than before. He even wanted to take her out on a date. Sasha just smiled at the thought of this while Becky stood across from her biting her tongue. The redhead carefully looked at Sasha's growing stomach, trying to remember the twins are inside her idiot sister, so she couldn't punch some sense into like she so badly wanted to. Becky counted to ten before taking a deep breath.

"Sasha he doesn't care about you"

"He does. He took me out, he bought me things, he even got me a new phone when mom and dad took ours"

"Yeah a phone that only had his number in it" Becky muttered

"Who else would I need to call?"

"I don't know fucking, 9-1-1." Becky yelled before stopping herself and calming down once more,"Sasha...he considers you an object that he owns"

"He thinks I'm a queen. He's taking me on a date thursday to that burger place by the school"

"Oh you mean that one that gives half off on burgers on Thursdays! Jesus Sasha, he is trying to look good while spending as little money as possible."

"So"

"So? Is that really the only answer you have now that I poked a hole in your fantasy world. Sasha, wake up. He used you for sex, he raped you, he told you to get rid of the baby until you turned on him because of that, so now he's acting like he's all for keeping those babies when really he just wants to keep you under his thumb."

"You don't know him"

"And you do?"

Sasha shook her head, "Don't you have your own relationship to worry about? You talk about Seth being a bad boyfriend at least we talk, you completely shut out Dean. I wouldn't be surprised if he moved on to the next piece of ass that walked by. I heard Renee Young had a thing for him"

Becky gave a sarcastic chuckle before moving past her sister, bumping her shoulder as she quickly told her, "Get your shit together Sasha. Because you will end up high and dry without any of us to have your back"

"I don't need any of you" Sasha muttered back causing Becky to nod

"I hope you remember that"

Sasha soon stood by herself in the kitchen with the tablet of example baby rooms dimming from nobody using it. The dark haired girls groaned and sat down at the island as she ran her hands through her hair, letting silence fill the room.

 **With Charlotte**

"You really said that?"

"Of course I did. Sasha's an idiot living in a fantasy world"

Charlotte shook her head. She had been on the phone with Becky for around twenty minutes now, as she had an hour and a half of phone privileges saved up for the holidays, "Yeah but you didn't have to keep bringing up the fact that he raped her I mean…"

"It's not like it bothered her. She still believes that it didn't happen. When I told her that if she wasn't conscious then she can't give consent, do you know what her response was?" Becky paused for a second as Charlotte muttered a small what, "That Seth was her boyfriend and she always gives consent"

Charlotte let out a groan at this, "Gosh"

"Yeah. So i've been dealing with that all morning."

"What else is going on?" Charlotte asked as she sat up in the office chair

There was a brief pause before Becky slowly said, "weeeeelllll"

"What? What happened?"

"Mom and dad are kind of...split up right now"

"WHAT!?" Charlotte asked in disbelief

"They had been arguing for a while and it got to the point where they weren't talking, but now...mom is going to stay with grandma and grandpa. She says its because of grandpa's Parkinson's but...we know better."

"How long is she gonna be gone?"

"She said like a week"

"She's gonna miss christmas"

"So are you" Becky said half jokingly

"That's different"

"I know" Came Becky's small reply before there was silence causing Charlotte to sigh before asking

"How are things with you? You been doing okay?"

"Better actually. I feel almost back to normal."

"Have you been eating? Sleeping?"

"Yes mom" Becky laughed causing Charlotte to smile into the phone

"I'm just worried about you. I'm worried about all of you"

"I know, and now that i've gotten my head out my ass I feel like I have to take up your position as the responsible one, which is difficult to say the least. With Sasha's whole thing and Bayley with Alexa...they have their own stuff to worry about. They shouldn't have to be responsible, especially Bayley. She's still young"

"So are you" Charlotte said still smiling

"I know that, but I mean...young. You know how Bayley can be,"

Charlotte nodded, their youngest sister tended to act much younger than she actually was on occasions, "How is she handling things?"

"Well things with mom and dad. She's ignoring it, I think she wants to believe that mom really _is_ going to help grandpa, and when it comes to things with her and Alexa. I don't know. She and dad went to talk to Alexa today but when she came back she just locked herself in her room."

Charlotte sighed, "Could you try and get her to talk to me?"

"Sure"

Charlotte sat there and waited, looking around the small office that held the phone. It was Ivory's office but the woman usually decided against staying in the room while Charlotte was on call the blonde having earned that trust, but today she wasn't standing outside the room waiting because she was out at a meeting somewhere in Los Angeles. There were a few pictures of Ivory and the four other men that ran this place. There were also a few awards, plants and stress balls stacked neatly on the shelf behind her desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bay. How are you feeling?" Charlotte said carefully once she heard Bayley hoarse voice, probably from crying

"Terrible"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Charlotte sat and listened as Bayley retold the story of going to see Alexa and how it ended in a disaster. Charlotte nodded along to the story sympathetically even though Bayley couldn't see her through the phone, "Oh Bayley"

"I just...I really love her"

"I know sweetie but sometimes people need to go get help on their own. That doesn't mean they won't come back, they're just doing what's best for them so then they can do what's best for everyone else."

"Like you?" Bayley asked in a small voice that immediately made Charlotte think about the four year old girl she used to be

"Yeah...yeah like me. Look Bayley. I've been hearing them talk about releasing me early. I could be out late january, maybe even february"

"You'd be back in time for babies. You know Sasha's having twins right?"

"Yes Becky told me" Charlotte smiled, "How do you feel about that? You ready to be Auntie Bayley?"

There was no response but Charlotte could tell that Bayley was nodding before the girl eventually said, "I'm supposed to be meeting with my birth mom and Dakota the day after Christmas"

"Really?" Charlotte asked this being the first time she had heard about this

"Yeah. I had forget but I got a christmas card in the mail from Dakota and it reminded me."

"Well that's exciting" Charlotte said but Bayley didn't respond leaving the conversation in silence, "Is there anything else you want to talk about Bay?"

"No...but, I really miss you Charlotte" Bayley basically whispered

"I miss you too. I'll be back before you know it, don't worry Bay" Charlotte responded lightly before the two were in silence causing Charlotte to say, "Alright Bayley. I'll let you go, but hey. Can you do one thing for me?"

"Anything"

"Do bottle up your feelings Bay. You see what it's done to Sasha, Becky and I. Y-you're a good kid and I hate to feel like this but sometimes I don't think the three of us are good role models for you. I just want you to learn from our mistakes. Don't bottle things up. Use your music, write what you feel, talk to Becky or Sasha, hell even dad. Just don't shut us out okay. We love you Bay."

"I love you guys too" Bayley said as she smiled on her end of the phone

"Okay. I'll talk to you guys later" Charlotte said before hanging up the phone and placing it back on it's spot on the desk before standing to leave. She quickly brushed off her jeans before walking out the room and heading to the living room where her group of friends were sitting. Cesaro, Sheamus and Dana were sitting on the couch while Braun and Jeff where on the other couch and Matt was sitting on the floor.

"Hey Blonde" Cesaro said from the couch, holding up a fist for Charlotte to bump as she passed.

"Hey guys" Charlotte said half heartedly, just now noticing how much that conversation with her sisters took out of her

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, immediately knowing something was off with the tall blonde

"Nothing just got off the phone with my sisters"

"Are they okay?" Dana asked causing Charlotte to nod

"Yeah. Everything's fine" The blonde said before moving and taking a seat on the empty chair

"Well…we were arguing about what's the best Christmas movie" Cesaro said with a smile

"Which is obviously Die Hard" Sheamus said with a knowing look which caused everyone to roll their eyes

"That's not a christmas movie" Dana said, "What about Home Alone"

"Never seen it" Sheamus dismissed

"That was a dumb movie anyway, the best christmas movie by far is the Grinch" Jeff said seriously

"Oh that's a good one" Dana agreed

"Is this seriously what you guys have been arguing about?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes" Braun said with a straight face before looking at the group and saying, "And you're all wrong. It's the Nightmare Before Christmas"

Everyone paused to look at Braun before Jeff looked at the much bigger man and sad, "Really? I never took you for a disney kind of guy Braun"

"Is that Disney?" Cesaro asked confused

"Yeah I think so" Jeff said with a shrug to which Matt agreed

"I like the songs" Braun said causing everyone to look at him in silence before they all busted out laughing at the bigger man.

Charlotte smiled at her friends and laughed along as Braun threatened to punch them all in the face if they didn't shut up, which only made the boys laugh even harder. While Charlotte was laughing she looked over so see Roman and the blonde girl from before making out in the hallway. She could just barely see them through the archway of the hallway, but she could see Roman clearly looking at her as he began to kiss on the blonde's neck.

Dana seemed to catch Charlotte's line of sight and could barely make out Roman's figure from her position but the way she saw Charlotte staring made her quickly say, "Uh...we should play a game. Or do something fun"

"Video games?" Sheamus and Cesaro asked at the same time

"I have a better idea" Dana said with a smile, "Ivory is out for the afternoon. Which means..."

"I see where you're going and yes, yes, yes to all of it" Jeff said with a smile as he stood up quickly causing Matt to follow and stand up as well

Charlotte stared at the group confused as Jeff began instructing the boys and Dana on what to do as Sheamus and Cesaro jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs while Braun went to the storage room to grab things with Matt following behind him shouting and laughing. Dana smiled and walked off before Jeff turned to Charlotte as she asked, "What are you guys doing?"

"Charlotte...let us introduce you to the RTC Olympics." Jeff said with a smile as he placed his arm over her shoulder and waved his hands in the air as he talked, "It's a great event that has a bunch of different obstacles throughout the house and only happens when Ivory is out the house, which is not often. So you my friend are lucky to be here when you are, there are some who come here and never get to experience what you are about to witness and compete in."

"Compete?"

"Everyone competes" Jeff said causing Charlotte to raise an eyebrow, "Well almost everyone. It's just some good fun for everyone."

"And the rest of the staff allows this?"

"No that is the best part my dear friend." Jeff said with a devilish smile, "We have to do this without getting caught, If you get caught or fail to complete an obstacle you're out."

"Okay...what are the obstacles?"

"I'm glad you asked. Walk with me" Jeff said with a smile as he and Charlotte began walking upstairs to where Sheamus and Cesaro were taping string across the walls making small diamonds and spaces that people could barely squeeze through, "This is mission impossible, you have to spin around 15 times and then come through here. You take out a string and you have to start over, you touch it 3 times and you're out."

Jeff the guided Charlotte to the game room where Matt was standing with a smile, "WELCOME to the House of Horrors!"

Jeff looked at Charlotte before saying, "This room is going to be dark and you have to find the tiny flashlights hidden throughout the room. This is where you will start also. The lights will turn out and you have to find the flashlight, then you go and spin and do mission impossible."

"But there will also be some mystery-"

Jeff cut his brother off by saying, "There will be people in here to scare you and throw things at you while you're looking"

Charlotte nodded and followed Jeff out the room, the carefully passed the stringed wall and headed around the corner down a hallway where Dana was dumping a bunch of legos, as Braun stood beside her handing her a new bag once she was done with one. Jeff watched them with a smile before saying, "This is the walk of fire"

"Since we can't set anything on fire for people to walk on we just use legos" Braun said

Charlotte nodded as she looked around, the building was huge and this floor was a square with four hallways and two stairwells, "So I'm guessing you go through here and then down the back stairs?"

"Correct, down the stairs to the next obstacle" Jeff said before guiding Charlotte around the legos and heading downstairs to a long back hallway that passed Ivory's office, "Here is where we have the chair race. You'll have to roll your chair to the end of the hallway using whatever you can find in between the legos and here. Your feet can't touch the ground until you get to the doorway."

The doorway at the end of the hall led to the living room where Charlotte and Jeff headed next, "This is where the floor becomes lava and you have to get to the back door without touching the floor. Then you have to find the golden marble at the bottom of the pool."

"Wait we have to get into the pool? It's winter" Charlotte said taking note of the cool temperature

"Ah come on, it's California winter. It's not that cold." Jeff said waving the girl off before the two turned back and headed inside, "So that's that"

Charlotte nodded, "So who won last time?"

"Well your's truly" Jeff said with a smile

"You should have seen his swanton bomb into the pool" Cesaro said with a smirk as he walked past the living, "Dude almost cracked his head open on the pool wall"

"BUT...I got the golden marble first" Jeff said proudly, "So I am the reigning RTC champ"

"Well champ, you're gonna be very disappointed when I win this time" Cesaro said with a smirk before walking off

Jeff smirked and turned to look back at Charlotte, "Things are gonna get pretty intense around here. You think you can keep up?"

Charlotte paused for a second before smiling and nodding her head, "Definitely"

 **With Bayley**

Bayley laid on the floor under her bed playing the guitar she got from Alexa's brothers, it wasn't the same as her old regular guitar but it still worked. Bayley had been in this position ever since she got off the phone with Charlotte. She knew the girl wanted her to talk out her feelings but Bayley really didn't have the voice for it. Her throat was scratchy and her voice was hoarse from crying earlier so she just decided to lay here and play music. She didn't sing along to any of it because of her voice so she just let the melodies of her unwritten songs and some of her old songs fill her room. She went through every song she knew how to play on guitar until she came to the song she and Alexa first sang together and began to sadly play, singing very lightly.

 _I'm... good at wasting time_

 _She thinks my lyrics need to rhyme_

 _And you're not asking_

 _But I'm trying to grow my hair out_

 _She eats cheese, but only on pizza, please_

 _And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla_

 _Otherwise it smells like feet to me_

 _And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail_

 _And I love it when you say my name._

Bayley mentally cursed as she stopped playing and let her eyes wander to the bedsprings above her as she muttered, "Loved. Past tense"

Bayley sighed and let her hands fall away from her guitar before she turned her head to the side as a knocking came from the door, "Bayley?"

Bayley didn't respond, so she just watched from under the bed as the door opened and a set of feet walked in before stopping at her bed, "Bayley I know you're under there"

Bayley didn't respond again, she just watched as the figure bent down carefully, revealing red hair before Becky's face could be seen. Becky lowered herself to the ground and slid under the bed beside Bayley like Stephanie had done once before. The two laid there in silence until Bayley looked over at Becky who was just staring up at the bedsprings, "Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if Dean moved away?"

Becky frowned at this and thought for a second before saying, "I don't know….I would be sad for a while, and I would call him every day, and if we still loved each other I would do anything to stay with him"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course" Becky said with a frown still on her face

"But?"

"There's no but" Becky said seriously before pausing, "I do love him."

"But you said and _if_ we still love each other.."

Becky turned to look at Bayley, "People can fall out of love"

"Like mom and dad?"

"No!" Becky said seriously, "Mom and dad are just arguing right now..they still love each other"

Bayley didn't say anything at this, she just looked up at the bedsprings, leaving the sisters in silence for a few minutes until Becky spoke, "You write any new songs?"

"I wrote one for Alexa but she didn't like it...well she didn't like me so…" Bayley stopped talking and her eyes glazed over with tears before she shook her head and cleared her throat and said, "I wrote another one...I'm still working on lyrics and it's kind of sad"

"That's fine Bayley, you write how you feel" Becky said with a shrug before turning to look at Bayley, "Can I hear it?"

Bayley shrugged, "It's on the piano and I don't really feel like moving right now"

"You can't stay under the bed forever" Becky said with a frown

"I know"

There was a pause before Becky said, "I remember you used to hide her all the time when we played hide and seek. You always thought you were invisible under here."

Becky smiled while Bayley just looked blankly at the bed above them. Becky turned her head and looked at her younger sister sadly as tears slowly fell from the girl's eyes, "Bayley…"

"Can I be alone for a bit?"

Becky frowned but nodded and slowly moved from under the bed, stopping once she was knelt down beside the bed and said, "Bayley. You're my little sister and I love you okay? We all do, and we'll all be here whenever you're ready to talk."

With that Becky watched Bayley sadly as the girl didn't move or respond before she carefully stood and left the room. After what felt like an eternity Bayley wiped her tears and pulled up her guitar as she began to sadly strum.

 _I won't tell you I'm lonely_

' _Cause that may be selfish_

 _I won't ask you to hold me_

 _Cause that won't mend what's helpless_

 _There's not a thing I could say_

 _Not a song I could sing_

 _For your mind to change_

 _Nothing can fill up the space_

 _Won't ask you to stay_

 _But let me ask you one thing_

 _When did you fall out of love_

 _Out of love?_

 _Oh, when did you fall out of love_

 _With me?_

 **A/N: Make sure to review what you think and what you want to see in future chapters. Also make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can be updated for future chapters.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I said I would finish this chapter before I updated my other story so I really wanted to get this chapter done with. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 43**

Bayley slowly wiped the sleep from her eyes as she walked to the bathroom to see that the light was already on. She carefully looked up from her feet to see Becky sitting on the sink counter brushing her teeth as she typed on her phone. The redhead was already showered and dressed as her red hair was wet and she wore a red hoodie and black leggings. The Irish girl seemed to frown at her phone as she stared at it in confusion for a second before looking up at Bayley as the youngest Helmsley entered.

"Merry Christmas Bayley" Becky said around the toothbrush and toothpaste in her mouth.

Bayley gave a small nod and moved around Becky as she went to the other sink beside the redhead and began to wash her face. Bayley could feel Becky's eyes on her as the girl hopped off the counter and spit the toothpaste into the sink. As Bayley pulled her head up from the sink and splashed some water onto her face she rubbed her puffy eyes before noticing something in the corner of her eye.

The younger girl looked over to see Becky holding out a towel for her with a small smile. Bayley took it and whispered a small thanks before drying off her face. Becky frowned and cleared her throat before saying, "How are you feeling?"

Bayley took her time before answering as she placed the towel down on the counter, "I'm fine"

"Honestly?" Becky asked not believing it but Bayley didn't answer. She just gave a tight-lipped smile before reaching for her toothbrush. Becky leaned against the counter and looked at her younger sister, "Mom supposed to be here soon. She's staying until the weekend."

"Okay," Bayley said with a shrug as she stared at her reflection in the mirror while she brushed her teeth

Becky watched her for a second longer before she hopped back up on the counter and sat there with her. She didn't say anything else to Bayley, she just sat there while Bayley got ready for the day, she just typed away on her phone, looking up at Bayley every once and a while as the girl moved around the bathroom but nothing more. Bayley didn't mind, she actually liked the quiet company, she knew her sister was just trying to make sure she was okay, this was something she did before when they were younger. Whenever something happened to one of them Becky would stay close by, not saying anything, she would just sit around and provide company. This would, of course, annoy Sasha, causing the girl to yell at her and tell her to go away While Charlotte would say that she didn't need it but the others knew she enjoyed Becky's company, and Bayley herself loved it. She loved her relationship with Becky, the girl's energy was infectious so being around her made her feel better.

Once Bayley was ready she looked at Becky who caught her gaze and hopped off the counter before the two headed downstairs in silence. Sasha was already downstairs as she sat on the couch flipping through channels on the TV. She had her hair tucked behind her ears and she was still dressed in her Pajamas, which were just a grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She looked up at the two as they approached and sat on the couch beside her. Sasha gave Becky a once over before saying, "You do know the point of Christmas is staying in your pajamas all day right?"

"Shut up," Becky said in response while Bayley just sat there. This conversation was normal at Christmas. In the morning Charlotte was the one who would go jogging, sometimes with Becky and Hunter, sometimes with them just driving along beside her while she ran. Then Sasha would always joke about how they were supposed to sleep in and stay in their PJs all day long and they would joke around and give some playful banter, but this was different. This Christmas however, since Charlotte wasn't here it was Becky who went jogging and she wasn't in the mood to joke around with Sasha.

"Screw you too then" Sasha muttered before she went back to the TV and continued flipping through the channels.

The three sat there watching the TV in silence until the doorbell rang causing Becky to stand up and walk over to the door. Once she opened it she smiled when she saw Dean standing at the door in his leather jacket and jeans with a Santa hat on his head. He smiled at her and held up a few bags before saying, "Merry Christmas"

"You hate Christmas," Becky said with a smirk as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door

"Yeah I know but you asked me here and I decided to…" Dean waved his hands over himself the best he could with bags in his hands, "I decided to go all out for you"

"This is your all out?" Becky asked sarcastically, "A Santa hat and some gifts?"

Dean frowned but it soon became a smirk as he saw Becky laugh before she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Once she pulled away Dean smiled at her before saying, "you haven't even seen the gifts yet"

"Stop flirting and close the door!" Shane called out before he appeared behind them and stood at the door, "You two are letting all the cold air out. Hello Dean"

"Hey Shane"

"Come in," Shane said before he turned and left

Becky looked at Dean and smiled before taking his hands, "I'm really glad you came"

"I'm glad I came too," Dean said before Becky guided him inside. As he entered the living room he saw Bayley and Sasha looking over the back of the couch at him with raised eyebrows

"What's he doing here?" Sasha asked

"Dad said Dean could spend Christmas with us," Becky said as she held Dean's hand while the boy looked slightly uncomfortable under the staring of Bayley and Sasha

"Great" Sasha said sarcastically before she looked back to the TV while Bayley smiled at him

"Hi Dean, Merry Christmas" Bayley said in a small voice

"Same to you Bayley. Oh uh...I brought gifts" Dean said as he lifted the bags that he was holding in his free hand. He released Becky's hand and handed Bayley a red bag, "Uh this is for you"

"Thanks Dean," Bayley said slightly taken back by the boy's gift as she knelt on the couch cushion so she was still looking over the back of it at him and Becky as she opened the bag. Inside was a Paramore t-shirt and an iPod that was black and had Bayley's name on the back of it, "Oh my god!"

"Yeah, Becky told me that you liked their band so when I saw the shirt I thought you would like it," Dean said with a shrug

"Like it? I love it" Bayley said

"Oh and I put a bunch of their songs on the iPod, along with some other stuff I thought you might like," Dean said causing Bayley to reach up and hug him over the couch

"Dean you didn't have to do that" Becky said but Sasha silenced her

"Shut up Becky!" Sasha said before kneeling up on the couch as well so she was looking at Dean, "What did you get me?"

Becky rolled her eyes while Dean handed over a large blue gift bag which Sasha took happily, "It's just some stuff for the baby and-"

"You got me a smartwatch?" Sasha asked in slight excitement as she pulled out the watch's box and eagerly ripped it open to reveal the purple watch, "Dude, this is awesome"

"Don't mention it" Dean shrugged before looking to his girlfriend who was watching her sister's play with their gifts with a raised eyebrow. Dean took the redhead's hand and smiled before handing her a small white box which was the same size as Sasha's watch box, "And this...is for you"

Becky looked at the box with a curious expression before taking it slowly. She carefully opened it to reveal a small golden locket sitting in the box. It was like a globe on the end of the golden chain but when Becky opened it the top unfolded and revealed a string of pictures of her and Dean from when they were younger until recently. The Irish native smiled at each of the pictures before closing the locket and hugging her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before saying, "You didn't have to get us all this stuff. I was just fine with you coming in the first place."

"I wanted to get you something nice, and I know you and your sisters have been having a rough time so I thought that since you and your family were making this Christmas nice for me then I could do the same. Besides, I have one more gift for you but I'll tell you later." Dean said before kissing Becky once more before pulling away just as Hunter entered the living room

"Ah, Dean. Glad you could make it" Hunter said as he walked over and placed a hand on both Dean and his daughter's shoulder, slightly separating them causing Becky to roll her eyes at her father, "Why don't you go in the kitchen and help Shane with some stuff."

"Okay," Dean said before looking at Becky and giving her a small nod before he turned and walked off to the kitchen

Once he was gone Becky looked at her father and said, "Really.."

"Yes really. I said he could spend Christmas with us but I don't want to see you two all.." Hunter started making kissy faces and mushed his hands together causing Becky to roll her eyes before cutting off her father

"Ugh okay, okay I get it, just stop," the redhead said before walking away from her father and moving to sit on the loveseat as she put on the necklace she just got, while Sasha was fiddling with her watch and Bayley was already listening to music.

After a while, the doorbell rang so Becky stood and got it to see Stephanie standing at the door holding a few boxes and bags. She was wearing a black and white hoodie and jeans and her hair was flowing freely down to her shoulders. She smiled brightly at her daughter before saying, "Hello sweetheart how are you doing?"

"Uh fine," Becky said as her mother gave her a quick side hug while she tried to balance all the stuff in her hands, "Uh..what is all this?"

"Your grandfather wanted to go all out this Christmas" Stephanie said before playfully rolling her eyes and handing Becky the bags in her hands, "Take these and put them under the tree...you girls did put up the tree this year right?"

"...yes"

"Good. Put those under the tree and then grab your sisters and get them to come help me" Stephanie said quickly before turning and heading back to the cars that were parked outside.

Becky watched her mother confused before she turned and carried the items in her arms to the living room where the tree was set up in the corner. She placed the stuff down with a thud, grabbing Sasha and Bayley's attention as they both looked at her and Bayley took an earphone out of her right ear, "Mom's here...she wants us outside to help her bring in more stuff"

"More stuff?" Bayley asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the pile that Becky had just carried in.

"Yep"

The two girls stood from the couch and followed Becky outside to the front yard to see two new cars sitting in the driveway. One was a large, black, Ford truck with an open back that was filled with gift bags and boxes while the other was a grey, Ford explorer where Vince was sitting talking to Stephanie. Once he saw the three youngest Helmsley girls he shouted, "Ah! Girls, it is so good to see you. What do you think huh? New car! It even has the new car smell, come on...come smell it."

"No thanks," Sasha said as she and Becky stared at their grandfather confused while Bayley happily smiled and ran up to hug their mom who happily hugged her youngest daughter back. Sasha looked at Becky before stepping closer to the girl, taking the spot that Bayley had been standing in before she muttered, "What the hell is going on?"

"I have no idea"

"Ah come on, don't be scared! We got plenty to get out of the car and not all day to do it. I want to be able to sit down and eat at some point" Vince said before laughing to himself, "I need you girls to go on ahead and bring this stuff in the house and I-"

"What the hell is all this?" Hunter's voice called out causing everyone to turn and look at him as he, Shane and Dean came outside.

"Merry Christmas boys!" Vince shouted before holding his right arm out as if to show off the large gifts causing Becky to notice that he was clutching a cane in his left hand. He was dressed in a grey suit and tie and his black cane had a gold top and notches in the side of it as it bounced lazily off his right boot.

"Jesus Dad. I think you went a little overboard" Shane said as he looked at all the stuff in the back of the other truck

"I told him that," Stephanie said before rolling her eyes playfully as she ran her hand through Bayley's hair since the girl was still hugging her and had her arms wrapped around Stephanie's waist, "He doesn't seem to be listening though"

"Can you blame me for wanting to give these girls a good Christmas. At least while I still can" Vince said before slowly standing, leaning his weight on his cane.

"No I guess not," Shane said as Linda got out the passenger's seat of the car and walked around to greet her son, hugging him tightly before placing a kiss on his cheek. She was wearing a green dress and a fur coat even though it was pretty warm outside, "Hey mom"

"Hello, sweetie," Linda responded with a smile as she looked over her son

"And who is this?" Vince asked looking to Dean who had moved to stand beside Becky

"That's Dean dad. He's Becky's boyfriend" Stephanie explained causing Vince to look over the boy before smirking

"The fighter's boyfriend...Have you seen her fight?"

"Yes"

"She any good?" Vince asked with a smile as he slowly walked up to them

"The best" Dean said with a smile as he looked down at Becky causing her to smile

"Good answer," Vince said with a smirk before he hugged his granddaughters and ruffed up Becky's hair, "That one's a keeper"

"I know grandpa," Becky said with a blush while Hunter crossed the yard and walked up to Stephanie and smiled

"Hey"

"Hey," Stephanie said with a small smile as she looked up at her husband before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"Look I-" they both said at the same time before stopping and laughing

"I just-" the said again at the same time causing everyone else to roll their eyes as they watched the interaction

"You go first," Hunter said as he scratched the back of his head

"I just...I'm really sorry about..what happened between us. I love you and I-I don't want you to ever feel like I don't love you or respect you because I do...with all my heart. And I know that you can handle our kids and I know that I don't have to carry the whole weight of our relationship...it's just hard for me to...i don't know let go, but I-I trust you. More than anything" Stephanie said with a sad smile, "I love you, Hunter. I chose to marry you because you're the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with...and being away from you made me realize that so much more. I was angry at the time when you first brought up the idea of us spending some time apart but now...I couldn't agree more. I took this time to go get counseling...I'm not 100% yet but I'm working on it. I'm trying, because I want to be better, for you, for us, for our kids, I want to be a good mother and I-"

"Stephanie you are a good mother. I don't want you to doubt yourself, I want you to know that you are a strong and capable woman and you are a damn good mother...with a damn good support system beside you" Hunter said cutting his wife off with a smile, "I love you more than life itself Steph, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too," Stephanie said with a smile before the two kissed breaking up after a while to allow Stephanie to mutter, "Can I come home now?"

"Of course. The door was always open" Hunter responded as he rested his head against Stephanie's and held her in his arms, "I will miss having the whole bed to myself though"

Stephanie playfully hit Hunter on his chest before kissing him once more. Once they were done Vince cleared his throat to get their attention, "Are you two done now, Jesus it's like they're back in high school again."

"Yes dad we're done," Stephanie said with a happy smile as Hunter kept an arm wrapped around her

"Good, let's get these gifts inside so we can open them" He called out with a smile causing everyone to nod before they began bringing stuff inside while Linda helped Vince in the house and sat on the couch watching everything happen.

After a while, everything was brought in the house and the kids began to open their gifts. Bayley got a whole new guitar set with two new guitars, new picks, and strings as well as a bunch of music journals. She also got a whole homemade recording studio as she got a new keyboard, laptop, microphone and headset and a bunch of other stuff to help her with her music.

"I figured if you're going to be a musician, then you'd at least need some stuff to help record your songs," Vince said with a smile causing Bayley to hug him and thank him repeatedly.

Sasha got a bunch of new technology like a new laptop, TV, she got some jewelry and a bunch of stuff for the baby including clothes, diapers, a crib, and car seat and other things.

"Thank you" the girl responded with a smile as she looked over the baby things before placing her hand on her stomach.

When it came to Becky Vince simply handed her a beat up cardboard box in front of the girl causing her to look at him confused while Sasha snickered. Becky looked at her grandfather before slowly opening the box to reveal a video camera, DVD player and a bunch of old tapes that had written labels on them, "aw cool"

"Dad, what's all this?" Stephanie asked from her seat on Hunter's lap as the two sat in the single chair by the window

Shane smirked and leaned over the couch where Becky was sitting before saying, "Are those old wrestling tapes?"

"Some from when you were kids, some even back from when I was a younger wrestler," Vince said with a smile as he sat on the loveseat, "I know Shane has the rest in his office down at that gym of his...but I figured that you would like to see these things."

"Yeah this is all super cool grandpa thanks" Becky smiled before Shane tapped her on the shoulders causing her to turn around and look to see him holding out an envelope for her

"Speaking of wrestling...I got you something too" Shane said before Becky carefully took the envelope and opened it to reveal a single key.

"A key?"

"To the gym...I'm making you an assistant trainer there. I talked with the judge and got your volunteer hours worked out so you'll be working at the gym now...and then once you turn 18 it's all yours." Shane said with a smile

"What?"

"You're giving her the gym?" Stephanie asked confused

"Well her and Dean," Shane said before looking to the boy whose eyes widened at the mention of his name

"What?" Dean asked nearly choking on the hot chocolate he was drinking.

"I've known you since you were a kid and even though you worked for my competition for a bit, the gym was your first job and I said it before it will always be your home. So once you two are 18 you'll have it." Shane said with a shrug, "I won't need it anymore"

"Why?" Bayley asked confused

"Well I gotta focus on the company now, I gotta settle down and be serious" Shane said before looking at his father who smiled at him, "Figured that the gym is my only real legacy so I should pass it down"

"Thanks, Shane" Dean said in slight shock as Dean was handed another key from Shane

"Yeah, thanks uncle Shane" Becky agreed

"No problem," he said with a smile before Vince cleared his throat

"Are we all done, because I'm starving" Vince laughed causing Stephanie and Shane to roll their eyes at their father while Bayley agreed

"Yeah, I'm hungry too"

"Alright then you heard them, let's go eat," Hunter said before he stood, holding Stephanie as he did so she wouldn't fall from his lap.

The family dinner was for the first time in a long time normal. They talked and laughed and there were no bombs dropped, no big secrets were revealed, there was no arguing as Becky and Sasha just ignored the other all together. Vince was happy and joking with the family while Hunter and Stephanie seemed to get back on a similar page as they laughed and talked for the first time in a while. Bayley was also happy as she laughed and joked with Shane who kept making her laugh when she had food in her mouth causing her to almost choke on her food and even shoot juice out her nose when he commented on Hunter's cooking.

When they were done eating they watched the old tapes of Shane and Stephanie wrestling. They all gathered around the Tv and watched, commenting on how young Stephanie and Shane looked, how awful Stephanie was at wrestling and how crazy Shane was for jumping off buildings and telephone poles. The whole thing was…nice.

—  
With Charlotte

"As RTC Olympic champion!" Jeff called out in the living room as the others sat around watching him with raised eyebrows, "Charlotte..gets to start the secret Santa."

The others clapped and cheered for the blonde as she stood and patted Jeff on the shoulders, "Better luck next time Jeff"

"Yeah whatever" he muttered before trudging over to the couch to sit beside his brother who patted him on the back before turning his attention to Charlotte.

The tall blonde stood in the center of the living room with a small smile on her face. She had her hair flowing down her back and she was wearing a black hoodie and leggings and she held an envelope in her hands, "uh well as the winner of the RTC Olympics I will be the first to reveal that I was Braun's secret santa...so uh...here"

Charlotte held out the envelope to Braun who looked at it confused before standing and taking it while Charlotte moved around him and took his seat. The giant man was wearing a black and white shirt with the sleeves ripped off and a pair of baggy jeans. He ripped the envelope open and pulled out a slip of paper before he began to read over it.

"I uh...didn't know exactly what to get you so I thought this would be best" Charlotte said causing everyone to look at Braun who read the letter again and again before walking over to the blonde and hugging her, pulling her up and out of the chair in the process, "Uh Braun?"

The giant man didn't stop hugging her causing the others to stare at them confused until Sheamus finally spoke up, "so what exactly did you give him?"

"The recipe to my blueberry muffins" Charlotte struggled to say before Braun finally released her

"Thank you," Braun said once Charlotte was back on her own feet

"Nope problem" Charlotte muttered before sitting back down

"Uh I got Cesaro," Braun said causing the boy to jump slightly at the way he said his name. Everyone watched as Braun walked over to where he had been sitting and grabbed a bag before pulling out a t-shirt from it and throwing it at Cesaro.

"Is this my shirt?" Cesaro asked from his seat beside Sheamus who snickered at him. Cesaro held up the red and white soccer jersey and inspected it with a raised eyebrow.

"You're welcome"

"But-" Cesaro started but Sheamus put his hand on his chest and shook his head causing Cesaro to pout before he stood allowing Braun to take his seat on the small couch, squishing Sheamus into the side of the couch in the process. Cesaro was wearing a black soccer t-shirt and jeans and he grabbed a bag from behind the couch, "I got Jeff"

Jeff stood and took the bag from Cesaro who in turn grumpily plopped down on the couch. The boy smirked and pulled out a homemade trophy that said RTC winner causing everyone to look at Cesaro with a raised eyebrow, "Really man?"

"What I thought you were gonna win, you always win...I wasn't expecting Charlotte to punk you like that and it was too late to change it anyway" Cesaro said as she crossed his arms and continued to slump down in his seat

Jeff smirked and laughed a little before holding the trophy and inspecting it. It was an old water bottle decorated in paper and other arts and crafts with RTC written on the label, "I'll cherish it forever"

Everyone laughed while Jeff rolled his eyes playfully before setting the gift down and grabbing his next gift to give, "I had Sheamus"

The Irish man stood and walked over to Jeff taking the bag from his hands with a smile before he pulled out an old soccer ball, "Hey it's my ball from before. I thought Ivory took this thing"

"She did but I managed to get it back"

The rest of the group smiled and laughed, enjoying their time as they finished exchanging gifts causing Matt to get a pair of socks, Dana got a pair of earplugs and Charlotte got a spare key to Ivory's chest of stowaways. When the blonde looked confused they all eagerly explained with devious looks that Ivory had a locker in her office of stuff that she confiscated from past and present patients here. It was full of phones, ipads, toys, candy-which was probably expired or melted by now- and all other types of goodies. There were two keys to the locker, both held by Ivory but one had been stolen and a copy was made by one of the past residents before it fell into the hands of one Dana Brooke.

The group laughed and spent the rest of their day watching Christmas movies and eating snacks until Charlotte was eventually led into the kitchen to cook a meal for the house. Once everything was cooked and done and everyone was happy Ivory walked into the kitchen and smiled at Charlotte.

"You look happy"

Charlotte quickly turned and looked at Ivory in shock as she wiped her hands off on her pants. The woman wore a black button-up shirt and jeans and her hair was in its usual ponytail, but Charlotte was still taken back by the woman's relaxed state. She seemed, calm and happy almost. It was weird, "Uh...I am… I think"

Ivory nodded and smiled as she walked fully into the kitchen while Charlotte moved around and continued to clean up the mess she had made. The blonde looked at her confused before asking, "Did you want some food? There are plenty of extras...they're mostly for Braun since he can eat like a sumo wrestler, but he doesn't like cranberries so there's plenty of that left over."

"No..ha-no…" The woman said waving the blonde off with a smile, "I've already eaten...I just came into the see how everyone was doing. It's not every day over half my residents are sleeping quietly in their rooms in the middle of the day."

Charlotte smiled as she wrapped aluminum foil over a pan of turkey, "The old food coma. My mother used to do it when we were younger. When her and my dad had a really busy schedule or an important business call over the summer my mom would could a huge meal for lunch so we'd all be asleep by the time they had to work."

Ivory smiled at the blonde, "Well I see it works...but that's not why I'm here"

"Why are you here exactly?"

The brunette smiled before pulling out a folded piece of paper, "This...this is why I'm here"

The blonde stared at her confused before taking the paper and opening it. She read it over for a bit before looking up at the woman with big eyes, "Are you serious?"

"Yep...Charlotte you are officially released" Ivory said with a smile, "I talked with the counselors here and they all agreed, you've been making tremendous progress here and I-"

Ivory was cut off as Charlotte quickly rushed up and hugged the woman, "Ivory...thank you"

"Don't thank me kid...you've earned this and it wasn't totally my idea. I talked with your family they asked and I agreed. You've improved, you went to all your sessions, did your school work, made friends and you seemed to liven up this place. You're a good person Charlotte Helmsley. I'm proud to have known you and I hope to never see you here again."

Charlotte smiled and clutched the paper in her hand, "You won't. I promise"

Ivory nodded, "Good. Go, say your goodbyes, pack up your things...a van will take you home in a couple of hours, hopefully, we can get you home before Christmas is over"

Charlotte's eyes widened and her heart picked up at the thought of going home, of seeing her siblings and her parents again. She smiled and looked at the paper and read it again and again before muttering, "Thank you"

"Go," Ivory said again causing Charlotte to smile before she rushed off only stopping as Ivory spoke one last time, "Oh and Charlotte...Merry Christmas"

-  
At the Helmsley Home

"Woah. I knew your sister could play but she's…" Dean trailed off as he and Becky stepped out onto the porch. It was dark out now as the family opened all their gifts, they talked and watched some of those wrestling videos and were all in all...happy, "She's amazing"

"I know" Becky smiled as she stuck her hand into her back pockets and looked at Dean with a small smile.

"I mean like amazing, amazing. She should try out for those American Talent shows. Sh-she could get a record label she could ...what?" Dean stopped as he saw Becky looking at him.

"Do you really want to be talking about my little sister while we have a few and only minutes to ourselves?" Becky asked sarcastically causing Dean to laugh before he walked over to Becky and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"No, I guess not," Dean said before looking down at Becky, "I actually want to talk about something else."

"Oh yeah...what exactly is it that you want to talk about?" Becky asked with a small smile.

"You"

"Me?"

"Oh yeah," Dean said with a smile, "I would much rather talk about my...sexy...smart...beautiful girlfriend, who did ghost me for a while and punch me in the face before and also pushed me down a flight of stairs-"

"Oh come on we were kids and that was an accident," Becky said before slapping him on the chest

"And I forgave you for it," Dean said with a smile as he caught her hand as it went to slap him again. He smirked before turning over her hand and kissed it causing her to roll her eyes, "But I don't know..that slap just now...that was unforgivable"

"Shut up," Becky said before grabbing his face and kissing him before the door opened behind them causing them to pull away

"Sorry am I interrupting?" Bayley asked as she poked her head out, her new guitar still slung over her back.

"Yes...but it's fine," Becky said waving her off, "What do you need?"

"Your advice," Bayley said in a small voice as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She took a small breath and brushed past her sister and Dean before taking a seat on the porch steps. She looked back to Dean after a second before saying, "Sorry to interrupt Dean"

"No it's fine," Dean said as he walked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her before guiding her to the steps so the two of them were sitting down beside Bayley, "Come on kid tell old Dean and Bex what's the matter"

Bayley looked at him for a second to see if he was serious before giving a small smile, "So Alexa...she uh...she texted me."

"That's good," Dean said before looking to Becky and muttering, "That's good, right?"

"Depends," Becky said, "What did she say?"

"She told me that's she's in Ohio now. That she moved in and that she's safe. She said she loved me."

"So definitely good?" Dean said but Becky held up a finger to him telling him to wait as she looked at her sister, nodding for her to continue.

"But...she uh...she told me not to text her anymore," Bayley said sadly as her tears seemed to spark in her eyes.

"Oh Bayley" Becky said as she quickly pulled her sister into a side hug

"What am I gonna do?"

"Bay she needs space. She's dealing with a lot right now, she and her mom were attacked by her father and she had to uproot and move states away. She's going through a lot" Becky said as she ran her hands through the younger girl's hair

"I know that!" Bayley whined as she shot her head up to look at Becky, "But that's why I said I would be there for her. She shouldn't have to go through this stuff alone. I want to be there for her, I want her to be able to talk to me...I love her. If she needed me I would be there in an instant. I just...I don't get how she doesn't see that. How sh-she doesn't get that I...that I want her to be okay. That her want her to be able to…"

The girl trailed off and let her head fall back into Becky's chest as the redhead drew comforting circles on her back. Becky sadly looked to Dean who watched on sadly before thinking and clearing his throat. He looked at his girlfriend before carefully placing a hand on Bayley's shoulder, "Bayley...did you really love her?"

"Of course," Bayley said as she looked at Dean from Becky's arms

Dean nodded at this before he looked down at his hands, "This pain that you're feeling...this grief, this sadness, it's only temporary. This isn't the rest of your life...I promise you. Bad things happen to people all the time every day, we all go through things that aren't fair and you can't help those things. You can't stop life from happening to you, you can only choose how you respond and if you hold on to this hurt and this sadness then you're opening the door to bitterness and anger. That bitterness poisons you, it consumes your every being and ruins your life. And you may have a good reason to be bitter but holding on to it only makes things worse...trust me."

Bayley slowly sat up and looked at Dean fully as Becky gave him a sad smile as his foot shook and he wrung his hands before he continued talking, "When my parents left me I was sad. It hurt...so much and I cried...a lot. Every day until I couldn't cry anymore and my sadness turned into anger. I was so...so angry. I was angry at them for leaving. I was angry at the world for giving me them as parents, for giving me such a shitty hand and I was angry at myself. I was angry at myself because that was the only thing I could feel other than sadness, and I don't want your sadness to turn into anger Bayley. I don't want you to lose whatever light you have inside of you because you're holding onto sadness."

"I want you to let go of your sadness and open yourself up to something new, because before you know it...something...or someone" Dean looked up and connected eyes with Becky, "Someone will walk into your life and change everything. The-they will change every single god damned thing inside you that you thought was broken. There will be something that will make you feel whole again. It will make you feel...lighter. Like you just jumped off the edge of the world and instead of falling you're just...floating. You will open yourself up to something that will shock you and scare you...but it will also make you feel loved all over again. It will make you feel joy when you thought that wasn't possible...a-and Bayley, I want to tell you that by magic this new thing will make everything better but...that's not how it works. It won't be easy and it will take time but eventual..this pain that you feel now will just be a memory."

Dean stopped and wiped a few tears from his eyes before looking down at Bayley who was now hugging him. He gave her a sad smile before hugging the girl back while Becky wiped her own tears from her eyes.

"Jesus, I've only been gone for like a month. I didn't think you all would still be crying over me"

The three teens looked up to see Charlotte slowly walking up to them with her luggage in her hand. Bayley and Becky quickly jumped up and ran up to hug her, "Charlotte!"

"Hey guys," Charlotte said as she hugged them

"What are you doing here?" Becky asked confused while she and Bayley both quickly wiped tears from their eyes

"I got released," Charlotte said with a shrug before looking up as the front door opened causing Stephanie and the rest of the family to come outside.

Stephanie ran up and hugged her eldest daughter tightly, "I missed you so much baby girl"

"I missed you too mom"

"Okay, how is this possible?" Hunter asked as he got over to them and hugged her

"I made a few calls" Vince called from the porch as he leaned against his cane

"Dad you didn't have to-" Stephanie started but Vince held his hand up

"I talked with Ivory. She told me that Charlotte had been doing well with everything there and I wanted to surprise you all. Besides It's not Christmas without the whole family" Vince said causing Stephanie to smile before thanking her father and quickly going back to talking with her daughter.

As the family slowly moved into the house Bayley quickly hugged Dean and thanked him before heading into the house after everyone else while Becky slowed up and stood in front of Dean who was still sitting on the porch, shaking a little, "Babe. What you said to Bayley...How come you never told me any of that stuff before?"

"I didn't want to talk about it...but seeing Bayley like that...it reminded me of myself. I don't want her to turn out like me" Dean said sadly

Becky sadly smiled before leaning down and kissing him deeply, "I think you turned out pretty great."

"I had a great someone to help me," Dean said with a small smile, "Love you"

"Love you too"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading make sure to review what you think and what you want to see and make sure to follow, favorite and all that good stuff so you can know when I update the next chapter.**


End file.
